Bell of the White Hare
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Seiring langkah yang ditapak, satu demi satu, kelopak bunga dengan secercah harapan berguguran dengan setulusnya. Itulah keputusasaan kami. Menganggap mimpi yang dicita-citakan bersama telah gagal untuk diwujudkan. Tapi dengan tangan yang tak ragu untuk bergandengan, kami akan melawan takdir dan melindungi mimpi mereka yang telah gugur. Itulah alasan kami bertarung.
1. Everything Just Seemingly Vanished Away

**Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game dan sejarahnya. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Everything Just Seemingly Vanished Away**

 **-XxX-**

 _'Kita tidak bertemu orang-orang secara tidak sengaja_

 _Mereka bermaksud untuk menyeberangi jalan kita_

 _untuk sebuah alasan.'_

 _Beberapa orang menyatakan itu salah. Mereka mengira bahwa hal itu hanyalah sungguh kebetulan dan tidak akan pernah menyatukan seseorang dengan orang lain yang menyebrangi jalan kita. Takdir yang ada pada setiap orang memang berbeda-beda. Aku juga beranggapan bahwa itu salah._

 _Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, waktu membuktikan kalau aku tidak benar. 'Alasan' itu benar-benar terbukti, walaupun rasanya terlambat bagiku untuk menyadarinya. Aku tak punya pilihan selain menerima takdir itu._

 _Andaikan saja akhir cerita dari setiap manusia seperti kisah dongeng, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Yang menjadi pertanyaan pada setiap dongeng adalah, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah itu? Bagaimanapun awal atau akhirnya, kematian pasti akan menjemput mereka, sebagai bukti bahwa dulu mereka pernah hidup. Itulah yang dunia ajarkan padaku._

 _Dunia ini adalah dunia yang hancur. Umat manusia mengejar perdamaian yang tak kunjung datang. Perbedaan mereka membuat dunia ini dipenuhi perang yang tak ada habisnya. Mati atau bertahan hidup. Melarikan diri atau menerima takdir. Yang lemah akan mati dan yang kuat akan hidup. Hanya terdapat kebahagiaan sesaat._

 _Bagaimana jika takdir membuat orang terdekatku meninggalkan dunia ini? Apa aku juga harus menerimanya karena pada akhirnya mereka berada di bukan tempat yang penuh kekacauan? Mereka semua ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia. Apa yang harus kulakukan bila keraguan itu berada di hadapanku? Dengan kelemahanku ini... apa aku bisa melawan takdir?_

 _Jawabannya hanya dua yang bisa kupilih. Pertama, menyerah a_ _tas_ _segalanya. Membuang kepercayaan orang disekitarmu hanya demi keselamatan diri sendiri. Kedua, terus berjuang atas segalanya. Memegang teguh kepercayaan mereka dan pantang menyerah demi keselamatan semuanya._

 _Awalnya aku ingin mengambil pilihan yang pertama. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku berubah pikiran dan memilih pilihan yang kedua. Tapi... apa pilihanku itu sudah benar?_

 _Karena aku hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan di dunia yang telah dipenuhi dengan iblis yang mencari perdamaian._

 **-XXX-**

Ah... sudah kuduga aku terlambat. Aku memang payah.

...

Bel kecilku menghilang entah kemana. Aku harus mencarinya, setidaknya benda itu harus tetap bersamaku. Walaupun mereka sering menasehatiku untuk tidak membawa lonceng karena berisik, aku tidak peduli. Bukan, sebenarnya aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan perkataan mereka.

Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya aku melarikan diri? Istana besar ini tidak mungkin bisa bertahan, semuanya telah terbakar dilahap api panas yang membara. Bendera dengan lambang tiga buah segienam yang didalamnya terdapat bunga berkelopak empat itu perlahan menjadi abu kemudian menghilang dihembus angin. Mungkin aku akan mati dengan cara yang sama seperti bendera itu.

"Shiraishi!"

Percuma. Percuma saja menolongku, aku sudah terjebak. Tubuhku terasa amat sakit dicampur lelah, tidak bisa bergerak akibat reruntuhan kayu yang menghimpit tubuhku. Ditambah dadaku terasa berat dan sesak, sulit sekali untuk menarik napas. Jikalau aku bisa, aku hanya akan menghirup asap api.

"Kuharap Tuan Nagamasa dan Oichi-sama sudah selamat, juga Ōtani-dono, dan Tōdō-dono selamat," gumamku seraya memejamkan mata.

Ya, pasti mereka semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah membuatkan _omamori_ agar mereka dilindungi dari segala marabahaya.

...

Apakah tidak masalah jika aku menerima takdir? Aku sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku tak berguna untuk Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama bahkan pada Bibi.

"Shiraishi!"

...

Aku kembali membuka mata. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia menyerah mencariku? Jika dia terus berada di sini, dia akan berakhir sepertiku. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau dia melakukan hal yang salah, tapi...

"'Tetaplah bertahan hidup, itu yang terpenting', 'kah?" gumamku berusaha untuk bangkit. Tiang kayu itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Lihat? Aku memang tidak dibiarkan untuk tetap hidup. Kejam sekali, ya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kelopak mataku begitu berat seolah-olah menyatakan padaku untuk menyerah. Begitu pula tubuhku, rasa sakit dan malas bergerak juga menarikku dari kalimat 'pantang menyerah'.

Oh tidak, aku tidak ingin menangis. Tak ada gunanya, aku tidak akan pernah bebas dari sini.

Percuma.

"SHIRAISHI!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Entah dia akan datang atau tidak atau bahkan terlambat. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau selamat dari sini. Aku menyerah. Aku ingin ke dunia dimana kedua orang tuaku dan bibi berada.

Tak ada peperangan, tak ada pertumpahan darah, tak ada penyesalan dan tak ada penderitaan.

Kuharap dunia yang seperti itu ada.

Aku tidak ingin berada di dunia ini.

 **-XXX-**

 _Dua orang prajurit memasuki rumah kami tanpa mengetuk pintu, malahan mereka masuk seenaknya._ _Derap langkah mereka pelan, mencoba untuk hati-hati._

 _"Oh, rumah yang ini sudah kosong. Pasti pemilik rumah ini telah mengungsi_ _," ucap_ _salah satu prajurit._

 _"Ayo, kita ambil semua makanan yang ada disini."_

 _Aku bersama kedua orang tuaku bersembunyi di balik balik bayang-bayang. Ibu memelukku erat dan ayah berusaha menjaga kami. Detak jantungku berdetak keras dan kencang._ _Aku yakin Ibu bisa mendengarnya._ _Seluruh anggota tubuhku bergemetar tak mau berhenti. "Ayah_ _, Ib_ _u._ _.." bisikku, mempertahankan nada suaraku sekecil mungkin. Namun sayang rasa takut yang menghantui diriku membuat suaraku bergetar._

 _"Tak apa, Suzu. Kau akan baik-baik saja_ _," hi_ _bur ibu dengan memberikan senyuman hangat. "Nah, kau harus melempar lonceng kecil itu kearah sana. Ayahmu akan m_ _engusir_ _orang-orang jahat itu. Mengerti?"_

 _"Melemparnya?"_

 _"Ya. Lakukanlah..."_ _jawab Ayah dengan senyuman meyakinkan terukir pada wajahnya._

 _Aku mengunci kontak mata pada_ _Ib_ _uku lalu berpindah ke prajurit tersebut kemudian pada lonceng kecil pada genggamanku. Kutarik na_ _pa_ _s dengan pelan namun dalam, lalu melempar lonceng itu kearah prajurit tersebut._

 _"Hm? Suara apa itu?" Mereka langsung menoleh kearah asal suara._ _Ayah mengambil kesempatan untuk_ _menghadang dan menusuk mereka dengan pisau. Suara t_ _angisan_ _kesakitan yang tajam menusuk_ _kedua t_ _elingaku,_ _Ib_ _u menutup mataku dengan telapak tangannya seraya mengecup kepalaku._

 _"Tak apa, Suzu. Ibu bersamamu."_

 _Meskipun_ _Ib_ _u berkata demikian, indera pendengaranku mendengar suara teriakan_ _dari orang yang tak kuharapkan_ _. Dengan sedikit celah telapak tangan_ _Ib_ _uku, mataku menangkap sosok ayah yang tersungkur di lantai. Darah segar mengalir dari perutnya._

 _"Suzu! Larilah!"_

 _Aku berniat untuk menarik_ _Ib_ _u_ _bersamaku namun terlambat._ Katana _milik prajurit itu telah menusuk perutnya. Lagi-lagi penglihatanku terkunci melihat darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya._

 _"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Mereka p_ _emilik_ _r_ _umah_ _ini!_ _Tidak seharusnya kau membunuh penduduk tidak bersalah!"_

 _"A-Apa!? Sial, aku bertindak terlalu jauh." Salah satu prajurit menghampiriku dengan wajah bersalah. "Kami sungguh minta maaf, nak. Tak kusangka mereka adalah orang tuamu."_

 _Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat, air mataku tak_ _bisa_ _berhenti mengalir, seluruh pikiranku kacau. Hanya satu kenyataan yang tak dapat dipungkiri, yang mengacaukan seluruh akal sehatku. Kedua orang tuaku telah tiada. Mereka tak akan pernah menyelamatkanku bahkan menyebut namaku._ _Meninggalkanku di dunia yang hancur ini._ _Itu semua karena aku yang terlalu lemah, kecil dan tak berdaya._

 _Bukan... bukan salahku._

 _Tapi dunia ini._

 _Aku terlahir di dunia ini, untuk melihat kedua orang tuaku mati tepat didepan mataku._

 _Aku tidak akan menerimanya._

 _Tak bisa kumaafkan._

 _"Mati..." gumamku. Kutarik_ katana _milik prajurit tersebut dan segera menebas mereka. Detak jatungku terasa ikut tertusuk saat ujung pedang itu menusuk perut prajurit tersebut. Ajal langsung datang menjemput dengan seketika. Cairan merah mengotori pakaian dan kulit wajahku. Kulepas pedang tersebut kemudian meratapi tanganku yang berlumuran darah._

 _Padahal mereka pantas mendapatkannya._

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _Aku kembali mengambil pedang tadi, lalu menusuk perut mayat itu berulang kali._

 _Kenapa_ _...?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Aku merasa tidak puas sama sekali._

 _Balas dendam ternyata tak ada gunanya._

 _Kedua orang tuaku takkan pernah kembali berna_ _p_ _as._

 _Aku sendirian._

 _Di dunia yang kini dijungkir balikkan dari hari-hari kebahagiaan dan kedamaian yang terus berulang._

 _Yang tertinggal hanyalah mayat yang mati._

 _Mati._

 _Aku tidak mau._

 _Meskipun artinya mati itu tidak akan bisa membuka mata lagi untuk melihat hari esok._

 _Namun aku tetap ingin hidup._

 _Tapi demi apa?_

 _Di dunia yang sudah membusuk seperti ini._

 **-XXX-**

Ah... Mimpi ya? Hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi di dunia ini. Kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi, sudah sering terjadi bukan? Bukan hanya aku yang mengalaminya.

"...Nona!?"

Siapa...?

Aku mendengar suara wanita yang terdengar sangat panik. Sebuah handuk lembab menyeka sedikit keringat pada wajahku.

Seraya mengumpulkan nyawa, kubuka mataku yang masih terasa berat. Kulihat ada beberapa orang wanita yang menurutku seorang dayang yang merawatku. Mereka tersenyum lega. Lalu muncul seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan balutan kimono berwarna kuning menghampiriku. "Ah, akhirnya kamu sudah sadar! Tadi kamu tiba-tiba teriak. Dasar, kau membuatku terkejut." Ucapnya sembari mengusap rambutku.

Mataku menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Sepertinya aku berada di ruang perawatan. Bau ramuan dan obat-obatan lainnya tersusun rapi di lemari dan meja. Aku tertidur diatas _futon_. Kuubah posisiku agar bisa duduk dan kembali memastikan keadaan di sekitarku.

...tunggu, kenapa aku masih hidup? Dan siapa wanita ini?

"Oh sudahlah. Jangan memasang wajah panik seperti itu! Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"..." Aku menjauhi kontak mata dengan wanita itu. Aku tidak boleh berada di sini. Mungkin saja aku ditemukan lalu ditahan.

"Hei, jangan mengabaikanku, gadis kecil." Wanita itu menarik pipiku. "Dasar anak nakal, padahal selama ini aku sudah merawatmu dan inilah yang kudapat? Ya ampun..."

Dia yang merawatku? Gawat, aku sudah membuatnya repot. Bahkan aku bersikap seperti orang sombong. Aku bergegas beranjak lalu menunduk dalam. "M-Maafkan aku. Namaku Shiraishi Suzu. Terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini. Dan lalu... um..."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat menilaimu. Ternyata kamu gadis yang baik! Hm hm!" Ucap wanita itu manggut. "Karena kamu sudah memperkenalkan diri. Aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Namaku Nene, istri dari Hashiba Hideyoshi."

"Hashiba... Hideyoshi...?" Ulangku.

Hideyoshi, aku pernah mendengar nama itu, sering sekali. Dia adalah tangan kanan Oda Nobunaga yang sangat dipercayai. Berarti saat ini aku berada di...

"Disini Istana Nagahama, Suzu."

Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Lalu disini istana Nagahama, katanya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama istana itu. Tapi tempat ini terlihat familiar. Aku pernah disini sebelumnya...

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Suzu. Kau pernah berada disini bukan? Wajar saja, selama ini kamu berada di klan Azai. Ini adalah Istana Imahama. Omae-sama mengganti nama istana ini menjadi Nagahama. Nah, kamu tak perlu cemas! Kamu aman disini-"

"T-Tunggu dulu! Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja, tanyakan apa saja yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Baru saja Anda mengatakan nama istana ini diganti oleh Hideyoshi-sama. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama?"

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas. "Oichi-sama sudah kembali pada Nobunaga. Sedangkan Nagamasa, sudah tiada..."

"Eh...?"

"Beliau dan putranya telah melakukan _seppuku_. Lalu Omae-sama sudah merekrut seluruh pasukan klan Azai yang tersisa."

"..." Begitu, ternyata beliau gagal melarikan diri dari Istana Odani, jadi artinya... "Dan Hideyoshi-sama ditunjuk untuk memerintah provinsi Omi? Juga, mengambil alih istana ini?"

Wanita bernama Nene itu tersenyum. "Wah, ternyata kamu gadis yang pintar! Kau benar!"

...ini semua salah Nobunaga. Ia merebut kebahagiaan Nona Oichi dan menghancurkan tekad Tuan Nagamasa.

Bukan, yang salah adalah dunia ini.

Tapi waktu itu, Hideyoshi tak berniat untuk menghancurkan klan Azai dan Asakura, beliau terpaksa menuruti perintah Nobunaga. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Dendam pun tak ada gunanya.

Bibiku pernah mengatakan padaku untuk tetap hidup walaupun semua yang kulewati membuatku menderita.

Namun sekarang, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Wanita itu berdiri. "Nah, sekarang kamu sudah sadar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Aku tahu kamu akan bosan jika terus istirahat."

"Ya, tubuhku terasa kaku. Tapi, aku ingin pergi sendirian."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

"Omong-omong, Onene-sama. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyaku seraya mengganti pakaianku.

Nona Nene mengurut dagu. "Hm... kira-kira dua minggu lebih."

"Eh!? Selama itu!?" pekikku kaget.

"Benar!"

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar lalu berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. "Anu... Onene-sama?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa nona menemukan sebuah bel saat aku pingsan di Istana Odani? Belnya kecil berwarna emas..."

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya. Sepertinya bel itu sangat berharga bagimu, ya?" tanya istri dari Hideyoshi itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Ah, tidak apa kok! Itu hanya bel. Tak perlu dipikirkan..." Setelah memasang pakaian, aku membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih banyak telah merawatku, Onene-sama. Aku sungguh berhutang nyawa padamu."

Ia tersenyum ramah. "Hm! Sama-sama."

 **-XXX-**

Matahari perlahan menurun hendak terbenam, membuat langit berwarna jingga kemerahan. Suara hiruk pikuk kesibukan penduduk membisingkan kedua indera pendengaranku. Kupasang kerudung untuk menutupi kepalaku. Aku tak ingin rambut perakku menjadi pusat perhatian orang, bahkan aku memiliki mata merah seperti batu rubi. Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini. Bahkan dulu orang-orang penyandang klan Azai sering memanggilku ' _Inaba no Shirousagi'_ , hanya karena memiliki warna rambut dan mata seperti kelinci putih. Tapi jangan salah sangka, kepribadianku tidak sama dengan hewan dari cerita dongeng itu. Memalukan sekali. Tapi Nona Oichi dan Tuan Nagamasa memuji rupa anehku ini. Begitu pula Bibi.

Kedua mataku mengarah ke gunung dimana Istana Odani berada. Namun yang tersisa hanyalah reruntuhan kayu yang rapuh. Aku ingin pergi kesana, tapi itu hanya akan membuatku semakin sedih. Lagipula aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menemukan belku disana.

Entah sejak kapan aku sampai di depan pohon _momiji_. Satu persatu dedaunan merah kekuningan menjari itu jatuh diatas kepalaku. "Tunggu, lalu apa yang terjadi pada Tōdō-dono dan Ōtani-dono?" gumamku. Sejak aku terjebak di Istana Odani, aku tidak tahu apa mereka selamat atau tidak. Apa mungkin mereka masih mengikuti Nona Oichi? Ah bukan, itu tidak mungkin. Lalu kemana mereka berdua pergi?

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya mengacak rambutku dengan kesal. "Duh! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!?" Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi, kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak. Semua orang didekatku menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan belku juga hilang entah kemana. "Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini?"

Tunggu, aku baru ingat. "Oh iya, Nene-sama tadi bilang kalau Hideyoshi-sama merekrut pasukan klan Azai yang tersisa. Pasti mereka masih berada di sini!"

"Oi. Kau yang disana."

"Eh? Siapa?" Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat orang yang sepertinya memanggilku. Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran denganku berdiri di hadapanku. Memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna coklat dengan tatapan matanya yang tak ramah seperti tak mau akrab dengan orang lain.

'Dasar, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Pergi sana, dasar penganggu. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang berpikir dengan serius?'. Itu yang ingin kutakan tapi aku mengurung niat buruk tersebut. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap baik padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Onene-sama memanggilmu, ikut aku."

"Onene-sama?" Padahal tadi dia menyuruhku untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Tubuhku masih terasa kaku karena sudah terlalu lama tertidur.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Ayo cepat." Dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Baik..." Jawabku seraya menyusulnya. Pasti suasananya akan semakin canggung jika aku berjalan di sampingnya, jadi aku berjalan di belakangnya.

Ia bahkan tidak mengajakku mengobrol. Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar sombong, sesuai perkiraanku.

"...hei."

Apa? Apa dia memanggilku? Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat menilainya. "Ya?"

"... kau... siapa namamu?" Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit gugup. Dasar, sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku menganggap dirinya sombong ya? Aku berhenti berjalan, lalu membungkuk. "Shiraishi Suzu. Salam kenal."

"...oh."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku mendengar jawaban singkatnya. "Hei, bukan jawaban singkat itu yang ingin kudengar. Seharusnya dari awal kau memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum kau ingin mengenalku." Jawabku mulai kesal sambil melipat tangan.

"D-Diam kau! S-Siapa yang mau berkenalan dengan perempuan aneh sepertimu!?" bentaknya terbata-bata.

Alisku mengernyit lagi. 'Perempuan aneh', katanya? Ya, memang. Aku menghargai tanggapan jujur itu, aku juga menganggap diriku aneh. Tapi tetap saja, sikap laki-laki ini sangat menyebalkan. "Oh? Baiklah kalau begitu..." Aku berjalan cepat mendahuluinya. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Aku akan pergi bertemu dengan Nene-sama sendiri. Kau boleh pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari menuju ke dalam istana.

"Kau...!" Ia berlari mengejarku. "Tunggu dulu! A-Aku...!"

Aku berhenti berlari kemudian menoleh. "Ada apa lagi?" Aku membalas tatapannya tadi dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih dingin, setidaknya aku usahakan seperti itu. Mata dibalas mata.

"Namaku... Ishida Mitsunari..." Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau! Kau mempermainkanku!?" bentaknya kesal.

"Tentu tidak. Kita baru saja bertemu, bukan? Aku hanya salah menilaimu." Kemudian aku tersenyum. "Salam kenal, ya."

"...ya. Salam kenal, Shiraishi."

Kulebarkan senyumanku. "Begitulah caranya berkenalan dengan orang yang baru kau temui, Ishida-san."

"Aku sudah tahu itu..." Ia membuang muka.

Aku kembali tertawa. "Kau memang tidak bisa bersikap baik, ya? Nah, ayo."

 **-XXX-**

Sepanjang jalan menuju istana, aku bertanya banyak hal mengenai dirinya. Ishida Mitsunari, dia baru saja direkrut oleh Tuan Hideyoshi. Dia setahun lebih tua dariku. Dia tidak sendirian, ia memiliki dua orang teman yang bernama Katō Kiyomasa dan Fukushima Masanori. Dan alasan Nona Nene memanggilku adalah memperkenalkan tiga anak laki-laki itu.

"Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik!" ucap Nona Nene menepuk kedua tangan dengan wajah senang.

Sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak pernah berteman. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah memiliki teman sungguhan. Bahkan aku belum pernah bermain dengan anak laki-laki. Lagipula, aku ini―

"Woooh! Shiraishi ternyata sangat manis! Ya 'kan, Mitsunari―"

"Diam kau." ucap Mitsunari dengan dingin. Ia menginjak kaki Masanori sehingga ia menjerit kesakitan.

"Selama ini kami telah menunggumu hingga kau sadar. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Shiraishi?" tanya laki-laki rambut berwarna abu-abu, Kiyomasa.

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah bertanya, Katō-san."

"Omong-omong, Shiraishi. Nene-sama pernah bilang kalau kau itu _miko_. Apa itu benar?" tanya Mitsunari.

Dengan sekejap, senyumanku menghilang ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Mitsunari. Wajar Nona Nene tahu, karena aku mengenakan seragam _miko_ saat aku berada di Istana Odani.

Tapi yang tidak kumengerti adalah sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin menceritakannya, dan sebagiannya yang tersisa adalah sebaliknya. Tapi, jika disembunyikan tak akan ada gunanya. Pada akhirnya mereka akan tahu yang sesungguhnya.

"Shiraishi...?" Kiyomasa memanggilku.

"Itu benar," jawabku. "Tapi aku tidaklah hanya seorang _miko_. Dulu, Obaa-sama adalah murid dari Mochizuki Chiyome-sama. Dan semua ilmu yang Bibi pelajari diturunkan padaku."

"Mochizuki Chiyome? _Kunoichi_ dari klan Takeda itu?" tanya Nona Nene kaget bukan main.

"Benar. Aku tidak terlalu menganggap diriku sebagai _kunoichi_. Karena selama ini, aku menggunakan kekuatanku hanya untuk melindungi Oichi-sama. Sebenarnya dulu, Obaa-sama melakukan penyamaran sebagai _miko_ , untuk membunuh Nagamasa-sama."

"Membunuh...?" gumam Mitsunari.

"Aku tidak tahu demi apa. Tapi, Oichi-sama begitu mempercayai Obaa-sama. Oleh karena kepercayaan Oichi-sama, ia membatalkan misinya dan terus berjuang untuk melindungi Oichi-sama. Tapi Nobunaga, Istana Odani, Nagamasa-sama dan juga Obaa-sama. Semuanya menghilang begitu saja."

"Shiraishi..."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Onene-sama, orang sepertiku ini... apakah tidak apa dibiarkan hidup? Bahkan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bersedia melakukan _jigai_ jika itu hukumanku."

"Shiraishi! Apa yang kau katakan!?" bentak Kiyomasa.

Nona Nene tertawa pelan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Suzu? Kau terlalu berlebihan, terlalu! Kamu masih anak-anak dan mana mungkin aku akan memintanya pada Omae-sama. Lagipula, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Kemudian wanita itu menghampiriku, kedua tangannya berada di bahuku. Mata coklatnya terkunci pada mataku. "Walaupun Suzu belum mengetahui apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku yakin kau akan menemukannya."

Mendengar kalimatnya itu, aku ingin protes. Tapi, Nona Nene ada benarnya. Cepat atau lambat, mungkin aku akan menemukannya. Mungkin saja...

"... itu bukan bohong, 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Kalau aku berbohong, kau boleh menarik telingaku."

Entah ia bercanda atau tidak, aku tak tahu. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku akan memegang kata-katanya. "Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Nona Nene memelukku erat. "Suzu benar-benar... Padahal aku sudah susah payah menyelamatkanmu tapi kamu malah berniat membuang nyawamu."

Astaga, benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini. "M-Maafkan aku, Onene-sama! Aku terlalu egois, aku malah membuat pertolonganmu sia-sia."

Lalu ia meregangkan pelukannya, ia meraih wajahku dan tersenyum. "Suzu, bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, kau harus berterima kasih. Bukan meminta maaf. Ya?"

Kalimatnya begitu menghangatkan semua perasaanku. Sosok Nona Nene membuatku teringat akan kedua orang tuaku dan juga bibi. Kini, aku akan percaya― bukan, aku sangat percaya bahwa kehidupanku nanti menumbuhkan tujuan baru yang pantas. "Terima kasih, Nene-sama."

Beliau kembali memelukku erat diiringi dengan tawa kecil. Aku hanya pasrah dan tersenyum, membiarkannya mengeluarkan seluruh kasih sayangnya yang begitu persis seperti seorang ibu padaku. "Suzu, meskipun kamu belum tahu apa yang akan kau jalani, ingat perkataanku. Hiduplah dari hasrat yang sungguh kau inginkan."

"'Yang aku inginkan...?"

"Ya, dan Suzu tidak sendirian. Aku, Omae-sama, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori dan semuanya pasti akan selalu ada untukmu."

"...Nene-sama."

Nona Nene tak menjawab, beliau masih tersenyum. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan! Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori! Kalian juga! Aku akan mengajari kalian _Nene Ninpo_!" Ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Apa aku juga harus ikut?" tanyaku.

"M-Mohon bimbingannya, Onene-sama!" ucap Kiyomasa semangat.

"Woah! Kiyomasa mulai bersemangat! Baiklah, aku juga!" pekik Masanori. "Ayo, Mitsunari!"

"...berisik, bodoh." gerutu Mitsunari dengan sombongnya.

Melihat mereka, aku menyadari dua hal. Aku harus tetap hidup, bagaimana pun caranya aku pasti akan menemukannya. Lalu yang kedua, sekarang aku memiliki teman, teman yang sesungguhnya.

Selama ini aku hanya selalu sendirian, hanya berfokus pada posisiku untuk melindungi Oichi-sama. Tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bermain seperti anak-anak yang lain. Hidup biasa seperti penduduk desa. Tapi hanya karena rupaku seperti si kelinci putih penipu dan posisiku untuk melindungi Oichi-sama, aku dianggap tak pantas memiliki teman.

Yah, meskipun begitu... yang penting sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya. Teman sesungguhnya. Masanori, walaupun dia sangat berisik tapi dia selalu saja membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan. Kiyomasa, dia sangat peduli dengan orang terdekatnya. Mitsunari, walaupun sombong terkadang dia juga bisa menunjukkan sisi baik.

Meskipun begitu banyak hal buruk yang menimpaku, aku akan menyimpan seluruh momen yang telah lewat, yang akan datang dan sekarang.

"'Tetaplah bertahan hidup, itu yang terpenting,' 'kah...?"

 **-XXX-**

Malam pun tiba. Nona Nene sudah memberikanku kamar di Istana Nagahama. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Aku sudah terlalu lama tidur. Kupanjati pohon _momiji_ yang ada di depan halaman kemudian duduk diatas dahan.

"Bulan sabit..." lirihku seraya menengadahkan kepala memandang langit malam. Ucapan Nona Nene terus terulang di dalam kepalaku ditambah dengan satu pertanyaan yang sulit kujawab.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?"

Tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk pulang. Tidak ada pula orang yang berharga bagiku yang ingin kulindungi. Aku benar-benar tidak punya tujuan. Tapi ucapan Nona Nene membuatku kembali sadar. Aku tidak sendirian.

Namun, apa tidak apa aku terus berada disini? Apa yang akan kulakukan? Menjadi prajurit? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat peperangan. Itu hanya membuat nyawaku melayang percuma. Anak kecil sepertiku mana mungkin memiliki tekad seperti prajurit lainnya.

Kalau aku meninggalkan Omi, apa aku harus menemui Nona Chiyome? Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak yakin. Entah aku akan diperlakukan seperti apa, aku tidak mau membayangkannya. Bahkan aku tidak mengenal satu orang pun di klan Takeda.

Setidaknya aku harus hidup demi diriku sendiri. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Mencari pekerjaan selain menjadi bawahan sangat susah apalagi untuk anak kecil sepertiku. Aku ini bodoh, lemah, dan tak berguna.

Tapi aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini.

...

Semua pemikiran ini membuat kepalaku sakit, kusandarkan kepalaku pada pohon lalu nenghela napas. "Mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya aku menemukan jawabannya."

 **-XXX-**

Hari berikutnya, aku mengunjungi _dojo_. Karena aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan hal apapun, aku hanya memerhatikan Kiyomasa dan Masanori yang sedang latihan.

"Oh, Shiraishi! Kau mau latihan juga?" seru Masanori tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja." jawabku seraya duduk memperhatikan mereka.

"Begitu ya―ack!" Kiyomasa langsung memukul kepalanya dengan pedang kayu. "Kiyomasa, kau tidak adil! Padahal aku sedang berbicara dengan Shiraishi!" bentak Masanori mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir kau punya kesempatan untuk menyapa seseorang di medan perang?"

"Disini dan medan perang 'kan berbeda―gah!" Kiyomasa memukul kepalanya lagi.

"Jangan banyak mengoceh! Lawan aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu, Masanori!"

Aku hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua bertengkar. Seluruh isi kepalaku masih mencari jawaban yang ingin kutemukan.

Apa tidak apa jika aku terus berada disini?

"Shiraishi? Ada apa?" sapa Kiyomasa menghampiriku.

"Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Nah, permisi..." ucapku seraya berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah, baiklah..." ucap Kiyomasa.

Aku berjalan keluar istana, sebetulnya aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Namun aku menyerahkan arah tujuanku pada langkahku saja. Kupasang kerudung hitam untuk menutupi rambutku lalu terus berjalan.

Suasananya sama seperti kemarin, para penduduk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Lalu pandanganku berpindah kearah gunung, reruntuhan Istana Odani masih ada disana.

"...aku akan pergi kesana saja deh. Ah!" Tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Aku langsung membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, Tuan!"

"...kau."

Suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Aku mengangkat kepala agar bisa melihat sosok orang itu. Pria bersurai hitam yang mengenakan topi berwarna putih-biru dengan lambang klan di tengahnya, ia menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan kerah. Iris matanya berwarna abu-abu.

"... _Shirousagi_?"

"Ōtani-dono! Kumohon jangan memanggilku itu!"

"Jangan khawatir, arwahmu akan segera kukirim ke surga. Ah, atau neraka?"

"Jangan seenaknya mengataiku sudah mati! Aku masih hidup!" balasku lagi. Lalu tangan kanannya mendarat diatas kepalaku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Telat, tahu! Lalu apa maksud Tuan 'kalau begitu'!?" balasku lagi. Aku malah mengikuti candaannya.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku bercanda. Sudah dua minggu kau tak sadarkan diri. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya pria itu menurunkan tangannya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ōtani-dono berada disini artinya..."

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melayani Hideyoshi-sama."

Aku menghela napas lega. "Begitu ya."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau masih tak sadarkan diri, beliau memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang dirawat oleh Onene-sama. Aku tak menyangka kau masih hidup..."

"Aku juga. Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah..." gumamku. Aku menghindari kontak mata dengan Tuan Yoshitsugu. Entah dia mendengarku atau tidak, tapi ia hanya terdiam.

"Shiraishi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang ingin kujawab secepat mungkin, Ōtani-dono. Tapi aku... tidak ingin terlibat perang lagi..."

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Begitu 'kah? Shiraishi, aku akan mentraktirmu _manju_. Ikuti aku."

"Eh? Ah, baik."

Sesampainya di kedai manisan, aku duduk di luar sembari menunggu Tuan Yoshitsugu. "Ini." Pria bermanik abu-abu itu memberiku sepotong _manju_.

"Ah, _itadakimasu_." Lalu Tuan Yoshitsugu duduk disebelahku.

"Kau yakin, Shiraishi?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku menatapnya.

"Padahal gadis kecil seusiamu dengan keahlian yang hebat bisa membantu Hideyoshi-sama." Ia menurunkan sedikit kerahnya lalu memakan _manju_.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat perang." sahutku seraya memerhatikan para penduduk yang sibuk berjalan kian kemari. "Tapi, jika aku pergi dari sini, Chiyome-sama mungkin saja akan menemukanku dan menjadikanku sebagai _kunoichi_ seperti mendiang bibiku. Aku tidak mau..."

"...kau kehilangan arus tujuanmu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ōtani-dono. Menurutmu, apa aku harus kembali pada Chiyome-sama?"

"Aku tidak berhak menentukan tujuan hidupmu, Shiraishi. Itu semua tergantung pilihanmu." Mendengar jawabannya, aku menghela napas kecewa. "Tapi, aku punya usulan untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kau memiliki kecakapan yang tidak dimiliki oleh anak-anak pada umumnya. Kau sudah mengenal situasi dunia, tapi kau ingin menghindari aliran itu. Namun menurut pandanganku, kau mampu melawannya, Shiraishi."

"Melawannya?"

"Apa kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Tuan Yoshitsugu mulai menatapku.

Sejujurnya aku belum yakin dengan dugaanku tapi aku benci mengatakannya. "Artinya, aku tidak bisa menghindari perang?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan tidak bisa, tapi kau mampu menghadapinya."

"..." Aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Tuan Yoshitsugu mengatakan aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi, aku tidak mau terlibat. Aku tidak bisa menanggung semua resiko itu.

"Tak apa, aku tidak akan menyangkal keputusanmu. Berpikir sebelum bertindak." Ia beranjak lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, Ōtani-dono!"

"Hm?" Ia menoleh kearahku.

"Tōdō-dono dimana? Apa dia tidak bersama Ōtani-dono?"

Ia membalikkan badan. "Sayang sekali, tidak. Kami memiliki arus yang berbeda."

"Eh?" Memiliki arus yang berbeda, katanya? Apa mereka bermusuhan?

Tatapan matanya melembut. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin dia akan tahu bahwa kau masih hidup. Dan kami tidak bermusuhan." ucapnya sembari mengusap kepalaku. "Ternyata dugaanku benar kalau kau menyukainya."

Pipiku memanas. "B-Bukan begitu, Ōtani-dono! Aku hanya mengagumi Tōdō-dono... hanya itu kok," gumamku sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia mendengus pelan. "Nah, aku memiliki urusan yang harus kukerjakan. Shiraishi, gadis kecil sepertimu jangan sampai pulang larut malam," ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Sekarang 'kan masih siang!" balasku sambil menatapnya pergi. "Dasar, aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat." gerutuku sambil melahap _manju_.

...

Tadi Tuan Yoshitsugu bilang kalau aku mampu melawannya?

Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, aku tidak punya orang yang ingin kulindungi. Aku ini hanya gadis kecil, lemah, dan sendirian-

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak mengerti.

 **-Shiraishi Suzu's Perspective END**

 **-XxX-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/N :** Oke! Ini fanfic pertama saya untuk fandom SW. Maafkan bila ada kesalahan pada gaya tulisan saya yang makin gaje. Mohon berikan kritik dan saran pada kotak review dibawah ini!

Buat fic saya yang belum selesai di fandom sebelah. Maaf ya, soalnya saya cuma bisa fokus ke satu fic. *sujud gaje*

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Stay Alive

**A/N :** Oke! Kembali lagi! Mari langsung saja balas review! Jadi terharu review-nya cepat datang. Apalagi dari yang sering review di fic-ku sebelumnya. Ahh senangnya diriku~ *lebay*

 **-erikfinnvladimir**

Blossom : Hore! Ada erik-san lagi! *unyel- ditendang*

Scarlet : Haha, aku malahan heran kenapa gak ada fanfic soal mas vantat bebek-ekh keceplosan. Uwaa!

Takatora : *bekuin Scarlet* Hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu.

Suzu : Takatora-sama ah, maksudku...Tōdō-dono, tenanglah!

Yoshitsugu : Oh, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku memang menakutkan. Buktinya aku bisa mengutukmu dengan-

Suzu : Ōtani-dono juga jangan mengancam orang!

Blossom : Haduh nak, kamu mulai PMS. Haha, aku malah ngira Takatora lumayan terkenal tapi waktu cek di fanfic malah hampir gak ada fanfic-nya. Yosh! Terima kasih buanyak sudah mereview! Ciyus eike terharu cyin~ *kena virus banci dari fandom sebelah- ditendang lagi*

Suzu : *sweatdrop* Terima kasih banyak!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Yay! Met datang! Senangnya di-review oleh pembaca setiaku~ *nangis gaje*

Scarlet : Hoooh, dulu aku malah demem main Basara tapi gak pernah kepikiran bikin OC wkwkwk. *lirik Keiji versi Basara* Btw, nak Suzu... ingat tuh ya nasehatnya. Dendam tak ada gunanya. But wait... *lirik Takatora*

Suzu : Ada apa?

Takatora : Apa yang kau lihat?

Scarlet : Yang punya dendam sekarang elu ya mz. Ekh malah kasih spoiler buat chapter ini. Biarlah, lagian mau dibaca. *plak*

Takatora : ...terserah. Baiklah, terima kasih telah memberi review.

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. 'Kami to Hito to' by yu-yu belongs to the composer(?).

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, penulisan gaya bahasa dan diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game dan sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Stay Alive**

 **-XxX-**

 **-Tōdō Takatora's Perspective**

Sebesar dan sehebat apapun suatu hal, suatu saat pasti akan hancur. Tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa bertahan selamanya. Itu juga berlaku untuk Istana Odani yang telah runtuh ini.

Tapi, aku tak bisa memaafkan Oda. Terlebih lagi, Hideyoshi.

Orang itu, meskipun ia berniat untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Nagamasa dan Nona Oichi. Dia tetap saja menuruti perintah Nobunaga, ia malah membuang tekadnya yang kini telah membusuk. Klan Azai benar-benar telah musnah, penerusnya pun telah tiada.

Bahkan perang yang baru saja terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, telah membuat nyawa seorang gadis kecil yang tak bersalah melayang.

Aku semakin tak bisa memaafkannya. Rasa dendam mulai tumbuh sehingga hatiku mulai terasa membeku.

 **-XxX-**

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bermain?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu memandang anak-anak yang tengah asyik bermain. Kerudung hitam yang menutupi kepalanya membuatku tak dapat melihat raut wajahnya. Bahkan ia belum mau menatapku. Biasanya aku sering melihat gadis kecil berkerudung hitam itu bermain dengan anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya. Sampai akhirnya sekarang dia berhenti mendekati mereka._

 _"Apa Tuan tahu tentang dongeng 'Inaba no Shirousagi'?"_

 _Aku menaikkan kedua alisku. "Ya. Seingatku itu menceritakan tentang seekor kelinci putih yang ingin bertemu dengan seorang tuan putri. Si kelinci menipu beberapa ekor hiu agar ia bisa mencapai pantai, tapi pada akhirnya hiu itu menguliti si kelinci..."_

 _Ia menurunkan kepalanya. "...apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti kelinci putih itu, Tuan?" Gadis kecil itu membalikkan badannya dan menatapku._

 _Pertanyaan itu membuatku sadar bahwa ia dijauhi oleh teman-temannya hanya karena sosoknya seperti 'Inaba no Shirousagi'. Selama ini aku tak pernah melihat warna mata merah seperti miliknya, bahkan rambut perak murni itu. Mereka tak ingin menjadi hiu yang ditipu oleh si kelinci. Tapi mereka salah, gadis kecil ini tak pernah ingin menjadi kelinci tersebut._

 _"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"_

 _Gadis itu mengedipkan mata kebingungan. "...Shiraishi Suzu. Kalau tidak salah Tuan adalah Tōdō Takatora-dono, benar?"_

 _Dia sudah tahu tentangku?_

 _Aku berlutut di depannya lalu membelai kepala gadis kecil bermarga Shiraishi tersebut. "Dengar, Shiraishi. Jangan pikirkan hal buruk yang sudah mereka katakan padamu. Kau adalah kau. Mereka tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirimu yang sebenarnya."_

 _"...padahal aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menipu mereka."_

 _"Ya, aku sudah tahu."_

 _Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangku bingung. "'Sudah tahu'?"_

 _"Kau sendiri yang bertanya padaku. 'Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti kelinci putih itu?' Bahkan kau terdengar tidak menyukai dongeng itu."_

 _Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Begitu ya?"_

 _"Yah, tapi kalau diperhatikan kau memang terlihat mirip kelinci putih." Ia langsung menutup kepalanya dan tak mau menatapku. "Hei, jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak memihak teman-temanmu itu."_

 _"Mereka bukan temanku." Jawabnya langsung._

 _Baru kali ini kudengar seorang anak berani mengakui bahwa mereka bukan temannya. "Dengar, maksudku itu adalah..." Aku meraih rambut peraknya. "Rambutmu, matamu..."_

 _"Seperti 'Inaba no Shirousagi'?"_

 _"Ya, tapi kau bukan 'Inaba no Shirousagi'."_

 _Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak mengerti..."_

 _Aku mendengus pelan. "Tak apa kalau kau tidak mengerti. Yang penting pegang ucapanku..."_

 _"'Aku adalah aku'?"_

 _"Benar..."_

 _Gadis itu melipat tangannya seraya menutup mata, ia sedang berpikir. Lalu membuka sebelah matanya untuk melirik kearahku. Lalu kembali menutupnya dan terus berpikir._

 _"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

 _Gadis itu menggeleng. "B-Bukan kok. Aku hanya bingung maksud perkataan Tuan tadi."_

 _"Tidak perlu terburu-buru mencaritahu maksud perkataanku. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengerti."_

 _"Benarkah? Ah, sebenarnya aku bukan bingung tentang hal itu."_

 _"Lalu apa?"_

 _"Cerita dongeng tentang 'Inaba no Shirousagi' tadi."_

 _"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Keluhku seraya menghela napas._

 _"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!" Ia menggoyangkan kedua tangannya._

 _"Jadi?"_

 _"Maksudku akhir dari ceritanya tadi! Si kelinci putih tidak mati setelah dikuliti oleh hiu-hiu 'kan?" Tanya anak perempuan itu dengan wajah penasaran._

 _Aku mengurut dagu seraya mengingat dongengnya. "Hm, seingatku Okuninushi memulihkan kulit kelinci itu dengan-"_

 _"Itu dia!" Gadis itu menepuk kedua tangannya._

 _Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan anak ini. "Apanya?"_

 _"Tōdō-dono adalah Okuninushi! Dan aku adalah Inaba no Shirousagi!" Ucapnya tersenyum lebar._

 _Aku tertawa pelan. "...bukankah kau sendiri bilang kalau kau tidak mau seperti si kelinci penipu itu?"_

 _"Ah, benar juga! Uh, maksudku bukan seperti itu! Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..." gerutunya sambil memegang kepalanya histeris. "Oh, aku mengerti!" Gadis itu kembali menatapku dengan senyuman lebar terulas pada wajahnya. "Anggap saja kelinci itu berniat baik! Dia bukan menipu!"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Tōdō-dono adalah Okuninushi yang menolongku! Seperti sekarang!" Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar._

 _Aku bisa mengerti apa yang ingin gadis kecil itu katakan. Hiu-hiu pada cerita dongeng itu adalah (bukan) temannya. Mereka mengira bahwa Shiraishi berteman hanya untuk memanfaatkan mereka seperti Inaba no Shirousagi lakukan. Tapi ia tak pernah berniat demikian. Si kelinci putih yang dijauhi ditemukan oleh Okuninushi, aku yang mendapat peran itu secara kebetulan._

 _Kebetulan 'kah? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa itu hanya sekadar kebetulan atau tidak. Tapi gadis ini terlihat begitu mengharapkanku._

 _Menurut pandanganku, dia hanyalah kelinci putih yang kesepian._

 _Aku mendengus lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Mengubah sedikit saja cerita dongeng itu tidak patut dilakukan."_

 _"Aku memang tidak bermaksud begitu kok! Itu hanya perumpamaan!"_

 _"Begitu." Tanganku berhenti membelai kepalanya._

 _"Tuan!" Ia menahan tanganku dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. "Kumohon temani aku bermain!"_

 _Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Bermain?"_

 _"Obaa-sama tadi menyuruhku untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kalau aku pulang sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa menceritakan padanya apa yang sudah kulakukan."_

 _Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu bermain..."_

 _Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Tōdō-dono!"_

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau sudah tahu namaku? Kapan kita pernah bertemu?"_

 _Kedua alisnya menyempit. "Masa' tidak ingat? Waktu itu aku yang memanggil Tōdō-dono dan Ōtani-dono untuk menghadap ke Nagamasa-sama. Waktu itu Nagamasa-sama memberikan penghargaan pada Tuan 'kan? Ah, dan juga omamori!"_

 _"Omamori? Ah, aku ingat. Ternyata kau yang memberiku omamori."_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk kencang. "Benar! Tōdō-dono sangat hebat, seperti cerita dongeng tentang ksatria hebat yang pernah Obaa-sama ceritakan padaku! Saat di Anegawa dan Kanegasaki, Tuan benar-benar hebat sampai aku hampir lupa dengan-"_

 _Mataku terbelalak terkejut. Mengapa anak kecil sepertinya berada di medan perang? "Tunggu, kenapa kau ada di sana?"_

 _"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menolong Nagamasa-sama."_

 _"Bukan itu. Seharusnya kau..."_

 _"Kau tahu, Tōdō-dono? Obaa-sama adalah pengawal pribadi Oichi-sama lho. Dia mengajariku tentang banyak hal. Sangat banyak." gumamnya sambil menyentuh sebuah bel kecil berwarna emas yang dikalungkan di lehernya. "Oichi-sama sangat mempercayai Obaa-sama. Bahkan Nagamasa-sama pernah bilang bahwa beliau menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri. Karena itu, aku ingin mengikuti Nagamasa-sama mencapai mimpinya."_

 _Lantunan nada suaranya penuh dengan harapan, namun tetap saja itu membuatku sedikit terganggu. "Apa kau tidak takut?_

 _Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, ia menjauhi kontak mata denganku. "Takut..."_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau..."_

 _"Aku ingin menguasai rasa takutku, jadi aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Demi Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama, aku ingin melihat mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang sangat bahagia. Mungkin, inilah jalan hidupku." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tōdō-dono juga 'kan?"_

 _Aku mengedipkan mataku. Ia menyembunyikan lengannya di belakang punggung. "Obaa-sama pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ksatria adalah orang mengayunkan pedangnya untuk melindungi orang lain. Karena itu, aku selalu berpikir ksatria itu orang yang sangat hebat!"_

 _"..." Aku tersenyum tipis. "Begitukah. Nah, Shiraishi, kita akan pergi kemana?"_

 _Senyuman gadis itu lebar. "Kemana saja asalkan tidak bosan! Tōdō-dono tidak keberatan 'kan bermain bersamaku?"_

 _"Tidak sama sekali."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _Aku menaikkan alisku. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku?"_

 _"Tapi kenapa Tuan tidak menolak? Bukankah aneh kalau ksatria hebat seperti Tuan bermain dengan anak kecil sepertiku?"_

 _Aku tidak pernah diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh seorang anak-anak. "...entahlah. Mungkin karena aku ingin?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Aku menghela napas. "Sudahlah, jangan bertanya yang aneh lagi. Kau ingin kemana?"_

 _"Hm..." Gadis itu menggeram lirih seraya berpikir. "Ah, aku tahu! Di dalam Istana Odani ada pohon besar! Ada banyak sekali dedaunan merah berjatuhan disana."_

 _"Benarkah? Nah, kalau begitu ayo."_

 _"Ya!" Gadis itu menarikku ke dalam Istana Odani. Setiap kali ia melangkah, telingaku menangkap dering bel yang pelan. Suaranya terus bergema di dalam kepalaku._

 _Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu._

 **-XxX-**

 _Sesampainya di taman istana, raut wajahnya yang awalnya riang berubah. "...aku tidak menyukai ini," gumamnya sembari melepas tanganku lalu berjalan menghampiri pohon momiji._

 _"Apanya?"_

 _"Pohon_ _momiji_ _ini, aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab gadis itu membalikkan badannya. "Padahal daunnya sangat cantik, tapi pohon ini melepasnya satu persatu._ _"_

 _"Meskipun begitu, disanalah daya tarik dari pohon momiji."_

 _Dia menatapku sekilas lalu berpindah ke pohon itu lagi. "Persis seperti Obaa-sama katakan, semuanya menginginkan kebahagiaan. Tapi selalu ada pengorbananan pada setiap perjuangan demi kebahagiaan itu. Sama seperti pohon ini. Ternyata, tidak ada jalan selain harus mengorbankan sesuatu ya?"_

 _Angin berhembus membuat kerudung hitamnya turun dan melambai-lambaikan helai demi helai rambut peraknya itu. Anak kecil sepertinya sudah mengerti dengan keadaan dunia ini. Seolah-olah ia diseret dengan paksa untuk mengetahui keburukan negeri ini. Mengapa?_

 _"Ah, Takatora. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seorang wanita bersurai coklat menghampiriku dengan wajah ramah khasnya._

 _"Oichi-sama." Aku membungkukkan badan. "Tidak, aku hanya menemani Shiraishi."_

 _Nona Oichi mengarahkan pandangannya ke gadis kecil yang tengah mengumpulkan daun yang jatuh. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu. "Suzu, ia tidak menyukai pohon momiji..."_

 _"Ya. Dia juga berkata seperti itu padaku."_

 _Nona Oichi terdiam sejenak, masih menatap Shiraishi dari kejauhan. "Anak itu, sudah sangat menderita..."_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Oichi-sama?"_

 _Nona Oichi menjalin kedua tangannya. "Kedua orang tuanya menjadi korban perang." Kemudian beliau menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang pohon momiji. "Bibinya yang saat itu datang menyelamatkan kampung halamannya berhasil menemukan Suzu. Ia menemukan Suzu dalam kondisi tangan dan wajahnya berlumuran darah, ia membunuh prajurit yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Sejak itu, ia sudah terbiasa melihat orang mati dihadapannya."_

 _"..." Begitu rupanya, karena itulah ia berada disini._

 _Beliau kembali menatapku. "Nagamasa-sama pasti akan menguasai seluruh Jepang. Dimana semua orang berdamai dan bahagia. Itu juga berlaku untukmu Takatora, juga Suzu."_

 _Aku menghadap kearah Nona Oichi lalu membungkukka badan. "Aku akan selalu setia mengikuti Nagamasa-sama sampai kapanpun. Aku akan berusaha membuat mimpi beliau menjadi kenyataan."_

 _Nona Oichi tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih, Takatora." Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Shiraishi. "Suzu!" Seru Nona Oichi memanggilnya._

 _Gadis kecil bersurai perak itu menoleh. "Ah, Oichi-sama!" Ia langsung berlari menghampiri kami, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya._

 _"Kenapa Suzu mengumpulkan daun-daun ini?" Nona Oichi membelai rambutnya._

 _"Aku ingin mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya gadis itu meratapi daun-daun merah yang ia kumpulkan. "Aku tidak mau daunnya mengering..."_

 _Nona Oichi terdiam sejenak, kedua alisnya menyempit. Tangannya meraih wajah gadis kecil itu. "Suzu, daun yang sudah terlepas dari ranting tak akan pernah bisa kembali. Meski kau menyimpannya, daun itu tetap akan mengering."_

 _"Apakah itu sama halnya dengan kedua orang tuaku, Oichi-sama?" Kelopak mata Nona Oichi melebar, lalu tatapannya kembali berubah sendu. "Apa benar tidak ada cara lain untuk mengembalikannya?"_

 _"Shiraishi..." gumamku._

 _Ia melepas genggaman Nona Oichi, lalu memanjati pohon itu. "Suzu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Nona Oichi kebingungan._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menebarkan semua daun-daun itu. Satu persatu daun itu perlahan jatuh. Lalu Shiraishi turun dari pohon, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu berputar seraya menengadahkan kepala diringi dengan tawa. Shiraishi membuka kedua telapak tangannya seraya meratapi daun merah itu berjatuhan di atas kepalanya."Oichi-sama, apa pohonnya terlihat semakin indah?"_

 _"Suzu..." lirih Nona Oichi._

 _Melihat senyuman yang terulas pada wajah anak perempuan itu, aku merasa bahwa ia menerima segalanya. Kedua orang tuanya, takdirnya, jalan kehidupannya dan segalanya._ _. Ia mengatakan bahwa semua itu jalan yang tapaki itu tidaklah salah._ _Meskipun berat, ia mulai menerima semua itu dengan hati tulus._

 _"Kurasa aku... tidak membenci pohon momiji." Gumamnya._

 _Ia berjalan menghampiri Nona Oichi, lalu menggenggam tangan kanannya. Aku tak berniat memindahkan arah pandanganku ke manik merahnya yang berkilauan. "Aku akan terus melangkah maju._ _Aku pasti akan membantu Oichi-sama agar bisa selalu bersama dengan Nagamasa-sama!"_

 _Nona Oichi berlutut di depannya kemudian memeluknya. "Suzu, terima kasih." Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukan._

 **-XxX-**

 _Matahari telah terbenam, bulan mulai memancarkan cahaya pucat keperakannya. Hari ini aku mendapat giliran untuk berpatroli di dalam istana. Tidak sedikit yang menjaga saat itu. Wajar saja, Tuan Nagamasa tak bisa mempercayai Nobunaga, maka dari itu beliau bergabung dengan Koalisi Anti-Nobunaga. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu kapan Nobunaga akan menyerang klan Azai. Atau mungkin saja Nobunaga membiarkan Tuan Nagamasa..._

 _"Hm?" Aku mendengar suara bel yang pelan. Dari ujung tepi mataku, penglihatanku menangkap sosok gadis berseragam miko dengan kerudung hitam ia pasang berjalan keluar istana. "Shiraishi, kau mau pergi kemana?"_

 _"Ah, Tōdō-dono." Ia berhenti berjalan lalu membungkukkan badan kearahku. "Aku harus pergi untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Nobunaga-sama."_

 _"Nobunaga?"_

 _"Ya, Tōdō-dono sudah tahu, bukan? Nagamasa-sama pernah mengatakan kalau Nobunaga-sama tidak pantas menjadi penguasa Jepang. Karena itu, Nagamasa-sama mengkhianatinya. Jadi aku harus mencari tahu apa rencana Nobunaga-sama. Aku ingin menjadi lebih berguna untuk Nagamasa-sama."_

 _"Kau pergi sendirian?"_

 _"Eh? Biasanya aku memang pergi sendirian kok."_

 _Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan jujurnya. "Apa katamu? Itu terlalu berbahaya!"_

 _"Tapi, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Nobunaga-sama pada Nagamasa-sama. Aku juga sudah tahu yang kulakukan ini berbahaya." Ucapnya seraya membuka kerudungnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tapi tak perlu khawatir, Tuan! Aku sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan aku tidak pernah berniat... untuk mati sekarang."_

 _"Shiraishi..."_

 _"Tōdō-dono, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu, sebelum aku pergi?" Ia menjalin kedua tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiriku._

 _"...apa?"_

 _"Bisakah Tuan mengusap kepalaku?" Pintanya dengan mata berbinar._

 _Mendengar permintaannya membuatku tersenyum. Dia memang masih anak kecil, namun ia sudah mengerti bagaimana kekacauan dunia ini. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi perempuan yang hebat saat ia dewasa nanti. Kubelai rambut perak gadis tersebut, kehalusan rambutnya yang hampir menandingi sutera begitu nyaman disentuh. Senyuman masih terulas pada bibirnya, ia tertawa kecil. Setelah puas, lalu ia melepas tanganku dari kepalanya dengan pelan._

 _"Terima kasih banyak, Tōdō-dono! Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi."_

 _"Ya, hati-hati."_

 _Ia mundur tiga langkah lalu pergi sembari menutup kepalanya dengan kerudung hitamnya. Setiap ia melangkah, suara lonceng kecil selalu bergema di telingaku. Melihat kepergian gadis itu entah mengapa aku masih mencemaskannya._

 _"Ada apa, Takatora? Tak biasanya kau memasang raut wajah seperti itu." Yoshitsugu datang meghampiriku._

 _"Kau rupanya. Kau mengenal anak perempuan yang bersurai perak yang sering berada di istana?" Tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku kearah dimana sosoknya telah menghilang di mataku ditelan kegelapan malam._

 _"Hm? Maksudmu Shiraishi Suzu? Ya, aku tahu. Ia bukan gadis kecil biasa," sahut Yoshitsugu._

 _"Aku juga berpikir begitu," ucapku setelah tertawa pelan._

 **-XxX-**

Aku tak bisa berhenti mencemaskan dirinya saat itu. Anak-anak seperti dirinya tak patut untuk mengetahui keburukan dunia ini. Seharusnya ia berada di tempat yang aman. Namun, tempat dimana ia berasal telah tiada, baginya semua kebahagiaannya direbut. Hanya kedua orang tuanya dimana ia bisa hidup dengan tenang dan damai. Dunia memang kejam.

Dia, meskipun demikian, ia berusaha bertahan dan percaya bahwa dunia dimana ia hidup sekarang masih memiliki banyak keindahan. Selama ini aku tak tahu bahwa ada anak yang memiliki kepribadian tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, sampai akhirnya aku mengenal anak perempuan itu.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Ia tidak dibiarkan hidup, karena aku gagal menyelamatkannya.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat kecil yang berwarna emas dari kantong mantelku. Sebuah bel, benda yang selalu gadis itu bawa kemana pun ia pergi.

Andai aku bisa menyelamatkannya, aku akan membawanya ke tempat dimana ia bisa tenang. Apabila takdir tidak membiarkanku melakukannya, aku tidak akan melepas tangannya. Namun sekarang tak ada yang bisa kulakukan padanya. Gadis itu telah mati.

 **-XxX-**

 _Seperti yang kukira, Nobunaga akan menyerang Azai. Ia memerintah Hideyoshi untuk segera memusnahkan Azai agar ia dapat mengejar ambisinya tanpa adanya halangan. Istana Odani telah dibakar, hampir seluruh pengikut Tuan Nagamasa terkepung oleh pasukan musuh. Beliau juga sudah memerintahku dan Yoshitsugu untuk membawa Nona Oichi ke tempat yang aman sedangkan Tuan Nagamasa mencari pengikutnya yang masih bertahan hidup._

 _"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Nagamasa-sama sendirian. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan beliau serta pengikutnya." Ryouko, pengawal pribadi Nona Oichi yang juga merupakan bibi dari Shiraishi, berlutut di depan keponakannya. Ia meraih wajah anak perempuan itu. "Suzu-chan, maaf ya. Bibi harus menyelamatkan pasukan yang lain agar mereka bisa melarikan diri dari sini. Karena itu, kau harus ikuti Oichi-sama, ya."_

 _"Tapi... aku ingin ikut denganmu, Obaa-sama!"_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa pelan. "Aku senang Suzu-chan ingin pergi bersamaku. Tapi kali ini kamu harus mematuhi perkataanku. Istana sudah terbakar, kalau kamu berada disini terlalu lama, Suzu-chan pasti akan sesak napas, bukan? Kalau itu terjadi, siapa yang akan melindungi Oichi-sama?"_

 _"Eh... itu... Tōdō-dono dan Ōtani-dono ada bersama Oichi-sama."_

 _"Memang benar. Tapi Suzu-chan, apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap bersama Oichi-sama ya. Dan ingatlah, te_ _taplah bertahan hidup, itu yang terpenting."_

 _Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa. Ia meraih kedua tangan Bibinya yang sedikit berkeriput. "Harus ya. Bibi harus kembali! Harus, harus!"_

 _Ia kembali tertawa pelan sebelum mengecup dahi keponakannya. "Iya." Wanita itu berdiri, pandangannya berpindah kearahku. "Tolong jaga keponakanku juga ya,Tōdō-san, Ōtani-san." Ucapnya tersenyum tipis kemudian bergegas pergi._

 _Kami pun segera melewati jalan bawah tanah, Shiraishi yang tak bisa berhenti mencemaskan bibinya selalu melihat ke belakang. Sepasang alisnya menyempit, matanya sedikit berair, bibirnya menggigil. Ketakutan dan kecemasan mempermainkan perasaannya._

 _"Obaa-sama dan Nagamasa-sama masih belum kembali." Gumamnya. "Aku mau mencari mereka!"_

 _"Suzu. Jangan, kau harus tetap bersamaku. Disana berbahaya."_

 _"Aku sudah tahu itu, Oichi-sama! Dari awal... aku sudah tahu..." sahutnya. Suaranya yang awalnya keras berubah pelan. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi. Jadi, Oichi-sama... maafkan aku. Aku harus mencari Obaa-sama!" Ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam Istana Odani yang masih dalam keadaan terbakar._

 _"Suzu!" Seru Nona Oichi._

 _"Oichi-sama, mohon tunggu disini. Aku akan mengejarnya." Aku mengarahkan mataku pada Yoshitsugu, memberinya isyarat untuk membawa Nona Oichi. Yoshitsugu mengangguk._

 _Aku pun menyusul anak perempuan itu. Meski seisi istana sudah terbakar, ia berlari sangat cepat sehingga aku sulit mengejarnya. "Shiraishi! Berhenti!"_

 _Ia mengabaikanku dan terus berlari. Kedua matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. "Obaa-sama! Obaa-sama dimana!?" Serunya. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Kelopak matanya melebar ketika menangkap sosok wanita paruh baya terkena serangan prajurit musuh. "Obaa-sama... Obaa-sama..." Anak perempuan itu bergegas mendekati bibinya._

 _"Shiraishi!" Aku menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga, kemudian menutup matanya dengan telapak tanganku. Tubuh wanita paruh baya itu banyak menumpahkan darah. Teriakannya pun telah berhenti._

 _"Tidak... tidak... Obaa-sama..." Kedua tangannya berusaha untuk melepas tanganku dari matanya. "... terjadi lagi... Aku terlalu lemah..."_

 _"Shiraishi. Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga-"_

 _Anak itu berteriak sangat keras, ia dengan paksa melepasku. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menghabisi para prajurit dihadapannya. Sama sekali tak ada rasa belas kasihan pada sorotan mata merahnya itu, hanya tersisa rasa dendam yang menyelimuti hatinya. Wajahnya terkena percikan darah dan tangannya mulai berlumuran darah. Ia menarik pedang musuh dan terus menyerang dengan membabi buta. Menusuk, menebas, memotong, sampai tak ada habisnya._

 _Kemudian ia mulai menebas mangsanya yang sudah mati. "Shiraishi! Sudah cukup!" Bentakku seraya menahan lengannya._

 _"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Mereka semua sudah merebut Obaa-sama! Karena itu aku harus membalasnya!" Balasnya sambil terus meronta._

 _"Dasar bodoh! Membalas mereka lalu apa!? Kau pikir ada gunanya membunuh musuhmu yang sudah mati!?"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus membalas mereka! Mereka sudah-"_

 _"Kau pikir setelah membalasnya bibimu akan kembali!?" Bentakku lagi._

 _Kedua matanya terbelalak melebar. Pedang yang berada di kedua tangannya terlepas. Melihat ia sudah mulai tenang, kuregangkan genggaman tanganku dari lengannya._

 _"Obaa-sama tidak akan pernah kembali? Sama seperti ayah dan ibu?" Mata merahnya terkunci pada mataku. Melihat raut wajah keputusasaannya membuatku ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar ia mau mendengarku. Tapi tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutku._

 _"Shiraishi..."_

 _"Kenapa mereka selalu saja... direbut dariku? Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan?"_

 _Aku harus menjawabnya. Tapi apa yang harus kujawab? Aku mengutuk diriku di dalam kepalaku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa? "...Shiraishi. Tenanglah, kita harus keluar dari sini. Jika tidak, kita tidak akan selamat.."_

 _Ia tidak menjawabku. Aku kembali mengutuk diriku. Aku meraih tangannya kemudian menariknya dengan pelan. "Ayo."_

 _Diluar harapanku, ia tidak melangkahkan kakinya sedikit pun. Aku tak bisa melihat iris merahnya karena poninya hampir menutup kedua matanya. "Tidak..." gumamnya._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Tidak... aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau lagi!" Ia dengan paksa melepas tanganku kemudian berlari jauh dariku._

 _"Shiraishi! Kembali!" Tiba-tiba aku merasakan guncangan. Satu persatu tiang kayu yang terbakar berjatuhan menghalangi jalanku. Kemudian aku mendengar suara pekikan dari orang yang tidak aku harapkan terjadi sesuatu yang bisa terancam nyawanya. "Shiraishi!"_

 _Ketika aku baru melangkah kaki, aku menginjak sebuah benda kecil. Aku mengenal suara dering itu. Kuarahkan mataku pada kakiku. Penglihatanku menangkap sebuah bel kecil berwarna keemasan. Bel milik Shiraishi. Aku langsung mengambilnya, menggenggam benda itu dengan erat._

 _"Shiraishi. Tunggulah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu sekarang juga."_

 _Namun berulang kali kupanggil namanya, berulang kali aku mencari jalan dan berpikir untuk menyelamatkannya . Aku tidak menemukannya. Takdir tak bisa diubah, aku telah gagal. Aku tidak akan diberi kesempatan. Anak perempuan itu telah menghilang dari dunia ini._

 **-XxX-**

Andai saja sepatah kata muncul dalam kepalaku agar aku bisa menariknya dari sana. Dia pasti masih hidup sekarang. Aku benar-benar masih lemah dan tidak berguna. Mengingat wajah keputusasaannya saat itu sudah membuat dadaku sesak. Aku menyesal, sungguh menyesal.

Aku terdiam meratapi bel yang berada di genggamanku. Hanya benda ini yang tersisa, bel yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Aku menggoyangkan tanganku agar suara dering bel itu berbunyi dengan pelan.

"Shiraishi..." gumamku seraya menatap bel kecil itu.

Aku kembali menyimpan bel itu kemudian berjalan menuju puing-puing istana. Kulihat pohon besar yang sudah rontok dan beberapa dedaunan _momiji_ mengering berserakan di sekitar pohon itu.

 _Kami-sama mou sukoshi dake nukumori kanjitai_

 _Kore ga sadameda to uketomeru made_

Suara itu...

Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Suaranya begitu lembut. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Tapi tidak mungkin jika itu suaranya 'kan?

Aku berjalan menghampiri pohon itu, aku melihat gadis kecil bersandar dengan kepalanya tertutup dengan kerudung hitam.

 _Inochi no hi ga hakanaku kuchite iku_

 _Yume ha owari tsugete_

Setelah berhenti bernyanyi, gadis itu menyadari keberadaanku. Ia mendongak agar dapat melihatku, kelopak matanya terbelalak melebar, iris merahnya terkunci dengan mataku dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Tōdō-dono...!" Ia bergegas berdiri. Raut wajahnya berubah bahagia.

"Shiraishi... kau-" Belum sempat bertanya, gadis itu langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat. "Shiraishi?"

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu melepasku. "M-Maaf Tuan, aku kelepasan." Ucapnya tersipu. "Um, seperti yang Tuan pikirkan, aku masih... hidup."

Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa ia selamat namun aku langsung membuang pertanyaan itu. Aku mengurut dahi dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, tapi syukurlah kau selamat." Aku tertawa pelan saking tidak percaya bahwa dia ada di depanku.

Ya, dia masih hidup.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang selamat dari kebakaran Istana Odani, ya...?" Gumamnya seraya meratapi puing-puing. "Andai saja aku bisa lebih cepat menemukan Obaa-sama lalu bisa menyelamatkan Nagamasa-sama..."

"Shiraishi..."

Ia menggeleng kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Obaa-sama sudah mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus bertahan hidup bagaimana pun caranya."

Kemudian ia terdiam, aku tak dapat melihat mata merahnya karena hampir tertutup oleh poninya. Ia mulai menatapku, memberikan senyuman sendu. Kedua manik merah seolah-olah ingin mengeluarkan air mata namun ia menahannya. Juga menahan isakan tangisnya, gemetar pada tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan kesedihan dan penderitaannya. Ia ingin menahan semua itu namun tidak bisa. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang mulai sedikit basah oleh air matanya, isakan tangisnya pun terdengar cukup keras oleh telingaku.

Akhirnya ia melepas segala yang telah memberatkan hatinya. Ia membalikkan badan, tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah tangisnya. "Sebenarnya aku masih tidak menerimanya. Semua yang ingin kucapai selalu saja semakin jauh bahkan menghilang. Aku masih... terlalu lemah." Ia menjalin kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Berdiri di depannya dan mendengar keluh kesahnya masih belum cukup. Meskipun sedikit, aku ingin membantu meringankan penderitaannya.

"Ternyata dunia ini masih jauh dari kebahagiaan ya? Masih seperti neraka..."

Perlahan aku menaruh tanganku di pundaknya. "Kau benar. Masih banyak lagi orang yang menderita selain kita. Tapi, itu juga salah, Shiraishi." Ia menoleh kearahku. "Kau masih hidup, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk meraih yang kau inginkan."

"...yang aku inginkan?"

"Ya. Apa kau sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ia menghadap kearahku lalu menyeka air matanya. "Aku... ingin hidup bersama Nene-sama dan yang lain. Mereka sudah menyelamatkanku. Mereka juga sangat baik padaku, karena itu aku ingin membantu mereka."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Begitu rupanya." gumamku. Ternyata, aku tidak bisa membawanya bersamaku. Namun aku tidak berhak menentang jalan kehidupannya. Meski Shiraishi masih hidup, namun perasaan dendam masih belum tercabut. Bagaimanapun juga, Oda telah menghancurkan tekad Tuan Nagamasa. Terutama Hideyoshi, niatnya untuk meminta Nobunaga memaafkan Tuan Nagamasa telah hangus. Bahkan, Shiraishi telah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tapi aku hanya berharap mereka tidak memanfaatkan Shiraishi dengan buruk. Seperti memaksa Shiraishi untuk membalas budi mereka karena nyawanya telah terselamatkan.

Meski begitu...

"Dari tujuanmu itu, kau pasti bisa menemukan kebahagiaan disana."

Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum. "Tuan benar." Kedua matanya terpejam. "Obaa-sama bilang, dunia ini tidak hanya lautan kesedihan. Masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui. Tetapi aku yakin, aku pasti bisa menemukannya."

"Ya." Aku membelai kepalanya dengan pelan, gadis kecil bersurai perak itu tertawa kecil.

"Tōdō-dono sendiri bagaimana?"

Aku kembali terdiam sejenak seraya melepas belaian pada rambutnya. "Shiraishi, kita memiliki arah pandangan yang berbeda. Aku tidak berniat untuk melayani Oda. Karena itu, aku akan pergi berkelana sampai aku menemukan orang yang tepat untuk kulayani."

Kedua alisnya menyempit. "Aah, sayang sekali ya. Ōtani-dono juga berkata seperti itu padaku. Kurasa aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Apa?"

Shiraishi tertawa kecil. "Aku bercanda. Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, Tōdō-dono?"

"Tentu saja." Ucapku seraya mengeluarkan sebuah bel kecil dari kantong mantelku. "Aku hampir lupa, belmu selama ini ada bersamaku." Aku memberikan bel kecil tersebut padanya.

Kedua matanya melebar. "' _Suzu_ '..." Ia tersenyum penuh syukur. Tangan kanannya meraih benda itu, namun berhenti, senyumannya berubah. Diluar dugaanku, ia menutup telapak tanganku, tidak mengambil belnya.

"Shiraishi?"

"Untuk sementara, bolehkah aku meminta pada Tuan untuk menjaganya sampai kita bertemu lagi?"

Aku mengurung niatku ingin bertanya mengapa ia memintaku untuk menyimpan belnya. "Apa aku harus berjanji padamu?" Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya perlahan melebar.

Kedua tangannya terjalin, ia mendongak kepalanya melihat reruntuhan Istana Odani. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Karena terkadang aku takut, jikalau aku atau Tōdō-dono tidak bisa menepati janji itu. Tuan tahu 'kan, dunia ini terkadang kejam tapi juga sangat indah. Tapi..." Gadis kecil bersurai perak itu menatapku. "Tuan jangan sampai pergi mendahuluiku, ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat mati secepat itu, bodoh." Dengusku sambil menyentil dahinya.

"Aduh!" Telapak tangannya langsung menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku akan terus bertahan hidup demi membawa mimpi mereka yang telah mati menjadi kenyataan." Suzu terpaku menatapku, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Shiraishi. Jika kau menyerah, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucapku sembari membelai kepalanya.

Ia mengedipkan matanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ya." Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya. "Um, Ta-Takatora-san!"

"...?" Aku mengedipkan mataku. Kali ini dia memanggil nama depanku. "Apa?" Aku menurunkan tanganku dari kepalanya.

"...A-Apa boleh kalau aku memanggil Tuan dengan 'Takatora-san'?" Ucapnya dengan kepalanya menunduk. Ia terlihat tersipu ketika menyebut namaku.

"Tidak masalah, Suzu." Dia terlihat kaget ketika aku menyebut namanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "Oi, kau tak apa? Wajahmu memerah."

"E-Eh!?" Ia langsung menepuk kedua pipinya. "A-Ah, tidak apa kok!" Suzu menggoyangkan kedua tangannya sambil tertawa paksa. "Terima kasih, Takatora-san!" Ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Kenapa ia berterima kasih padaku? Dasar, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara pemikiran perempuan. "...ya."

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga aku bersyukur ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Mungkin aku beruntung bisa datang ke sini dan bisa menemuinya lagi. Kuakui rasanya akan sedikit sepi, karena dia tidak akan datang mengejarku lagi seperti dulu. Tapi aku yakin, di saat yang tepat kami akan bertemu lagi.

 **-XxX-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/N :** Oke! Seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon berikan review-nya di kolom review, pretty please!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Fragments of a Dream

**A/N :** Maaf agak telat. Si author akhir-akhir ini dapat kursus gratis, ini kedua kalinya dapat. Welp, enough about me. Mari langsung balas review!

 **-erikfinnvladimir**

Scarlet : Ciyus, waktu baca ripiw erik-san saya pertama-tama senang kemudian langsung tertohok wkwkwk.

Takatora : *glare* Maaf, tanganku terpeleset.

Suzu : *sweatdrop* Tapi keliatannya sengaja. Takatora-san seram kalau lagi marah.

Blossom : *lirik An Shu* Kalau fic soal si buntut kuda sama si berisik itu lagi di jedain bentar. Soalnya mumpung ada ide buat fic nak Suzu hehehe~ *di multi musou An Shu & Ling Tong*

Suzu : He? Siapa itu Anzu dan Rinton?

Takatora : Nama mereka terdengar asing.

Scarlet : Kamu salah baca nak. *sweatdrop*

Suzu : He-eh. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

 **-RosyMiranto**

Suzu : *sweatdrop* Ano... tolong jangan samakan aku dengan kuda. Lalu apa itu menggerinda?

Scarlet : Kalau gitu tuh batu buat aku aja! Lumayan buat dijual!

Suzu : Iya deh...

Takatora : *muncul urat merah* Bokong bebek... katamu?

Suzu : A-Aaa! Takatora-san jangan marah! *panik*

Scarlet : Aha, Chacha akan saya pastikan muncul di chapter yang akan datang. Yosh, terima kasih banyak telah me-review!

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game dan sejarahnya. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Fragments of a Dream**

 **-XxX-**

 **Shiraishi Suzu's Perspective**

 _"Takatora-san? Untuk apa Tuan menyusun batu-batu itu?" Tanyaku sambil berlutut disampingnya._

 _Pemuda itu duduk di depan puing-puing Istana Odani, ia menaruh satu persatu batu tersebut diatas batu yang ukurannya besar. Setelah selesai menyusun batu-batu tersebut, ia kemudian mulai menatapku._

 _"Kukira kau sudah tahu untuk apa aku menyusun batu ini, tapi ternyata kau tidak tahu sama sekali ya?" Aku mengangguk, masih menatapnya bingung. "Ini adalah pusara bibimu."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Lalu Tuan Takatora kembali menatap batu tersebut. "Bibimu adalah wanita yang hebat. Melihat bibimu mati saat itu, aku berharap beliau masih bernafas. Aku ingin menolongnya. Tapi aku tak sempat karena saat itu kau dan bibimu sudah terperangkap." Ucapnya dengan nada suaranya terdengar sendu._

 _Dadaku terasa sesak ketika mengingat bagaimana bibiku mati. Tubuhnya mengalami luka sayatan yang parah dan juga terdapat luka bakar. Mengingatnya saja itu sudah cukup membuatku ingin menangis lagi. Aku menjalin kedua tanganku dengan erat._

 _"Maaf..." gumamku. Tuan Takatora kembali menatapku, ia terdiam sejenak. Sedangkan aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk berkontak mata dengannya. "Aku sangat lemah. Kalau saja aku mungkin... bisa saja menyelamatkan Nagamasa-sama juga. Ini semua salahku."_

 _"Bodoh." Ia memukul ringan kepalaku dengan punggung jarinya. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkanmu, Suzu." Mataku melirik kearahnya, senyuman tipis tersinggung pada wajahnya membuat kedua mataku bertemu dengan manik birunya. "Jika kau terus berpikir seperti itu, bibimu dan Nagamasa-sama tidak akan senang melihatmu dari alam sana."_

 _"...dari alam sana?" Tanyaku._

 _"Bibimu pernah menceritakannya padamu, bukan? Meski tubuh mereka kini telah dikubur, jiwa mereka tersisa di alam yang lain. Tak ada satu orang pun yang satu seperti apa dunia itu."_

 _Seisi kepalaku mulai memikirkan seperti apa 'alam lain' yang Tuan Takatora maksud. "Yah, asalkan kau bahagia... kedua orang tuamu, bibimu dan Nagamasa-sama juga ikut bahagia. Coba kau pikir? Jika mereka melihatmu menangis dan menyalahkan dirimu, apa mereka akan senang? Jiwa mereka berada di tempat yang jauh, mereka tidak bisa menolongmu."_

 _Aku mengedipkan mataku, melihat dan mendengar bagaimana ia berbicara padaku membuatku tertawa. "Takatora-san berbicara seperti Obaa-sama."_

 _"Begitu 'kah...?" Ucapnya sedikit canggung. Ia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Itu senyuman yang ingin kulihat, Suzu."_

 _"Eh?" Entah mengapa pipiku mulai terasa panas._

 _"Dengan begini, akhirnya aku bisa pergi berkelana sendirian dengan tenang." Ia kemudian berdiri. "Jaga dirimu."_

 _Aku ikut berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badan. "Ya! Terima kasih banyak, Takatora-san! Semoga perjalanan Tuan selamat."_

 _"Tentu saja." Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan omamori berwarna merah yang pernah kubuat untuknya. Syukurlah ia masih membawanya. Aku membalas senyumnya kemudian mengangguk._

 **Summer, June 1575**

Perang kali ini akan mengambil tempat di Nagashino. Orang yang bernama Tokugawa Ieyasu meminta bala bantuan dari Oda Nobunaga yang langsung ia terima. Dengan jumlah prajurit Oda sebanyak tiga puluh ribu dan Tokugawa hanya lima ribu prajurit. Oda juga menyiapkan _teppou_ untuk strategi perang yang membagi pasukan senapan menjadi tiga lapis prajurit agar bisa menghindari kemungkinan prajurit tewas saat mengisi peluru. Lawan yang akan dihadapi adalah pewaris kekuasaan Takeda Shingen yang bernama Takeda Katsuyori.

Mendengar nama Takeda, pikiranku langsung terpusat pada Nona Chiyome. Meski ia adalah mantan tuan dari bibiku, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya.

Tapi yang tidak kumengerti adalah mengapa saat itu bibi diberi misi untuk membunuh Tuan Nagamasa?

"Shiraishi, apa kau akan pergi ke Nagashino?" Pertanyaan Tuan Yoshitsugu membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "Jika kau pergi, sebaiknya kusarankan kau pergi bersama Onene-sama. Kau akan aman bersamanya."

Aku menggeleng. "Terima kasih atas sarannya, Yoshitsugu-san. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan pergi."

Tuan Yoshitsugu terdiam sejenak. "Kau masih memikirkan bibimu?" Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Sejak aku menawari diriku sebagai bawahan Tuan Yoshitsugu, perlahan ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Tidak adil. Mungkin kalau aku membuka kerah dan topinya, aku akan membalas dengan membaca pikirannya juga. Ah tidak tidak. Apa-apaan yang kupikirkan? Itu perbuatan yang tidak pantas. Aku pasti akan dianggap orang jahat. Lagipula, Tuan Yoshitsugu terkena penyakit. Itu bisa saja akan membuat penyakitnya semakin parah, dasar bodoh. Bahkan jika aku benar-benar melakukannya, dia pasti akan mengutukku.

Yah, yang penting aku bisa berguna untuk semua orang dan bisa membalas budi pada Tuan Hideyoshi dan yang lain. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Tuan Yoshitsugu sudah mengetahui bakatku, jadi aku berpikir dia pasti tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka.

Lalu apa saat Tuan Yoshitsugu dan Tuan Takatora berpisah, apa dia juga sudah memperkirakannya? Padahal sewaktu mereka masih menjadi bawahan Tuan Nagamasa, mereka sering berbagi pendapat yang sama mengenai tuannya.

Setelah meminum tehnya, Tuan Yoshitsugu melipat tangan. "Takeda adalah lawan yang berat untuk Oda. Mungkin saat Azai bersekutu dengan Oda, orang yang memberi bibimu misi untuk membunuh Nagamasa-sama itu ingin mengurangi jumlah mereka agar mudah dikalahkan. Kurasa mereka tidak pernah mengira bahwa Azai akan berkhianat pada Oda."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kemudian bibimu menjadi pengawal pribadi Oichi-sama. Rasa percaya dan kesetiaan tumbuh dalam dirinya, bibimu membatalkan misinya." Lanjutnya.

"..." Aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab atau bertanya apa pada Tuan Yoshitsugu. Seisi kepalaku masih penasaran alasan Bibi membatalkan misi itu. Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menginginkan bibi menyelesaikan misi itu.

"Saat Nagamasa-sama mulai berkhianat dan bergabung dengan Koalisi Anti-Nobunaga, tentu saja misi yang diberikan pada bibimu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Malahan menumbuhkan keuntungan baru untuk Takeda serta _daimyo_ yang bergabung dengan Koalisi Anti-Nobunaga. Namun sayangnya Takeda Shingen meninggal dunia dan Azai musnah. Nobunaga adalah lawan yang tangguh. Arus berpihak padanya."

Tuan Yoshitsugu mengarahkan matanya kepadaku, ia tertawa pelan. "Shiraishi, hanya kaulah yang paling mengerti tentang perasaan bibimu saat itu. Mengapa beliau menerima misi itu. Dan mengapa beliau membatalkan misinya. Meski beliau adalah _kunoichi_ yang menyamar sebagai _miko_ , dan berusaha mencari cara untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan. Hm, mungkin terdengar kasar jika aku mengatakan ini. Tapi mendiang bibimu masih memiliki perasaan sebagai manusia. Lagipula jika tidak, mungkin saja bibimu berhasil membunuh Nagamasa-sama dengan cepat. Juga tidak akan menyelamatkanmu saat kedua orang tuamu terbunuh."

"Eh...?" Tuan Yoshitsugu benar. Bibi adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Meski ia bekerja sebagai _kunoichi_ yang bersedia menerima perintah untuk membunuh seseorang, ia tidak mungkin bisa membunuh orang yang sudah percaya padanya. Jika aku menjadi bibi, aku pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mungkin bisa dikatakan bibi persis dengan diriku. Beliau menerima misi itu karena hanya itulah jalan hidupnya. Dan bibi membatalkan misinya, karena ia yakin jalan hidupnya adalah untuk melindungi Nona Oichi.

Bagiku rasa kepercayaan itu terkadang tidak mudah mendapatkannya, namun sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang tidaklah sulit. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Dengan begini, apa kau sudah bisa melepas kepergian bibimu dengan tenang?" Tanya Tuan Yoshitsugu.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih banyak, Yoshitsugu-san."

Ia mendengus pelan. "Bukan padaku, Shiraishi. Tapi kau harus berterima kasih pada bibimu."

Aku mengedipkan mataku kebingungan. "Um yah, Tuan benar. Ah, tapi kalau Yoshitsugu-san tidak mengatakan semua ini padaku. Mungkin saja aku tidak akan bisa..."

Tuan Yoshitsugu memotong. "Benarkah? Jadi selama ini kau adalah keponakan yang tidak tahu terima kasih? Padahal bibimu sudah mengorbankan segalanya agar bisa datang menyelamatkanmu."

Aku mengedipkan mataku lagi. 'Keponakan yang tidak tahu terima kasih'? Memang terdengar kasar, tapi Tuan Yoshitugu ada benarnya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang? Kau mampu menghadapinya, Shiraishi."

Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan itu. 'Aku mampu menghadapinya'. Padahal aku tidak setegar yang seperti ia kira. Menghadapi semua kepiluan yang selama ini menghantuiku sudah cukup membuatku menyerah. Aku bahkan... pernah berniat untuk tidak akan selamat dari kebakaran Istana Odani dulu. Tuan Yoshitsugu terlalu percaya padaku. Sungguh, seberapa jauh orang ini membaca arus kehidupanku?

"Kenapa Tuan begitu percaya kalau aku bisa menghadapinya?"

"'Kenapa', katamu? Karena aku tahu selama ini kau adalah perempuan yang pantang menyerah dan tidak pernah menganggap semua yang terjadi adalah hal yang sia-sia. Takatora menganggap bahwa sisi dari dirimu itulah yang menarik."

Detak jantungku tiba-tiba mengeras sehingga membuatku kaget bukan main. Pipiku memanas seketika mendengar namanya. "T-Tunggu sebentar, T-Takatora-san berkata seperti itu pada Tuan!?"

"Benar."

Aku benar-benar dibuat kesulitan menjawab ucapan Tuan Yoshitsugu. Yang benar saja, dari semua perempuan di negeri ini kenapa Tuan Takatora memerhatikanku? Aku bukan seorang putri seperti Chacha dan dua adik perempuannya. Kuakui saat aku masih berada di Istana Odani, aku sering menemuinya. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya aku tidak pantas mendapat perhatian darinya.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat kami bertemu kembali di puing-puing Istana Odani. Ia terlihat sangat lega melihatku masih hidup. Bahkan saat aku pergi mencari bibiku sendirian, di saat Istana Odani terbakar, ia tanpa ragu datang menyelamatkanku. Meski bukan dia yang berhasil menyelamatkanku. Tapi tetap saja, kemauannya untuk menyelamatkanku sudah cukup membuatku senang. Bahkan dia juga sudah membuat pusara untuk bibi.

Meski begitu, aku masih merasa tidak pantas mendapat perhatian darinya. Lagipula aku hanya anak kecil yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Tuan Takatora. Selama ini aku memerhatikannya karena aku kagum dengan keberaniannya saat ia bertarung demi Tuan Nagamasa, persis seperti cerita dongeng mengenai ksatria hebat yang berperang demi melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Tapi kenapa?

" _Shirousagi_ , daripada kau merendahkan diri. Lebih baik kau tumbuhkan rasa percaya pada dirimu. Kau lebih hebat dari yang kau kira." Ucap Tuan Yishitsugu sebelum kembali meminum teh.

"Ekh..." Lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiranku.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Sambil mencari informasi mengenai Tokugawa, kau juga sudah tahu dimana Takatora saat ini, 'kan?"

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Baik, dia sudah terlalu banyak membaca pikiranku. Rasanya sedikit menyebalkan karena aku tak dapat menebak isi kepala Tuan Yoshitsugu. "Uh, ya. Setelah Takatora-san melayani pengikut lama Azai, sekarang dia melayani Oda, Tsuda Nobusumi."

Tuan Yoshitsugu mendengus geli. "Ternyata selama dua tahun ini kau menguntitnya, ya?"

"Y-Yoshitsugu-san! Aku tidak menguntitnya!" Mataku melotot kearahnya . "Ah, Takatora-san pernah bilang kalau dia tidak akan melayani Oda. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia melayani keponakan Nobunaga-sama?"

"Dengar, Shiraishi. Hati manusia dapat berubah kapan saja. Apapun alasannya, dia tahu bahwa jalan yang ia pilih tidaklah salah."

Aku terdiam sambil mencoba untuk memahami perkataannya. Apa karena aliran berpihak pada Oda, Tuan Takatora mengabdi pada Oda agar ia bisa tetap hidup demi mempertahankan kesetiaannya pada perkataan Tuan Nagamasa? Atau... Apa mungkin alasannya Tuan Takatora bisa memerhatikan Nona Oichi lebih dekat?

...

Aneh, entah kenapa rasanya aku sedikit menyesal karena aku tidak bisa memutar waktu. Andai saja aku benar-benar berniat ikut dengannya, aku bisa...

Aku bisa terus mengikutinya kemanapun.

...ah, tidak tidak. Sudah terlambat menyesalinya. Lagipula jika aku mengikutinya, aku yakin diriku hanyalan beban. Selain itu, aku harus membalas budi Tuan Hideyoshi yang sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal disini. Dan aku yakin aku pasti bisa menemui Tuan Takatora lagi.

"Lalu? Apa kau tetap tidak akan pergi menemuinya?"

"Um, yah... aku ingin pergi. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kalau aku bertemu dengan Takatora-san..." gumamku. "D-dan juga, bagaimana kalau Onene-sama tidak mengizinkanku pergi?"

"Kau bisa membujuknya, 'kan? Ah, atau kau perlu bantuanku untuk membuat surat?"

"Eh? Surat apa?"

"'Surat apa', katamu? Tentu saja surat cinta. Katakan pada Onene-sama kalau kau harus mengirim surat itu pada Takatora."

Aku mengernyitkan alis lagi. "Ōtani Yoshitsugu-san, Tuan berpikir terlalu jauh." Saking terlalu kesalnya, kali ini aku memanggil nama lengkapnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya kemudian terkekeh. Dasar orang ini, benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menyindir orang di sekitarnya. "Tapi, kalau aku meminta izin pada Onene-sama sekarang. Apa dia benar-benar akan mengizinkanku?"

"Lebih baik kau coba saja. Mungkin saja arus saat ini berpihak padamu."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Mau kubantu membuat suratnya, _Shirousagi_?"

"Aku tidak akan membuat surat, Yoshitsugu-san..." jawabku datar mencoba menahan amarah.

 **-XxX-**

Aku langsung meminta izin pada Nona Nene. Dan jawabannya ialah...

"Ditolak," tegas Nona Nene sambil berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng.

Yak, seperti yang kuduga. Dasar Tuan Yoshitsugu, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia cara membaca 'arus'. Setelah dua tahun menjadi bawahannya, aku masih belum cukup bisa membaca pikirannya. Ternyata dua tahun masih belum cukup rupanya, eh?

"Lagipula Suzu-chan kenapa ingin pergi?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku ingin berbohong padanya, tapi tidak mungkin kulakukan. Aku juga tak bisa menghindari pertanyaan tersebut. Tetapi mustahil bagiku berkata jujur. 'Aku ingin bertemu dengan Takatora-san!' Yang benar saja! Itu terdengar sangat memalukan, bahkan aku yakin Nona Nene tidak akan mengizinkanku. Selain itu, sulit bagiku untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kata-kata. Memang aku ingin pergi demi kemauan diriku, namun aku sendiri tidak paham kenapa aku harus pergi untuk menemui Tuan Takatora. "Kamu bahkan belum sepenuhnya menguasai _Nene Ninpo_ yang aku ajarkan padamu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengizinkanmu?" Lanjut wanita itu.

Itu 'kan jurus khusus Nona Nene saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa menguasainya, 'kan? Lagipula sejak dulu aku lebih banyak mempelajari ilmu _miko_ daripada ilmu _kunoichi._ Tidak mungkin aku bisa mempelajarinya secepat itu.

Yah, sebenarnya itu tergantung usahaku. Atau mungkin ilmu _kunoichi_ tidak begitu cocok untukku. Aku hanya mempelajari sebagian dari semua ilmu yang pernah mendiang bibiku ajarkan padaku.

Bahkan, aku sering mendengar bahwa perintah yang diterima sebagai _shinobi_ itu biasanya adalah membunuh. Atas alasan tersebut bibi hanya mengajariku sebagian dari ilmu yang pernah ia pelajari. Karena beliau tidak ingin aku menjadi pembunuh tanpa mengenal rasa belas kasihan. Maka dari itu, bibi mengajariku lebih banyak mengenai ilmu _miko_.

"Suzu-chan? Kau dengar aku?"

"Ah, maaf, Onene-sama. Aku tidak sadar aku melamun."

Wanita bersurai coklat pendek itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah muram. "Suzu-chan, apa ini menyangkut mendiang bibimu?"

...

Dasar, orang-orang yang kukenal selama dua tahun ini sudah cukup mengenali diriku.

Aku menggeleng dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Onene-sama. Aku akan berusaha mempelajari dengan giat ilmu yang Nona ajarkan padaku. Karena itu mohon bimbingannya, Onene-sama." Ucapku sebelum menundukkan kepala.

Nona Nene tersenyum kecil. "Suzu-chan, dengar. Sebagai _shinobi_ , kau tidak harus menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membunuh. Kau hanya cukup menggunakannya dengan caramu sendiri." Ucapnya memberiku nasihat. "Yah, kurasa aku tidak akan bertanya untuk apa kau ikut pergi. Karena aku yakin kamu adalah gadis yang baik, Suzu-chan." Wanita itu melebarkan senyumannya.

Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali. "Eh? Apa artinya aku..."

"Ya, kau boleh pergi. Tapi ada syaratnya!" Nona Nene menaikkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku.

"...?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Kira-kira syarat apa yang akan beliau berikan? Apa aku akan diberikan latihan lebih banyak lagi? Atau...?

"Kamu tidak boleh menampakkan dirimu di hadapan pengikut Oda. Kalau soal itu kau ahlinya, ya 'kan?" Nona Nene mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dadaku rasanya mulai lapang dan hangat. "Terima kasih banyak, Onene-sama!"

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan jawaban Nona Nene. Ternyata arus yang dibaca oleh Tuan Yoshitsugu benar. Dia memang hebat.

"Ooh? Ada apa ini?" Tuan Hideyoshi tiba-tiba datang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, Hideyoshi-sama." Aku bergegas berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

Tuan Hideyoshi tertawa lebar. "Suzu memang gadis yang santun. Tapi, bukankah sudah pernah kubilang? Kau sudah seperti anak bagi kami, seperti Mitsunari dan yang lain. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu formil padaku dan Nene."

Tuan Hideyoshi memang baik hati, aku benar-benar bersyukur berada disini bersama mereka semua. Aku tak pernah menyangka mereka akan menganggapku seperti keluarga. Selama ini aku selalu mengira bahwa diriku hanyalah beban bagi mereka, tapi dugaanku salah besar.

"E-Err... tapi kalau kau mau. Mungkin bukan sebagai anak tapi sebagai..." Tuan Hideyoshi mendehem kemudian mengeluarkan suara tawa yang entah kenapa terdengar mengerikan oleh telingaku. "Gadis seperti Suzu memang jarang ditemukan, ya! Rambut putih perak seperti seorang dewi dan mata merah lebih indah dari batu rubi, lalu kulit putih seperti pualam. Tak salah Azai sering memanggilmu _'Shirousagi'_!"

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Yah, memang Tuan Hideyoshi sangat baik. Tapi sisi dari dirinya inilah yang... kurang kusukai dari Tuan Hideyoshi. Tapi aku tahu beliau bukan orang yang jahat.

"Omae-sama~? Ternyata kau punya nyali juga menggoda perempuan sedangkan aku tepat berada di dekatmu?" Nona Nene mencubit lengan Tuan Hideyoshi dengan meninggikan nada suaranya yang kesal.

"Aduduh! M-Maafkan aku, Nene! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Aku sudah terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama ' _Shirousagi_ '. Meskipun demikian, aku masih tidak menyukai nama panggilan itu. Nah, daripada memikirkan itu... "Um, aku harus bersiap-siap dulu. Mohon permisi." Aku bergegas meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberi hormat.

"Aaah! Suzu, tunggu dulu!" Pekik Tuan Hideyoshi.

"Omae-sama! Jangan menggoda Suzu-chan atau aku akan menghukummu!"

"Hiii! M-Maaf, Nene!"

Disaat aku hendak berjalan menelusuri lorong istana. Tidak sengaja aku hampir menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu. "Ah."

"Na-!?"

Ternyata orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu itu adalah laki-laki yang bersurai coklat sebahu dengan raut wajah khasnya yang tidak mau akrab dengan orang lain. Aku menghela napas. "Mitsunari-san, menguping itu bukan pekerjaan yang pantas untukmu."

"Bodoh, aku tidak menguping. Aku hanya mau bertemu dengan Hideyoshi-sama." Jawabnya dingin seperti biasa.

"Oh. Kalau begitu maaf." Aku menaikkan kedua bahuku kemudian terus berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu."

"Hm?" Aku berhenti lalu menoleh.

"Apa benar kalau kau akan pergi ke Nagashino?" Mitsunari membalikkan badan.

Dia sudah tahu kalau aku akan pergi ke Nagashino rupanya, atau dia memang menguping dari tadi? "Ternyata kau memang menguping, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menguping. Aku hanya kebetulan mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Onene-sama."

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau itu benar?"

Mitsunari melipat kedua tangannya. "Lebih baik kau hentikan niatmu itu. Kau hanya akan menjadi beban."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Ah, benarkah? Terima kasih atas peringatannya tapi aku akan tetap pergi. Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Mitsunari-san."

"Shiraishi!" Sorot matanya berubah tajam, ia terlihat mulai naik pitam.

"Mitsunari-san, kumohon sekali saja. Bisakah kau mengubah cara kau menilai orang? Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan sial. Aku bukan mengancam, aku hanya memperingatkanmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Nada suaranya terdengar berat.

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Dasar, apa kau tidak mengerti? Kau selalu saja berprasangka buruk bahkan pada orang di dekatmu. Baru saja kau bilang, aku hanya akan menjadi beban jika aku ikut pergi ke Nagashino? Bodoh, tentu saja aku sadar akan hal itu! Lagipula tidak mungkin kalau aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Aku akan ikut bertarung demi membantu Hideyoshi-sama."

Benar, mungkin aku belum yakin untuk apa aku pergi ke Nagashino. Namun selain demi diriku, aku juga akan bertarung demi membantu Tuan Hideyoshi. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikan mereka. Untuk saat ini, hal itulah yang ingin kulakukan.

Kedua matanya melebar, ia kesulitan menjawabku. "Diam kau! Aku hanya..."

"'Hanya', apa?" Balasku menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa? Apakah sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya?"

Ia membuang muka kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku. "Mitsunari-san. Biar kuberitahu kau, jika aku sudah dianggap menjadi beban bagi Hideyoshi-sama. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Tentu saja, orang yang berkepribadian sombong sepertimu tidak mungkin peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak membencimu, Mitsunari-san. Tapi aku membenci sifatmu." Ia berhenti berjalan namun tidak menoleh kearahku.

Ah, gawat. Aku kelepasan, aku berbicara terlalu banyak. Tapi kuharap dia mulai terbuka setelah mendengar perkataanku. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan dengan sifatnya. "Permisi." Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Aku hanya... -askanmu..." bisiknya.

Apa? Baru saja dia bilang apa? Kenapa nada suaranya berubah pelan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mataku melirik sekilas tangannya dikepalkan.

Entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa mengatakan hal jujur sangat sulit baginya?

"...sungguh. Entah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengerti dirimu, Mitsunari-san." Ucapku lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

 **-XxX-**

Malam pun datang. Pasukan Oda telah berangkat menuju Nagashino. Mungkin jika aku menyusul mereka sekarang kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, jadi aku akan tiba disana besok pagi. Lagipula, aku sudah sering pergi sendirian untuk mencari informasi atau memata-matai musuh.

Aku mengumpulkan senjata sekunderku seperti _ningu_ dan _ofuda_. Sepertinya aku tidak akan terlalu sering menyerang pasukan musuh. Lagipula, kemampuan yang kumiliki lebih condong pada melumpuhkan dan mengecoh musuh. Aku benci membunuh.

Aku tahu dunia saat ini hanya penuh dengan pertikaian yang sangat sulit dihentikan. Jika musuh dibiarkan hidup, mereka pasti akan kembali menyerang. Karena itu mereka lebih baik dibunuh. Yang bertahan hidup adalah pemenang, sedangkan yang mati adalah yang kalah.

Tetapi aku tidak seperti para prajurit. Bagiku membunuh hanyalah memusnahkan kebahagiaan seseorang yang telah dibunuh. Selamanya, mereka akan meninggalkan hal yang mereka lindungi. Seperti, keluarga.

Aku tahu bahwa diriku pernah membunuh, aku tidak mengerti apa aku menyesalinya atau tidak. Waktu itu, kedua orangtua dan bibiku terbunuh, namun rasa dendam dan amarah tidak menuntaskan kepuasan diriku, tidak ada gunanya. Aku hanya perlu terus berjalan sampai aku menemukan pintu yang kucari. Membalas budi pada Tuan Hideyoshi dan Nona Nene, kurasa itu sudah menjadi cara yang layak untuk kujalani. Untuk sementara, kurasa itu tidak ada salahnya.

... ...

Tapi, apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan semua orang di negeri ini? Apa memang harus mengorbankan nyawa? Andai saja aku bisa menulis ulang kembali dunia ini. Hah, yang benar saja. Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini.

...kurasa aku terlalu naif. Bukan, aku memang naif. Rasanya aku tidak pantas hidup di dunia seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menghadapi penderitaan yang terus berulang. Tapi bagaimana?

 _"Lebih baik kau hentikan niatmu itu. Kau hanya akan menjadi beban."_

Kalimat Mitsunari terulang di dalam kepalaku. Dia benar, kurasa hal yang ingin kucapai tidak akan berjalan mulus. Aku bisa menjadi beban untuk Tuan Hideyoshi. Walaupun Mitsunari benar, aku hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik. Jika aku dianggap penghalang, akan kuusahakan untuk tidak menjadi penghalang, atau mungkin aku akan pergi. Jika tidak, aku akan tetap tinggal. Yang penting adalah sekarang, sesuatu yang akan datang bisa kupikirkan pada saat itu juga. Semoga saja kami menang, lalu aku bisa menemui Tuan Takatora. Setelah itu, aku akan minta maaf pada Mitsunari.

"...!?" Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah hendak mengarah padaku. Beruntung, tanganku langsung menangkap anak panah tersebut yang hampir menusuk mata kananku. Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak, rasa takut dan cemas mempermainkan perasaanku.

Apa ada seseorang yang mengincarku? Tapi mengapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Baru kusadari, terdapat sebuah kertas yang diikat pada ujung bawah anak panah. Aku segera mengambil surat itu, berharap mengetahui siapa yang melakukan ini padaku dan juga motifnya.

...

Setelah membaca isi surat tersebut, tubuhku bergemetar. Tidak terdapat nama pengirim pada surat tersebut. Disana hanya tertulis sebuah perintah yang diarahkan padaku. Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Mochizuki Chiyome. Hanya mendiang bibiku. Tapi mengapa ia memberiku sebuah misi?

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, aku langsung membakar surat itu. "Yang benar saja, dia pikir aku akan menuruti perintahnya?" Gumamku seraya meratapi surat tersebut terbakar hingga menjadi abu.

Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan pergi ke Nagashino untuk menemui 'orang itu'.

 **-XxX-**

 **Tōdō Takatora's POV**

"Berdiri di medan perang yang sama bersama Nona, membuat saya teringat akan kenangan yang kita habiskan bersama Nagamasa-sama." Ucapku setelah membungkukkan badan sebelum berhadapan dengan Nona Oichi.

Nona Oichi tersenyum ramah. "Senang mendengarnya. Aku sangat bersyukur Nagamasa-sama memiliki bawahan yang sangat setia padanya."

Sejujurnya aku cukup terkejut ketika melihat beliau tersenyum. Ia masih bisa berjalan maju tanpa menyesali semua yang telah terjadi pada mendiang suaminya. Nona Oichi memang wanita yang kuat.

"Namun saat ini rasanya memalukan muncul di hadapanmu, Oichi-sama. Saya pernah mengatakan bahwa saya tidak akan tunduk pada Oda..."

Nona Oichi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Lagipula kau sudah mengikuti keinginan Nagamasa-sama untuk tetap hidup. Itu sudah menjadi tanda bahwa kau bersedia menumbuhkan kesetiaanmu. Omong-omong, kudengar saat ini kau mengabdi pada salah satu bawahan Oda, benar?"

"Ya, benar. Sebelumnya saya mengabdi pada mantan bawahan Azai. Sekarang saya telah menjadi pengikut Nobusumi-sama."

"Begitu ya. Apakah beliau memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "...Sejujurnya, masih banyak hal yang harus kupelajari demi mendapat kepercayaan pada Nobusumi-sama. Karena itu saya akan terus berjuang agar beliau bisa percaya padaku."

Wanita itu menyempitkan alis, terlihat jelas bahwa beliau cemas. "Apa benar kau baik-baik saja, Takatora?"

"Kumohon tidak perlu cemas padaku, Nona. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan kepercayaannya." Aku berharap ia mengubah raut wajahnya yang cemas menjadi lega, tapi sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku merasa tak pantas mendapatkan rasa peduli dari Nona Oichi. "Oichi-sama, saya mohon pamit. Saya harus segera bersiap-siap, perang akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah."

 **-XxX-**

Ratusan pasukan kuda berusaha menerobos untuk mengalahkan pasukan Oda. Sebagai prajurit, aku tidak melihat salah satu diantara mereka yang memasang wajah ketakutan menghadapi resiko. Menang atau kalah, mereka siap mati kapan saja. Mereka semua yakin bahwa arus berpihak pada diri mereka.

"Tembak!" Perintah Akechi Mitsuhide. Pasukan bersenjata api yang mendapat giliran langsung menembak pasukan berkuda di hadapan mereka, beberapa ada yang meleset. Namun lebih banyak yang tepat mengenai prajurit dan kuda. Takeda memang memiliki keunggulan dalam pasukan berkuda. Walaupun demikian, sekuat apapun mereka pasti memiliki kelemahan. Satu persatu diantara mereka jatuh, juga ada yang mati seketika. Setelah pasukan bersenjata api depan selesai menembak, mereka segera mengisi ulang peluru. Berikutnya barisan kedua langsung bersiap siaga menunggu aba-aba. Memang taktik yang cocok untuk melawan pasukan berkuda yang memiliki kelemahan pada pertahanan.

"Mundur!" Seru salah satu jenderal. Sepertinya markas utama akan aman, meski saat ini lebih dari sebagian besar pasukan Oda menyerang ke arah selatan menuju Gunung Tobigasu. Nobunaga tidak bisa diremehkan. Aku yakin ia telah menyiapkan taktik yang licik.

Sementara para pasukan berkuda fokus untuk melawan Oda. Aku mendampingi Tuan Nobusumi menuju Gunung Tobigasu untuk mengambil alih kembali Istana Nagashino. Beruntung, pertahanan pintu masuk menuju Gunung Tobigasu kurasa bisa diterobos, berkat jumlah pasukan Oda yang jauh lebih banyak dari Takeda.

"Nobusumi-sama, saya akan pastikan membawa keberhasilan perang ini untukmu."

"Hmph, jangan banyak mengoceh. Lakukan tugasmu sekarang." Sahutnya dengan lantang.

"Ya, Tuanku." Meski ia berbeda dengan Tuan Nagamasa, aku hanya harus menyesuaikan diri agar beliau dapat mempercayaiku. Apapun rintangan yang kuhadapi, aku akan melewatinya tanpa menyesali satu hal pun.

Aku menarik pedangku dari sarung lalu segera maju menerobos para pasukan Takeda. Beruntung tak ada pasukan berkuda yang menjaga pintu masuk menuju Gunung Tobigasu.

Entah darimana datangnya, mataku langsung terarah pada pasukan musuh yang mati seketika. Kulihat leher mereka tertusuk sebuah jarum. Dari semua prajurit yang menyerang menuju Gunung Tobigasu, aku tidak melihat satu orang pun _shinobi_. Apakah ia sedang bersembunyi?

"Takatora! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat beberapa prajurit bersiap menghadang Tuan Nobusumi. "Cepat tolong aku!" Perintahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengalahkan musuh yang menyerang Tuan Nobusumi. "Dasar! Apanya yang 'membawakan kemenangan', kau hanya pria bermulut besar. Kau lengah, kau mengabaikan Tuanmu diserang-!" Bentaknya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuanku. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucapku sambil membungkuk dalam meminta permohonan ampun.

"Hmph." Ia langsung maju mendahuluiku, terlihat jelas bahwa dia masih belum mau mempercayaiku. Meski demikian, beliau masih masih memberiku kesempatan untuk melaksanakan tugasku.

Melihat pasukan Takeda yang mati seketika yang dikarenakan leher mereka tertusuk dengan sebuah jarum mematikan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Oda memiliki _shinobi_.

Lalu, siapa dia?

Aku menggeleng, sekarang tidak saatnya untuk mencaritahu keberadaan _shinobi_ itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia telah membantu mengalahkan pasukan Takeda. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku kembali maju melindungi Tuan Nobusumi.

 **-XxX-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/N :** Oke. Sebelum itu saya mau kasih tau kalau saya gak bisa update Profile saya lewat hp. Jadi saya kasih aja informasi mengenai nak Suzu dibawah ini.

Name : Shiraishi Suzu (白石 鈴), saya sengaja tukar letak nama karena terdengar lebih enak kalau dibaca dari nama keluarga dulu. Jadi yeah, nama keluarganya Shiraishi.

Personal Item / Heirloom : Small bell ( _Suzu_ )

Birth year : 1561, sama dengan Kiyomasa, Masanori dan Naomasa. Tanggal belum saya tentukan, tapi kalau soal zodiak mungkin aku pilih Sagitarius.

Desired Seiyuu : Takahashi Rie, atau mungkin Hanazawa Kana juga cocok? Kalau Shitaya Noriko? Lol hard to choose.

Weapon : Bladed Boots. Senjata mbak coretoppaifanservicecoret. Tambahannya kalau di fanfic adalah _ningu_ alias ninja items seperti grenade, shuriken, kunai, smoke bomb, etc. Plus! Ofuda, biasanya miko pakai itu. Bisa dibilang kalau Suzu itu setengah miko dan setengah ninja wkwkwk. Yah, anggap aja nak Suzu itu gabungan Ayame dari Tenchu sama Reimu Hakurei dari Touhou wkwkwk. *ngawur-plak*

Height / Weight : 160 cm / 48 kg

B/W/H : B85/W57/H83

Personality : Berusaha menganggap dirinya normal, karena kurang percaya diri dengan rupa fisiknya yang sering dianggap seperti kelinci putih. Memiliki harga diri yang rendah dan sikap sederhana. Akan marah ketika ia peduli, namun sulit marah pada orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan, ia lebih memilih mengeluarkannya daripada menahannya.

Natural Enemy : (COMING SOON. Saya kasih hint aja deh. 'CHAOS'. Mungkin udah bisa nebak dari kata yang satu itu lol)

Hobi : Memandang langit. Lebih sering saat malam hari membuat dirinya seperti _Tsuki no Usagi_ alias kelinci bulan. Plus membaca atau mendengar cerita dongeng.

Kelemahan : Payah dalam memasak dan menjahit, tergantung keberuntungannya. Hanya bisa membuat mochi dan manju (makanan kesukaan Takatora).

Keahlian : Memata-matai, mencari informasi, membunuh diam-diam, membuat _omamori_.

Hal yang disukai : Bulan dan dango. Yeah, OC utama saya dari fandom sebelah menyukai bulan juga ohoho. Lagian kebetulan di costume-nya di SW4-II kebanyakan ada lambang bulan sabit, so yeah.

Oke! Itulah data (sementara?) nak Suzu.

Btw, apa cuma saya yang disini gak suka dengan Mitsunari? Setahu saya di sejarahnya dia gak segitu cerdas. Dia sombong, yang parahnya dia sendiri gak mau orang lain ngatur taktik, kemudian selalu utamain Fair and Square. I mean come on, ini perang lho. Hal yang macam itu malahan jadi titik kelemahan dan bisa dimanfaatin musuh kan? Honestly, he's a fool, from my opinion. Ieyasu lebih hebat. Plus, dia kalah lawan Kaihime, astaga. Ah udah deh, saya malah banyak bacot disini. Tapi kalau ada yang fans Mitsundere *uhuk* disini, maaf kalau ucapan saya agak... bikin kalian marah or something. Beribu maaf, beneran. Tapi gak perlu khawatir, saya usahakan Mitsundere gak OOC di fic ini. *plak*

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	4. No Reason to Live

**A/N :** Maaf telat, gegara gak punya kuota dan mood yang bagus buat ngetik. Welp, enough about me. Mari langsung balas review!

 **-RosyMiranto (Guest)**

Suzu : *baca suratnya* Lu...Bu? Maksudnya Bulu?

Scarlet : Nak...Pffft.

Blossom : *LOL*

Suzu : Ah ya. Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak suka dipanggil kelinci. *glare author*

Scarlet : *pura2 gak liat* D-Di Basara, Mitsunari itu juga tsundere ya!? Uhuek... Aku kurang suka sama karakter tsundere... rasanya mainstream.

Blossom : Terus, Toyotomi Sanbaka? Bwahahaha! Iya juga ya!

Mitsunari, Kiyomasa : Oi.

Masanori : Haaah!?

Suzu & Takatora : *tutup telinga*

Blossom : Yosha! Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya! Ureshii yo!

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?) *plak*. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 4-A**

 **No Reason to Live**

 **-XxX-**

 _Dirinya hanyalah seorang_ ashigaru _, hanya sekedar_ bushi _kelas rendah yang kehilangan arah tujuan. Tak ada pilihan yang lain yang pantas untuk seorang Tōdō Takatora selain mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mendukung Tuannya untuk mencapai mimpinya. Meski ia menganggap dirinya hanyalah_ bushi _kelas rendah, ia memastikan hidup serta nyawanya berguna demi mencapai perdamaian negeri yang hancur itu. Hanya itu. Tak pernah mengeluh mengenai kehidupan yang selalu mengincar nyawanya. Karena ia percaya bahwa itulah jalan kehidupan yang pantas ia tempuh._

 _"Kau sangat keras kepala, Takatora. Setidaknya di medan perang yang akan datang kau harus memikirkan keadaan dirimu. Dengan luka sebanyak itu, seharusnya kau sudah tidak bisa bertahan hidup," Yoshitsugu melipat tangannya. Seperti biasa, Takatora tak dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajahnya yang ditutup dengan kain putih. Namun beruntung ia dapat melihat sorot mata dan alisnya._

 _"Luka ini pasti akan hilang, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Nagamasa-sama mencapai mimpinya. Beliaulah yang pantas untuk mengakhiri kekacauan ini. Karena itu aku harus berjuang lebih keras."_

 _Yoshitsugu mendengus. "Memang. Tapi kusarankan kau bergerak dengan tenang mengikuti arus."_

 _Takatora hanya diam mendengar ucapan teman seperjuangannya, dia memang benar. Ia mulai menyadari dirinya terlalu terburu-buru. Meski begitu, bagaimana pun juga Takatora yakin, kedamaian itu pasti akan datang berkat Tuannya, Azai Nagamasa. Takatora menganggap bahwa dialah adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk menyatukan negeri yang terpecah belah ini. Ia memiliki kharisma serta kepemimpinan yang berbeda dari Oda Nobunaga. Bayangan akan masa depan yang dikuasai oleh Nagamasa adalah impiannya. Ia ingin melihatnya. Karena itu, Tōdō Takatora mempercayai bahwa hal kecil atau besar seperti perang pun pasti akan berakhir._

 _Pada larut malam, semua prajurit telah tertidur pulas di dalam tenda. Kecuali Takatora yang tak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya dengan tenang._

 _Takatora mengedipkan kedua matanya. Penglihatannya menangkap sebuah figur yang mungil. Gelapnya malam yang hanya disinari cahaya keperakan bulan masih belum cukup baginya untuk melihat sosok figur itu, ditambah tudung hitam yang menutup kepala dan sebagian wajahnya membuat Takatora semakin kesulitan. Tangannya mengusap lengan pemuda itu dengan pelan._ Ashigaru _yang tengah terbaring lemah tersebut yakin bahwa dia adalah anak perempuan. Ia mencoba untuk pura-pura tidur dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu menyentuh lukanya yang telah dibalut dengan perban. Ketika pria itu membuka sebelah matanya dengan perlahan, ia masih tak dapat melihat rupa wajahnya meski anak itu sudah berada di tepat samping kepalanya dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh._

 _"...Astaga, lukanya parah sekali." Dari suaranya, Takatora mulai yakin dia memang anak perempuan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan anak-anak sepertinya disini? "Tapi syukurlah Tuan masih hidup. Seorang ksatria tidak mudah menyerah begitu saja ya." Kemudian gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Tuan benar-benar mirip seperti cerita dongeng yang pernah kubaca. Ah, bukan. Pasti lebih dari itu..."_

 _'Apa dia berbicara sendiri atau sudah sadar bahwa aku memerhatikannya?' batin Takatora. Ia mengubah posisinya agar dapat bertatapan dengan gadis kecil itu. "Kau-"_

 _"...!" Ia terkejut kemudian dengan panik keluar dari tenda. Tiap langkahnya diiringi dengan suara bel yang terdengar pelan. Takatora membiarkan gadis kecil itu pergi._

 _'Mengapa gadis kecil sepertinya berada di tempat berbahaya seperti ini? ...Kurasa tidak perlu mencemaskan masalah sepele, aku yakin dia akan pulang. Jika aku mengejarnya, kondisi tubuhku akan memburuk. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan nyawa serta tenagaku dengan sepenuhnya untuk mencapai perdamaian.' batin Takatora lagi seraya kembali berbaring._

'...seorang ksatria tidak mudah menyerah begitu saja ya.'

 _Pemuda itu mengingat kembali bagaimana nada suara serta kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi. Ksatria, 'kah? Takatora mendengus. 'Anak-anak memang menyukai cerita dongeng dan mudah sekali mempercayainya. Yah, aku tidak mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang seperti itu salah.'_

 _Perempuan itu entah mengapa selalu berada dalam pikiran_ ashigaru _tersebut. Pertama-tama, mengapa perempuan itu menganggap dirinya seperti seorang ksatria hebat yang pantang menyerah? Dirinya memang tidak pernah berniat untuk menyerah. Namun itu terdengar seolah-olah dia telah mengamati_ bushi _kelas rendah seperti dirinya sehingga ia menganggapnya seperti seorang ksatria hebat._

 _Namun sayang, Takatora menganggap dirinya bukanlah orang seperti ksatria pada cerita dongeng._

 _Setelah perang di Sungai Anegawa berakhir. Sekali lagi, Takatora menemui anak itu. Namun dia tak menyadari bahwa dialah gadis yang sama pada waktu itu. Takatora tak pernah melupakan wajah dan suara seseorang yang telah ia temui, namun hanya dirinya yang tak bisa ia ingat._

 _"Permisi. Maaf menganggu, Tuan."_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengenakan hakama merah gelap dan haori putih, serta pita merah pada sisi kanan atas kepalanya. Gadis bersurai perak dengan manik merah delima itu memangku tangannya, ia mendekati Takatora dan Yoshitsugu. "Anu, Tuan diminta untuk menghadap pada Nagamasa-sama sekarang."_

 _'Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi? Ini pertama kalinya aku menemui anak perempuan ini. Namun sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suaranya...' batin Takatora menatap lurus anak perempuan tersebut. "...baiklah." Takatora langsung membuang firasat tersebut._

 _Anak itu tersenyum. "Aku akan mengantarkan Tuan ke dalam istana. Mari."_

 _Setiap ia melangkah, Takatora mendengar suara lonceng kecil. Dia dan Yoshitsugu mengikuti anak itu menuju Istana Odani. Sepanjang jalan, pikirannya memastikan apakah dia yang pernah menemuinya malam itu._

 _"Ada apa, Takatora? Kau mengenal anak perempuan ini?"_

 _Gadis berkepala putih keperakan itu meloncat kaget ketika pertanyaan Yoshitsugu mengarah tentang dirinya._

 _"...tidak. Mungkin hanya bayanganku."_

 _Kemudian anak itu menghela napas._

 _Sesampainya di dalam Istana Odani, dia mengantar mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Anak itu duduk di depan shoji kemudian menggesernya dengan pelan. "Nagamasa-sama. Mereka sudah datang," ucapnya seraya menunduk dalam._

 _"Ah, terima kasih. Suruh mereka masuk." jawab Nagamasa dari dalam ruangan dengan ramah. Ia duduk bersama istrinya yang juga merupakan adik perempuan dari Oda Nobunaga, Oichi._

 _Anak itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Silahkan, Tuan-tuan." Kemudian ia kembali menutup pintu shoji dan mengundurkan diri. Dua pemuda itu segera menunduk dalam pada pemimpin klan Azai tersebut._

 _"Tōdō Takatora, Ōtani Yoshitsugu. Aku ingin memberikan penghargaan atas keberanian kalian di Anegawa."_

 _Dua pemuda itu terkejut, tuannya baru saja menyebut nama mereka. Selain itu, dia bahkan hendak memberikan penghargaan pada mereka. "Nagamasa-sama, Tuan telah melihat prajurit berpangkat rendah seperti kami?" ucap Takatora masih menundukkan kepala._

 _"Keberanian adalah keberanian, tanpa memandang posisi. Seorang Tuan sudah sepatutnya menyediakan penghargaan pada bawahan yang telah bekerja keras dan memberanikan diri."_

 _Perasaan puas dan senang menyelimuti diri mereka. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan! Saya akan pastikan membalas kebaikanmu bahkan dengan nyawa ini sekalipun."_

 _Nagamasa tertawa. "Senang mendengarnya, Takatora. Tetapi, bertahan hidup juga merupakan kesetiaan. Jadi, karena itu kau harus tetap hidup di dunia ini. Dan mengubahnya menjadi dunia yang damai, itu semua dimulai dari pendekar muda seperti kalian."_

 _Takatora mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum penuh syukur. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala. "Baik, Nagamasa-sama!" Pengorbanannya selama ini tidaklah percuma. Hasilnya ia telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dan perhatian dari Tuannya._

 _Setelah pamit undur diri, Takatora dan Yoshitsugu kembali menemui anak perempuan bersurai putih keperakan. Nampaknya ia menunggu mereka berdua. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Ah, selamat atas penghargaannya, Tuan!" Anak itu bergegas mendekati mereka seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan bajunya._

 _"Ah, ya." jawab Takatora singkat. Anak perempuan itu meraih tangan Takatora dan membuka telapak tangannya. "Hm?" Ini...?_

 _"_ O-Omamori! _U-untuk Tuan!" ucapnya terbata-bata. Setelah itu ia juga memberi omamori pada Yoshitsugu. Setelah itu ia mundur beberapa langkah kemudian membungkukkan badan lalu bergegas pergi._

 _Takatora menatap kepergian anak itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. Ia menyimpan jimat perlindungan tersebut di balik kantong mantelnya. Takatora melirik kearah temannya yang terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Yoshitsugu?"_

 _"Aku yakin kau tahu seperti apa mata anak tadi melihatmu. Kurasa dia mulai mengagumimu. Atau mungkin, menyukaimu?"_

 _Takatora menghela napas. "Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku lagi? Jika itu benar, memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Yoshitsugu mendengus pelan. "Akan lebih baik jika kau menemukan jawabannya sendiri." Takatora hanya menaikkan bahunya lalu pergi._

 _Mengagumi? Dirinya tahu itu tidaklah salah. Namun baginya, ia tidak pantas ditatapi dengan mata tersebut._

 **-XxX-**

Suzu belum bergeming dari posisinya, ia berdiri diatas dahan pohon. "Seperti yang telah Yoshitsugu-san perkirakan, Takatora-san ikut serta dalam perang di Nagashino. Beruntung aku bisa melindungi Takatora-san tanpa sepengetahuannya dari belakang. Jika ia tahu, aku akan membebaninya..." gumam gadis bersurai perak tersebut. Penglihatannya menulusuri setiap pasukan yang berada di posisi masing-masing. "Semangat juang Takeda menurun drastis, berkat Istana Nagashino yang telah diambil alih dan juga pasukan berkuda yang diserang habis-habisan dengan pasukan _teppou_. Dilihat dari jumlah korban Takeda yang kira-kira hampir mencapai sepuluh ribu. Aku yakin Oda dan Tokugawa berhasil memenangkan perang ini."

Suzu kemudian berpindah untuk mencari pohon yang lebih tinggi agar ia dapat melihat lebih jauh. Penglihatannya menangkap ratusan pasukan berkuda kembali menyerang. Namun kali ini mereka mengubah strategi yang awalnya mengincar Nobunaga, tapi sekarang mereka berniat menyerang markas utama Tokugawa. "Mereka ingin mengubah arus, 'kah? Tokugawa yang hampir kehabisan pasukan serta tenaga sepertinya akan sulit untuk menahannya. Sebaiknya aku mencoba untuk menahan pergerakan pasukan berkuda milik Takeda itu sebelum pasukan bala bantuan datang." Suzu bergegas turun dari pohon untuk segera keluar dari hutan.

"...!?" Tiba-tiba Suzu mengelak seketika sebuah _houroku-hiya_ mengarah padanya. Sebelum berpikir panjang, Suzu segera menjauh sebelum bom itu meledak.

Beruntung ledakannya tidak keras dan merubuhkan pohon. Suzu menghentakkan kedua kakinya agar sebuah pisau kecil keluar dari sepatunya. Ia mencoba menebak dimana orang yang tengah bersembunyi yang mencoba mengincar dirinya. "Menjadi serigala yang kelaparan tidak cocok untukmu. Kelinci tetaplah kelinci."

Suzu tidak mengenali suara wanita itu. Bahkan ia belum menampakkan dirinya di hadapannya. Dia tak dapat menebak dimana keberadaan wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan dirinya. Tetapi ia yakin bahwa wanita itulah yang mengirimnya sebuah pesan sebelum perang Nagashino dimulai.

"Oh, hebat. Apa sekarang kau mengincar kepalaku?" gerutu Suzu sambil berusaha menebak dimana wanita itu bersembunyi. "Lagipula kau seenaknya saja memberiku perintah padahal aku tak memiliki hubungan dengan Mochizuki Chiyome."

"Kau benar. Tapi bukankah mendiang bibimu adalah bawahan dari Chiyome-sama? Wajar saja 'kan jika aku menyuruhmu untuk menjalankan tugas yang telah ditinggalkan oleh bibimu."

"Hei, yang benar saja. Kau pikir aku akan menerima perintahmu? Kau memiliki kebiasaan buruk." jawab Suzu.

Wanita itu terkekeh. "Jawaban yang menarik."

"Dasar. Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dan berhentilah menjadi tikus."

"Nah, akan lebih baik jika kau bermain denganku sebentar, kelinci. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Tokugawa, kau bukan prajurit yang ingin membuat namamu dikenal oleh negeri ini, bukan?"

"Alasan yang bagus. Kurasa kau benar..." jawab Suzu setelah menghela napas panjang. "Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu, penguntit. Kembalilah pada Chiyome-sama kesayanganmu itu."

Wanita itu mendengus. "Menjadi bawahan salah satu pengikut Hideyoshi, aku penasaran kenapa kau mengabdi pada mereka. Seharusnya kau dendam pada mereka yang telah menjadi penyebab mendiang bibimu mati."

Gadis berkepala perak menggeram pelan. Mengapa wanita licik itu selalu membicarakan dirinya, batin Suzu. "Bisakah kau jelaskan apa tujuanmu?"

"Meski mereka telah menyelamatkan nyawamu, merekalah penyebab bibimu mati. Kau telah memilih jalan yang salah. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bahwa mereka hanya mencari cara agar kau tidak menaruh dendam pada mereka. Dunia ini tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan. Kau terlalu naif. Kau seharusnya sudah mengerti, Suzu."

"Apa?"

"Kau lemah dan bodoh. Jalan yang kau pilih hanya akan mengarah pada kematian. Keberadaanmu dan kematian orang yang kau sayangi adalah hal yang sia-sia."

Kedua mata Suzu terbelalak melebar.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan lagi. "Aku benar, 'kan? Semua kebahagiaanmu bersama mereka tidak akan terulang lagi. Takdir tak bisa disentuh, takdir telah ditentukan. Kebahagiaanmu hanyalah hal yang sia-sia. Kebahagiaanmu hanyalah kebohongan."

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Suzu mencengkram tudung kepalanya dengan erat. "Diam... Diam!"

"Semuanya telah tertulis di batu. Perang yang tiada akhirnya. Jika ini terus terjadi, satu orang pun tak akan terselamatkan. Kau, aku, dia, mereka, kita. Meski manusia tak dapat berdiri sendiri, membutuhkan uluran tangan dari seseorang. Pada akhirnya kau akan sendirian. Semuanya percuma. Tak ada artinya."

"Kubilang diam!" bentak Suzu melempar _kunai_ dari segala arah. Kedua bola matanya langsung terarah pada bayangan yang bergerak dibalik pohon. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Suzu langsung menerjang. Namun sayang dia tak menangkap wanita itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun dan hanya bisa meluapkan semuanya. Padahal pintu untuk kau melarikan diri dari dunia ini terbuka lebar untukmu dari awal. Aku akan membuatmu sadar..."

Rasa penderitaan dan penyesalan kembali mempermainkan hati Suzu, persis seperti saat ia terjebak di Istana Odani. Dia membencinya, namun perasaan itu nyata. Penderitaan kehidupannya yang nyata.

"Dirimu yang terlalu naif dan lemah, telah menyebabkan kedua orang tuamu dan bibimu mati. Dunia ini memang kejam, namun mereka semua mati karena salahmu."

Napas Suzu sesak mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka mencoba untuk menjawab, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar. Seisi kepalanya mengingat orang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya mati terbunuh.

"Dan Bibimu-bukan, Ryoko. Betapa bodohnya ia membatalkan misinya hanya karena kepercayaan konyol pada Azai. Jika ia berhasil mengakhiri Nagamasa sebelum ia berkhianat, Takeda pasti bisa mengalahkan Oda. Tapi, sudah terlambat. Meskipun sekarang kau berniat untuk tunduk pada Chiyome-sama, kau tak akan pernah bisa." gumam wanita itu.

Mulut gadis bersurai perak itu terbuka, ia mulai angkat bicara. "Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan?"

Hening. Lalu wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya kau kehilangan arah tujuanmu dan ingin menebus semua dosamu? Kukira kau tetap ingin membalas budi mereka yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu saat Istana Odani hancur."

Suzu tahu sebagian besar pengikut Hideyoshi berpendapat bahwa ia adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyatukan seluruh wilayah Jepang. Namun sekarang, gadis itu sudah tidak peduli. "Aku tidak mau terlibat perang."

Wanita itu mendengus. "Lebih dari penebusan dosa, 'kah? Sekuat itukah keinginanmu untuk menemui orang yang kau sayangi?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Tangan kanannya menangkap sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan hijau. "Bukankah bau obat itu sangat harum? Namun sayang, dari bentuknya saja sudah cukup bisa untuk mengelabui orang yang meminumnya. Sama halnya dengan dengan dunia ini."

Suzu mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu menengadahkan kepala. "Dunia ini...?"

"Kau merasakannya juga, bukan? Seindah apapun suatu hal yang ingin kau lindungi, pada akhirnya akan musnah. Keindahan itu hanya sesaat dan tak akan pernah kembali. Bisa dikatakan keindahan itu mengkhianatimu dan membohongimu." Sosok wanita bersurai hitam muncul dihadapannya, ia memiliki manik kuning keemasan namun tak terdapat secercah cahaya pada matanya. Seperti mata orang yang telah mati. "Permainan yang sangat kejam, bukankah begitu, Shiraishi Suzu?"

Suzu terdiam. Rupa wajahnya hampir mirip dengan dirinya, namun tidak termasuk bola mata emasnya. Apakah sebuah ilusi mempermainkan dirinya? Melihat senyuman yang tersinggung pada wajahnya, perasaan Suzu bercampur aduk. Ia merasa tidak nyaman. "Apakah kau juga _kunoichi_?"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Shirousagi_. Ah, sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Kau bisa memanggilku Kagome." Kedua telapak tangannya meraih wajah Suzu. Suzu membuang perasaan cemas dan tidak nyamannya, berusaha untuk memusatkan tujuan yang ingin ia capai.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan obat ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Keindahan yang kau lindungi itu adalah pengkhianatan. Jadi, jika kau masih mengenggam keindahan itu, kau pasti akan putus asa. Karena itu, racun ini..."

"Racun...?"

"Terserah bagaimana kau melakukannya, tapi ini demi Chiyome-sama. Kau harus meracuni adik perempuan Oda."

Kedua mata Suzu terbelalak melebar.

"Aku tidak akan menerima pertanyaan. Tapi aku akan mengatakan satu hal padamu. Percaya atau tidak..." Wanita itu melepas usapan pada wajah Suzu lalu membalikkan badannya. "Ini adalah dunia yang palsu. Kau harus sadar akan hal itu."

Cahaya pada kedua manik merah Suzu perlahan menghilang. Wanita misterius itu tersenyum.

"Nah, apa kau bisa melewati permainan ini, kelinci?"

 **-XxX-**

 _Ah, dari awal seharusnya aku telah menyadarinya. Menginjak medan perang artinya bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa dan terluka. Tak hanya itu, kehilangan seseorang yang dekat dengan dirimu, saling membunuh tanpa mengenal rasa kasihan._

 _Percuma._

 _Segalanya percuma._

 _Ternyata dunia yang seperti ini tak cocok untuk diriku._

 _Aku tak bisa menganggung semuanya. Kenapa? Jawabannya mudah, itu karena aku sendirian._ _Bergantung pada seseorang pun tak ada gunanya, karena pada akhirnya satu dari mereka akan sendirian. Tak ada yang bisa diselamatkan. Dan tak ada alasan yang pantas bagiku untuk tetap bertarung._

 _Meski awalnya aku berniat untuk membalas budi pada Tuan Hideyoshi dan Nona Nene yang telah merawatku dengan baik. Tetapi aku melakukannya hanya demi diriku sendiri, sekadar membalas kebaikan mereka sepenuhnya. Ternyata aku melakukannya bukan demi mereka. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Namun apapun yang kulakukan meski dimana aku harus memaksakan diriku, semuanya takkan cukup._

 _Dan segalanya akan percuma._

 _Lebih baik aku melarikan diri dari awal. Lagipula, semua penderitaan yang kualami selalu mendorongku untuk menyerah. Betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Namun kemana pun aku pergi, aku tidak tahu harus melangkahkan kakiku kemana. Tidak tahu dimana tempat yang aman, dimana bisa berlindung, dan tak ada tempat yang ingin kulindungi dengan segenap hati._

 _Aku tak memiliki apapun._

 _Ayah dan ibu mati karena diriku yang lemah._

 _Bibi juga mati karena diriku yang naif._

 _Aku tak tahu apapun karena diriku yang bodoh._

 _Aku tak mau menjalani hidup dengan jalan yang kejam dan menakutkan seperti ini._

 _Bagaimana aku bisa melarikan diri?_

 _..._

 _Wanita itu bilang, jika aku terus berjuang. Jalan yang kutapaki hanya akan berujung pada kematian. Jika itu benar-_

 _Aku akan..._

 **-XxX-**

Klan Takeda sudah berakhir. Meski cukup sulit untuk menghentikan pasukan berkuda dan memutar balikkan keadaan, namun berkat Oda berhasil memenangkan perang.

Meskipun demikian, Tuan dari Tōdō Takatora, Tsuda Nobusumi, sama sekali tidak merasa puas dengan kerja kerasnya. Apa dirinya masih belum cukup? Apa ia melewatkan sesuatu?

Pertanyaan itu seketika menghilang saat mata birunya terkunci pada sosok gadis berkerudung hitam. Melihat helai demi helai rambut perak miliknya, ia mengenal gadis itu. Sudah dua tahun ia tak bertemu dengannya. Tentu ia merasa senang, namun sesuatu yang mengganjal menganggu pikirannya.

"Suzu, sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

"Aku..." Aneh, dulu biasanya ia selalu melepas kerudung hitamnya setiap ia ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun sekarang semuanya berbeda. Poninya yang panjang membuat Takatora tak dapat bertatapan mata dengan gadis itu. Melihatnya menggigit bawah bibirnya, Takatora menduga bahwa ia dalam masalah.

"...aku... ingin bertemu dengan Oichi-sama." Dari lantunan nadanya, ia mulai curiga. Mengapa dia terlihat begitu takut? Bukan, lebih dari itu. Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikam getaran tubuhnya.

"Katakan, Suzu. Kenapa kau-"

"Kumohon jangan menghalangiku...!" Suzu memotong perkataan pemuda itu dengan meninggikan nada suaranya. Perlahan, Suzu berjalan menghampirinya. Sedangkan Takatora hanya berdiri menunggunya berhenti tepat di depannya. Nafas gadis itu terdengar berat. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Hanya ini, satu-satunya jalanku... jalan kehidupanku seorang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan-"

Kedua kelopak mata Takatora terbelalak melebar ketika melihat tangan kanan Suzu menggenggam sebuah _tantou_ yang hendak mengarah ke lehernya.

"Eh...?"

Beruntung, Takatora berhasil mencegahnya. Walaupun hasilnya telapak tangannya tersayat cukup parah. Darah segar pun mulai mengalir. Takatora menarik _tantou_ tersebut lalu membuangnya sejauh mungkin.

"Demi apa kau membunuhku?" Tanya pria bermanik biru tersebut dengan tenang dan menatap tajam gadis bersurai perak yang berusaha untuk menghentikan getaran pada tubuhnya. Suzu menjalin kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya lebih keras sehingga darah mengalir dari ujung mulutnya.

"...hanya ini satu-satunya jalan... agar aku bisa bebas." Gumamnya.

"Sudah kubilang, apa maksudmu!?" Takatora meninggikan nada suara seraya mencengkram kedua bahu Suzu. Ia memekik kaget, kedua tangannya menahan kerudung hitam yang semakin membuat Takatora tak bisa bertatapan wajah dengannya. "Suzu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti...! Aku tidak mengerti...! Aku sudah muak dengan dunia ini!" Suzu berteriak sangat keras. Dia mendorong Takatora, tubuhnya mulai kehilangan tenaga sehingga Suzu tak dapat berdiri. Sebuah botol kecil jatuh dari pakaiannya. Penglihatannya terarah pada botol itu.

"..." Nafasnya terengah-engah, kedua tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergemetar, pikirannya sangat kacau. Lalu ia mengambil botol itu dan langsung meminumnya. Takatora merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang mulai tenang.

"...daripada bertahan di dunia ini... lebih baik aku mengakhirinya sekarang." Gumamnya setelah meminunya sampai habis.

Takatora mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang perempuan itu bicarakan. Penyandang marga Tōdō itu menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri, lalu berlutut di depannya. "Suzu...?"

Tangannya yang masih bergemetar mencengkram pakaiannya dengan erat. "Takatora-san. Aku ingin Tuan mengabulkan permintaanku." Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman terulas pada wajahnya, namun berbeda dari senyuman khasnya seperti dulu. Baginya itu bukanlah senyuman kebahagiaan atau kesedihan.

Ia hanya tahu bahwa senyumannya itu palsu.

Bukan senyuman yang ingin ia lihat.

Sama sekali tidak membuat semua perasaannya hangat dan ringan, bahkan sebaliknya- hatinya semakin membeku, tak dapat dicairkan dengan mudah.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Obaa-sama, juga kedua orang tuaku di alam yang jauh. Karena hanya dengan itu, aku bisa bahagia. Karena itu... kumohon bunuhlah aku."

Mendengar permintaannya, dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Kedua mata Takatora melebar tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Apa...?" Tiba-tiba Suzu merintih kesakitan, kedua tangannya mencengkram semakin kuat dadanya. Suzu memuntahkan darah sehingga membuat mengotori rerumputan dan pakaiannya. "Suzu!"

Nafasnya semakin terasa berat, air matanya mengalir deras. Betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadari kalau air yang minum tadi adalah racun. "...aku... tidak membutuhkan apapun..." Isakan tangis dan mulut yang penuh darah membuatnya kesulitan berbicara. "...secepatnya... aku ingin menemui mereka. Kumohon, Takatora-san..."

"Dasar bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu!? Kenapa kau-"

"Aku... tak akan bisa bahagia di dunia ini... Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah kebohongan dan palsu. Kedua orangtuaku... dan bibi... ada di dunia yang tak bisa kuraih. Terlahir di dunia dimana aku harus menerima orang yang kusayangi menghilang, aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya. Aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup untuk saling membunuh."

"Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati! Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang untuk tetap bertahan hidup!?"

"Takatora-san!" Ia meninggikan nada suaranya yang serak. "Aku... aku memihak Takeda, bukan Oda! Aku adalah musuhmu! Aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh Oichi-sama!"

"Apa katamu...?"

"Jika Tuan membiarkanku hidup, aku tak akan menyerah untuk melakukan cara apapun untuk membunuh Oichi-sama. Takatora-san tidak akan membiarkannya, 'kan!?"

... ...

Tidak, Takatora tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang mencoba untuk membunuh Oichi. Meski sekarang ia bukanlah majikannya, ia masih memiliki kewajiban untuk melindunginya. Dari semua orang, mengapa dirinya?

"...u-uhh!" Suzu kembali memuntahkan darah. "...aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup dengan cara seperti ini. Karena itu..."

"...sekuat itukah keinginanmu, Suzu?"

"... aku... mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku sungguh ingin menemui mereka. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan penderitaan ini. Hanya ini... permintaan terakhirku..."

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan kematian?"

"...aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli... aku hanya ingin menemui mereka..."

Takatora terdiam sejenak, kemudian berdiri. Sorot matanya berubah, hampir tak terlihat rasa belas kasihan pada sepasang manik biru itu. "...aku tidak akan meminta maaf." Gumamnya seraya mencabut pedangnya.

"Itu tidak perlu. Ini adalah permintaanku..."

"..." Takatora menghunuskan pedang di depan dadanya, dimana jantungnya berdetak. Dengan tangannya, ia akan mengabulkan permintaannya- memutuskan semua penderitaan di dunia ini.

Tidak, rasa belas kasihannya masih belum menghilang. Ia sangat membenci keraguan yang mempermainkan hati dan pikirannya. Takatora menggertakkan gigi, kedua tangannya sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Ujung pedangnya menusuk dada Suzu. Desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kurangnya kebijaksanaanku sebagai ksatria- ksatria yang seharusnya melindungi semua orang." Lirihnya pelan.

Kedua mata Suzu perlahan terbuka. Matanya mulai kehilangan cahaya perlahan menjadi kosong. Darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya masih belum berhenti, juga dadanya yang tak kalah banyak mengeluarkan darah segar.

Takatora langsung menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Suzu yang kemudian perlahan hendak jatuh, Takatora langsung menangkapnya.

"...syukur...lah." gumamnya. Darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya perlahan mulai berhenti. "...teri...ma... kasih... Takatora-san. Aku..." Suzu perlahan memejamkan mata. "...andai saja aku... terlahir kembali... di dunia yang sesungguhnya."

Diriinya yang dahulu mempercayai jalan hidupnya- tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan manik merahnya yang indah. Takatora menghapus darah dari ujung bibir dan air mata pada matanya.

 _'Ksatria adalah orang mengayunkan pedangnya untuk melindungi orang lain, bukan? Karena itu, aku selalu berpikir ksatria itu orang yang sangat hebat!'_

Takatora mengingat bagaimana ia tersenyum saat itu, senyuman yang tak bersalah.

Namun apakah itu juga palsu?

"Pada akhirnya, aku bukanlah ksatria yang kau dambakan. Tapi melainkan seekor serigala yang memangsa kelinci." Gumam Takatora sembari merengkuh tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Kehangatan kulitnya perlahan mulai mendingin. Ia membiarkan darah mengotori pakaiannya. "Seperti yang kau bilang, semua yang ada didunia ini adalah bohong dan palsu. Apa artinya aku mengayunkan pedangku bukan demi melindungi orang lain? Melainkan merenggut nyawa orang yang seharusnya tetap hidup di dunia ini?"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat dan kecil, sebuah bel. Janji atau bukan, Takatora ingat bahwa gadis itu pernah mengatakan bila mereka kembali bertemu, Takatora akan mengembalikan bel tersebut. Juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan terus bertahan hidup untuk mencari tujuan hidupnya. Kini Takatora mengerti mengapa Suzu berkeinginan kuat untuk mati.

Sampai sekarang Suzu tidak menemukan arti hidupnya yang sesungguhnya.

Padahal ia telah mengabulkan permintaannya, namun Takatora sama sekali tidak merasa puas dengan hasil yang ia dapat. Ia telah memutuskan benang kusut yang disebut penderitaan Suzu dari dunia ini, namun itu juga berarti ia memutuskan tali kebahagiannya. Nyawanya tidak akan pernah kembali. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima rasa terima kasihmu, Suzu."

 **-XxX-**

 **-Bad End-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/N :** Surprise, madafaka. *dikeroyok massa* Tunggu tunggu, ceritanya gak berakhir sampai disana kok! Chapter depan Takatora harus memutar ulang waktu lagi. Eh, ini gak ada supernaturalnya kok. TIDAK ADA. Saya iseng pasang chapter bad end. Tak apa, chapter yang akan datang selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selanjutnya blablabla akan menyediakan bad end juga. Udah kepikiran... ada 5 chapter bad end. Lol, saya malah banyak mengkhayal ya wkwkwk.

Oh iya. Kagome. Dia OC support di fic ini. Tapi kemunculannya tidak banyak dan dia memang misterius gitu. Namanya ninja ya. Tapi chapter yang keberapa yang akan datang, Kagome akan muncul.

Keep reading and see you in the next chapter! Review please!


	5. A Light in the Darkness

**A/N :** Maaf telat, gegara gak punya kuota dan mood yang bagus buat ngetik. Welp, enough about me. Mari langsung balas review!

 **-RosyMiranto**

Blossom : Huahahaha! Ini pencetak review terpanjang yang pernah kubaca! *garuk dinding*

Takatora : *sweatdrop*

Suzu : Ah, coklat? Terima kasih banyak.

Takatora : *lirik coklatnya* Aku punya firasat buruk...

Suzu : Eh? Kenapa?

Scarlet : Sekali kamu gigit, kamu bakal pingsan lho nak.

Takatora : BAKAYARO! Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi! Kalian ingin membunuhnya apa!? *buang Mystery Food X jauh-jauh*

Suzu : Ah, mubazir. Tapi dia sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukku...

Takatora : *sigh* Suzu, kau terlalu baik. Kalau kau memakannya, itu artinya kau bunuh diri!

Suzu : E-Eh, ya... Maaf.

Takatora : Jangan minta maaf padaku. Harusnya orang yang tadi minta maaf!

Scarlet : PMS mulu sih mas bro.

Blossom : Yosh, terima kasih banyak telah mereview! *unyel- ditendang*

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?) *plak*. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 4-B**

 **A Light in the Darkness**

 **-XxX-**

"Ini adalah dunia yang palsu. Kau harus sadar akan hal itu."

Suzu terpaku seketika mendengarnya. Seisi kepalanya mengingat waktu yang telah ia habiskan dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. "Semuanya... palsu...?"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga. Nah, lakukanlah. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memusnahkan semua kebohongan yang telah membodohi dirimu."

Tangannya bergemetar ketika menatap botol kecil berisi racun tersebut. "...ya." Wanita yang menyebut dirinya Kagome itu menghilang dari pandangan Suzu. "Aku... benar-benar tidak tahu apapun. Apa dengan ini... aku bisa...?"

 **-XxX-**

 _Ah, begitu rupanya. Dari awal seharusnya aku telah menyadarinya. Menginjak medan perang artinya bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa dan terluka. Tak hanya itu, kehilangan seseorang yang dekat dengan dirimu, saling membunuh tanpa mengenal rasa kasihan. Itu hanya membuang nyawa, tidak ada artinya bagiku untuk melakukannya._

 _Percuma._

 _Segalanya percuma._

 _Ternyata dunia yang seperti ini tak cocok untuk diriku._

 _Aku tak bisa menganggung semuanya. Kenapa? Jawabannya mudah, itu karena aku sendirian. Bergantung pada seseorang pun tak ada gunanya, karena pada akhirnya satu dari mereka akan sendirian. Tak ada yang bisa diselamatkan. Dan tak ada alasan yang pantas bagiku untuk tetap bertarung._

 _Meski awalnya aku berniat untuk membalas budi pada Tuan Hideyoshi dan Nona Nene yang telah merawatku dengan baik. Tetapi aku melakukannya hanya demi diriku sendiri, sekadar membalas kebaikan mereka sepenuhnya. Bukan demi mereka. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Namun apapun yang kulakukan meski dimana aku harus memaksakan diriku, semuanya takkan cukup._

 _Dan segalanya akan percuma._

 _Lebih baik aku melarikan diri dari awal. Semua penderitaan yang kualami selalu mendorongku untuk menyerah. Betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Namun kemana pun aku pergi, aku tidak tahu harus melangkahkan kakiku kemana. Tidak tahu dimana tempat yang aman, dimana bisa berlindung, dan tak ada tempat yang ingin kulindungi dengan segenap hati._

 _Aku tak memiliki apapun._

 _Ayah dan ibu mati karena diriku yang lemah._

 _Bibi juga mati karena diriku yang naif._

 _Wanita itu benar._

 _Aku tak tahu apapun karena diriku yang bodoh._

 _Aku tak mau menjalani hidup dengan jalan yang kejam dan menakutkan seperti ini._

 _Bagaimana aku bisa melarikan diri?_

 _..._

 _Wanita itu bilang, jika aku terus berjuang. Jalan yang kutapaki hanya akan berujung pada kematian. Jika itu benar-_

 _Aku akan..._

 **-XxX-**

Klan Takeda sudah berakhir. Meski cukup sulit untuk menghentikan pasukan berkuda dan memutar balikk keadaan, namun berkat Oda berhasil memenangkan perang.

Meskipun demikian, Tuan dari Tōdō Takatora, Tsuda Nobusumi, sama sekali tidak merasa puas dengan kerja kerasnya. Apa dirinya masih belum cukup? Apa ia melewatkan sesuatu?

Pertanyaan itu seketika menghilang saat mata birunya terkunci pada sosok gadis berkerudung hitam. Melihat helai demi helai rambut perak miliknya, ia mengenal gadis itu. Sudah dua tahun ia tak bertemu dengannya. Tentu ia merasa senang, namun sesuatu yang mengganjal menganggu pikirannya.

"Suzu, sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

"Aku..." Aneh, dulu biasanya ia selalu melepas kerudung hitamnya setiap ia ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun sekarang semuanya berbeda. Anak rambutnya yang panjang membuat Takatora tak dapat bertatapan mata dengan gadis itu. Melihatnya menggigit bawah bibirnya, Takatora menduga bahwa ia dalam masalah.

"...aku... ingin bertemu dengan Oichi-sama." Dari lantunan nadanya, ia mulai curiga. Mengapa dia terlihat begitu takut? Bukan, lebih dari itu. Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan getaran tubuhnya.

"Katakan, Suzu. Kenapa kau-"

"Kumohon jangan menghalangiku...!" Suzu memotong perkataan pemuda itu dengan meninggikan nada suaranya. Perlahan, Suzu berjalan menghampirinya. Sedangkan Takatora hanya berdiri menunggunya berhenti tepat di depannya. Nafas gadis itu terdengar berat. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Hanya ini, satu-satunya jalanku... jalan kehidupanku seorang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan-"

Kedua kelopak mata Takatora melebar ketika melihat tangan kanan Suzu menggenggam sebuah _tantou_ yang hendak mengarah ke lehernya.

"Eh...?"

Beruntung, Takatora berhasil mencegahnya. Walaupun hasilnya telapak tangannya tersayat cukup parah. Darah segar pun mulai mengalir. Takatora menarik _tantou_ tersebut lalu membuangnya sejauh mungkin.

"Demi apa kau membunuhku?" Tanya pria bermanik biru tersebut dengan tenang dan menatap tajam gadis bersurai perak yang berusaha untuk menghentikan getaran ketakutannya. Suzu menjalin kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya lebih keras sehingga darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"...hanya ini satu-satunya jalan... agar aku bisa bebas." Gumamnya.

"Sudah kubilang, apa maksudmu!?" Takatora meninggikan nada suara seraya mencengkram kedua bahu Suzu. Ia memekik kaget, kedua tangannya menahan kerudung hitam yang semakin membuat Takatora tak bisa bertatapan wajah dengannya. "Suzu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti...! Aku tidak mengerti...! Aku sudah muak dengan dunia ini!" Suzu berteriak sangat keras. Dia mendorong Takatora, tubuhnya mulai kehilangan tenaga sehingga Suzu tak dapat berdiri. Sebuah botol kecil jatuh dari pakaiannya. Penglihatannya terarah pada botol itu.

"..." Nafasnya terengah-engah, kedua tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergemetar, pikirannya sangat kacau. Lalu ia mengambil botol itu dan langsung meminumnya. Takatora merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang mulai tenang.

"...daripada bertahan di dunia ini... lebih baik aku mengakhirinya sekarang." Gumamnya setelah meminunya sampai habis.

Takatora mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang perempuan itu bicarakan. Penyandang marga Tōdō itu menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri, lalu berlutut di depannya. "Suzu...?"

Tangannya yang masih bergemetar mencengkram pakaiannya dengan erat. "Takatora-san. Aku ingin Tuan mengabulkan permintaanku." Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman terulas pada wajahnya, namun berbeda dari senyuman khasnya seperti dulu. Baginya itu bukanlah senyuman kebahagiaan atau kesedihan.

Ia hanya tahu bahwa senyumannya itu palsu.

Bukan senyuman yang ingin ia lihat.

Sama sekali tidak membuat semua perasaannya hangat dan ringan, bahkan sebaliknya- hatinya semakin membeku, tak dapat dicairkan dengan mudah.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin bertemu dengan Obaa-sama, juga kedua orang tuaku di alam yang jauh. Karena hanya dengan itu, aku bisa bahagia. Karena itu... kumohon bunuhlah aku."

Mendengar permintaannya, dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Kedua mata Takatora melebar tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Apa...?" Tiba-tiba Suzu merintih kesakitan, kedua tangannya mencengkram semakin kuat dadanya. Suzu memuntahkan darah sehingga membuat mengotori rerumputan dan pakaiannya. "Suzu!"

Nafasnya semakin terasa berat, air matanya mengalir deras. Betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadari kalau air yang minum tadi adalah racun. "...aku... tidak membutuhkan apapun..." Isakan tangis dan mulut yang penuh darah membuatnya kesulitan berbicara. "...secepatnya... aku ingin menemui mereka. Kumohon, Takatora-san..."

"Dasar bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu!? Kenapa kau-"

"Aku... tak akan bisa bahagia di dunia ini... Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah kebohongan dan palsu. Kedua orangtuaku... dan bibi... ada di dunia yang tak bisa kuraih. Terlahir di dunia dimana aku harus menerima orang yang kusayangi menghilang, aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya. Aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup untuk saling membunuh."

"Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati! Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang untuk tetap bertahan hidup!?"

"Takatora-san!" Ia meninggikan nada suaranya yang serak. "Aku... aku memihak Takeda, bukan Oda! Aku adalah musuhmu! Aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh Oichi-sama!"

"Apa katamu...?"

"Jika Tuan membiarkanku hidup, aku tak akan menyerah untuk melakukan cara apapun untuk membunuh Oichi-sama. Takatora-san tidak akan membiarkannya, 'kan!?"

... ...

Tidak, Takatora tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang mencoba untuk membunuh Oichi. Meski sekarang ia bukanlah majikannya, ia masih memiliki kewajiban untuk melindunginya. Dari semua orang, mengapa dirinya?

"...u-uhh!" Suzu kembali memuntahkan darah. "...aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup dengan cara seperti ini. Karena itu..."

"...sekuat itukah keinginanmu, Suzu?"

"... aku... mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku sungguh ingin menemui mereka. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan penderitaan ini. Hanya ini... permintaan terakhirku..."

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan kematian?"

"...aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli... aku hanya ingin menemui mereka..."

Kedua alis Takatora menyempit, ia menggertakkan giginya kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Suzu. "Tidak peduli, katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan mudah!?"

Suzu mengangkat kepalanya, cahaya pada manik merahnya itu menghilang. Hanya kekosongan, layaknya seperti orang yang sudah mati. Meratapi matanya itu sudah cukup membuat hati Takatora berlubang.

Tetapi sekarang, gadis itulah yang harus ia sembuhkan- dari semua penderitaan yang ia alami semenjak terlahir di dunia bagaikan neraka. Meski ia bukanlah kerabat dekat ataupun teman, Suzu telah memasuki kehidupannya. Takatora mengenali wajahnya, suaranya, kepribadiannya. Meski ia belum tahu sepenuhnya tentang Suzu. Namun ia tahu dirinya yang selalu percaya pada segala hal. Mengingat bagaimana senyuman lembutnya pada waktu itu, Takatora mulai mengerti bagaimana sosok gadis itu. Seburuk apapun hal yang terjadi, ia akan tetap percaya bahwa suatu hal yang baik- sekecil apapun kebaikan itu, ia akan tetap menyimpannya dan tidak membuang hal buruk yang telah mempermainkan perasaannya.

Namun sekarang, Suzu menyerah dari kata 'percaya'. Dia bukan dirinya yang dulu- dirinya yang biasanya. Hatinya mulai terkurung oleh rasa keputusasaan yang tak bisa dibuka dengan paksa.

"Suzu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Kelopak mata Suzu melebar, alisnya menyempit, seolah-olah ingin memaksa Takatora untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. "Kenapa tidak...?"

"Jika kau ingin mati, jangan melibatkanku. Tetapi sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati." Jawab Takatora dengan tenang. Mempertemukan mata birunya dengan manik merah Suzu.

Suzu kembali menggigit bawah bibirnya. "...Takatora-san. Apa Tuan tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi? Sekarang aku adalah _kunoichi_ di bawah naungan Chiyome-sama! Aku adalah musuhmu!" Bentak Suzu berusaha untuk meninggikan nada suaranya.

"'Kau adalah musuhku', katamu? Sayang sekali, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu 'musuh' bagiku, Suzu. Tidak akan pernah."

"Na-"

"Suzu." Takatora memotongnya. "Apakah membuang nyawamu sendiri adalah keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya?" Suzu terbungkam, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Takatora agar ia bisa menang. Namun tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak seperti dulu. Hal sekecil apapun, kau selalu percaya bahwa pasti ada harapan agar-"

"Takatora-san tahu apa tentang diriku!? Aku ini lemah, kecil, tidak berdaya. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Obaa-sama, kedua orang tuaku bahkan Oichi-sama dan Nagamasa-sama! Obaa-sama mati karena diriku! Orang tuaku juga mati karena diriku! Nagamasa-sama juga telah mati karena aku tidak berguna! Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya! Orang yang kusayangi dan hal yang kupercayai, sudah menghilang begitu saja. Semuanya karena ketidakmampuan dan ketidakberdayaan diriku hingga sekarang! Di dunia yang hancur ini, tak akan ada yang akan selamat. Mereka semua akan mati! Termasuk Takatora-san dan juga aku! Hidupku tanpa mereka... sudah tidak ada artinya. Melarikan diri pun tidak ada gunanya, kemana aku harus melangkahkan kakiku? Apapun yang akan kulakukan semuanya percuma! Jika tanganku terselip sedikit saja, aku hanya akan menjadi beban. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan apapun... Daripada menghadapi semua penderitaan ini, aku lebih baik menghilang! Jadi, kumohon... aku ingin semua tali kehidupan penderitaanku putus... Hanya itu."

Ia menggenggam dadanya erat sembari menahan kesakitan dari dalam tubuhnya. Takatora meraih wajahnya, jemarinya menyeka darah pada tepi bibirnya. "Memang benar aku masih belum tahu sepenuhnya tentang dirimu. Tapi, apa kau ingat, Suzu? Kau pernah bilang padaku, 'ksatria adalah orang yang mengayunkan pedangnya demi melindungi orang lain.'" Suzu menengadahkan kepala. "Memang mustahil jika aku melindungi semua orang. Tapi, meskipun begitu. Aku akan melindungimu."

"...kenapa? Aku ini lemah, tidak berguna dan-"

"Bukan hanya kau. Aku juga lemah."

"...eh?"

"Saat Istana Odani terbakar, kau terjebak di dalam sendirian disana. Aku sudah melakukan apapun tetapi aku tak mampu menyelamatkanmu. Aku merasa bahwa diriku bukanlah ksatria hebat yang bisa menyelamatkan siapapun. Dan aku membenci diriku akan hal itu..." gumamnya. "Tapi sekarang, kau hidup, Suzu. Itu karena kau masih memiliki kesempatan."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku sudah tidak punya siapapun lagi! Aku sudah kehilangan jalanku, kepercayaanku dan kebahagiaanku!" Ia menampar tangan Takatora dari wajahnya. "Sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian semua, sebelum aku kehilangan mereka. Begitu banyak waktu dan kebebasan agar aku tetap bahagia bersama kedua orang tuaku. Tapi, dunia ini tidak menginginkanku bahagia! Mereka sudah meninggalkanku sendirian! Disaat Obaa-sama menyelamatkanku, bertemu dengan Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama. Kukira aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama mereka. Tapi aku salah. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak dibiarkan hidup bahagia!" Suzu menyeka air matanya. "Menangis pun tidak ada gunanya, kebahagiaan itu hanyalah kebohongan. Semuanya adalah ilusi! Dunia ini sangat kejam, semua kebahagiaan yang kutemukan selalu saja menghilang seketika. Jika aku terus hidup, tidak ada yang akan berubah. Sudah jelas... aku tidak akan bisa bahagia." Suzu memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajah diantara lututnya sembari menahan isakan tangisnya.

Takatora terdiam setelah mendengar semua keluh kesah yang telah ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Sepasang manik birunya menatap lurus gadis bersurai perak tersebut. "Suzu." Takatora meraih tangan kanannya, Suzu mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali menatap pria itu. "Apakah kebahagiaan di saat kau bersama kedua orang tuamu itu adalah kebohongan juga?"

Kelopak matanya melebar. "...eh?"

"Di saat kau bersama Bibimu? Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama? Dan juga bersama Yoshitsugu dan aku? Senyuman dan tawamu itu juga kebohongan? Kau tidak bahagia bersama mereka?" Kedua alis Takatora menyempit.

"T-Tidak... aku..."

"Apa semua itu ilusi?"

"Tidak! Bukan...! Bukan!" Bentaknya dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak dan menggeleng kencang. "Aku sangat bahagia... tapi, ayah dan ibuku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi! Obaa-sama dan Nagamasa-sama juga! Aku..."

"Tapi kau masih mengingatnya, bukan?" Takatora menggenggam tangan kanan Suzu dengan kedua tangannya. Darah yang mengalir pada telapak tangan Takatora sudah berhenti namun masih meninggalkan rasa sakit. Meskipun demikian, rasa sakit yang tak berdarah yang membekas pada hati Suzu membutuhkan lebih daripada luka pada tangan Takatora. Jika bukan dia yang menolong perempuan itu, lalu siapa?

"Jika kau kehilangan jalanmu, kepercayaanmu dan kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya. Kau bisa mempercayakan segalanya padaku, Suzu."

Meski rasa sakit dan berat di dadanya masih tersisa, kata-katanya membuat hatinya hangat dan ringan. "...eh?" Kelopak matanya melebar.

Takatora tersenyum tipis. "Kau telah menjadi salah satu bagian dari kehidupanku juga. Kau sangat penting bagiku. Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup."

Mendengar bahwa dirinya masih berharga, Suzu tak pernah tahu bahwa dia juga dianggap sebagai orang yang terpenting di kehidupannya. Air mata mulai mengalir deras.

"Suzu, apa kau percaya padaku?"

Suzu menurunkan kepalanya. "Takatora-san juga orang yang paling berarti untukku, tapi jika aku percaya. Tuan pasti akan pergi menyusul mereka..."

"Tidak akan."

"Bohong. Meski Takatora-san berusaha untuk tidak mati, pada akhirnya nyawamu pasti akan menjadi taruhannya."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak akan mati sampai kau menemukannya. Janji atau bukan, aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku."

"Sampai aku... menemukannya...?" Suzu menggeleng, berusaha untuk termakan oleh kata-katanya. "Kenapa... Takatora-san sampai begitu..." Suzu mencengkram tanah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa membiarkanmu menderita sendirian. Kau telah menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku-"

"Kalau begitu, kumohon keluarkan aku dari kehidupanmu!" bentak Suzu. "Semuanya percuma! Meski Tuan berusaha untuk bertahan hidup, semua orang tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi! Kenapa Tuan begitu bersikeras melakukan ini padaku!? Aku ini-"

"Apa aku salah jika aku peduli padamu!?"

Suzu kembali terbungkam.

"Kau pikir mereka yang kau sayangi ingin kau membuang nyawamu!?" Takatora kembali menahan bahunya. "Kau pikir aku akan puas jika aku membunuhmu!? Yang kau tahu hanyalah dirimu sendiri, tapi kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana dengan orang yang masih peduli padamu!"

Suzu tak bisa menjawab. Sepasang matanya masih basah akan air matanya. Kemudian Takatora merengkuh tubuh mungil Suzu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Kau tidak akan sendirian. Suzu, aku percaya kau masih memiliki harapan untuk menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan. Kita akan memulainya lagi dari sekarang." Takatora menahan lengan dan pinggangnya untuk membantu Suzu berdiri. Kemudian Takatora mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna keemasan, sebuah bel kecil. "Waktu itu kau pernah memintaku untuk menjaga belmu sampai kita kembali bertemu." ucap Takatora sampai mengalungkannya di leher Suzu. "Dan mengatakan bahwa kau dan aku harus bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah begitu?" Seulas senyuman lembut ia berikan pada Suzu.

Kilauan pada manik merah gadis itu kembali terpancar, air matanya kembali mengalir. "Aneh... padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Semua perasaanku jadi hangat dan lapang, persis seperti waktu aku masih memiliki mereka semua. Ternyata, aku terlahir demi saat dimana aku diselamatkan oleh Takatora-san..." Tiba-tiba Suzu kembali batuk memuntahkan darah.

"Suzu!" Takatora segera menahan tubuhnya yang hendak jatuh. Ia menghapus darah dari mulut Suzu dengan jemarinya.

"...Takatora-san, aku merasa sangat mengantuk... dadaku sakit dan sesak. Kalau aku tertidur sekarang... apa aku... masih... bisa..." Suzu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Takatora sembari mencengkram lemah pakaiannya.

"Kau harus tetap percaya. Jika tidak, aku akan menarikmu dari alam sana."

Takatora bergegas menggendongnya untuk membawanya ke markas terdekat. Suzu tersenyum kecil kemudian memejamkan mata, sebelumnya ia jarang mendengar Takatora mengatakan hal yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara Takatora menariknya dari alam yang tak seorang pun yang tahu, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Takatora benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Meski tubuhnya kini kesakitan, namun hatinya merasa begitu ringan dan hangat.

Suzu begitu jarang melihat Takatora tersenyum lembut seperti itu, seisi kepalanya kembali mengingat kata-kata yang telah membuka hatinya. Semua ucapan itu adalah kata-kata yang paling ingin ia dengar, disaat ia sangat ingin mendengarkannya, dan kata-kata dari orang yang paling ingin ia dengarkan. Ia yakin dari lubuk hatinya, semua kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini, sudah membuat dirinya bahagia dan terlepas dari keputusasaan yang mengurung hatinya. Semua berkat pria itu yang tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya dari kegelapan.

Dialah yang telah memberinya secercah cahaya baru padanya.

 **-XxX-**

Sesampainya di markas, Takatora segera memanggil tabib setelah membawa Suzu ke dalam tenda. Sementara tabib merawatnya, Takatora segera menemui atasannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Takatora!? Aku tidak memberimu perintah untuk meninggalkan tugasmu!" Tertulis jelas amarah pada wajah Nobusumi membuat Takatora merasa bersalah. Namun dirinya sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengecewakan tuannya. Selalu merasa dirinya masih belum cukup dan pantas untuk melayani Nobusumi.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan." Takatora langsung menunduk dalam dihadapan keponakan Nobunaga tersebut.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau membawa anak kecil yang sudah mati ke dalam markas!? Apa yang kau-"

"Nobusumi." Seorang wanita dengan gaun merah jambu menghampiri dua pemuda itu. Nobusumi membeku seketika mendengar suara tegas wanita itu.

"Oichi-sama?" gumam Takatora.

"Nobusumi. Menyembuhkan orang yang masih bisa diselamatkan adalah hal yang patut disyukuri. Anda tidak berhak melarang bawahanmu untuk itu."

"O-Oichi-sama! Maafkan hamba! Saya hanya-" Nobusumi panik dan masih berusaha membela diri.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Saya telah memerhatikan selama ini bahwa Anda telah memperlakukan bawahanmu dengan cara yang tidak pantas. Takatora dengan tulus telah memberikan segalanya agar kau dapat mempercayainya. Namun Anda sama sekali tidak menghargai kerja keras dan keberaniannya," tegas Oichi. "Anda sebaiknya bersyukur telah diberkahi kesetiaan oleh bawahan seperti Takatora."

"Y-Ya, Oichi-sama. Maafkan hamba!"

Oichi mengangguk. "Kau boleh pergi. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahu masalah ini pada Onii-sama. Kecuali jika Anda masih tetap memperlakukan bawahan Anda dengan buruk."

"Baik, Nona!" Nobusumi bergegas mengundurkan diri.

Melihat atasannya yang disudutkan, Takatora semakin merasa bersalah. "Oichi-sama. Maaf atas kelancanganku, tetapi Nona tidak perlu melakukannya. Saya hanya membutuhkan waktu agar Nobusumi-sama dapat mempercayaiku. Kesetiaanku padanya adalah hal yang mutlak."

Oichi menggeleng dan menyempitkan alisnya. "Takatora, apa maksudmu adalah kesetiaanmu pada Nobusumi sama dengan kesetiaanmu pada Nagamasa-sama?"

Takatora memalingkan wajah, tak dapat membalas ucapan dari istri mantan atasannya. "Itu..."

"Kau adalah pria yang bijak, Takatora. Kau seharusnya menunjukkan kesetiaanmu pada majikan yang lebih pantas untukmu, bukan pada sembarangan orang. Aku mengerti kau ingin melakukan yang terbaik demi tuanmu. Tetapi kami tidak ingin melihatmu semakin menderita. Itulah harapanku dan Nagamasa-sama."

Takatora terdiam sejenak. Ia masih menyalahkan dirinya karena telah membuat istri dari mantan majikannya cemas, namun juga bersyukur karena Oichi mempedulikan dirinya.

"Omong-omong, anak yang kau bawa tadi itu siapa?" tanya Oichi.

"Ah, anak tadi adalah Suzu."

Kedua kelopak mata Oichi melebar. "Suzu? Ternyata dia masih..."

Takatora mengangguk. "Ya. Memang dia terjebak sendirian saat Istana Odani terbakar. Beruntung istri dari Hideyoshi menemukan Suzu lalu mengadopsinya."

"Begitu. Ah, syukurlah." Oichi menghela napas lega.

"Tabib sedang merawatnya. Saat ini dia masih tidak sadarkan diri."

"Apa dia terluka?"

Takatora menggeleng, kemudian mengantar Oichi ke dalam tenda dimana Suzu dirawat. "Beruntung tidak ada luka di tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, ia meracuni dirinya sendiri." ucap Takatora seraya memandang Suzu yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Apa...?"

"Kupikir dia akan aman dibawah perlindungan Hideyoshi. Tetapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya, saya pun tidak mengerti. Andai saja aku lebih cepat menyadarinya..." gumam Takatora. Pandangan Oichi terarah pada kedua tangan Takatora, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Kemudian mata coklat Oichi berpindah pada wajahnya, alisnya menyempit, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Membaca raut wajahnya, Oichi yakin bahwa Takatora berniat untuk membalas perbuatan orang yang telah membuat Suzu hampir kehilangan nyawa. Ia tahu bahwa Takatora adalah pria yang menentang perbuatan yang keji serta dirinya memiliki jiwa yang mudah rapuh. Begitu mudah mempedulikan orang yang ia kenal dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Oichi mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari pakaiannya. "Takatora. Ini adalah surat perkenalan pada Hashiba Hidenaga. Bawalah surat ini dan bekerjalah dibawah naungannya."

Takatora menatap surat itu. "Hashiba Hidenaga, adik dari Hideyoshi? Maaf atas kelancanganku Oichi-sama, tetapi aku harus menolak. Hashiba telah menjatuhkan Nagamasa-sama. Aku tidak bisa mengabdi padanya."

"Hidenaga adalah orang yang baik hati dan tulus. Aku yakin beliau pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik. Selain itu, kau bilang Suzu dirawat oleh Hideyoshi, benar? Di saat itu kau juga bisa menjaganya. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Takatora?"

Takatora kembali terdiam, matanya tertuju pada Suzu yang masih belum membuka matanya kemudian berpindah pada surat yang di berada ditangan Oichi. "Saya percaya, Oichi-sama. Tetapi..."

"Aku tahu Yoshitsugu juga menjadi bawahan Hideyoshi. Tapi menurut pandanganku, kau mempedulikan Suzu dari lubuk hatimu yang dalam. Mempedulikannya lebih dari siapapun. Jika kau diterima oleh Hidenaga, Suzu pasti akan senang. Tentu saja, aku dan Nagamasa-sama juga senang karena kau memenuhi harapan kami."

"Oichi-sama..." Takatora lalu menerima surat itu. "Baik, Oichi-sama. Saya akan memenuhi harapan Anda dan Nagamasa-sama. Dan aku juga akan melindungi Suzu."

Oichi mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya." Wanita itu kemudian membelai rambut perak Suzu. Dadanya naik turun mengikuti ritme napasnya yang sedikit sesak, kulit serta bibirnya memucat dan mimik wajahnya yang kesakitan sedikit berkeringat. "Apa racunnya masih belum terangkat?" tanya Oichi pada tabib yang sedang merawatnya.

"Maafkan kami, Nona. Sayangnya kami tidak memiliki obat untuk penawar racun. Sebaiknya ia dirawat di istana agar dapat dirawat lebih lanjut. Tetapi perjalanan menuju istana sangat jauh selama lebih dari 3 hari. Jika tidak diobati segera, racunnya akan menyebar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya." jelas tabib wanita tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin..." lirih Oichi.

Tiga hari lebih. Andai saja ia bisa mencari ramuan untuk mengobatinya, Suzu bisa selamat. Namun Takatora bukan seorang tabib. Dulu dirinya memang seorang _ronin_ , hidup sendirian. Namun semasa hidupnya, ia tidak pernah diracuni atau pun meracuni. "Apakah aku gagal lagi menyelamatkannya...?" gumam Takatora.

Mengingat gadis itu terperangkap di dalam Istana Odani sendirian, Takatora sering mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dan bahkan sekarang ia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang berada di ambang kematian. Ia merasa telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghapus kegagalannya.

"Takatora..." lirih Oichi.

Kemudian seorang perawat memasuki ruangan. "Maaf atas keterlambatanku, saya telah membawa obat penawar racun untuk Suzu-dono." ucap wanita itu membawa sebuah botol kecil yang terbuat dari kayu.

Oichi tersenyum penuh syukur pada perawat tersebut. "Benarkah? Ah, syukurlah!" Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Oichi. Namun Takatora merasa tidak nyaman akan kehadiran perawat tersebut. Pertama-tama, bagaimana bisa perawat itu mendapatkan penawar racun. Menggunakan racun untuk mengalahkan musuh bagi prajurit adalah hal yang jarang dan tidak wajar. Membuat musuh menderita akan racun lebih kejam dibandingkan membunuh mereka seketika.

Kelopak mata pemuda itu membelalak ketika penglihatannya menangkap sebuah _tantou_ di tangan kiri perawat tersebut. "Oichi-sama!" Takatora langsung menolak serangan dadakannya.

Wanita itu mundur kemudian melempar bom asap. Tabib yang sedang memeriksa Suzu berteriak ketakutan. "Disaat kita bertemu lagi, akan kupastikan untuk membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Sial! Beritahu pasukan untuk mengejar _shinobi_ itu. Jangan biarkan lolos!" perintah Takatora pada prajurit yang sedang menjaga tenda. "Oichi-sama, mohon tunggu. Berlindunglah disini, saya akan mengejarnya."

"Takatora, tidak perlu. Biarkan dia pergi."

"Tapi, Oichi-sama-!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah mencemaskanku. Ini sudah sering terjadi. Selain diriku, Onii-sama lebih sering diincar oleh para _ninja_. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja." bujuk Oichi tersenyum tipis.

Takatora terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah." Lalu pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Suzu yang terbaring lemah untuk memeriksanya. Beruntung _kunoichi_ yang baru saja menyerang mereka tidak melukai Suzu. Oichi pun ikut melihat keadaan Suzu. "Obat ini... apa benar-benar penawar racunnya? Tabib, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Oichi sambil memberikan obat tersebut pada tabib.

Tabib wanita tersebut segera memeriksa obat itu, ia menghirup aromanya. "Ini memang obat penawarnya, Oichi-sama. Dengan obat ini, racunnya akan hilang dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih dua minggu."

"Eh...?"

"Begitu rupanya." gumam Takatora. " _Shinobi_ yang baru saja menyerang Oichi-sama adalah orang yang juga telah memberi racun pada Suzu. Dan sebenarnya dia memberi racun itu pada Suzu untuk meracunimu, Oichi-sama. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kenapa ia rela memberikan penawarnya pada Suzu."

"Tapi, mengapa Suzu?" tanya Oichi setelah menyuruh tabib untuk menggunakan obat penawar racun tersebut pada Suzu.

"Oichi-sama sudah tahu, bukan? Bahwa Ryouko-dono dulunya adalah _kunoichi_ dari Takeda. Kemungkinan ia menganggapnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas bibinya yang ia batalkan. Suzu telah diprovokasi oleh _shinobi_ itu. Sampai dia... ingin membuang nyawanya sendiri."

Oichi terdiam, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Suzu..."

Takatora mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tak bisa kumaafkan."

 **-XxX-**

Kemenangan besar berkat Oda pada Tokugawa, Takeda Katsuyori selamat dari pertempuran dan mundur kembali ke Provinsi Kai akibat banyaknya jendral Takeda yang telah gugur serta jumlah korban jiwa yang lebih dari sepuluh ribu. Sedangkan pasukan Oda-Tokugawa hanya kehilangan kurang dari enam puluh jiwa. Pasukan Oda kembali menuju Owari.

"Oichi-sama, terima kasih atas segalanya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Ya, jaga dirimu."

Takatora melakukan _ojigi_ lalu segera pergi menemui Hidenaga, untuk memenuhi harapan Oichi dan Nagamasa. Ia merangkul Suzu di depannya sambil menunggangi kuda.

"Taka...tora... -san..."

Takatora mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suzu. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, namun bibirnya bergerak. Sembari menyelitkan rambut peraknya ke belakang telinganya, Takatora berbisik. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Suzu."

 **-XxX-**

 **-XxX-**


	6. Beyond the Prayer

**A/N :** Kok terasa sepi ya? Daripada itu mari langsung balas review!

 **-RosyMiranto**

Blossom : Yahoo! Kimura bersaudara!

Takatora : Siapa itu Nanako? Chie, Yukiko dan Rise? Apa kali ini masih ada orang yang berniat untuk meracuni Suzu...? *ambil saiken, keluarin es*

Scarlet : Eh mas bro. Sabar dulu gimana?

Suzu : *blush* Takatora-san sampai begitu mencemaskanku...

Kagome : Yup, sebenarnya aku membuang nama asliku. Jadi aku hanyalah seorang 'Kagome'. Salam kenal.

Suzu & Takatora : Kenapa kau disini!?

Kagome : Oh tenanglah kalian berdua. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan kok. Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit. *menghilang*

Suzu & Takatora : *lirik Scarlet & Blossom*

Blossom : *joget*

Scarlet : Y-Yosh! Makasih banyak atas review-nya! Senangnya dapat review dari pembaca setiaku hiks, sroot! *nangis gaje, ambil tenugui-nya Takatora*

Takatora : *bekuin Scarlet*

Suzu : *awkward laugh* Ah, sekali lagi terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. CMIIW?

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?) *plak*. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Beyond the Prayer**

 **-XxX-**

 _"Kau merasakannya juga, bukan? Seindah apapun suatu hal yang ingin kau lindungi, pada akhirnya akan musnah."_

 _Suzu mengingat pemilik suara itu, su_ _ara yang telah menariknya ke dalam kegelapan. I_ _a tidak ingin mendengarnya. Gadis bersurai perak itu menutup kedua telinganya.. "...kau salah," gumam Suzu._

 _"Keindahan itu hanya sesaat dan tak akan pernah kembali. Bisa dikatakan keindahan itu mengkhianatimu dan membohongimu." Wanita dengan kekosongan pada manik emasnya berjalan di belakang Suzu. Suara itu terus bergema di dalam kepalanya, tidak bisa berhenti._

 _"...kau salah," gumam Suzu lagi. Ia kesulitan mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak._

 _"Permainan yang sangat kejam, bukankah begitu, Shiraishi Suzu? Sudah kubilang, bukan? Keindahan yang kau lindungi itu adalah pengkhianatan. Jadi, jika kau masih mengenggam keindahan itu, kau akan putus asa. Percaya atau tidak... Ini adalah dunia yang palsu. Kau harus sadar akan hal itu."_

 _"Putus asa... Ah, wanita itu benar." Tubuhnya entah sejak kapan tenggelam di dalam lautan. Mata merahnya yang bagai batu delima itu mengarah ke bawah. Tubuhnya terus tenggelam ke bawah, ia tak bisa melihat ujung akhir bawah laut tersebut. Hitam dan gelap._

 _Perlahan kedua matanya hendak terpejam._

 _'Apa semuanya sudah berakhir?' lirih gadis itu._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."_

 _Sekarang suara itu berubah- bukan. Suara wanita itu menghilang. Kini kedua pendengarannya menangkap suara seorang pria. Suzu membuka lebar matanya ke atas, meraih cahaya kecil yang berpendar yang berada di hadapannya._

 _"Kau bisa mempercayakan segalanya padaku."_

 _"Ya... Aku percaya."_

 **-XxX-**

"Akhirnya kau sudah siuman." Suzu mengenali pemilik suara itu. Nada bicara khasnya yang selalu tenang.

Sambil mengumpulkan nyawa, ia membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Matanya begitu berat seolah-olah ia bangkit dari kematian. Tidur yang amat panjang. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih ringan, ia mengenakan kimono yang hampir menandingi warna putih seperti rambutnya. Suzu menyentuh sebuah handuk lembab yang berada di dahinya. Penglihatannya yang awalnya buram perlahan mulai bersih. Seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang duduk dihadapan sebuah meja. Suzu mencium aroma ramuan lalu melihat sebuah buku cerita di tangan pria itu.

"Ah, Yoshitsugu-san...?"

"Selamat datang di dunia sesudah kematian. Dan sayang sekali aku bukan Yoshitsugu," ujarnya setelah menutup buku tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Suzu mengabaikan perkataannya dan melihat setiap sudut ruangan. Sebelumnya ia pernah disini, dulu ia pernah dirawat oleh Nene di ruang yang sama saat ia diselamatkan dari kebakaran Istana Odani. Obat-obatan serta ramuan yang tersusun rapi di rak membuat Suzu langsung berpikir bahwa dirinya- 'Lagi-lagi aku dijahili,' batin Suzu. "Yoshitsugu-san, disini 'kan ruang perawatan," jawab Suzu dengan nada datar.

"Hm. Sepertinya kau berharap dia yang seharusnya ingin kau temui saat kau siuman. Sayang sekali, ya."

"Tuan sudah dua kali mengulang kalimat 'sayang sekali'," balas Suzu.

Yoshitsugu mendengus. "Bercanda." Kemudian pria itu meminum tehnya setelah menjahili gadis itu.

Suzu menghela napas kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Sejak kapan aku sudah berada di sini? Kalau tidak salah aku..."

"Sayang sekali, ya? Kau bangun pada waktu yang kurang tepat. 'Tuan Ksatria' yang sedang kau tunggu belum datang."

Suzu mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya lagi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yoshitsugu-san? Lalu 'Tuan Ksatria' itu siapa?"

Yoshitsugu mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu. Diantara semua orang yang kau kenal, siapa yang menurutmu pantas menjadi 'ksatria' bagimu?" sahut Yoshitsugu sambil memperlihatkan judul buku cerita yang di tangannya pada Suzu.

"Tuan sedang mengejekku, ya? Aku memang menyukai cerita dongeng. Tapi Yoshitsugu-san mengatakannya seperti itu, aku jadi malu...!"

"'Mengejek' terdengar kasar, _Shirousagi_. Lalu? Kalau 'dia' adalah pahlawan dan kau adalah sang putri. Menurutmu peran apa yang cocok untukku?"

"Tidak tidak tidak, kenapa Tuan seenaknya memutuskan peran aneh itu!?" balas Suzu.

"Hm, _tsukkomi_ dari _Shirousagi_ seperti biasa," jawab Yoshitsugu manggut.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi."

"Menyebut nama panggilanmu terlalu berharga. Jika aku memanggil namamu, kurasa 'dia' akan menghajarku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yoshitsugu-san!?" bentak Suzu semakin kesal. "Dasar. Padahal aku baru saja siuman langsung dijahili..." Suzu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Semakin murninya hati seseorang, itu akan membuatku semakin ingin menjahilinya. Sudah pernah kubilang, bukan?"

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya," balas Suzu lagi.

Yoshitsugu kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Melihatmu sudah kembali seperti biasa sudah membuatku lega. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Suzu menarik selimutnya. "Eh? Ah, ya. Kurasa sudah baik." Kemudian Suzu mengurut dahinya. "Eh? Memangnya aku... apa yang terjadi padaku? Kalau tidak salah aku masih di Nagashino... lalu-" Seisi kepala gadis itu langsung mengingat wanita bermata emas. "...Kagome," geramnya pelan sambil mencengkram selimutnya.

"Begitu rupanya. Racun yang 'wanita itu' berikan juga mempengaruhi ingatanmu. Sepertinya _kunoichi_ itu cukup berbahaya, dia begitu ingin mengutukmu."

"Yoshitsugu-san mengenalnya!?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Takatora sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Suzu menaikkan alisnya. Seingatnya Yoshitsugu tidak ikut serta dalam perang di Nagashino. "Takatora-san...? Kapan Yoshitsugu-san menemuinya?"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah berada di sini. Sekarang dia sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya pada Hidenaga-sama."

"Hidenaga-sama? Maksudmu Takatora-san sekerang bekerja dibawah naungan Hidenaga-sama?" tanya Suzu lagi.

"Ya. Atas usul dari Oichi-sama." Yoshitsugu mengangguk.

"Oichi-sama...?" Dirinya bahkan belum sempat menyapa mantan majikan dari mendiang bibinya tersebut. Suzu merasa sedikit menyesal karena tak dapat menemuinya. "Begitu ya."

"Tak apa, biasanya Takatora akan datang menjengukmu setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Setidaknya istirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranmu lebih lama lagi. Ingatanmu sepertinya dalam kondisi sedikit kacau. Jangan memaksakan diri. Ini perintah dari atasanmu," tegas Yoshitsugu sambil beranjak.

"Baik." Suzu mengangguk.

"Lalu? Kau datang kesini bukan sekedar untuk menyapa _Shirousagi_ yang sudah siuman, 'kan? Mitsunari," ucap Yoshitsugu sambil menggeser pintu _shoji_.

Mitsunari yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu _shoji_ menelan ludah. "K-Kau ini..." Lelaki bersurai coklat itu menyembunyikan rasa malunya kemudian pergi.

Melihat kepergian lelaki itu, Suzu langsung mengingat niatnya saat sebelum ia pergi menuju Nagashino. "Ah, Mitsunari-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" seru Suzu dari dalam ruangan sambil beranjak dari _futon._

"...aku? H-Hei, tunggu, bodoh! Tidur saja!" bentak Mitsunari sambil masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Yoshitsugu pun keluar meninggalkan Mitsunari dan Suzu di dalam ruangan.

"Tung- Yoshitsugu!" gerutu Mitsunari kesal.

"Mitsunari-san, aku..."

"A-Apa?"

Suzu menundukkan kepala. "Aku minta maaf." Mitsunari menaikkan kedua alisnya, kebingungan apa yang telah membuat dirinya bersalah. "Waktu itu, kau bilang kalau aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Hideyoshi-sama. Kau benar. Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun..."

Mitsunari melipat tangannya lalu mendengus. "H-Hmph, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Benar, kau hanyalah beban."

Suzu mengernyitkan alis. "Hei, aku sedang minta maaf dengan tulus dan ini yang kudapat?"

"Kau belum melakukan apapun untuk Hideyoshi-sama. Jadi kau harus pastikan untuk melakukan yang terbaik lain waktu."

"Terima kasih. Yah, tapi sebenarnya aku masih kesal dengan sikapmu." ucap Suzu setelah menghela napas. Namun dia bersyukur Mitsunari masih memberinya kesempatan untuk mempercayainya. Suzu menjalin kedua tangannya kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan melakukannya demi Hideyoshi-sama dan semuanya. Bukan hanya demi diriku saja, bukan hanya untuk membalas budi. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Disini adalah tempat dimana aku berada, tempat yang ingin kulindungi, aku sudah memiliki kalian semua. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian."

Mitsunari terdiam sejenak kemudian membuang muka. "Dasar. Kau lebih memilih kami semua daripada nyawamu sendiri. Kukira kau akan melarikan diri."

Suzu menatap punggung Mitsunari, mengedipkan kedua matanya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tepat sasaran. Yah, awalnya memang begitu. Tapi sekarang tidak akan lagi. Melarikan diri lebih menakutkan daripada menerima takdir," gumamnya sembari memainkan jemarinya. Suara gadis yang setahun lebih muda dari Mitsunari itu terdengar pelan namun dapat ia dengar dengan jelas.

"...begitu."

Hening, Suzu yang sudah merasa puas menunggu Mitsunari memulai pembicaraan. Menatapnya masih berdiri membelakanginya di dekat pintu _shoji_. "... Aku juga... sepertinya sudah berlebihan. M-maaf," bisik Mitsunari.

"Apa?" Tak ada nada sombong khasnya. Suaranya yang kini berubah pelan membuatnya tak bisa mendengar Mitsunari.

"B-Bukan apa-apa! Istirahatlah, bodoh!" ucap Mitsunari sambil menutup pintu _shoji_.

"Dasar, apa-apaan dia?" gerutu Suzu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Tiba-tiba saja mengataiku 'bodoh'. Dasar, kenapa mengucapkan kalimat halus begitu susah baginya. Dia memang tak bisa diharapkan untuk berubah, ya...?"

Suzu kemudian mengusap dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak. Secara tak sadar, jarinya menyentuh sebuah benda bulat di lehernya. "Ah, belku? Sejak kapan-" Sosok Takatora langsung muncul di dalam kepalanya. "...Benar juga. Kagome, dia sudah mempermainkanku. Setelah itu Takatora-san menyelamatkanku dan mengembalikan belku. Ternyata itu bukan mimpi." Suzu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian tertawa kecil. "'Pahlawan', ya? Yoshitsugu-san benar..."

"Suzu-chan!" Seorang wanita bersurai coklat pendek langsung menggeser _shoji_ dengan tiba-tiba dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Suzu memekik kaget. "O-Onene-sama, kau membuatku terkejut-"

"Itu kalimatku, Suzu-chan! Dasar, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini!? Kau bahkan pulang lebih telat dari Omae-sama!" Nene langsung merengkuh Suzu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah Suzu di dadanya sehingga membuat gadis bersurai perak itu semakin sesak. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu pulang dalam keadaan pingsan!" Nene kemudian melepas pelukannya kemudian menahan kedua bahu Suzu. "Yah, tapi untunglah kau bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Gadis bersurai perak itu mengatur ritme napasnya yang tidak beraturan sebelum menjawab. "Ah, ya. Aku mohon maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Onene-sama. Tapi aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik."

Nene terdiam sejenak, kemudian melepas genggamannya pada bahu Suzu. "Suzu-chan, apakah alasanmu untuk pergi ke Nagashino adalah untuk menemui orang yang sedang mengincarmu?"

"Bagaimana bisa Onene-sama tahu?" Dia yakin bahwa surat dari Kagome yang ditujukan padanya sudah dibakar. Bahkan ia selama di Nagashino, Suzu yakin bahwa ia tidak diawasi oleh satu orang pun termasuk Nene.

"Tentu saja, di Nagashino ada banyak _shinobi_ dari Takeda, bukan? Karena itu aku yakin dia berniat untuk memerintahmu menjalankan tugas yang telah ditinggalkan oleh mendiang bibimu. Apa kamu menemui Mochizuki Chiyome?"

Suzu menggeleng. "Yang mengancamku bukan dia. Tapi salah satu dari pengikutnya. Dia berencana untuk memprovokasiku. Ah, tapi tak perlu khawatir, Onene-sama. Akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Nene tersenyum. "Ya. Aku percaya kok. Lagipula pria yang membawamu kesini sangat akrab denganmu, karena itu aku yakin Suzu-chan pasti akan aman berkat dia. Siapa namanya, ya? Tōdō... Takamatsu? Takahiro?"

"Bukan. Tapi Takatora, Onene-sama. Tōdō Takatora-san." jawab Suzu tersenyum paksa sambil menggoyangkan tangan kanannya.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa." Nene tertawa lebar. Wanita itu beranjak kemudian hendak keluar ruangan. "Suzu-chan, hari ini kamu harus istirahat penuh. Aku tahu kamu akan bosan terus istirahat di dalam tapi bersabarlah. Ya?" ucap Nene sambil menekan kata 'bersabarlah' pada Suzu. "Oh iya, sebelum itu aku akan membantumu untuk membersihkan tubuhmu! Tunggu dulu, ya! Aku akan membawakan air dan pakaian baru untukmu."

Sebenarnya ia tidak mau bersabar menunggu di dalam kamar sampai kondisinya benar-benar stabil. Namun dengan berat hati, ia terpaksa menuruti perkataan wanita yang mengadopsinya tersebut. Ia tak bisa menolak kebaikannya. "Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Onene-sama."

"Hm! Anak baik, anak baik! Setelah itu, kau harus makan banyak, ya! Sudah lebih dari seminggu kamu belum sadarkan diri, kau pasti lapar!" ujar Nene sambil membelai kepalanya. Suzu hanya tertawa paksa ketika dirinya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tetapi ia bersyukur telah diberkati mereka yang memperlakukan dirinya layaknya keluarga.

 **-XxX-**

Cahaya pucat keperakan dari bulan penuh menyinari malam yang gelap gulita. Suzu duduk meratapi bulan seolah-olah seperti seekor kelinci yang merindukan bulan. Seolah-olah bulan itu adalah tempat yang ingin ia datangi, tempat dimana orang yang ia sayangi pergi mendahuluinya.

Kedua orang tuanya, bibinya, dan tuannya telah menghilang. Meninggalkan masa lalu di dalam ingatannya. Rasa ingin bertemu kembali dengan mereka selalu membuat napasnya sesak.

Meski demikian, dirinya masih memiliki arti untuk hidup. Uluran tangan yang selama ini Suzu inginkan dari lubuk hatinya telah menyelamatkannya dari keputusasaan. Suzu tersenyum tipis. "Nagamasa-sama, ayah, ibu, dan bibi... Aku ingin menemui kalian semua. Tapi, aku ingin tetap berada disini. Sampai waktunya tiba, kumohon tunggu aku," lirihnya.

Setelah beberapa orang menjenguk Suzu, gadis bermanik merah seperti mata kelinci itu duduk di _roka_ yang menghadap ke arah taman di depan ruang perawatan. Saat ini, ia sedang menunggu 'orang itu' datang menemuinya.

Beruntung racun yang ia minum sebelumnya sudah tak tersisa di dalam tubuhnya. Tabib telah memberitahunya bahwa Suzu harus banyak istirahat karena tubuhnya masih melemah akibat racun tersebut. Entah harus beberapa lama ia harus tidur sampai ia diperbolehkan kembali.

Suzu memeluk kedua kakinya, menumpukan dagunya di lutut. Meski bulan saat ini adalah musim panas, kulitnya terasa sangat dingin sampai ke tulangnya akibat angin yang berhembus ke arahnya. Suzu membenci ini. Padahal ia sedang menunggu seseorang namun matanya tak membiarkan untuk tetap terbuka. Ia menghela napas panjang. Racun itu sudah banyak menguras tenaganya sehingga dadanya masih terasa sesak. Tetapi berkat racun tersebut sudah hilang, ia tak lagi memuntahkan darah. Kini kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat seolah-olah mendorongnya untuk kembali tidur. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang kayu dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Suzu menggeleng kepalanya, kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya untuk menarik dirinya agar tidak tertidur. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju taman. Namun seketika ia berjalan, penglihatannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap membuat seisi kepalanya sangat sakit. Suzu menarik rambutnya dan merintih kesakitan. Tak sengaja tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan hendak terjatuh.

Beruntung, seorang pria berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil Suzu yang hampir rubuh. Kedua tangan pria itu menahan bahunya. "Kau belum sembuh. Apa kau bosan karena tidur sehari penuh, Suzu?" Sehelai _haori_ dibalutkan pada bahunya. Suzu membuka mata ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seorang pemuda beriris biru.

Suzu mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Penglihatannya masih belum jernih, ditambah malam yang gelap membuatnya kesulitan menatap pria itu. "...ah. Iya- maksudku tidak kok... eh, ah." Rasa malunya membuat ucapannya terbata-bata.

Takatora menaikkan alisnya, kemudian menghela napas. "Tidak seharusnya kau menungguku diluar," ucap Takatora sambil menyusupkan lengannya di belakang punggung Suzu, berniat untuk menggendongnya ke dalam ruang perawatan.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Takatora-san! Aku bisa berdiri kok!" pekik Suzu panik.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu..." Takatora mengulurkan tangannya pada Suzu. "Lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam."

"Baik..." Suzu meraih tangan kanan pemuda itu kemudian mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga meski tubuhnya masih terasa lemah. Namun berkat Takatora mengiringinya, ia bisa berhati-hati setiap langkahnya tanpa takut terjatuh.

Suzu tersipu ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Takatora membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Sedangkan Takatora tidak memikirkan hal aneh seperti Suzu. Hanya saja setelah ia melihat air mata Suzu saat mereka berada di Nagashino, ia hanya merasa dirinya tidak dianggap asing oleh Suzu.

Tangannya jauh lebih besar daripada milik Suzu. Tangannya yang tidak memasang sarung hitam membuat Suzu bisa melihat beberapa bekas luka di tangan kekarnya. Sebenarnya, masih ada banyak bekas luka selain di tangan. Saat Takatora masih seorang _ashigaru_ , Suzu yang sering memperhatikan Takatora pernah melihat beberapa luka hampir di seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Gadis itu menyadari bahwa Takatora selama ini sudah banyak menderita dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Telapak tangan kanannya yang diperban akibat ulah Suzu membuat dirinya semakin bersalah.

Dirinya yang bodoh baru menyadari hal itu.

"Berbaringlah."

"Eh? Ah, iya."

Takatora kemudian duduk di dekat pintu _shoji_ , sedangkan Suzu membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih lemah di dalam _futon_. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Tadi tanganmu terasa sangat dingin. Kau harus istirahat lebih lama." Takatora mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar, menerawang jauh ke langit malam.

"Hm... tabib juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

Hening. Suzu kini bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Ia ingin melihat luka pada tangan kanan Takatora namun ia ragu. Sedangkan Takatora hanya ingin menunggu apa yang ingin gadis itu bicarakan, tetapi sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan padanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Tetapi Takatora adalah orang yang jarang mengobrol tentang dirinya atau pun mengenai hal lain, tergantung siapa yang menanyakan. Selain itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan pada perempuan.

Suzu tahu bahwa Takatora adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Kepribadiannya yang serius dan berkepala dingin membuat dirinya merasa canggung. Dulu mereka tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu berbincang tidak seperti saat Takatora bersama Yoshitsugu. Mereka selalu membicarakan sesuatu yang sulit ia mengerti, misalnya perang. Sedangkan dirinya dulu hanya membicarakan tentang hal bodoh yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Takatora, seperti menceritakan kekagumannya pada cerita dongeng yang pernah ia baca. Sehingga ia menganggap dirinya sendiri hanyalah seorang penganggu.

"Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu?" tanya Takatora memecahkan keheningan, masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suzu.

"Ah, kurasa sudah baikan. Tapi masih sedikit... sesak," ucap Suzu sebelum tertawa paksa. Takatora kembali diam. Suasana kembali hening. Karena tak mau menahan diri lebih lama, Suzu bangkit dari _futon_ kemudian duduk di dekat Takatora.

"Oi, sudah kubilang berbaring saja-"

Suzu meraih tangan kanan Takatora untuk melihat bekas luka di telapak tangannya. "Tangan Takatora-san..." Lelaki bermanik biru itu membiarkan Suzu menyentuh tangannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku sudah membebanimu, Takatora-san." Suzu menundukkan kepala.

"Hei, angkat kepalamu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu beban."

Perlahan Suzu mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi..."

"Jika kau memang beban bagiku, aku tidak akan pernah mencoba menyelamatkanmu."

Suzu tersenyum kecil kemudian melepas tangan Takatora. "Mm, Tuan benar," gumamnya. Jika ia tidak peduli, dirinya pasti sudah berada di alam yang jauh. Tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya, bibinya dan Nagamasa berada. Meninggalkan dunia bersama hatinya yang belum sembuh dari keputusasaan.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Yoshitsugu pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah bawahannya agar kau bisa membalas budi pada Hashiba."

Dia mengangguk. "Tapi, bukan hanya untuk membalas budi. Mereka semua sudah memperlakukanku seperti keluarga. Karena itu aku ingin melindungi mereka. Disinilah tempat dimana aku berada."

Takatora mendengus pelan. "Apa artinya kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu?"

Suzu menaikkan kedua alisnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. Ketika pria itu mengatakan 'kebahagiaanmu', membuat sebagian dari diri Suzu mengatakan bahwa Takatora sudah selesai membantunya. Suzu memang tidak ingin menyusahkannya, tetapi sebagian dari dirinya juga mengatakan bahwa dia masih ingin mengikuti Takatora. "...ya. T-Tapi...!"

"Hm?"

"...Takatora-san tetap akan berada disini 'kan? Anu, Yoshitsugu-san bilang kalau Tuan sekarang mengabdi pada Hidenaga-sama atas usul Oichi-sama... dan anu..."

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan beliau. Bahkan Hidenaga-sama juga sudah percaya padaku. Berkat Oichi-sama, aku sudah menemukan orang pantas untuk kulayani." Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas pada wajahnya, sorot matanya yang tajam mulai melembut. "Selain itu, aku juga bisa menjagamu."

Gadis bersurai perak itu bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, ia langsung menjauhi kontak mata dengannya. "A-anu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada Tuan? Tapi, jangan marah ya?" bisiknya tersipu. Beruntung Takatora tak sadar bahwa wajah Suzu merah seperti tomat berkat kurangnya penerangan di dalam ruang perawatan.

"Hm?"

"Um..." Ia mulai ragu. Entah bagaimana reaksinya jika Suzu memberikan pertanyaan yang tersimpan di dalam kepalanya. "Dulu Takatora-san bilang kalau Tuan akan membantuku mencarikan tujuan hidupku, 'kan? Tapi, u-um..." Suzu menggeleng kepalanya, ia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri yang kesusahan berbicara pada Takatora. Dia tidak ingin Takatora salah paham akan pertanyaannya. "Bagimu, Tuan menganggapku sebagai apa?"

Takatora terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Suzu. "...entahlah. Mungkin sebagai... adik?"

"Eh?"

Biji mata birunya beralih dari tatapan gadis kecil berkepala putih keperakan itu. "Maaf, kurasa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya," ucap Takatora sambil mengurut dahi. "Tapi yang kutahu saat kau menangis pada waktu itu, dari lubuk hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menolongmu. Aku tidak ingin gagal lagi menyelamatkanmu seperti saat kau sendirian terjebak di dalam Istana Odani. Setiap kali aku mengingatnya, aku ingin memutar waktu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu paham apa yang membuatku begitu menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu saat itu. Selain mencari kedamaian negeri ini, di saat itu akan kupastikan kau akan terlepas dari takdir ini."

Senang, namun perkataannya juga membuat dirinya resah. "Takatora-san, apa Tuan mengatakan kalau kau menyelamatkanku karena ingin menghapus kesalahanmu saat-"

"Suzu, aku bukan ksatria hebat yang kau dambakan. Manusia seperti itu tak ada di dunia yang hancur ini. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan Nagamasa-sama. Apa diriku ini masih pantas disebut 'ksatria'?" Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit. Ingatannya tertuju pada saat Istana Odani terbakar habis, ia tak dapat menyelamatkan dua orang-bukan, lebih dari itu. Sangat banyak.

Suzu menarik lengan bajunya dan menggeleng kencang membuat penglihatannya kembali mengarah ke gadis bersurai putih keperakan itu. "Tidak, Tuan. Takatora-san sudah menyelamatkanku! Bukankah Takatora-san pernah mengatakan kalau Tuan akan tetap bertahan hidup demi merealisasikan mimpi Nagamasa-sama?" Takatora tak bisa menjawab, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Raut wajah Suzu melukiskan keinginan untuk menarik kembali keputusasaan pria itu. "Mungkin bagimu, Takatora-san bukan seorang ksatria atau pun pahlawan. Tapi di mataku Takatora-san adalah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya! Sebesar apa rasa bahagiaku dan sebesar apa diriku terselamatkan olehmu, Takatora-san mungkin tidak akan tahu. Takatora-san yang seharusnya- tidak akan melihat ke belakang dan akan melakukan apapun agar kedamaian terwujud. Karena itu aku... aku sangat mengagumi Tuan!"

Jemari rampingnya menyentuh bel kecil yang telah di kalungkan pada lehernya. Meski bukan sekedar janji, ia telah mengembalikan bel itu padanya. Mereka telah dipertemukan kembali. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Suzu amat bersyukur. "Berkat Tuan. Aku bisa mencari jalan kehidupanku lagi. Aku bisa menerima segalanya dan tak menyesali apapun."

Takatora masih membeku ketika melihat seulas senyuman pada wajahnya. Dirinya tak pernah meminta rasa terima kasih dari Suzu. Meski ia tak dapat menyelamatkan semua orang, namun setidaknya orang yang telah ia ketahui wajah serta sifatnya, telah ia selamatkan. Meski hanya satu orang, dirinya pun telah tertolong.

"A-Ah. Aku terlalu banyak bicara..." Suzu langsung beringsut dan menjauhi kontak mata dengannya karena merasa ditatapi terlalu lama olehnya. "Kumohon lupakan saja..."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melupakannya."

"E-Eh?" Suzu menatapnya kembali. Seulas senyuman tipis mengembang pada wajah pria itu. Suzu pun tak bisa menahan selain membalas senyumannya.

Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu, yang ia dapat hanya sekadar senyuman penuh syukur dan kepercayaan yang terpancar pada manik merahnya. "Heh, imbalan yang tidak seimbang-bukan. Entah berlebih atau kurang... Tetapi juga tidak buruk," ucapnya setelah mendengus pelan. "Kau benar, tidak biasanya diriku memperlihatkan kelemahanku pada orang lain..." gumamnya.

Secara tidak sengaja, ia telah memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada gadis kecil yang selalu mengejarnya itu. Namun ia yakin Suzu adalah orang yang tidak akan membuka atau bahkan menyebarkan tentang kelemahan dirinya.

Suzu memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan, tidak bisa mendengar perkataannya. "Tuan?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Suzu mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, kebingungan dan mencoba mengingat apa yang Takatora katakan barusan. Matanya memandang raut wajah canggung tertulis jelas pada wajah Takatora, ia tertawa kecil.

Rasa peduli yang telah pria itu berikan, Suzu tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas rasa tulus tersebut. Meski demikian, sekarang ia tak akan bisa berhenti mengejar Takatora. Jika ia tetap berdiri di sampingnya, gadis itu yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan bagaimana ia membalas ketulusannya.

Telapak tangannya mendarat di atas kepala Suzu kemudian mulai mengusapnya dengan pelan. "Nah, sekarang sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

Suzu mengangguk. "Ya." Gadis kecil itu berbaring di futon, kemudian kembali menatap Takatora yang masih duduk di dekat pintu _shoji._ "Takatora-san...?"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tertidur."

"Eh?"

Takatora meraih tangan kanan Suzu dan menggenggamnya. "Tidurlah."

Suzu terpaku, kedua matanya membelalak dan mulai basah akan air mata. Dia mengingat saat masih kecil, kedua orang tuanya selalu mengenggam tangannya setiap ia tidur. Betapa ia sangat merindukan kehangatan pada waktu itu. Suzu mulai berdoa, ia mengingkan waktu berhenti- tidak mau melepas tangannya. "Andai saja waktu berhenti..." lirihnya. Ia tidak ingin tertidur, ia ingin kehangatan itu terus berlanjut. Namun ia tahu bahwa harapan kecilnya tidak dikabulkan. Meski demikian, ia sangat bersyukur telah diizinkan untuk merasakan kehangatan itu sekali lagi.

Gadis itu menaruh tangan kekar pria itu di kelopak matanya kemudian tertawa kecil. Bulir air mata yang keluar membuat kulit punggung Takatora sedikit basah. "Suzu? Kau-"

"Senangnya..." ucapnya sambil terisak. "Takatora-san tidak adil. Tapi, terima kasih banyak... sungguh."

Takatora terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab. "Ya, sama-sama."

Suzu mulai memejamkan matanya yang lelah, membiarkan wajahnya sedikit basah akan air mata kebahagiannya. Tangannya yang mungil masih menggenggam tangan besar Takatora. Manik biru pemuda itu terkunci pada wajah tidurnya. Terlihat begitu tenang, memikirkan gadis kecil yang tidak bersalah seperti dirinya harus hidup di tengah kehancuran negeri saat ini. Ia ingin melindungi ketenangan tersebut, tak mau melihat kesedihan yang menghancurkan ketenangan hatinya. Tak bisa membiarkan hatinya sendiri begitu saja, ia telah mengetahui apa yang telah membuat air matanya mengalir. Dan bahkan setelah kata-kata kepercayaan yang dia katakan padanya.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Suzu. Perlahan pria itu menurunkan kepalanya, ia tak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya untuk mendekatkan pandangannya pada wajah Suzu. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menyelitkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya kemudian menyeka pipinya yang sedikit basah oleh air matanya. "Jika aku kembali terpukul oleh keputusasaanku. Bisakah kau menyelamatkanku lagi, Suzu?" bisiknya.

Menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang dekat, ia bergegas menjauh. Takatora menghela napas sambil mengurut dahinya. Ia berharap Suzu tak mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Suzu benar-benar terlelap, dengan perlahan ia melepas tangannya dari genggaman Suzu kemudian bertolak meninggalkan ruang perawatan. Setelah seharian penuh bekerja membuatnya lelah. Sebetulnya ia ingin menjenguk Suzu esok hari, namun ketika Yoshitsugu memberitahunya bahwa Suzu telah sadarkan diri. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk pergi melihat keadaannya.

Langkahnya hendak berjalan menuju rumah, namun di lorong istana Takatora menemui teman lamanya yang terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Ia membawa _sake_ serta dua cawan.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya?"

 **-XxX-**

Dua pria itu duduk di _roka._ Masing-masing mereka meminum sake sembari memandang langit malam.

"Minum bersamamu seperti ini mengingatkanku pada masa dulu. Dan sekarang kita kembali berada di jalan yang sama," ucap Takatora.

"Hm, kau benar."

Ranting pohon bergerak dan rimbun dedaunan bergesekan oleh semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menyambut pandangan mereka yang mengarah menuju angkasa. Mereka yang dulunya memutuskan untuk memilih jalan masing-masing kini telah dipertemukan kembali. Yoshitsugu tahu bahwa Takatora masih membenci Hideyoshi yang telah membuat mantan majikannya dahulu tidak dibiarkan untuk mengejar visinya. Namun pria bersurai hitam panjang itu memilih diam- karena ia bukanlah orang yang menyesali apa yang telah terjadi pada masanya dahulu.

"Apakah waktu itu _Shirousagi_ memintamu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya?" ucap Yoshitsugu memecah keheningan. Takatora hampir tersedak akibat mendengar tebakan pria berkerah tinggi tersebut. Ia melirik kearah teman seperjuangannya. Dia dengan mudahnya menebak aliran seseorang dengan sekilas. "Kau memang lunak, Takatora. Mudah sekali mengasihani orang lain."

"Biar aku mengoreksi perkataanmu barusan. Bukan mengasihani, tapi peduli."

Yoshitsugu mendengus. "Kau tidak ingin membiarkan kelinci itu mati kesepian, 'kah?"

Takatora terdiam sejenak. "Kelinci... Kurasa begitu." Lalu ia tertawa pelan. Sejak dulu Yoshitsugu yang selalu menjahili Suzu bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih menyebutnya dengan nama panggilan _Shirousagi_. Mengingat rambut perak menyerupai salju serta mata merahnya yang hampir menandingi batu delima, ia memang hampir menyerupai kelinci putih.

Meski begitu, ia tahu bahwa Suzu tidak menyukai rupanya yang sering dia anggap tidak normal. Dulu ia selalu menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung hitam karena tidak ingin mendengar orang lain membicarakannya. Kecuali Yoshitsugu yang dari awal sudah mengetahuinya, kemurnian hatinya membuatnya tak bosan untuk menggoda gadis kecil itu. Namun Suzu tidak begitu memikirkan candaan Yoshitsugu mengenai rupa dirinya. Yoshitsugu memiliki caranya sendiri agar candaannya tidak berlebihan untuk Suzu.

Selain itu, jika seekor kelinci dibiarkan sendirian, maka hewan umur hewan tersebut berkurang. Seperti Suzu yang hampir tidak memiliki apapun membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan nyawa. Namun kini dia adalah kelinci putih yang tidak lagi selalu bersembunyi untuk menarik dirinya dari orang lain yang telah mempedulikannya. "Kau benar. Dia benar-benar seperti kelinci..." Takatora meneguk _sake_ -nya sampai habis.

"Dia memiliki kepercayaan besar dan sama sekali tidak memiliki prasangka buruk padamu, dia tidak akan menggigit. Kelinci itu akan selalu mengejarmu," ucap Yoshitsugu sambil menuangkan _sake_ pada cawan Takatora. "Bukankah itu hal yang baik?"

"...ya. Aku tahu, aku mengerti. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak pantas untuknya. "

"Jadi kau akan menghindari arus itu?"

Takatora meratapi pantulan wajahnya pada air _sake._ Meski ia telah berhasil menyelamatkannya, entah mengapa kini keraguan lain masih tertinggal di hatinya. "Entahlah..."

 **-XxX-**

 **-XxX-**


	7. The Hearts of Dreamers

**A/N :** Happy New Year, telat. Kok terasa makin sepi ya? Ah sudahlah, mari langsung balas review!

 **-RosyMiranto**

Suzu : Uh, sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti dengan cerita Aki-san tadi... android, teknologi atau semacamnya. Tapi bersemangatlah!

Blossom : Dan aku juga mau jujur kalau sebenarnya setelah baca background Aki & Natsuko sepertinya tidak terlalu atau bisa dibilang sedikit berpengaruh dengan 'main course' di fic ini.

Scarlet : Tapi tak apa. Kami usahakan interaksinya muncul sesuai dengan di PM, yeah? Maaf kalau interaksinya terlalu sedikit, harap saja chapter depannya bakal lebih banyak. *sujud gaje*

Blossom : Tom*kazu Seki... berarti sama dengan G*lgamesh dari anime/game VN 'Takdir/Begadang Semalaman'!

Scarlet : Gak perlu disensor pula woi! Terus kenapa di terjemahin ke indo namanya!? Jelek tau!

Blossom : Tidak tahu tsukkomi? Untuk lebih jelas bisa di cek di mbah gugel. Pakai kata kunci 'Manzai'. Tsukkomi itu bisa dibilang artinya si pelurus gitu, maksudnya ngelurusin keganjalan atau kekonyolan dari si Boke alias si bodoh. Kira-kira begitu.

Scarlet : Yosh! Terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih banyak! *bows*

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?) *plak*. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **The Hearts of Dreamers**

 **-XxX-**

 **Summer, June 1583**

Ia memikirkan sudah berapa kali dirinya melewati musim panas sejak itu. Perang pertumpahan darah masih belum usai, masih jauh dari kata perdamaian.

"Yah, tapi kuakui istirahat sebentar di _roka_ setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan Tuan Yoshitsugu, membawa kipas kecil untuk mengurangi gerah disekujur tubuhku dan merendamkan kaki di siang hari seperti ini. Aku akan menyebut itu 'perdamaian'. Uh, baik, sepertinya cara bercanda Tuan Yoshitsugu sudah tertular padaku," gumam Suzu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi sejak ia menjadi anak didikan dibawah naungan klan Hashiba. Dulu dirinya hampir mati akibat perbuatan Kagome, wanita yang masih ia belum ketahui jati dirinya. Tapi beruntung ia telah diselamatkan oleh Tōdō Takatora, kini mereka menapaki jalan yang sama. Itu sudah cukup menenangkan hati kelinci putih tersebut.

Semenjak ia mengabdikan diri pada Hashiba Hidenaga, Takatora masih belum meninggalkan kebiasaannya untuk bekerja keras. Bahkan ia juga berpatisipasi dalam membangun istana. Walaupun alhasil mereka mulai jarang bertemu, bahkan jarang ia mendapat waktu senggang. Meski demikian Suzu tidak mengeluh, dirinya juga ingin diandalkan oleh orang terdekatnya agar ia mendapat kepercayaan lebih. Sejujurnya Suzu merasa hubungan mereka menjadi lebih jauh meski mereka sangat dekat.

Ia tidak menginginkannya, ia tidak mau lagi berpikir terlalu jauh. Jadi ia membuang kecemasannya. Padahal ia telah menetapkan hatinya untuk percaya bahwa segalanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Selain itu, kejadian buruk telah menimpa klan Oda. Setahun yang lalu, Oda Nobunaga dinyatakan telah menemui ajal. Awalnya saat itu Hideyoshi meminta bala bantuan untuk menjatuhkan Istana Takamatsu. Kemudian Nobunaga mengirim Mitsuhide dengan jumlah pasukan yang cukup banyak. Akechi Mitsuhide berhasil mencapai kesempatannya untuk menghancurkan Oda Nobunaga di kuil Honnoji. Dengan perbandingan jumlah pasukan yang berat sebelah adalah kekalahan mutlak bagi Oda Nobunaga.

Padahal saat itu Oda Nobunaga mencapai kejayaan, hampir menyatukan seluruh Jepang. Tinggal menaklukkan Mori, Uesugi dan Hojo. Mendengar berita kematian tersebut Hideyoshi secara besar-besaran menarik pasukan mereka kembali untuk membalas kematian Oda Nobunaga di Yamazaki dan hasilnya Akechi Mitsuhide kalah telak.

Namun, jasad Oda Nobunaga tidak ditemukan hingga sekarang. Suzu selalu ingin tahu apakah jasadnya telah terbakar habis bersama tulangnya? Ataukah seseorang menyembunyikan jasadnya? Atau telah dikubur di suatu tempat? Tak ada satu orang pun tahu. Mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk sedikit pun hingga kini.

Maka dari itu, Hideyoshi memutuskan untuk membangun kuil Soken-in untuk peringatan setahun meninggalnya Oda Nobunaga. Dia membuat dua buah patung kayu sebagai pengganti jasadnya yang tidak pernah ditemukan, satu buah patung untuk dikremasi dan satu buah patung untuk disimpan di dalam kuil Soken-in.

Kemudian untuk menentukan pewaris klan Oda berikutnya, Hideyoshi telah berangkat untuk mengadakan pertemuan di Istana Kiyosu.

Sementara itu, untuk kasus Suzu-

Dirinya tinggal bersama klan Hashiba sudah hampir 10 tahun, tidak ada masalah mengenai itu. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah dia, seorang perempuan dan berumur hampir 22 tahun. Seorang perempuan diwajibkan untuk menikah. Putri dari daimyo, atau putri dari seorang samurai, atau dari seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki kedudukan rendah pun diwajibkan untuk menikah. Nene pernah memberitahunya bahwa ia menikah dengan Hideyoshi saat ia berumur 14 tahun. Biasanya seorang perempuan sudah diizinkan menikah pada umur 12 tahun.

Sedangkan Suzu, umurnya yang hampir 22 tahun memiliki suatu alasan yang menjadi penyebab ia masih belum menikah-

"Suzu-chaaan? Hei~ Jangan abaikan aku!" rengek seorang gadis sambil menarik lengan pakaian Suzu.

"Ah, Natsuko, ada apa?"

"Suzu-chan dari tadi kenapa melamun terus? Sekarang masih siang lho!"

"A-Ah, bukan apa-apa kok." Suzu menggoyang kedua tangannya dan tersenyum paksa. "Tapi sejak kapan kapan kamu berada disini?" gumamnya.

"Eeeh? Masa'? Pasti terjadi sesuatu! Ah! Jangan katakan padaku kalau Suzu-chan ingin melihat wajah Yoshitsugu-dono!?"

"Bukan, bukan, bukan." Suzu langsung protes dengan menggoyang tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak pernah berniat begitu. Lagipula itu Natsuko sendiri yang ingin melihatnya 'kan?"

"Ya! Aku ingin lihat!" Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

 _'Sudah kuduga...'_

Gadis bersurai merah jambu yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Kimura Natsuko, adik dari Kimura Aki. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat invasi menuju Istana Takamatsu. Memiliki kepribadian yang mudah berbaur dengan orang lain, periang, tetapi juga ceroboh. Suzu pun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara dia mudah berbicara dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal, tidak seperti dirinya yang terkadang canggung dengan orang lain.

"Nee! Menurut nona bagaimana wajah Yoshitsugu-dono?"

"Eh? Bagaimana apanya? Dia memiliki wajah kok. Hm, pasti."

"Tapi Suzu-chan belum pernah melihat wajahnya, bukan?"

"Uh, ya, memang. Tapi 'kan..."

"Natsuko! Disini kau rupanya."

"Oh, Onii-chan!" Perempuan dengan nama klan Kimura itu berbalik, mengejar sang kakak kemudian langsung memberikan pelukan. "Onii-chan sudah selesai latihan berpedangnya?"

"Belum. Masih banyak yang harus kukuasai. Lalu, kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan ternyata kau ada disini. Kau sebaiknya jangan menganggu Suzu-dono. Lihat, dia kelelahan!"

"Wah, iya! Maafkan aku, Suzu-chan."

Suzu hanya tersenyum paksa mendengar percakapan kakak-adik tersebut. Kemudian lelaki bersurai hitam- Kimura Aki, kakak dari Natsuko pamit meninggalkan Suzu.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, ya, Suzu-chan!" ucap Natsuko melambaikan tangan. Ia kemudian berlari mengikuti sang kakak dari belakang.

"Natsuko beruntung sekali. Andai saja aku juga memiliki kakak atau adik, aku pasti akan lebih bahagia." Suzu menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di lantai kayu, sepasang matanya tertuju kearah arah awan putih yang berkumpul menghiasi langit biru. "Apakah perasaan ingin memiliki sesuatu itu adalah... iri? Ah, kurasa bukan." Suzu tertawa kecil, kemudian memejamkan mata. "Hati manusia penuh teka-teki, ya..." desahnya.

"Ah, Suzu-chan disini kau rupanya."

Seorang wanita bersurai coklat pendek datang menghampirinya. Ia membawakan dua gelas teh. Cara berjalannya yang pelan serta raut wajah yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu membuat Suzu ingin menghindarnya. Tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Suzu mengeluarkan kakinya dari rendaman air dingin, namun wanita itu memberinya isyarat tangan untuk menyuruhnya tetap merendamkan kaki. "Hari ini kulihat kamu bekerja keras lagi. Kau pasti lelah."

Gadis bersurai perak itu menggeleng pelan dan memberikan senyuman. "Tidak juga kok, Onene-sama."

"Dasar, Suzu-chan masih saja bersikap tegang seperti itu." Ia menaruh teh tersebut di sampingnya.

"Ah, Onene-sama tidak perlu menyuguhkan teh untukku. Aku jadi-"

"Tidak apa!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan berkacak pinggang. Kemudian ia duduk di belakang Suzu. Meraih rambut peraknya yang mulai sedikit panjang.

"Onene-sama?" Kedua tangannya yang mulus mulai menyisir rambut Suzu, sentuhan Nene sudah cukup bisa menjawab kebingungannya.

"Kau pasti kepanasan," ucapnya sembari menguncir rambutnya dengan pita merah-hitam.

"Terima kasih banyak." Mengingat raut wajahnya tadi membuat rasa penasarannya membesar. Tetapi Suzu hanya berharap Nene tidak membicarakan mengenai hal 'itu'.

Kemudian Nene pindah duduk disamping Suzu, menyeruput teh lalu terdiam. Jemarinya yang lentik bermain dengan mulut gelas teh. Suzu belum bisa menemukan manik coklatnya. Ia tak punya pilihan selain menunggunya berbicara.

"Suzu-chan, apa kau masih tidak mau?"

Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Suzu sangat ingin menghela napas sepanjang mungkin atau berteriak di atas tebing untuk melepas segala yang memberatkan napasnya. Tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

Setelah hampir 10 tahun ini, Nene selalu membujuk Suzu untuk segera menikah. Hideyoshi bahkan berencana untuk mengirimkan lamaran pernikahan politik ke klan yang bekerja dibawah naungan Hashiba. Namun Suzu menolaknya.

Sejujurnya tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya mengenai pernikahan. Memang dengan umurnya yang sekarang, seharusnya ia sudah lama menikah. Selama ini yang dipikirannya hanyalah bertahan hidup bersama keluarganya yang baru, Hashiba.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih Onene-sama. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah."

Nene menghela napas. "Lagi-lagi kamu mengatakan itu. Alasanmu tidak berubah."

Suzu menjauhi kontak mata dengan Nene, wanita yang ia anggap seorang ibu selain Oichi. "Aku memang memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun untuk Hideyoshi-sama dan Onene-sama, bukan untuk sekadar membalas budi. Tapi melakukan pernikahan politik untuk perempuan yang bahkan bukan anak kandung sepertiku... aku tidak pantas menerimanya. Jadi- aduh!"

Tiba-tiba Nene langsung menjitak kepala gadis disampingnya. Refleks tangan Suzu langsung mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan. "Dasar, Suzu-chan terlalu merendahkan diri!"

"E-Eh...?"

"Meskipun kamu adalah anak didik kami seperti Mitsunari dan yang lain, kami sangat mempedulikan kehidupanmu kelak, Suzu-chan! Kamu mau hidup sendirian seperti ini?"

"Eh? Ah, aku tidak keberatan kok..."

Nene langsung menepuk keningnya lalu menghela napas. "Itu bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan, Suzu-chan."

"Anu, aku benar-benar minta maaf mengenai hal ini, Onene-sama. Tapi kumohon berikan aku waktu lebih lama lagi untuk memikirkannya."

Nene terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap lurus ke mata merah gadis berkepala perak tersebut, dahinya berkerut, kedua tangan wanita itu menahan pinggangnya. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Kalau kamu sudah memutuskannya, secepatnya kamu harus memberitahuku, ya? Aku melakukan semua ini demi kamu, Suzu-chan."

"Baik. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Suzu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dengan mimik wajahnya yang sedikit mulai lega, ia pergi meninggalkan Suzu.

Gadis bermanik merah rubi tersebut segera kembali ke ruangan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan. Ia menggeser pintu _shoji_ setelah mendengar ucapan 'masuk' dari majikannya, Yoshitsugu.

Ketika Suzu masuk, pikirannya teringat akan ucapan Natsuko. Mata merahnya melirik ke arah Yoshitsugu yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Pria berkerah tinggi tersebut dengan cepat menyadarinya.

"Ho? Sepertinya kau baru saja membicarakan hal yang menarik. Sampai kau sangat penasaran dengan rupa wajahku?"

Suzu menelan ludah. "A-Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melihat wajah Tuan kok! Sungguh!"

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin memamerkannya padamu."

"Eh? Masa'?"

"Ya. Tapi sayang sekali kau terlambat. Jika kau dengan sengaja menurunkan kerah pakaianku, kau akan dikutuk dan kesakitan melebihi saat racun menggerogoti tubuhmu."

"Siapa juga yang mau melakukannya. Lagipula itu bohong 'kan? Tapi kejam sekali," komentar Suzu dengan nada datar. Ia kemudian duduk, mengambil kuas dan mulai menulis. "Omong-omong, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana bisa jasad Nobunaga-sama tidak ditemukan hingga sekarang. Kalau benar bahwa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, bukankah aneh kalau tidak menyisakan tulangnya sedikit pun... atau semacamnya?"

Yoshitsugu berhenti menulis, ia menaruh kembali kuasnya. "Kau penasaran?" tanya Yoshitsugu dengan suara dalam.

"Er... ya. Tapi tidak terlalu. Tapi tolong jangan menakutiku dengan suara menyeramkan seperti itu."

Yoshitsugu mengeluarkan seikat wortel dari dalam lacinya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa mencarinya. Kau memiliki penciuman dan pendengaran yang melebihi kelinci biasa. Sebagai hadiah aku berikan kau seikat wortel. Jika kau menemukan sisa tulang atau tengkoraknya, aku yakin Hideyoshi-sama akan memberimu hadiah lebih bagus daripada wortel ini..."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Selain itu, Tuan harus minta maaf pada seluruh kelinci di muka bumi."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku mohon maaf, Shirousagi."

"Bukan padaku! Mau sampai kapan Tuan menganggapku seekor kelinci!?" balas Suzu dengan kesal.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah bekerja seharian penuh, akhirnya malam pun datang untuknya istirahat. Suzu membiarkan rambutnya yang masih dikuncir oleh Nene tadi siang, kepalanya terasa sedikit ringan. Setiap malam tiba Suzu selalu berjalan keliling istana sambil memandang langit. Baginya musim panas tidak buruk, setiap malam langit tidak begitu gelap. Memandang ribuan bintang dan terangnya bulan yang menghiasi gelapnya angkasa sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan sekaligus hobi baginya.

Ia menyembunyikan lengannya di belakang punggung, sembari bersenandung gadis itu berlari diiringi loncatan kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke atas. Bel yang ia kalungkan di leher pun ikut berdering. Mengingat sudah larut malam, ia merasa tidak masalah membiarkan belnya berdering. Ia yakin deringan loncengnya tidak terlalu berisik.

Suzu berhenti, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya keatas. Pikirannya mulai berkelana. Mengingat nasihat Nene tadi siang. Ia melompati pohon kemudian duduk diatas dahan.

Menikah.

Jika ia menerima tawaran mereka, apa artinya dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini? Mungkin dia bisa lebih bahagia jika menikah dengan orang yang mereka tentukan. Bukankah itu hal yang baik? Dengan demikian Hideyoshi dan Nene tidak perlu repot mengurus dirinya.

Mungkin benar, mungkin ini lebih baik. Ia akan lebih bahagia, bagaimanapun juga Suzu hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan. Mungkin ia tidak mengenal orang yang akan dinikahkan dengannya, tapi seiring berjalan waktu dia yakin pasti ada kesempatan dimana mereka bisa saling memahami. Dirinya akan lebih bahagia... melebihi saat ia bersama Takatora.

...

Suzu menggeleng kencang. Mengapa sosoknya tiba-tiba muncul di dalam pikirannya? Takatora tidak ada sangkut pautnya mengenai hal ini. Memang ia pernah mengatakan untuk menolong Suzu mencari kebahagiaan. Akan tetapi jika Suzu menolak tawaran pernikahan tersebut, ia pasti akan membebaninya lagi bahkan pada Hideyoshi dan Nene. Sebaliknya, jika ia menerima pernikahan itu, dirinya tidak akan membebani mereka lagi.

Membebani. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Takatora menolong dirinya dengan tulus, juga Hideyoshi dan Nene rela mendidiknya hingga kini. Suzu memukul keras kepalanya. Dirinya tak ingin lagi menganggap semua yang telah membuatnya tertolong adalah hal yang membebani orang yang telah membantunya. Suzu berulang kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Berkat mereka semua, ia dapat bernapas hingga kini. Ia telah diberkati. Jika tidak, orang yang ia sayangi yang berada di alam yang jauh tidak akan bisa tenang melihat dirinya berpikir terlalu rendah pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya, bibinya dan Nagamasa sedang memerhatikannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka semua kecewa.

Mengenai pernikahan, dulu Ryoko pernah memberitahunya sebelum Oichi menikah dengan Nagamasa, dia menikah dengan Shibata Katsuie tapi langsung dibatalkan. Setelah Nagamasa dinyatakan telah menemui ajal, Oichi kembali menikah dengan Shibata Katsuie.

Entah mengapa bagi Suzu itu sedikit menyedihkan. Namun sebagian dari dirinya berpikir jika itu hal yang bagus agar Oichi tidak kesepian. Lagipula bukan artinya ia menganggap Shibata Katsuie menggantikan Tuan Nagamasa yang telah tiada. Suzu yakin akan hal itu.

Suzu membentur pelan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Oichi tidak mungkin melupakan Nagamasa. Ia yakin Oichi bukanlah wanita yang dengan mudahnya membuang perasaan serta kenangan indah yang telah tersimpan di dalam benaknya.

"Wah-" Suzu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan cepat tangannya langsung menangkap dahan. Namun karena tangannya yang terlambat mengeratkan pegangan, tubuhnya mulai terjatuh dari pohon. Suzu pun menjerit ketakutan.

Seharusnya tubuhnya telah mendarat diatas tanah. Aneh, ia sama sekali tidak kesakitan, malahan tubuhnya merasa nyaman. Sebuah tangan yang kuat menahan punggung serta kakinya. "Aku bisa mengerti kau sedang bosan. Tapi sebaiknya kau mengubah kebiasaanmu melamun di malam hari dan duduk di atas pohon, Suzu."

Suzu membuka matanya perlahan. Manik merahnya menemukan manik biru milik pria itu. Lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut mendengus pelan, geli melihat kecerobohannya.

"T-Takatora-san..."

"Hm, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pucat karena terkejut," ucapnya sambil menurunkan Suzu dengan hati-hati. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua bahu Suzu agar dapat memastikan dirinya tidak kehilangan keseimbangannya untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan." Tangan kekarnya kemudian mendarat diatas kepala Suzu, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Suzu tertawa kecil, membiarkan Takatora membelai rambutnya.

Jika diingat kembali, setiap kali mereka bertemu Takatora senang membelai rambutnya. Suzu bukannya tidak suka, malah sebaliknya. Belaian yang lembut selalu membuat gadis itu senang, selalu mengingatkannya saat mendiang kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh kasih sayang membelai kepalanya. Nagamasa, Oichi, dan juga Ryoko- mendiang bibinya selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Selain itu, Suzu selalu merasa bahwa mereka bisa saling memahami lebih jauh lewat sentuhan tangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita sering bertemu setiap malam. Tuan pasti lelah, 'kan? Sebaiknya Tuan banyak istirahat."

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya." Ia kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Suzu.

Tidak masalah, 'kah? Takatora memang selalu seperti itu, batin Suzu. Dia selalu berjuang dengan keras, tetapi ia jarang memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia masih sanggup mengatakan semua itu 'tidak masalah'.

"Tuan memang kuat..." lirihnya pelan sambil menjalinkan kedua tangan.

"Hm?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok!" Suzu menggeleng kencang.

Tapi, apakah tidak apa baginya? Semua yang ada di pikirannya adalah bertahan hidup demi kesetiaan dan menemukan perdamaian, memprioritaskan perintah majikannya tanpa mengeluh. Ia tidak mengatakan jalan hidupnya adalah hal yang salah. Hanya saja...

Suzu sangat mencemaskannya.

"Suzu. Kau dengar aku?"

"Ah, ya?" Gadis pemilik manik merah itu kembali mempertemukan matanya dengan manik birunya.

"Sejak tadi aku memerhatikanmu di atas pohon, apa yang membuatmu berpikir sangat serius?"

"Eh!? Tuan memerhatikanku selama itu!?" pekik Suzu terkejut. "A-Ah, bukan aku sebenarnya. Tapi..."

Sebagian dari dirinya ingin mengatakannya, namun sebagian tidak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan Takatora. Dan sebaiknya ia tidak membicarakan mengenai rencana pernikahan politik yang diarahkan padanya.

"A-Ah! Omong-omong, anak perempuan Yoshitsugu-san tinggal beberapa tahun lagi akan diizinkan untuk menikah, ya!" ucap Suzu berusaha menutupi masalah.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya kebingungan. "Err... ya, aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Eh? Ah..."

"Kau hanya memikirkan itu?"

"B-Bukan itu! Maksudku apakah Tuan pernah berpikir untuk menikah... atau sejenisnya-"

 _'Astaga! Aku berbicara terlalu blak-blakan! Padahal aku baru saja memutuskan untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan!'_

Suzu menepuk mulutnya sendiri berulang kali. "A-anu... mohon lupakan saja perkataanku tadi!" pintanya dengan panik.

Namun ketika Suzu mencoba untuk berkontak mata lagi. Biji matanya menerawang jauh ke langit. Suzu tidak bisa mengatakan apakah dia merasa terganggu atau tidak dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku hidup hanya untuk mencari perdamaian demi mewujudkan keinginan mereka yang telah tiada. Kebahagiaan untukku adalah hal yang sia-sia. Itu bahkan tidak sesuai dengan jalan kehidupanku."

Tubuh mungilnya menegang seketika, sepasang mata Suzu membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia keluarkan lewat bibirnya. "Sia-sia..?"

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Aku akan mewujudkan impian Nagamasa-sama dengan-"

"A-aku tahu itu! Tapi, tetap saja... aneh, tidak mungkin," jawabnya dengan terbata-bata, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membetulkan ucapannya. "Takatora-san seharusnya lebih menghargai keberadaanmu. Berharap lebih pun tidak apa. Kita semua hidup di dunia yang seperti ini, aku yakin tidak ada satu orang pun di negeri ini yang tidak menginginkan kebahagiaan. Takatora-san juga pasti akan menemukannya!" Secara tak sadar, Suzu meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" tanya pria itu lagi. Air mukanya yang minim- tak berekspresi masih belum berubah.

"Eh? Itu karena... aku juga tidak mengerti tapi... tapi aku tidak mengatakan semuanya salah tapi... " Ia beringsut mundur, sepasang matanya tak sanggup lagi bertemu dengan manik biru miliknya.

 _'Kenapa aku tidak bisa memikirkannya? Kenapa sulit sekali? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan semua yang ada di pikiran dan hatiku, namun apa yang membuatku mundur?'_

Takatora terdiam sejenak meratapi wajahnya yang melukiskan kepedulian dan sendu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan. "Suzu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan orang sepertiku. Inilah jalan yang kutapaki."

Dia benar, namun hatinya terasa disayat. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada saat ia diracuni oleh Kagome dulu. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Takatora itu sendiri? Ia membicarakan mengenai jalan kehidupannya yang tak memiliki harapan untuk dirinya sendiri, bukankah seharusnya dialah yang merasakan sakit lebih dibandingkan dirinya?

Hening menyusup di antara mereka berdua. Mata merahnya masih menurun, menjauhi kontak mata dengan Takatora. Gadis bersurai perak itu ingin membalas ucapannya, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mencemaskanku?"

"Habisnya...! Tadi Tuan mengatakan kalau kebahagiaan untukmu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, kenapa Tuan tidak menghargai dirimu sendiri dan menjauh dari kebahagiaan? Bagiku, itu sama sekali tidak bertentangan dengan jalan kehidupanmu, Takatora-san."

Takatora terdiam sedangkan Suzu memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku hidup demi merealisasikan perdamaian yang diinginkan Nagamasa-sama. Aku berhutang padanya untuk hidup dengan mewujudkan perdamaian."

"Tuan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"Suzu..."

Suzu mulai menutup kepala dengan tudung kepala yang berwarna merah gelap. "Sejujurnya aku... sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Takatora-san. Aku percaya Tuan pasti bisa merealisasikan impian Nagamasa-sama. Tapi Tuan mendorongku untuk membuang kepedulianku padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Tuan. Itu tidak adil," lirihnya.

"Suzu, dengar-"

"Tidak. Tidak apa, Takatora-san. Tuan tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Lagipula perempuan sepertiku mungkin tidak pantas untuk memahamimu. Aku memang bodoh, ya," ucap Suzu sambil tersenyum kecil sembari mundur beberapa langkah. "Sekarang sudah larut malam, Tuan sebaiknya istirahat penuh. Tuan pasti lelah, bukan? Selamat malam." Suzu melakukan _ojigi_ kemudian langsung berlari pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia tidak sanggup melihat ke belakang.

Ia tak paham. Semua perasaannya bercampur aduk. perasaan amarah dan kesedihan. Jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, perasaan amarah dan kesedihan itu akan membesar. Namun Suzu tidak membenci perasaan itu, dirinya juga tidak membenci Takatora. Namun ternyata benar, meski mereka begitu dekat namun kenyataan jarak diantara mereka masih sangat jauh.

Jalan kehidupannya tidak lebih dari sebuah alat. Alat yang hanya dapat hidup dengan satu fungsi. Semua yang ingin dicapai hanyalah bertahan hidup demi menghidupkan kesetiaan dan mewujudkan perdamaian. Mendedikasikannya pada mereka yang menghutanginya nyawa untuk hidup dan pada mereka yang pantas mendapatkan perdamaian. Rela melakukan apapun meski nyawanya harus menjadi taruhan. Dan tak memiliki harapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mewujudkan segalanya demi negeri ini.

Sama seperti bibinya dulu. Dirinya yang kehilangan hanya memiliki pilihan untuk hidup sebagai _kunoichi_ , kemudian sebagai pengawal pribadi Oichi. Kebaikan serta ketulusan hatinya yang tak terhingga, namun tidak pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merelakan segala yang ada pada dirinya demi orang terdekatnya. Hanya demi negeri ini.

Ia tahu negeri ini yang telah membuat semua orang harus menapaki jalan kehidupan seperti itu. Tapi apakah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan? Menyalahkan dunia bahkan pada _Kami-sama_ pun tidak ada gunanya. Disinilah dunia dimana mereka hidup.

Takatora tidak membutuhkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak, Suzu tetap tidak menginginkannya.

Meski semua itu adalah jalan kehidupannya seorang. Perasaan yang bercampur di dalam benaknya menantangnya. Dirinya tidak ingin Takatora membuang harga dirinya begitu saja, ia ingin pria itu lebih menghargai keberadaannya. Harus meninggalkan perasaan pribadi demi mewujudkan perdamaian, mengayunkan pedang demi mereka yang hidup ataupun yang telah mati. Suzu pun ingin mewujudkan perdamaian, namun ia tak bisa meninggalkan hatinya begitu saja seperti para pendekar termasuk Takatora. Ia tidak menganggap jalan kehidupan mereka sepenuhnya salah. Namun ia hanya tidak ingin Takatora menjauh dari kebahagiaan.

Ia langsung memasuki kamar dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu _shoji._

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan padanya?

Apakah ucapannya tadi menyakitinya?

Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, berlinang pada kelopak matanya yang indah. Mengapa dirinya yang menangis? Mengapa ia berlari menjauh darinya? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Benar-benar... hati manusia penuh teka-teki," lirih Suzu sambil tertawa pelan, mencoba menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Suzu." Suara ketukan pada pintu shoji membuat semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya menghilang. Suzu menyeka air matanya lalu menggeser _shoj_ i dengan pelan.

"...Takatora-san."

Hening kembali menyusup di antara mereka. Suzu sebisa mungkin menjauhi kontak mata, sedangkan Takatora tak bergeming dan mengunci pandangannya pada gadis bersurai perak tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang mungil mencengkram ujung roknya. Bibir merah jambunya bergemetar menandakan ia terlalu takut mengatakan sesuatu.

Sebelumnya Takatora tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan perempuan mengenai perasaan pribadinya- kebahagiaannya. Dirinya pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau pun yang harus ia lakukan. Namun ia tahu bahwa dirinya bersalah karena telah mengabaikan kepedulian Suzu.

Suzu perlahan mencoba menemui pemilik manik biru itu. Meski Takatora masih terdiam dan menatapinya. Dari matanya terlihat jelas bahwa Takatora pun ikut merasa bersalah, sama seperti dirinya. Tak biasanya pria itu kesulitan menyembunyikan emosi dari hatinya.

Bukan, Takatora adalah pria yang memiliki jiwa yang mudah rapuh. Suzu tahu akan sisi dari dirinya tersebut. Ia tak pernah menyembunyikan kepeduliannya pada orang yang berarti untuknya.

Menyadari hal itu, Suzu keluar dari kamarnya. Melangkah dan menghampiri pria itu, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Takatora. Dicengkramnya dengan pelan mantel panjangnya.

Kedua kelopak mata Takatora membulat. "Suzu?" Kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Suzu, membuat dirinya tak tahu bagaimana merespon kontak gadis itu.

"Apa aku boleh memahami dirimu, Takatora-san?" bisiknya, ia masih belum bergeming sedikit pun.

"Bodoh, kau tidak perlu meminta. Aku tidak melarangmu."

Suzu tertawa lemah. Nada suaranya kini berubah hangat, tak seperti tadi ketika ia tak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan kepeduliannya. "Senang mendengarnya."

Telapak tangannya yang kekar kembali membelai rambut Suzu. Seulas senyuman tipis lega tersinggung pada bibir pria itu.

Jalan kehidupan Takatora, Suzu menyadari bahwa takdir yang ia genggam erat tersebut bukanlah hidupnya sebagai alat. Suzu tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. Ia juga menolak bila Takatora sendirian mengorbankan diri demi negeri yang hancur ini.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, jalan kehidupan Tuan tidak salah. Hanya saja..." Suzu melepas genggamannya lalu beringsut. Menjalin kedua tangannya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tuan pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Takatora-san akan membantuku mencari kebahagiaanku. Karena itu, aku juga akan mencarikan kebahagiaan untuk Tuan. Bersama, kita harus hidup di tengah kekacauan ini dengan kuat." Suzu mengangkat kepalanya, seulas senyuman tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

Takatora masih belum menjawab, meski mulutnya sedikit terbuka hendak menjawab namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar. Manik birunya terkunci memandang wajah senyum Suzu. "Aku ingin melakukannya. Selain itu, Takatora-san adalah orang yang istimewa untukku. Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Tuan berjuang sendirian."

Takatora masih terdiam, seisi kepalanya mencerna kalimat yang baru saja gadis itu ucapkan. Padahal ia tidak pernah meminta, namun Suzu berkeinginan kuat untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Kali ini situasi di antara mereka terbalik saat dia menolong Suzu membantunya mencari kebahagiaan dulu.

Takatora mengurut dahinya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suzu. "Di saat seperti ini, apa sebaiknya aku harus mengatakan terima kasih atau maaf padamu?"

Suzu tertawa kecil. "Sama-sama. Lagipula aku sangat bersyukur Tuan adalah bagian dari kehidupanku. Kita sudah seimbang," ucapnya sambil menghampiri Takatora agar bisa berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Begitu," jawab Takatora singkat. Aneh, ucapan gadis itu membuatnya tenang dan lega. Namun ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan. Senyumannya dengan sekejap menghilang. "Suzu, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik," lanjutnya sembari menoleh kearah Suzu, menatapnya dengan serius.

Suzu mulai penasaran, ia tak paham apakah ia harus khawatir. Apa yang membuat Takatora menatapnya seperti itu, ia pun tidak mengerti. Suzu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Besok, Hideyoshi akan menyerang Katsuie."

Kedua bola mata merah Suzu membulat sempurna- tidak menyangka apa yang baru saja Takatora katakan. "Maksud Tuan, pertemuan mereka di Kiyosu tidak membuahkan hasil?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, artinya... apa kita akan menyerang Oichi-sama juga?" tanya Suzu mulai panik. Kedua tangannya mulai bergemetar, takut dan kemauan ingin mundur akan kenyataan mulai membendungi hatinya.

"Aku pun tidak berharap demikian, tapi kau benar."

"Tidak mungkin..." Suzu menjalin kedua tangannya, mencengkram kulitnya dengan kuat. Detak jantungnya mulai terpompa kencang, napasnya memberat.

Memandang raut wajah Suzu yang mulai putus asa, Takatora paham bahwa Suzu tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan. Dirinya pun demikian. "Suzu, jangan takut. Aku akan melakukan cara apapun agar Oichi-sama selamat."

Suzu mengangkat kepalanya. "Takatora-san..."

"Jadi aku ingin kau tetap disini. Kau tidak perlu terlibat dalam perang nanti. Akan kupastikan beliau selamat. Paham?"

Suzu belum menjawab. Sepasang matanya membaca raut wajah Takatora. Dia juga, tak mau menghadapi kenyataan. Tapi dengan ketetapan hatinya, ia akan menghadapinya. Kepeduliannya yang begitu besar dibandingkan apapun. Sisi hebat darinya itulah yang selalu berhasil membuat Suzu kagum dan kembali bangkit.

Suzu menghela napas panjang untuk mengatur ketidakteraturan napasnya. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Takatora yang dipenuhi bekas luka dengan kedua tangannya yang lebih kecil. "Kau sudah tahu, bukan, Takatora-san? Dulu, Obaa-sama adalah pengawal pribadi Oichi-sama. Saat aku masih kecil dan hanya memiliki sedikit pengetahuan mengenai dunia ini, aku juga ingin seperti Obaa-sama. Dan itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang."

"Suzu, kau..."

"Saat di Nagashino, aku bahkan sama sekali belum menemuinya. Karena itu, aku ingin menemui Oichi-sama. Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin beliau melihat impian Nagamasa-sama terwujud berkat Takatora-san. Pasti beliau akan senang! Selain itu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan Tuan berjuang sendirian? Kebahagiaan mereka yang telah menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Ini adalah keinginanku, Takatora-san."

Pria bermanik biru itu membeku sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis. "Begitu. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Aku tidak berhak melakukannya," ucapnya setelah mendengus pelan. Suzu membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk. "Kita harus melakukan apapun demi keselamatan Oichi-sama."

"Ya, Takatora-san."

Dirinya menyadari bahwa hingga detik ini, Suzu masih memiliki kekaguman pada ketetapan hatinya yang kuat bagaikan pahlawan dalam dongeng. Alasan pahlawan itu mengayunkan pedangnya, kepedulian yang sangat kuat. Semua yang ia lakukan bukan demi dirinya semata, namun ketenangan dan kebahagiaan segala yang memiliki nyawa termasuk orang yang penting bagi kehidupannya.

Namun, Suzu juga menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk Takatora itu sendiri. Perlahan semua perasaan yang berawal kekaguman mulai menumbuhkan perasaan baru- melebihi sekadar kekaguman. Meski ia belum memahaminya, namun ia tidak membenci perasaan tersebut.

 **-XxX-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/N :** Baidewei, apa disini udah ada denger Drama CD SW4? Saya baru nemu satu yang judulnya 'Yozakura ni te', kalau gak salah ada dua drama cd. Yang satu lagi saya lupa judulnya. Susah amat carinya di mbah gugel dan akhirnya dapet satu buah langsung donlot. Drama CD dua-duanya dibintangi Yoshitsugu, Takatora dan Mitsunari. Jujur, di drama cd itu ada bagian yang bisa 'mancing' fangirl yang suka shonen-ai... Saya mah stay positive aja dah. *plak* Tenang, saya normal. Kalau ada yang ketemu drama cd yang satu lagi. Kasih link-nya ya! *plak*

Terus soal Kimura Siblings, saya mohon maaf pada RosyMiranto sekali lagi kalau kemunculannya sedikit banget. Saya usahain interaksinya lebih banyak lagi di chapter yang akan datang.

Yosh, see you in the next chapter and review please!


	8. Cold Sun

**A/N :** Oke langsung saja mari balas review!

 **-RosyMiranto**

Blossom : *tutup telinga Suzu* Bukan waktunya kasih tau ke nak Suzu soal itu, mbak Sofia!

Scarlet : Nak, terus mas bro juga. Pasang nih headphone, untuk sementara kalian berdua gak boleh baca/denger review yang satu ini. Pasang eyemask juga. *jentikin jari*

Takatora : Telingaku! Mataku! Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepasnya!?

Suzu : *pasrah*

Blossom : Rute what-if ya? Hoho, memang menarik tapi tuh tingkat kesulitannya 'nightmare'. Aku gak bisa. *pundung*

Scarlet : As always thanks for the review!

 **-erikfinnvladimir**

Blossom : Yey! Okaeri!

Suzu : Ah, aku sudah tau kok tentang penyakit Yoshitsugu-san. Aku tidak mungkin menjauh hanya karena penyakitnya. Yoshitsugu-san adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. *innocent smile*

Yoshitsugu : ... Takatora, daripada menyalahkanku, sebaiknya kau harus lakukan sesuatu dengan kepolosan si kelinci ini.

Takatora : *sweatdrop* Apa yang kau bicarakan?

Suzu : Eh? Malu-malu apanya-

Scarlet : Pasang earphone sama eyemask lagi kalian berdua! *panik*

Takatora : Lagi!? Kau mau aku bekukan kepalamu!? *emosian*

Suzu : Ekh... dipasang lagi. Gelap. *pasrah*

Yoshitsugu : *chuckle* Harus menunggu waktu sampai mereka sadar ya? Baiklah, terima kasih atau review-nya.

Scarlet : KALIMATKU WOEY!

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Todo Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati dll (?) *plak*. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Cold Sun**

 **-XxX-**

"Dan ini yang... terakhir!" Natsuko menaruh sebuah peti yang berisi perlengkapan pengobatan di dalam tenda, diikuti dengan Suzu yang membawa peti yang sama. Natsuko menghela napas panjang sambil menyeka sedikit keringat di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Natsuko," ucap Suzu tersenyum.

"Nah, ini bukan apa-apa!" Natsuko mengancungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Suzu. "Apakah selanjutnya kita akan membawa bahan makanan?" tanya gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut.

"Tidak, semuanya sudah cukup. Para prajurit sudah membawa semua perlengkapan ke tenda. Hanya perlengkapan pengobatan ini yang terakhir."

"Bagus! Sekarang kita harus bersiap untuk perang besok pagi, ya! Onii-chan juga terlihat sangat berambisi untuk memenangkan perang kali ini." Natsuko tersenyum bangga, menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pinggang. Suzu membalas senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga. Permisi-"

"Ah, Suzu-chan! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ya?" Suzu membalikkan badan.

Natsuko memutar kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Suzu yang membaca mimik wajahnya berpikir bahwa ia ragu-ragu memberikan pertanyaan padanya. "Um, mungkin aku seharusnya aku tidak boleh menanyakan hal ini. Aku takut kalau aku mengatakannya Suzu-chan akan semakin terpuruk. Tapi, Suzu-chan terlihat khawatir dengan perang kali ini."

Suzu menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku hanya berpikir pasti berat untuk Suzu-chan harus ikut serta dalam perang ini. Tidak seperti saat kita menginvasi Istana Takamatsu, Suzu-chan selalu terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi sekarang Suzu-chan terlihat berbeda. Apa karena harus menghadapi Oichi-sama?"

Suzu langsung menjawab. "Tidak, Natsuko. Aku berada di sini atas kemauanku sendiri. Bukan hanya demi diriku, tapi juga demi semuanya. Tapi, kita tidak akan menghadapi Oichi-sama. Aku-... bukan, maksudku kita akan menyelamatkannya," jawab Suzu dengan seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Lagipula jika dibandingkan dengan diriku, jalan kehidupan Takatora-san yang ia pikul selama ini lebih keras dan berat. Dia sudah lebih banyak menderita..." Suaranya terdengar pelan, namun dapat di dengar oleh Natsuko dengan jelas. Jemari ramping Suzu mencengkram sarung lengannya yang panjang, matanya menurun dan menutup rapat bibirnya.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu meraih kedua tangan perempuan berseragam hitam-merah tersebut dan menggenggamnya. "Suzu-chan, jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Onii-chan pernah memberitahuku bagaimana pun penderitaan itu memang sangat menyakitkan, semua orang pasti mengalaminya. Tapi berkat penderitaan itulah hati mereka semakin kuat. Jadi Suzu-chan jangan sampai kehilangan arah. Bersemangatlah!"

Suzu kembali tersenyum. "Mm, terima kasih." Natsuko membalas senyumannya lalu segera pamit untuk menemui sang kakak.

"Kau memang mudah sekali akrab dengan orang baru di sekitarmu." Seorang pria bersurai abu-abu menghampiri Suzu.

"Ah, Kiyomasa-san. Sungguh?" Suzu tertawa paksa.

"Ou! Apalagi kau penah memarahi si kepala besar! Suzu-chan sangat berani!" ucap pria disebelah Kiyomasa, Masanori. "Dia sampai kehabisan kata-kata! Ternyata Suzu-chan bisa terlihat mengerikan sama seperti Onene-sama!"

"Err... Aku tidak bisa menganggap perkataanmu tadi adalah pujian. Masanori-san," jawab Suzu datar.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kau masih tetap saja tidak mau menunggu di istana setiap kali perang diadakan." Kiyomasa melipat tangannya dengan memasang tatapan penasaran.

"Ah, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menghalangi. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mengambil posisi paling depan kok! Setidaknya aku bisa membantu semuanya dari belakang. Aku tidak terbiasa menyerang musuh secara langsung. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku."

"Hm, terus terang sekali." Kiyomasa tertawa pelan.

Masanori tertawa lebar. "Ya! Kami sudah tahu, kok! Tapi, kalau tidak salah Onene-sama pernah memberitahu kami kalau mendiang bibimu dulu adalah pengawal pribadi dari istrinya Katsuie. Apa benar?" tanya Masanori sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kiyomasa mengedipkan kedua matanya. Raut wajah yang awalnya tersenyum kini berubah. Suzu mengalihkan pandangan, ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Kiyomasa dan Masanori saling bertatap, Masanori menepuk kedua telapak tangannya menandakan ia minta maaf karena telah membuat atmosfer disekitar mereka menjadi berat. Kiyomasa hanya menghela napas. "Suzu. Kali ini kau pasti punya alasan lain untuk mengikuti perang kali ini 'kan? Menyangkut musuh yang akan kita lawan hari ini."

Suzu mengangguk, masih tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Suzu, aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Jika pikiranmu hanya tertuju pada satu arah- tidak memerhatikan apa yang akan terjadi. Kenaifanmu itu bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri."

Suzu masih terdiam, ia memangku tangan dan tak berani menatap pria yang merupakan anak didik Hideyoshi sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau memang tidak memiliki niat yang buruk. Tapi cobalah kau pikirkan sekali lagi. Yang kita hadapi saat ini adalah musuh."

"Apakah maksudmu Oichi-sama juga adalah musuh bagi Hideyoshi-sama?" tanya Suzu pelan sembari mengangkat kepala.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Suzu, apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar ingin diselamatkan?"

"Eh...?" Kedua mata Suzu membelalak melebar. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Seolah-olah jantungnya baru saja diremas oleh kekhawatirannya sendiri.

"Aku yakin beliau tidak ingin kau membuang nyawamu hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Kau sadar disini adalah medan perang, bukan?"

"Apa yang... kau bicarakan? Aku..." gumam Suzu mulai kehabisan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat dari ucapan Kiyomasa.

"Peduli terhadap nyawa musuhmu sendiri adalah penghinaan. Mereka telah memutuskan jalan mereka masing-masing, tidak pantas bagi orang lain untuk menentangnya."

"Oichi-sama bukan musuhku!" bentak Suzu langsung. Karena tak sengaja, ia langsung menurunkan nada suaranya. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai orang yang harus kulenyapkan...! Bagiku, beliau seperti ibu bagiku. Beliau adalah orang yang sangat berarti, bagian dari kehidupanku. Takatora-san juga, sependapat denganku."

Hening mulai menyusup di sekitar mereka. Kedua alis Kiyomasa menyempit. Masanori yang kesulitan mencerna pembicaraan mereka yang berat hanya bisa terdiam kebingungan. Suzu mengerti dengan alasan Kiyomasa, dia adalah pria yang baik hati dan peduli dengan orang terdekatnya. Sejak ia diselamatkan dari penyerangan Istana Odani, Suzu yang merupakan anak didik sama seperti Kiyomasa, Masanori dan Mitsunari sudah menganggapnya seperti adik perempuan. Mereka sudah cukup lama saling mengenal. Meskipun Suzu berpikir mereka berlebihan karena menganggap dirinya seperti adik, tapi ia sangat diberkati karena telah mengenal mereka.

Sebelumnya, Kiyomasa juga telah membicarakan hal yang sama dengan Takatora. Pria itu juga bersikeras untuk melakukan hal yang ia hendaki, yaitu menyelamatkan Oichi. Mitsunari pernah mengatakan kesetiaannya pada Hideyoshi sangatlah lemah, karena ia menganggap bahwa Takatora mengabdi pada Hidenaga hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Oichi. Tetapi Suzu menganggap Mitsunari terlalu berlebihan menilai Takatora, ia tak menganggapnya serius. Kiyomasa tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat mempercayai Takatora.

"Kiyomasa-san. Maafkan aku, aku paham ini adalah medan perang. Aku paham jalan kehidupan mereka tidak pantas dicampur tangan oleh orang lain. Bahkan aku juga tak bisa seperti pendekar yang meninggalkan perasaan pribadinya begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan ikatanku dengan begitu mudahnya. Dan aku mengerti, jalan yang kuambil ini mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri."

"Justru karena perang ini, demi kebaikanmu sendiri, kau harus melakukannya untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadimu. Jika kau ingin terus bertahan hidup," tegas Kiyomasa.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukan hanya demi diriku saja, tapi demi semuanya. Demi Hideyoshi-sama, Takatora-san dan Oichi-sama juga. Hanya cara ini yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa menguasai perasaanku sendiri seperti Kiyomasa-san, aku tidak pintar seperti Mitsunari-san dan aku tidak bisa selalu optimis seperti Masanori-san. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kiyomasa terdiam sejenak, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia jawab untuk menghentikannya. Ia menghela napas lalu mengurut dahinya. "Aku menyerah. Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Kurasa percuma saja untuk menghentikanmu. Tapi, Suzu..."

Suzu mulai menatap Kiyomasa. "Kau tidak harus menjadi seperti aku atau yang lain. Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar, bertarunglah dengan caramu sendiri. Itu yang terbaik, paham?"

Suzu tersenyum tipis dan mengagguk. "Ya, terima kasih banyak."

"O-Ou! Lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Suzu-chan! Aku juga mendukungmu!" seru Masanori.

"Ekh... Y-Ya." Suzu mengangguk pelan. "Anu, aku harus bersiap-siap. Permisi." Suzu kemudian membungkukkan badan lalu segera memasuki tendanya. Kiyomasa dan Masanori menatap kepergian gadis itu.

"Suzu-chan akan baik-baik saja, 'kan, Kiyomasa?" tanya Masanori.

"Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Harap saja demikian. Padahal Onene-sama sudah membujuknya berulang kali untuk tidak mengikuti perang, tapi dia masih saja tidak mau menurut."

"Kalau begitu, jika terus dibiarkan Suzu-chan akan mati!" balas Masanori histeris.

"Bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak! Onene-sama mempercayakan kita untuk melindunginya. Bagaimana pun juga dia hanya seorang perempuan."

"Benarkah? Bukankah orang yang bernama Takatora itu yang akan melindunginya?" tanya Masanori lagi.

Kiyomasa menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau benar. Jadi maksudmu apakah tidak masalah menyerahkannya pada Takatora?"

"Hah? Apa aku bilang begitu?"

"Kau ini..." Kiyomasa menghela napas, pandangannya kembali terarah ke Suzu yang tengah berjalan menuju tendanya. "Demi semuanya, 'kah? Tak heran dia sering dianggap kelinci yang kesepian."

 **-XxX-**

Suzu memasuki tenda, ia segera menyiapkan seragam dan armor ringan yang akan ia pakai untuk perang esok. Seperti yang ia katakan pada Kiyomasa, dari awal ia hanya ingin mendapatkan peran lebih kecil dari yang lain, karena perempuan sepertinya tak pantas mendapatkan peran yang lebih besar.

Suzu menyentuh punggungnya, gerakan jemarinya bergemetar. Ia tahu bahwa bekas luka pada punggungnya tak akan pernah bisa menghilang. Luka yang ia dapat saat tubuhnya terhimpit oleh reruntuhan kayu, saat ia terjebak sendirian di dalam Istana Odani.

Ia tak tahu apakah saat itu tubuhnya mengalirkan banyak darah atau tidak. Nene tidak pernah memberitahunya. Sejak dulu, Nene jarang memberikan pertanyaan mengenai masa pahitnya dulu.

Mengingat kobaran api yang sangat panas saat itu, selalu mengingatkannya saat bibinya yang mati mengenaskan. Bahkan keluarganya, dirinya yang lemah saat itu tak bisa menyelamatkan apapun. Semua kenangan buruk itu selalu menghantui dirinya. Begitu juga dengan bekas lukanya juga memiliki penyebab yang sama. Disebabkan karena ketidakberdayaan dan ketidakmampuannya.

Ia tak ingin merasakan trauma.

Ia tak ingin lagi kesalahannya kembali terulang. Meski ia tahu takdir tak pernah berhenti memutarkan roda kehidupan, ia tak ingin kehilangan arah dan terus melangkah maju. Suzu selalu mencoba untuk mengubur masa lalunya tetapi dirinya selalu tak sengaja kembali menggali kenangan dahulu. Bagaimana pun juga, yang penting adalah sekarang. Ia harus menatapkan hati untuk melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar.

"Suzu. Apa kau ada di dalam?"

Suzu meloncat kaget. Terlihat jelas dari bayangan hitam milik pria tersebut dibalik tenda, itu Takatora. Ia tak ingin Takatora melihat bekas lukanya yang tak pernah hilang itu. "Y-Ya! Mohon tunggu sebentar!" Ia segera memasang _haori_.

Suzu langsung keluar dari tenda. "A-Ada apa, Takatora-san?"

Kedua mata Takatora membulat, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan. "Sebelum itu, sebaiknya kau memasang pakaianmu dengan benar."

"Eh?" Suzu memindahkan pandangan ke bahunya. Tak sengaja kulit tulang selangkanya hampir terekspos. Dengan panik Suzu langsung membalikkan badan, ia mengeratkan tali _obi_ -nya. Di dalam kepalanya ia berharap Takatora tidak melihat bekas lukanya. "M-Maaf atas ketidaksopananku! Tadi aku-"

"Tidak, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Lupakan itu, pakailah ini." Takatora melepaskan _tenugui_ dari lehernya lalu memasangkannya pada Suzu.

"Ah, t-tidak apa kok, Tuan!"

"Kau tidak merasakan hembusan angin malam ini terasa dingin?"

"Sungguh? Tapi sekarang 'kan masih musim panas-" Suzu mengarahkan pandangannya menuju langit. Walaupun gelap, ia dapat melihat awan mendung yang menandakan tak lama lagi akan turun hujan. "Ah, benar juga. Bahkan aku tidak melihat bintang satu pun," gumam Suzu sedikit kecewa. Suzu menyentuh sehelai kain biru yang dipasang pada lehernya.

 _'...ada aroma Takatora-san.'_ batin Suzu. Merasa malu akan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, dia menggeleng kencang dan menarik keras pipinya sambil memanggil dirinya bodoh di dalam kepalanya.

"Hm, lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam." Takatora pun memasuki tenda dan duduk di kursi kecil yang sudah tersedia. "Aku baru ingat, kau sama sekali tidak memiliki _tenugui_ , 'kan? Seharusnya kau punya satu helai-"

"Err... yah, memang. Tapi Takatora-san, tolong jangan membicarakan _tenugui_ lagi! Tuan terlalu sering membicarakannya!" balas Suzu.

"Jangan khawatir. Jika aku memiliki waktu luang, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Ekh, t-terima kasih banyak tapi Tuan tidak perlu repot- ah. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Tuan memiliki rencana untuk menyelamatkan Oichi-sama?" tanya Suzu mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

Takatora kembali menemukan matanya dengan manik merah milik Suzu. "Rencana?" Takatora mengurut dagu. "Memang aku khawatir Oichi-sama tidak akan berniat untuk mundur. Tapi aku yakin Hideyoshi juga akan menyelamatkannya."

Semua kekhawatiran Suzu hangat seketika, ia tak bisa menahan senyuman penuh syukurnya. "Jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ya, Takatora-san?"

Takatora belum menjawab. Suzu yang melihat dahinya yang berkerut merasa bahwa ia masih mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, tak seperti Suzu yang langsung merasa lega. Namun dirinya juga ikut merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia memandang raut wajah Takatora.

Ia juga harus berpikir bagaimana cara meringankan kekhawatiran Takatora. Bagaimana pun juga ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan membiarkan Takatora berjuang sendirian.

"Takatora-san..."

"Hm?" Takatora kembali mengarahkan matanya pada Suzu.

"Aku akan menyusup ke markas utama Shibata untuk menemui Oichi-sama."

Kedua mata pria itu langsung membulat sempurna. "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Jika kau pergi kesana sendirian kau akan-"

"Ta-ka-to-ra-san." Suzu langsung memotong dan menyentil dahi Takatora.

"Ugh!? Kau-! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak pria itu lagi.

"Justru aku yang bertanya! Takatora-san, aku marah!" bentak Suzu berkacak pinggang.

"H-Hah?"

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku juga senang karena Tuan begitu memperhatikanku." Kini nada suaranya terdengar halus dan tatapan matanya melembut.

"Mana yang benar...?" balas Takatora dengan nada datar.

"P-Pokoknya! Aku ingin Tuan menumbuhkan kepercayaan padaku! Ini memang medan perang dan negeri ini sudah gila. Kapanpun aku bisa saja terluka atau bahkan mati disana."

"Hei, apa yang kau-"

"Tapi!" Suzu mengancungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Takatora, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Berusaha dengan giat adalah kunci keberhasilan! Jika hasratku lebih kuat dari ketakutanku, aku tidak akan mati! Onene-sama pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

Takatora terbungkam sejenak, indera penglihatannya terkunci memandang wajahnya yang penuh keyakinan. Ia tertawa mendesah. "Dasar. Jarang sekali aku melihatmu marah."

"Yah, sejujurnya aku selama ini selalu menahan diri. Tapi kali ini tidak akan. Aku ingin melakukan apapun bahkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kualami. Dari hal yang bodoh pun tidak masalah. Di masa sulit yang seperti ini, aku tidak ingin menyesal." Kini senyumannya melembut, penuh harapan.

Kedua mata biru Takatora terkunci memandang wajah senyum Suzu. Ia dapat merasakan kekuatan ketetapan hatinya. Takatora mengurut dahinya setelah tertawa pelan. "Semakin lama kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Padahal saat itu kau masih seorang gadis kecil. Rasanya memalukan bagiku dinasehati olehmu."

"E-Eh? Astaga, aku bicara blak-blakkan lagi!" Suzu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Takatora tertawa mendesah. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, jadilah dirimu yang seperti biasanya. Aku menyukai sisi menarik darimu itu. "

Rona wajah Suzu memerah, seisi kepalanya begitiu panas. Degup jantungnya berdetak keras. "Eh...?"

"Lalu..." Takatora memberikan isyarat tangan untuk menyuruh Suzu mendekat. Suzu tanpa berpikir panjang menurutinya. "Bagaimana pun hasilnya, kau harus kembali padaku. Mengerti?" Takatora langsung menyentil dahi Suzu.

"Auh!" Suzu langsung mengusap dahinya yang kesakitan. "P-Pembalasan, ya?"

"Benarkah?" jawab Takatora singkat sambil menumpukan dagunya dengan telapak tangan, memandangnya dengan tatapan terhibur.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Bukan 'benarkah', Tuan! Yang barusan itu pembalasan 'kan!? Tidak adil, aku yakin sentilanku tadi tidak keras- ...eh?"

Takatora mengusap dahi Suzu dengan jempolnya, kemudian telapak tangannya berpindah menuju kepalanya- membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Lalu mempertemukan dahinya dengan milik Suzu.

"T-Takatora-san...?" lirih Suzu tersipu.

"...kau belum menjawabku."

Kedua kelopak mata Suzu masih terbelalak, bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menahan napasnya dan rona merah pada wajahnya semakin menggelap. Sentuhannya yang lemah lembut kemudian mulai menyisir rambut perak Suzu.

Suzu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Pertanyaan Takatora barusan membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tidak hanya mengkhawatirkan Oichi, namun ia juga mencemaskan dirinya. Kehangatan kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Suzu menarik napas dan mulai berbicara dengan pelan. "Anu... Takatora-san, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hm..." Takatora masih belum bergeming.

"Apakah melindungi sesuatu yang amat berharga... sangat sulit dilakukan?" Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti berbisik, sorot matanya menurun seolah-olah cahaya pada matanya sedikit padam. "Apakah aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya? Jika aku tidak berhasil, apakah Tuan akan... kecewa padaku?"

Kedua kelopak matanya melebar, Takatora menurunkan tangannya dan beringsut. Manik birunya terkunci memandang manik merah milik gadis itu. "Kemana perginya semangatmu barusan? Kau pikir aku benar-benar akan kecewa padamu?"

Suzu mengedipkan kedua matanya, memindahkan pandangan ke bawah sembari menyelitkan anak helaian rambut peraknya ke belakang telinga. Ia tahu bahwa Takatora tidak berbohong. Namun jika benar ia tidak akan berhasil, ia takut Takatora akan kehilangan kepercayaannya pada Suzu. "Ah, t-tidak. Aku hanya penasaran..." Ingin sekali ia menarik kembali pertanyaan tadi, ia mengatakannya seolah-olah memberitahu Takatora bahwa ia tak memiliki ketetapan hati yang kuat.

"Kita bisa memikirkannya pada saat itu juga. Masih ada kesempatan. Percayalah."

Suzu membeku sejenak melihat senyuman yang terulas pada wajah pria itu. Tatapan lembut yang selalu hanya ditunjukkan padanya sendiri, tidak pada orang lain. Suzu membalas senyumannya dengan tersipu. "Mm, aku percaya."

 **-XxX-**

Matahari tak lama lagi akan terbit. Setelah menunggu sinyal pertanda perang akan dimulai. Para pasukan pada garis depan langsung menyerbu, menyerang, menghunuskan senjata mereka masing-masing diiringi dengan tangisan perang. Takatora dan para _kashin_ yang lain sudah berada di posisi masing-masing juga telah maju. Katsuie telah menempatkan markas utama mereka di tempat yang memiliki keunggulan pada pertahanan seperti pasukan berkuda dan _teppou_ mengambil posisi bertahan di sekitar markas utama.

Sementara itu Suzu berdiri di tepi tebing, matanya terkunci meratapi pemandangan mengerikan yang telah menjadi bagian dari takdirnya. 'Ini sangat gila, dunia ini tidak benar', kalimat itu sudah berulang kali bergema di dalam kepala Suzu setiap kali ia melihat orang-orang yang saling berusaha mati-matian menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"Yoshitsugu-san. Apakah Tuan ingin Oichi-sama selamat dari perang ini?" tanya Suzu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Yoshitsugu berdiri di belakang Suzu. Manik abu-abunya berpindah ke gadis yang merupakan bawahannya. "Aku hanya menyerahkan segalanya pada arus."

"Begitu..." Suzu sudah menganggap wajar jawaban dari Yoshitsugu, sama sekali tidak menentang kejujurannya.

"Tapi, ketika aku melihat kau dan Takatora berusaha mati-matian demi menyelamatkan Oichi-sama. Keinginanku saat ini mulai tumbuh."

Suzu menoleh ke belakang, itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Dirinya mulai yakin bahwa tak ada satu pun dari seluruh pasukan Hashiba menginginkan kematian Oichi.

Yoshitsugu pun segera menyusul Mitsunari untuk mendukungnya, meninggalkan Suzu tanpa meninggalkan satu perintah pun karena ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Suzu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, angin sepoi menyambutnya sehingga tiap helaian rambutnya mulai berkibaran.

Dia mengerti.

Para prajurit membuang jiwa mereka demi kemenangan. Bau darah, gesekan pedang, anak panah yang berserakan, suara tembakan _teppou_ \- merupakan pemandangan yang tak bisa ia alihkan bahkan menutup matanya sekalipun. Mereka semua termasuk dirinya tak memiliki pilihan selain melewati semua kekejaman dunia, menebas tanpa ragu dan licik bagaikan iblis agar dapat menguasai tiap kelemahan masing-masing, meski harus menjadi alat sekali pun. Semua hanya demi menyatukan negeri yang hancur.

Air mata mulai berlinang, membasahi pipi dan jatuh ke tanah. Percuma, meski ia harus berteriak pada mereka untuk menghentikan perang- dia tahu bahwa itu tidak akan berhasil. Meski ia belum pernah mencoba, namun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Tetesan air matanya tidak akan bisa menumbuhkan bunga yang layu. Entah dia harus percaya pada keajaiban, namun keajaiban itu tak pernah ada. Meski demikian, Suzu masih percaya.

Buktinya ia masih hidup saat dirinya sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup di saat Istana Odani terbakar. Ia percaya karena semua itu berkat keajaiban.

Tak ada yang bisa diubah pada negeri ini. Meski demikian, bagaimana pun juga Suzu telah menetapkan hatinya untuk tidak berkeluh kesah terhadap dunia dimana ia dilahirkan. Seburuk apapun yang telah dan akan menimpanya, ia tak ingin mundur sebelum dia dan semua orang terdekatnya menemukan perdamaian.

Suzu melompat dari tebing, mengambil pijakan di setiap dahan pohon agar dapat mendarat dengan selamat. Ia memasang tudung merah gelap agar dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia terus berlari secepat mungkin mengabaikan manusia-manusia yang tengah menyerang satu sama lain.

Meski jaraknya cukup jauh dan memiliki pertahanan yang ketat, Suzu berusaha untuk tidak dikejar oleh pasukan Shibata. Ia mengambil jalan memutar lewat hutan agar pasukan Shibata tidak menemukannya.

 _"Kita bisa memikirkannya pada saat itu juga. Masih ada kesempatan. Percayalah."_

Kalimat Takatora kembali terulang di dalam kepalanya. Ia ingin memercayainya. Namun mengingat sebelumnya ia mengatakan bahwa Oichi tidak berniat untuk mundur membuat perasaannya bercampur. Ditambah peringatan dari Kiyomasa saat Suzu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan Oichi.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba penglihatan Suzu terfokus pada sebuah _ofuda_ yang ditempelkan pada batang pohon. Langkahnya langsung berhenti dan mundur secepat mungkin sebelum kertas jimat tersebut meledak.

Suzu langsung melindungi dirinya dengan bersembunyi di balik pohon setelah berhasil menjauh dari ledakan.

"Gawat, jika mereka menyadari adanya ledakan disini, mereka pasti akan datang kesini. Kurasa tidak mungkin para prajurit Shibata memasang jebakannya. Aku yakin pasti 'dia' datang untuk menghalangiku lagi. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeninya. Secepatnya aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menemukanku."

Suzu kembali berlari sambil berhati-hati melihat sekitar, memastikan tak ada lagi jebakan yang bertujuan untuk menghambatnya.

 **-XxX-**

Sebuah suara teriakan tajam serta gesekan pedang memenuhi medan perang. Tak hanya itu, para prajurit yang telah mengorbankan nyawa mati mengotori tanah dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka.

Itu semua sudah menjadi pemandangan yang wajar bagi para pendekar, termasuk Takatora.

"Jika Suzu berada di sini, aku yakin dia akan menangis..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyeka darah yang melumuri pedangnya dengan _tenugui_.

Pikirannya berkelana memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Nagamasa yang berada di alam jauh- mengetahui bahwa Oichi berniat untuk menyerah dari mimpinya. Apakah ia akan sedih karena Oichi tak memiliki harapan untuk terus bertahan hidup? Ataukah ia akan bahagia karena mereka bisa bersatu lagi di surga?

Takatora tertawa mendesah. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Ia seharusnya tidak meragukan mantan tuannya. Ia pasti akan menerima bagaimana pun akhirnya.

Namun Takatora tak bisa seperti mendiang tuannya, meski dirinya dianggap keras kepala pun ia ingin Oichi terus bertahan hidup. Sampai akhir dari garis kehidupannya, ia ingin melindunginya sesuai dengan harapan Nagamasa sebelum ia menemui ajal, tak ingin mengkhianatinya.

Selain itu, tak hanya dirinya yang memiliki harapan seperti dirinya. Suzu, gadis bersurai perak itu saat ini berusaha mati-matian. Bukan hanya demi Suzu sendiri, namun juga demi Takatora. Tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti baginya adalah harapan Suzu.

Meski negeri yang ia tinggali adalah negeri yang hancur. Dirinya merasa diberkati berkat kehadiran gadis itu yang meringankan semua bebannya.

"Semua, maju!" seru Takatora pada pasukannya. Manik birunya terkunci pada seorang musuh yang merupakan komandan pasukan Shibata, Shibata Katsuie.

Orang itu, sama seperti Hideyoshi. Dulu ia juga ikut menyerbu Istana Odani. Dia juga merupakan salah satu penyebab Nagamasa mati. Dan orang itu pulalah yang menjadi penyebab Oichi memiliki keinginan untuk mati bersama suaminya.

Takatora mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya, mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan gigi. Sorot matanya mulai tajam, seakan sebuah api kedendaman pada matanya tak bisa dipadamkan dengan paksa.

 **-XxX-**

Suzu berhasil menyusup ke markas utama Shibata. Lalu ia melepas tudung kepalanya, dengan sengaja membiarkan dirinya dikepung oleh para prajurit Shibata. Helai demi helai rambut peraknya berkibaran menangkap perhatian seluruh pasukan. "Aku tahu caraku ini memang gila..." gumamnya.

"Ada penyusup! Tangkap dia!" seru salah satu prajurit Shibata.

Suzu tak bergeming. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawan. Aku hanya ingin menemui Oichi-sama."

"Tutup mulutmu! Kami takkan membiarkanmu begitu saja."

Suzu menghela napas. "...inilah alasan aku sangat membenci perang. Tak ada sedikit pun kepercayaan tertanam di dalam diri kalian. Memang wajar, tapi sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

"Dia hanya sendirian! Tangkap!" Para prajurit langsung menghadang segera menghunuskan tombak mereka ke leher Suzu, ia masih tak bergeming. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan erat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku benar-benar marah. Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun dari kalian tidak paham dengan perkataanku? Aku hanya ingin menemui Oichi-sama, kalian boleh saja mengawasiku tapi aku minta pada kalian untuk membawaku ke hadapan beliau. Di saat seperti ini aku tidak boleh mati..."

"Hentikan ocehanmu! Musuh adalah musuh, kau tidak akan bisa-"

"Turunkan senjata kalian!" perintah seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna merah jambu muncul di hadapan para prajurit. "Jika salah satu diantara kalian berani melukai gadis itu, kalian tak akan kuampuni. Atas nama istri dari Shibata Katsuie, kuperintahkan sekali lagi untuk menurunkan senjata kalian!" tegas wanita itu.

"B-Baik!" Para prajurit segera menurunkan senjata dan mundur.

Wanita bersurai coklat panjang tersebut menghampiri gadis bertudung merah gelap, telapak tangannya yang lembut mengusap setitik darah di leher Suzu. "Syukurlah aku bisa menemuimu. Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, ya, Suzu."

"Oichi-sama..." gumam Suzu.

 **-XxX-**

Menebas, menusuk- Takatora tak mau berhenti menghabisi tiap prajurit Shibata yang menghalangi jalannya. Tak hanya pedangnya yang mulai kotor akan darah, wajah serta pakaiannya ikut ternodai. Namun ia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Takatora-dono! Tenangkan dirimu!" Aki menerobos musuh di hadapannya dengan satu serangan. Takatora mengabaikannya dan terus menghadang para prajurit Shibata yang menghalangi. Sorot matanya yang tajam menunjukkan amarah yang sulit dikendalikan- mengunci pandangannya pada Shibata Katsuie yang memimpin.

Lumuran darah yang membasahi pedangnya kini bersiap untuk menebas Katsuie. Ia mengeluarkan teriakan yang tajam untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang bergejolak. Dengan cepat Katsuie menahan serangan dengan sepasang kapak miliknya.

Takatora menggeram, menggertakkan giginya, ia terus mendorong pedangnya agar dapat menusuk pria paruh baya tersebut. "Mengapa kau memaksa Oichi-sama ke medan perang!?"

"Itu semua adalah keputusan Oichi-sama sendiri! Musuh sepertimu tidak berhak untuk menentang!" Katsuie mundur sehingga membuat Takatora tak sengaja kehilangan posisi bertahan. Dengan sekejap ia menyerang Takatora dengan punggung kapak menyebabkan Takatora terpental jauh.

Takatora memuntahkan darah, tak sengaja pedangnya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Semua, mundur!" perintah Katsuie pada sisa pasukannya yang masih hidup.

"S-Sial...! Keparat, takkan kubiarkan kau melarikan diri!" Takatora mengambil pedangnya yang menancap ke tanah kemudian memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri sambil menyeka darah di tepi bibirnya. "Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bisa... menyelamatkan Oichi-sama...!"

Aki berjalan menghampiri Takatora, menepuk bahunya. "Mereka sudah mundur. Anda sebaiknya mundur untuk sementara dan menyembuhkan diri, Takatora-dono."

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau tidak berhak menashatiku." Takatora melepas genggaman pria itu dari bahunya dan menjauh. Ia menyeka darah pada pedangnya dengan _tenugui_. "Lakukan saja apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghalangiku."

"Anda sebaiknya menyerahkannya pada pasukan bala bantuan. Gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyembuhkan diri. Jika tidak, kau akan kehilangan nyawamu, Takatora-dono."

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu," geram Takatora. Ia kemudian memerintah sisa pasukannya untuk kembali maju.

"...pria yang keras kepala. Andai saja Suzu-dono bersamanya, aku yakin dia bisa membujuk Takatora-dono," gumam Aki setelah menghela napas panjang. "Tapi akan berbahaya jika dibiarkan Takatora-dono menyerang sendirian. Sebaiknya aku segera menyusulnya. Aku yakin bala bantuan dari Uesugi akan datang menyerang lewat sini."

 **-XxX-**

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak berjumpa. Aku senang kau selamat dari kebakaran Istana Odani. Sepertinya mereka telah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik." Oichi berdiri di tepi tebing, manik coklatnya terkunci meratap pemandangan yang mengerikan. Tak satu pun diantara mereka berdua dapat menghitung sudah berapa nyawa yang telah melayang. Darah yang membasahi tanah serta bau mayat yang diikuti dengan tangisan para prajurit.

Suzu tak bisa membalas senyuman Oichi, mantan majikan dari bibinya tersebut. Sebagian dari dirinya juga bersyukur dapat menemui wanita itu. Meski begitu tetap saja ia takkan pernah bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Oichi-sama, aku akan mengatakannya langsung. Kumohon, berikan peritah pada Shibata Katsuie serta pasukannya untuk mundur sekarang juga. Perang ini tidak ada gunanya."

Oichi masih tersenyum. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Itu adalah jawaban yang paling tidak ingin ia dengarkan. Namun apapun alasannya, ia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Ia harus tahu apa alasan mengapa Oichi menolak. "Mengapa?"

"Takkan ada yang bisa menghentikan takdirku." Suzu mengedipkan kedua matanya yang mulai sedikit melebar. "Karena mimpiku akan berakhir saat ini juga."

Sepasang mata Suzu membulat sempurna, dahinya berkerut, mulutnya terbuka. "Itu... tidak! Nona keliru! Oichi-sama, aku mohon padamu! Takatora-san saat ini terus bertarung dan memikirkan cara agar Oichi-sama bisa bertahan hidup. Takatora-san berharap untuk mengejar mimpi Nagamasa-sama bersama kami, Oichi-sama! Dia... dia juga dengan sepenuh hati mengabulkan permintaan Oichi-sama untuk tetap hidup demi membangkitkan kesetiaannya!"

Senyuman yang terulas pada wajah Oichi masih belum menghilang. Sosok hangat yang telah menjaganya seperti seorang ibu, masih belum menghilang. Suzu ingin membalas kebaikannya, ia ingin menyelamatkannya. Ia ingin mempercayai bahwa keinginannya tidaklah egois.

"Aku juga. Aku juga tidak ingin suatu hal yang buruk terjadi padamu, Oichi-sama. Aku tak ingin lagi orang yang sangat berharga bagiku meninggalkanku begitu saja. Oichi-sama akan aman bersama kami! Di saat itu juga, aku bisa melindungimu. Tidak ada satu pun disini yang menginginkanmu mati. Tapi aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa Oichi-sama begitu bersikeras untuk menyerah!?" Suzu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa Oichi-sama masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu!?" ucap Suzu mulai meninggikan nada suaranya. Napasnya mulai berat, matanya mulai perih seakan-akan air mata mulai membasahi kedua bola matanya.

"Apakah kau ingat, Suzu? Saat Istana Odani terbakar, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Nagamasa-sama. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi Nagamasa-sama berdiri sendirian. Yang kuinginkan saat itu hanyalah berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi aku gagal sebagai pendamping hidup semati untuknya."

"Tidak! Kau salah, Oichi-sama-"

"Aku sangat putus asa, sampai sekarang perasaan ini tidak pernah sirna. Karena itu, aku selalu menutup mataku dari kenyataan dan mengejar mimpi. Namun, kini aku mulai mengetahui bagaimana caranya untuk menguasai perasaan bersalahku." Oichi meraih kedua tangan Suzu. "Aku tak ingin lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan suamiku yang sekarang, Katsuie. Meski nyawaku sebagai taruhannya, aku rela memberikan nyawaku demi apapun. Termasuk kamu, Suzu. Dan juga Takatora dan Yoshitsugu. Itu sudah menjadi hal yang layak kulakukan pada dunia yang kejam namun indah seperti ini."

Suzu mulai menundukkan kepala, ia berusaha menyembunyikan bulir air matanya yang bening- yang sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya. Jika ia tak bisa membujuk Oichi untuk mundur, ia takkan mampu berhadapan dengan Takatora. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan pria yang dulu telah mengulurkan tangannya dengan tulus. Setidaknya ia melakukan ini untuk membalas kebaikannya. Selain itu, ia juga tak pernah menginginkan Oichi pergi mendahuluinya, wanita yang dengan sepenuh hati menerima takdir kejam yang akan dihadapinya. "Mengapa...? Mengapa Oichi-sama rela melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku sangat mempercayai kalian. Karena itu, bolehkah aku menyerahkan kepercayaanku pada kalian untuk menemukan kedamaian negeri ini?"

Suzu menggeleng kencang. "T-Tidak! Oichi-sama juga harus tetap hidup! Bersama-sama kita akan merealisasikan mimpi Nagamasa-sama!"

"Suzu, ini pesan terakhirku. Kumohon beritahu pada Takatora, 'Bawalah harga dirimu untuk tetap bertahan hidup.'" Oichi membuka telapak tangan kanan Suzu, memberikannya sebuah _omamori_ yang pernah ia buat dulu.

"Oichi... sama." Air matanya akhirnya mengalir deras membasahi pipi. Suzu menggenggam erat _omamori_ yang pernah ia beri pada Oichi saat ia masih kecil. Namun kini Oichi mengembalikannya. Takdir hidup atau mati takkan bisa ditentukan walaupun ia telah membuatkan jimat perlindungan. Masa depan untuk Oichi telah ditentukan. Berpikir betapa kejamnya semua itu, Suzu mulai membenci dirinya yang tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk mengubah takdir serta masa depannya.

Oichi meraih wajah gadis itu, menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah dengan jemari rampingnya. Merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan pada sentuhannya membuat Suzu meluapkan segala kesedihannya, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir dan suara tangisannya kencang. Ia tak bisa menahan segalanya. Oichi dengan perlahan membawa Suzu ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu membelai rambut perak Suzu yang halus seperti sutra. Memberi kecupan kasih sayang bagai seorang ibu sungguhan pada keningnya. Dari buku cerita yang pernah Suzu baca, dia ingat bahwa kecupan pada kening menandakan orang itu dengan sepenuh hati ingin melindunginya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Suzu."

Suzu tak menjawab, masih membiarkan dirinya didekap oleh Oichi. Karena ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan dari dirinya lagi. Setidaknya ia ingin merasakannya lebih lama.

Setelah beberapa lama Suzu berhenti menangis, namun isakan tangisnya belum berhenti. Ia merasa seluruh air matanya sudah mengering. Oichi melepas pelukannya. "Suzu, kau tidak boleh terus berada disini terlalu lama. Sebaiknya kau kembali sekarang juga..."

Suzu mengangguk pelan. Ia masih tak berani berkontak mata dengannya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Semuanya menjadi percuma. Dia telah gagal.

"Maaf mengganggu reuni kalian berdua. Tapi bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu sekarang juga?"

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan mata emas muncul di belakang Oichi. Dengan cepat, ia bersiap untuk menusuk wanita itu.

"Oichi-sama!" Suzu langsung menolak serangannya. Namun terdapat luka gores pada leher Oichi. Oichi langsung mundur dan mengambil senjata.

"Suzu!"

"Kagome, ternyata dugaanku benar. Lagi-lagi kau..."

Kagome segera beringsut. "Jika kematiannya dipercepat, aku yakin dia bisa menemui suaminya yang berada di neraka. Bukankah itu hal yang baik? Bukankah begitu, _Shirousagi_?"

 **-XxX-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/ N :** Wao, 5ribu words lebih wkwkwk. *plak* Btw, Author saat ini berencana cari kerja di Jakarta. Belum pergi sih sebenarnya tapi bentar lagi. Saya asalnya asli orang Bukittinggi. *gaknanyawoi-plak*. Jadi saya mau kasih tau kalau saya mohon maaf kalau update-nya di chapter yang akan datang kelewat lama. Saya sebenarnya mau banget cepat update fic ini, tapi masalahnya tergantung mood dan waktu.

Yosh, see you in the next chapter and please review!


	9. Only Despair

**A/ N :** Beribu terima kasih buat RosyMiranto18 & Hayashinkage17 yang selama ini terus ikutin fic-ku sejak bikin fic dari fandom tetangga. Ureshii~ :3

Oia, bacot bentar ya. *woi-plak* Ternyata oh ternyata, saya gak jadi berangkat ke Jakarta. Padahal awalnya udah serius tapi ortu berubah pikiran hehehe. Lalu yang kedua, waktu saya cek Viewer tiap chapter. Kayaknya reader ada yang gak sengaja ngelampauin chapter 3? Soalnya viewernya sedikit... '-')

Oke, as always, balas review!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Iya juga ya. Oke! Udah aku edit Natsuko manggil Suzu pake '-chan'! :3

Scarlet : Lagian mereka seumuran ya. Pake -chan kedengar lebih enak ya. Buat mas bro nih surat dari Aki. Baca sono.

Takatora : *baca suratnya, simpan*

Scarlet : Lha? Kok no komen sih mas bro?

Takatora : *bekuin Scarlet* Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Suzu : *sweatdrop*

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Blossom : Ohoh, tukar username ya? Story-nya Hana bagus banget lho! Andai saja fic ini dibikin pake bahasa inggris juga...

Scarlet : Yup, Kagome memang ****.

Kagome : Fufufu, kau bilang apa barusan, oh author gila?

Scarlet : *sujud* Ampun mbak!

Suzu : Belum diapa-apain udah minta maaf duluan. *sweatdrop*

Takatora : Adu dahi? Aku hanya mau menghilangkan sakit di dahi Suzu.

Suzu : *blush* B-Begitu ya.

Blossom : Lho? Kamu kecewa ya nak?

Suzu : *falcon kick Blossom* T-Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya!

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Todo Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?) *plak*. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. Chapter ?-A terdapat rute BAD END, siapkan golok *plak*. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-xxx-**

 **CHAPTER 8-A**

 **Only Despair**

 **-XxX-**

 **Kagome's(?) Perspective**

 _Yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah ilusi. Baik itu sebuah ungkapan atau perilaku. Ilusi yang tak ada habisnya membutakan mata dari harapan. Mengapa mereka dengan mudahnya mengungkapkannya? Apakah mereka berpikir semua itu adalah hal yang indah?_

 _Aku tidak berpikir demikian._

 _Karena aku telah berhenti mempercayai segalanya._

 _Apakah kau pernah mendengar kisah ini? Nah, aku yakin mereka tak pernah menceritakannya padamu. Mengapa, kau bertanya? Mereka hanyalah seekor ular yang pengecut. Awalnya aku selalu berharap memiliki bisa yang tajam seperti mereka agar diriku menjadi kuat. Tapi semua itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah melarikan diri. Pergi menjauh, sejauh mungkin, sangat jauh, agar mereka dapat hidup dengan tenang._

 _Kau ingin mendengar kisah gadis yang memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki bisa dari ular?_

 _Nah, pasang telingamu baik-baik dan pusatkan pikiranmu pada kisah ini._

 _Waktu itu, sebelum 'dia' kehilangan kepercayaan pada setiap keberadaan yang ada di dunia ini. Ia hidup sendirian, hanya sebatang kara yang tidak memiliki apapun. Sepasang pria dan wanita yang telah melahirkan 'dia', tanpa alasan yang jelas membuangnya dari kehidupan mereka. Sejak itu anak itu tak pernah tahu siapa jati dirinya, siapa orang tuanya, dan atas alasan apa dirinya dilahirkan._

 _Suatu hari, 'dia' pergi ke hutan untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Disana ia menemukan seekor ular yang tengah menyerang mangsanya._

 _'Dia' tidak takut._

 _'Dia' tidak merasa jijik._

 _'Dia' tidak bisa mengabaikannya._

 _Pemandangan itu memikat perhatiaannya._

 _"Apakah memangsa itu menyenangkan?" tanya gadis itu tersenyum- terhibur akan apa yang baru saja ia lihat._

 _Di hari berikutnya, kali ini 'dia' menemukan seorang pria yang bertubuh tegap, bersurai hitam panjang yang dikuncir dan memiliki sebuah katana yang ia pasang di pinggangnya, sorot matanya yang tajam bagaikan iblis._

 _Merah._

 _Maniknya yang tajam itu hampir menandingi warna darah._

 _Gadis kecil itu amat terkagum, pria itu lebih hebat dari seekor ular yang pernah ia temukan kemarin. Selain itu, bahkan pria itu berhasil mengalahkan puluhan orang, seolah-olah seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Di saat itu juga, si gadis kecil itu mengikuti ronin tersebut kemana pun ia pergi._

 _Sesaat ronin tersebut memandang manik emas milik gadis kecil itu, ia mulai bertanya. "Apa alasanmu terus mengikutiku?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu langsung menjawab. "Aku ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu."_

 _"Anak kecil sepertimu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, bocah. Lagipula demi apa kau ingin menjadi kuat?"_

 _"Apakah aku membutuhkan alasan untuk menjawab itu?"_

 _Ronin tersebut tak dapat membalas pertanyaannya, ronin tersebut membiarkan gadis itu mengikutinya._

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan. Pertama aku harus mengajarimu seni berpedang. Jadi jangan pergi sebelum kau berhasil menjadi kuat."_

 _Gadis itu tak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat terakhirnya barusan. Bagaimana pun juga, ia bersedia mengajarinya untuk menjadi kuat._

 _Perlahan mereka mulai saling mengenal, ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis kecil tersebut hanya sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya membuangnya, tak memiliki tempat dimana ia berasal- tempat dimana ia bisa pulang yang disebut sebagai rumah._

 _Setelah cukup lama pria itu lalu mengadopsinya. Setiap roda waktu berputar, mereka hidup bersama bagaikan keluarga sungguhan. Gadis itu mulai memahami apa itu 'keluarga'. Baginya itu adalah jawaban yang mudah dan sederhana, baginya keluarga adalah dimana ia bisa menjadi kuat bagaikan iblis agar ia dapat melakukan apa saja yang ia mau._

 _Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, pria yang merupakan ayah angkatnya tiba-tiba berhenti mengayunkan pedang dan tak pernah mengajarinya untuk menjadi kuat. Kemudian ia menikahi seorang wanita, memiliki wajah yang amat menawan, rambut putih keperakannya membuatnya terlihat seolah-olah seperti dewi yang jatuh dari langit. Sejak kemunculan wanita itu, ayahnya tak pernah mengayunkan pedangnya._

 _Setelah beberapa tahun 'dia' hidup bersama ibu angkatnya. Dua insan tersebut dihadiahkan kelahiran seorang anak perempuan. Kebahagiaan menyambut mereka. Namun tidak bagi gadis yang bersurai hitam yang merupakan anak angkat mereka. Bayi itu terlihat begitu rapuh, lemah, tak berdaya dan mungil. Memikirkan hal itu, ia yakin bahwa bayi itu bisa dimangsa tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga yang kuat._

 _Sayangnya ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melenyapkan keberadaan bayi tersebut, yang merupakan adiknya sendiri. Dua insan tersebut tak pernah bosan untuk memanjakan bayi itu. Sebagai rasa syukur akan kelahiran bayi tersebut, sang ibu mengalungkan sebuah lonceng kecil sebagai jimat keberuntungan untuknya._

 _'Dia' tidak takut._

 _'Dia' mulai jijik dan muak._

 _'Dia' tak bisa mengabaikannya._

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis bermanik emas itu segera menghampiri sang ayah- ingin diajari mengayunkan pedang seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu._

 _Wanita itu dengan lemah lembut memperingatkan putrinya. "Dengarkan aku, sayang. Semua yang telah kau pelajari bukanlah kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. Menggunakan kekuatan hanya untuk mempercepat kematian seseorang sedangkan kau berusaha melarikan diri dari ajalmu sendiri, bukanlah jawaban untuk menjadi kuat."_

 _Putri angkatnya langsung membentak. "Kau tidak pernah mengayunkan pedang. Jangan seenaknya menasehatiku!"_

 _Wanita itu menjawab, masih dengan nada suaranya yang lembut. "Memang benar. Tapi apa kau tahu alasan mengapa ayahmu berhenti mengajarimu? Itu karena ia sangat menyayangimu, dia tidak ingin tujuan hidupmu hanyalah untuk mengayunkan pedang untuk membunuh manusia. Dia ingin kau merasakan kehidupan yang damai. Seorang ayah tidak mungkin membiarkan putrinya menderita."_

 _"Menderita? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak menderita. Berkat kau, ayah berhenti memberiku latihan. Hebat sekali kau memanfaatkan ayahku, dasar wanita jalang!"_

 _Sang ayah menampar keras putri angkatnya tersebut. "Kau tidak berhak memanggil ibumu dengan sebutan itu!" Itu pertama kalinya ayahnya membentaknya. Ungkapannya yang terisi oleh kasih sayang pada wanita itu dan putrinya yang baru lahir. Tidak padanya sedikit pun. Dengan demikian, dia dibuang untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Pada akhirnya, gadis itu mulai mencari tempat seorang diri, tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Dia hidup sendirian, jalan kehidupannya yang hanya diisi dengan membunuh dan membunuh._

 _"'Jangan pergi sebelum kau menjadi kuat', ya? Pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku. Pembohong. Perasaan apa-apaan ini? Aku, iri dengan bayi itu? Yang benar saja, sialan." Gadis itu mengutuk ayah angkatnya, ibu angkatnya, serta adiknya tanpa henti di dalam kepalanya._

 _Gadis itu akhirnya mulai menyadari bahwa 'membunuh' itulah hal yang membuatnya bergairah setiap waktu. Seorang wanita bernama Mochizuki Chiyome mengajarinya banyak hal, ia menjadi kunoichi dibawah bimbingannya. 'Membunuh' seperti dewa kematian lakukan adalah jalan kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya. Karena hanya membunuhlah yang pantas baginya ia lakukan di dunia yang dipenuhi ilusi ini._

 _Dia membuang segala yang telah mereka berikan padanya, termasuk nama. Ia memberi nama baru pada dirinya sendiri._

 _'Kagome'._

 _Sebuah sangkar yang mengurung seekor burung agar tak dapat terbang bebas. Mengurungnya ke dalam keputusasaan hingga mati._

 _Apa kau mulai mengerti apa alasanku menceritakanmu semua ini?_

 _Karena aku muak dengan keberadaanmu. Yaitu, kau. Shiraishi Suzu._

 **Kagome's(?) Perspective : END**

 **-XxX-**

"Kagome, sudah kuduga lagi-lagi kau..." geram Suzu. Ketika wanita bermanik emas itu menatap sorot matanya, ia tertawa pelan- terhibur akan raut wajahnya.

"Jika kematiannya dipercepat, aku yakin dia bisa menemui suaminya yang berada di neraka. Bukankah itu hal yang baik? Bukankah begitu, _Shirousagi_?"

Suzu tak menjawabnya. "Oichi-sama, mohon mundur. Aku akan mengatasinya." Suzu menghentakkan kedua kakinya, sebuah bilah pisau keluar dari belakang sepatunya.

"Suzu..." Sekarang ia merasa dirinya kembali dilindungi. Sepasang manik coklatnya memunculkan sebuah ilusi, mengingatkannya saat ia dilindungi oleh mendiang suaminya dulu. Hingga kini, ia selalu saja dilindungi oleh orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Sebagian dari dirinya amat bersyukur, namun juga membuatnya putus asa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan!? Tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan orang lain!?"

"Apa artinya jika aku memberitahumu? Apa kau tidak mengerti? Tentu saja jawabannya karena menarik. Apapun alasanku, kau tetap berniat untuk menghentikanku, bukan? Ahh, atau mungkin kau ingin membunuhku? Sayang sekali, kelinci lugu sepertimu tak mungkin bisa membunuhku."

"Lalu? Apa kau ingin mengatakan akan lebih mudah jika aku menjadi seekor serigala dibandingkan kelinci agar aku bisa menghentikanmu!?" Suzu langsung menghadang, bersiap untuk menebas wanita itu dengan bilah pedang pada sepatunya.

Kagome menahan serangan dengan armor pelindung lengannya. "Wah wah, sekuat itukah dendammu padaku?"

Dengan segera Suzu mundur jungkir balik sebelum Kagome membalas serangan. "Dendam...?"

"Oichi-sama! Anda baik-baik saja!?" Katsuie serta ratusan prajurit Shibata mulai melindungi Oichi, menariknya untuk segera menjauh dari Suzu dan Kagome.

"Katsuie. Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku minta padamu untuk tidak menyerang Suzu."

"Saya mengerti. Lalu wanita yang satu itu... adalah musuh. Apa benar, Oichi-sama?" Oichi menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Katsuie menuruti permintaan istrinya. "Semua! Kepung wanita berpakaian hitam itu! Lindungi gadis itu!" perintah Katsuie pada pasukannya.

Dengan segera mereka mengepung Kagome. Mencerna situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini, ia beringsut mundur. "Wah, dengan situasi seperti ini mungkin akan sulit. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat dimana tak ada satu orang pun menganggu kita." Kagome langsung melompat dari tebing.

"Tunggu!" Suzu langsung mengejar Kagome dan ikut melompat dari tebing.

"Suzu!" teriak Oichi berniat untuk menghentikannya namun terlambat. Katsuie segera menahan Oichi untuk tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Oichi-sama, kumohon jangan bertindak lebih. Tunggulah disini sementara saya akan memperketat pertahanan. Si Monyet tak lama lagi akan mengepung kita. Kita sudah tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang."

Oichi tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng pelan, kebaikan pria paruh baya itu selalu membuatnya tenang dan selalu mengingatkannya pada mendiang suaminya. "Aku telah siap menghadapi takdirku. Sampai akhir, aku akan selalu bersamamu, Katsuie."

 **-XxX-**

Manik birunya terkunci memandang pedangnya yang berlumuran darah. Takatora segera membersihkannya untuk menjaga ketajaman pedangnya. Kemudian membersihkan wajahnya dari percikan darah dengan punggung tangan.

"Hari ini Anda terlalu memaksakan diri terlalu jauh, Takatora-dono. Sebaiknya Anda menenangkan diri sebentar." Takatora hanya diam mengabaikan saran dari Aki.

Yoshitsugu kemudian datang di hadapan mereka, dia telah menjatuhkan musuh yang datang dari arah barat bersama Mitsunari dan pasukan Uesugi. "Maeda Toshiie telah mundur dari pertempuran. Semangat juang pasukan Shibata juga menurun berkat kedatangan bala bantuan dari Uesugi. Tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada tanda-tanda aliran akan berubah."

"Ah, _Gyoubu-dono_. Apa maksudmu mereka masih belum menyerah?" tanya Aki pada Yoshitsugu.

"Hm." Yoshitsugu mengangguk. Kemudian pria berkerah tinggi itu memindahkan pandangannya pada punggung Takatora. Melihat percikan darah yang mengotori pakaiannya, dia langsung mengerti bahwa suasana hatinya sangat buruk.

Itu mengingatkannya saat mereka berdua masih berpangkat rendah, seorang _ashigaru_. Sebelum Nagamasa menghargai keberanian mereka, Takatora selalu mengabaikan nyawanya sendiri demi mendukung mimpi sang tuan. Yoshitsugu sadar bahwa pria itu masih belum berubah hingga kini.

"Yoshitsugu, apa kau tahu dimana Suzu saat ini?" tanya Takatora tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak, dia belum memberikan sinyal. Kurasa dia masih belum kembali dari markas utama Shibata. Mungkin saat ini ia masih mencoba untuk membujuk Oichi-sama. Sayang sekali kali ini aku tak bisa menebak aliran apa yang ia hadapi sekarang."

Aki membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Jarang sekali kau berkata begitu, _Gyoubu-dono_. Tapi Anda benar, mengapa Suzu-dono lama sekali..."

Takatora kembali diam, kini ia bersiap untuk menyerang pasukan Shibata yang tersisa melindungi pintu masuk markas utama.

"Takatora-dono! Jangan bertindak gegabah, setidaknya Anda harus menyembuhkan diri!"

Tak seperti Aki, Yoshitsugu membiarkan Takatora maju ke garis depan sendirian. Memang mereka sudah saling mengenal namun ia tahu bahwa akan sulit untuk mencegahnya.

 **-XxX-**

Suzu berhasil turun dari tebing dengan selamat, disana Kagome sedang menunggunya. Manik emasnya tertuju ke langit mendung lalu berpindah menatap Suzu.

"Apa? Mengapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau ingin bertanya padaku apa itu dendam? Hah, bukankah kau sudah pernah merasakannya? Disaat bibimu mati, kau meluapkan segalanya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang telah merenggut nyawanya. Bukankah saat ini kau juga dendam padaku karena aku ingin membunuh Oichi? Oh, dan saat kedua orang tuamu mati, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, bukan? Mereka semua, SEMUANYA- mati konyol. Menggelikan sekali."

"Kau... kau tahu apa mengenai diriku?" geram Suzu sembari mengepalkan tangan.

Kagome mengibas rambutnya. "Itu pertanyaan yang tak ada artinya. Mereka mati karena ketidakberdayaan mereka sendiri."

'Ketidakberdayaan', kata itu seketika memancing amarahnya dan berkeinginan kuat untuk meluruskan perkataan wanita tersebut. "Kau tahu apa tentang mereka!? Waktu itu, mereka dengan tulus melindungiku dari segala marabahaya. Aku sangat takut, tapi mereka tidak."

"Ya ya, sampai sekarang kau masih seekor kelinci yang pengecut. Ketidakberdayaanmu juga telah membuat nyawa mereka menghilang." Suzu menatapnya tajam penuh amarah. Kagome terkekeh membaca mimik wajah Suzu. "Bagus. Sekarang kau sudah memiliki alasan untuk dendam padaku, bukan? Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuhlah. Dendamlah, bencilah, dan kutuklah diriku. Tapi... kelinci tetaplah kelinci. Pada akhirnya kau akan mati dimangsa...!"

Kagome menembak _ohkuni-hiya_ ke arahnya, Suzu langsung menghindar. Panah api tersebut meledak ketika mengenai batang pohon, namun tak dapat merubuhkannya. Hanya terdapat bekas terbakar pada pohon tersebut.

Kagome menebakkan panah api tersebut tanpa henti, Suzu yang kesulitan untuk menyerangnya dari dekat hanya bisa terus menghindari serangan.

"Apa-" Kini Kagome melempar sebuah _torinoko._ Asap mulai membutakan kedua mata Suzu, ia tak dapat menebak dimana Kagome berada. Suzu menyadari bahwa Kagome menembakkan panah api tersebut hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kena kau!" Kagome menembus asap di sekitar Suzu dan menyerang dari belakang dengan cakarnya. Suzu kembali menghindar. Namun karena ia sedikit terlambat, Kagome dapat menyayat pinggang Suzu meski hanya sedikit.

Gadis bersurai perak tersebut segera keluar dari gumpalan asap yang mengelilinginya. Beruntung luka tersebut tidak begitu parah. Ia masih bisa bergerak, namun tetap saja menyakitkan.

Suzu tahu bahwa ia tak boleh meremehkan kunoichi tersebut, jika tidak dirinya akan terbunuh. Memang sebelumnya ia hampir belum pernah bertarung sendirian melawan satu orang selain menjatuhkan musuh secara diam-diam.

"Jangan hanya menghindar! Lawan aku, kelinci!" Kagome kembali menghadang, melempar beberapa _shuriken_ kearahnya. Suzu kembali menghindar ke belakang.

Suzu mulai membenci wanita itu. Kagome, ia selalu mencoba untuk membunuh orang terdekatnya dan sekarang dia ingin membunuhnya. Jika ia mati saat ini juga, Suzu berharap takkan ada lagi orang yang akan merusak hasrat keinginan Suzu untuk melindungi.

Tetapi ia sangat ketakutan, takut akan kematian yang entah benar-benar akan datang padanya. Suzu berusaha agar tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dirinya ketakutan. Namun gemetaran pada tubuhnya tak bisa ia hentikan. Suzu berulang kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat demi dirinya dan semuanya.

Namun apa yang membuat dirinya ragu?

Dirinya seperti telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Suzu kembali mundur beberapa langkah, namun dirinya telah tersudut. Punggungnya telah menyentuh bebatuan tinggi. Kagome telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Membosankan. Kau sama sekali tidak menyerangku. Apa yang kali ini membuatmu ragu? Dari cara kau memandangku, aku tahu kau dendam padaku."

Jika dipikirkan kembali, dulu Takatora pernah memberitahunya saat di Nagashino. Kagome memberinya perintah untuk meracuni Oichi, tapi pada akhirnya dia sendirilah yang meminum racun tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memberiku obat penawar racun saat kau memberiku perintah. Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau orang yang dengan mudah menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan?"

Kagome terdiam sejenak, senyuman licik khasnya seketika menghilang. "Heh, entahlah? Bagaimana jika kau menebaknya sendiri?"

Suzu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seringainya selalu membuatnya muak. Yang diinginkan wanita itu hanyalah permainan. Wanita itu memberinya obat penawar racun agar Kagome bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mempermainkan jalan kehidupan Suzu. "Kau pikir semua yang kau lakukan itu menyenangkan? Mempermainkan hati bahkan nyawa orang yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya? Ahh, kurasa kau benar. Sejak itu- bukan, dari awal kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun..."

Nada suara Kagome berubah pelan, tak ada kelicikan pada kalimatnya barusan. "Apa yang kau..."

"Oh, sudahlah. Ini membosankan, percakapan ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Kau telah menghabiskan waktu bermainku. Bagaimana jika kau membayarnya dengan nyawamu, _Shirousagi_?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dicekiknya leher Suzu dengan kasar. Gadis itu mulai merasa tak berdaya, meski ia telah mencengkram lengan wanita itu. Kedua kakinya mulai tak bisa bertahan, begitu lemah hingga ia tak bisa berdiri.

Manik emas Kagome berpindah pada lonceng kecil yang dikalungkan pada leher Suzu. "Kau bahkan masih memiliki lonceng ini. Menjengkelkan." Kagome langsung membuang lonceng tersebut ke sungai. Aliran yang deras membuat lonceng itu terbawa arus.

"...! Jangan!" Suzu memekik sambil berusaha untuk melepas cekikan Kagome, lalu menangkap belnya namun terlambat. Belnya sudah terbawa arus sungai yang deras. Putus asa mulai menyelimuti hatinya, ia tak akan bisa menemukan belnya lagi- peninggalan terakhir dari kedua orang tuanya. Dulu Takatora juga telah menyimpan bel tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia telah membiarkan bel itu terlepas darinya.

"Mengabaikan musuh yang ada di depanmu, eh? Kau memiliki kebiasaan buruk."

"...eh?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kagome langsung menyobek kedua mata Suzu dengan _kunai_. Merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa, teriakan yang cukup tajam tak bisa ia tahan. "S-Sakit! Sakit...! Sakit!" pekiknya berulang kali sambil menekan kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. Darah segar mulai mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya. Suzu terjatuh menuju lututnya.

"Iris matamu persis sekali dengan pria tua bangka itu, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku jengkel. Bukan, keberadaanmu di dunia ini sudah cukup membuatku muak." Kagome berjalan mendekatinya. "Rasakanlah sedikit demi sedikit. Karena rasa sakit itulah yang akan kau rasakan dalam hidup ini, untuk terakhir kalinya." Ujung _kunai_ tersebut menusuk dadanya- dimana jantungnya berdetak. Suzu merintih kesakitan lalu terjatuh setelah Kagome mencabut _kunai_ dari tubuhnya yang perlahan melemah, ia tak bisa menahan segala yang memberatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mulai terlengkup, dadanya sangat sesak, semuanya menjadi dingin.

"...ah, sakit... sakit sekali. Gelap... aku tidak bisa... melihat apapun. Kenapa semuanya... menjadi hitam?"

Kagome hanya diam melihat Suzu yang telah berada di ambang kematian.

"...benar juga. Aku harus... menemui Takatora-san. Aku harus meminta maaf... padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna..." gumam Suzu terengah-engah. Kulitnya perlahan menjadi pucat pasi, kesadarannya menipis, darah yang mengalir dari tusukan pada dadanya tak mau berhenti. "Taka... tora-san..."

Hening mulai menyambutnya. Kagome tak mendengar hembusan napas dari gadis itu. Wanita bermanik emas itu mulai terdiam. "Aneh. Perasaan emosimu itu persis dengan 'mereka'. Tapi sayang sekali ya? Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, perasaanmu tak tersampaikan pada pria itu."

Kagome menurunkan matanya, kembali memandang tubuhnya yang tak memiliki tanda-tanda ia masih bernapas. "Tapi, akhirnya aku sudah membunuhmu. Sekarang permainanku juga telah berakhir." Kagome menghela napas panjang, alisnya menyempit menuliskan keingintahuan yang telah dipastikan takkan terjawab. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apakah aku melakukan hal yang salah? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan nyawaku sekarang?"

 **-XxX-**

Takatora berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat buruk. Tak hanya itu, Takatora juga merasakan hawa dingin yang mendekap tubuhnya.

Sosok putih murni.

"Takatora?" Yoshitsugu yang menyadari gerak-gerik teman lamanya itu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal darinya. Amarah yang bergejolak di matanya entah mengapa menghilang. Dia berhenti menyerang musuh yang menghalanginya seolah-olah dirinya mulai kehilangan arah. Meski jumlah pasukan Shibata mulai sedikit, ia tahu bahwa Takatora bukanlah orang yang meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya.

Manik birunya berpindah ke arah langit. Ia melihat sekumpulan burung beterbangan ke segala arah dari hutan. Tak hanya itu, ia melihat sebuah asap tipis. Takatora yakin bahwa tak ada pasukan yang tengah bersembunyi disana. Ia tak tahu apakah asap itu merupakan sinyal dari pasukan Shibata.

Atau mungkin sinyal yang berasal dari Suzu.

Namun asalnya tidak di markas utama Shibata, melainkan dari hutan. Takatora mengubah arah tujuannya menuju hutan. "Aku harus memastikan sesuatu dulu." Dia berusaha untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Firasat buruk yang mempermainkan perasaannya kian menjadi-jadi. Takatora kembali mengingat apakah dia telah meminta Suzu untuk kembali padanya bagaimana pun hasilnya.

Takatora percaya pada Suzu.

Sangat mempercayainya.

Dia tahu bahwa Suzu adalah perempuan yang tidak ingin mengecewakan atau bahkan mengkhianati orang terdekatnya. Dan dia tahu bahwa kepercayaannya, senyumannya dan air matanya tidak membohonginya.

Namun Takatora mulai menyadari bahwa kebaikan seseorang padanya terasa begitu berat.

 _"Apakah melindungi sesuatu yang amat berharga... sangat sulit dilakukan? Apakah aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya? Jika aku tidak berhasil, apakah Tuan akan... kecewa padaku?"_

Tiba-tiba Takatora berhenti berlari. Manik birunya menangkap sebuah figur seorang gadis bersurai perak yang terlengkup berlumuran darah.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa harus dia?

Mengapa ajal tak hentinya berniat mencabut nyawa gadis itu?

"...Suzu." gumam Takatora sambil berjalan menghampiri Suzu yang tak bergeming sedikit pun. Pria itu berlutut, kemudian hendak meraih wajahnya. "Mengapa kau... Suzu-"

Namun naas, tiba-tiba sebuah _kunai_ hampir melukai tangan Takatora.

"Oh, kau datang tepat waktu. Tak kusangka kau memiliki intuisi yang luar biasa, mantan anjing dari Azai."

Takatora langsung menoleh kearah asal suara, ia menengadahkan kepala menatap seorang wanita bersurai hitam berdiri di hadapan Suzu yang tertelengkup.

Kagome berlutut mendekati Suzu, menarik dengan kasar rambutnya agar Takatora dapat melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi. "Lihat, perhatikan baik-baik. Ini ulahmu, gadis ini mati karena dirimu."

Takatora masih mengunci perhatiaannya, terdapat linangan cairan merah yang mengering dari matanya serta bekas luka tusukan pada dada kirinya- bagian dimana jantungnya berdetak.

"Kau mengerti? Gadis ini, tidak akan pernah lagi melihat cahaya," ucap wanita itu dengan seringai, terhibur memandang raut wajah Takatora.

Kedua mata Takatora membulat sempurna. Ia merasa hatinya telah pecah menjadi ribuan keping. Seisi kepalanya mulai kacau dan tak beraturan. Hanya terdapat satu kenyataan yang tak dapat dipungkiri.

Suzu telah mati.

"Dengan tanganku, dengan jari-jariku... kau yang telah membunuhnya. Membunuhnya dengan kepercayaanmu. Di saat seperti ini, apa aku harus mengucapkan selamat atas kerja kerasmu atau... permainan sudah berakhir?" Tangannya yang bebas meraba wajah Suzu dengan perlahan, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya masih menarik rambut Suzu.

"...kau. Kau...! Jangan menyentuhnya!" Takatora langsung mencabut pedangnya kemudian menghadang wanita itu. Kagome mengeluarkan bom kilat sehingga sosoknya menghilang tanpa jejak dengan seketika.

Takatora mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Sial! Sial...!"

Andai saja ia sempat mengejar wanita itu saat di Nagashino. Andai saja ia sempat membunuhnya. Andai Suzu mau menetap di istana untuk menunggunya. Suzu tidak akan mati karena dirinya.

Namun wanita itu benar. Takatora telah membunuhnya dengan kepercayaannya pada Suzu. Kebaikannya yang memiliki keinginan untuk meringankan beban pada pundaknya akhirnya telah membuat Suzu terbunuh.

Hidup berarti kehilangan.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia percayai?

"... Maaf... kan aku... Ta... ka..."

Suara lembut itu langsung menangkap perhatian Takatora. Tangan gadis itu perlahan menyentuh punggung tangan Takatora.

"Suzu! Kau..." Takatora bergegas membawa tubuh Suzu yang lemah ke pangkuannya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi membuka matanya, namun bibirnya masih bisa bergerak. Takatora menyeka darah pada wajahnya dengan jemarinya. Ia terus berharap berulang kali agar Suzu dapat terus bertahan hidup. "Tak apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja! Jangan takut..."

Suzu tersenyum kecil, ia tertawa mendesah. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia miliki, ia kembali menyentuh tangan Takatora yang berada di pipinya.

Sepasang mata biru itu terkunci memandang senyuman yang terukir pada wajah Suzu. Tidak, dari senyumannya itu, Suzu tidak takut. Namun pria itulah yang merasakan ketakutan.

Setiap ia memberikan senyuman dan mendengarkan suaranya. Kekuatan hati tumbuh dari dirinya. Setiap gadis itu berada di sisinya, ia selalu merasakan perasaan yang berbeda dari pada orang lain.

Namun tidak untuk sekarang.

Dirinya merasa lemah.

Ia takut, namun berkeinginan kuat untuk mendekap perasaan itu.

Tak sadar Takatora meneteskan air mata, perlahan jatuh pada wajah Suzu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan gadis itu.

"Tetap... lah... hi... dup..." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia memindahkan kedua tangannya pada wajah pria itu, lalu meghapus bulir air bening yang membasahi matanya. " _Dai... suki..."_

Senyumannya menghilang sekejap bagaikan bintang jatuh, tangannya terlepas dari wajah Takatora. "Suzu!" Ditangkapnya kembali tangan mungilnya yang dingin. Ia terus berulangkali menyebut namanya, namun tak ada jawaban. Dia takkan pernah lagi mendengarnya membalas panggilannya dengan suara manisnya.

"... Suzu, aku akan membawa Oichi-sama kembali. Sampai akhir, kau percaya padaku, bukan? Karena itu, biarkan aku untuk terus mempercayai bahwa kau akan membuka matamu lagi." Takatora memejamkan mata lalu menurunkan kepala, jarak wajah diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dengan lembut. Memberikan jawaban dari perasaan yang takkan mengalir.

 **-XxX-**

Pasukan Shibata telah mundur menuju Istana Kitanosho, Hideyoshi memutuskan untuk mengejar mereka. Namun terlambat, setibanya di sana, Istana Kitanosho telah terbakar. Para pasukan tak bisa berbuat appapun selain memandang kobaran api yang membakar istana. Sama seperti dulu, ini kedua kalinya Takatora melihat istana yang terbakar.

Yoshitugu menoleh ke belakang, menyadari Takatora telah datang menyusul. Membaca aliran dari raut wajah Takatora, pria berkerah tinggi itu dapat menebak bahwa ia telah menemukan Suzu. Namun gadis itu tak bersamanya. Padahal ia juga memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk nenyelamatkan Oichi. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Yoshitsugu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Takatora menggertakkan gigi, mencengkram _omamori_ yang pernah Suzu berikan padanya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Pria itu mengarahkan penglihatannya kembali menuju Istana Kitanosho yang terbakar kemudian segera berlari ke dalam, mengabaikan peringatan dari rekan-rekannya yang berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Dia terus berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut istana, asap dan api yang menghalangi penglihatannya membuat Takatora kesulitan mencari keberadaan Oichi.

Ia tak mau menyerah. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Oichi. Demi dirinya, demi Oichi dan demi Suzu. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban.

Dia berharap Suzu membuka matanya kembali.

Jika tidak, kesalahannya akan kembali terulang dan takkan bisa diperbaiki untuk selamanya. Karena ia ingin melindunginya sampai kapanpun. Menjalankan kehidupan yang damai bersamanya.

Takatora tahu bahwa ia selama ini menghindari setiap detak perasaan Suzu. Selalu menganggap bahwa ia tak pantas menerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga dialah yang telah menyebabkan Suzu hampir kehilangan nyawanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dia tahu bahwa sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

Langkahnya berhenti, sepasang matanya perlahan terbelalak melebar. Hatinya yang telah pecah berkeping-keping kian melebur.

Pandangannya terkunci memandang Oichi dan Katsuie yang telah tak bernyawa.

Harapannya tak terkabulkan.

Ia telah gagal.

Percuma.

Teriakan serta tangisannya yang diiringi percikan api yang bergejolak bergema di dalam Istana Kitanosho. Takatora meluapkan semua keputusasaannya dengan tangisannya yang tajam. Meremas _omamori_ yang ia pegang sedari dari.

Percuma.

Semuanya percuma.

Apapun yang akan ia lakukan semuanya takkan kembali pulih.

Nagamasa.

Oichi.

Suzu.

Segalanya, takkan kembali seperti yang ia harapkan.

Meski ia harus merobek perutnya, ia tahu kegagalannya takkan pernah terhapus.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

 **-XxX-**

Takatora kembali menuju tenda. Hideyoshi serta para _kashin_ lainnya bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Matanya yang telah kosong, tak memiliki pancaran cahaya pada manik birunya terkunci memandang Suzu yang masih belum membuka matanya.

Bibir serta kulitnya pucat pasi, darah serta lukanya telah dibersihkan. Mengenakan _kimono_ putih yang hampir menandingi rambut perak murninya membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat, malaikat yang telah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Suzu-chan! Suzu-chan! Onii-chan, biarkan aku masuk! Aku ingin melihat Suzu-chan! Dia... dia tidak mungkin-"

"Natsuko. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi untuk saat ini biarkan Takatora-dono sendirian bersamanya."

Takatora bisa mendengar bahwa Aki sedang berusaha untuk mencegah adiknya masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Tapi...!"

"Natsuko."

Kini ia mendengar suara tangisan Natsuko, Takatora kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinya, Takatora telah membuat orang terdekatnya harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit.

Takatora duduk di samping Suzu yang tengah tertidur. Dadanya tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia benar-benar sudah tak bernapas lagi. "Maaf," bisiknya. Tangan kekarnya meraih wajah Suzu, merasakan kelembutan pada kulitnya.

Namun terasa sangat dingin.

Air matanya telah mengering, ia sudah tak bisa menangis lagi. Namun Takatora sangat menbutuhkannya.

"...Suzu, apakah kau masih bisa mendengarku? Bisakah kau memberitahuku... mengapa kau tersenyum?"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah terlepas dari pikirannya.

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab olehnya.

Dan pertanyaan sama sekali tidak membuatnya menghela napas dengan lega.

 **-XxX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **DEAD END**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/N :** Surprise madafyakya! Ampun! *dicincang Takatora-plak* Rasanya gaya tulisan saya makin gaje, saya malah kurang pede update chapter ini lol. Beribu maaf dan beribu terima kasih.

Saya ngetik chapter ini sambil denger lagu kalafina, judulnya 'Ashita no Keshiki'. Malah makun baper saya. Saya malah ngerasa lagu2 kalafina cocok sama fic ini tehehe. *plak*

Review, please! Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	10. Healing Old Wounds and Finding New Hope

**A/ N :** Udah lewat 10 hari, maaf kelamaan. Tapi terus terang author lagi sibuk ngurusin lamaran pekerjaan sejak awal bulan Februari. Dan buat istirahat saya malah main game dan menggambar, bukannya lanjut fic. Oke, tampar aku, nak Suzu. *plak* Baiklah ini dia rute yang benar, teehee!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Waduh, tiga pertanyaan itu gak bisa dijawab disini nih. Tapi soal fic ehem ehem-nya nak Xujie tolong dilupain aja. Saya gak mahir bikin 'ehem-ehem' kek gitu.

Scarlet : Hah? Ngomong apaan sih, som? Kalau gak salah kamu simpan dokumen one-shot soal ehem-ehem buat nak Suzu dan lakinya.

Blossom : Sst!

Suzu : Kalian bicara apaan sih? Minum air hangat sono.

Takatora : ...sepertinya aku paham. *urut dagu*

Suzu : EH.

Blossom : Dense-nya mas bro udah hilang woey! Ehem, makasih review-nya!

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Scarlet : Yeah... klan Mouri masih lama buat gabung Hideyoshi. Tapi gak apa! Akan dipastikan Hana-chan muncul disini! *thumbs up*

Blossom : Halah, ngomongnya gitu tapi fic fandom sebelah belum siap.

Scarlet : Elu juga iya kan woi!

Takatora : Kalian berdua berisik sekali. Lalu apa maksudmu ciuman? Aku belum pernah melakukannya sekali pun bahkan pada Suzu.

Suzu : A-A-APA YANG TUAN BICARAKAN!? *blush akut*

Takatora : Kau juga dinginkan kepalamu, Suzu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Kau sendiri sudah tahu bukan? *straight face*

Suzu : ... y-ya. *sweatdrop*

Scarlet : Chapter ?-A udah dilupain, atau lebih tepatnya kalian udah dicuci otak ye...

Takatora : Ha?

Suzu : He?

Blossom : Ho! Yosh, makasih banyak atas reviewnya!

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Todo Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?) *plak*. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 8-B**

 **Healing Old Wounds and Finding New Hope  
**

 **-XxX-**

 _Sorot mata yang merah itu bergejolak, namun tak terdapat kebencian atau pun kesenangan. Pria itu terlihat sama sekali tidak terlihat puas oleh anak perempuan itu. Padahal saat pertama kali ia menemuinya, sebelum menjadikannya sebagai anak angkat, ayahnya terlihat bersenang-senang ketika membunuh mangsa yang ada di depannya. Bahkan ia mendapat bayaran cukup besar berkat hasil pekerjaannya._

 _Namun kini ayahnya perlahan berubah._

 _Pria itu mengambil topeng hitam berbentuk burung yang ia pasang di samping atas kepalanya, memandang benda itu sejenak._

 _"Ah, sial. Aku lupa memakai topeng ini. Jika aku lupa memakainya lagi, mereka pasti dengan mudah menemukanku. Menjadi pembunuh bayaran memang merepotkan," keluh pria itu. Ia lalu mencoba memasang topeng berbentuk burung itu ke wajahnya. "Merepotkan," keluh pria itu lagi, merasa tidak cocok memakai topeng tersebut. "Hei."_

 _Anak perempuan bermanik emas itu menoleh. Pria itu melempar topeng itu padanya._

 _"Ambillah, untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah."_

 _Anak itu menatap lurus ayah angkatnya. "Aku tidak suka bentuknya."_

 _Sang ayah tertawa pelan. "Aku juga. Tapi kurasa itu lebih cocok untukmu." Lalu ia tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa, ia menatap putri angkatnya sejenak, pikirannya mulai berkelana. "Ah, benar juga." Ia mendekati putrinya dengan senyuman terukir pada wajahnya. "Padahal selama ini kau sudah menjadi murid sekaligus putri angkatku tapi aku masih belum memberimu nama. Bahkan kau tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunmu, benar?"_

 _"Ulang tahun?" tanya anak itu. "Apakah ulang tahun itu penting?"_

 _"Tentu saja penting, bodoh. Meski kau tidak tahu tanggal kelahiranmu, aku yang kini sebagai ayah seharusnya wajib memberi nama dan menentukan tanggal kelahiran pada putrinya."_

 _"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu lagi._

 _"Benar. Nah, bagaimana kalau menurutmu jika ulang tahunmu adalah hari ini?"_

 _Anak perempuan itu hanya diam menatap lurus ayah angkatnya. "...kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ayah. Kenapa ulang tahun itu sangat penting?"_

 _"Kau ini... Seenaknya saja memberi pertanyaan yang aneh. Apa boleh buat, aku akan memberitahumu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya...?" Pria bermanik merah itu berlutut di depan putrinya lalu menahan kedua bahunya. "Dengar, ulang tahun bisa dikatakan umurmu bertambah. Setiap tahun dan di tanggal yang sama, sepatutnya kau bersyukur karena masih hidup di dunia ini. Kau juga boleh membuat harapan untuk dirimu tahun berikutnya. Bagaimana? Kau mengerti?"_

 _"Harapan... masih hidup... " gumamnya._

 _"Baiklah, sekarang nama apa yang cocok untukmu?" Sang ayah mengurut dagu sembari berpikir. Mata mereka saling bertemu, merah dan kuning keemasan. "Hm, aku punya nama yang bagus untukmu. Sekarang aku tidak akan memanggilmu, 'nak' atau 'hei'. Baiklah, ingat baik-baik. Namamu adalah-"_

 **-XxX-**

Suzu berhasil turun dari tebing dengan selamat, disana Kagome sedang menunggunya. Meski Suzu tahu bahwa ia akan dijebak olehnya, bagaimanapun juga ia harus menghentikan Kagome. Manik emasnya tertuju ke langit mendung lalu berpindah menatap Suzu.

Auranya yang tak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu- selalu berhasil membuat batin Suzu terancam. Dirinya seolah-olah ditusuk ribuan jarum di seluruh tubuhnya. Takut akan tiap gerak-gerik Kagome.

"Apa? Mengapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau ingin bertanya padaku apa itu dendam? Hah, bukankah kau sudah pernah merasakannya? Disaat bibimu mati, kau meluapkan segalanya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang telah merenggut nyawanya. Bukankah saat ini kau juga dendam padaku karena aku ingin membunuh Oichi? Oh, dan saat kedua orang tuamu mati, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, bukan? Mereka semua, SEMUANYA- mati konyol. Menggelikan sekali."

Sorot mata Suzu berubah tajam. Wanita itu tak tahu apapun, ia tak tahu bahwa Kagome tak pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. "Mungkin bagimu mereka semua mati konyol, tapi kau salah. Kagome, kau tak tahu apapun."

Mata kuning giok Kagome mengerjap sekali, lalu menyipitkannya. "Apa...?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Suzu mulai semakin takut akan perubahan nada suaranya, tatapan yang selalu membuatnya tak memiliki keberanian untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus menaklukkan kelemahannya. Ia harus berubah- bukan. Lebih tepatnya tumbuh menjadi kuat. Itu adalah jawaban yang tepat yang selama ini ia cari. Kuat dalam artian mampu menaklukkan kelemahannya. Suzu mencengkram roknya dengan kuat dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. "Kedua orang tuaku, mereka melindungiku dari kematian. Mereka ingin aku bertahan hidup. Juga Obaa-sama, Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah harapan mereka. Aku tak akan membuang nyawaku lagi."

Benar.

Dahulu ia pernah mencoba untuk membuang segalanya. Harapan, nyawa serta kenangan, ia hampir membakar semua itu. Tapi ia takkan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Kesempatan mungkin takkan datang dua kali. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan apapun yang berharga, takkan menyerah dan takkan menyesali apapun yang telah lewat.

Kagome yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara setelah menaruh telapak tangannya di pinggang. "Mengejutkan, sangat mengejutkan. Ternyata masih ada orang bodoh yang mempercayai hal busuk semacam itu."

Suzu mulai terbiasa akan cemoohan wanita itu, dia jauh lebih buruk daripada Mitsunari yang berlidah tajam. "Kali ini biarkan aku bertanya. Kau sendiri datang padaku sejauh ini hanya untuk mempermainkanku lagi, bukan? Kagome, aku tak ingin lagi dendam. Jika aku melakukannya, aku pasti akan menyesalinya. Aku tak ingin meluapkan penderitaanku dengan cara yang salah."

"Menyesal? Cara yang salah? Konyol sekali." Kagome menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin mengatakan cara pandangan kita berbeda jauh?"

Suzu mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

Tatapan yang tajam diantara mereka saling bertemu. Mereka berdua telah memiliki keinginan kuat untuk tidak menyerahkan nyawa, namun memiliki cara yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana dengan kau? Kau sendiri datang sampai sejauh ini hanya karena ingin membunuh kami. Apa kau juga memiliki dendam pada Oichi-sama?" Suzu menggeleng, setelah apa yang ia lakukan saat mereka bertemu di Nagashino. Ia tahu bahwa Kagome memiliki dendam bukan pada Oichi. "Mm, bukan, bukan itu. Pastinya kau memiliki dendam padaku?"

Kagome terdiam sejenak, mata mereka saling bertemu. Wanita itu cukup terkejut dengan perubahannya sejak ia memprovokasinya beberapa tahun lalu. Suara lembutnya terdengar begitu tenang. Disamping itu, ketatapan hatinya-lah yang membuat Kagome semakin ingin memusnahkan gadis itu. Sorot matanya yang lurus, tak ada tanda dendam.

"Ya, benar. Kau memang benar. Aku dendam padamu, aku sangat membencimu," sahutnya sambil menekan kata 'benci'.

Tentu saja Kagome membencinya, jika tidak wanita itu tidak mungkin datang sejauh ini untuk mempermainkannya. Kini semuanya sudah jelas. Aneh, namun Suzu lega mendengarnya. Jika itu benar, maka orang yang ia kasihi takkan ada sangkut pautnya. Jika ia masih bersikeras merenggut nyawa mereka, Suzu takkan mungkin tinggal diam. "...begitu 'kah."

Alisnya menyempit, Kagome tak pernah menyangka Suzu terlihat lega akan jawabannya. "Ya. Kau sendiri, mengapa kau sama sekali tidak dendam padaku? Aku telah mempermainkan nyawa serta jiwamu dan mendorongmu kearah keputusasaan. Mengapa kau tidak membenciku?" Kagome berjalan mendekati Suzu.

Suzu tak bergeming, membiarkan wanita bersurai hitam dengan topeng burung gagak diatas kepalanya menghampirinya. "Wajar jika kau tidak mengerti diriku. Aku juga demikian, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan dirimu. Kita seimbang."

"'Kita seimbang', katamu?" Kagome langsung menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram keras leher kurus Suzu. Sorot matanya yang tajam seolah-olah bersiap untuk memangsanya. "Jangan bercanda!"

Gadis bersurai perak itu berusaha melepas tangan Kagome, namun cekikannya terlalu kuat membuatnya kesulitan untuk berbicara bahkan bernapas. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemah, kakinya perlahan tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Apanya yang seimbang!? Memang kau tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku tapi aku tahu tentang dirimu!" bentak Kagome. Ini pertama kalinya Suzu melihat dan mendengar wajah serta suara penuh amarahnya. Namun itu adalah pertanda baik bagi baik, tidak memandang situasi mencekam yang menimpa Suzu. "Apa yang membuatmu berhenti membenciku? Kalau saja aku merenggut nyawa mereka yang kau hargai atau bahkan nyawamu, kau pasti akan mengerti diriku!" Kagome kemudian membenturkan kepala Suzu ke tanah hingga Suzu merintih kesakitan. "Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti dengan penderitaanku! Jadi kau seharusnya lebih membenciku. Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi!" teriaknya berulang kali sambil terus mengguncangi tubuh Suzu. "Sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahumu, bukan? Seluruh yang kau genggam erat itu hanyalah ilusi! Penderitaan akan terus berulang dan akhirnya pasti berujung pada kematian-!"

Kagome berhenti berbicara ketika Suzu perlahan membuka matanya. "Begitu... rupanya..." Tangannya yang lemah dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Kagome. Terukir senyuman sedih pada bibir gadis bersurai perak tersebut. Kagome membelalakkan mata. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum?

Tanpa ia sadari, Kagome melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Suzu dengan pelan. "Kagome, memang dulu aku sangat membencimu. Tapi aku telah menerima segalanya, meski semua itu telah membuat diriku menderita, tapi aku sudah memahami rasa sakit itu."

Mereka kembali saling berpandang, sorot mata Suzu yang tak terisi oleh kebencian membuat Kagome terus bertanya-tanya.

"Yang kau takutkan adalah kematian dan penderitaan. Kau ingin aku merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti dirimu, bukan?" Suaranya begitu lemah lembut, alisnya sama sekali tak bergeming, mata merahnya memancarkan kepedulian.

Kagome tak dapat menjawab. Manik emasnya masih terkunci memandang Suzu, seisi kepalanya mencerna kalimat yang baru saja gadis itu ucapkan. "Kau boleh saja membenciku, tapi aku takkan tinggal diam jika kau ingin melukai orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Tapi..." Suzu berhenti sejenak, menyentuh tangannya yang mulai regang. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku atas dasar apa kau membenciku? Jika memang ada, biarkan aku memutuskan tali kebencianmu itu."

Kedua kelopak Kagome melebar, lalu ia tertawa lepas. "Yang benar saja! Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Ya, aku akan berusaha semampuku. Aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu, apa yang membuatmu benci padaku, apa yang telah membuatmu takut. Semuanya." Suzu kemudian bangkit dari posisinya yang terkapar.

Kagome mendengus. "...baiklah." Ia melepas topeng burung gagak yang ia pasang diatas kepalanya. Lalu memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan kanji yang diukir dibalik topeng tersebut.

Nama marga.

Nama yang Suzu sandang sejak ia dilahirkan.

"Shiraishi...?" gumam Suzu. Sepasang mata merah Suzu membulat sempurna. Lalu ia kembali menemukan manik emas Kagome, memintanya untuk menjelaskannya lebih jauh lewat tatapannya.

"Apa kau mengerti? Kau dan aku adalah-"

"Suzu-chan!"

Suzu langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu melempar sebuah tongkat. Kagome yang menyadari keberadaan perempuan itu langsung menolak serangan dengan kaki.

"Sepertinya ada penganggu yang berusaha mengikutimu, kelinci."

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Suzu, rambut merah jambunya berkibaran oleh hembusan angin membuatnya langsung mengenalnya. "Natsuko...! Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku-"

"Cepat lari! Jika tidak dia akan membunuhmu!" Natsuko langsung menarik tangannya lalu berlari secepat mungkin. Suzu membatalkan niatnya untuk menghentikan Natsuko. Meski ia merasa bahwa Kagome takkan menyerang lagi, namun masih ada hal yang ingin ia pastikan mengenainya. Karena tak punya pilihan selain menuruti Natsuko, ia hanya bisa berharap Kagome tidak akan pergi mengincar Oichi kembali.

Setelah cukup jauh berlari, mereka berdua mencoba untuk mengatur napas. Mereka masih belum keluar dari hutan.

"Natsuko... bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" tanya Suzu yang sedari tadi berusaha menyimpan pertanyaannya.

"Eh? I-Itu... hanya intuisi kok!"

"Na-tsu-ko-san?" Suzu yang mulai sedikit frustasi.

"W-Waah! Jangan marah dulu, Suzu-chan! Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, jadi aku mengikutimu! Tapi karena aku tidak bisa ikut masuk ke kamp Shibata, aku hanya bisa sembunyi diam-diam sambil memerhatikan Suzu-chan. Lalu aku mengejarmu lagi saat perempuan tadi ingin membunuhmu-"

"Baik, baik. Aku paham, kamu terus terang sekali. Tapi rasanya aneh sekali sampai aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu sampai sejauh ini." Suzu menghela napas. "Terima kasih. Tapi lain kali aku minta padamu untuk tidak mengikutiku. Aku bukannya menganggapmu beban, tapi aku lebih terbiasa melakukan tugasku sendirian. Mengerti, Natsuko?"

"I-Iya deh." Natsuko mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, sebaiknya kamu cepat lergi kearah barat untuk keluar dari hutan. Aku harus pergi dulu."

"Suzu-chan! Tunggu dulu! Kamu mau kemana lagi?" Natsuko kembali menggenggam tangan Suzu.

"Aku... aku harus... Masih ada yang harus kulakukan." Ia tahu bahwa Oichi takkan berniat untuk berubah pikiran. Selain itu, ia harus menjaganya agar Kagome tidak mencoba untuk membahayakan nyawa Oichi.

Tidak. Sebagian dari Suzu mengatakan bahwa wanita itu tidak akan mencoba untuk menghalanginya. Aneh namun ia akui bahwa kepercayaannya pada Kagome mulai tumbuh meski hanya sedikit.

Setidaknya ia harus tahu lebih banyak mengenai Kagome.

"Jangan pergi, Suzu-chan! Oichi-sama akan baik-baik saja kok! Pasukan Shibata pasti akan menyerahkan Oichi-sama!"

Natsuko benar. Suzu menganggap Hideyoshi yang merupakan pengikut setia dari Nobunaga tak mungkin memiliki niat untuk mengakhiri hidup Oichi. Meskipun kini Nobunaga telah tiada, Hideyoshi menganggap bahwa ia memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi Oichi. "...kau benar. Aku harap demikian."

Suzu menoleh ke belakang. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan yang tak terkira jumlahnya mengenai Kagome.

Wanita itu, memiliki marga yang sama dengannya.

Suzu menghela napas, dia berharap akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menemui Kagome lagi. Namun ia sama sekali tak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Untuk sekarang, ia harus memberitahu Takatora mengenai Oichi. Suzu merasa cemas setengah mati karena ia tak tahu bagaimana Takatora menanggapinya. Meski ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia takkan kecewa pada Suzu. Tetap saja itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dirinya telah gagal mencegah Oichi.

 **-XxX-**

Suzu dan Natsuko akhirnya berhasil keluar dari hutan. Meski demikian, mereka masih berada di wilayah Shibata. Di setiap sudut mereka mengambil posisi tanpa meninggalkan ruang kosong. Meski nampaknya jumlah mereka berkurang, namun mereka dapat menempatkan posisi bertahan dengan ketat.

"Hebat, sepertinya kita terjebak," komentar Suzu datar.

"Ini sama sekali tidak hebat, Suzu-chan!" balas Natsuko. "Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa keluar dari wilayah musuh? Kita harus lewat mana?"

"Sepertinya jalan pintas yang kugunakan tadi sudah dijaga ketat oleh Shibata. Kurasa hanya dua cara yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Wah! Benarkah itu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya sederhana kok. Pertama, kita sembunyi dan menunggu sampai pasukan Takatora-san atau yang lain datang. Tapi hanya masalah waktu sampai kita ditemukan. Kedua, kita harus nekat menerobos pasukan Shibata sampai kita menemukan rekan kita yang lain. Tapi resiko terbesarnya adalah Maeda Keiji. Kita tak tahu dimana dia mengambil posisi. Yah, kalau saja pendekar hebat sepertinya mempersilahkan kita lewat, aku benar-benar lega meski aku gagal mencegah Oichi-sama. Dan resiko keduanya adalah tenagaku hampir mencapai batas, kita bisa saja tertangkap."

"Dua cara itu sama bahayanya, Suzu-chan! Uuh, Onii-chan..." rengek Natsuko.

"Selain itu, sebenarnya masih ada satu cara lagi."

"Eh? Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memancing perhatian musuh, disaat itu kau harus melarikan diri secepatnya. Aku akan menyusulmu. Yah, ini memang cara yang sama seperti pilihan kedua. Tapi kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya."

"Eeeh!? Jangan lakukan itu, Suzu-chan!" Namun Suzu mengabaikan peringatannya ia langsung berlari memasuki medan tempur. Ketika beberapa pasukan Shibata yang mengambil posisi di dekat tebing dimana sebelumnya Suzu mengambil jalan pintas, perhatian mereka langsung teralihkan saat Suzu melempar _houroku-hiya_ yang menghasilkan ledakan cukup besar sehingga dapat menumbamg satu pohon.

"Natsuko! Cepat, aku akan membukakan jalan untukmu!" seru Suzu.

"T-Tapi...! Padahal seharusnya aku yang-"

"Sudahlah! Kubilang cepat!" Suzu mengeraskan nada suaranya membuat Natsuko tak punya pilihan selain menuruti perintahnya. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu segera berlari melewati bukit. Lega melihat Natsuko sudah mendahuluinya, Suzu bersiap untuk menghadang beberapa prajurit Shibata yang mengejarnya.

Namun belum sempat ia maju, tiba-tiba para prajurit tersebut jatuh ketika seorang wanita menyerang mereka dengan sekali serangan. Cakar yang menjadi senjata wanita tersebut berlumuran darah.

"Apa kau mengerti kalau kau melakukan hal yang paling bodoh? Yah, kau memang perempuan yang seperti itu."

"... Kagome!? Kenapa-"

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu. Dasar, kau ini benar-benar nekat. Kali ini kau berhutang nyawa padaku, kelinci bodoh. Setidaknya kau menjaga nyawamu itu dengan baik sampai masalah kita berdua selesai. Jika tidak, kau pasti tahu bahwa usahaku akan sia-sia, bukan?"

Tak seperti dulu, ia menyelamatkan nyawanya karena Kagome ingin terus mempermainkan Suzu. Mencoba membunuh jiwanya berulang kali. Namun kini tidak, Kagome menyelamatkannya karena di dalam benaknya ia tak ingin Suzu mati. Meski ia berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari Suzu setelah perang usai, itu sudah membuatnya cukup senang.

"...terima kasih, _Nee-sama_."

Kagome masih belum mau menoleh, terdiam setelah mendengar panggilan tersebut. "Hah, padahal aku belum selesai menceritakan semuanya. Kau terlalu cepat percaya bahkan pada orang sepertiku," gumamnya. Ia memasang topeng burung gagak pada wajahnya sebelum kembali menyerang pasukan Shibata yang terus berdatangan. "Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Ya." Suzu tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi menyusul Natsuko.

"Penyusup ditemukan! Tangkap!" Para pasukan Shibata mengejar Kagome yang hanya berdiam diri, mereka segera mengepungnya.

Ia mengeluarkan cakar panjang dari armor pelindung lengan. Sorot matanya yang tajam berbeda dari yang dulu. "...tidak. Malahan aku harus bertanya pada diriku sendiri mengapa aku mempercayai kata-katanya." Seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak akan tertangkap dengan mudahnya. Jangan pernah berani mencoba untuk menyentuh kelinciku. Menjadi pembunuh tanpa mengenal rasa kasihan, bagiku kalian tak lebih dari serangga."

 **-XxX-**

 _"Kau seharusnya berkewajiban untuk melindungi adikmu. Membenci Suzu hanya karena orang tuamu lebih menyayangi mereka adalah alasan yang paling kekanakan yang pernah kudengar."_

 _Ryoko membelai rambut anak perempuan bersurai perak yang tertidur pulas sambil berbicara dengan tegas pada gadis bermanik emas itu._

 _"Mengapa kau tidak merasakannya? Ibumu dan ayahmu amat menyayangimu, tetapi kau mengabaikan kasih sayang mereka."_

 _"Tapi mereka akhirnya menyerah padaku." Sepasang mata hijau Ryoko membulat, lalu ia mulai menjauhi kontak mata dengan gadis itu. "Jadi? Menurutmu siapa yang salah?"_

 _Ryoko tak menjawab._

 _"Andai saja dia tidak dilahirkan atau bahkan mungkin jika pria tua bangka itu tidak bertemu dengan wanita jalang itu. Aku tidak akan seperti ini. Aku masih merasakannya, rasa sakit yang tak berdarah, rasa sesak pada dadaku dan kebencianku pada mereka masih membekas hingga kini. Karena itu, aku membuang segalanya."_

 _"Sango-chan...!" Ryoko meninggikan nada suaranya._

 _"Dari awal aku tak memiliki nama, jadi jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi." Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Sango itu bertolak meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku hanyalah 'Kagome'. Akan kupastikan dia akan dikurung dalam sangkarku. Dengan demikian, ia pasti akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan sejak aku dilahirkan di dunia ilusi ini."_

 **-XxX-**

Tiap bilah pisau pada cakarnya mulai basah akan darah. Kagome mulai meratapi pemandangan mengerikan di depan matanya, tubuh para prajurit yang bercucuran darah membasahi tanah, bau darah segar serta bau besi yang menusuk hidung sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa baginya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, Suzu. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Perasaanku saat ini amat berbeda dari biasanya. Dulu aku sangat puas akan mencucurkan darah orang lain. Namun berbeda dengan hari ini, puas bukan akan nafsu membunuh. Akan tetapi puas akan keinginan untuk melindungi. Ternyata tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Bahkan aku seperti bernapas untuk pertama kalinya ketika memikirkan semua ini." Kagome terkekeh, menertawai dirinya sendiri. "Melampiaskan penderitaan dengan membunuh dan membunuh, bukan hal yang dilakukan oleh ayah. Ternyata dulu dia juga tersesat di dalam hatinya sendiri. Begitu juga aku. Membunuh orang dan menganggap 'mereka' sudah mati di tanganku- konyol sekali. Seharusnya dari awal aku menyadarinya. Aaah, Sango. Kau memang bodoh, ya."

 **-XxX-**

Suzu terus berlari sambil melemparkan _houroku-hiya_ ke belakangnya. Para pajurit yang mengejarnya terpental jauh seketika bom tersebut meledak. Merasa ia tak dikejar lagi, Suzu berhenti.

"Sepertinya Natsuko sudah aman. Takatora-san dan yang lain pasti melewati jalan arah kesini." Setelah ia turun dari bukit, didapatinya para pasukan Hashiba yang tengah menyerang pasukan Shibata. Jauh dari garis depan, pasukan _teppou_ bersiap menembak.

"Jika dibiarkan mereka akan kesulitan bergerak." Suzu langsung turun dari bukit dan mengendap ke belakang pasukan _teppou_ Shibata. Ia melemparkan jarum kearah leher mereka masing-masing membuat pasukan _teppou_ tersebut mati seketika.

Merasa sudah aman untuk bergerak, para pasukan Hashiba langsung bersorak dan maju dan menyerang pasukan Shibata tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan tertembak dari belakang.

Suzu mulai mencari Takatora. Bagaimana pun tanggapan Oichi, Takatora sudah mengatakan untuk memberitahunya. Meski ia masih cemas dengan tanggapan Takatora nanti, ia tak ingin Takatora mengkhawatirkannya.

"Itu dia," gumam Suzu yang akhirnya menemukan Takatora yang tengah menyerang pasukan Shibata. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menolongnya.

Pakaiannya berlumuran darah, wajahnya kotor karena percikan darah dan tanah. Tak kalah mengejutkan bagi Suzu, sorot matanya bergejolak akan amarah. Pria itu terlihat seperti orang asing, ia belum pernah melihatnya dengan mata seperti itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, Takatora tertembak peluru yang berasal dari pasukan Shibata yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Sepasang mata merah rubinya mengerjap seketika, dadanya seolah-olah ikut tertusuk ketika memandang Takatora yang mulai rubuh.

"Takatora-san!" pekik Suzu berlari kearahnya. Ia mengabaikan tembakan _teppou_ yang masih terus berlanjut. Gadis itu berlutut di sampingnya lalu mengguncang tubuh Takatora. "Takatora-san!" Kedua matanya mulai perih menandakan air matanya akan menetes, tangannya bergemetar ketakutan dan isakan tangisnya tak mau berhenti.

"Kau- bodoh!" Takatora yang masih sadarkan diri menariknya. Tak sengaja terlalu kasar, belakang kepala Suzu terbentur tanah. Dengan posisi Takatora berdominasi diatas tubuh Suzu yang terbaring, Takatora menurunkan kepalanya agar bisa bersembunyi di balik rerumputan. "Kau mau mati!? Kau pikir memangnya ada orang yang nekat berlari sedangkan musuh masih menyerang!? Kau hampir saja ditembak!"

"Tapi Takatora-san, lukamu...!"

"Tahan dulu! Mereka masih menembak kearah sini."

Karena tak menduga situasi mereka saat ini, Suzu hanya bisa menurutinya dan diam. Ia menahan napas dan memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuatnya gugup. Takatora masih belum bergeming, ia menahan pergelangan tangan Suzu, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya melindungi kepalanya. Napasnya menggelitik pada telinga Suzu. Kepalanya tiba-tiba memanas, degup jantungnya keras. Ia merasa malu setengah mati karena Suzu tak ingin Takatora mendengar detak jantungnya yang keras. Gadis itu tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun karena Takatora masih menahan pegelangan tangannya dan kakinya yang terkunci.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah dijatuhkan, tembakannya berhenti." Takatora melihat sekitar lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Melihat kelopak Suzu yang basah akan air mata membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia berpikir bahwa Suzu menganggapnya hampir mati karena tembakan barusan. "Kecerobohanku hampir membuat nyawamu dalam bahaya. Maaf," ucapnya sembari membantu Suzu bangkit dengan menahan kedua bahunya.

"...t-tidak kok. Lalu bagaimana dengan luka tembakan Tuan tadi?" tanya Suzu masih tersipu dengan suara pelan.

"Pelurunya tak menembus baju besiku. Jadi, tidak masalah." Setelah mendengar jawabannya, Suzu menghela napas lega lalu menyeka air matanya. Namun kelegaan Takatora langsung menghilang ketika kedua mata biru Takatora membulat ketika melihat sebuah bekas cengkraman yang memerah pada leher kurus Suzu. "Suzu, mengapa lehermu bisa terluka!?"

"A-Ah. Ini... bukan apa-apa kok," ucap Suzu sambil tertawa paksa sambil menutup lehernya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku langsung menerima jawabanmu itu!" bentak Takatora sembari memeriksa lebih lanjut lehernya.

Lagi-lagi terkejut akan sentuhannya, Suzu langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa kok. Aku akan memberitahu Tuan nanti. Ceritanya panjang." Takatora menyipitkan matanya. Meski Suzu memintanya untuk membicarakannya setelah perang usai, ia masih penasaran mengapa Suzu bisa mendapatkan luka cengkraman pada lehernya. "Anu, mengenai Oichi-sama, aku-"

"Aku tahu. Beliau tidak menerimanya, bukan?" potong Takatora sembari menurunkan tangannya dari leher Suzu.

Suzu menurunkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap pria itu. "I-Iya. Aku mohon maaf."

"Bodoh, jangan berkecil hati," ucap Takatora sembari memukul ringan kepala Suzu dengan punggung jemarinya. "Kau masih berpikir kalau aku akan kecewa padamu? Bukankah sudah kubilang pasti masih ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkannya?"

Suzu menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu menyinggungkan senyuman pada bibir merah jambunya. Padahal ia berusaha membantunya namun ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang terbantu oleh Takatora. Takatora belum menyerah, maka ia juga tak mau menyerah. Masih ada waktu dan kesempatan. "Ya. Aku percaya padamu, Takatora-san."

Takatora membalas senyumnya. "Senang mendengarnya. Lagipula, kau sudah kembali dengan selamat. Aku khawatir kau tidak akan kembali. Kemauanmu yang ingin meringankan pundakku saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Takatora lalu membantu Suzu berdiri dengan menarik tangannya. "Nah, kali ini kau harus bergerak bersamaku."

"Baik!" Takatora lalu menyeret pergelangan Suzu. "Eh, Tuan?"

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak... hanya saja Tuan tidak perlu repot menyeretku. Aku akan tetap mengikutimu kok..."

Sepasang manik mereka saling bertemu, biru dan merah. Rasa keingintahuan pada mata rubinya itu membuat dirinya juga ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya menahan pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat. Takatora lalu memfokuskan matanya pada pergelangan tangan Suzu lalu melepasnya dengan pelan. "Apa aku menahan tanganmu terlalu keras?"

"...tidak, aku tidak apa."

"Baguslah. Nah, ayo."

Mereka berdua mulai bergerak menuju garis depan, beberapa pasukan Shibata yang mengambil posisi bertahan di jalan menuju markas utama Shibata telah dijatuhkan. Yang tertinggal hanyalah pasukan yang menjaga di sekitar luar markas utama.

"Ada banyak tebing di sekitar sini," gumam Suzu.

Takatora dari awal sudah menyadarinya dan menduga kemungkinan ada pasukan yang bersiap untuk meluncurkan serangan dadakan. Ia memberi isyarat pada pasukannya untuk berhati-hati sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Aku akan memeriksanya," ucap Suzu sembari memasang tudung kepalanya.

Takatora langsung menahan lengannya. "Kau mau melakukannya sendirian?"

"Eh, yah... Aku 'kan sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini sendirian. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Takatora-san. Secepatnya aku akan memberitahu situasinya pada Tuan."

Melihat Suzu memberinya senyuman yang selalu berhasil menenangkan hatinya, Takatora menyerah. Ia melepas genggamannya pada lengan Suzu. "Hati-hati."

Suzu melebarkan senyumannya dan mengangguk. Kemudian langsung melompati dahan pohon untuk mencari tempat yang aman dan mudah untuknya melihat sekitar. Sementara Takatora memerintahkan pasukannya untuk bergerak dengan tenang.

Ketika Suzu telah mendapatkan posisi yang pas untuknya memastikan sekitarnya, penglihatannya menangkap pasukan Uesugi yang telah datang sebagai bala bantuan yang sudah berada di sekitar markas utama Shibata. Selain itu ia juga melihat pasukan panah yang tengah bersiap untuk menyerang. "Mereka terlalu jauh, tebingnya terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak bisa pergi kesana sendirian untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Setidaknya aku harus memberitahu Takatora-san-"

Namun niat Suzu langsung tertunda ketika ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang dikepang satu menjatuhkan pasukan panah sekaligus. Pasukan panah Shibata yang tak menduga serangan dari belakang panik seketika. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berjatuhan dari tebing. "Dia... datang menyelamatkan lagi. Kagome..." Suzu tak bisa menahan senyuman syukurnya ketika melihat wanita tersebut menolongnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Kagome yang sudah menyadari tatapan Suzu dari jauh mulai angkat bicara. Karena ia tak dapat mendengar perkataannya, Suzu hanya bisa menebak ucapannya lewat gerakan mulutnya. "'Anggap sebagai... pembalasan perbuatan burukku'?" gumam Suzu. Kagome tersenyum tipis lalu menghilang seketika Suzu mengedipkan mata. Merasa lega Takatora akan baik-baik saja, Suzu pergi langsung menyusulnya. "Ternyata aku tidak salah untuk mempercayainya."

Setelah turun dari pohon yang cukup tinggi, ia langsung berhenti di depan Takatora. "Semua aman. Kita bisa maju tanpa mengkhawatirkan serangan dadakan, Takatora-san."

Takatora menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Tapi aku tak mengira kau sampai begitu lega."

Karena belum waktunya ia memberitahu mengenai Kagome, Suzu lebih memilih untuk menyimpan pembicaraan tersebut untuk sementara. "Yah, itu tentu saja aku lega, 'kan? Nyawa Takatora-san akan aman melewati jalan pintas disini. Selain itu, pasukan Uesugi sudah datang membantu," jelas Suzu.

"Begitu. Baiklah, kita harus cepat menuju kamp utama Shibata."

"Kita bisa menyelamatkan Oichi-sama, 'kan? Takatora-san."

"...kuharap begitu."

Suzu mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia mendengar nada suaranya yang pelan. Meski Takatora sudah memberitahu Suzu bahwa mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan Oichi, namun ia tak bisa memegang ucapannya itu pada dirinya sendiri. Firasatnya entah mengapa mulai memburuk.

Kemenangan sudah hampir di depan mata. Mereka mempercepat langkah untuk segera ikut mengepung Shibata.

Yoshitsugu yang bersama Aki dan adik perempuannya sudah berada di depan kamp utama Shibata, semua pasukan Hashiba telah mengepung mereka dari berbagai sisi.

"Suzu-chan! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Natsuko langsung melompat kearah Suzu, memberinya pelukan.

"N-Natsuko! Aku juga senang kau baik-baik saja tapi kumohon nanti saja pelukannya, kita masih di medan perang!" jerit Suzu panik. Namun Natsuko tak mendengarkan, ia malah mengeratkan dekapannya sedangkan Suzu berusaha melepaskannya.

"Natsuko, jangan abaikan Suzu-dono. Masih terlalu cepat untuk senang. Pekerjaan kita masih belum sepenuhnya selesai," kata Aki sambil menarik adik perempuannya. Natsuko menggembungkan sebelah pipi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Yoshitsugu?" tanya Takatora.

"Hideyoshi-sama sudah berada di dalam kamp Shibata bersama Kanbei-gunshidono. Mereka kembali mendebatkan persoalan pertemuan mereka saat di Kiyosu."

"Tapi beliau masih belum kembali," lanjut Aki.

Karena tak bisa memastikan lebih dekat, Suzu menyempitkan kedua alisnya. Khawatir akan Oichi tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Suzu melirik kearah Takatora yang tak memindahkan pandangannya pada kamp Shibata.

Entah mengapa ketika ia membaca mimik wajah Takatora. Ia tahu bahwa Takatora sangat mempedulikan keselamatan Oichi. Namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia juga ingin Takatora mempedulikan dirinya seperti kepeduliannya pada Oichi. Suzu tak menyalahkan siapa pun, ia hanya ingin Takatora menyisakan kepeduliannya meski hanya sedikit.

"Suzu-chan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba murung? Kau juga terlihat lelah." Sentuhan Natsuko pada lengannya membuat Suzu terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Apakah kau terluka, Suzu-dono?" tanya Aki.

Suzu menggeleng pelan dan memberikan senyuman. "Aku tidak-"

"Pasukan Shibata telah mundur menuju Kitanosho! Hideyoshi-sama memberi perintah untuk seluruh pasukan untuk melakukan pengejaran sekarang juga!" seru prajurit pembawa pesan.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar berita tersebut. Suzu tak pernah berpikir mereka akan mundur. Selama ini ia hanya berharap Oichi akan selamat, diserahkan pada Hideyoshi. Ia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan yang lain. Kenaifannya sekali lagi telah membutakan matanya. "...mereka mundur? Lalu bagaimana dengan Oichi-sama?" gumam Suzu.

Yoshitsugu yang telah menduga arus yang akan datang mulai angkat bicara ketika membaca mimik wajah Suzu. "Tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, Oichi-sama adalah wanita yang tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Setiap orang... memiliki peran di dunia ini."

Takatora menggertakkan gigi, ia langsung berlari mengejar dengan menunggangi kuda. "Aku tidak peduli semua itu! Aku akan menyelamatkan Oichi-sama!" bentak Takatora. Sorot matanya mulai kembali tajam.

Meski Suzu yang sedikit takut melihat raut wajah Takatora, keputusan miliknya juga tidak akan berubah. "Takatora-san! Aku juga ikut bersamamu!"

Takatora berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Suzu. Ia tahu Suzu takut akan dirinya, namun ia masih tetap menatapnya dengan lurus. Ketetapan hatinya tertulis jelas pada wajahnya. Takatora mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Suzu menaiki kuda. "Ya, ayo."

 **-XxX-**

 **A/N :** Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Kagome pake senjatanya Nouhime.

Betewe, aku gak pernah kepikiran kalau nama Kagome itu berasal dari anime Inuy*sha, apalagi Sango (yang artinya 'coral'). Saya cuma cari nama yang cocok sesuai dengan plotnya. Sekedar kebetulan kok.

Yosh, see you in the next chapter! As always thanks for reading and review, please! XD


	11. The Things I Lost With You

**A/ N :** Oke, kali ini saya kelamaan gegara si author udah terlepas dari status unemployed *plak*

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Scarlet : ...Som, kenapa diksimu jadi tambah aneh gini? Jadi lebay tuh kata Hayashinkage-san

Blossom : Daku bukan lebay! Yang bener aja dong ah!

Scarlet : ...abaikan Blossom. Dia suka cari celah supaya gak disalahin.

Blossom : Akhirnya lu ngaku juga salah, let.

Scarlet : Lu yang salah woi! Baca fic sono! Leveling dulu!

Blossom : Oh iya, buat pertanyaan soal warna mata Suzu dan Kagome alias Sango udah dijelasin sama RosyMiranto-san.

Scarlet : Nah, dari situ saja kamu udah ada salahnya. Makanya diksinya yang jelas dong.

Blossom : Oh hush! Makasih banyak atas reviewnya!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Nahh, aku gak ambil referensi dari Persona. Sama sekali gak.

Scarlet : Sebenarnya gegara kena efek main game Fate/Extra... tapi gak bermaksud ngambil plot yang mirip dengan anime/game lain. Cuma nyesuain dari sejarah, game SW, drama CD, dsb. Selebihnya hasil saya sendiri.

Blossom : Dan yeah, sebenarnya masih bingung soal senjata Natsuko. Saya cuma bayangin pugil sticks mirip Da Qiao. So sorry.

Scarlet : Akhirnya lu ngaku salah juga. Makasih banyak atas reviewnya!

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?) *plak*. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **The Things I Lost With You**

 **-XxX-**

Suara tapak kaki kuda yang berlari menginjak tanah yang basah. Juga suara hujan gerimis membising sepasang indera pendengaran Suzu. Seluruh pasukan Hashiba diperintahkan untuk mengejar pemimpin Shibata bersama istrinya, Oichi, yang mundur menuju Istana Kitanosho.

Takatora menunggangi kuda terus memaksa kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat. "Sial...!" geramnya. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Suzu yang duduk di depannya dengan menaruh lengan kirinya pada punggung Suzu. Ia menyadari tenaga Suzu sudah mencapai batas semenjak ia menemuinya sebelum menuju kamp Shibata.

"Takatora-san..." Suzu memanggil namanya dengan lembut sembari meremas jubah biru Takatora. Memintanya untuk menenangkan diri, meski ia tahu akan sulit untuk mendinginkan kepala setelah melihat mimik wajahnya.

Ia megerti mengapa Takatora merasa sangat tersudut. Dahulu waktu mereka hampir diujung keruntuhan Azai. Takatora berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Oichi demi Nagamasa. Selain itu, Oichi juga merupakan sosok ibu yang tak tergantikan. Dia dan Yoshitsugu juga memiliki tanggapan yang sama seperti Suzu.

Namun tak seperti Takatora, Yoshitsugu hampir tak pernah berkeluh kesah akan apa yang terjadi atau pun apa yang telah lewat. Pria itu menerima segalanya. Jika itu terjadi maka terjadilah. Ia hampir tak pernah menantang arus.

Padahal Takatora telah menaruh kepercayaan pada Hideyoshi untuk menyelamatkan Oichi namun semuanya akan berujung pada kegagalan. Kebenciannya pada Hideyoshi semakin dalam. Suzu yang tak mengambil pusing mengenai anggapan Takatora hanya berharap ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang gegabah dan membiarkan semua yang telah lewat dengan ringan hati. Meskipun ia berharap demikian, Suzu kesulitan untuk menerapkan semua itu pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu mudah dikatakan namun kenyataannya sangatlah sulit.

Orang lain sering menganggap Takatora sebagai anjing yang tidak memiliki kesetiaan yang suka mengganti tuannya. Suzu tahu semua itu salah. Setelah berapa lama waktu yang telah diberikan pada mereka berdua untuk saling mengenal, ia tahu bahwa Takatora adalah orang yang tak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesetiaannya.

 _"Suzu, kumohon sampaikan ada Takatora._ _'Bawalah harga dirimu untuk tetap bertahan hidup.'"_

Pesan terakhir yang Oichi serahkan padanya bergema di dalam kepala Suzu. Di benaknya, Suzu sangat ingin menyampaikannya pada Takatora. Namun ia takut akan jawaban Takatora nantinya, takut Takatora akan salah paham dan berpikir bahwa Suzu berniat untuk menghentikan tindakannya untuk menyelamatkan Oichi. Suzu mulai membenci dirinya yang pengecut. Tiap langkah yang hendak ingin ia lakukan selalu saja membuatnya bimbang.

Tiba-tiba, Suzu mendengar suara pelepasan anak panah yang mengarah padanya. Menyadari serangan musuh yang bersembunyi di dalam hutan, Takatora langsung menolak serangan panah tersebut dengan pedangnya. "...Mereka bahkan masih memiliki sisa pasukan untuk menghalangi pengejaran," geram Takatora.

"Takatora-san, aku turun disini. Aku akan mengatasi mereka-"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau harus tetap bersamaku! Pertama Oichi-sama dan sekarang kau juga ingin meninggalkanku!?" bentaknya sembari mencengkram lengan Suzu yang cukup membuatnya kesakitan meski ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"T-Tidak, Tuan...! Aku tidak pernah berniat-"

"Jangan membantah, turuti saja perkataanku...!"

Suzu terbungkam semakin ketakutan ketika pria itu meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia memang memiliki niat baik, tapi tak sepenuhnya dia benar. Takatora masih saja membiasakan diri untuk berjuang sendirian dan mengabaikan nyawanya.

Ia menarik napas dengan dalam sembari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab perkataannya. "Aku tahu itu, Takatora-san. Tapi kumohon..." lirihnya sembari menyentuh tangan Takatora yang mencengkram lengan Suzu. "Aku tahu tidak pantas untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi demi kebaikanmu juga, jika Tuan ingin menyelamatkan Oichi-sama... kumohon tenangkan dirimu. Jika Tuan terus seperti ini tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Takatora masih tidak mempertemukan maniknya dengan Suzu. "Disaat seperti ini aku tidak bisa tenang...! Jika aku lengah sedikit saja, aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Oichi-sama." Lalu nada suaranya berubah pelan. "...bahkan kau."

Gadis itu paham betul dengan perasaannya. Tetapi dirinya pun sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan dia berjuang sendirian. "Yang ingin menyelamatkan Oichi-sama bukan hanya Takatora-san sendiri! Aku, Yoshitsugu-san, Hideyoshi-sama dan yang lain juga ingin menyelamatkannya. Tuan tidak perlu menanggung semua beban pada dirimu sendiri...! Aku tidak mau itu!"

Hening menyambut mereka sejenak, Takatora mengabaikannya, ia memusatkan pikiran serta matanya ke depan. Suzu pun tak bisa mengatakan apapun, menganggap dirinya tak berguna karena tak dapat mencegah Takatora bahkan Oichi.

Takatora tak ingin kehilangan orang yang telah memasuki kehidupannya.

Suzu tahu itu.

Demi dirinya atau demi semua orang, Suzu tak mempermasalahkan itu. Karena dirinya juga tak ingin kehilangan Oichi.

Suzu menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat beberapa pasukan Hashiba telah menyusuli mereka. Dia sempat cemas akan serangan musuh di tengah perjalanan mereka yang bermaksud mengurangi jumlah pasukan. Ia tersenyum lega, tetapi tak cukup karena Suzu masih tak bisa melawan kekhawatirannya pada Takatora dan juga Oichi.

Takatora lalu menarik tali untuk menghentikan kudanya. Rasa panas api mulai terasa oleh kulit mereka. Sepasang mata mereka terkunci memandang Istana Kitanosho yang terbakar hebat. Beberapa penghuni istana mulai berhamburan melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Suzu.

Istana yang terbakar. Ingatan akan pemandangan yang sama masih membekas dalam kepala mereka. Kejadian yang tak diinginkan itu mengorek luka lama mereka sehingga kembali terasa sakit meski tak berdarah.

Kembali terulang. Pertama Nagamasa, dan sekarang giliran garis kehidupan Oichi berakhir. Tidak, Takatora tak ingin lagi kehilangan seseorang. Kegagalan yang tak bisa ia maafkan akan membuat dirinya kehilangan arah.

Ia telah bersumpah setia pada mendiang tuannya untuk mewujudkan mimpi Nagamasa dimana di dunia, semua orang bisa hidup dengan tenang dan damai. Mereka tahu bahwa mimpi itu masih sangat jauh dari pandangan.

Pandangan Takatora teralihkan ketika Suzu yang turun dari kuda. Langkahnya pelan, sepasang mata merahnya membulat sempurna masih memandang Istana Kitanosho. "Obaa-sama... Obaa-sama..."

Mendengar Suzu menyebut bibinya, Takatora langsung menarik tangannya. "Bodoh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?"

"Obaa-sama, Nagamasa-sama... Oichi-sama ada di dalam sana. Aku tidak mau mereka meninggalkanku...!" jeritnya sambil berusaha melepas genggaman kuat pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Suzu!" Takatora meraih wajahnya untuk mempertemukan netra merah milik Suzu. Menyadari pancaran cahaya pada manik merah Suzu mulai sirna dan pikiran gadis itu mulai kacau. Takatora segera menariknya, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan lalu mengusap rambutnya. Berusaha membuatnya kembali tenang. "Tak apa. Aku akan membawa Oichi-sama kembali. Kau harus tetap disini."

Suzu menengadahkan kepala, air mata mulai berlinangan pada kelopak matanya. "T-Tidak! Hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya, aku sudah tidak tahan!" Gadis itu menggeleng kencang. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa diam menunggu saja! Di saat Takatora-san berada dalam masalah, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama untuk membantumu. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku ikut! Aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu agar bisa menyelamatkan Oichi-sama. Mm, bukan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Lagi-lagi, entah sudah berapa kali dirinya membuat Suzu menangis. "Suzu. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Aku tak ingin nyawamu menjadi taruhan untuk kedua kalinya. Aku minta padamu untuk menunggu disini sampai aku kembali. Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras. Kali ini, aku yang akan menyelamatkan Oichi-sama untukmu." Kini nada suaranya melembut. Jemarinya menyeka bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"T-Tidak..."

Takatora mengabaikannya, melepasnya, lalu berlari menerobos para penghuni istana yang tengah meratapi Istana Kitanosho yang terbakar hebat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam istana.

Suzu yang merasa tidak berdaya hanya bisa terpaku, meratapi kobaran api yang mengunci perhatiannya. Tubuhnya rubuh, kakinya tak dapat berdiri, matanya sayu. Seluruh tubuhnya begitu lemah. "Oichi-sama..." lirihnya lagi dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini... " Menyalahkan takdir pun tak ada gunanya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis. Tangisannya yang kencang membuat para penghuni istana segera menghampirinya.

"Nona...! Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak menghentikan pria tadi!? Dia akan mati jika dibiarkan di dalam!"

"T-Tapi..."

Para pasukan Hashiba telah datang menyusul. Mereka bergegas turun dari kuda, namun langkah mereka langsung berhenti ketika Istana Kitanosho telah terbakar dilahap api.

Yoshitsugu yang menyadari Suzu yang duduk diatas tanah dengan lemahnya segera menghampirinya, disusul dengan Aki dan Natsuko.

"Suzu-chan!" Natsuko langsung berlutut di depannya lalu mengangkat wajah Suzu. Kulit pipinya basah akan air matanya dan tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar.

"Natsuko. Bawa Suzu-dono ke sana," ucap Aki pada adiknya sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon. "Jangan sampai membuatnya terus melihat semua ini." Natsuko mengangguk setuju lalu membantu Suzu berjalan mendekati pohon untuk beristirahat.

Yoshitsugu masih terdiam, pandangannya yang terkunci pada Suzu berpindah ke arah Istana Kitanosho. Ia sudah menduga Takatora berniat keras untuk menyelamatkan Oichi, meski harus membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Mitsunari menghampirinya. "Sepertinya Katsuie sudah mati di dalam sana. Sekarang Hideyoshi-sama akan ditunjuk menyatukan negeri ini,"

"Hm," jawab Yoshitsugu singkat masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menghela napas, lalu mulai menatap Mitsunari. "Sepertinya kau mengkhawatirkan Suzu. Kenapa kau tidak menghiburnya?"

"Diam kau. Aku yakin tak lama lagi dia akan merasa lebih baik dengan sendirinya." Mitsunari membuang muka.

Yoshitsugu tertawa pelan. "Maksudmu Takatora? Kau mudah sekali dibaca."

"Hmph... Omong-omong, kudengar dulu Istana Odani juga terbakar seperti hari ini. Azai Nagamasa, benar?"

Dua pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan pandangan kearah Istana. "Ya. Pada waktu itu, beliau hanya berdiri sendirian menahan kekuatan Oda Nobunaga yang mendesaknya. Kami berkeinginan kuat untuk melindunginya, namun dikarenakan ketidakmampuan kami. Nagamasa-sama tak terselamatkan."

"Kekuatanmu tidak ada hubungannya. Aliran takdir memang seperti itu, bukan?" Mitsunari membalikkan badan meninggalkan Yoshitsugu.

Yoshitsugu melirik kearah Mitsunari. "Kau benar."

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Suzu yang sedang ditemani oleh Natsuko yang merawatnya. Air matanya telah mengering, pandangannya kosong menerawang jauh ke langit yang meneteskan butiran hujan. "Suzu-chan, jangan seperti ini..."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Melepas kepergian Oichi-sama begitu saja sedangkan beliau masih berhak memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup? Lalu menganggap semua itu bukan masalah besar? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan kelelahan menguasai kesadarannya.

"Suzu-chan..." Pandangan Natsuko teralihkan ketika seorang perempuan bersurai pirang panjang menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu berlutut di depan Suzu. "Anu, Anda siapa?" tanya Natsuko.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, Suzu?" ucap perempuan itu sembari menyentuh tangan Suzu. Meski pertanyaan itu diarahkan padanya, namun pertanyaan itu seolah-olah bukan menggambarkan kecemasan gadis itu pada Suzu. Itu adalah pertanyaan mengapa ia bertindak sejauh ini.

Kelopak mata Suzu kembali terbuka. Meski setengah terbuka ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengenali rupa wajah gadis itu. Ia memiliki paras menawan persis seperti Oichi. Maniknya yang kuning kecoklatan dan memiliki surai pirang seperti Nagamasa. Tak salah lagi ia adalah putri dari Azai. "...Anda... Chacha-sama?" lirih Suzu.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Istirahatlah." Gadis bernama Chacha itu menghela napas berat. Karena sudah tak bisa menahan, Suzu memejamkan matanya lagi dan tertidur.

 **-XxX-**

Panas.

Apakah seperti inikah neraka?

Tidak, pasti lebih buruk. Jika itu benar, ia takkan mungkin bisa berlari secepat ini untuk mengejar Oichi.

Dimana Oichi berada?

Tidak tahu.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mencari lalu mendobrak setiap ruangan.

Dan terus berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Ingatannya kembali tergali disaat ia melakukan hal yang sama beberapa tahun lalu. Nagamasa, Suzu dan bibinya, juga berada di dalam istana yang terbakar. Sekarang, Oichi mendapatkan peran yang sama.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Takatora sendiri?

...percuma, menyalahkan pun tak akan membuahkan hasil apapun.

Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut istana, asap dan api yang menghalangi penglihatannya membuat Takatora kesulitan mencari keberadaan Oichi. "Oichi-sama!"

Demi dirinya sendiri dan Oichi, karena tak ingin kehilangan orang yang telah peduli dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan hidup dengan kesetiaan. Dia dan Nagamasa adalah penyelamat hidupnya.

Juga demi Suzu, sama seperti dirinya yang tak ingin lagi kehilangan. Suzu telah percaya padanya untuk menggandeng tangannya, mencarikan tempat dimana agar ia bisa bahagia. Bagaimana pun juga, Takatora menganggap dirinya harus bertanggung jawab akibat hampir menghilangnya nyawa Suzu.

Akan tetapi, ketika mengingat setiap mereka bersama, raut wajah selalu berseri memancarkan kebahagiaan. Seolah-olah Suzu telah menemukan kebahagiaan itu.

 _"Takatora-san adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku."_

Mengapa harus dirinya?

Ia tak pernah meminta.

...

Ya, Takatora memang tak pernah meminta hal itu. Menjadi orang yang istimewa bagi Suzu, Takatora pun tak ingin mengkhianatinya.

"Oichi-sama!"

Karena itu, bagaimana pun juga ia harus menyelamatkan Oichi. Jika tidak, kesalahannya akan kembali terulang dan takkan bisa diperbaiki untuk selamanya. Karena ia ingin melindungi mereka sampai kapanpun.

Langkahnya berhenti, sepasang matanya perlahan terbelalak melebar. Hatinya yang telah pecah berkeping-keping kian melebur.

Pandangannya terkunci memandang Oichi yang terkapar tak bernyawa.

Harapannya tak terkabulkan.

Ia telah gagal.

Manik birunya terkunci pada Katsuie yang masih bernapas, walau ia sudah menusuk perutnya.

"Kau...!" Genggaman pada pedangnya begitu kukuh, berkeinginan kuat untuk mencabik-cabiknya dan melampiaskan amarahnya.

Benar, dialah yang telah merenggut nyawa Oichi. Dialah alasan mengapa Oichi mati.

"Beraninya kau...!" Ia berlari kearah Katsuie, bersiap untuk menghabisinya. Namun Katsuie mengelak dan menahan ganggang pedangnya, lalu melempar pria itu menjauh darinya. Takatora bergegas berdiri, kembali bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

Namun reruntuhan kayu yang terbakar mulai berjatuhan di depan Takatora, menghalangi jalannya untuk menyelamatkan Oichi. "Sial!"

Takatora membuang pedangnya lalu berusaha menyingkirkan reruntuhan kayu tersebut. Namun rasa panas yang membakar tangannya membuatnya tak bisa untuk menyingkirkannya. Ia tak punya pilihan selain mencoba mendobrak reruntuhan itu. Akan tetapi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Reruntuhan kayu tersebut tertumpuk terlalu banyak. "Oichi-sama! Oichi-sama!"

Namun Takatora masih menolak untuk menyerah. Seisi kepalanya penuh dengan bayangan dahulu di saat Suzu juga terperangkap sendirian. Tetapi ia telah terselamatkan. Namun mengingat saat ini ia sedang menunggunya, Takatora tahu ia pasti masih menangis menunggunya kembali bersama Oichi.

Takatora mulai kehilangan tenaga, napasnya begitu berat dan sesak. Ia tak hentinya memaksakan dirinya untuk mendobrak reruntuhan tersebut hingga tak sempat menarik napas.

"Mengapa... aku selalu saja gagal? Mengapa aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka...!? Sial! Sialan...!"

Teriakan serta tangisan yang diiringi percikan api yang bergejolak bergema di dalam Istana Kitanosho. Takatora meluapkan semua keputusasaannya dengan tangisannya yang tajam.

Percuma.

Semuanya percuma.

Apapun yang akan ia lakukan semuanya takkan kembali pulih.

Nagamasa.

Oichi.

Segalanya, takkan kembali seperti yang ia harapkan.

Meski ia harus merobek perutnya, ia tahu kegagalannya takkan pernah terhapus.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

 **-XxX-**

"Bawakan aku perban. Cepat," ucap gadis bersurai pirang itu pada Natsuko.

"Ah, baik, Chacha-sama!" Natsuko segera membawa kantong obat-obatan, lalu mengambil perban dan memberikannya pada Chacha. Lalu ia membalutkan perban di sekitar kepala Suzu. Punggung kepala yang terbentur sebelumnya membuat kepala Suzu terluka meski tidak terlalu serius.

Setelah selesai, pandangan Chacha teralihkan ketika seorang pria berjalan menghampirinya. "Oh, Takatora rupanya. Sepertinya kau tidak mampu melawan takdir yang telah ditentukan," ucap gadis itu.

"Chacha-sama?" Takatora merasa terkejut dicampur lega ketika melihat putri pertama Nagamasa dan Oichi selamat dan tak terluka. "Syukurlah Anda baik-baik saja."

"Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, Suzu sangat mencemaskanmu. Kenapa Anda bersikeras menyelamatkan Haha-ue sedangkan beliau sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah?"

Takatora mengerjapkan mata. Apa yang membuat sikapnya begitu dingin? Mengapa seorang putri dari Nagamasa mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya mengenai orang tuanya sendiri? Sama sekali tak ada kesedihan pada raut wajahnya.

"Ya sudahlah. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa dilakukan." Chacha berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Chacha-sama, mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananku. Tetapi saya harus menanyakan ini. Sebagai anak, bukankah Nona ingin Oichi-sama bertahan hidup? Juga, Nagamasa-sama."

Chacha berhenti berjalan namun ia tak menoleh. "Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Itu bukanlah jawabannya. Takatora hanya bisa diam, dirinya pun sudah mencapai batas untuk memperdebatkan masalah. Namun Chacha benar, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Takatora menganggap perkataan itu adalah ucapan untuk melepas tanggung jawab. Tapi memang, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Dirinya tak pernah mengharapkan kematian dari orang terdekatnya. Jika takdir mengizinkannya untuk membiarkannya mati demi melindungi tuannya. Ia bisa mati dengan tenang. Namun pada akhirnya hal itu juga berarti melepas tanggung jawab. Dia harus bertahan hidup bagaimana pun caranya. Tak peduli jika orang lain mengatainya pengecut atau prajurit yang tak memiliki kesetiaan. Takatora memegang kesetiaannya pada ucapan Nagamasa untuk tetap bertahan hidup demi mewujudkan mimpi yang diserahkan padanya. Kematian tak bisa dihindari, ia berusaha untuk mempersiapkan jiwanya akan hal itu. Namun tetap saja menyakitkan baginya.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" ucap Takatora pada Natsuko sembari berlutut di depan Suzu.

"I-Iya." Natsuko bergegas pergi dan mencari kakaknya.

Setelah Natsuko pergi, Takatora terdiam sejenak meratapi wajah tidur Suzu. Tangan kanannya menyelitkan anak rambut di belakang telinga Suzu, lalu berpindah menuju pipinya yang lembab karena air matanya yang mengering.

Bulu matanya yang melentik sedikit bergerak, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan netra merah rubi. "Takatora-san...?" lirihnya. Setelah penglihatannya mulai jelas, Suzu membelalakkan mata. "Tuan sudah kembali..."

Takatora tak menjawab, dahinya berkerut ketika melihat senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah Suzu.

"Tuan...?"

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku gagal."

Mulut Suzu sedikit terbuka, matanya membulat sempurna, senyumannya menghilang dengan sekejap. 'Gagal', artinya Oichi tak terselamatkan. Ia tak pernah berharap Oichi tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Dia ingin tetap percaya, namun kenyataan mengkhianati harapannya.

Suzu mendorong dirinya untuk mendekap pria itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik jubah birunya. Suzu berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya namun sangat sulit.

Merasa ingin membalas pelukannya sekaligus ingin meringankan kesedihannya. Namun kedua tangan Takatora menariknya untuk tidak menyentuh Suzu. Merasa dirinya telah menggagalkannya, ia tak pantas menghapus air matanya.

...

Jika memang benar dirinya egois jika ia membalas pelukannya. Itu tak apa, bukan? Setidaknya dirinya juga ingin melepas kesedihannya.

Perlahan namun erat, Takatora membalas pelukannya. Jarinya menyisir rambut perak Suzu dengan lembut. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas kepala Suzu.

Meski sedikit, hati mereka perlahan menghangat.

Satu orang lagi-lagi telah direbut dari kehidupan mereka.

Menyakitkan, namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Hanya bisa berkeluh kesah dan mengharapkan sesuatu dapat menyembuhkan hatinya.

 **-XxX-**

 _Ia bermimpi, sebuah ingatan yang bahkan muncul pada mimpinya._

 _Nagamasa,_

 _Oichi,_

 _dan Suzu._

 _Mereka berada di dalam istana yang terbakar. Namun dirinya bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tersenyum._

 _Ia mencoba untuk menyelamatkan mereka, namun tangannya tak pernah tercapai. Tak bisa menyelamatkan tuan yang seharusnya dilindungi adalah hal yang sangat memalukan bagi prajurit. Seppuku adalah hal yang sepatutnya ia lakukan. Namun Nagamasa sudah memperingatkannya untuk tetap hidup, demi menunaikan kesetiaannya._

 _"Takatora-san. Aku... ada disini."_

 _Senyuman itu, senyuman yang dahulu pernah gagal ia lindungi. Apakah ia masih berhak untuk melindunginya untuk kesempatan baru yang diberikan padanya? Apakah ia berhak untuk menghapus kesedihannya? Apakah ia berhak untuk memberinya kebahagiaan? Bukankah hukuman adalah hal yang sepandan untuknya?_

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan demi dirimu?"_

 **-XxX-**

Sudah tiga hari sejak perang Shizugatake berakhir. Mendengar kabar bahwa Hideyoshi ditunjuk sebagai pelindung Chacha dan dua saudarinya, Suzu yang sudah selesai menyembuhkan diri berniat untuk menemuinya, namun keraguannya menarik kembali niatnya agar tidak menemui Chacha.

Ketika ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi kediaman Chacha, dua orang pria menghampiri Suzu yang tengah duduk di _roka_ dimana di depannya terdapat taman.

"Ooh, Suzu-chan! Sepertinya kau sudah baikan ya?" Nada suaranya yang berisik khas Masanori mengalihkan perhatian Suzu. Seperti biasa ia diikuti oleh Kiyomasa.

"Ya. Masanori-san juga seperti biasa masih semangat," sahut Suzu tersenyum simpul.

"Hehe! Kalau soal itu, Ojiki memujiku! Aku sudah menjadi salah satu _Shichi-hon-Yari_! Kiyomasa juga!"

Suzu tertawa kecil. "Senang mendengarnya. Masanori-san dan Kiyomasa-san memang hebat, ya."

"Ou! Tentu saja!" Masanori tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Eh Suzu-chan. Apa kau tahu jendral yang disebut _Yari no Mataza_?"

"Kalau tidak salah itu... Maeda Toshiie-dono?"

"Tepat! Kiyomasa dan aku sangat mengaguminya! Suatu hari aku akan menjadi pria hebat sepertinya!"

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau berusaha melampaui kehebatan Toshiie-dono. Aku yakin dia pasti akan mengakui kita," jawab Kiyomasa tertawa pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mitsunari-san?" tanya Suzu.

"Dia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kecewa," jawab Kiyomasa.

Masanori menggeleng kencang. "Tidak tidak! Walaupun Si Kepala Besar itu selalu pasang wajah kusut seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia iri, lho, Suzu-chan! Dia memang-aduh!" Masanori memekik kesakitan. "K-Kau ini...!"

"Jangan seenaknya bilang aku iri, bodoh," Mitsunari yang muncul dari belakang Masanori langsung memukul keras kepalanya dengan tinju. "Jika kau tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih bagus daripada menghinaku. Seharusnya kau lakukan sesuatu dengan posisimu sebagai _Shichi-hon-Yari_."

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Kita baru saja selesai memenangkan perang! Mana mungkin Ojiki tidak memberikan kita waktu untuk istirahat!" jawab Masanori dengan kesal.

"Huh, hanya sampai disana kemampuanmu?" Mitsunari mendwngus remeh.

"Hei! Kau pikir siapa yang menghina sekarang, hah!?" jawab Masanori lagi.

"Kau juga." Mitsunari mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suzu yang kemudian mengerjapkan matanya dengan kaget. "Kalau kau sudah selesai menyembuhkan diri, setidaknya lakukan sesuatu daripada hanya memikirkan 'pria yang selalu berkeliaran mengganti tuannya'."

"Mitsunari, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Meski memang benar Takatora sudah berkali-kali mengganti majikannya. Sekarang dia adalah rekan kita. Kau sendiri sudah tahu itu, bukan?" sahut Kiyomasa.

"Huh, bagaimana jika dia mengulang kebiasaannya lagi? Aku yakin dia memiliki dendam pada Hideyoshi-sama yang padahal sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan istri dari Katsuie-"

Belum selesai Mitsunari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Suzu sudah menampar wajahnya. Kiyomasa dan Masanori terkejut oleh tindakan Suzu. "Mitsunari-san, kau yang tak tahu apapun tentang Takatora-san tidak sepantasnya berkata demikian!" bentak Suzu.

Mitsunari menyentuh pipinya yang kesakitan akibat tamparan keras dari Suzu. "Apa katamu...?" Sorot tatapannya berubah dingin.

"Takatora-san, meski ia harus berganti tuan, tetapi tujuannya adalah demi mewujudkan perdamaian negeri ini. Aku mengenal Takatora-san dari siapapun!"

Mereka hanya bisa terpaku melihat Suzu pertama kalinya meninggikan nada suaranya pada Mitsunari. Sebelumnya Suzu hanya membalas perkataannya tanpa harus meninggikan nada suara. "Walau harus menanggung resiko seperti dianggap seperti anjing yang tak memiliki kesetiaan. Tentu saja, Takatora-san sadar akan hal itu. Namun asalkan demi negeri ini, ia akan terus bertahan hidup demi negeri ini dan demi mereka yang menyerahkan mimpi padanya. Meski tidak ada orang yang mengakui keberadaannya, aku percaya padanya!"

"Suzu..." Kiyomasa berniat untuk menenangkan Suzu. Namun Suzu tidak menoleh dan memberinya isyarat tangan untuk membiarkannya melepas kemarahannya pada Mitsunari.

"Kau masih belum berubah, Mitsunari-san." Ia menghela napas. "Maaf atas kelancanganku, permisi." Suzu lalu pergi meninggalkan tiga pria tersebut setelah membungkukkan badan.

"...demi negeri ini dan mereka yang menyerahkan mimpi mereka padanya, 'kah?" gumam Kiyomasa.

"Haha! Lagi-lagi Si Kepala Besar dimarahi Suzu-chan! Bagaimana rasanya!?" Masanori tertawa lepas.

"Huh... Dasar bodoh."

Suzu melangkah kakinya begitu cepat, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari para pelayan istana.

Suzu tak pernah berniat untuk berprasangka buruk pada Takatora. Namun kini ia menemukan dirinya sangat sulit untuk mempercayai Mitsunari. Kesombongan pria itu membuatnya tak dapat menembus tembok kokoh yang telah ia bangun. Sangat sulit untuk memahami dirinya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ia menemukan dirinya di taman yang berbeda. Disana ia menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang tengah sibuk sendirian merangkai bunga. Isakan tangis yang menangkap pendengaran Suzu tak bisa ia abaikan.

"Kamu ingin membuat mahkota bunga?" tanya Suzu dengan lembut sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Padahal dulu Ane-ue sudah pernah mengajariku. Tapi aku..."

"Ah, jangan menangis! Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Suzu mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga _hinagiku_ yang sudah dikumpulkan. Lalu merangkai satu persatu dengan mengaitkannya disetiap tangkai bunga tersebut. Anak perempuan itu menatapnya dengan kagum.

Setelah selesai, Suzu memasangkan mahkota bunga tersebut diatas kepalanya. "Terima kasih..."

Disaat mereka saling bertatapan, Suzu merasa mengenali rupa wajahnya. Ia memiliki kemiripan seperti Nagamasa dan Oichi. Sebelumnya ia sudah menemui Chacha dan sekarang ia menemui salah satu saudarinya.

"Apakah nona... Oeyo-sama? Putri bungsu Nagamasa-sama?" Anak itu mengangguk pelan. Mimik wajahnya berubah sendu ketika Suzu menyebut nama ayahnya. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" Suzu berhenti sejenak, ia ingat sebelum pertempuran Shizugatake berakhir, Oichi mengembalikan _omamori_ yang pernah ia buat. Ia langsung mengambil benda itu dari dalam lengan bajunya. Berharap anak itu tidak menganggapnya orang asing.

"Oeyo-sama. Apa kau tahu _omamori_ ini?"

Mata coklatnya terbelalak ketika penglihatannya menangkap jimat keberuntungan itu. "Ah, itu punya Haha-ue!"

"Benar." Suzu tersenyum lega lalu membuka telapak tangan Oeyo dan memberikannya.

"Kenapa _omamori_ -nya ada denganmu?"

Senyuman Suzu berubah menjadi sendu. Ia tahu percuma untuk menyembunyikannya, karena tak selamanya ia akan menyembunyikannya dari putri bungsu Nagamasa tersebut. Namun ia merasa belum waktunya untuk menceritakan pembicaraan berat pada anak yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

"Apakah Haha-ue memberikannya padamu?"

Suzu tersentak dari renungannya. "...ya. Sebenarnya dulu aku pernah membuat _omamori_ ini untuk Oichi-sama."

Oeyo manggut-manggut, lalu matanya kembali terarah pada jimat perlindungan tersebut. "Terima kasih, nona!" Oeyo tersenyum lebar. "Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Shiraishi Suzu. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya Oeyo-sama baru mengenaliku. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu sejak nona masih bayi, lho." Suzu membalas senyumnya.

"Sungguh?"

Suzu mengangguk. Mengingat ia memiliki waktu luang, ia merasa tak ada salahnya untuk bercerita masa lalunya saat Nagamasa dan Oichi menyambutnya bersama Ryoko.

Di saat ia pertama kali menemui mereka, ia pernah bermain dengan Chacha dan Ohatsu saat mereka masih balita. Suzu juga ingat pertama kali dia menyentuh pipi Oeyo yang baru lahir. Lalu bertemu dengan Yoshitsugu dan juga Takatora.

Begitu banyak kenangan indah tak terlupakan yang telah ia lewati bersama mereka semua. Sangat banyak. Sebagian dari dirinya sangat bahagia, namun juga sebagian menyesal karena tak dapat mengulanginya lagi.

"Begitu, ya." Oeyo yang mendengarkan cerita Suzu tersenyum lebar, jemarinya bermain dengan mahkota bunga yang telah dirangkai oleh Suzu.

"Omong-omong, Oeyo-sama kenapa sendirian disini? Seharusnya ada pelayan yang mengawalmu."

Oeyo mengerjapkan mata, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Alisnya menyempit. "Meskipun mereka menemaniku. Aku... akan tetap sendirian..."

"Eh?"

"Habisnya, Hideyoshi-sama akan menikahkanku dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Apakah aku masih bisa bertemu dengan kakakku lagi?"

Suzu tak dapat menjawab, matanya terkunci memandang sendu yang tertulis jelas pada wajahnya. Dengan pelan, Suzu membawanya ke dalam pelukan lalu mengelus rambutnya. Tak peduli siapapun orang itu, ia hanya bisa berharap takkan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Oeyo. "Pasti bisa kok. Oeyo-sama akan baik-baik saja."

Oeyo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Suzu, lalu membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk.

"Ternyata kau ada disini." Suzu menoleh ke belakang, memandang seorang pria yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Takatora-san sendiri?"

"Hei, aku yang bertanya duluan." Ia menghela napas. "Apa kau senggang?"

"Ah, sebenarnya..." Suzu melepas pelukannya pada Oeyo lalu menyentuh kedua bahunya. "Oeyo-sama, dia adalah Takatora-san."

"Sungguh?"

Takatora yang baru menyadari Oeyo yang bersembunyi di belakang Suzu, ia berlutut di depan Oeyo dan tersenyum. "Namaku Tōdō Takatora. Tak ada yang bisa membuat saya senang selain melihat Oeyo-sama sudah tumbuh besar. Dulu saya adalah salah satu prajurit dari Nagamasa-sama."

Oeyo tersenyum lebar, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ada orang yang mengenali dirinya. "Ah, Tuan! Nona! Tolong bawa aku bermain diluar istana!" pinta gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba.

"...eh?"

 **-XxX-**

Menuruti permintaan Oeyo, Suzu menggandeng tangan mungil putri bungsu Azai tersebut. Ia merasa seperti memiliki adik perempuan. Oeyo menatap lurus punggung Takatora berjalan di depan untuk menggiringi mereka. Mereka sudah cukup jauh berjalan mengelilingi kota.

"Tuan! Berhenti sebentar!" ucap Oeyo tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang bebas menangkap tangan Takatora.

"...Oeyo-sama?"

Oeyo tertawa kecil. "Kalau berpegangan tangan seperti ini, rasanya sedang aku berjalan-jalan bersama chichi-ue dan haha-ue."

Takatora dan Suzu saling menatap sekilas, merasa berpikiran sama. Nagamasa yang telah pergi mendahului mereka sejak Oeyo masih bayi. Ia tak pernah tahu sosok ayahnya. Bahkan kini Oichi pun telah menyusulnya. Oeyo sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Untuk menghentikan keheningan yang menyusup, Takatora langsung mengganti pembicaraan. "Apakah Oeyo-sama lapar? Disana ada stan yang menjual makanan kecil."

"Mau mau!" Oeyo meloncat kegirangan.

Oeyo melepas tangan mereka lalu langsung berlari menghampiri stan tersebut. Senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya berhasil menenangkan raga mereka berdua.

Takatora tertawa mendesah, lalu menatap Suzu. "Rasanya seperti melihat dirimu saat masih kecil. Polos dan riang..." Lalu ia langsung menyusul Oeyo, Suzu hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

Mereka duduk di depan stan dan Oeyo menyantap _manju_ yang sudah dibeli oleh Takatora.

"Ini, untukmu juga." Takatora memberi sepotong _manju_ pada Suzu.

"Eh? Tuan juga tidak perlu repot mentraktirku. Ah, kalau begitu lain kali aku juga akan mentraktirmu, ya?"

"Bodoh, itu tidak perlu," ucap Takatora sambil langsung memasukkan _manju_ tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Oeyo yang duduk di tengah menertawai Suzu. "Nona terlihat aneh!" Suzu yang tak bisa berkata apapun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung lalu melahap _manju_ yang di mulutnya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Aku mau pulang!" Oeyo segera menghabiskan makanannya lalu bangkit. "Ane-ue pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku pulang terlambat!" Oeyo langsung berlari memasuki istana. Karena terlalu lambat untuk menghentikannya, Suzu tak dapat mengejarnya.

"Tung- Oeyo-sama!" seru Suzu dari kejauhan.

"Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suzu pun menyerah, ia kembali duduk dan menghabiskan _manju_ di tangannya lalu meneguk teh hijau yang sudah disajikan.

Hening menyambut mereka berdua. Fajar hendak terbenam, langit pun mulai gelap menghitam, sekumpulan burung kembali pulang menuju sangkar.

"Ah, omong-omong... apakah ada yang Tuan bicarakan padaku?" tanya Suzu memecahkan keheningan.

Takatora menatap lurus kearah netra merah milik Suzu sejenak. "...benar." Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa itu, Tuan?"

Takatora bangkit, netra biru laut yang terhalangi oleh anak rambutnya membuat Suzu kesulitan membaca suasana hati Takatora lewat sorot matanya. "Kita tak bisa membicarakannya disini. Datanglah ke ruanganku."

Suzu menaikkan alisnya. "A-Ah, baiklah."

Sebelumnya ia hampir tak pernah mengunjungi kamar pribadinya meski mereka sama-sama tinggal di istana yang sama. Hanya saja terletak di tempat yang cukup jauh berkat luasnya istana Nagahama.

Selain itu, gadis itu tak mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya begitu gugup. Mereka tak bertemu sejak tiga hari karena mereka yang harus menyembuhkan luka akibat perang di Shizugatake.

Entah dirinya begitu terpukul akan kepergian Oichi atau tidak, namun mimik wajahnya yang menuliskan ketenangan seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun membuat dirinya tak bisa diam dan menyimpan pertanyaannya.

 **-XxX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/N :** Sebetulnya saya agak terburu-buru bikin chapter kali ini. Kalau ada kesalahan pada typo atau semacamnya, saya hanya bisa memperbaikinya besok. Waktu kerja saya makan waktu 8 jam. Jadi makin sulit membagi waktu.

As always, thanks for reading and mind to review?


	12. Hollow World

**A/ N :** Oke langsung balas review! Lagi-lagi nulis terburu-buru...

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Nah lho, sesama Li tapi beda warna mata...

Scarlet : Hm... kalau soal Ohatsu belum muncul sih ya. Terus, sayang sekali aku gak bikin CAW-nya Ohatsu dan Oeyo.

Blossom : Udah penuh sih ya. Lagian cuma bisa bikin 20 CAW di SW 4-II.

Scarlet : Gyaaah! Aku pengen main SW 4 Empires! Oh anakku! *guncangin Suzu*

Suzu : Awawaaaa! *pusing*

Takatora : *bekuin Scarlet* ...Terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Blossom : Mueheheheh, mas pantat bebek itu sebenarnya pengen lakuin 'ini itu' lho.

Scarlet : Sembarangan ngomong lu, Som! Jangan sop ilerin!

Suzu : ...apa sih yang kalian bicarakan.

Takatora : ... *muka datar*

Suzu : Anak Hana-san? Tapi kenapa sampai ada suara kaca pecah?

Blossom : Okeh! Makasih banyak atas review-nya!

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?) *plak*. Chapter ?-A berisikan rute BAD END. CHAPTER KALI INI AKAN MEMUNCULKAN UNSUR R-15 *janganmaafinsaya-plak*. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 10-A**

 **Hollow World**

 **-XxX-**

Suzu memainkan jemarinya yang beristirahat diatas pahanya. Ia duduk di _roka_ di depan ruangan Takatora, sembari memandang langit malam berbintang yang selalu menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya. Rasa gugup dicampur gelisah yang mempermainkan perasaanya membuatnya tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Tidak, mengapa ia harus gelisah? Takatora hanya menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruangannya. Meski Suzu tak bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, seisi kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan yang tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Sejak ia berjalan mengelilingi kota bersama Oeyo. Suzu tak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia terpukul karena kematian Oichi beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun itu benar jika Takatora sama sekali tak terpukul? Oichi adalah sosok ibu yang tak tergantikan baginya dan bagi Suzu. Tentu saja ia merasa sedih. Namun kenapa ia terlihat seperti tak terjadi apapun?

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam?"

Suzu langsung tersentak kaget dari renungannya. Ia meengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Takatora yang menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan dengan dua gelas teh hijau dibawanya.

"Ah, aku hanya..." Suzu menjernihkan tenggorokannya sembari menyimpan kekhawatirannya. "Itu..." Suzu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke langit. "Karena bulan ini musim panas, bintangnya berkumpul di langit. Jadi aku tak bisa mengabaikannya," jawab Suzu sembari tertawa canggung.

Takatora menaruh nampan itu di belakangnya setelah duduk di samping Suzu. Lalu menawarinya teh yang telah diseduh. "Begitu rupanya," gumam Takatora sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit berbintang. "Kau masih saja menyukai hal seperti ini. Aku tidak mengatakan itu hal yang buruk."

Suzu tertawa kecil sebelum meneguk tehnya. "...Takatora-san hebat. Tehnya sangat harum dan enak." Selama ini dia sering hidup berpindah tempat sendirian, wajar baginya bisa menyeduh teh dan memasak. Sedangkan Suzu yang selama ini selalu dimanjakan oleh orang tua dan bibinya, dia jarang menyentuh peralatan dapur. Sebagai perempuan, tentu ia merasa malu.

Namun dulu ia ingat saat pertama kali membuat _manju_ untuk Takatora saat ia tinggal bersama bibinya, Ryoko. Suzu tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Suzu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku senang, ini pertama kalinya aku meminum teh buatan Tuan. Lalu aku jadi teringat saat aku pertama kali membuatkan _manju_ untuk Tuan."

Takatora terkekeh pelan. "Ya, rasanya sama sekali tidak enak."

Suzu ikut tertawa kecil. "Tapi Tuan bahkan menghabiskan semuanya. 'Aku tak mungkin membuang makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatkan untukku,' kata Takatora-san waktu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Lalu aku juga memberikannya pada Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama. Mereka mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Tuan."

Takatora terdiam mendengar ceritanya sembari meratapi senyuman yang mengembang pada bibir merah jambunya.

"Mereka sangat baik. Ah, selain itu Oeyo-sama sudah tumbuh besar, ya? Aku ingat dulu saat aku pernah menyentuh pipinya. Oeyo-sama sangat menggemaskan. Tapi hari ini aku masih belum menemui Ohatsu-sama dan Chacha-sama. Dulu aku pernah mengajari mereka membuat mahkota bunga, lho! Obaa-sam yang mengajariku membuat mahkota bunga," ucap Suzu tersenyum bangga. Namun kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi sendu. "Andai saja kenangan itu bisa terulang kembali. Andai saja kita hidup bukan di dunia yamg penuh dengan peperangan dan kekacauan. Aku sangat merindukan mereka."

Takatora mengerjapkan mata.

Suzu melirik kearah Takatora, tak sengaja ia telah membuat atmosfer disekitar mereka menjadi berat. "Takatora-san, anu..."

"Bukan salahmu. Sama sekali bukan..." potong Takatora sembari mengalihkan pandangannya menuju angkasa.

"...itu bukan salahmu juga, Tuan." Lalu Suzu menutup rapat bibirnya.

Seisi kepalanya mulai berpikir untuk mencari cara untuk meringankan suasana hatinya. Padahal dari tadi ia berusaha ingin meringankan suasana namun malah terjadi sebaliknya. Mereka berdua masih belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Semua cerita yang menyenangkan yang ada di dalam kepala Suzu ditelan begitu saja.

Sedangkan Takatora berpikir bahwa ia lagi-lagi telah menggagalkannya. Mendengarnya menceritakan masa lalu mereka saat itu, mendengar bahwa ia sangat merindukannya. Dia menyalahkan diri karena telah gagal menyelamatkan mereka. Nagamasa, Oichi dan bibinya. Padahal dulu ia telah meminta Suzu untuk percaya padanya bahwa ia akan membantunya mencarikan kebahagiaannya namun takdir tidak berada di pihaknya.

"Tuan..." Suzu dengan pelan mendekat. Tak sempat menebak mengapa Suzu tiba-tiba mengurangi jarak diantara mereka, kepalanya sudah rebah di atas paha Suzu.

"...Suzu? Apa yang kau-"

"J-Jangan katakan itu! Aku tahu kok! Ini sangat memalukan tapi... Yoshitsugu-san pernah bilang kalau Takatora-san akan merasa lebih nyaman kalau tidur di pangkuanku. Jadi..."

"... kau terlalu mudah dijahili olehnya," ucap Takatora sembari menengadahkan wajahnya pada Suzu yang tersipu, terlihat jelas wajahnya merona kemerahan.

"E-Eh!? Jadi Yoshitsugu-san berbohong kalau Tuan-"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pantas mendapatkan ini, tapi kuakui rasanya sangat nyaman. Terima kasih." Lalu Takatora memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin berhembus lembut, helai demi helai rambut mereka berdua melambai-lambai mengikuti irama naik turun gelombang angin.

"O-Oh, senang mendengarnya." Suzu tertawa kecil.

Hening.

Suzu menatap wajah Takatora yang terlihat begitu nyaman dan tenang. Dia terlihat seperti tak sempat untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tenaganya sejak ia bernaung pada Hidenaga. Dia sudah berjuang keras berkat kepercayaan Hidenaga padanya. Namun ia sama sekali melupakan kondisinya.

Tak hanya itu, Suzu selalu ingin tahu bagaimana dan apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Oichi telah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menyerahkan mimpinya pada mereka. Mengingat hal itu, Suzu berniat untuk menyampaikannya pada Takatora. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia harus bertanya-

"Anu, Takatora-san..."

"Hm?" Takatora masih memejamkan mata.

"Tuan baik-baik saja...?"

Sepasang matanya separuh terbuka mendengar pertanyaan Suzu. Dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah ia membicarakan tentang luka yamg ia dapat saat perang di Shizugatake? "...ya."

"Tuan... tidak merasa lelah?"

Takatora berhenti sejenak lalu menjawab, menjauhi kontak mata dengan gadis bersurai perak tersebut. Menolak untuk terlihat lemah di hadapan gadis itu, tak ingin mengkhawatirkannya. "...tidak."

Sekarang Suzu yakin bahwa Takatora berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir, ia mulai menyadarinya. Dia adalah pria yang memiliki jiwa yang mudah rapuh. Ia tak pernah menyembunyikan rasa pedulinya pada seseorang. Namun sebaliknya, jika seseorang memperdulikan dirinya. Takatora selalu menganggap hal itu tak pantas untuknya dan menyembunyikannya dengan berprilaku seperti orang yang berkepala dingin. Karena itu Suzu paham betul bahwa tak ingin orang terdekatnya ikut merasakan penderitaannya. "Apakah sulit bagi Tuan... untuk mengalami semua ini?"

Tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Takatora. "Suzu?"

Suzu langsung mencegah air matanya agar tak jatuh menetes dengan jemarinya. "Bukan, bukan itu. Takatora-san seharusnya tidak perlu menahan seluruh beban sendirian terus menerus seperti ini. Jika sakit, katakan saja padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir? Setelah semua apa yang terjadi... Aku tahu selama ini Takatora-san menyembunyikan kesedihan Tuan dengan bersikap tegar. Tapi, aku tahu. Karena selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan Tuan."

Takatora bangkit, membetulkan posisinya agar bisa duduk menghadapnya.

"Tuan menyalahkan dirimu dan menolak semua yang telah terjadi. Yang seperti itu, bukanlah Takatora-san yang selama ini kukenal. Saat aku bertemu dengan Oichi-sama, beliau meminta Tuan untuk tetap hidup dengan menghargai nyawamu agar Takatora-san bisa membawa mimpi mereka pada kedamaian. Aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Tuan bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan Tuan berjuang sendirian. Tapi, Tuan-"

"Maaf." Takatora langsung memotong dengan menyandarkan kepala Suzu di dadanya. "Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan olehmu?" Suzu tak menjawab, ia masih menangis. Namun ia memberikan jawaban dengan melingkari lengannya ke punggung kekar pria itu. "Kau benar. Semuanya terasa begitu berat. Sangat."

Suara pria itu bergetar, ia merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Suzu. "...aku sudah berusaha agar bisa meluruskan semuanya. Tapi Oichi-sama..."

Apakah dia... menangis? Tak apa, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Selama ini Suzu belum pernah melihatnya meluapkan emosinya dengan berkeluh kesah dan meneteskan air mata. Sebagian dari diri Suzu merasa lega. "Um, aku mengerti..." Suzu memejamkan mata, memyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar pria itu.

"Perjuanganku semuanya sia-sia...! Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, aku tidak peduli bahwa aku terlalu mementingkan tekad pribadiku. Meski beliau adalah mantan majikanku, aku tidak akan pernah menerima Oichi-sama mati...! Nagamasa-sama sudah mempercayakanku untuk melindungi Oichi-sama tapi aku gagal...!"

"Um, aku mengerti..."

"Bahkan aku akan mati sekalipun... aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Aku ingin melindungi segalanya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apakah kesetiaanku pada tuanku itu salah atau tidak...!" Kali ini pelukannya lebih erat. Terasa sedikit sesak, tapi Suzu tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Um, aku mengerti." Suzu membelai kepalanya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Manusia memang lemah, selalu menyalahkan takdir buruk yang menimpa mereka. Tapi setelah ini, Suzu ingin melihat Takatora berdiri dari segala yang telah menguji hatinya.

Takatora berhenti bicara namun masih belum mau melepas Suzu. _Kimono_ pada bagian bahunya sedikit basah, menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar menangis. Namun Suzu merasa sedikit senang, selama ini ia jarang menunjukkan wajah aslinya. Sekarang ia sudah tahu semua wajah yang ia sembunyikan. "Dasar. Dikasihani olehmu... aku sungguh bukan seperti pendekar yang kau kagumi. Tapi, terima kasih." Takatora melepas dekapannya dan menatap Suzu.

Suzu menyinggungkan senyuman pada bibirnya. "Sama-sama. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun kok."

Takatora mengerjapkan mata lalu tangannya berpindah menuju wajah Suzu, menyeka bulir air mata yang membasahi mata indahnya. "Kau juga menangis..."

"Ah, sungguh?" Suzu tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menyeka matanya dengan jemarinya. "Disaat Tuan sedih, tentu saja aku juga merasakannya..."

"Begitu 'kah...?" Takatora menurunkan tangannya. Mereka kembali terdiam. Menyadari jarak mereka begitu dekat, namum Suzu terlalu khawatir untuk bergerak mengingat hening yang menyambut mereka.

"Suzu..." Suzu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap pria itu. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, jalan dimana kau bisa bahagia tanpa menderita seperti ini." Suzu mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Kau... harus menjauh dariku, menjauh dari perang. Semuanya..."

"...eh?"

Nada suaranya masih terdengar lembut, namun biji mata birunya tak sama sekali tak menatapnya. Menghindari pertanyaan yang memenuhi seisi kepala Suzu. "Jika kau sungguh ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia, jika kau sungguh ingin menjauh dari kekejaman dunia ini... kau bisa melarikan diri. Tak ada yang orang yang akan menghalangimu, semuanya hanya demi keselamatanmu."

Suzu terbungkam, tak bisa menjawab apapun. Sepasang matanya masih membulat sempurna.

"Kau tak pernah mungkin bisa bertahan. Perempuan sepertimu tak sepantasnya mengotori tangannya yang bukan demi dirimu sendiri. Karena itu kau harus bertanya pada dirimu apakah kau benar-benar ingin berada disini untuk berjuang demi dirimu sendiri. Bertempur dan mencucurkan darah, apakah itu jalan hidupmu untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini atau bukan. Kau harus memutuskannya. Karena itu..."

"Maksud Tuan... aku harus meninggalkan segala yang kumiliki?"

"Ya. Dengan meninggalkan segalanya, kau bisa mengulangnya dari awal. Dan membuat jalan kehidupanmu yang baru tanpa harus mengotori tanganmu menghadapi kekejaman dunia. Dengan demikian, kau akan bahagia."

"T-Tidak... aku tidak mau! Jika aku meninggalkan segalanya, artinya aku akan..."

Takatora memindahkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. "'Akan'...?"

"...aku akan... tak pernah ada disisi Takatora-san." Tangannya menarik pelan jubah biru Takatora. Dilema oleh dua pintu yang tak ia ingin buka, sorot matanya yang sendu membuat Takatora tak sanggup memandangnya.

Takatora terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa menarik ucapannya kembali. Namun demi dirinya, ia harus mengatakannya. "Itu sama saja. Jika kau tetap berada di sisiku, kau takkan pernah bisa bahagia."

"Tidak! Tuan salah! Justru karena Takatora-san... adalah alasan kebahagiaanku." Ia mencengkram lebih kuat pakaian Takatora. "Meninggalkan semua yang telah Tuan berikan padaku, aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya...! Semuanya sangat berarti untukku. Berkatmu, aku sudah menemukan alasan aku bertahan hidup. Seberapa besar bahagianya diriku terselamatkan olehmu, Tuan mungkin takkan pernah tahu. Karena itu, aku tak ingin pergi meninggalkan Takatora-san!"

Takatora sudah pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Meski dulu hatinya terasa hangat dan lapang mendengarnya, kini ia tak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari ucapannya itu lagi.

"...Apakah aku tidak bisa untuk mencintai Tuan?"

Hening serta angin sepoi berhembus lembut seketika menyambut kedua belah pihak. Sepasang manik biru laut itu membulat sempurna ketika Takatora mendengar pengakuannya, kemudian ia menurunkan kelopak matanya.

Akhirnya dia telah mengatakannya. Untaian kata yang ingin Takatora keluarkan dari hatinya yang hendak meledak. Untaian kata yang ingin dan tidak ingin Takatora dengarkan. Ingin ia katakan namun tak bisa ia katakan. Karena itu hanyalah perkataan yang bisa menghancurkan segalanya.

Ia sama sekali tak salah dengar berkat keheningan dan kesunyian yang menyambut malam. Angin musim panas yang berhembus lembut membawa untaian kata gadis itu ke sepasang telinganya.

Suzu mencengkram erat dadanya yang sudah terasa sesak dan berat. Tubuhnya tak dapat berhenti bergemetar oleh isakan kesedihannya. Ia tetap menurunkan kepala, tak sanggup untuk memandang wajah Takatora. Hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan rapat untuk menahan air mata yang hendak kembali menetes dari kelopak matanya.

Suzu mencintainya.

Itu sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat bahwa ia tak ingin jauh darinya. Untuk hidup bahagia bersama layaknya sebuah dongeng adalah mimpi yang ingin ia raih.

Namun mimpi tetaplah mimpi, takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Takatora sangat sadar akan hal itu. Jika Suzu mengatakan bahwa mimpi itu bisa menjadi kenyataan, jawaban Takatora adalah mustahil. Baginya, kebahagiaan yang diberikan dan memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya sangat mustahil.

"Kau harus melupakan itu," ucap Takatora sembari melepas cengkraman sebelah tangan Suzu pada jubahnya dengan perlahan.

Sepasang mata Suzu terbuka lebar seketika, menengadahkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap pria itu. Meminta sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berkumpul lewat sorot matanya. Takatora telah menduga air muka yang terukir jelas pada wajah manisnya. Ia memiliki alasan yang akan ia buktikan pada Suzu. "Kenapa...?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kau takkan mungkin bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau cari."

Suzu menggeleng kencang dan menahan tangan besar Takatora dengan kedua tangannya.

Sepasang alis pria itu menyempit begitu Suzu masih bersikeras. "...Suzu. Jangan membuatku mengatakannya. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Alasan mengapa Oichi-sama telah pergi, Nagamasa-sama dan bibimu, adalah karena ketidakberdayaanku. Jika kau tetap bersamaku, aku akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu."

Suzu tak menjawab, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Itukah alasan Takatora? Apakah dia serius ingin Suzu melupakan perasaannya itu?

"Coba kau pikirkan, aku adalah pria yang tidak tahu apa arti kesetiaan yang sesungguhnya. Melayani sang tuan hingga akhir yang seharusnya seorang prajurit penuhi meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa adalah kesetiaan. Mereka tak mengakui keberadaanku. Suatu saat, mungkin aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau adalah keluarga bagi Hashiba. Sedangkan aku hanyalah prajurit yang tak paham arti kesetiaan. Dengan aku meninggalkanmu, semua yang kau berikan padaku dan yang kuberikan padamu akan sia-sia."

Suzu masih tak menjawab. Hanya mendengar masa depan yang akan terukir pada takdir mereka berdua lewat mulut pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Jika tanganku terselip sedikit saja, mungkin kau takkan bisa bertahan hidup. Bahkan tak ada jaminan apakah kau atau aku masih bisa bernapas esok hari. Ketidakmampuan dan ketidakberdayaanku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa kita berdua. Jika aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu, apakah aku masih pantas menerima cintamu...!?" Takatora berusaha mempertahankan nada suaranya yang hampir membuat Suzu ketakutan. Gadis itu melepas genggamannya.

"T-Tapi... aku tetap... tidak mau meninggalkan Tuan."

Takatora menggertakkan gigi, mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul lantai kayu _roka_ dengan keras. Suzu memekik kaget. Untuk apa dia bersikeras untuk tetap bersamanya kalau masa depan gadis itu hanyalah kekosongan? Segala emosi pria itu akhirnya meledak. "Aku mengatakan ini demi dirimu, Suzu! Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, tanpa diriku pun kau pasti bisa bahagia. Kau tahu semuanya akan percuma jika aku terus berusaha melindungimu! Selalu ada pengecualian untuk segalanya! Nagamasa-sama, Oichi-sama dan bibimu, kau akan berakhir seperti mereka! Apa tidak masalah bagimu!?"

Kedua tangan mungil Suzu berpindah mencengkram _kimono_ merah gelapnya. Tubuhnya bergemetar dan ia terlalu takut untuk memandang Takatora. "Jika aku mati demi Takatora-san, itu tak apa. Aku tetap bahagia asalkan Tuan tetap bertahan hidup..."

Takatora mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak apa, katamu? Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bercanda!" Tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Suzu dengan kuat. "Bagaimana dengan diriku!? Aku tak mungkin bisa menerima jika kau akan mati hanya demi diriku yang tidak berdaya!"

"T-Takatora-san...!" Suzu menjerit ketakutan, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa nyawa yang melayang akibat ketidakmampuanku!? Mereka yang sangat berharga bagiku, secara bergantian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja." Takatora mendengus dengan getir. "'Demi diriku', kau bilang? Kau mencintaiku tapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintai dirimu sendiri! Cinta tak semudah itu...!"

Suzu hanya bisa terdiam bergemetar mendengar teriakan yang terlepas oleh pria yang dihadapannya. Sepasang matanya kembali basah akan air matanya.

Dia tak akan bisa mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

"Kita tak memiliki penyelamat hidup, harapan takkan terkabulkan dan doa takkan tersampaikan. Meski kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tetapi kau tak memiliki harapan pada dirimu sendiri! Buktinya kau sama sekali tak bersedih saat kau mengatakan kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu demi kebodohanku. Yang benar saja...! Kita berdua tak memiliki masa depan yang pasti!"

Napas Suzu bergetar, ia masih menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya pada wajahnya. Melihat gadis itu tak dapat menjawab apapun dan hanya bisa menangis, Takatora berusaha menenangkan diri, lalu memindahkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Suzu dengan lembut. Memintanya untuk berkontak mata. Biru bertemu dengan merah, pandangan pria itu terkunci melihat linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku." Kini lantunan nadanya berubah lembut namun terisi penuh penyesalan. "Hanya ini jalan yang bisa kau tempuh agar kau tidak menderita. Jika ada cara lain agar aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku bisa terus mencintaimu. Tapi jalan itu tak pernah ada. Karena itu kau tak mungkin bisa mencintaiku. Dan aku tak mungkin bisa mencintaimu. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku padamu, Suzu. Demi diriku, demi dirimu dan demi takdir kita berdua."

Lagi-lagi, pancaran cahaya pada manik merahnya sirna, sorot mata yang kosong penuh kesengsaraan. Suzu dengan lemah melepas genggaman pria itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Um, aku mengerti... Kurasa memang inilah waktunya untuk berpisah." Seulas senyuman sedih mengembang pada bibirnya yang tipis.

Ah, padahal ia sudah siap untuk mendengarkan ucapan selamat tinggal darinya. Namun tetap saja menyakitkan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Takatora takkan pernah bisa menarik kembali waktu dan perkataannya. Suzu mengerti bahwa Takatora melakukan hal yang baik demi dirinya, selalu. Namun Takatora menyadari bahwa perkataannya baru saja bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan Suzu dari kehidupannya.

Namun ketika melihat senyumannya, Takatora tahu betul bagaimana kepribadian gadis itu. Selalu mengiyakan apapun yang menurutnya benar. Jika Takatora tak ingin dirinya menderita, maka ia harus melupakan segalanya.

Segalanya yang ia tahu tentang pria itu.

Demi Takatora, pria yang ia cintai, ia mau melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Karena, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Dan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sebesar itukah perasaanmu padaku...?" bisik Takatora.

Pria itu kembali menangkap pergelangan Suzu. "Tuan-?" Suzu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dalam sepersekian detik kemudian Takatora telah menekan bibirnya pada bibir lembut milik gadis itu.

Itu adalah kecupan pertama kali yang Suzu rasakan. Kepalanya sampai terantuk pada dinding karena dorongan Takatora begitu kuat. Ia memindahkan tangannya menuju belakang kepala Suzu, menahannya agar ia tak dapat melawan dan memutuskan ciuman. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mengusap punggungnya. Merasa belum cukup, dia menjilat bagian bawah bibir Suzu sebelum menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Suzu.

Tubuh gadis itu seolah-olah seperti terkena sambaran petir, seluruh tubuhnya mulai melemah dan bergemetar akan setiap kontaknya. Suzu yang tak tahu bagaimana meresponnya hanya bisa mendesah dan mencengkram jubah biru Takatora dengan kuat.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, bibir Takatora menjamah leher kurus Suzu, memberi tanda pada kulitnya.

"T-Takatora-san...!" pekik gadis itu pelan sembari menguatkan cengkram jubahnya.

Kepalanya memanas namun jemarinya terasa dingin, degup jantungnya terpompa kencang. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang telah membuat Takatora melakukan hal seperti ini. Tetapi tetap saja, Takatora tak bisa menahan lebih lama. Segala emosi yang ia simpan sudah tak bisa dipertahankan, dadanya sudah terasa berat dan sesak. Hasrat untuk mengisi kehampaan di dalam diri Takatora kelak, telah menguasai akal sehatnya.

Hanya memikirkan kenyataan bahwa Suzu mencintainya.

Sedangkan dirinya tak dapat mencintainya.

Apakah ada balasan yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya?

Takatora pun memutuskan kecupan lalu menatapnya lekat, tapi masih menahan tubuh mungil gadis itu. "Maaf, aku tahu ini terdengar egois. Tetapi biarkan aku melakukannya. Setidaknya sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin mendekatkan diri padamu." Suaranya berbisik, Suzu yang masih merasa sekujur tubuhnya meleleh, belum bisa menjawab. Tak hanya itu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat raut wajah Takatora yang memancarkan hasrat untuk memiliki dirinya.

Malam ini, sudah banyak hal yang belum pernah ia ketahui tentang pria itu, semuanya baru untuknya. Namun tak lama lagi, ia takkan melihat semua itu di masa yang akan datang.

Di saat akhirnya pria itu melepas jalinan tangannya dengan gadis itu.

Di saat akhirnya pria itu melepas pandangannya pada gadis itu.

Dan di saat pria itu berjalan menjauh tak akan terlihat lagi oleh gadis itu.

Semuanya, ikatan mereka takkan bisa tersambung dan akan berakhir.

Setelah menarik napas untuk mengatur ketidakteraturan detak jantungnya, Suzu hanya tersenyum, memberinya jawaban untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Takatora terpana, menatapnya tak menyangka Suzu akan menerimanya. "...Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?"

"...Habis ini pertama kalinya aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan Tuan. Apapun caranya aku ingin melakukannya demi Tuan. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya..." lirihnya.

"...Apakah tidak masalah bagimu jika orang itu adalah aku?"

"Justru karena Takatora-san, aku tidak menginginkan orang lain selain Tuan." Suzu meraih wajah Takatora dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Karena aku sangat mencintai Takatora-san..."

"..." Takatora terdiam sejenak, pandangannya seolah-olah tenggelam pada iris merah berkilauan pada matanya yang indah. Namun dirinya telah tenggelam terlalu dalam oleh kasih sayang gadis itu.

Dia lalu menopang lengannya di punggung dan kakinya kemudian menggendong Suzu masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu membaringkannya diatas _futon_. Ia telah menutup rapat pintu kamar, membiarkan jendela terbuka namun menutup tirainya. Membiarkan angin malam menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Anu... Takatora-san...?" Suzu mengedipkan matanya kebingungan. Belum sempat ia bergerak, Takatora menumpukan lengan disamping kepala Suzu.

"Jangan bergerak," tegasnya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya bergerak keatas menyentuh pinggangnya, jemarinya membuka _obi_ -nya. Ia menurunkan kepala untuk kembali menjamah leher Suzu. Perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak kecil Suzu demi merasakan kehangatan serta aroma manisnya.

"E-eh...? Takatora-san... _Obi_ -ku, kenapa...?" desah Suzu mulai panik, ia menahan lengan Takatora yang hendak melepas _obi_ -nya. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat seakan dirinya terkurung berkat tubuh Suzu yang lebih kecil dari Takatora.

"Ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu, akan sulit bagiku untuk berhenti. Kau sendiri mengatakan kalau tidak akan menghentikanku." Setelah melepas _obi_ -nya dan _kimono_ -nya mulai longgar, tangannya bergerak meraih wajah Suzu. "Tutup matamu..."

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia memejamkan rapat matanya sembari menahan ujung lengan _kimono_ -nya dengan erat. Tak sempat bertanya 'mengapa' ia harus menurutinya. Merasa jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, ia terlalu takut untuk melawan. Tak hanya itu, aroma serta napasnya yang menyapu kulit wajah Suzu membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemah. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, Suzu sama sekali tak tahu.

Pria itu memandang wajahnya sejenak. Jika dilihat dari dekat kemolekan wajahnya, itu sudah cukup menyesakkan napasnya. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil, juga rapuh, kulit putih pucatnya yang hampir menandingi pualam, pipinya merona kemerahan membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan serta rambut perak yang halus seperti sutra dan mata merah rubinya yang sangat indah dan bulu mata yang melentik sedikit lembab oleh setitik bulir air mata yang masih tertinggal.

Dirinya yang bodoh baru menyadari betapa menawan gadis itu. Memikirkan bahwa dia telah tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi satu-satunya perempuan-

Yang terlalu ia cintai.

 _'Menawan... sangat menawan. Berpikir untuk menyingkirkannya dari genggamanku- aku benar-benar bodoh. Tetapi, menghargainya dengan menyimpannya sejauh mungkin agar tak ada satu pun yang dapat menemukannya, kurasa itu adalah jalan yang lebih baik. Untuk dirinya, dan untuk diriku.'_

Suzu hanya bisa terbaring lemah diatas _futon_. Napasnya seolah-olah direbut akan setiap sentuhannya tadi. Takatora mulai menurunkan kepalanya, mengisap kulit tulang selangkanya lalu berganti menggigitnya.

"Hyah...!" Suzu memekik kesakitan, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat sembari mencengkram jubah biru Takatora.

Sadar karena telah menyakitinya, Takatora berusaha keras untuk menarik keinginannya untuk menyentuh Suzu. "...Maaf." Pria itu beranjak lalu kembali mengeratkan _obi_ pada _kimono_ gadis itu. Sekali lagi ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Suzu memaksakan diri untuk mengabulkan hasratnya untuk mendorongnya lebih dekat, namun pada akhirnya Suzu begitu ketakutan. Tak hanya itu, baginya, Suzu- "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau... terlalu berharga bagiku."

Netra merahnya membulat, lalu menurun. Menyadari bahwa kalimat itu terdengar kosong bagi Suzu. Sama sekali tidak merasakan kepuasan oleh hatinya. Merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah benda keramat yang tak tersentuh oleh Takatora.

Berpikir bahwa mereka akan berada di pandangan yang berbeda- dunia yang berbeda. Kalimat itu sama sekali tak membuatnya bahagia. Apa artinya menjadi orang yang istimewa jika mereka akan berpisah? Apa artinya menjadi orang yang istimewa jika mereka takkan bisa lagi menyembuhkan penderitaan mereka masing-masing? Suzu ingin mengatakannya. Namun, ia tahu bahwa itu akan merusak segalanya.

Demi itu, ia hanya menyimpan kesepiannya sendirian.

Demi Takatora dan demi dirinya.

Ia harus berhenti mengejarnya kebahagiannya yang sesungguhnya.

Ia takkan pernah bisa meraihnya.

"Maaf sudah memaksamu untuk melakukan ini denganku," ucapnya sembari membantunya bangkit dari _futon._

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum. Senyuman palsu yang tidak ingin ia gunakan. "Jika itu bisa membuat Tuan tenang, aku tak keberatan. Lagipula, aku juga ingin membantu Tuan. Selama ini, aku selalu saja dilindungi. Jadi Takatora-san tak perlu cemas lagi. Setelah aku pergi, aku tidak akan pernah menginjak medan perang bersamamu. Berkat Tuan, nyawaku akan aman. Terima kasih... atas segalanya."

Hentikan, Takatora tak ingin mendengar rasa terima kasihnya. Ia tak pantas menerimanya.

"Anu, apakah aku boleh mengirim surat untukmu jika aku sudah berada di sana, Tuan?"

Setidaknya jika itu dapat mengurangi kesepiannya yang akan datang, ia bersedia melakukan apapun meski ia sangat jauh dari jangkauan. "...Ya, tentu." Takatora mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya kebawah menuju kelopak mata lalu terakhir pada bibirnya. Mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

Air mata mereka takkan terjawab, hati mereka takkan bersatu. Di dalam hati mereka yang paling dalam, mereka berdua tetap ingin bersama. Namun masa depan serta takdir tak akan bisa menjamin nyawa masing-masing diantara mereka.

Melepas, mungkin hanya itulah jawaban yang terbaik.

 **-XxX-**

"Mohon maaf telah menganggu, Onene-sama."

Suzu yang secara tiba-tiba meminta untuk masuk. Nene menyuruh pelayan istana untuk mempersilahkan Suzu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa, Suzu-chan? Di malam hari seperti ini-" Pertanyaan Nene langsung terpotong ketika ia melihat wajah Suzu yang pucat, matanya membengkak dan tubuhnya begitu lemah. "Kau kenapa, Suzu-chan!?"

Suzu bergegas duduk di hadapan Nene lalu menunduk dalam kepalanya. "Onene-sama, aku punya permintaan. Mohon berikan aku izin untuk berangkat dari sini."

Nene tak pernah menyangka Suzu akan meminta permohonan padanya. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa?" tanya Nene semakin kebingungan. Ia meminta dayang untuk segera menghimbau suaminya.

"Aku..."

Suzu berhenti sejenak. Di dalam benaknya, ia tak ingin berbohong. Namun ia harus mencari alasan agar ia dapat meninggalkan istana dengan segera.

"Selama ini, aku merasa tak berguna untuk membalas hutang budiku pada Hideyoshi-sama dan Onene-sama. Aku sudah tak sanggup hidup di tengah peperangan. Mohon maafkan aku."

Nene tak bisa berkata-kata, ia bergegas menghampiri Suzu dan membantunya mengangkat wajahnya. "Suzu-chan, kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti membalas kebaikan pada kami. Kami bersyukur kau bisa bertahan hidup hingga kini. Mengikuti medan perang pun tak apa. Lagipula bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya kalau kau tidak perlu melibatkan diri di medan perang?"

"Aku sangat menyesal, Onene-sama. Mohon maafkan aku karena telah mengabaikan nasihatmu."

Lalu Hideyoshi masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Nene?" Lalu pandangannya berpindah kearah Suzu. "Oh, Suzu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami?" Hideyoshi segera duduk di samping Nene.

"Omae-sama. Suzu-chan bilang dia ingin berangkat meninggalkan istana."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku... akan pergi ke Pulau Sado. Disana adalah tempat kelahiran ibuku." Hideyoshi dan Nene menatap Suzu dengan tatapan penuh simpati.

"Ah, jadi kamu sangat merindukan orang tuamu? Baiklah," jawab Hideyoshi sambil manggut.

"Tapi, Omae-sama..."

"Tak apa, Nene. Sekali-kali kita harus membiarkan Suzu pergi, dia butuh waktu sendirian. Nah, kau boleh kembali ke sini kapan saja, Suzu."

Suzu kembali menundukkan kepala. "Terima kasih banyak, Hideyoshi-sama. Aku juga sangat bersyukur telah mengizinkanku tinggal bersama kalian selama ini."

Hideyoshi mengangguk. "Nah, kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarmu kesana."

"Anu, maaf menyela. Takatora-san... yang akan mengantarku kesana."

"Oh, kalau begitu semuanya sudah beres! Nah, karena sudah larut kau harus tidur secepatnya agar kau tidak kelelahan di perjalanan besok."

"Ya, Hideyoshi-sama.

 **-XxX-**

Malam berganti pagi, pancaran sinar matahari masih belum nampak sepenuhnya.

Takatora memerintah beberapa prajurit dari pasukannya untuk mengemas semua barangnya yang kemudian dibawa ke dalak kapal.

Jemarinya menyentuh bel kecil yang dikalungkan pada lehernya. "Ini... hal yang baik, 'kan?" Ia berharap kedua orang tua dan bibinya dapat menjawabnya. Sadar bahwa ia takkan mendapat jawaban, pikirannya mulai terarah pada kehidupannya kelak di tempat yang asing. Takkan ada orang yang ia kenal. Sendirian tanpa ada Takatora dan yang lain berada di tempat itu. Hari-hari yang mereka habiskan takkan berulang.

Takatora berjalan menghampiri Suzu yang tengah menantikan matahari terbit. Namun kekosongan pada matanya masih belum berubah sejak malam itu. Matanya membengkak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata, bahkan ia terlihat sama sekali belum tidur.

"Suzu... kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh memberi pertanyaan itu padanya padahal dia sendiri telah menyadarinya. Namun tak ada ucapan yang lain yang muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"...ya." Suaranya terdengar begitu kecil. Ia masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

Takatora perlahan menaruh tangannya diatas pundak Suzu. Mempertemukan masing-masing netra mereka. Dahi Takatora berkerut ketika memandang tatapan kosong gadis itu tak berubah. "Suzu..."

"...Tuan tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Nada suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan menentramkan hati. Namun Takatora tahu bahwa ia menyembunyikannya.

Ia tak pantas untuk menyangkalnya.

Takatora dan Suzu.

Mereka berdua telah saling berbohong dan memalsukan hasrat mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Takatora membelai rambut Suzu dengan lembut, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi gadis itu. Tangannya perlahan mengusap pipinya. Suzu memejamkan matanya dengan gugup dan takut akan sentuhan Takatora.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat..."

Takatora tak bergeming. Memandang manik merah Suzu yang separuh terbuka namun tak ikut membalas tatapnnya. Kemudian Takatora memindahkan tangannya pada tangan Suzu, mengiringnya masuk ke dalam kapal. "Ya, ayo..."

Para prajurit mulai menaikkan jangkar. Kapal itu mulai berlayar kearah timur laut. Suzu memandang laut yang berkilauan oleh pancaran matahari, gelombangnya bergerak tenang dan angin berhembus lembut menyapu wajahnya.

"Indah, ya?" gumam Suzu. Takatora masih belum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan gadis bermanik merah itu.

"...kau benar. Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kau melihat laut?"

Suzu mengangguk.

Takatora ingin menarik ucapannya. Memang benar bahwa Suzu pertama kali melihatnya, namun itu artinya ini terakhir kali ia akan memandang laut yang sama berdua dengannya.

 **-XxX-**

Mereka sampai di Pulau Sado pada sore hari. Para prajurit segera membawakan barang dan perbekalan ke dalam kediaman rumah mendiang ibu Suzu. Rumah tua itu begitu luas, hanya berdebu dan kotor karena tak ada yang merawatnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Suzu membiarkan kelelahan menguasai kesadarannya. Ia duduk di _roka,_ menyandarkan kepala ke tiang kayu. _Onigiri_ yang di tangannya hanya menyisakan satu gigitan.

Setelah selesai mengurus segala kekurangan, Takatora bergegas mencari Suzu di _roka._ Setiap melihat gadis itu dalam keadaan lemah, hatinya tak bisa tenang.

Ia menempatkan posisinya di hadapan Suzu. Matanya terpejam, ritme napasnya pelan dan lembut, kulitnya masih pucat tak berubah. Takatora melihat setetes bulir air mata yang ada di mata kiri Suzu.

Takatora mulai menyesali perbuatannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakulan demi dirimu...?" lirihnya sembari mengecup kelopak mata kirinya.

"Takatora-san...?" Suzu akhirnya bangun, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Jemari Takatora mengusap mata Suzu dengan lembut.

"Kau seharusnya tidur di dalam. Mereka sudah menyiapkan _futon_."

"Baik..." Suzu bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan. Melihatnya berjalan terhuyung, Takatora bergegas membantunya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Suzu mengganti _kimono_ -nya sebelum mengisitirahatkan diri dalam _futon_. Takatora menunggunya selesai mengganti pakaian di luar kamar.

Tiba-tiba Takatora mendengar suara gedebuk yang cukup keras. Selain itu, ia juga mendengar suara isakan tangis Suzu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Takatora langsung memasuki kamar, di dapatinya Suzu yang duduk di membelakangi sebuah cermin. _Kimono_ putih yang ia kenakan longgar sehingga mengekspos tubuh rampingnya. Suzu menutup wajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Suzu, mengapa kau-" Tangannya berhenti bergerak memasang kimono Suzu ketika pandangannya terarah ke kulit punggung Suzu.

Takatora tak pernah tahu di tubuhnya terdapat bekas luka bakar. Luka yang ia dapat saat ia terkurung sendirian di dalam Istana Odani. Tubuhnya terhimpit oleh reruntuhan kayu yang panas.

"Kau... luka ini..."

Tangisannya yang kencang masih belum berhenti. Takatora mengusap air matanya, lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Selama ini, aku tak ingin melihatnya. Aku berusaha menganggap luka ini tak pernah ada...! Tapi kenapa...?" Suzu berhenti berbicara sejenak, kesulitan berbicara akibat isakan tangisnya. "Hatiku terasa lebih sakit ketika Tuan akan pergi meninggalkanku..."

Takatora mengeratkan dekapan, napasnya kini sangat berat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Suzu.

Andai saja ia lebih cepat menemukannya.

Andai saja ia sempat menenangkan raganya saat itu. Suzu takkan pernah mendapatkan luka bakar itu.

Takatora mendaratkan kecupan pada bekas luka punggungnya tersebut. Kemudian berpindah pada tengkuk leher Suzu. "T-Tuan..." desahnya pelan sembari menahan lengan Takatora yang melingkari perutnya. Lalu menengadahkan wajah gadis itu, memberikan ciuman pada bibir merah jambunya- begitu dalam. Berharap dapat mengurangi kepiluan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain merasakan kelembutan bibir tipisnya itu.

Ia tahu percuma untuk menyesalinya, segalanya takkan bisa kembali seperti semula.

 **-XxX-**

Malam kembali silih berganti, Takatora memerintah bawahannya untuk bersiap-siap untuk kembali menuju istana.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, tatapan gadis itu seolah-olah memintanya untuk menemaninya lebih lama lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali. Jaga dirimu." Lalu Takatora meraih tangannya. "Akan kupastikan kau aman disini. Karena itu aku minta padamu jangan pernah pergi dari pulau ini sampai perang benar-benar berakhir. Jika saat itu telah tiba, aku akan datang padamu."

Suzu masih tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, raut wajahnya masih belum berubah, begitu pula kekosongan pada manik merahnya.

"Tuan berbohong..."

Takatora mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku ingin percaya. Aku sangat ingin percaya pada Takatora-san. Aku ingin percaya, tetapi Tuan tidak mau memberiku alasan untuk percaya padamu...!" Suzu melepas genggaman pada tangannya, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"...kau benar." Takatora kemudian berbalik. "Jika kau membenciku, itu sudah wajar. Setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu, aku takkan bisa menariknya kembali."

"Tapi aku tetap mencintai Takatora-san!"

"Suzu, aku takkan mengulang perkataanku. Aku tak pantas... tak bisa menarik kata-kataku. Karena itu, aku ingin kau melupakan semuanya. Jangan membuat dirimu menderita lebih jauh."

Tidak bisa. Apapun yang akan Suzu katakan takkan ada artinya. Ia telah memutuskan ikatan mereka sepenuhnya, takkan pernah tersambung lagi.

Percuma. Semuanya percuma.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pun sama, aku juga tidak akan membuat Tuan menderita. Karena itu, aku akan mengembalikan segalanya... dan mengakhirinya sekarang juga." Suzu beringsut mundur, meremas pakaian pada dadanya. "Apakah Tuan tahu? Sejujurnya, aku berharap banyak padamu. Kukira hanya Tuan yang akan memperlakukanku dengan istimewa. Terima kasih atas segala yang Tuan berikan padaku selama ini." Suzu membungkuk dalam lalu kembali menuju kediamannya tanpa berbalik atau pun menoleh ke belakang.

Takatora menoleh, menatapnya gadis itu menjauh dari pandangannya sampai sosoknya tak terlihat. Pria itu berjalan memasuki kapal, memerintah pasukannya untuk segera berangkat kembali menuju istana.

 **-XxX-**

Gadis itu memandang pohon sakura yang bermekaran di taman. Tiap helai daun bunga yang berjatuhan mengingatkannya akan salju.

"Apakah dia juga melupakanku?"

Gadis bersurai perak itu menghela napas. "Aku... sudah tidak ingat. Kapan dia meninggalkanku. Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Aku juga sudah tidak ingat bagaimana wajah dan suaranya. Tapi aku sangat merindukannya. Apakah tidak apa jika aku menunggunya disini?"

 **-XxX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XxX-**

Berhari, berminggu, berbulan, dan bertahun. Suzu masih menunggu, tatapan matanya yang kosong menatap lurus pohon yang tak berdaun yang berganti setiap musim. Lalu memandang ke langit yang menurunkan butiran salju yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahu, membiarkan setiap tetes salju mencair diatas telapak tangannya. Rambut peraknya mulai tumbuh panjang hampir menyapu lantai.

"...belum datang. Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih menunggu? Siapa... yang aku tunggu? Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Apakah tidak masalah jika aku melupakannya? Um, kurasa... tidak mengetahui apapun lebih baik daripada mengetahui. Aku sudah berada di tempat yang tenang. Meski aku tak punya tujuan, kurasa seperti ini... lebih baik. 'Dia' pasti juga akan tenang."

Senyuman lega terbentuk pada bibirnya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata, merasakan semilir angin yang mengusap kulit wajahnya, mengibarkan tiap helai rambut peraknya. "Aku benar, 'kan?"

 **-XxX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **NEVER END**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/ N :** Dark side saya muncul lagi. Saya udah usahain supaya rating-nya gak M wkwkwk. Yosh, nantikan rute anti bad end-nya ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review!


	13. Scenery of Tomorrow

**A/ N :** Oke, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena chapter kali ini bukanlah chapter 10-B. Tanpa basa basi selamat membaca! Balas review dulu.

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Scarlet : Hooh, syukurlah kalau gak sampai rating M wkwkwk.

Blossom : Kalau gitu mari kita rilis rating M oneshotnya nak Suzu sama lakinya. *cling*

Scarlet : Eh diam lu, som. Jangan asal ngomong!

Takatora : *bekuin Blossom*

Suzu : *tendang Blossom yang membeku jauh-jauh*

Scarlet : ...eh? Apa artinya kalian tidak mau? Atau terlalu malu?

Takatora : Ha? *siap-siap bekuin Scarlet*

Suzu : Kalau kamu mengulangi ucapanmu barusan. Aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan lehermu lho. *evil smile*

Scarlet : A-Ampuni hamba... *sujud gaje* Makasih udah review!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Mwahahaha, kurang greget? Lain kali aku usahain lebih greget! Mwahahaha!

Scarlet : Diam lu, Sima Yi palsu. Jangan sampe bikin fic ini jadi naik rating-nya woi!

Blossom : Eeeh...

Scarlet : Oke, selain itu. Kami mohon maaf kalau ekspektasi mz Rosy gak begitu tersampaikan. Sejujurnya saya jadi bingung menyusun plot, tapi... ganbaru yo.

Blossom : Yosh, makasih udah review!

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Todo Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?). Chapter ?-A berisikan bad end! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 10 A**

 **Part II**

 **Scenery of Tomorrow**

 **-XxX-**

Seharusnya ia lebih awal untuk membawa gadis itu jauh dari dunia luar. Jika tidak, mereka takkan pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini.

Netra biru milik pria itu terkunci pada pulau yang telah jauh dari pandangan, belum memindahkan arah matanya sama sekali. Seisi kepalanya masih tak luput dari ucapan perempuan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

 _"Aku ingin percaya pada Tuan, tetapi Takatora-san tidak mau memberiku alasan untuk percaya padamu...!"_

Gadis itu mungkin benar. Tidak, dia memang benar.

Selama ini gadis itu selalu berusaha agar bisa meringankan beban yang ia pikul. Dia berkata bahwa ia takkan membiarkannya berjuang sendirian. Ingin menyeimbangkan kebaikan yang tumbuh diantara mereka berdua.

Namun yang ia berikan tak seperti yang gadis itu harapkan, begitu pula dirinya.

Akan tetapi, dia harus melakukannya demi menjaga nyawa serta menjauhkannya dari ketidakteraturan yang mengguncang negeri ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada mantan tuannya, Nagamasa dan Oichi serta Ryouko. Hanya terdapat satu pintu yang bisa dibuka olehnya. Pintu dimana gadis itu dapat hidup tentram dan damai tanpa harus mengetahui situasi dunia luar, tanpa harus mengotori kedua tangannya. Gadis murni dan tak bersalah sepertinya tak pantas mengalami perang penuh kekacauan yang tak pernah berakhir. Bahkan dirinya selalu bimbang setiap kali ia menebas musuh di hadapannya. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk terlibat dalam perang agar dirinya bisa lebih berguna untuk orang lain.

Dia terlalu baik, terlalu baik untuknya. Tak sepatutnya memberikan kebaikan hatinya pada pria itu. Karena baginya kebaikan gadis itu membuat hatinya berat. Dirinya semakin bimbang untuk membiarkan gadis berhati murni itu berdiri di sisinya.

Karena itu, ia memutuskan ikatannya dengan orang terdekatnya agar mereka tidak akan pernah merasakan kepiluan yang sama seperti dirinya. Selain itu, ia tak berhak mendapat kasih sayang serta cintanya.

Manusia pada akhirnya akan sendirian.

Agar kematian orang yang berharga baginya tidak akan kembali terulang, Takatora harus menyimpan gadis itu sejauh mungkin agar tak tersentuh oleh orang asing. Layaknya sebuah benda keramat yang tak tersentuh.

Apakah yang ia lakukan itu salah atau benar?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Dia tidak tahu.

Apakah dengan ketidaktahuan gadis itu akan dunia luar serta ketidaktahuan mengenai keadaan orang-orang yang ia tinggalkan, dia akan bahagia?

Mungkin, ini benar.

Ya, dia tak perlu cemas. Melupakan dan melepas adalah jalan yang terbaik. Karena hanya dengan memikirkan dirinya sendiri, gadis itu pasti akan hidup bahagia. Hidup di tanah kelahiran ibunya, pasti akan ada orang lain yang pantas memberinya kebahagiaan.

Dengan kemurnian dan rendah hatinya, dia pasti bisa mengulang segalanya dari awal.

"Asalkan bukan diriku yang takkan pernah bisa menyelamatkan dan memberinya kebahagiaan," lirih pria itu, menatap laut biru yang berkilauan memantul cahaya matahari.

Dia takkan pernah lagi menatap pemandangan yang indah itu bersamanya.

 **-XxX-**

Takatora membubarkan pasukan setelah sampai di istana. Meski dia bukan pergi untuk berperang, pria itu merasa sangat lelah.

"Oh, Takatora-dono. Kau sudah kembali." Takatora menoleh ke belakang, pria yang bernama Aki itu berjalan menghampirinya. Aki membawa barang perlengkapan dan pedang yang ia sandang pada punggung. "Jadi... Suzu-dono sudah menetap di Pulau Sado, benar? Kapan dia akan kembali?"

Takatora mengalihkan pandangan. "Dia tidak akan kembali."

Aki menaikkan alis, tidak menduga jawaban yang baru saja Takatora katakan. "Maaf?"

Takatora tak menjawab apapun, membiarkan pria itu kebingungan dicampur tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sadar akan atmosfer disekitar mereka mulai berat. Aki mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Ah, aku akan pergi ke Shikoku untuk bernegoisasi dengan Moto- maksudku Chousokabe di Hiketa."

"Begitu..." jawab Takatora singkat.

Karena merasa tidak terlalu dipedulikan, Aki menghela napas kecewa.

"Hati-hati," sambungnya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Aki mengedipkan mata namun ia juga tak bisa tersenyum mengingat ucapannya saat ia bilang Suzu tidak akan kembali. "Ya, aku mengerti." Aki menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Sebenarnya aku berharap Suzu-dono bisa menetap lebih lama."

Takatora kembali mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendengar nama gadis itu. Aki menyadarinya.

"Aku meninggalkan Natsuko disini, makanya aku berharap Suzu-dono bisa menjaganya untuk sementara sampai aku kembali. Tapi, ternyata tidak bisa." Aki tertawa paksa. "Tapi aku harap Natsuko bisa tumbuh mandiri."

"Begitu..."

Aki kembali menghela napas kecewa ketika mendapat jawaban yang terlalu singkat kedua kalinya. "Takatora-dono."

"...Apa?"

"Sebelum aku berangkat, aku ingin bertanya." Takatora kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu tanpa Suzu-dono berdiri di sampingmu?"

Tersadar atas kebodohannya lewat tatapan dingin Takatora, Aki buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, tapi terlambat. Takatora mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Ekh... m-maafkan aku..."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Takatora pergi meninggalkan Aki yang masih kebingungan. Ia segera melaporkan kepulangannya pada Hideyoshi dan istrinya yang sedang berada di ruang pertemuan utama.

Setelah dayang mengumumkan kepulangan Takatora pada pemimpin Hashiba tersebut. Takatora masuk ke dalam ruangan. Raut wajah Hideyoshi dan Nene seolah-olah menunggu kepulangannya, senyuman simpul yang mengembang pada wajah mereka membuat pria bermanik biru itu ingin sekali meminta mereka untuk membuang raut wajah itu.

Hideyoshi mempersilahkan Takatora untuk duduk yang lalu kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Hideyoshi-sama, saya telah kembali dari Pulau Sado." Napasnya mulai terasa berat ketika lidahnya berniat untuk menyebut nama gadis itu. "...Saya telah memastikan Suzu dalam keadaan sehat dan aman disana."

Hideyoshi manggut paham. "Lalu? Apakah Suzu memberitahumu kapan dia akan kembali?" tanya Hideyoshi yang duduk disebelah Nene.

Takatora menarik napas dalam diam. Paru-parunya terasa semakin digulung ketika Hideyoshi menyebut nama gadis itu. "Maafkan hamba, Tuan. Dia... berencana untuk tidak akan kembali. Dia telah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Pulau Sado."

"Hm... Begitu ya. Sayang sekali, tapi tak apa. Itu keputusannya sendiri. Sepertinya kita tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi traumanya. Tapi kurasa ini lebih baik, Suzu akan lebih aman disana. Benar 'kan, Takatora?"

Takatora menggigit bawah bibirnya, masih menurunkan kepalanya di hadapan Hideyoshi. "...ya, Hideyoshi-sama."

Hideyoshi manggut-manggut. "Harap saja Suzu akan mengirimkan surat kepada kita nanti. Nah, kau boleh kembali, Takatora." Hideyoshi mengizinkan Takatora untuk kembali. Takatora segera keluar dari ruangan pertemuan setelah memberi hormat, meninggalkan penguasa klan Hashiba tersebut sendirian bersama istrinya.

 _'Dia tidak akan mengirimkan surat. Aku yakin.'_

Hideyoshi menoleh kearah sang istri. "Kenapa Nene? Sejak kepergian Suzu, air mukamu masih belum berubah. Khawatir?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang salah..."

Hideyoshi terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku juga berpikiran sama. Saat Suzu meminta izin kepada kita untuk pulang ke kampung halaman ibunya, dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Nene menghela napas berat. "Hah, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya." Wanita bersurai coklat pendek itu menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di pipi. "Seharusnya aku mengatakan pada Suzu-chan untuk menikah dengan Takatora. Mereka sangat akrab, padahal aku berharap Takatora bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Yah, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Kurasa sejak Oichi-sama bunuh diri bersama Shibata-dono membuat Suzu sangat terpukul. Apalagi dia pasti trauma sejak melihat Istana Kitanosho terbakar. Sama seperti Istana Odani dulu."

Nene kembali menghela napas. "Kasihan sekali..."

"Tak hanya itu, Takatora juga salah satu bawahan Nagamasa-dono. Dia juga pasti terpukul karena kematian Oichi-sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpojok."

"Jikalau dia menentang Suzu-chan untuk pergi, Takatora berpikir bahwa Suzu-chan yang akan kehilangan nyawanya setelah kehilangan mantan majikannya. Tidak mau kehilangan orang terdekatnya... Karena itu dia melepasnya. Seperti itu?" Hideyoshi menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Nene mulai mengerti dan sedikit lega mendengar pendapat suaminya. Dia benar. Dengan begini, sekarang Suzu tak perlu menginjak perang lagi. Dia akan aman. Meski demikian masih ada yang belum terlepas dari kecemasannya.

 **-XxX-**

Setelah pamit pada Hideyoshi serta istrinya, Takatora segera berhadapan pada majikannya, Hidenaga. Pria paruh baya itu tengah duduk di _roka_ di depan ruangannya sembari meminum _sake._

"Oh, Takatora rupanya. Kau sudah kembali." Hidenaga tersenyum ramah ketika menyadari kedatangan bawahannya.

Takatora membungkukkan badan sebelum berbicara. "Ya, Hidenaga-sama."

"Duduklah. Maukah kau menemaniku minum _sake_?"

Takatora mengerjapkan mata, ia tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada atasannya. Meski suasana hatinya kurang stabil, ia harus menuruti permintaan tuannya. "...baik." Takatora duduk disamping Hidenaga, lalu segera menuangkan _sake_ pada cawan tuannya.

"Katakan, apa kau merasa lebih tenang?" tanya Hidenaga sebelum meneguk _sake_ -nya.

Tangan Takatora langsung membeku ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hidenaga, belum sempat menaruh botol sake diatas nampan. "Maaf?"

"Ah, maksudku Suzu. Bukankah dia gadis yang baik?" sahutnya sambil menuangkan _sake_ untuk Takatora. "Apa kau tahu? Sebelum kau datang untuk menjadi bawahanku, dia selalu berlari kesana kemari hanya untuk bertanya apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ia bantu untuk membalas kebaikan Hideyoshi yang telah menyelamatkan dan membiarkannya tinggal disini." Hidenaga tertawa lebar. "Dia gadis yang giat dan rajin, sama sepertimu."

"..." Sang bawahan itu memilih untuk diam sembari mendengarkan tuturan Hidenaga.

"Dulu dia sangat pemalu karena tak ingin dipanggil _Shirousagi_ oleh orang di sekitarnya. Setiap dia keluar, tudung kepalanya hampir tak pernah dilepas. Apa kau sadar? Sejak kedatanganmu, Suzu mulai jarang memasang tudung kepalanya."

Tutur kata Hidenaga langsung mengingatkan Takatora pada saat gadis itu masih anak-anak. Saat Istana Odani masih belum ternodai oleh darah dan panasnya api yang membara. Suzu selalu berlari kian kemari untuk membantu bibinya dan juga Azai. Sama seperti yang Hidenaga katakan, dia juga selalu memasang tudung kepalanya.

Namun ketika ia bertemu dengan orang terdekatnya, ia mau melepasnya dengan kemauannya sendiri. Ia tak lagi menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Membiarkan surai peraknya tergerai dihembus angin dan menampakkan manik merahnya yang berkilau.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Memang terasa sedikit sepi tapi ini demi kebaikan Suzu juga." Hidenaga lalu menyorotkan matanya ada Takatora. "Bagaimana dengan kau, Takatora? Apa kau merasa lega Suzu bisa hidup tentram di tempat yang jauh?"

Takatora masih belum menatap sang tuan, ia meneguk _sake_ -nya hingga habis. "Ya. Karena demi kebaikan dirinya, saya tak keberatan."

Hidenaga tertawa lepas. "Kau masih saja seperti itu. Ah tidak, aku tidak mengatakan itu buruk." Pria paruh baya itu meremas perutnya setelah tertawa. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu."

Setelah beberapa tahun bernaung dibawahnya, tuannya seolah-olah sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Takatora. Bahkan dari hal yang tidak bisa ia katakan pun, sudah cukup terlihat jelas dari air muka bawahannya itu. Mulut Takatora terbuka tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Kata-kata tersebut sepertinya tertahan di tenggorokan. Lalu Takatora pun merapatkan bibirnya, bungkam. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri lebih jauh lagi di depan Hidenaga.

"Kau menyesalinya, bukan? Takatora."

"Meski demikian, saya harus melepasnya. Hanya masalah waktu, perlahan tapi pasti dia... akan-"

"Melupakanmu dan kami semua, benar?"

Takatora mengepalkan tangannya. "Apakah saya melakukan hal yang salah?" Suaranya mulai sedikit bergetar.

"Hanya kau sendiri yang mengerti jawabannya, Takatora." Hidenaga bangkit, menepuk bahu Takatora lalu pergi meninggalkannya. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku minum."

Takatora meratapi pria tua nan ramah itu perlahan berjalan jauh, sembari mengulang ucapan terakhir yang baru dikatakan oleh tuannya. "'Hanya aku...?'"

 **-XxX-**

Takatora segera kembali menuju kediamannya. Seisi kepalanya mulai sakit dan pusing, tubuhnya begitu lemas, ia butuh istirahat. Apakah karena ia meminum _sake_ terlalu banyak? Bukan, dia yakin bukan karena itu.

Memang terkadang ia mudah mabuk dan berusaha untuk menghindarinya agar tidak menghambat posisinya sebagai kepala pelayan dari Hidenaga. Ia tak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang bahkan meminum _sake._ Tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya pada hal yang akan menghambat kesetiaannya sekecil apapun.

Termasuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau membentur kepalamu karena amat menyesali perbuatanmu?" Pria berkerah tinggi dengan topi putih-biru berjalan dengan tenang di hadapannya. "Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kau menantang arus," ucap Yoshitsugu tertawa mendesah.

Sikap santainya terkadang membuat pria lawan bicaranya itu jengkel. "Tertawalah sepuasmu." Takatora mendecih. Sejak kepulangannya, semua orang di istana seolah-olah tak henti membicarakan tentang kebodohan dirinya dan juga mengenai gadis yang telah ia tinggalkan.

"Kau seperti membuang kelinci kesayanganmu yang sudah susah payah kau rawat"

"Kau masih saja menganggapnya _Shirousagi,_ " jawab Takatora langsung.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak menyebut namanya sejak tadi."

Takatora menyadari itu. Selama ini ia selalu menjarak, tak melihat kepada Suzu, mengabaikan perasaannya. Mencoba untuk melupakan gadis yang ia tinggalkan.

Takatora mengalihkan matanya dari pria bermanik abu-abu itu. Yoshitsugu menaikkan bahu. "Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tahu? Dia memang bagai kelinci, jika dibiarkan kelinci kesepian itu sendirian, itu akan memendekkan umurnya."

"Aku percaya dia pasti bisa mengulangnya dari awal. Karena itu dia takkan mati hanya karena aku."

Yoshitsugu mendengus. "Percaya?" Ketika lawan bicaranya itu menekan kata tersebut, membuat dirinya seolah-olah salah mengartikan kata 'percaya'. "Hm, tapi takkan ada yang tahu selama dia tak ada disini. Tapi aku akan mengatakan satu hal padamu,"

Takatora mengerjapkan mata, menunggu teman lamanya untuk berbicara kembali.

"Dia tak pernah berprasangka buruk padamu. Dia akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Meskipun akan berakhir melupakanmu dan semua orang yang disini." Yoshitsugu lalu bertolak pergi meninggalkan pria itu. "Yah, kurasa kau sudah sadar dengan itu."

Setelah sosok pria berkerah tinggi itu telah pergi. Waktu di sekitarnya seolah-olah berhenti, kalimat itu bergema di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian merutuk diri terus menerus.

Ia tahu dirinya bodoh, tak dapat mencari jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Ia tahu dirinya bodoh, ia telah menyingkirkan gadis itu dari kehidupannya.

Ia tahu dirinya bodoh, mengabaikan hasrat mereka berdua sesungguhnya.

"Meski begitu, aku harus melepasnya."

 **-XxX-**

Setelah membasuh diri dan mengganti pakaian. Ia langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_. Namun ketika ia mengingat sesuatu ia kembali beranjak, mengambil sebuah _tenugui_ merah yang setengah jadi bermotif bunga sakura.

Warna merah adalah warna yang cocok untuk Suzu. Takatora pernah berjanji padanya bahwa dia akan merajut _tenugui_ yang bagus untuknya. Namun gadis itu takkan pernah datang kembali ke sisinya.

Takatora sendirilah yang telah membuat gadis itu pergi.

Meski ia ingin menyelesaikan dan mengantar _tenugui_ itu pada Suzu agar dia tidak kedinginan saat musim dingin tiba, Takatora yakin dia pasti akan menyesalinya.

Menyesal karena itu akan membuat Suzu akan terus mengingatnya. Jika itu terjadi, dia yakin Suzu akan datang menemuinya.

Dan menyesal karena itu akan menumbuhkan niatnya untuk menarik Suzu kembali. Jika itu terjadi, dia yakin Suzu akan mengotori tangannya lagi. Suzu takkan bisa hidup dengan tenang, dia tidak boleh melihat dunia luar yang penuh kekacauan. Takatora harus menjaganya tetap aman meski ia jauh dari sisinya.

Demi kebahagiaan gadis itu. Demi menjaga nyawanya. Demi memurnikan tangannya yang kotor akibat kekacauan negeri.

Segalanya.

Suzu harus tetap hidup tanpa dirinya, meski harus melupakannya sekali pun.

"Huh, melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku jengkel." Entah darimana datangnya, Takatora mendengar suara seorang wanita. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau kau ingin menariknya kembali. Kenapa kau tidak pergi menjemputnya?"

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang dikepang dengan topeng burung gagak muncul dari balik bayang-bayang.

"Kau...!" Takatora segera bangkit menghadap wanita itu. Meski ia tak tahu siapa nama wanita itu, tetapi ia ingat betul disaat wanita itu berencana mengincar Oichi. Selain itu, dia juga penyebab Suzu menderita akibat ulahnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin membunuhku karena telah hampir membunuh Suzu? Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk melakukannya?" Wanita itu membuka topengnya, lalu melemparnya kearah Takatora. "Lihat topeng itu baik-baik. Tenang, ini bukan jebakan."

Takatora menatap wanita itu tajam, lalu mengambil topeng burung gagak tersebut. Matanya langsung terpusat pada sebuah nama marga dibalik topeng tersebut. "Shiraishi...?"

"Masih belum percaya? Maaf saja, jujur. Aku hanya memiliki satu bukti ini." Wanita itu menaikkan bahunya. "Mengerti? Aku, menyesal, sangat," ucap wanita itu terputus-putus, menekan setiap katanya. "Tapi, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu."

Netra birunya kembali terarah pada netra emas wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada kelinciku? Masih berniat untuk membiarkannya sendirian disana?"

"Apa artinya jika aku memberitahumu."

Wanita itu mulai menatap tajam Takatora. "Huh, pria yang keras kepala. Sungguh, kau adalah pria yang terbodoh yang penah kutemui," geramnya.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki urusan lain selain ini. Aku minta kau segera lenyap dari pandanganku."

Wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak mengerti? Suzu tak ingin me-"

" _Onna_." Takatora memotongnya, bukan memanggilnya dengan nama marga. Meski demikian, wajar baginya ketika Takatora tidak menyebut marganya. Sejak lahir ia memang tak bernama. Hanya memiliki sebuah nama yang pernah ia buang. "Jangan membuatku mengulang perkataanku."

Wanita itu tak bergeming, masih menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Sayap palsu yang kau berikan padanya takkan membahagiakannya. Aku tak pernah mengira ternyata kau lebih rendah dari pengecut."

"Apapun yang kau katakan takkan ada gunanya. Aku tak peduli. Tidak ada yang akan berubah."

"Kau pria menyebalkan. Rasanya ingin sekali aku membunuhmu."

"Aku takkan membiarkan nyawaku melayang."

Emosi wanita bermanik emas itu semakin meluap-luap. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa keinginan terbesarnya adalah hidup bahagia bersamamu!?"

"Kebahagiaan bukanlah sesuatu yang kucari."

Pemilik topeng gagak itu tertawa getir. "Yang benar saja. Sekuat apapun seorang pria, mereka takkan mungkin pernah bisa hidup sendirian tanpa wanita. Kau sudah membuang kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu itu."

Sama seperti ayahnya, ia tak selamanya hidup sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Wanita yang merupakan ibu angkatnya- orang yang pernah ia benci, telah mengubah jalan kehidupan ayahnya. Ia sudah tak lagi membenci semua itu. Karena dia adalah salah satu dari kebahagiaan ayahnya. Dan takdir telah membawanya seorang perempuan yang merupakan adiknya, memberikan cahaya baru untuknya dapat menghargai kehidupannya yang lebih baik.

Wanita itu sangat tahu bahwa jauh di dalam benak Takatora, ia tak ingin melepas Suzu.

"Dia takkan pernah bisa bertahan hidup di negeri ini."

"Konyol. Akhir dari setiap garis kehidupan manusia memang kematian. Meski kau telah membawanya jauh darimu, kau takkan pernah tahu apakah dia benar-benar bahagia disana. Dan dia takkan pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar lega karena telah melepasnya."

"Itu jauh lebih baik. Ketidaktahuan akan keburukan akan membuatnya bahagia."

"Ya, tepat sekali. Kau memang terburuk, tapi kau bisa menjadi lebih baik untuknya."

"Kau tahu apa dengan diriku? Kau yang telah hampir merenggut nyawa adikmu sendiri tak pantas berkata demikian padaku." Wanita itu langsung terbungkam. Namun alisnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kali ini Takatora mulai percaya bahwa wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, jika kau masih bersikeras membiarkan Suzu sendirian. Aku yang akan membawanya padamu."

Takatora membelalakkan mata. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Suzu. Ia harus tetap berada disana, jika tidak takdir yang mengejarnya akan membuat nyawanya melayang percuma.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Dia tak mau itu terjadi lagi.

Ia tak ingin orang yang ia sayangi mati di hadapannya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK.

"Apa kau gila!?" bentak Takatora langsung mencengkram leher wanita itu, kedua kakinya melemah sehingga sulit baginya untuk berdiri, tangannya pun ikut melemah. "Tidak bisakah kau berpikir semua itu akan percuma!? Aku... aku akan menjadi penyebab kematiannya! Bahkan dulu nyawanya hampir melayang karena ketidakberdayaanku! Apa kau ingin adikmu mati!?"

Wanita itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepas cengkraman Takatora, memaksa kaki dan tangannya untuk bergerak. "Y-Yang benar saja...! Kau masih mengungkit masa lalu... Karena alasan konyol itu kau mengabaikan perasaan Suzu yang sesungguhnya...!?" geramnya.

"Ya, kau benar! Aku mengabaikannya demi kebaikan gadis itu sendiri! Hanya aku yang peduli padanya! Aku menyayanginya! Aku mencintainya! Karena itu, dia harus melupakanku- semuanya!"

Cengkramannya yang semakin kuat dan keras langsung membuat urat leher wanita itu putus. Desahan napas terakhir darinya terlepas seketika. Takatora lalu meregangkan tangannya, membiarkan tubuh wanita itu terkapar tak bernyawa.

Sesuatu jatuh dari genggaman wanita itu. Sebuah _omamori._ Jimat perlindungan yang pernah Suzu berikan padanya saat ia masih anak-anak.

Ia tak pernah tahu kapan _omamori_ itu menghilang. Mengapa _omamori_ tersebut ada padanya? Atau wanita itukah yang telah mengambilkannya?

Takatora mengambil jimat tersebut, meratapinya dalam diam.

 _"Aku ingin menguasai rasa takutku, jadi aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Demi Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama, aku ingin melihat mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang sangat bahagia. Mungkin, inilah jalan hidupku. Toudou-dono juga 'kan?"_

 _"Obaa-sama pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ksatria adalah orang mengayunkan pedangnya untuk melindungi orang lain. Karena itu, aku selalu berpikir ksatria itu orang yang sangat hebat!"_

 _"Ternyata dunia ini masih jauh dari kebahagiaan ya? Masih seperti neraka..."_

 _"Aneh... padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Semua perasaanku jadi hangat dan lapang, persis seperti waktu aku masih memiliki mereka semua. Ternyata, aku terlahir demi saat dimana aku diselamatkan oleh Takatora-san..."_

 _"Mungkin bagimu, Takatora-san bukan seorang ksatria atau pun pahlawan. Tapi di mataku Takatora-san adalah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya! Sebesar apa rasa bahagiaku dan sebesar apa diriku terselamatkan olehmu, Takatora-san mungkin tidak akan tahu. Takatora-san yang seharusnya- tidak akan melihat ke belakang dan akan melakukan apapun agar kedamaian terwujud. Karena itu aku... aku sangat mengagumi Tuan!"_

 _"Tuan pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Takatora-san akan membantuku mencari kebahagiaanku. Karena itu, aku juga akan mencarikan kebahagiaan untuk Tuan. Bersama, kita harus hidup di tengah kekacauan ini dengan kuat. Aku ingin melakukannya. Selain itu, Takatora-san adalah orang yang istimewa untukku. Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Tuan berjuang sendirian."_

 _"...aku senang karena Tuan begitu memperhatikanku."_

 _"Yah, sejujurnya aku selama ini selalu menahan diri. Tapi kali ini tidak akan. Aku ingin melakukan apapun bahkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kualami. Dari hal yang bodoh pun tidak masalah. Di masa sulit yang seperti ini, aku tidak ingin menyesal."_

 _"Apakah melindungi sesuatu yang amat berharga... sangat sulit dilakukan?"_

 _"Yang ingin menyelamatkan Oichi-sama bukan hanya Takatora-san sendiri! Aku, Yoshitsugu-san, Hideyoshi-sama dan yang lain juga ingin menyelamatkannya. Tuan tidak perlu menanggung semua beban pada dirimu sendiri...! Aku tidak mau itu!"_

 _"T-Tidak! Hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya, aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku tidak mungkin bisa diam menunggu saja! Di saat Takatora-san berada dalam masalah, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama untuk membantumu."_

 _"Apakah sulit bagi Tuan... untuk mengalami semua ini?"_

 _"Bukan, bukan itu. Takatora-san seharusnya tidak perlu menahan seluruh beban sendirian terus menerus seperti ini. Jika sakit, katakan saja padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir? Setelah semua apa yang terjadi... Aku tahu selama ini Takatora-san menyembunyikan kesedihan Tuan dengan bersikap tegar. Tapi, aku tahu. Karena selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan Tuan."_

 _"Tuan menyalahkan dirimu dan menolak semua yang telah terjadi. Yang seperti itu, bukanlah Takatora-san yang selama ini kukenal. Saat aku bertemu dengan Oichi-sama, beliau meminta Tuan untuk tetap hidup dengan menghargai nyawamu agar Takatora-san bisa membawa mimpi mereka pada kedamaian. Aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Tuan bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan Tuan berjuang sendirian. Tapi, Tuan-"_

 _"Meninggalkan semua yang telah Tuan berikan padaku, aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya...! Semuanya sangat berarti untukku. Berkatmu, aku sudah menemukan alasan aku bertahan hidup. Seberapa besar bahagianya diriku terselamatkan olehmu, Tuan mungkin takkan pernah tahu. Karena itu, aku tak ingin pergi meninggalkan Takatora-san!"_

 _"...Apakah aku tidak bisa untuk mencintai Tuan?"_

 _"...Habisnya ini pertama kalinya aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan Tuan. Apapun caranya aku ingin melakukannya demi Tuan. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya..."_

 _"Aku tidak mengingkan orang lain selain Tuan. Karena aku... sangat mencintai Tuan."_

 _"Selama ini, aku selalu saja dilindungi. Jadi Takatora-san tak perlu cemas lagi. Setelah aku pergi, aku tidak akan pernah menginjak medan perang bersamamu. Berkat Tuan, nyawaku akan aman. Terima kasih... atas segalanya."_

 _"Selama ini, aku tak ingin melihatnya. Aku berusaha menganggap luka ini tak pernah ada...! Tapi kenapa...? Hatiku terasa lebih sakit ketika Tuan akan pergi meninggalkanku..."_

 _"Tuan berbohong..."_

 _"Aku ingin percaya. Aku sangat ingin percaya pada Takatora-san. Aku ingin percaya, tetapi Tuan tidak mau memberiku alasan untuk percaya padamu...!"_

 _"Kalau begitu aku pun sama, aku juga tidak akan membuat Tuan menderita. Karena itu, aku akan mengembalikan segalanya... dan mengakhirinya sekarang juga. Apakah Tuan tahu? Sejujurnya, aku berharap banyak padamu. Kukira hanya Tuan yang akan memperlakukanku dengan istimewa. Terima kasih atas segala yang Tuan berikan padaku selama ini."_

 _"Selamat tinggal."_

Bulir bening menitik dari mata tajamnya, jatuh membasah _i omamori_ yang ada di tangannya. Takatora membawa jimat tersebut pada wajahnya. Menggertakkan gigi sembari mengutuk diri terus menerus.

Ia mulai merindukan gadis itu.

Senyumannya, suaranya, sentuhan, kehangatannya dan keberadaannya.

Di saat ia menyentuh kulit hangatnya yang hampir menandingi pualam. Merasakan kelembutan pada bibir kecil yang gemerlap. Mencium aroma manis dan membelai surai peraknya yang indah bagai sutra. Mengunci pandangan pada netra merahnya yang berkilauan.

Ia sangat merindukannya.

Namun ia harus berhenti merindukannya.

Berhenti merindukan senyumannya. Berhenti merindukan sentuhan tangan mungilnya. Berhenti merindukan suaranya. Berhenti merindukan kehangatannya. Berhenti merindukan keberadaannya.

Segala tentang dirinya.

Meski ia telah terlalu mencintainya. Meski ia telah melubangi hatinya sendiri bahkan pada gadis itu. Meski rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan saat kedua mantan majikannya mati. Meski ia sangat keras kepala bahkan egois, ia sudah memutuskan untuk sendirian. Ia telah memilih jalannya sendiri, tanpa harus membiarkan orang lain meringankan kepiluan pada hatinya.

Mencintainya, begitu menyakitkan.

"Suzu... Maaf."

 **-XxX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **NEVER END**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XxX-**

 **A/N :** Berharap chapter 10 A Part II tidak mendapatkan bad end? Sayang sekali, ini tetap bad end alias Never End! *plak-dikeroyok*

Sebenarnya dulu niatnya mau lebih panjangin chapter 10-A nya, tapi udah kelewat 4k words dari biasanya. Yah, saya bikin aja yang part II. Sambungan dari chapter sebelumnya gitu deh...

Oke, kali ini beneran. Nantikan chapter 10-B berikutnya! Thanks for reading and review please!


	14. Red Thread of Fate

**A/ N :** Oke, inilah chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu. Langsung saja balas ripiw!

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Scarlet : Kau dengar itu, tenugui-yaro!? *tarik kerah Takatora*

Takatora : Ya, aku dengar itu. Sangat jelas. Beraninya kau menghina tenugui...! *cincang Scarlet pake saiken*

Suzu : ...kok soal tenugui-nya. *sweatdrop* Eh, anu... tapi Hana-dono membicarakan soal apa? Cita-cita kehidupan seorang gadis?

Takatora : Entahlah, tapi dia menatap tajam kearahku. Apa aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Blossom : Kalian udah dicuci otak lagi. Ohoho!? Suzu bakal muncul di Komaki-Nagakute di fic-nya Hayashinkage? Tentu saja mau dong! Dengan senang hati! Kyaaa! *unyel Suzu*

Suzu : E-Eh!? Ada apa!? *dorong Blossom*

Takatora : *bekuin Blossom* Terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Takatora : Apa, lagi-lagi ada orang yang menasehatiku. Bisakah kau jelaskan, penulis tidak becus?

Blossom : Jahat amat sih mas bro! Aku tahu aku salah, cuma kurang kebayang gimana bentuk pedang Aki-kun! Sebelumnya aku malah ngira dia punya dual blade gitu.

Takatora : Itu bukan urusanku. Aku bertanya kenapa ada orang kedua yang menasehatiku? Aku tidak mengerti.

Suzu : Maa maa, kita minta maaf saja, ya? Dengan begitu masalah akan selesai kan? Yah, walaupun kita tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Scarlet : Wajar, kalian gak bakal tahu apa isi chapter ?-A. Kalian sudah dicuci otak.

Takatora : Heh, bicara apa kau? Cuci otak? *nyengir*

Suzu : *nahan ketawa* Fufu... Cuci otak...

Scarlet : Dasar orang jaman dulu gak ngerti arti cuci otak! Ehem, terima kasih sudah me-review!

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto. Shinhana Kobayakawa and Nagachika belongs to Hayashinkage (chapter yang akan datang).

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 10-B**

 **Red Thread of Fate**

 **-XxX-**

Takatora membuka lebar matanya. Dirinya seperti baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, meski hanya sejenak. Ia tak bisa langsung mengingat mimpi apa yang membuatnya tersentak kaget. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, menatap Suzu yang kebingungan dicampur setengah kaget.

"Takatora-san?"

Takatora mengedipkan matanya, lalu menghela napas sembari mengurut dahi. Tak pernah mengira Suzu terlihat menunggunya hingga tertidur. "Tidak apa, sepertinya aku hampir terlelap. Apakah tidak apa jika aku terus tidur diatas pangkuanmu?"

"Takatora-san bicara apa sih? Kalau aku keberatan, seharusnya aku tak pernah menarik Tuan untuk melakukan ini, bukan?" Suzu mencebik, mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tersipu. Takatora terkekeh, terhibur melihat raut wajah lucunya, lalu Takatora kembali memejamkan mata.

Suzu menatap wajah Takatora yang terlihat begitu tenang dan nyaman mengisitirahatkan kepalanya diatas kedua paha Suzu. Dia terlihat seperti tak sempat untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tenaganya sejak ia bernaung pada Hidenaga. Seperti posisinya sebagai kepala pelayan dan keikutsertaannya dalam merancang istana. Dia sudah berjuang keras berkat kepercayaan Hidenaga padanya. Namun ia sama sekali melupakan kondisinya. Meski beban pada kedua paha Suzu membuatnya terasa sedikit berat dan geli, ia sama sekali tak keberatan asalkan Takatora bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Meski begitu, Suzu selalu ingin tahu bagaimana dan apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Oichi telah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menyerahkan mimpinya pada mereka. Mengingat hal itu, Suzu berniat untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhir Oichi pada Takatora. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia harus bertanya-

"Anu, Takatora-san..." Suzu menyelitkan rambutnya yang jatuh pada bahunya.

"Hm?" Takatora masih memejamkan mata.

"Tuan baik-baik saja...?"

Sepasang matanya separuh terbuka mendengar pertanyaan Suzu. Dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah ia membicarakan tentang luka yang ia dapat saat perang di Shizugatake? "...ya." Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Tuan... tidak merasa lelah?"

Takatora berhenti sejenak lalu menjawab, menjauhi kontak mata dengan gadis bersurai perak tersebut. Menolak untuk terlihat lemah di hadapan gadis itu, tak ingin mengkhawatirkannya. "...tidak."

Sekarang Suzu yakin bahwa Takatora berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir, ia mulai menyadarinya. Dia adalah pria yang memiliki jiwa yang mudah rapuh. Ia tak pernah menyembunyikan rasa pedulinya pada seseorang. Namun sebaliknya, jika seseorang memperdulikan dirinya. Takatora selalu menganggap hal itu tak pantas untuknya dan menyembunyikannya dengan berprilaku seperti orang yang berkepala dingin. Karena itu Suzu paham betul bahwa dia tak ingin orang terdekatnya ikut merasakan penderitaannya. "Apakah sulit bagi Tuan... untuk mengalami semua ini?"

Tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Takatora membuatnya langsung mendongak ingin menatap gadis itu. "Suzu?"

Suzu langsung mencegah air matanya agar tak jatuh menetes dengan jemarinya. "Bukan, bukan itu. Takatora-san seharusnya tidak perlu menahan seluruh beban sendirian terus menerus seperti ini. Jika sakit, katakan saja padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir? Setelah semua apa yang terjadi... Aku tahu selama ini Takatora-san menyembunyikan kesedihan Tuan dengan bersikap tegar. Tapi, aku tahu. Karena selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan Tuan."

Takatora bangkit, membetulkan posisinya agar bisa duduk menghadapnya.

"Tuan menyalahkan dirimu dan menolak semua yang telah terjadi. Yang seperti itu, bukanlah Takatora-san yang selama ini kukenal. Saat aku bertemu dengan Oichi-sama, beliau meminta Tuan untuk tetap hidup dengan menghargai nyawamu agar Takatora-san bisa membawa mimpi mereka pada kedamaian. Aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Tuan bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan Tuan berjuang sendirian. Tapi, Tuan-"

"Maaf." Takatora langsung memotong dengan menyandarkan kepala Suzu di dada bidangnya. "Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan olehmu?" Suzu tak menjawab, ia masih menangis. Namun ia memberikan jawaban dengan melingkari lengannya ke punggung kekar pria itu. "Kau benar. Semuanya terasa begitu berat. Sangat."

Suara pria itu bergetar, ia merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Suzu. "...aku sudah berusaha agar bisa meluruskan semuanya. Tapi Oichi-sama..."

Apakah dia... menangis? Tak apa, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Selama ini Suzu belum pernah melihatnya meluapkan emosinya dengan berkeluh kesah dan meneteskan air mata. Sebagian dari diri Suzu merasa lega. "Um, aku mengerti..." Suzu memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar pria itu.

"Perjuanganku semuanya sia-sia...! Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, aku tidak peduli bahwa aku terlalu mementingkan tekad pribadiku. Meski beliau adalah mantan majikanku, aku tidak akan pernah menerima Oichi-sama mati...! Nagamasa-sama sudah mempercayakanku untuk melindungi Oichi-sama tapi aku gagal...!" keluhnya dengan menangis dalam diam. Ingatannya mendera ketika saat Oichi tersungkur tak bernyawa di dalam panasnya api yang membakar istana Kitanosho.

"Um, aku mengerti..."

"Bahkan jika aku akan mati sekalipun... aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Aku ingin melindungi segalanya. Tetapi Nagamasa-sama sudah memerintahku untuk tetap bertahan hidup apapun resikonya. Aku tidak mengerti apakah kesetiaanku terhadap Nagamasa-sama itu salah atau tidak...!" Kali ini pelukannya lebih erat. Terasa sedikit sesak, tapi Suzu tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Um, aku mengerti." Suzu membelai surai hitamnya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Manusia memang lemah, selalu menyalahkan takdir buruk yang menimpa mereka. Tapi setelah ini, Suzu ingin melihat Takatora berdiri dari segala yang telah menguji hatinya.

Takatora berhenti bicara namun masih belum mau melepas Suzu. _Kimono_ pada bagian bahunya sedikit basah, menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar menangis. Namun Suzu merasa sedikit senang, selama ini ia jarang menunjukkan wajah aslinya. Sekarang ia sudah tahu semua wajah yang ia sembunyikan. "Dasar. Dikasihani olehmu... aku sungguh bukan seperti pendekar yang kau kagumi. Tapi, terima kasih." Takatora melepas dekapannya dan menatap Suzu.

Suzu menyinggungkan senyuman pada bibirnya. "Sama-sama. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun kok."

Takatora mengerjapkan mata lalu tangan kekarnya berpindah menuju wajah Suzu, menyeka bulir air mata yang membasahi mata indahnya. "Kau juga menangis..."

"Ah, sungguh?" Suzu tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menyeka matanya dengan jemarinya. "Disaat Tuan sedih, tentu saja aku juga merasakannya..."

Mulut Takatora sedikit terbuka. Seisi kepalanya mengulang kalimat yang baru saja Suzu ucapkan. Apakah ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia juga merasakan kegelisahannya? Dari semua orang, mengapa gadis itu selalu memerhatikannya? Takatora merasa tak pantas menerimanya.

Jika ikatan mereka semakin kuat, ia hanya akan berakhir menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Takatora tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Begitu 'kah...?" Takatora menurunkan tangannya. Mereka kembali terdiam. Menyadari jarak mereka begitu dekat, namun Suzu terlalu khawatir untuk bergerak mengingat hening yang menyambut mereka.

"Suzu..." Suzu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap pria itu. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, jalan dimana kau bisa bahagia tanpa menderita seperti ini." Suzu mengedipkan kedua matanya, tak pernah menduga ia akan membicarakan mengenai kebahagiaan gadis itu.

"Kau... harus menjauh dariku, menjauh dari perang. Semuanya..."

Suzu tak bisa menjawab, apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Apakah ia salah dengar? Sepasang maniknya membelalak. "...eh?"

Nada suaranya terdengar lembut, namun biji mata birunya sama sekali tak menatapnya. Menghindari pertanyaan yang memenuhi seisi kepala Suzu. "Jika kau sungguh ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia, jika kau sungguh ingin menjauh dari kekejaman dunia ini... kau bisa melarikan diri. Tak ada yang orang yang akan menghalangimu, semuanya hanya demi keselamatanmu."

Suzu terbungkam, tak bisa menjawab apapun. Sepasang matanya masih membulat sempurna.

"Kau tak pernah mungkin bisa bertahan. Perempuan sepertimu tak sepantasnya mengotori tangannya yang bukan demi dirimu sendiri. Karena itu kau harus mengumpulkan segala yang telah kau dapati dan bertanya pada dirimu apakah kau benar-benar ingin berada disini untuk berjuang demi dirimu sendiri. Bertempur dan mencucurkan darah, apakah itu jalan hidupmu untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini atau bukan. Kau harus memutuskannya. Karena itu..."

"Maksud Tuan... aku harus meninggalkan segala yang kumiliki?"

"Ya. Dengan meninggalkan segalanya, kau bisa mengulangnya dari awal. Dan membuat jalan kehidupanmu yang baru tanpa harus mengotori tanganmu menghadapi kekejaman dunia. Dengan demikian, kau akan bahagia."

Suzu terdiam, sekarang ia mulai mengerti sepenuhnya. Alasan mengapa Takatora menyuruhnya datang ke ruangannya adalah untuk ini, memintanya untuk menutup matanya dari kenyataan yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

Suzu menghela napas berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan tidak tenggelam akan perkataan Takatora. Semua yang baru saja ia katakan adalah demi dirinya. Memang benar itu membuatnya senang, tapi tak sepenuhnya. Takatora telah membukakan pintu kebahagiaan demi Suzu seorang. Namun itu bukanlah yang ia harapkan, kemungkinan termasuk Takatora sendiri.

"Takatora-san, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan segala yang telah kumiliki. Semua yang telah Tuan berikan padaku sangat berharga lebih dari apapun."

"..." Takatora sudah menduga gadis itu akan menolak. Ketakutan dan ketidakpercayaan pada matanya menghilang begitu saja. Tak menyangka ia begitu cepat menaklukkan ketakutannya. Senyuman yang mengembang pada wajahnya adalah buktinya.

"Apakah Tuan benar-benar ingin aku meninggalkan semuanya? Bukankah itu juga berarti aku harus meninggalkan Tuan?"

"Justru itu! Aku tidak akan mengatakan semua ini jika aku tidak menginginkannya...!" Takatora membuang muka.

"Itu bohong, 'kan?"

Takatora kembali menatapnya. Netra merahnya yamg berkilauan menemui netra biru Takatora yang melebar.

"Apa...?"

"Aku tahu kalau Tuan sedang berbohong. Aku juga tahu kalau Tuan tak bisa mengatakan alasannya. Jadi, Tuan tidak perlu menutupinya dengan kebohongan dan menyalahkan dirimu akan hal itu. Takatora-san, apakah Tuan tak punya pilihan selain membawaku ke tempat yang jauh?"

Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika Suzu dapat mengetahui dirinya tertekan. Gadis itu seolah-olah dapat menebak kelemahannya. Takatora menggertakkan gigi lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Suzu tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu berjalan ke tengah taman. "Syukurlah..." Ia bermain dengan menginjak batu pijakan, tiap langkahnya diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

Melupakan, melepaskan, meninggalkan. Semua itu adalah hal yang ingin ia hindari namun harus dilakukan demi Suzu. Gadis itu membalikkan badan, menatap Takatora dengan senyuman yang masih terukir pada wajah Suzu. "Sejujurnya, aku senang Takatora-san begitu memperhatikanku. Tapi bukan seperti itu."

Takatora masih belum bisa mengucapkan apapun, hanya menatap gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Dunia yang kita tempati sekarang memang sangat kejam dan kacau. Tapi aku yakin seburuk apapun dunia ini, aku yakin masih ada hal yang baik yang bisa kita raih. Dunia lebih luas dari yang kita kira. Karena itu aku yakin masih ada jalan lain agar aku dan Tuan bisa bahagia di dunia ini. Tidak hanya ada satu jalan, pasti masih ada."

"Tidak ada. Tak ada lagi jalan yang lain," potong Takatora. "Kau tak bisa berada di sini. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman, akan kupastikan kau akan selamat. Karena itu aku minta padamu untuk percaya padaku."

Senyuman yang terulas pada wajahnya masih belum menampakkan tanda dia akan menyerah. "Aku sudah lama mempercayaimu, Takatora-san. Apakah Tuan berpikir bahwa selama ini aku tidak mempercayaimu?"

"Kalau begitu-!"

"Semuanya sangat berarti untukku, hartaku yang terpendam. Segala yang Tuan berikan telah mengisi lubang pada hatiku. Tentu saja aku tak bisa melepasnya dengan mudah begitu saja. Aku takkan membiarkan seseorang merebut kepingan hartaku meski orang itu adalah Tuan sendiri. Aku ingin terus menjaganya."

Takatora mengerjapkan mata. Semilir angin malam yang berhembus lembut menyambut mereka. Helai demi helai surai perak bagai sutera milik gadis itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Pancaran cahaya rembulan yang pucat menyinari dirinya membuat gadis itu terlihat menawan. Itu pertama kalinya ia merasakan bahwa Suzu terlihat menawan di mata Takatora.

"Sejujurnya, awalnya aku merasa... mungkin lebih baik kita tak pernah bertemu. Atau mungkin lebih baik aku tidak terlahir. Dengan demikian, Takatora-san tidak akan menderita karena diriku sekarang dan bisa memahami diri sendiri tanpa orang lain yang akan terluka akibat percikan kepiluan yang dirasakan. Bisa mengemban kesetiaan Tuan tanpa halangan... tanpa diriku."

Tidak, Takatora tak pernah mengharapkan itu. Ia tak pernah ingin Suzu menghilang dari kehidupannya. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, hatinya takkan pernah terasa ringan dan lapang berkat senyuman yang selalu gadis itu berikan selama ini. "Itu tidak-"

"Um, aku tahu kok. Aku tidak boleh seperti itu, 'kan?" Suzu kembali tersenyum, namun dahinya berkerut. Ia menjalin jemarinya di depan dada, kelopak matanya setengah terbuka. "Karena meski sesakit apapun kehidupan ini, masih ada kebahagiaan yang bisa kita kumpulkan. Aku ingin mengumpulkan semua kebahagiaan dan kesedihanku. Semuanya. Bagiku, itulah artinya untuk hidup."

Jawabannya untuk hidup. Terkadang kenaifan Suzu adalah sisi baik darinya. Segalanya memiliki keburukan dan kebaikan, hukum alam yang tak pernah bisa terlepas dari kehidupan manusia. Suzu mengarahkan manik merahnya pada Takatora yang belum bisa menjawab. "Semua kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang telah kulewati selama ini, telah menumbuhkan perasaan penuh teka-teki di dalam benakku. Meski setiap kehidupan yang dilewati harus menanggung penderitaan yang tak ada habisnya. Hidup berarti kehilangan, namun kemudian akan diberikan sesuatu yang jauh lebih menakjubkan dari yang dibayangkan."

Gadis bersurai perak tersebut berjalan kearah Takatora dengan kedua tangannya beristirahat di dadanya. "Semua yang kurasakan sekarang, itu berkat dirimu, Tuan. Takatora-san adalah alasan mengapa aku merasakan semua ini, kebahagiaanku dan kesedihanku."

Takatora menatap lurus kearah netra merahnya, pancaran cahayanya berkilauan lebih indah dari batu giok. "Setiap pikiran dalam yang tak berdasar pada Tuan menggerakkan keingintahuanku hingga tiada akhirnya. Amarah yang pernah menguasai diriku disaat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Tuan adalah orang yang tak memiliki kesetiaan yang mutlak, juga memiliki alasan yang sama. Juga alasanku ingin lebih mendekatkan diri pada Tuan, terus bersamamu dan ingin menggandeng tanganmu sampai akhir dari garis kehidupanku tiba..."

Suzu menahan lonceng kecil yang dikalungkan pada lehernya sembari berharap dan mengumpulkan keberanian. "...tidak akan berubah. Aku yakin perasaanku ini tidaklah salah." Suzu menarik napas sebelum kembali berkata.

「私は貴方を愛しています。」

Nada suaranya begitu lembut, senyuman yang menghiasi wajah membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin memikat hati.

Sepasang mata biru Takatora membulat sempurna. Itu merupakan untaian kata yang tak ia harapkan, rasanya menyakitkan. Namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia tak membenci rasa sakit itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka semua beban yang ia pikul begitu ringan ketika untaian kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tetapi mengapa?

"...mengapa kau begitu?"

Suzu meraih tangan kanan Takatora dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, lalu mendekatkan tangan kekarnya itu dekat wajah bersihnya. "Disaat Tuan berkata kalau Takatora-san ingin menolongku mencarikan kebahagiaan untukku, aku sadar. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sekarang aku yakin bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah Takatora-san sendiri. Aku masih mengingat kata-kata yang telah membuka hatiku. Semua ucapan itu adalah untaian kata yang paling ingin kudengar, disaat aku sangat ingin mendengarkannya, dan kata-kata dari orang yang paling ingin kudengarkan. Aku percaya dari lubuk hatiku, semua kehangatan yang kurasakan hingga saat ini, membuatku bahagia dan terlepas dari keputusasaan yang mengurung hatiku. Semua berkat Tuan yang tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangan dan menarikku dari kegelapan. Tuanlah yang telah memberiku cahaya harapan baru padaku...! Tuanlah yang telah menggerakkan waktu yang terhenti di sekitarku kembali berputar...! " Air mata kebahagiaan membasahi manik merah rubinya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau dan tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan semua itu. Semua yang Tuan berikan padaku tidaklah sia-sia."

Memandang air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir pada wajah Suzu, menggerakkan hati Takatora untuk langsung merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dengan erat, lebih erat. Seolah-olah tak ingin melepasnya, menganggapnya sebagai harta yang tak tergantikan bagi pria itu. Suzu menjinjit kakinya agar dapat menyeimbangi jarak tinggi mereka yang berbeda jauh.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau menganggapku berarti sangat besar untukmu. Itu membuatku senang, sangat. Tetapi..."

Suzu hampir memekik ketika mereka hampir roboh karena dorongan Takatora begitu kuat. Mereka berdua duduk diatas rerumputan dengan tanaman bunga di sekitar mereka, masih mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Takatora mengistirahatkan wajahnya di rambut Suzu.

"Tetapi... Aku tak pantas mencintaimu. Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku."

Sepasang kelopak mata Suzu terbelalak. Merasa hatinya sedikit retak. "Kenapa...?"

Takatora masih belum mau melepas dekapannya, dagunya tertumpu diatas kepala Suzu. "Coba kau pikirkan. Dengan dunia dimana kita hidup sekarang. Andai kata dimana aku tak mampu menyelamatkanmu di medan perang, nyawamu akan melayang karena ketidakberdayaanku. Aku akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu. Sama seperti Nagamasa-sama, Oichi-sama, dan juga bibimu." Suaranya kembali bergetar. Ketakutan yang menyelimuti hatinya terlihat jelas pada air mukanya. Pria itu menggigit keras bawah bibirnya.

Suzu yang mengenali dirinya jarang menunjukkan ketakutannya hanya bisa menatap Takatora dengan tatapan keinginan untuk membuka kurungan pada kegelapan hatinya. "Takatora-san..."

"Tak ada yang bisa menjamin nyawamu bahkan nyawaku disaat itu. Bahkan aku hanyalah seorang prajurit yang tak memahami arti kesetiaan sesungguhnya. Dengan tidak diakuinya keberadaanku, aku mungkin takkan bisa bertahan lama berada disisimu. Mungkin waktu yang diberikan pada kita sangatlah sedikit. Jika itu benar-benar akan terjadi, apakah aku pantas mencintaimu...!?" Takatora meneggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak kecil Suzu sembari kembali mendekapnya.

Rasa sakit pada hati gadis itu perlahan sembuh. Kegelisahan perasaannya membuatnya tak bisa mencintai dirinya. Semua yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menyembuhkan luka dan mengisi lubang kekosongan pada hati pria yang ia cintai itu. "Kematian bukanlah hukuman. Apa salahnya mencintai sesuatu yang akan menghilang? Kita tak pernah tahu apakah kita memang memiliki waktu yang sedikit atau lama untuk bersama. Dengan waktu yang akan diberikan pada kita, apakah salah jika kita menggunakan waktu itu?"

"...Kita tak memiliki penyelamat hidup, harapan takkan dikabulkan. Kita takkan pernah memiliki masa depan yang pasti. Takdir yang akan kita hadapi takkan seperti yang kita harapkan. Andai saja ada jalan yang terbuka agar aku bisa menjamin nyawamu tanpa harus melepasmu, aku pasti bisa terus mencintaimu. Karena itu, aku lebih memilih untuk sendirian." Pria bernetra biru itu melepas dekapannya dan kembali menatap Suzu.

"Takdir... masa depan..." gumam Suzu sembari membuka matanya.

"Apa kau mengerti? Cinta adalah mengharapkan penyelamat hidup dan harapan, lalu mempercayakan doa itu. Jika kekuatan hati yang kita bagi bersama masih tak bisa menandingi takdir yang akan kita hadapi. Jika di salah satu diantara kita tak bisa saling menyelamatkan, kita tak mungkin pantas saling mencintai. Bahkan meski disaat kau mencintai diriku, tetapi kau tak bisa mencintai dirimu sendiri. Buktinya di saat aku mengatakan jika kau tak bisa kuselamatkan, kau sama sekali tak bersedih. Mengorbankan diri hanya demi ketidakberdayaan diriku, itu sama sekali bukan cinta yang sebenarnya."

Takatora benar, meski begitu tak sepenuhnya benar. Pikirannya mulai berkelana mencari jawaban yang tepat demi mengisi lubang pada hatinya. "Cinta membutuhkan masa depan...?"

Takatora tertawa getir dengan pelan. "Aku harus minta maaf padamu. Betapa bodohnya diriku. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha agar kau tidak terancam oleh kengerian negeri ini. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku malah menyeretmu semakin dalam pada kekejaman takdir yang akan menimpa kita."

Suzu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menyesali apapun kok. Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Yang Tuan berikan padaku adalah harta yang tak tergantikan." Tangan mungilnya meraih wajah Takatora. "Jika kita tak memiliki masa depan yang pasti. Kita hanya perlu membuat yang baru. Dari halaman awal yang masih kosong untuk masa depan kita. Aku baru saja memikirkannya!"

Takatora terpaku. Menciptakan masa depan baru untuk mereka? Bagaimana caranya agar semua itu bisa berjalan baik? "Apa katamu...?"

Tangan Suzu berpindah pada tangan Takatora, menahan tangan kekar itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Misalnya, suatu saat Tuan akan diberi penghormatan sebagai jendral atau pun _daimyo_. Takatora-san akan memiliki wilayah untuk tinggal, bukan? Dulu Nagamasa-sama pernah bilang, Takatora-san pasti bisa menjadi salah satu dari itu. Dengan demikian, semua orang akan mengakuimu. Ah, benar juga. Takatora-san juga hebat dalam merancang istana. Mungkin Tuan pasti bisa membuat tempat kita bisa tinggal bersama, 'kan?"

Takatora hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya memandang gadis di depannya.

"Dan... um..." Semu rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Suzu terlihat jelas oleh Takatora. Ia memainkan jemarinya di depan mulutnya. "Rasanya memalukan untuk mengatakan ini tapi... Obaa-sama pernah bilang bahwa anak adalah harapan bagi setiap orang tua. Jika kita benar-benar bisa hidup bersama selalu... Jadi, mungkin kalau misalnya kita menikah dan memiliki anak. Aku akan merasa sangat bangga pada diriku. Dan dengan begitu, aku bisa mencintai diriku sendiri." Suara tawanya yang tersipu terlepas dari mulutnya, ia masih terlalu malu untuk menatap Takatora. "Apakah kita akan memiliki anak laki-laki atau perempuan, atau mungkin kembar perempuan atau kembar laki-laki. Aku yakin mereka akan sangat menggemaskan dan cerdas seperti Takatora-san."

"Suzu..."

"Ah! Tapi kalau mereka sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah mandiri tanpa perlu diawasi. Aku akan tetap selalu berada di sisi Tuan. Lalu, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, sampai hari tua..." Nada suaranya mulai menurun, namun senyuman hangatnya masih belum terlepas dari wajahnya.

Takatora meraih wajah Suzu. Pikirannya kembali mendera, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika semua itu tak dapat ia kabulkan? Semua kebahagiaan yang akan ia lalui bersamanya, pasti akan berakhir dengan kesedihan. Baginya, itulah hidup.

"Suzu...!"

Suzu masih belum berhenti berbicara, ia ingin mengeluarkan semua naluri hatinya. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin minta maaf pada Tuan. Tapi jika waktunya telah tiba, aku ingin mati disampingmu, diatas futon sembari berpegangan tangan. Dan lalu dikelilingi oleh anak cucu kita. Lalu aku akan berkata, 'aku amat teramat bahagia'..."

Dahi pria itu berkerut. Suzu ikut meraih wajah pria itu. "Aku bisa mengakhiri hidupku dengan bahagia, sangat bahagia..."

"Hal yang seperti itu... tak mungkin..." Takatora menggeleng kepalanya.

Suzu mengangguk paham. "Memang segalanya tidak akan berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkan. Terkadang ada kalanya kita harus mengubah jalur demi masa depan kita. Kehidupan ini tidak akan selalu menyenangkan. Tetapi jika aku sudah bisa mencintai diriku sendiri, aku pasti bisa berjuang demi nyawaku dan takdir masa depan yang akan membawaku, dan juga mempercayakan doa yang aku harapkan. Dan juga demi Takatora-san..."

Terpaku, ia sudah tak bisa lagi mendorong Suzu untuk membuang harapannya untuk tetap bersamanya. "Suzu, mengapa kau sampai sejauh itu...?"

"Karena aku mencintai Takatora-san." Suzu menyentuh punggung tangan kekar pria itu yang membelai wajahnya.

"Apakah tidak apa bagimu jika orang itu adalah aku?"

"Aku ingin orang itu adalah kau, Takatora-san. Perasaanku takkan pernah berubah. Karena aku mencintai Tuan seorang."

Suzu mendongak kepala, matanya menerawang jauh ke langit malam berbintang. "Di negeri dimana kita berdiri sekarang. Kemenangan dan dapat bertahan hidup dalam setiap perang menurutku semua itu hanyalah mempercepat kematian seseorang sedangkan kita berusaha untuk menjauhi malapetaka masing-masing. Itu berbeda dari keinginan untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama. Tetapi..." Senyuman yang mengembang pada wajah manisnya melebar.

"Untuk membawa keinginan untuk tetap bertahan hingga akhir hayat, pantang menyerah. Dengan demikian, menemukan jalan keluar dan mengerahkannya meski sesulit apapun... itu adalah kekuatan hati yang sesungguhnya. Jika kita percaya memilikinya, aku yakin kita pasti bisa melewatinya. Meski sekencang apapun topan yang akan datang, meski tak ada orang di dunia ini yang akan mengakui dan mempercayaimu, bahkan jika Tuan tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tetap percaya padamu, Takatora-san."

Takatora mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, memejam rapat matanya sejak Suzu tak hentinya memberikan kalimat bersayap padanya. Itu semua terlalu banyak untuknya.

Suzu menyusupkan tangannya pada punggung kepala Takatora, menariknya untuk dapat menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecilnya. "Saling percaya satu sama lain, takkan melihat ke bawah dan takkan menyerah. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menciptakan masa depan yang baru bersama-sama dari awal."

Takatora menghela napas, memejamkan mata sembari menikmati belaian tangannya yang lembut pada rambutnya. Semuanya terasa begitu ringan dan lapang, seolah-olah ia merasa pertama kalinya bernapas di dunia. Semua yang telah lewati bersama adalah demi ini.

Kini, gadis itulah yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dulu, Tuan pernah berkata padaku bahwa Tuan tidak akan membiarkanku mati sampai aku menemukan kebahagiaanku. Karena itu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Tuan. Itulah hal yang kuinginkan. Dengan begitu, kita bisa berbagi beban dan saling mendukung, kita akan berjalan bersama-sama. Karena itu, Takatora-san... Bagaimana pun dunia ini akan terus berubah, tapi jangan pernah membiarkan dirimu berubah akan hal itu."

Senyuman tulus mengembang pada wajah pria itu. "Ah, begitu rupanya..." Ia mengangkat kepala lalu bertatapan mata dengan Suzu, saling berbalas senyuman. "Kau benar... sepertinya aku sudah tak bisa menandingimu. Ketakutanku akan kehilangan dirimu malah membuatku hampir kehilangan diriku sendiri." Ia meraih tangan Suzu, memberikan kecupan singkat pada telapak tangannya.

"Aku sudah tak ragu lagi. Sekarang aku bisa yakin dengan sungguh-sungguh. Selama ini aku berjuang agar bisa menyelamatkanmu. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku yang terselamatkan olehmu."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Suzu tertawa kecil.

Takatora bangkit dari posisi duduk lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Suzu untuk membantunya berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku juga harus menyatakannya padamu."

Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan dan bertatapan. Jarak diantara jemari kuat pria itu sangat pas dengan milik Suzu. Tak ada lagi keraguan dan ketakutan yang menyelimuti hati mereka. Meski begitu, mereka tahu kegelapan itu akan terus merebut harapan mereka. Namun mereka sudah siap akan kedatangan topan itu. Sesulit apapun, mereka hanya harus mendukung dan percaya satu sama lain, dan terus berjalan bersama.

Tangan kekarnya kembali meraih wajah gadis itu, Suzu dengan senang hati menahan tangan Takatora yang berada di pipinya. Pria bersurai hitam itu menurunkan kepala, perlahan mengurangi jarak wajah diantara mereka. Lalu memberikan ciuman hangat pada bibir tipis milik Suzu, menekannya dengan lembut.

Suzu tak pernah mengira ia akan merasakan suatu kelembutan pada bibirnya. Namun ia mulai mengerti bahwa kecupan itu adalah jawaban dari benak hatinya. Air mata kebahagiaan kembali membasahi manik merahnya yang indah. Suzu memejamkan mata untuk menyambut ciumannya.

Setelah memutuskan ciuman, mereka kembali saling menatap. Jemarinya yang lebih besar dari milik Suzu menyeka bulir air bening pada kelopak matanya yang melentik. Lalu ia memberikan kecupan pada keningnya setelah menyelitkan anak rambutnya. Senyuman hangat yang terulas pada wajah pria itu selalu berhasil melapangkan dan menghangatkan hati Suzu.

「俺も, お前のことを愛していた。」

Manik merahnya membulat sempurna, senyumannya yang mengembang perlahan melebar tak tertahankan, air mata kebahagiaan kembali menetes. Berpikir bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, hatinya mulai bermekaran berkatnya. Kini ia sudah pasti segalanya tidak akan sia-sia. Sekarang, mereka bisa bergandengan tangan tanpa ragu.

Takatora melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pundak gadis itu sembari menyeimbangi jarak mereka. Suzu dengan senang hati ikut membalas pelukannya, mengistirahatkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya dan melingkari lengannya di punggung Takatora. Merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain dan saling menyusun pecahan hati masing-masing.

Dia adalah pasangan matanya, senantiasa ikut berkedip, memejam, bahkan meneteskan air mata bersamanya. Dalam hitungan waktu, ketika kecocokan jiwa telah ada, maka cinta abadi dalam hitungan tahun bahkan abad, akan terus bertahan.

 **-XXX-**

-xxx-

 **-XXX-**

 **A/ N :** Aaah romansa alay ampuni hamba~ *plak* Saya sengaja pake huruf jepang supaya lebih terasa dalamnya gitu hehe.

Nantikan chapter berikutnya! Selanjutnya Hana dan Nagachika akan muncul di chapter depan, wish me luck~

See you in the next chapter!


	15. Glowing Red

**A/ N :** Oke, inilah chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu. Langsung saja balas ripiw!

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Blossom : *tebar bunga* Yeah~

Scarlet : *tebar rumput* Omedetou~

Suzu : Situ malah tebar rumput!? Terus Blossom, kamu pasti petik bunganya di taman ya!?

Takatora : *bekuin Scarlet & Blossom* Orang-orang bodoh itu... tidak pernah bosan memancing amarah seseorang.

Suzu : E-Eh... (Takatora-sama sendiri tidak bosan bekuin orang...) *sweatdrop*

Takatora : Ng? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?

Suzu : Geh...! Bukan apa-apa kok, Tuan! Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Kami sebenarnya pengen post fic *batuk* Tapi masih banyak yang diperlu kami pelajari soal *batuk*.

Suzu : *sweatdrop* Apa yang kau bicarakan...?

Takatora : *buang muka*

Suzu : Takatora-san, eh, maksudku... Takatora-sama sepertinya mengerti dengan maksudnya Blossom.

Takatora : Kalau kau penasaran, sebaiknya kau harus mempersiapkan diri secara matang. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai takut jika aku akan melakukan 'itu' padamu.

Suzu : M-Maksudnya... hantu? *merinding*

Takatora : *sweatdrop* ...bukan. Baiklah, terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Shinhana Kobayakawa and Nagachika Nomi belongs to Hayashinkage17.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Glowing Red**

 **-XxX-**

 **Winter, 1584**

Butiran salju putih yang turun dari langit menutupi seluruh permukaan yang ada dibawahnya, seolah-olah menciptakan sebuah permadani penuh dengan warna putih. Salju yang turun tak terkira jumlahnya begitu lebat namun tak seperti hujan pada umumnya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah di mata gadis itu. Meski dinginnya malam begitu menusuk kulit, itu sama sekali tak menghentikan Suzu yang tengah melacak tiga orang pria yang merupakan bawahan dari putra kedua Oda Nobunaga, Nobukatsu.

Suzu mengenakan jubah dan tudung kepala untuk menyembunyikan diri agar tak ditemukan oleh orang sekaligus manahan dingin. Seulas senyuman tipis mengembang pada wajah gadis itu, lalu tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya meremas sebuah sehelai kain yang dililit pada lehernya, sebuah _tenugui_ merah dengam motif bunga sakura. "Hangat..."

Menyadari tiga orang perwira tersebut mulai bergerak, Suzu segera mengikuti mereka dengan diam-diam. Berjalan di lorong sempit tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tiga prajurit tersebut. Berkat kurangnya penerangan di sekitarnya, Suzu berkesempatan melompati dinding bahkan atap agar dapat mengawasi mereka dari atas agar tidak akan ada orang yang dapat menemukannya.

"Tsugawa Yoshifuyu, Okada Shigetaka dan Azai Nagatoki. Mengapa mereka dihimbau pada saat seperti ini? Bukankah undangan Hideyoshi-sama sudah sampai pada mereka? Tapi mengapa mereka datang menemui Oda Nobukatsu yang secara sengaja mengabaikan undangan Hideyoshi-sama? Semoga saja mereka tidak berkhianat," gumam gadis bernetra merah rubi tersebut.

Bawahan Nobukatsu lalu disambut oleh para prajurit yang tengah menjaga gerbang depan istana lalu memgiring mereka masuk ke dalam istana Kiyosu. "Gawat, aku harus cepat menyusup ke dalam." Suzu langsung melompat ke atas atap istana setelah memastikan daerah sekitar. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari pengawasan para prajurit yang tengah berpatroli.

"Pengawasannya lebih ketat dari yang kukira..." Setelah berhasil menyusup ke dalam istana Kiyosu, namun ia hanya dapat memperhatikan suasana dalam istana dari jendela yang telah ia rubuhkan. Beruntung, ia menemukan keberadaan tiga orang bawahan Nobukatsu itu dari jauh.

Namun diluar dugaan, mereka nampak panik ketika gerbang istana dikunci dengan rapat. Tak kalah mengejutkan bagi Suzu, mereka bertiga dikepung oleh para pasukan Nobukatsu itu sendiri. Tanpa segan mereka langsung membunuh mereka di tempat.

Suzu terkejut dan terhenyak ketika menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kepala tiga prajurit tersebut terpisah dari tubuh, darah segar mengalir deras membasahi lantai. Suzu mengunci pandangannya pada Nobukatsu yang berjalan menghampiri tiga mayat itu. Seringai licik terbentuk pada mukanya.

"Jadi, dialah putra kedua dari Oda Nobunaga." Ia menghela napas berat. "Seharusnya aku menolong mereka. Padahal mereka masih memiliki hak untuk tetap hidup." Suzu menggeleng kepala, ia tahu semua sudah terlambat. Memang menyelamatkan seseorang tak ada salahnya, namun ia juga harus mementingkan nyawanya sendiri. "Sebaiknya aku harus segera melaporkannya."

Gadis itu segera turun dari atap istana, lalu memastikan prajurit yang berpatroli tidak menemukannya. Setelah merasa aman, Suzu langsung berlari dan segera melompati dinding pembatas antara istana dengan desa.

Namun naas, setelah Suzu berhasil melompati dinding pagar, seorang prajurit yang tengah berpatroli dengan tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayangan Suzu. "Siapa disana―!?"

Belum sempat prajurit tersebut berteriak, Suzu langsung memukul tengkuk leher prajurit tersebut sehingga ia pingsan seketika. Setelah itu, ia mengambil selembar _ofuda_ dari lengan pakaiannya. "Lain kali aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku mulai jarang melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini."

Lalu Suzu berlutut di hadapan prajurit yang terkapar tersebut, mengarahkan _ofuda_ -nya di depan wajah prajurit itu. "Maaf, tapi aku ingin kau melupakan apa yang baru saja kau lihat." Setelah merapal mantra, _ofuda_ yang di tangannya seketika menghilang seperti hembusan kabut.

"Nah, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun dengan sendirinya. Yang penting sekarang aku harus kembali ke istana. Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu lebih lama. Takatora-sama sangat mencemaskanku..." Suzu bangkit lalu segera pergi, meninggalkan prajurit yang terkapar tersebut di tengah jalan.

 **-XXX-**

Hari berikutnya, pertemuan tengah diadakan di istana Osaka. Semua pengikut Hideyoshi dikumpulkan pada satu ruangan. Mereka duduk bersila menghadap pemimpin Hashiba tersebut. Kebanyakan dari mereka yakin bahwa perang akan kembali datang.

"Semuanya, sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Dengan keberhasilan kita menjatuhkan Shibata dan penyelesaian pembangunan istana Osaka baru-baru ini. Kita telah lebih maju selangkah demi menuju penyatuan negeri ini," ucap Hideyoshi pada seluruh pengikutnya. Seperti biasa ia didampingi oleh sang istri, Nene.

"Langsung saja menuju intinya. Aku, yang mendukung Nobukatsu, sayang sekali dia tak datang sejak istana Osaka ini selesai dibangun. Diluar harapanku, ia benar-benar telah memutuskan ikatannya denganku. Buktinya, ia telah mengeksekusi tiga bawahannya sendiri, dimana aku telah mengirimkan surat perdamaian pada mereka bertiga. Tsugawa Yoshifuyu, Okada Shigetaka dan Azai Nagatoki. Aku menduga bahwa Nobukatsu telah meninggalkan istana Kiyosu dan bergabung dengan Tokugawa Ieyasu."

Takatora, yang juga ikut serta dalam pertemuan, mengerjapkan mata ketika Hideyoshi menyebut nama pemimpin dari Tokugawa.

Tak ada yang tidak mengenal nama itu. Meski ia mengalami kekalahan yang mutlak di Mikatagahara, Ieyasu akhir-akhir ini dicap sebagai _daimyo_ yang tangguh dan memiliki kecakapan dari berbagai sisi.

"Maka dari itu, tak lama lagi kita akan kembali menuju medan perang. Untuk itu, segera kumpulkan pasukan dan siapkan segala penyuplaian. Saat musim semi tiba sebentar lagi, kita akan berangkat segera untuk menjatuhkan Nobukatsu."

"Baik!" Para pendekar menundukkan kepala.

"Selain itu, aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian bahwa perwakilan dari klan Mouri akan datang. Tak hanya itu, Uesugi juga akan datang sebagai bala bantuan. Lalu sekarang wilayah yang tersisa hanyalah..."

"Oshu, Kanto, Kyushu, dan Shikoku," lanjut sang penasihat Hideyoshi, Kuroda Kanbei.

Hideyoshi manggut-manggut. "Sebetulnya selama ini aku merasa kita bisa berdamai dengan salah satu diantara empat _daimyo_ itu. Tapi yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah Chosokabe. Memang rasanya mustahil mereka memilih untuk berdamai, sejak gugurnya Mitsuhide yang merupakan rekan dari Chosokabe Motochika..."

"Apakah Anda ingin mengirim seseorang ke Hiketa untuk bernegosiasi dengan mereka, Hideyoshi-sama?"

Hideyoshi menjawab pertanyaan Kanbei dengan anggukkan kepala. "Ya. Kalau begitu aku akan menunjuk seseorang-"

"Mohon biarkan saya yang melakukannya!"

Semua perhatian langsung mengarah ke pemilik suara. "...Kimura?" gumam Takatora mengerjapkan mata melihat Aki yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya.

 **-XXX-**

"Kau terlambat, Suzu."

Chacha membelai rambut pirangnya, menatap tak senang pada gadis yang lebih tua darinya. Tangannya sudah memegang bilah pedang bambu.

"Mohon maafkan saya, Chacha-sama."

Chacha terdiam sejenak, memandang wajah Suzu yang terlihat pucat. Gerakan tubuhnya melemah, buktinya ia kesulitan menggenggam kuat bilah pedang kayu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Suzu, hari ini kau boleh menggunakan satu pedang saja."

"...Maaf?"

Hanya karena ia yang memiliki posisi lebih tinggi dari Suzu, namun ketidaksukaannya terhadap peduli akan keamanannya membuat Chacha kesal setiap kali Suzu ragu melatihnya. Mengetahui Suzu juga dapat menggunakan dua pedang berkat ajaran mendiang bibinya, ia ingin Suzu melatihnya tanpa harus memperhatikan keselamatannya. Meski telah berulang kali Suzu memintanya untuk menarik kembali niatnya untuk berperang, Hideyoshi dan Nene sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Karena tak biasanya Chacha ingin dibantu demi kebaikan dirinya.

Namun karena kali ini menyangkut keadaan Suzu yang tiba-tiba terlihat melemah. Chacha sadar bahwa ia merasa terlalu memaksa, atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak bisa membuat Suzu konsentrasi penuh karena terlalu memikirkan suatu hal.

Biasanya ia hanya memiliki sedikit peluang untuk menang dari Suzu. Setidaknya, Chacha memutuskan untuk memastikannya dengan latihan kali ini. "Jangan bertanya. Ayo, kita mulai."

Chacha memasang kuda-kuda, lalu segera maju menghadangnya. Suzu dengan panik menghindar, Chacha sudah menduga itu. Ketika serangan Chacha meleset, ia langsung berbalik dan menyerang lawannya, Suzu yang masih tak bisa berkonsentrasi tak sengaja menjatuhkan pedang kayunya ketika pedang bambu mereka beradu.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Chacha-sama. Aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Cukup sampai disini saja. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat lelah. Kau harus beristirahat cukup sampai kau benar-benar pulih. Dengan begitu, kita bisa berlatih lagi seperti biasa."

Suzu mengerjapkan matanya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Chacha khawatir. Namun sebagian dari dirinya juga senang, karena ia terkadang memperlihatkan sisi baiknya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian Anda, Chacha-sama."

Chacha mengalihkan mata ketika Suzu tersenyum padanya, ia tak menjawab, tangannya kembali membelai rambutnya.

Hingga sekarang, Suzu tak pernah tahu apa yang membuat Chacha ingin berlatih pedang. Takut bahwa jika ia menanyakan alasan itu, Chacha akan menyangka bahwa ia pasti keberatan dengan keinginannya. "Um... maaf atas kelancanganku, tapi, apakah saya boleh tahu mengapa Chacha-sama ingin sekali berlatih pedang?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku ingin tumbuh menjadi kuat― bukan, aku harus tumbuh lebih kuat." Matanya masih tak mau bertemu dengan netra merah Suzu.

Suzu sudah sering mendapat jawaban itu, namun itu sama sekali tak membuatnya puas oleh jawabannya. "...demi apa?"

Chacha akhirnya menatap Suzu, namun sorot matanya yang terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya membuat Suzu ingin menarik pertanyaannya kembali. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Gadis bersurai perak itu terdiam sejenak, ia menjalin kedua tangannya dan tak berani menatap Chacha. "Apa karena... perang?"

Chacha menghela napas, lalu menaruh pedang bambunya lalu pergi. "...entah benar atau tidak, kita memiliki persamaan. Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang berharga akibat kekonyolan negeri ini," gumam Chacha tanpa menoleh pada perempuan lawan bicaranya.

"...?" Suzu yang tak dapat mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba mengecil, tak berani meminta Chacha untuk mengulang perkataannya.

"Suzu, bisakah kau pergi menemani adikku berjalan-jalan ke luar istana?" ucapnya sambil menggeser pintu shoji lalu meninggalkan Suzu sendirian.

 **-XXX-**

Menuruti perintah Chacha, Suzu pergi mengawal dua bersaudari, adik dari Chacha yang juga diikuti dengan Natsuko. Suzu berjalan di belakang dua saudari tersebut, sepasang matanya separuh terbuka, pikirannya menerawang jauh.

Sejak ia masih kecil, hanya memiliki sedikit pengetahuan tentang dunia luar, takdir telah menimpa dirinya untuk menyaksikan pemandangan bak neraka. Orang-orang mati, terbakar, bahkan dipenggal, ia sudah melihat semua itu.

Terutama pada saat di Kiyosu, itu selalu mengingatkannya pada saat Suzu pertama kalinya menebas musuh pada saat ia masih kecil. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati gadis itu dengan sekejap. Hingga sekarang pikirannya tak pernah luput― terus memutar ketika tiga nyawa yang melayang pada malam itu. Tidak, lebih dari itu. Orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya juga telah meninggalkannya, membuat Suzu merasa sangat lemah dan berdosa.

Suzu menggeleng pelan.

Tidak, manusia memang dipenuhi dosa, tak sempurna. Semua yang telah lewat takkan bisa ia perbaiki. Meski mereka semua telah tiada, mereka yang telah menyinggahi jalannya, Suzu selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka semua tetap ada di hatinya. Terkadang ia juga bersyukur bahwa kedua orang tua, bibinya serta Nagamasa dan Oichi sudah tak lagi harus merasakan penderitaan lebih jauh di dunia ini, mendoakan mereka berada di tempat yang lebih baik. Namun terkadang ia juga merasa bersalah memikirkan itu.

Selain itu, masih ada yang bisa dan ingin ia lindungi.

"Suzu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Seorang gadis belia bersurai coklat panjang memandang Suzu dengan wajah khawatir.

"...tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Ohatsu-sama." Suzu tersenyum simpul pada putri kedua Azai tersebut.

Sejak kepulangannya dari Kiyosu untuk melacak keberadaan bawahan Nobukatsu. Ia pulang pada pagi hari, apalagi Suzu tak sempat tidur untuk mengurangi kelelahannya. Bahkan Takatora sampai menunggu kepulangannya di luar istana Osaka.

"Wajahmu pucat, lho. Ah, jangan-jangan Suzu-chan sudah hamil, ya?"

"Buh―!" Pertanyaan Natsuko langsung membuat jantung Suzu seolah-olah tertusuk oleh pertanyaannya― kaget bukan main. Wajahnya memanas, berkatnya, Suzu kesulitan berbicara. "N-N-Natsuko! Kenapa kau berkata begitu!?"

"Eh? Salah, ya? Habisnya Onii-chan bilang kalau seorang wanita sudah menikah, dia pasti tiba-tiba sakit..." Natsuko menaruh telunjuknya di pipi dan berpikir keras.

"...Aki-san," geram Suzu dalam diam.

"He? Benarkah? Tapi Oeyo tidak pernah sakit keras sejak menikah. Ya 'kan. Oeyo?" Ohatsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke adik bungsunya.

"Ya! Aku selalu sehat!" sahut Oeyo tersenyum cerah dan melompat kegirangan.

"Err, yah, senang mendengar kalau Oeyo-sama baik-baik saja tapi..." Suzu mengurut dahi sembari menghela napas dengan berat. "...bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghindari pertanyaan mereka?" gumamnya sambil tertawa getir, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Suzu benar-benar sakit, ya?" tanya Oeyo menarik _kimono_ Suzu dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa kok, Oeyo-sama."

"Eh, Suzu-chan. Apa kamu tahu bagaimana cara memiliki anak?"

"N-Natsukooo! Jangan tanyakan itu padaku! Itu memalukan!" jerit Suzu langsung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menggeleng kencang.

"S-Suzu-chan!? Kau kenapa!?"

"Suzu, tenanglah!"

Pertanyaan Natsuko membuat Suzu tak bisa berhenti memikirkan malam pertamanya. Ingatan itu tak bisa terhapus dari dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Malam itu mereka gagal melakukan hal yang suami-istri lakukan. Ia ketakutan dan panik pada saat yang sama. Bahkan sejak Takatora mengetahui terdapat bekas luka pada punggungnya, ia selalu mengira Takatora akan merasa muak dan jijik padanya. Bahkan sempat terjadi kesalahpahaman kalau Takatora mengira Suzu ingin tidur berpisah kamar. Tapi suaminya sudah mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggu sampai Suzu benar-benar siap.

Sebenarnya dia merasa menyesal karena telah memutuskan momen berharga hanya untuk mereka berdua. Padahal di saat itu mereka bisa lebih dekat dari biasanya, bisa saling terhubung mengekspresikan, dan mengutarakan perasaan mereka berdua. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa mereka harus―

"Aku pasti bermimpi! Ini mimpi!" jerit Suzu sambil menggeleng kencang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Suzu?" Ohatsu hanya bisa menatap heran Suzu yang berbicara sendirian.

Memikirkan bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi istri dari Takatora. Pria yang selalu ia kagumi saat ia masih kanak-kanak. Kekaguman tumbuh menjadi cinta. Suzu pun tak menyangka bahwa ia mampu mengutarakan perasaannya bahkan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Takatora.

"Suzu-chan! Beritahu aku, dong! Kamu ha-"

Suzu langsung menutup mulut Natsuko dengan telapak tangannya. "...Natsuko. Beritahu kakakmu bahwa dia harus belajar lebih hati-hati untuk mengajari sang adik. Jika tidak, nyawa kakakmu akan terancam. Ya?" ucap Suzu sambil menggertakkan jemarinya, memberikan senyuman yang tidak mengenakkan bagi Natsuko.

"Eh...?" Natsuko memiringkan kepala dengan bingung.

 **-XXX-**

"...s-sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru saja ingin mengancamku." Aki yang ditemani oleh Takatora tiba-tiba merasakan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Hah?" Takatora hanya menaikkan alis,

"Ah, tidak." Aki langsung melupakan firasat buruknya.

"Lalu? Bisakah kau memberitahuku alasan kenapa kau mengundangku untuk memakan _tofu teriyaki_? Kau memiliki selera yang aneh..." ucap Takatora setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum air.

Keringat menurun dari pelipis Aki. "Yah, malahan aku yang heran mengapa pria dingin seperti Takatora-dono menyukai makanan manis seperti _manju_. Lalu, makanmu cepat juga, ya..."

Takatora langsung menekan tangan Aki yang beristirahat diatas meja dengan sumpit sekeras mungkin.

"SAKIT!" jerit Aki sambil mengusap punggung tangannya yang kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Takatora-dono!?"

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya." Takatora melipat tangan dan memasang wajah datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau menusuk tanganku dengan sumpit!?" balas Aki histeris.

"Jadi? Apa alasanmu mengundangku?"

Aki menghela napas lalu tersenyum lebar dengan bangga, menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas meja dan memegang piring _tofu teriyaki_.

"Oi, dimana sopan santunmu..."

"Haha! Bahkan Takatora-dono sendiri tak dapat mengungkapkan bagaimana kelezatan dari _tofu teriyaki_! Benar! Aku mengundangmu karena aku ingin kau mencicipi kenikmatan makanan yang luar biasa ini!"

Takatora melirik kearah pemilik kios makanan yang tersenyum malu mendengar pujian dari Aki. "Ho..." komentar Takatora singkat. "Biar kuperjelas, Kimura Aki. Cerita ini bukan bertemakan tentang mencicipi makanan atau sejenisnya―"

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Takatora-dono!? Aku sudah tahu itu dari awal tapi yang barusan kau ucapkan itu dilarang!" potong Aki histeris. "Jadi!? Bagaimana rasanya, Takatora-dono? Enak sekali, bukan!?"

"..." Takatora hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ketika menatap pria paruh baya pemilik kios yang masih malu-malu. Takatora mendengus. "...ya, enak," jawabnya dengan masih dengan ekspresi wajah minim sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kenapa jedanya lama sekali!? Kau berbohong, ya, 'kan!? Terus kenapa kau mengalihkan matamu!? Kau meremehkan _tofu teriyaki_ , ya!?" bentak Aki lagi.

"Hah? Mengapa aku harus berbohong?" Takatora menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Aki terbungkam, ia kembali duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menenangkan diri setelah meneguk air. "Yah, alasanku sebenarnya mengundangmu karena... yah, seperti yang Takatora-dono ketahui. Aku akan pergi ke Hiketa untuk melakukan negosiasi pada Moto― Chosokabe. Aku sudah memberitahu Natsuko tentang ini. Aku harap aku bisa menitipkan adikku padamu dan Suzu-dono untuk sementara. Setelah pembangunan istana Osaka selesai dan Natsuko perlahan sudah bisa mandiri. Sekarang aku bisa berangkat tanpa mencemaskan apapun." Aki tertawa pelan. "Dan termasuk mentraktirmu _tofu teriyaki_!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau ingin mengincar Honda Tadakatsu untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bertarungmu?" Takatora bangkit dari duduknya. "...kurasa percuma saja aku mengatakan itu."

Aki mengerti bahwa Takatora sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mencegahnya. "Yah, itu memang benar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan disana."

"Begitu ya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana selain bernegosiasi, tapi berhati-hatilah," ucap Takatora mengeluarkan kantong kecil dari jubah birunya lalu membayarnya pada pria paruh baya pemilik kios. "Berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan, Takatora-dono!? Seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu! Lagipula aku yang mengajakmu untuk memakan _tofu teriyaki_ bersamaku!"

Takatora menghela napas dan menyimpan kembali uang koinnya. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu. Semoga beruntung." Pria itu langsung keluar dari kios makanan meninggalkan Aki.

"Nah lho? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" seru Aki sambil membungkus bekal _tofu teriyaki_ -nya dengan _furoshiki._

 **-XXX-**

Aki menunggangi kudanya, memulai perjalanannya kearah barat. Ia memasang jubahnya lebih erat agar tidak kedinginan. "Ugh, kalau cuacanya sedingin ini rasanya tidak mungkin aku akan datang tepat pada waktunya. Yang penting aku harus bergegas."

Aki mengerjapkan mata ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok dua orang yang ia kenal. Menunggangi kuda mereka menuju istana Osaka. "Mereka 'kan..." Aki mengarahkan kudanya berjalan kearah dua orang itu. "Ternyata kalian yang dikirim sebagai perwakilan Mouri?"

Pria yang merupakan lawan bicara Aki mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan. "Oh, kau rupanya, Kimura Aki."

"Eh? Siapa dia, Naga-san?" bisik seorang perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Sebelumnya kita berada di pihak yang berbeda, tapi tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku kita akan menjadi rekan. Kalau tidak salah... kita pernah bertemu di Kizugawa..."

Aki mengangguk. "Ya, itu pertama kalinya kita pertama kali bertemu, Nagachika-dono. Oh, dan juga... Apa kabar Shinhana-dono." Aki menundukkan kepala.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Shinhana itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat," tanya Hana.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku menjadi relawan untuk berangkat menuju Shikoku untuk bernegosiasi. Sebetulnya aku juga berharap dapat bertempur bersama kalian." Lalu Aki mengambil bekalnya yang telah dibungkus dengan _furoshiki_. "Silakan sekedarnya, aku ingin Nagachika-dono serta Shinhana-dono untuk memakannya sebelum dingin. Itu makanan favoritku, _tofu teriyaki_!"

Hana menerima bekal tersebut, "Oh, ya, terima kasih banyak!"

"Err... bukankah itu seharusnya untuk bekalmu?" tanya Nagachika merasa segan menerimanya.

"Jangan khawatir, tak masalah!" Aki menggoyang kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Aku harus tiba di Hiketa secepatnya. Nah, permisi." Kemudian Aki bertolak meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"... _tofu teriyaki_? Wah, Naga-san, sepertinya makanan ini terlihat enak."

Nagachika mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita akan istirahat sejenak sebelum menemui Hideyoshi."

Mereka turun dari kuda, mengikat talinya di dahan pohon. Kebetulan mereka menemukan taman agar mereka bisa menikmati makanan pemberian Aki sambil beristirahat.

"Kalau dilihat dari sini, istana Osaka benar-benar besar, ya," ucap Hana takjub memandang istana tersebut. Nagachika ikut mengarahkan pandangannya sama dengan istrinya.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya mereka memiliki arsitektur yang berbakat."

Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan bekal pemberian Aki. Mereka membuka ikatan tali kuda pada dahan pohon. Sementara itu seorang gadis bertudung merah gelap menghampiri mereka.

"Um, permisi. Maaf telah menganggu, Tuan dan Nona. Apakah Anda utusan perwakilan dari klan Mouri?"

Hana berbalik, "Oh, ya, benar."

Senyuman simpul menghiasi wajahnya. "Kami telah menunggu kedatangan Anda. Jika berkenan, saya akan mengantarkan Anda sekalian menuju istana. Ah, saya hampir lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shira― m-maksudku Tōdō Suzu. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nona." Suzu membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih banyak telah datang untuk memberikan waktu Anda sekalian demi Hideyoshi-sama."

"Sama-sama. Namaku Nomi Nagachika. Dan dia adalah istriku, Hana."

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga Mouri."

Hana masih tak melepas pandangannya dari Suzu. Meski kepalanya telah tertutup dengan tudung kepala, ia dapat melihat beberapa helaian surai perak serta netra merahnya. Penampilannya terlihat sedikit aneh karena jarang penduduk di sekitar sini mengenakan tudung kepala. "...seperti kelinci putih," gumam Hana.

"Apanya?" Nagachika menaikkan alis.

Hana langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan menggoyang tangannya. "Ah, maaf. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh. Mohon lupakan saja."

"..." Suzu hanya bisa menaikkan alis lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah, Hana-dono. Aku sudah terbiasa dianggap demikian."

"Terbiasa?"

"Ah, anu... sebaiknya kita segera menuju istana, Nagachika-dono, Hana-dono."

"Oh, iya. Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong namaku adalah Shinhana."

"E-Eh!? Astaga, maaf atas ketidaksopananku, Shinhana-dono! Saya―"

Hana tertawa pelan, terhibur ketika menyadari bahwa Suzu begitu mudah panik dan mudah dijahili. "Aku bergurau. Panggil saja 'Hana', tidak masalah kok, Suzu."

"Kalau begitu... aku tetap memanggil nona dengan 'Hana-dono' saja..." ucap Suzu menurunkan kepalanya, merasa malu karena kesulitan mengatasi rasa paniknya.

 **-XXX-**

Takatora berjalan mengelilingi kota sembari memandang sekitar. Terdapat banyak toko yang berdiri di sana, pandai besi, pakaian, tekstil, buku dan sebagainya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu toko mana yang harus ia kunjungi.

"Apa yang harus kuberikan padanya..." gumam Takatora sambil mengurut dagu.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang wanita senang?" Entah darimana seorang pria berkerah tinggi yang menutupi separuh wajahnya muncul dari belakang Takatora.

"Na―!?" Takatora langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Kau rupanya. Dasar, tidak bisakah kau mengubah kebiasaanmu membuat orang lain terkejut?"

"Daripada itu, kau ingin memberikan sesuatu pada istrimu, bukan? Kau ingin mendengar saran dariku?"

"Dengar, aku tidak akan memberinya wortel, Yoshitsugu. Dia bukan peliharaanku," ujar Takatora mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, merasa sedikit jengkel akan kebiasaan teman lamanya yang selalu bergurau. "Kalau kau ingin menertawakanku, tertawalah sepuasmu. Aku akui, hal seperti ini memang kelemahanku."

"Karena itu, aku sarankan kau memberinya seikat wortel."

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilng tidak! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengejekku!?"

"Kurang lebih, ya."

"Kau ini..." geram Takatora sambil mengurut kening.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Takatora-sama? Yoshitsugu-san juga."

"Na―!?" Takatora terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Suzu? Kukira kau berada di istana." Lalu menyadari Suzu tengah diikuti oleh dua orang asing, Takatora langsung bertanya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Ah, mereka utusan dari klan Mouri. Nomi Nagachika-dono dan istrinya, Shinhana-dono. Aku akan mengantarkan mereka menghadap Hideyoshi-sama."

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda." Dua sejoli itu langsung memberi hormat pada mereka.

"Oh? Perwakilan dari Mouri rupanya. Kau terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya, ya, Nyonya Tōdō."

"Y-Yoshitsugu-san..." Suzu tertunduk malu ketika pria bermanik abu-abu menyebut nama belakangnya sebagai istri dari Takatora. Bola matanya menatap sekilas suaminya dengan ragu.

"Apa? Kau tidak menyukai sebutan itu?" tanya Yoshitsugu.

"Abaikan saja dia. Lebih baik kau antarkan mereka pada Hideyoshi," ucap Takatora yang masih merasa kesal.

Yoshitsugu terkekeh pelan. "Telingaku sakit sekali mendengarnya, Takatora."

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu permisi." Suzu membungkukkan badan lalu segera pergi menuju istana Osaka, diikuti oleh Nagachika dan Hana di belakangnya.

Takatora menghela napas. "Dia masih saja memaksakan diri," gumamnya masih menatap Suzu dari kejauhan.

"Dia sama sekali tak berubah, ya," sahut Yoshitsugu setelah terkekeh.

Takatora mengusap tengkuk. "Begitulah..." Ia pun bertolak pergi meninggalkan Yoshitsugu.

"Takatora," Pria itu membalikkan badan ketika namanya dipanggil. "Jangan lupa wortelnya."

"Berisik, bodoh!"

 **-XXX-**

Malam pun datang, langit masih belum berhenti menurunkan butiran salju. Keheningan yang menyambut dinginnya malam membuat Takatora ingin cepat kembali pulang. Dan tidak beruntungnya, ia tak membawa apapun untuk memberikan oleh-oleh pada Suzu. Ia tahu Suzu akan senang diberikan hadiah apapun, malah itu membuat Takatora tak bisa memilih apa yang harus ia berikan.

Ditambah ia telah ditugaskan untuk memeriksa beberapa bagian istana Osaka. Meskipun memiliki kelebihan hanya pada ketinggian dan besarnya. Takatora telah menemukan beberapa titik kelemahan pada istana Osaka, dimana istana tersebut memiliki pertahanan yang masih belum cukup. Maka dari itu, ia berencana untuk menambahkan atau mungkin mengubah beberapa bagian istana Osaka agar dapat meningkatkan pertahanan.

Meski awalnya ia berniat demikian, Takatora tak menemukan Suzu di kamar. Sebelumnya ia berharap Suzu langsung istirahat setelah mengantarkan utusan dari klan Mouri, namun dikarenakan kesibukan Takatora ia tak sempat memperhatikan keadaan istrinya.

Jika ia tak berada di kamar, hanya satu tempat yang biasanya ia kunjungi, taman. Beruntung jaraknya tak jauh, Takatora langsung menemukannya disana.

"Suzu, apa yang kau―"

Takatora berhenti berbicara ketika ia memandang Suzu yang tengah berdiri di atas jembatan kecil dimana terdapat kolam ikan di bawahnya. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah bukan menunjukkan kalau ia sedang memerhatikan ikan-ikan, kedua tangannya tengah memegang sebuah buku. Takatora dapat melihat bibir merah jambunya bergerak.

"'Kelinci yang malang, saya akan memberikan bantuan. Lakukanlah sesuai dengan apa yang saya katakan. Pertama-tama, basuhlan dengan baik badanmu dengan menggunakan air sungai. Kemudian, ambilah bunga Gama yang banyak kemudian letakkanlah di permukaan tanah. Lalu, berbaringlah sebentar di atasnya. Ketika kelinci melakukan hal itu, rasa sakit di badannya menghilang, dan bulu kelinci yang putih kembali seperti sebelumnya.'"

Mengapa ia membaca dongeng _Inaba no Shirousagi_ pada saat seperti ini? Ia bahkan tak membawa lentera dan _haori_ yang lebih hangat. Meski begitu, Takatora lebih memilih untuk bersabar sampai Suzu menyadari keberadaannya.

"'Kelinci berkata kepada Okuninushi, 'Terima kasih, kamu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Yagami-hime tidak akan menikah dengan kakak-kakak laki-laki Anda, tetapi pasti akan menikah dengan Anda, Okuninushi. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Kelinci, akhirnya, Okuninushi benar-benar menikah dengan Yagami-hime. '"

Ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan terdengar dekat. Suzu langsung menutup bukunya dengan panik dan menoleh. "Ah, T-Takatora-sama... Sejak kapan Tuan ada disana?"

"Baru saja," jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan menghampirinya. "Ternyata kau masih membaca dongeng itu?"

Suzu mengangguk pelan dengan tersipu. "Apa aku terlihat aneh? Sampai sekarang aku masih membaca dongeng anak-anak..."

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Bukankah itu hobimu?"

"...Tapi rasanya memalukan, apalagi Tuan mendengarku membaca dongengnya dengan suara keras. Padahal aku sudah memastikan tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengarku jika aku membacanya di taman pada malam hari."

"Memang tidak akan ada orang yang datang ke taman pada malam hari. Tapi aku menemukanmu sampai disini karena kau tidak berada di kamar. Kukira kau pergi keluar untuk memandang bulan penuh."

"Itu juga benar. Karena sudah lama aku tidak membaca buku, jadi aku datang kesini sambil memandang bulan," jelasnya sebelum tertawa canggung.

"Sekaligus?"

"Um." Suzu mengangguk. "Er... tidak boleh, ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Jika kau ingin membaca diluar sebaiknya kau membawa lantera dan memakai pakaian hangat. Bahkan kau bisa saja tertidur diluar. Kau akan kedinginan," ujar Takatora sembari membalutkan _haori_ pada bahu Suzu.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Takatora-sama."

"Sekarang kau mengganti cara memanggilku, hm?"

Suzu mengangguk lagi. "Habisnya Tuan sekarang sudah menjadi... suamiku. Jadi, makanya aku..."

"Begitu 'kah. Yah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Suzu tersenyum senang ketika Takatora memperbolehkannya.

"Anu... Takatora-sama."

"Hm?"

"Kalau Takatora-sama adalah Okuninushi dalam dongeng Inaba no Shirousagi. Sedangkan aku tetap Shirousagi. Siapa yang menjadi Yagami-hime?"

"Yagami? Ah, kalau tidak salah dia adalah istri Okuninushi―" Takatora berhenti sejenak, menyadari apa alasan Suzu memberi pertanyaan itu. "Suzu, jangan katakan padaku kalau kau berpikir kau bukan istriku hanya karena peran dalam dongeng itu?"

"Eh...? B-Bukan kok! Bukan... aku hanya..."

Takatora menghela napas. "Suzu, dengar. Dongeng tetaplah dongeng. Itu sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan kita. Kau tetaplah istriku. Kita memiliki kisah kita sendiri tanpa harus memandang kisah dongeng itu. Kau tidak perlu kecewa." Takatora mengambil buku itu dari tangan Suzu.

Suzu mengurung niatnya untuk merebut kembali buku dongeng tersebut. "Aku adalah aku, kau adalah kau. Paham?" Takatora menurunkan kepala, mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Suzu. Semu rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya membuat Takatora ingin meraih wajahnya.

"Y-Ya, Takatora-sama..." Suzu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus." Takatora memberikan kecupan singkat pada ubun-ubun kepalanya, membuat istrinya semakin tersipu. "Sebaiknya kau harus istirahat. Kau tak sempat istirahat sejak kemarin, bukan?"

"Baik..." Takatora menggandeng tangan Suzu, mengiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

 **-XXX-**

"Apa ada yang gatal?" ucap Suzu bergurau sembari membersihkan rambut Takatora. Takatora hanya terkekeh pelan. Sudah lama sekali mereka jarang saling membantu untuk membasuh diri. Dibandingkan dengan kesibukan Takatora yang lebih berat dari Suzu membuatnya hampir tak sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak tahu Chacha-sama sampai menyuruhmu untuk mengajarinya berlatih."

"Um. Beliau selalu bilang kalau dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Apa mungkin itu menyangkut Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama?"

"...Bisa jadi." Menyadari bahwa Takatora tak lagi memandang ke belakang dari nada suaranya, Suzu tersenyum tipis.

Setelah membasuh rambut suaminya, lalu Takatora berganti membantu Suzu. Ketika memandang punggung istrinya, tatapannya tak terlepas dari bekas luka yang tak akan pernah bisa hilang mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia melepas sanggulan rambut Suzu. Suzu yang menyadarinya berniat untuk menukar pembicaraan. "Anu, Tuan... apakah aku terlihat menjijikkan―"

Tanpa basa basi, Takatora langsung menyiram Suzu dari atas kepalanya. Sang istri tersentak kaget seketika. "Hwah!? T-Takatora-sama!?"

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Suzu langsung menoleh, merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah mencekam. "E-Eh? Ah, bukan apa-apa―"

"Bodoh! Jangan berbohong, siapa yang berkata seperti itu padamu?" Takatora menarik hidung istrinya.

"B-Bukan siapa-siapa...! Maafkan aku...!" rengek Suzu sambil berusaha melepas tangan Takatora. Pria bernetra biru itu melepas tangannya dengan pelan lalu meraih wajah istrinya.

"Memang benar luka itu tak pernah hilang. Terkadang aku tak bisa berhenti mengingat saat itu. Aku bisa mengerti kau tak bisa melupakannya."

"Um! Aku juga!" Suzu mengangguk kencang.

"Hah? Apanya?" Takatora menaikkan alisnya, sama sekali tak menduga Suzu akan mengiyakan perkataannya.

"Takatora-sama bahkan memiliki luka lebih banyak!" Suzu menuding tubuh Takatora yang penuh bekas luka sayat dan tembak di sekujur tubuhnya. "Disini, disini, lalu sebelah sini dan juga yang ini dan―"

Takatora mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menurunkan tangan Suzu. "Baik, cukup. Kau tak perlu menunjuk semuanya." Tangan kekar pria itu berpindah, menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menjalinkannya dengan tangan mungil Suzu. "Suzu, luka yang kudapat ini berbeda denganmu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal mendapatkan luka terhormat, itu sudah wajar menjadi seorang pendekar. Kapan dan dimana aku mendapatkan semua luka ini, aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya."

Gadis bernetra merah itu hanya bisa mendengarkannya, manik indahnya yang berkilauan menemui biji mata biru milik Takatora. "Sedangkan luka kau yang dapat, membekas sampai pada hatimu. Dan bahkan itu selalu membuatku merasa menyakitkan ketika melihatnya. Tetapi semua yang telah lewat telah membawa kita kembali bersatu. Luka yang berdarah yang ikut melukai hatimu, aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi kekuatanku... agar aku dapat melindungimu dan takkan pernah melepasmu."

Semu rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Dirinya mulai kesulitan berbicara. Suzu hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan kekarnya. Itu sudah cukup membuat Takatora mengerti. Suzu, juga tak menyesali apapun.

Setelah itu, mereka mengenakan _kimono_ putih berlapis tiga. Mengingat udara masih terlalu dingin, Takatora mendekap tubuh mungil Suzu agar dapat berbagi kehangatan. Suzu hanya bisa terpaku malu menyadari jarak mereka begitu dekat. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik kepalanya, tangan kekarnya membelai surai perak Suzu dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Kau masih takut...?"

"Eh?" Suzu menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap suaminya. Sadar mereka saling bertatapan terlalu lama, Suzu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Takatora. Ia mulai mengerti pertanyaan Takatora yang mengarah pada pembicaraan Suzu dengan Natsuko dan dua adik Chacha tadi siang. "...anu, apa aku boleh menggenggam tangan Tuan?"

"Tentu." Takatora menjalin tangan kecil Suzu, jarak pada jemarinya sangat pas dengan tangan Takatora.

Suzu tersenyum hangat. Kini ia sudah mengerti. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, ia merasa bahwa ia takut bukan karena tak bisa mempercayai suaminya. Dulu hingga sekarang ia selalu menyukai setiap sentuhan yang ia rasakan, belaian pada rambutnya, saling menggenggam tangan, menyentuh wajahnya.

Semuanya, bagaimana cara Takatora memandang dan menyentuhnya. Semua itu diberikan hanya pada dirinya seorang. Hal sekecil itu membuatnya merasa istimewa lebih dari apapun. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sehingga dapat meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.

Akan tetapi hal yang membuatnya ragu adalah; "Apakah tidak apa kalau aku menerimanya?"

"Bicara apa kau? Bukankah kau sendiri juga menerimaku?" Takatora tersenyum hangat. Pria itu mengubah posisinya di atas tubuh Suzu, tangan mereka masih terjalin. Suzu memejamkan matanya ketika jarak wajah mereka perlahan berkurang. Takatora menyelitkan anak rambut Suzu ke belakang telinganya, lalu memberikan kecupan pada kening lalu turun menuju kelopak matanya. Kemudian terakhir pada bibir merah jambunya. Detak jantung gadis itu amat kencang, meski ia belum sepenuhnya tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Takatora terhadapnya, hanya perlu bergerak tenang mengikuti arus.

Ia mempercayainya, karena semua yang ia dapat darinya selama ini adalah kebahagiaannya.

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Oke, sebenarnya saya perhatikan baik-baik soal timeline kali ini. Sebenarnya Tsugawa Yoshifuyu, Okada Shigetaka dan Azai Nagatoki, seharusnya mereka meninggal pada pertengahan April, yang artinya mereka mati dieksekusi di musim semi, bukan musim dingin. Selain itu Perang Komaki-Nagakuteterjadi di bulan Maret. Jadi mereka bertiga mati ditengah waktu perang itu. Karena susah menyusun plot yah saya jadiin aja mereka mati bukan pada tanggal yang sebenarnya. Welp, biarin aja lah. No problem kan? *plak-no*

Lalu soal OC baru yang muncul kali ini adalah Nagachika dan Hana! Kalau ada beberapa kesalahan pada penggambaran personality dsb, mohon kasih tau ya author Hayashinkage17~

Gak nyadar chapter kali ini udah 5k lebih wkwkwk. Oke, seperti biasa terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon berikan review!


	16. The Maiden's Treasure

**A/ N :** Langsung saja balas review!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Suzu : *sigh* Ma ii deshou, shikatanai...

Scarlet : Waduh, malah pake sub jepang. *tekan tombol off remote* Liat gundam jadi pengen bikin remote lagi supaya anakku bisa ngomong dub jepang.

Blossom : Ngawur lu, Let. *sweatdrop* Huhuhu, sebenarnya pengen dipercepat post fic ehem ehem. Tapi bagusnya post di ffn atau di situs lain aja gak ya?

Scarlet : Kalau bikin di situs lain harus bikin akun baru, ngerepotin. Di ffn ajalah. Huehuehue~ *nosebleed*

Takatora : Kalian masih saja... *sigh* Itu tak pantas dibicarakan bagi kalian yang masih belum dewasa dan peraw-

Scarlet : Hush! Diam lu mas bro! Terus terang amat sih lu! Yosha! Terima kasih atas review-nya!

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Blossom : Nah, haha, kami masih belum seberapa kok. Tapi syukurlah kalau personality-nya udah pas. Hehe.

Takatora : *sweatdrop* ...sebaiknya pembicaraan tentang *batuk* ini, kita hentikan. Lebih baik dibicarakan dengan istrimu saja, Nomi Nagachika.

Suzu : *awkward laugh* Memalukan sih ya...

Takatora : Bagimu, ya, memang memalukan. Tapi bukan itu. Anak mereka bisa saja mencaritahu tentang *batuk* tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Sebagai orang tua, kalian harus-

Scarlet : Mau ceramah lu mas bro!? Gak perlu, makasih! *kabur lagi*

Takatora : *bekuin Scarlet* Yah, author idiot itu benar. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan semua ini. Kalian sudah tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan sebagai orang tua.

Suzu : *kasih air hangat ke Takatora* Takatora-sama dari tadi batuk. Silakan. *awkward smile*

Takatora : Hm. Baiklah, terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me, except Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Shinhana Kobayakawa and Nagachika Nomi belongs to Hayashinkage17.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Todo Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XxX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XxX-**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **The Maiden's Treasure**

 **-XxX-**

 **Spring, 1584**

Nene meminum teh hijau hangat dalam satu tegukan, kemudian menghela napas. Melihat air mukanya yang tak terlihat puas, Suzu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa telah mengecewakan Nene yang telah susah payah mengajarinya menyuguhi teh.

Nene melirik kearah anak didiknya itu, menyadari raut wajahnya berubah murung. "Hm? Ada apa, Suzu-chan? Kamu sudah berusaha dengan baik! Tehnya enak sekali, lho. Kamu sudah tumbuh menjadi istri yang baik!"

"Benarkah, Onene-sama?" Suzu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Nene.

"Benar! Kau pikir aku berbohong?"

Suzu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok, hanya saja tadi raut wajah Onene-sama terlihat... kecewa atau semacamnya..."

Nene menaikkan alis, lalu tertawa pelan. "Kau menyadarinya ya?" Lalu wanita bersurai coklat pendek itu kembali menghela napas setelah menaruh gelasnya diatas nampan. "Sebenarnya, Omae-sama tidak ingin aku pergi menemaninya ke Komaki nanti. Malahan, dia ingin Chacha untuk menemaninya."

Suzu mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar nama putri sulung dari Azai itu. Mengingat pemimpin Hashiba itu tak pernah bosan untuk menggoda wanita lain, Suzu hanya bisa beranggapan positif akan hal tersebut. "Tapi, mungkin saja Hideyoshi-sama ingin Onene-sama istirahat sejenak. Makanya beliau ingin Chacha-sama menggantikan Onene-sama... untuk sementara."

"Itu dia, Suzu-chan!" Nene mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Suzu, alisnya menyempit menandakan ia semakin kecewa pada suaminya.

"E-Eh? Maaf?" Suzu tersenyum canggung sambil menjarak dari Nene.

"Kamu sudah tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau Omae-sama itu tak pernah bosan menggoda wanita lain! Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana rasanya kalau Suzu-chan berada di situasi yang sama sepertiku?" Wanita itu menaikkan telunjuknya di depan wajah anak didiknya.

"Situasi yang sama...?" Gadis bersurai perak itu memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Kamu belum mengerti? Baiklah, contohnya, bagaimana menurutmu kalau misalnya Takatora akan mengambil selir?"

Suzu mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Selir, artinya pria yang telah memiliki istri sah akan menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Ia pernah mendengar kalau seorang selir mendapatkan peran lebih penting bagi suaminya. Namun Suzu sebenarnya tak memandang dari sana. "...Jika selir itu dapat membuat Takatora-sama bahagia dibandingkan aku. Aku tidak keberatan."

Nene terkelu seketika mendengar jawaban langsung dari anak didiknya tersebut. "Kau serius mengatakan itu, Suzu-chan?" Nene menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh... ah..." Suzu mulai kesulitan menjawab, ia tak berani menatap wanita itu. Dia merasa bodoh karena tak sengaja mengatakan itu pada Nene, tak sengaja membiarkan pikirannya mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Wanita itu melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari memandang Suzu heran. "Suzu-chan. Memang tak ada salahnya jika suamimu akan mengambil selir demi kepentingan penerus. Akan tetapi bagimu kau menganggapnya demi kebahagiaan suamimu. Tapi kamu harus mementingkan dirimu juga. Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang padamu kalau kamu harus hidup dari hasrat yang sungguh kau inginkan?"

Suzu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, masih menundukkan kepala di hadapan Nene. Pikirannya mulai membayangkan bagaimana hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Selir yang dapat mendampingi Takatora kapanpun dan memberi kebahagiaan melebihi dari Suzu. Mungkin, ia akan ditinggalkan oleh Takatora.

Tangannya mulai meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Hanya membayangkan hal itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya tersayat.

"Suzu-chan―?"

"Anu...! Onene-sama, izinkan aku pergi ke Owari! Sebagai anak didikmu, aku merasa masih belum cukup untuk membantu Hideyoshi-sama... lalu... um..." Manik coklatnya terarah ke tangan Suzu yang mencengkram roknya. Apakah ia menganggap serius perkataannya barusan atau tidak, Nene tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Suzu-chan? Kamu bukan lagi anak didik kami, sekarang kau adalah istri dari Takatora, bukan?"

Sepasang maniknya separuh terbuka. "Eh? Aku bukan lagi... t-tapi aku..." Suzu terdiam sejenak, setiap kali ia panik dan ketakutan, ia mulai sulit berbicara. "Apakah aku selama ini membebani Onene-sama dan Hideyoshi-sama? Makanya aku bukan lagi..."

Nene menggoyang kedua tangannya. "Bukan, bukan! Kamu salah paham! Maksudku sekarang kamu adalah istri Takatora, 'kan? Seharusnya kamu meminta izin padanya, bukan padaku lagi." Telapak tangannya mendarat diatas bahu Suzu. "Suzu-chan, meski kewajibanmu sebagai anak didik kami sudah terlepas. Kamu tetaplah keluarga kami, kok. Suzu-chan harus bertarung demi dirimu, bukan untukku dan Omae-sama lagi." Telapak wanita itu membelai kepala Suzu dengan lembut. "Paham?" Sebuah senyuman mengembang pada wajah anggun wanita itu.

Suzu ikut membalas senyumannya. "Terima kasih banyak, Onene-sama. Kalau Hideyoshi-sama dan Onene-sama tidak menyelamatkanku saat itu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah sebahagia ini. Padahal saat itu, aku sudah menyerah..."

Tangan wanita itu berpindah meraih kedua tangan Suzu, lalu menggeleng pelan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, Suzu-chan sama sekali tidak menyerah, kok."

Suzu menatap bingung pada istri dari Hideyoshi tersebut. Nene tak menjawab tatapan keingintahuan gadis di depannya. Senyuman yang mengembang pada wajahnya masih belum hilang.

Mungkin selama ini Suzu tidak sadar, namun Nene masih mengingatnya. Disaat istana Odani terbakar, Nene menemukan Suzu secara tak sengaja. Pasukan Hideyoshi yang tengah mengungsikan penghuni istana mendengar tangisan Suzu, kondisinya setengah sadar dan ia tak berhenti mengigau. Punggungnya terhimpit tiang kayu yang amat panas, darah tak mau berhenti mengalir, begitu pula isakan tangisnya yang pelan. Kalimat yang tak terlepas dari ingatan Nene saat itu adalah 'aku tetap ingin hidup,' meluncur dengan lemahnya lewat bibir gadis malang itu.

Manusia macam apa yang tak tega mengabaikan permintaan itu?

"Suzu-chan sama sekali tidak menyerah. Kamu masih memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Tentu saja kami tak bisa mengabaikanmu, menolong sudah sepatutnya dilakukan. Ya, 'kan?"

Suzu tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat saat itu, Takatora juga berusaha untuk menolongnya, berteriak memanggil namanya, namun ia tak pernah sempat menyelamatkannya.

Tidak, Takatora tidak menyerah. Hingga kini ia tak pernah berniat untuk menyerah padanya. Meski ia tak dapat menyelamatkan Suzu pada saat itu, namun Suzu tak mempermasalahkannya. Sekarang hingga nanti, Takatora adalah pendamping hidup sematinya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya diberkati oleh pasangan hatinya.

 **-XXX-**

Suzu pergi menemui suaminya yang tengah sibuk mengumpulkan prajurit. Disana ia juga menemukan Yoshitsugu bersamanya. Itu membuat Suzu sedikit heran, Yoshitsugu yang diangkat sebagai _yoriki_ dari Mitsunari, jarang mendapatkan waktu berbincang dengan Takatora.

Sadar akan kedatangan Suzu, Takatora mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang istri. Mereka saling berbalas senyuman, setelah itu Suzu membungkukkan badan.

"Sepertinya hari ini suasana hatimu sedang baik. Ada apa?"

Suzu menggeleng pelan. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan perbincangannya dengan Nene tadi. Namun ia hanya merasa tak masalah jika ia tak menceritakannya pada Takatora.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada Tuan," ucap Suzu sembari menjalin jemarinya. Ia merasa sedikit cemas akan jawaban Takatora nanti. Namun jika ia menolak, Suzu takkan protes.

"Apa aku boleh membantu Tuan ke Owari?"

Takatora sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut akan permintaan Suzu. Ia hanya menaikkan alis lalu menjawab, "...tentu."

Jawaban langsung dari Takatora membuat Suzu tak percaya dan senang pada saat bersamaan. "Kukira Tuan akan menyuruhku tetap di istana."

"Awalnya, ya, memang, aku sangat khawatir. Tapi tak ada salahnya jika kita memastikan kalau kita bisa melewati arus kali ini."

Suzu tersenyum lebar, bersyukur berkat tak ada keraguan dari persetujuan suaminya. "Um! Semoga beruntung untuk kita berdua, ya." Takatora menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Pria berkerah tinggi yang berdiri di belakang Takatora menjernihkan tenggorokan. Suzu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan ketika ia hampir melupakan Yoshitsugu yang tengah mendengar mereka. "Ah, maksudku... kita bertiga. Eh, tidak, semuanya. Benar, 'kan...?" ucap Suzu sambil tertawa canggung, menatap Yoshitsugu yang merasa diabaikan.

"Sepertinya keberadaanku hampir dilupakan, ya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kok! Tidak seperti biasanya Yoshitsugu-san berkata begitu," ucap Suzu heran sambil menggoyang tangannya. Namun jawaban yang diberikan Yoshitsugu padanya hanyalah membuang muka.

"Eh!? Yoshitsugu-san tidak mau memaafkanku!?"

"Aku bergurau," balas Yoshitsugu terkekeh sinis. Suzu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, sedangkan Takatora hanya memasang tampang telah menduganya. "Padahal dulu kau tak ingin terlibat perang. Tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya, ya," lanjutnya sembari melirik kearah Takatora.

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku yang bersalah, Yoshitsugu," gerutu Takatora mengernyitkan alisnya.

Pria bersurai hitam panjang itu mendengus. "Aku memang tak pernah berkata demikian, Takatora."

Mulut Suzu sedikit terbuka, ucapan Yoshitsugu kembali mengingatkan pada dirinya dulu. Sejak ia kehilangan begitu banyak hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, gadis itu tak ingin lagi melibatkan dirinya lebih dalam pada kengerian yang mengguncang negeri ini. Ia amat menyesal hidup.

Namun sekarang tidak. Meski ia harus menyaksikan kengerian semua itu, hidupnya berubah memiliki sebuah arti yang tak akan pernah tercabut oleh topan sekencang apapun. Dirinya terlahir untuk mendampingi orang yang paling ia cintai, karena itu ia takkan menyesali apapun. Menyesal artinya ia juga menyesal menghabiskan hari-hari bahagianya bersama mereka semua, Suzu tidak ingin merasakan itu. Selain itu, meski semua orang yang ia sayangi telah pergi ke alam jauh, mereka telah menyerahkan segalanya demi kebahagiaan gadis itu, juga suaminya. Daripada memikirkan kenyataan bahwa mereka telah tiada, Suzu menganggap mereka tetap hidup di dalam hati dan ingatannya.

Takatora menaikkan alisnya ketika menatap Suzu yang tiba-tiba terdiam, tetapi sebuah senyuman mengembang pada wajahnya cantiknya. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam bel kecil yang dikalungkan pada lehernya.

Menyadari reaksi Suzu meski ia tak menjawab apapun, Yoshitsugu mendengus pelan. "Nah, aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Permisi." Yoshitsugu pun pergi meninggalkan sepasang sejoli tersebut.

Memandang Suzu yang terlihat masih merenung, tangan kekar Takatora bergerak meraih wajahnya.

"Takatora, apakah semuanya sudah―" Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan saudara dari Hideyoshi datang menghampiri mereka. Takatora langsung menurunkan tangannya, tak sempat menyentuh pipi Suzu. Hidenaga mengerjapkan mata ketika penglihatannya berpindah ke arah gadis bersurai perak yang berdiri disamping Takatora. "Suzu? Apa ini? Kau masih tidak mau melepas suamimu pergi? Seorang istri seharusnya menunggu kepulangan suaminya ketika mereka sibuk melaksanakan kewajibannya, kau tahu?" Hidenaga tertawa lebar sambil mengagetkan Suzu dengan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Hidenaga-sama. Memang sekarang aku adalah istri dari Takatora-sama, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya diam menunggu kepulangan Takatora-sama. Aku juga ingin membantu, walaupun sedikit tak apa. Lagipula, aku masih memiliki kewajiban sebagai anak didik Hideyoshi-sama dan Onene-sama. Aku merasa masih belum cukup. Anu, apa tidak boleh?" sahut Suzu pelan sembari menundukkan kepala.

Suzu tahu kalau dia keras kepala karena masih menganggap dirinya sebagai anak didik mereka. Ia merasa masih belum cukup untuk membalas kebaikan Hideyoshi dan Nene sejak ia diselamatkan.

Hidenaga kembali tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak melarangmu. Sejak kau menikahinya, Suzu semakin lengket sekali padamu, ya, Takatora." Takatora hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pendapat tuannya, sedangkan Suzu masih merunduk malu. "Hm? Tunggu dulu, bukankah kalian sudah menikah hampir setengah tahun? Kapan aku akan memiliki cucu?"

"Eh...?" Takatora dan Suzu tersentak kaget.

Hidenaga mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa? Kalian masih―"

"Hi-Hi-Hidenaga-sama...!" pekik Suzu panik sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bertanya. Nikmatilah masa muda kalian." ucap Hidenaga sambil tertawa lebar dan pergi bertolak meninggalkan mereka.

Hening menyusup diantara mereka berdua. Menyadari wajahnya terasa panas, ia tak berani berbalas pandang ke suaminya. Semu rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya mengalihkan perhatian Takatora.

Pria bernetra biru itu menurunkan kepala tepat disamping kepala Suzu, bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan daun telinganya. Kedua kepalan tangan Suzu meremas dadanya, detak jantungnya tiba-tiba mengencang ketika nafas hangatnya menggelitik telinganya.

"Jangan kecewa. Kita masih memiliki waktu, harap saja kita akan memilikinya nanti," bisik Takatora.

"U-Um..." Suzu mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau harus segera bersiap-siap. Tak lama lagi kita akan berangkat."

Dengan wajahnya masih merona, dia lalu bergegas kembali ke kediamannya untuk bersiap-siap. Meski kecil, Takatora dapat mendengar deringan lonceng miliknya. Ia sudah terbiasa sejak dulu setiap kali mendengar suara itu.

Terkadang ia teringat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pertemuan mereka yang dulu hanya kebetulan belaka, kini telah menumbuhkan alasan mereka untuk hidup berdampingan bersama. Kini dia telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang satu-satunya ingin ia lindungi sampai akhir.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah beberapa hari berangkat menuju Owari dari Osaka, pasukan Hashiba mengambil posisi kamp utama di sebelah utara. Setelah membangun beberapa tenda dan menyiapkan suplai, para perwira segera melakukan pertemuan singkat tanpa pasukan Uesugi masih belum datang.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Nene, Hideyoshi membawa Chacha bersamanya. Suzu tidak tahu apakah ia akan ikut menginjak medan perang hari ini atau sekedar menemani pemimpin Hashiba tersebut. Memang ia sudah diajari teknik berperang dan lain sebagainya, tetapi Suzu hanya bisa berharap Chacha tidak akan memaksakan diri.

Takatora telah meminta Suzu untuk menunggu sementara ia sedang mengikuti pertemuan. Gadis bersurai perak itu tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar luar markas, matanya terkunci melihat pemandangan merah jambu memenuhi seluruh penglihatannya. Awal musim semi bunga _sakura_ masih belum sepenuhnya bermekaran, Suzu hanya bisa berharap perang kali ini akan berakhir cepat agar ia dapat mengajak suaminya untuk pergi _hanami_ sambil istirahat dari semua pekerjaan yang menyibukkan Takatora.

" _Mou_! Padahal sekarang adalah waktu yang bagus untuk _hanami_. _Sakura_ -nya terlalu indah untuk dilewati. Benar 'kan, Suzu-chan?" Natsuko berjalan di depan Suzu, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya agar dapat meraih ranting pohon _sakura_.

Suzu tersenyum simpul pada gadis itu. Meski awalnya ia berniat untuk meminta Natsuko untuk tetap berada di istana, tetapi dia menolak dengan alasan ia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya. Setelah beberapa tahun mengenalinya, keceriaan gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat Suzu tersenyum. "Yah, memang benar. Tapi kalau perang kali ini cepat selesai, kita pasti bisa pulang sambil memandang _sakura_ bersama kok."

Gadis itu menghela napas berat. "Hah, mudah-mudahan Onii-chan cepat pulang."

"Benar, benar! Padahal aku juga ingin pergi _hanami_ bersama dengan Nagachika. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan?" Seorang wanita bersurai pirang gelap panjang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Hana-dono? Kukira nona juga mengikuti pertemuan..." Suzu menoleh ke belakangnya, lalu bergegas membalikkan badan dan menundukkan kepala. Hana memberikan isyarat tangan untuk mengangkat kepalanya, juga meminta Suzu tidak perlu terlalu formal padanya.

"Yah, sebenarnya ingin. Tapi aku menyerahkannya pada suamiku. Karena perang kali ini tidak melibatkan ayahku, rasanya sedikit sepi," jelas Hana sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya.

"Begitu, ya." Suzu membalikkan badan menghadap kearah Natsuko yang sibuk memandang bunga _sakura_. "Hana-dono sepertinya sudah sering menginjak medan perang, ya..."

"Begitulah, Suzu dan Natsuko juga, 'kan? Yah, aku senang bukan hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan yang mengikuti perang kali ini. Seorang wanita juga pasti bisa menjadi pendekar, lho." Hana membusungkan dada dengan menyinggungkan senyuman bangga.

"Pendekar, ya?" Suzu tertawa kecil. "Hana-dono sepertinya lebih cocok disebut pendekar wanita." Manik merahnya terarah ke senjata Hana, sebuah tombak bermata dua. Dari ajaran bibinya dulu, Ryouko pernah mengatakan kalau menguasai senjata tombak lebih sulit daripada pedang.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya, aku mengikuti perang agar aku bisa membantu keluargaku. Tidak disebut sebagai pendekar pun tak masalah. Suzu juga pasti bisa kok."

Suzu menggeleng pelan. "Itu memang bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi kurasa aku takkan bisa menjadi pendekar hebat seperti Hana-dono, sama sekali tidak cocok untukku. Lagipula, aku masih saja bimbang setiap kali menyerang musuh di depanku."

"Suzu-chan...?" gumam Natsuko sembari mendekati temannya, mendengar nada suaranya berubah rendah dan pelan seakan-akan ia terdengar resah.

Manik merahnya masih menerawang jauh ke depan, tak menatap dua perempuan yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkannya. "Aku tahu mereka juga memegang senjata, tapi tujuan mereka rela menghunuskan pedang dan mengorbankan nyawa adalah demi keluarga mereka juga, 'kan? Rasanya itu seperti... merebut cahaya yang selama hidup mereka ingin mereka temukan. Tapi kita malah..." Sadar berbicara terlalu banyak, Suzu menegakkan kepala menatap mereka dengan sekilas lalu kembali menunduk dan berhenti berbicara. "Ah, mohon maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh..."

Hana tak langsung mengatakan apapun, ia menarik napas sembari memandang pohon _sakura_. "Suzu, apa kau tahu? Dulu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Bukan hanya kita, pasti semuanya orang yang menginjak medan perang pernah merasakannya juga. Tapi, daripada merasa bersalah, sebaiknya kamu mengirimkan doa pada mereka yang telah berada di alam sana. Dengan begitu, kau tak perlu lagi bimbang mengayunkan senjatamu pada mereka. Dulu suamiku berkata seperti itu padaku." Hana mengarahkan netra biru pirusnya pada Suzu dan tersenyum lembut.

Suzu mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, lalu tersenyum tipis. "...Hana-dono benar." Jemarinya menyetuh bel kecil yang dikalungkan pada lehernya. Padahal ia telah mempersiapkan diri dan takkan ragu, namun rasanya masih sedikit sulit untuk menerapkannya pada hatinya. "Meski aku bukan pendekar sekali pun. Aku memiliki alasan untuk bertempur, aku tidak akan mundur..."

Hana melebarkan senyumnya. "Dengan tekadmu itu, sudah cukup kok, Suzu. Tapi, jangan menyia-nyiakan nyawamu, ya."

"Benar! Onii-chan bilang kita hanya punya satu nyawa! Jadi kita harus menjaganya dengan baik!" Natsuko melompat kearah Suzu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Natsuko benar!" Hana tertawa pelan dan ikut mendekap dua gadis itu.

Suzu mengalihkan matanya ketika menyadari para jendral telah keluar dari kamp utama, menandakan mereka telah siap menyiapkan rencana dan segera mengambil posisi. "Ah, anu... Takatora-sama dan yang lain sudah bubar."

"Oh! Aku harus cepat bersiap-siap dan menemui Nagachika." Hana langsung melepas pelukannya dan berlari menghampiri Nagachika yang baru saja keluar.

"Ah, ya." Suzu mengangguk, menatap Hana yang perlahan jauh dari pandangan. "Hana-dono, dia hebat ya..."

"Rasanya seperti mempunyai kakak, ya, 'kan?" sahut Natsuko sembari ikut mengarahkan matanya kearah wanita bermarga Kobayakawa tersebut. Suzu mengangguk setuju.

Kakak. Ketika Natsuko menyebut itu, ia mulai mengingat kakak angkatnya yang masih tak muncul sejak di Shizugatake. Sebelumnya ia pernah berniat untuk mencari keberadaannya namun Takatora melarangnya. Mencari keberadaannya di negeri seluas ini tanpa petunjuk sedikit pun akan menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia dan mungkin akan menjadi perjalanan yang berbahaya untuk Suzu.

Suzu telah menjelaskan pada Takatora bahwa ia adalah kakaknya, namun hingga kini ia masih tak tahu bagaimana bisa Kagome adalah saudara perempuan angkatnya. Mengingat mereka berdua adalah bagian dari pasukan Hashiba, Takatora mengusulkannya untuk membiarkan Kagome datang menemui mereka sendiri, merasa sudah pasti bahwa Kagome sudah tahu dimana keberadaan mereka.

Natsuko tiba-tiba mengeratkan lengannya disekitar leher Suzu. "Geh! N-Natsuko, leherku sesak! K-Kau mencekikku!"

Natsuko melepas rangkulannya lalu berdiri di depan Suzu dengan wajah mencebik. "Kalau aku!? Aku juga hebat, 'kan?" Gadis yang seumuran dengan Suzu itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Suzu tertawa kecil lalu membelai rambut Natsuko. "Natsuko juga hebat, kok." Natsuko tertawa malu. "Lagipula Aki-san juga sangat bangga memiliki adik yang mandiri dan hebat sepertimu." Lalu ia melepas belaiannya pada rambut Natsuko. "Nah, kamu juga harus bersiap-siap."

"Ya!"

 **-XXX-**

Suzu memasuki tenda, ia tak melihat suaminya di dalam. "Mungkin masih ada sesuatu yang harus dia selesaikan," Suzu segera memasangkan armor ringan sebelum memasang seragam perangnya.

Pandangan Suzu teralihkan ke pedang milik Takatora. Setelah mengeratkan seragamnya, ia mengambil _saiken_ tersebut, memegang erat gagang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. Suzu tak mengira senjata itu terasa sedikit berat dari yang ia bayangkan, meski bentuknya tipis dan panjang.

Pikirannya mendera saat pertama kali ia mengayunkan pedang dan pertama kalinya mengotori kedua tangannya. Dirinya bisa membunuh tanpa ragu, tanpa ampun dan tanpa rasa belas kasihan, namun ia tak mendapatkan kepuasan dan tak menyesal. Ia merasa kosong.

Tangannya mulai bergemetar, ia tak ingin mengayunkan senjata dengan tanpa perasaan sama seperti saat itu.

"Suzu?"

Suzu menoleh kearah asal suara, menatap kaget suaminya yanng telah kembali. "Ah, ini..." Gadis bersurai perak itu segera menyembunyikan _saiken_ tersebut di belakang punggungnya, meski ia tahu terlambat untuk menutupinya. Ia kembali memasukkan pedang tersebut ke dalam sarungnya.

Sepasang biji mata biru gelapnya terkunci memandang tangan istrinya yang bergemetar. Takatora bergegas mengambil pedangnya dari tangan Suzu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sarung. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suzu menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung, ia menghela napas panjang agar dapat menenangkan diri. "Tidak apa kok. Hanya saja _saiken_ milik Tuan sedikit lebih berat dari yang kukira."

Takatora menurunkan kelopak matanya, ia yakin Suzu mengingat saat orang tuanya terbunuh. Dia pernah bercerita disaat itulah Suzu pertama kalinya mencucurkan darah orang lain. Namun dari caranya ia tersenyum sekarang, memberikan tanda bahwa ia berusaha menaklukkan ketakutannya. Apakah ia memaksakan diri lagi?

Takatora langsung membuang pertanyaan itu. Ia telah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk percaya pada Suzu. Namun ketika melihat tangannya yang bergemetar seperti tadi, sulit bagi Takatora untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "Dengan tanganmu bergemetar seperti itu, kau akan terluka jika tidak memasukkannya dengan benar." Takatora menaruh pedangnya kemudian mengambil baju besinya. Suzu hanya tertawa paksa.

Istrinya kemudian membantu Takatora untuk memasang baju besinya. Meski Takatora bisa melakukannya sendirian. tetapi Suzu memaksanya untuk mencoba memasangkannya untuk suaminya. Sembari Takatora memasang sarung hitamnya, ia menatap wajah istrinya yang sibuk melilitkan _tenugui_ biru miliknya.

Takatora mengumpat dirinya sendiri, mengapa sulit sekali baginya untuk menaruh kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Suzu?

Takatora menahan pergelangan tangan Suzu. Mata tajamnya terkunci memandang istrinya. Suzu membeku seketika, manik merahnya yang berkilauan terbelalak, ia mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya sekarang.

Pria itu menurunkan sedikit punggungnya agar ia dapat menangkap bibir merah jambunya. Takatora merengkuh tubuhnya begitu kuat, ingin merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutannya lebih jauh. Namun Takatora berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menonjolkan hasratnya, tidak ingin bertindak lebih yang akan menyakiti Suzu. Tetapi sayangnya ia tak dapat menahan diri, ia sudah cukup lama untuk mempertahankannya, walaupun dia sudah tahu itu egois.

Tetapi Suzu menerima keegoisannya itu, menyambut kecupan dan memberikan kenyamanan untuk Takatora. Pria itu membuka matanya sedikit, melihat Suzu masih memejamkan mata dan alisnya menyempit.

Setelah memutuskan kecupan, mereka saling bertatapan sejenak. Setiap kali rona merah seperti tomat yang menghiasi wajahnya selalu berhasil membuat pria itu tak mau melepas pandangannya. Setiap kali dia berada di dekatnya, Takatora merasa hampir kehilangan akal. Semua perasaan yang dirasakan takkan bisa dan takkan pernah ia singkirkan.

"...Apakah Takatora-sama... takut?" lirih Suzu setelah menarik napas.

Takut?

Ironis sekali, Takatora sendiri merasa tak yakin apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tak bisa mengungkapkan maksud sebenarnya dari kegelisahannya. Ia percaya pada Suzu, namun ia tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Ia khawatir mereka tak dibiarkan untuk menciptakan masa depan hanya untuk mereka berdua. Namun istrinya langsung dapat menebak tepat pada sasarannya.

Ya, dia benar. Orang yang telah pergi untuk menyerahkan mimpinya pada Takatora, sudah tak bisa ia temukan di dunia ini. Yang tersisa hanyalah gadis itu, istri yang akan mendampingi hidup sematinya. Meski ia berada di istana bahkan medan perang pun, tak ada jaminan yang pasti demi keselamatan nyawa masing-masing diantara mereka. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak meragukan tuturan kata Suzu dulu sebelum mereka menikah. Namun entah mengapa masih terasa sulit baginya untuk menerapkan keyakinannya pada hatinya sendiri.

Setelah pemuda itu tertegun sejenak, ia memberi sedikit jarak diantara wajah mereka. "Ya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengikat dan mengurungmu di istana agar kau tetap aman." Takatora tersenyum getir, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. "Hmph, padahal aku sendiri yang memperbolehkanmu untuk ikut denganku." Perlahan ia meregangkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Suzu. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meragukanmu. Hanya saja..."

"Um, aku tahu. Tuan tidak perlu merasa harus memahaminya saat ini juga. Perlahan-lahan, Takatora-sama pasti bisa." Suzu perlahan menarik suaminya, mengistirahatkan kepala Takatora di dada istrinya. Tangan kecilnya membelai lembut surai hitamnya. Takatora memejamkan mata.

"Orang yang ingin Tuan lindungi tidak mungkin bisa berdiri di belakangmu terus menerus. Takatora-sama bukanlah perisaiku, tapi orang yang paling ingin kulindungi."

Entah mengapa disaat pria itu menikmati sentuhan lembut pada rambutnya dan mendengar suara halusnya, dirinya seolah-olah telah dimaafkan. Pertanda bahwa ia diperbolehkan oleh takdir untuk mencintai dan melindungi satu-satunya perempuan yang mendampungi hidupnya. Ia merasa sudah bisa mengubur masa pahit dahulu yang terus menyelimuti hatinya― saat dimana ia harus kehilangan.

Takatora adalah seorang pria yang menemukan kesedihan di tengah kebahagiaan, juga terkadang menemukan kebahagiaan di tengah kesedihan. Manusia pada dasarnya memang demikian. Yang perlu ia lakukan sebagai pendamping hidup semati pria itu hanyalah menggandeng tangannya hingga akhir. Suzu sadar bahwa dirinya selalu melihat ke belakang, ia tak ingin kebiasaannya itu kembali menggelapkan hatinya. Terkadang ia kesulitan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, Takatora ada bersamanya, tanpa ragu akan mengulurkan tangannya. Suzu, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk menyeimbangkan kebaikannya demi perjalanan menuju masa depan mereka kelak.

Suzu tertawa kecil. "Takatora-sama... baik sekali."

"Itu kalimatku." Takatora mengubah posisi kepalanya, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Suzu. Meraih wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya menahan bahu Suzu. Berniat untuk merasakan kelembutan bibirnya sekali lagi, lalu mereka memejamkan mata.

"Suzu-chan? _Nee_! Suzu-chan! Kau sudah siap?"

"Ah!" Suzu terperanjat spontan menjauh ketika mendengar Natsuko memanggilnya, ia menutup mulut Takatora dengan telapak tangannya. "M-Maaf, Takatora-sama. Mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti..."

Takatora menurunkan tangan Suzu dari mulutnya lalu menghela napas, ia mengumpat kakak dari Natsuko itu di dalam kepalanya. Seharusnya ia mengatakan pada Aki bahwa permintaannya itu merepotkan dan menyuruhnya membawa Natsuko bersamanya ke Shikoku. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Ia terpaksa mengambil sisi baik dari permintaan pria dari klan Kimura itu. "Ya..."

Suzu tersenyum canggung, lalu segera berlari keluar menemui Natsuko yang menunggunya di luar tendanya. Lalu disusul dengan Takatora berjalan keluar dari tenda.

Tak menduga suaminya muncul, Natsuko melirik kearah Suzu lalu ke Takatora, lalu kembali ke Suzu. "Suzu-chan, wajahmu merah, lho?"

"T-Tidak kok. Aku hanya kepanasan..." Suzu langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Eh? Padahal sekarang musim semi?" Natsuko mencoba menebak lalu tersenyum yang lebih mirip sebuah seringai. "Wah wah? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tubuh Suzu terguncang kaget dicampur malu ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Natsuko tiba-tiba menciut takut melihat sorot mata dingin Takatora, lalu pria itu menghela napas lalu pergi. Menatap Takatora meninggalkan mereka dengan ekspresi minim, Natsuko berkacak pinggang dan mencebik. "Huh! Aku heran, kenapa Suzu-chan bisa menikah dengan pria dingin seperti Takatora-dono? Tidak bisa diajak bergurau, membosankan pula!"

Suzu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, tak tahu harus apa yang ia jawab. "N-Natsuko, sudahlah." Ia bergegas menukar pembicaraan. "Err, Natsuko, kamu harus tetap berada di markas utama, ya. Aku tidak ingin Aki-san marah kalau dia tahu kalau kamu..."

Natsuko langsung memotong dan kembali mencebik layaknya anak kecil. "Huh! Suzu-chan terlalu khawatir! Onii-chan bilang aku sudah dewasa dan mandiri! Kamu sendiri juga bilang begitu padaku, 'kan? Jadi aku tidak akan menghambat kalian kok! Aku bisa bertarung!"

"Tapi terkadang aku harus bergerak sendirian untuk mengamati pergerakan musuh. Jadi aku tak bisa selalu mengikuti pasukan atau bahkan terus bersamamu. Ah, atau sebaiknya kamu mengikuti Takatora-sama saja. Bagaimana?"

Gadis berkepala merah jambu itu bergidik. "Nah, tidak mau. Lebih baik aku mengikuti Hana-dono saja, deh. Suaminya Suzu-chan menakutkan, sih..." tukas Natsuko sembari melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ah, haha... Y-Ya, baiklah kalau begitu." Suzu hanya bisa tertawa paksa. Lalu Natsuko pergi meninggalkan Suzu dan segera menemui Hana di tendanya.

Suzu menatap gadis berkepala merah jambu itu bertolak pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, lalu mendongak menatap ratusan pohon _sakura_ yang belum mekar jauh di depannya. Tangannya menyentuh bel kecil yang dikalungkan pada lehernya.

"Nee-sama... Kuharap dia baik-baik saja." Suzu memejamkan matanya. Berharap kedua orang tuanya dapat memperhatikannya dari alam nan jauh disana.

"Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu daripada wanita itu." Takatora berjalan dengan tenang kearahnya, mata tajamnya terkunci menatap gadis bersurai perak yang tengah berharap. "Pastikan kau tidak jauh dariku dalam perang ini." Tangan kekarnya perlahan menutup kepala Suzu dengan tudung kepalanya, menyembunyikan surai peraknya serta wajahnya.

Suzu membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum simpul kearah pria di hadapannya. "Ya, Takatora-sama."

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Hadeh, keknya kebanyakan fluff wkwkwk, terus gak pede dengan diksi saya, butuh impruv lagi. Terus chapter berikutnya bakalan susah buat dilanjutin. Memang battle of Komaki ada di SW4-II, tapi ketika saya baca sejarah battle-nya. Saya jadi bingung. Saya gak mau kecewain para readers, jadi harap saja saya dapat menyusun plotnya dengan benar.

As always thanks for reading dan jangan lupa review!


	17. The Wind Became Strong Again

**A/ N :** Oke, maaf kelamaan, terlalu. Saya jadi lupa diri kalau udah mulai menggambar melulu, tapi parahnya saya juga kesusahan menggambar. Mana kuota saya juga hampir habis masa berlakunya...

Uh, tanpa banyak bacot, mari balas review. *plak*

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Takatora : Tidak, aku yakin Yoshitsugu sama sekali tidak menyesal. Mengerjai orang adalah hobinya...

Yoshitsugu : *chuckle* Apa aku benar terlihat begitu?

Suzu : Itu memang benar! Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengerjai Yoshitsugu-san juga tapi aku punya firasat kalau aku yang bakal kena akibatnya. *kesal*

Yoshitsugu : Hmhm, cepat sekali menyerahnya, Shirousagi.

Suzu : Ukh. *ketusuk* Sudah kubilang tolong jangan panggil aku Shirousagi!

Takatora : Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menarik amarah Suzu...

Suzu : Tidak tidak, Tuan tak perlu sampai kagum begitu!

Yoshitsugu : Apa kau tidak lelah tsukkomi sejak tadi?

Suzu : Capek tahu! Salah siapa coba!? *ngos-ngosan*

Takatora : Akrab atau tidak, aku tidak paham dengan hubungan kalian berdua... *elus kepala Suzu*

Suzu : ...uhh, sudahlah. *mulai tenang* Ah, terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Scarlet : Ya gitu deh, mereka. Kapan kalian bikin anak-

Suzu : Jaga ucapanmu!

Takatora : Aku mengerti kalian heran mengapa kami masih belum memiliki anak. Ini sepenuhnya salahku, sebetulnya. Aku tak sempat meluangkan waktuku dengan istriku.

Suzu : Tidak kok! Takatora-sama tak bersalah, Tuan berhak melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai bawahan Hidenaga-sama. Jadi... aku sama sekali tidak masalah kok. L-Lagipula, Tuan sendiri bilang padaku kalau suatu saat... kita akan memilikinya... *blush*

Takatora : ...hmph, dasar. Aku benar-benar suami yang buruk, tapi aku memiliki istri yang terlalu baik untukku. *sigh* Hm? Apa katamu? Trademark? Aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi aku hanya bersikap sebagaimana diriku. Jadi aku takkan minta maaf.

Scarlet : Dasar kulkas...

Takatora : Apa itu kulkas? Jangan ucapkan kalimat yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi aku paham kau mencaciku, aku tidak peduli.

Suzu : Maa maa, tenanglah Takatora-sama. Biarkan saja Scarlet itu.

Scarlet : Nak!?

Suzu : Baiklah, terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Shinhana Kobayakawa and Nagachika Nomi belongs to Hayashinkage17.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Toudou Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **The Wind Became Strong Again**

 **-XoX-**

Malam sebelum pertempuran dimulai, para pasukan Tokugawa telah memperketat penjagaan di istana Komakiyama dan istana Obata. Dengan jumlah kurang lebih 18 ribu pasukan telah berkumpul di dalam dan segera mengambil posisi sebelum sinyal pertanda perang dimulai.

Beberapa pasukan berjaga di menara pengintai di dekat _honmaru_ , kurangnya penerangan membuat para pasukan Tokugawa sedikit kesulitan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Hei. Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya salah satu prajurit Tokugawa.

"Kau hanya berhalusinasi, kuharap kau tak sampai tertidur malam ini. Jika kita gagal melakukan tugas, Ieyasu-sama akan merebus kita hidup-hidup," jawab rekannya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Aku mendengarnya!"

"Terserah." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedebuk. Ia melihat prajurit tersebut sudah rubuh, tombaknya pun terlepas dari genggaman. "Hei, sudah kubilang jangan tertidur―"

Tak sempat menghampirinya, prajurit tersebut mendadak melunglai ketika merasakan pukulan du tengkuk lehernya, lalu terkapar disamping prajurit yang lain. Sosok figur seorang perempuan berdiri meratapi dua orang prajurit yang pingsan tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menarik prajurit tersebut ke sudut ruangan lalu menyandarkannya.

"Yah, mudah-mudahan saja kalian diberi pengampunan dari Tokugawa Ieyasu." Seorang gadis yang menyelinap tersebut menghela napas lega, kemudian mendekat ke jendela. Ia dapat merasakan angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya, namun rasa sejuk itu tak bisa nikmati meskipun sejenak. Manik merahnya menelusuri setiap sudut dalam istana Obata tersebut.

"Oda Nobukatsu ditemukan. Dia ada di istana ini. Jika benar kalau Oda Nobukatsu beraliansi dengan Tokugawa. Lalu dimana Tokugawa Ieyasu?" Sepasang netranya tersebut terkunci pada putra kedua dari Nobunaga itu, ia terlihat tengah sibuk memerintah prajuritnya yang sedang menyiapkan penyuplaian. Disana barulah ia menemukan Ieyasu yang berdiri di sebelah Nobukatsu.

"Ah, akhirnya dia keluar. Jumlahnya memang sedikit dari kami, tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa tenang?" gumam Suzu sembari memandang lambang bendera biru Tokugawa.

Mengingat lawan Hideyoshi kali ini adalah Ieyasu yang juga pernah menjadi bawahan Nobunaga, ia teringat akan perang Anegawa dan Nagashino, dimana Ieyasu berpatisipasi disana. Saat di Anegawa, Azai kalah dalam perang dan mundur. Bahkan di Nagashino, Takeda juga mundur dalam pertempuran. Selain itu, ia pernah mendengar bahwa Ieyasu pernah mengalami kekalahan yang amat tragis di Mikatagahara saat melawan Takeda Shingen. Meski demikian, kini ia telah dicap sebagai _daimyo_ terkuat. Itu membuktikan bahwa dia memiliki tekad yang bulat.

"Aku harus kembali." Suzu bergegas melompat dari jendela menara pengintai tersebut lalu mendarat diatas dahan pohon, berlari menerobos hutan dan menginjak setiap dahan.

Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia menginjak sebuah rantai, indera pendengaran Suzu yang tajam menangkap suara sebuah ayunan sabit yang akan menyerangnya. Suzu bergegas menolak serangan kejutan yang mengarah ke wajahnya dengan bilah pisau pada sepatunya lalu menyiapkan bom untuk serangan berikutnya. Gadis itu mengeratkan tudung kepalanya seraya bergerak mundur.

"Seorang _kunoichi_? Bukan..." Kini ia mendengar suara seorang pria, nada suaranya tenang, namun Suzu tak menemukan keberadaannya. Dirinya hampir lupa bahwa Tokugawa juga memiliki pasukan _shinobi_ , maka tak heran ia ditemukan. Namun tetap saja, berbuat salah sekecil apapun sudah cukup membuat Suzu tak berhenti memikirkannya. "Tak peduli siapapun itu. Takkan kubiarkan lolos dari kegelapan..."

Suzu langsung melempar bom asap ketika sosok pria itu menghadang kearahnya, sehingga ia tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Suzu yang menghilang di telan asap.

Pria dengan senjata _kusarigama_ itu tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan mangsanya lolos. Lalu dia perlahan menghilang di telan kegelapan. "Akan kuingat, kilauan merah darah jernih yang terpancar di matamu itu..."

 **-XXX-**

Fajar mulai terbit di ufuk timur, sinyal pertanda perang dimulai telah bergema. Sesuai rencana, pasukan telah dibagi menjadi dua rombongan, rombongan utama dipimpin oleh Hideyoshi sedangkan rombongan yang lain di pimpin oleh Hidetsugu.

Dengan jumlah pasukan Hashiba sebanyak 40 ribu, beberapa pasukan yang tersisa ditugaskan untuk mengawasi istana Gakuden yang dijadikan sebagai kamp utama. Sekaligus mereka mengambil barisan depan untuk menjatuhkan pasukan Tokugawa yang mendekat dan menghalangi rombongan pasukan Hashiba yang menuju ke istana Obata dan istana Komakiyama. Meski jumlah pasukan Tokugawa tak terlalu banyak dibandingkan dengan pasukan Hashiba, mereka dapat menahan rombongan pasukan Hideyoshi.

"Kita tak boleh membiarkan rombongan pasukan berkurang akibat pasukan Tokugawa yang mengambil posisi di garis depan. Kepada seluruh pasukan, berikan bantuan pada rombongan untuk menyerang pasukan Tokugawa! Dan jangan biarkan mereka menginjak istana Gakuden!" perintah Hidenaga yang diserahkan untuk melindungi markas utama.

Para pasukan mulai berhamburan keluar dari markas, mengambil formasi dan langsung menyerang ribuan pasukan Tokugawa yang menahan rombongan para pasukan Hashiba.

"Natsuko, Hana-dono, Nagachika-dono! Serahkan pertahanan kamp utama pada kami!" seru Suzu dari kejauhan.

Nagachika mengangguk paham lalu segera memberi perintah pasukannya untuk bergerak. "Memang sayang kita tak dapat bertarung bersamamu, tapi jaga dirimu ya, Suzu!" seru Hana. Sedangkan Natsuko melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Suzu mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Mereka pun bergegas pergi dan menerobos paksa para pasukan Tokugawa. Gadis itu menghela napas berat sembari menyentuh lehernya yang tak dikalungi lonceng kecilnya. Ia yakin benda tersebut menghilang ketika ia menyelinap ke istana Obata. "...Kurasa memang tidak selamanya aku bisa menyimpan bel itu. Aku harap kedua orang tuaku mau memaafkanku."

Ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya, sebuah bilah pisau keluar dari belakang sepatunya, lalu memasang erat tudung merah gelapnya, setelah itu menarik napas dalam. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju medan perang, bergabung dengan suaminya yang tengah menahan sejumlah pasukan Tokugawa. Suzu melempar jarum kearah masing-masing leher prajurit Tokugawa sehingga mereka mati dengan seketika.

"Kau yakin akan mengawasi belakangku?" kata Takatora tanpa melepas pandangannya pada musuh dihadapannya.

"Memang aku takut untuk menginjak medan tempur lagi karena aku membenci perselisahan. Aku tidak suka menyerang bahkan diserang. Tapi akan lebih menakutkan bagiku kalau aku tak melakukan sesuatu. Aku yakin, dengan saat ini aku berada di sisi Tuan, aku takkan takut lagi."

Takatora mendengus. "Hm, asalkan kau tidak bertindak berlebihan, aku tidak akan mengikatmu ke dalam markas."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya membuat Suzu tertawa kecil. "Akan kuusahakan, Takatora-sama."

Sementara itu di istana Gakuden, Chacha memandang kengerian yang tengah terjadi di medan perang. Sesama manusia saling mengayunkan senjata, bersimbah darah, teriakan dan sorakan yang tajam terdengar jelas oleh telinganya. Ia menggenggam kuat _kanzashi_ yang di depan dadanya. "Jadi seperti inikah negeri yang selalu ayahanda dan ibunda perjuangkan..." Lalu ia membuka tangannya, meratapi sebuah _omamori_ milik Oichi dulu.

"Apakah dengan ini... aku boleh berharap untuk menjadi lebih kuat?"

 **-xxx-**

 _"Ane-ue! Lihat ini!" Oeyo berlari kearah kakak pertamanya itu dengan wajah riang._

 _"Oeyo, sejak tadi kau pergi kemana?" Chacha yang tengah berjalan-jalan di taman menoleh ke belakang, ditemani oleh adiknya, Ohatsu._

 _"Lihat! Ini_ omamori _milik haha-ue!" Ia mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari lengan pakaiannya._

 _"Eh? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Ohatsu kaget dan mengambil_ omamori _tersebut dari tangan mungil adik bungsunya._

 _"Suzu memberikannya padaku! Dia bilang haha-ue mengembalikan_ omamori _itu padanya, Suzu-lah yang membuatnya," jawab Oeyo. Ohatsu manggut-manggut paham, sedangkan sang putri sulung tak mengatakan apapun selain menatap jimat perlindungan tersebut._

 _"Ane-ue? Ada apa?" sapa Ohatsu menyadari sang kakak yang tak berkomentar apapun._

 _"Ah, kalau begitu ane-ue simpan_ omamori _ini, ya!" Oeyo dan Ohatsu saling bertatapan dan mengangguk, setuju memberikan_ omamori _itu pada kakaknya. Lalu Ohatsu membuka tangan Chacha dan menaruhnya diatas telapaknya._

 _Chacha menolak permintaannya seraya menggeleng. "Tidak, lebih baik kau saja yang menyimpannya, Oeyo. Suzu memberikannya padamu, bukan padaku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."_

 _"Aku yakin Suzu tidak akan keberatan, kok!"_

 _"Ya, lagipula kami berdualah yang meminta ane-ue untuk menyimpan_ omamori _ini."_

 _Dua adiknya itu tersenyum hangat pada sang kakak. Berkat senyuman itu membuatnya tak tega menolak permintaan adiknya. Chacha akhirnya mau menyimpan_ omamori _itu. "Terima kasih, Ohatsu, Oeyo."_

 **-XXX-**

"Lapor, Tuanku! Kami telah memastikan bahwa Tokugawa Ieyasu berada di istana Komakiyama!" Hideyoshi mengusap dagunya sambil memanggut. Rombongan pasukan utama tengah mengambil posisi di markas sebelah utara jauh dari istana Gakuden.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang dia ada di istana Obata?" Toshiie mengusap rambutnya kebingungan.

"Apakah kita akan mengambil alih istana Komakiyama sesuai rencana, Hideyoshi-sama?" tanya Kanbei.

Hideyoshi menggeleng. "Memang itu bisa meningkatkan semangat juang pasukan kita jika berhasil. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita harus tunda dulu penyerangan ke istana Komakiyama. Kita akan menunggu bagaimana keadaan Hidetsugu. Entah apa yang akan direncanakan Ieyasu-dono..." gumamnya sembari berpikir. "Baiklah, sampaikan pada Hidetsugu secepatnya!" Pemimpin Hashiba tersebut mempersilahkan pembawa pesan untuk segera mengundurkan diri dan melanjutkan tugas.

Dari kejauhan, pria bernama Shima Sakon segera mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut mengawali pasukan rombongan Hideyoshi. "Ya ampun. Berkat jumlah pasukan sebanyak ini, sepertinya rencanaku tidak dibutuhkan, ya?" gumamnya sembari mengusap tengkuk.

 **-XxX-**

Hidetsugu yang didampingi oleh Mitsunari, Ikeda Tsuneoki dan Mori Nagayoshi memerintah pasukan untuk segera mendobrak gerbang utama istana Obata. "Bersiaplah, Ieyasu! Aku, Hashiba Hidetsugu, akan memenggal kepalamu sekarang juga!"

Namun ketika mereka berhasil memasuki istana Obata, tak terlihat satu orang prajurit pun yang berjaga di dalam. "Apa ini? Apakah dia sudah melarikan diri?" kata Hidetsugu sambil memperhatikan daerah sekitar.

"Aku tidak melihat Ieyasu disini." gumam Nagayoshi.

"Ada serangan!" teriak salah satu prajurit. Semua pandangan mereka terkunci keatas, ratusan anak panah meluncur kearah mereka.

"Lindungi Hidetsugu-sama!" perintah Mitsunari.

Para pasukan perisai langsung bergerak melindungi putra angkat Hideyoshi tersebut di sekelilingnya sambil bergerak mundur. Sedangkan prajurit tanpa perisai panik dan terkena tancapan panah.

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!" Kemudian sekumpulan prajurit Tokugawa keluar dari persembunyian setelah serangan panah mereka berakhir. Mereka menghalangi jalan keluar berniat mengepung mereka lalu menghabisi pasukan Hidetsugu yang masih bertahan.

"Hidetsugu-sama! Mohon bergegaslah kembali menuju istana Gakuden! Selamatkan diri Anda!" seru Nagayoshi yang tengah mendorong pasukan Tokugawa. Tak punya pilihan lain, Hidetsugu membalikkan kudanya dan bergegas kembali. Namun ia terjatuh ketika kudanya terkena tusukan panah. Dengan panik Hidetsugu bergegas berdiri, Mitsunari memberikan kudanya pada Hidetsugu lalu bergegas meninggalkan pasukan Nagayoshi yang menahan Tokugawa.

"Maafkan aku!" teriak Hidetsugu.

"Pengawasannya sangat ketat. Tak salah lagi, Ieyasu memang ada di istana Obata. Ieyasu, dia benar-benar orang yang berbahaya untuk Hideyoshi-sama," geram Mitsunari.

Sepanjang jalan kembali menuju istana Gakuden, pasukan Tokugawa tiba-tiba melakukan serangan dadakan dipimpin oleh Ii Naomasa. "Persiapkan dirimu, Hashiba Hidetsugu! Kau takkan lolos, karena kepalamu akan kupersembahkan pada Ieyasu-sama! Pasukan _teppou_ , tembak!"

Pasukan senapan api yang bersembunyi di hutan mulai menembak. Pasukan perisai Hashiba kembali melindungi Hidetsugu. Pekikan dan tangisan para prajurit membising kedua pendengaran Mitsunari. Tsuneoki serta prajurit lain yang tak dapat berlindung terkena tembakan mati seketika.

"Mustahil...!" geram Mitsunari.

 **-XXX-**

"Eh? Tokugawa Ieyasu tak berada di istana Obata?" Suzu membelalakkan matanya terkejut akan laporan yang diberikan padanya.

"Ya, nona." Pembawa pesan itu memberi jawaban dengan anggukan kepala.

"Bagaimana ini...? Aku malah memberi informasi yang salah pada Hideyoshi-sama dan yang lain." Suzu menjalin kedua tangannya erat, merutuk diri sendiri di dalam kepalanya. Kini ia merasa takut, bukan karena khawatir akan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan padanya. Tapi ia takut kendala yang akan dihadapi Hashiba yang akan mengancam keselamatan mereka. Selain itu, ia juga tak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan mereka padanya.

"Selalu menyalahkan diri adalah kebiasaan burukmu." Takatora yang juga mendengar laporan tersebut menghampiri istrinya. Lalu ia langsung menyentuh leher Suzu, gadis itu tersentak kaget akan sentuhan dadakan suaminya. "Saat kau menyelinap ke istana Obata, kau ditemukan oleh prajurit Tokugawa, bukan? Disaat itu, kau juga kehilangan loncengmu."

Padahal Suzu belum memberitahunya tentang loncengnya yang hilang, ia tak menyangka Takatora akan menyadarinya.

"Ho? Kau benar, Takatora. Aku baru menyadarinya." Hidenaga mengusap dagunya seraya manggut.

"Jadi artinya Ieyasu telah berpindah posisi setelah mendapat laporan bahwa ia ditemukan? Apakah itu artinya saat ini dia berada di istana Komakiyama?" ucap Kiyomasa.

"Semuanya, mohon maafkan aku. Aku pantas mendapat hukuman akan kecerobohanku..." lirih Suzu menunduk dalam.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Suzu. Lagipula jika kau tidak berada disini, kami takkan tahu harus bergerak kemana. Aku yakin Hideyoshi akan memaafkanmu. Ataukah kau berpikir selama ini kalau Hideyoshi adalah orang yang tak segan-segan menghukum anak didiknya sendiri?"

"T-Tidak kok, Hidenaga-sama!" jawab Suzu panik.

"Nah, kalau begitu angkat wajahmu. Melakukan kesalahan adalah hal yang wajar. Kita harus menanggulanginya segera." Hidenaga menepuk bahu Suzu. "Nah, sekarang... Kiyomasa, Masanori, bantu Hidetsugu untuk mundur secepatnya. Keselamatannya adalah prioritas utama dalam perang ini."

"Baiklah! Saatnya beraksi!" seru Masanori semangat. "Si Kepala Besar pasti sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari kita!"

"Dimengerti!" Kiyomasa dan Masanori segera berangkat dari istana Gakuden dengan menunggangi kuda mereka masing-masing.

Suzu menatap kepergian dua jendral muda itu, menjalin kedua tangannya dengan erat seraya berharap dalam hati. "...apa tidak ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, Hidenaga-sama?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin ikut bersama mereka, tapi aku menolak. Lagipula, aku yakin suamimu pasti akan mengikatmu di dalam tenda." Hidenaga tertawa pelan, melirik kearah bawahan setianya.

Takatora menganggukan kepala. "Masih ada waktu jika kau ingin menebus kesalahan. Entah apa yang akan direncanakan Ieyasu, tapi perang ini masih belum usai. Dinginkan kepalamu sebentar."

Suzu memilih untuk tidak menjawab, hanya mendengar dan menatap suaminya. Sembari mengusap dada, Suzu menghela napas untuk menaklukkan kecemasan dan ketakutannya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menurutinya. "Um, aku mengerti."

 **-XXX-**

"Kita harus menunda penyerangannya? Mengapa demikian?" tanya seorang jendral yang merupakan perwakilan dari klan Mouri, Nagachika. Pasukan Mouri baru saja datang di markas Hideyoshi yang berdiri tak jauh dari istana Komakiyama.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini? Apakah rencananya telah berubah?" tanya Hana pada Kanbei.

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengangguk. "Benar, ini keputusan dari Hideyoshi-sama itu sendiri. Kita harus menunggu bagaimana situasi pasukan rombongan Hidetsugu-sama."

"Bukankah kita harus merebut istana Komakiyama sementara Hidetsugu menahan pasukan Ieyasu dan Nobukatsu yang berada di istana Obata?" tanya Hana lagi.

Kanbei tak langsung menjawab, ia menatap perempuan yang protes di hadapannya itu. "Saya baru ingat, bukankah kau adalah putri dari Kobayakawa Takakage?"

Hana mengerjapkan matanya. "Memang benar, lalu kenapa?"

"Jika dia berada disini, saya yakin dia juga akan merencanakan hal yang sama. Demi mengurangi jumlah korban yang berjatuhan dengan percuma. Saya mengira kau telah menyadari itu."

Hana membelalakkan mata, dirinya seolah-olah dianggap tak memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti ayahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kanbei, jangan katakan itu. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap baik pada wanita?" Hideyoshi berjalan menghampiri mereka, ia tersenyum pada Hana. "Er... Shinhana-dono, Nagachika-dono. Aku sengaja mengubah rencana. Berdasarkan laporan, saat ini dia telah berpindah posisi ke istana Komakiyama. Mengingat lawan kita hari ini adalah Tokugawa Ieyasu, dia dapat memanfaatkan segala yang ia bisa. Karena itu aku sangat berhati-hati untuk mengambil keputusan."

Hana tak menjawab, Nagachika menyadari ritme napas istrinya yang terdengar berat. Ia menyentuh bahu Hana, memberi isyarat untuk memintanya menenangkan diri. Lalu Hana menghela napas, mencoba agar menahan emosinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu izinkan kami menambah pertahanan di markas ini," ucap Nagachika pada Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi mengangguk. "Hm! Mohon kerjasamanya."

 **-XXX-**

Kiyomasa dan Masanori bergegas bergerak menuju istana Obata untuk menyelamatkan Hidetsugu. Disana mereka menemukan Hidetsugu yang tengah dilindungi oleh Mitsunari dan para prajurit. Selain itu, Yoshitsugu ternyata baru saja datang mendahului mereka.

"Ooh!? Yoshitsugu! Ternyata kau mendahului kami!? Ini tidak adil! Padahal aku ingin Mitsunari berterima kasih padaku!" sorak Masanori.

Yoshitsugu mendengus. "Aku merasa arus telah berlawanan pada kita sejak adanya laporan mengenai Ieyasu tak berada di istana Obata. Jadi aku segera menyelamatkan Mitsunari yang terjebak. Yah, sebetulnya aku juga mengharapkan bantuan."

"Ooh! Yoshitsugu memang hebat!" sorak Masanori lagi.

"Berisik, bodoh! Tunda dulu reaksi bodohmu itu!"

"Haaa!? Bukannya berterima kasih tapi kau malah mengataiku bodoh dua kali! Awas kau, kepala besar!"

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah! Tak ada waktu untuk saling menghina, sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Hidetsugu-sama!" bentak Kiyomasa.

"...tapi rasanya aku merasa sedikit lebih baik melihat kalian bertengkar," gumam Hidetsugu. "Tapi, aku telah membiarkan pasukanku gugur mendahuluiku. Ini salahku..." Hidetsugu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka telah menjalan tugas mereka dengan baik, Hidetsugu-sama. Karena itu, jangan sia-siakan perjuangan mereka," tegas Yoshitsugu dengan nada tenang khasnya.

Seorang jendral Tokugawa berbaju besi merah muncul dari hutan. "Bala bantuan datang lagi rupanya. Ini bukanlah masalah besar. Aku, Ii Naomasa. Prioritas utama kita adalah mengincar Hidetsugu! Semua, jatuhkan mereka!" seru Naomasa. Kini sejumlah pasukan bersenjata mulai mengepung mereka.

Kiyomasa mengarahkan pandangannya ke hutan, menemukan beberapa pasukan _teppou_ yang bersiap menembak kearah mereka. "Jadi inikah alasan mengapa kalian tak dapat mengatasi mereka."

"Enyahlah, sampah Tokugawa! Semua, serang pasukan Tokugawa yang bersembunyi di hutan!" perintah Mitsunari.

"Kau naif! Jangan kira kau dapat lolos!" Secara mendadak, pasukan bala bantuan Tokugawa muncul dari belakang mereka. Berhasil telah mengepung mereka, pasukan Tokugawa mulai menghadang. "Maju!" sorak Naomasa.

"Uwoah, mereka datang lagi! Tapi ini bukanlah apa-apa!" Masanori mulai menghadang.

"Kami akan membuka jalan! Hidetsugu-sama, Mitsunari! Serahkan pada kami!" ucap Kiyomasa menoleh ke belakang.

Mitsunari menggigit bawah bibirnya, sebetulnya ia menolak untuk mundur, tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan majikan dan rekannya. Tetapi demi keselamatan Hidetsugu, ia terpaksa menurutinya. "Mitsunari, bergegaslah," kata Yoshitsugu.

"Aku tahu...!" geram Mitsunari lalu mereka bergegas mengiring Hidetsugu.

 **-XXX-**

Pasukan Hidetsugu akhirnya berhasil kembali ke istana Gakuden. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, seluruh pasukan menunda penyerangan sampai matahari kembali terbit. Para prajurit melepas penat seraya menyembuhkan diri.

Suzu memandang satu persatu prajurit yang terluka. Hatinya tak bisa tenang, dikarenakan kecerobohannya ia masih menyalahkan diri karena telah menyebabkan banyaknya nyawa yang melayang.

Gadis itu bergegas mengumpulkan obat-obatan kemudian berlari menghadap Hidetsugu. "Hidetsugu-sama, permisi. Jika berkenan, mohon izinkan saya mengobati luka Anda."

"Suzu-dono? Ah, terima kasih banyak."

Suzu menggeleng. "Mohon anggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya. Memang ini belum cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku, tapi saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar dapat membantu semuanya."

"Mengapa nona harus minta maaf? Seharusnya saya yang mengatakan itu. Saya telah mengecewakan ayahanda, bawahanku mati karena ketidakberdayaanku. Aku takkan bisa berhadapan dengan beliau. Apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang...?" Pemuda itu mencengkram tombaknya dengan putus asa.

"Hidetsugu-sama..."

"Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi." Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang menghampiri mereka, ia mengambil perban lalu langsung mengobati Hidetsugu.

"Chacha-sama... nona tidak perlu repot men―"

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Anda bisa saja membuat lukanya terbuka lebar. Mohon tetap tenang, Hidetsugu-sama," sahut Chacha seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Gagal bukanlah bukti bahwa Anda lemah atau pun tidak berguna, Hidetsugu-sama. Besok, di hari yang akan datang, Anda harus menegakkan kepala dan memperjuangkan dengan sungguh-sungguh apa yang telah ditinggalkan oleh bawahanmu. Menjadi pendekar bukankah seharusnya demikian?"

Suzu maupun Hidetsugu hanya bisa terpaku menatap Chacha sejenak. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baik, Chacha-sama."

"Suzu." Setelah selesai mengobati luka Hidetsugu, Chacha menarik tangan Suzu. "Ayo, masih banyak prajurit yang kesakitan. Kita harus segera membantu mereka."

"Ah, baik." Suzu membawa peti pengobatan lalu mengikuti Chacha. Dia tak bisa menahan senyumannya, selama ini Suzu tak pernah tahu bahwa Chacha begitu mudah mempedulikan orang disekitarnya.

Sementara itu di dalam tenda, para jendral kembali mengadakan pertemuan singkat. Sakon yang menjadi pengantar pesan memberikan surat pada Hidenaga.

"Hideyoshi tetap berada di markas sebelah utara, ya?" ucap Hidenaga yang masih membaca pesan dari saudaranya.

"Benar, besok rombongan Hidetsugu-sama ditugaskan kembali untuk merebut istana Obata dan menangkap Nobukatsu," sahut Sakon.

"Dan rombongan pasukan Hideyoshi tetap menunggu sampai pasukan Tokugawa di istana Komakiyama bergerak. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kiyomasa, Masanori, aku menunjuk kalian berdua untuk mengawal pasukan Hidetsugu menuju istana Obata. Pastikan kali ini kalian dapat melakukannya.

"Baik!" Kiyomasa dan Masanori menundukkan kepala.

"Hidetsugu, apa kau bersedia?" tanya Hidenaga mengarahkan matanya kearah putra angkat Hideyoshi tersebut.

Hidenaga memberi hormat, "Ya, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa ini, dengan sepenuh hati. Saya menerima kewajiban yang diserahkan pada saya!"

Takatora melirik kearah Hidetsugu. 'Mempertaruhkan nyawa', dulu dirinya juga pernah menyatakan hal yang sama pada mendiang majikan pertamanya, Nagamasa. Dahulu, ia menasehatinya untuk tidak membuang nyawanya. Bagaimana pun, apapun yang terjadi, ia telah diperintahkan untuk itu.

Disamping itu, Takatora kini mulai takjub pada Ieyasu, sama sekali tak merasa terpukul akan kemunduran yang dialami oleh Hidetsugu. Sang Penguasa Toukai tersebut seolah-olah telah memperhitungkan gerak-gerik pasukan Hashiba Hideyoshi. Tak salah orang itu dicap sebagai _daimyo_ terkuat.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah pertemuan berakhir dan para prajurit diizinkan untuk beristirahat. Takatora kembali menuju tendanya, ia tak menemukan Suzu di dalam. Setelah ia melepas baju besinya, ia segera pergi mencari Suzu.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, Takatora tak dapat menebak. Tetapi ia yakin Suzu masih belum melepaskan rasa bersalahnya, entah karena kehilangan bel kecilnya, atau ceroboh melakukan tugasnya atau mungkin keduanya. Dia selalu mencari tempat yang sunyi untuknya agar bisa merenung.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika ia menemukan Suzu. Ia bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura, memeluk lutut dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Kau menangis?" ucap Takatora sembari menghampirinya.

Suzu menoleh ke belakang, meski dengan kelopak matanya terlihat lembab akan air matanya, Takatora tak menduga ia masih bisa tersenyum. Namun ia sadar bahwa memaksakan diri.

"Um... Aku benar-benar terburuk, ya," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Oi..." Meski ia merendahkan dirinya sendiri, Takatora tak mau menerima ucapannya.

"Takatora-sama selalu menemukanku. Aku senang."

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya, tangan mungil gadis itu mencabut rumput disebelahnya dengan kuat. "Tapi kenapa kau mencabut rumput..."

Tangannya langsung berhenti. "Aku hanya... kesal dengan diriku sendiri." Takatora menghela napas, lalu duduk di samping istrinya.

"Kesal karena belmu hilang? Atau kesal karena kecerobohanmu sendiri?"

Matanya beralih ke angkasa, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan bajunya. "Tuan, Aku... hanya ingin menjadi lebih baik demi orang disekitarku, termasuk Takatora-sama. Aku kesal karena aku mengacau hari ini, tapi aku tidak bermaksud sengaja. Mungkin ini balasan karena menghilangkan belku." Telapaknya mengusap lehernya, seolah-olah ia merasa amat kehilangan. "Karena itu, aku ingin Tuan bersabar menghadapiku yang bodoh ini. Lain kali, aku akan berusaha lebih giat lagi kok..."

Takatora terkekeh pelan. "Memang bodoh, kau ini. Selama ini kau menganggapku bagaimana? Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk berjuang keras. Terlalu mudah khawatir adalah kebiasaan burukmu." Kemudian pria itu mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas kepala Suzu, ia dapat merasakan sensasi halus dan lembut melebihi sutra pada surai perak murninya.

Suzu mengangkat wajahnya, melirik kearah suaminya dengan netra merahnya yang masih basah. "Tuan tidak akan mengurungku atau pun mengikatku, 'kan?"

"Asalkan kau tidak melewati batas, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Senyuman senang tak tertahankan terukir di bibir merah jambu alaminya. "Berjuanglah..."

Suzu melebarkan senyumannya dan mengangguk. Sejoli itu memindahkan pandangan mereka ke angkasa malam. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan Suzu menular ke Takatora, dirinya mulai menikmati memandang langit gelap yang tak berujung. Serta semerbak harum bunga _sakura_ menyambut indera penciuman mereka.

" _Nee_ , Takatora-sama... " Suzu menarik pelan jubah birunya, Takatora mulai menatapnya tapi Suzu masih tak memindahkan arah matanya. "Apakah Takatora-sama pernah memiliki harapan untuk melihat masa depan?"

Takatora mengerjapkan mata. Pemikiran yang aneh, tapi terdengar jelas bahwa Suzu sebenarnya mengharapkan itu. "Apa. Kau ingin melihat masa depan supaya kau tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi, bukan?" Takatora mengurut keningnya seraya menghela napas.

"Ah... haha, t-tepat sasaran," gumam Suzu tersenyum canggung.

"Sejujurnya tidak, tapi..." Seisi kepalanya mulai membayangkan andai kata ia bisa melihatnya. "Masa depan... 'kah?" gumamnya seraya mengarahkan pandangannya sama dengan Suzu.

Sepasang matanya tiba-tiba membulat sempurna ketika seisi kepalanya memunculkan sebuah ilusi. Ia sama sekali tak paham dan tidak ingat kapan gambaran itu terjadi padanya. Gambaran itu merupakan hal yang tak ingin ia lihat, nalurinya berkata demikian.

Karena, gambaran itu memunculkan seorang gadis bersurai perak mencucurkan darah. Darah segar tak mau berhenti mengalir dari mata, juga dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya berdetak. Tak hanya itu, yang membuat gadis itu berlumuran darah itu adalah―

Takatora itu sendiri.

Dadanya mulai terasa sakit dan sesak, bahkan kepalanya seolah-olah tertusuk jarum ketika melihat gambaran itu muncul di dalam kepalanya. Ia mencengkram rambutnya, memaksa bayangan dalam kepalanya itu untuk berhenti namun tidak bisa.

"Takatora-sama...?"

Suara lembut Suzu tak dapat mengembalikannya kembali dari renungan gelapnya. Gambaran itu telah menghantui dirinya. Kini ilusi itu berganti. Ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai perak berjalan menjauh darinya, dengan tatapan kosong melukiskan bahwa dirinya kehilangan tujuan hidup. Gadis itu menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tak peduli sudah berkali-kali musim silih berganti di sekitarnya. Tak peduli betapa panjangnya surai peraknya mulai tumbuh menyapu tanah. Hingga akhir hayatnya, ia tetap menunggu.

"Takatora-sama? Tuan kenapa...? Takatora-sama...!" Suzu mulai panik ketika memandang raut wajah suaminya berubah mendung dan ritme napasnya berat. Tangan mungil itu meraih wajah suaminya, kehangatan yang dirasakan pada pipinya mengembalikan kesadaran Takatora.

"...Suzu," lirihnya menatap istrinya, ia belum mengedipkan matanya.

"Ada apa, Takatora-sama? Tuan terlihat seperti melihat mimpi buruk. Ah, apakah Tuan lelah? Sebaiknya Takatora-sama istirahat..."

Takatora menurunkan tangan Suzu dari wajahnya, lalu menggenggamnya dengat erat, tak cukup kuat agar Suzu tidak kesakitan. "...ya, mungkin aku memang harus mengistirahatkan kepalaku." Ia menghela napas panjang dan memejam mata. Perlahan dadanya yang sesak mulai lapang ketika meremas pelan kedua tangan Suzu yang hangat dan lembut. "Terima kasih."

Suzu tak dapat menjawab rasa terima kasihnya, melihat air mukanya yang tiba-tiba memucat seperti tadi tak bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua pertanyaannya itu karena tak ingin membuat suaminya berpikir terlalu banyak bahkan dengan keadaan seperti itu. "Anu... Takatora-sama. Kalau kita berhasil memenangkan perang ini, Tuan harus ikut bersamaku untuk pergi _hanami_ bersama, ya!"

Takatora membuka matanya untuk mempertemukan manik merah Suzu dengan miliknya. Mimik wajahnya yang awalnya panik kini berubah, seulas senyuman mengembang menarik perhatian Takatora. "Tuan tidak boleh menolak! Ya?"

Takatora tak langsung menjawab, ia membalas senyuman dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Suzu agar bisa lebih menenangkan hatinya. "Aku tidak mungkin menolak."

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Phew. Capek deh. Banyak sekali karakter yang muncul... *author tepar* Bahkan demi kelanjutan fic ini, saya rela nonton yutub gameplay SW 4 dan Sanada Maru buat liat plot gameplay di Battle of Komaki-Nagakute dan beginilah hasil utak-atik abal yang saya bikin orz.

Nulis plot soal perang emang _mendokusai_. Yah, nanti Shikoku, Kyushu, dan Odawara apalagi Sekigahara sama Osaka juga harus saya lebih dalamin soal battle-nya. Dan saya pengen nulis soal character canon juga fic ini, bukan soal romansa Takatora-Suzu saja. Dunia bukan milik kalian berdua saja hoi. *di multi musou Takatora-Suzu* Alasannya yah karena... *lirik fic fandom DW yang discontinued*

Oh, dan juga saya (tidak) sengaja menulis supernatural disini. Ringan kok, ringan banget, seringan mungkin, gak berat kok *udahan woi*

Yosh, dengan membahana mohon berikan kritik dan saran di kotak review!


	18. The Fruit of Genuine Faith

**A/ N :** Balas review langsung saja!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Takatora : ...aku tidak pernah meminta penjelasan tentang hal yang kalian sebut modern itu. *sweatdrop* Ya sudahlah.

Suzu : Rumah tangga... listrik... Kulkas... *bingung*

Blossom : Mau aku bawain kulkasnya?

Takatora : Tidak perlu.

Suzu : (Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana bentuk kulkas itu...) Oh, loncengku? Yah, kurasa aku tidak mungkin bisa menemukannya sekarang. Aku ingin mencarinya tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk itu. Kalau aku mencarinya sesudah perang usai, aku pasti ditinggal sendirian sedangkan semua orang mau pulang ke Osaka...

Takatora : Jangan khawatir. *elus kepala Suzu terus pergi*

Suzu : Eh? Ah... baiklah. Terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **-Hayashinkage17**

Suzu : Eeeh!? Haneda-dono sudah... terus kenapa aku bisa melihat... h-hantu... B-Baik! Aku tidak akan menyalahkan diri lagi kok! Jadi kumohon jangan merasukiku! *panik*

Takatora : Tenanglah, Suzu. Lagipula tidak mungkin ada hantu yang menasehatimu. *sweatdrop*

Scarlet : Kok tahu sih.

Blossom : ...tapi kalau gak salah Takatora itu juga takut sama hantu deh. Dari drama cd-nya...

Scarlet : Heh, sok tegar rupanya.

Takatora : *bekuin Scarlet*

Suzu : Benarkah?

Takatora : Jangan dengarkan dia, Suzu! Ehem, terima kasih atas review-nya...

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Shinhana Kobayakawa and Nagachika Nomi belongs to Hayashinkage17.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya sama dengan game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan FLASHBACK atau suara hati(?). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **The Fruit of Genuine Faith**

 **-XoX-**

Hari berikutnya, setelah mendapat laporan mengenai formasi yang digunakan Tokugawa, para jendral kembali mengadakan pertemuan singkat di tenda utama. Masing-masing jendral duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Sedangkan Hidenaga berdiri di hadapan para jendral, dimana sang bawahan setianya, Takatora, menemaninya bersama istrinya yang bertugas mengumpulkan informasi.

"Kerja bagus, Suzu. Apakah kau sempat diserang lagi saat kau menyelinap?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Hidenaga-sama. Saya telah memastikan Nobukatsu masih berada di istana Obata. Setelah mengumpulkan keterangan dan menyatukannya dengan milikku. Tetapi... ada satu hal penting yang tidak dapat saya tuntaskan." Nada suaranya berubah menurun ketika hendak melaporkannya pada Hidenaga.

"Hm? Apa itu?" Hidenaga menaikkan alis.

"Saya juga telah menyelinap ke istana Komakiyama untuk memastikan kembali, tetapi saya tidak menemukan Tokugawa Ieyasu disana. Mohon maafkan saya..."

Para jendral yang mendengar laporan itu mulai kebingungan dan saling berbisik.

"Tidak ada...?"

"Apakah Ieyasu telah melarikan diri?"

Kegagalan yang tak dapat memenuhi kewajibannya membuat Suzu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bisikan para jendral.

"Apakah kau sudah mencarinya dengan benar?" tanya Mitsunari mulai angkat bicara, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah melakukannya..." Suzu hampir tak sengaja menjawabnya dengan cepat dan meninggikan suaranya pada Mitsunari. "Bahkan aku telah meminta mata-mata yang lain untuk mencari keberadaannya, tapi kami tidak menemukan sebuah markas Tokugawa yang mencurigakan dekat istana Komakiyama dan―"

"Dan kau menyerah mencarinya?" potong Mitsunari.

Takatora menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Mitsunari, lalu melirik kearah sang istri.

"..." Suzu menurunkan kepalanya, meremas dadanya. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu memikirkan lonceng kecilnya yang hilang sehingga kesulitan berkonsentrasi untuk mencari keberadaan Ieyasu. "...mohon maafkan saya."

"Oi, Mitsunari! Kenapa kau menyalahkan Suzu-chan!? Minta maaf padanya!" bentak Masanori sambil memukul meja.

"Masanori, tenanglah...!" Kiyomasa berusaha menarik Masanori untuk kembali duduk dan mendinginkan kepala.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu, bodoh. Selama ini aku hanya berpikir kalau dia mulai tak memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai anak didik Hideyoshi-sama, karena dia mulai enggan sejak Oichi-no-Kata bunuh diri tahun lalu."

Sepasang mata Suzu terbelalak. "Itu tidak benar―"

"Cukup omong kosongmu, Ishida Mitsunari." Takatora mulai angkat bicara. "Atas dasar apa kau berkata demikian? Mengungkit masalah pribadi yang mungkin kau sebut dendam, istriku tak pernah membawanya. Apakah kau sadar dengan posisimu sendiri saat ini? Aku paham kau menginginkan hasil yang sempurna dalam perang ini demi Hideyoshi-sama, tetapi kau sendiri yang mendapat peran untuk melindungi Hidetsugu-sama telah membiarkan bawahan beliau mati."

Sorot mata Mitsunari mulai tajam. "Kau sendiri bukankah demikian, Tōdō Takatora? Sejak mantan majikanmu bunuh diri, kesetiaanmu pada Hashiba mulai melemah. Jika firasatku benar, sepertinya kau mulai menaruh kepercayaan pada Ieyasu―"

"Mitsunari-san." Suzu menaikkan nada suaranya untuk memotong perkataan Mitsunari. Semua perhatian kembali padanya. Ia menarik napas dalam diam, lalu mulai berlutut.

Tak sempat memposisikan lututnya di tanah, Takatora segera menahan lengannya. Ia yakin bahwa Suzu akan melakukan _dogeza_ pada semua jendral yang tengah berkumpul. "Kau tak pantas melakukan itu. Dan takkan ada yang berubah jika kau melakukannya..."

Sepasang mata Suzu yang setengah melebar mengarah pada Takatora. Lalu ia menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah. Lalu Takatora melepas genggamannya dengan pelan. "Jika permintaan maafku tidak cukup, aku bersedia mendapat hukumannya saat ini juga, Mitsunari-san." Mitsunari tak menjawab, sepasang alisnya menyempit.

Tak hanya sebagai _yoriki_ , Yoshitsugu dapat membaca dengan jelas raut wajah Mitsunari. Ia menutupi wajah aslinya, sadar bahwa dirinya tak sengaja melepas emosinya. Namun ia tak bisa meminta maaf karena tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh. Pria berkerah tinggi itu terkekeh pelan dalam diam.

"Yang memutuskan hukuman bukan aku. Tapi Hideyoshi-sama. Jika saat itu tiba, persiapkan dirimu."

Gadis bersurai perak itu tak langsung menjawab, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. "...baik."

Atmosfer di dalam tenda mulai berat, para jendral yang lain tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hidenaga menguak keheningan dengan menjernihkan tenggorokan sebelum kembali berbicara. "...Sakon, bagaimana dengan perintah Hideyoshi? Apakah dia setuju mengirim Hidetsugu kembali untuk menangkap Nobukatsu di istana Obata?"

Sakon menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, Tuan. Sementara itu, Hideyoshi-sama akan mengambil alih istana Komakiyama. Beliau menganggap ini kesempatan baik untuk menjatuhkan semangat juang pasukan Tokugawa yang ada di istana Obata."

"Hm, jadi yang masalah yang tersisa hanya Tokugawa Ieyasu. Entah benar ia melarikan diri, atau mungkin merencanakan sesuatu." Hidenaga mengusap dagu. "Sebaiknya kita kesampingkan dulu hal ini. Jika kita mendapat laporan tentangnya, persiapkan diri kalian untuk menanggulanginya dengan segera. Baiklah, sekarang silakan pergi menuju posisi kalian. Bubar."

Para jendral pun segera keluar dari tenda utama dan bergegas menuju posisi mereka. Yang tertinggal di dalam hanya Hidenaga, Takatora dan Suzu.

"Nah, Suzu. Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapan Mitsunari. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan? Mitsunari memang keras kepala, tetapi dia tak bermaksud sengaja menghinamu, terkadang dia menyesal setiap ia bersikap keterlaluan pada orang di dekatnya." Hidenaga menepuk pelan bahu Suzu lalu keluar dari tenda. Meninggalkan sejoli itu sendirian di dalam.

Takatora yang berdiri di sampingnya menunggu Suzu untuk berbicara, melipat tangan di depan dada dan memandang raut wajah Suzu yang masih belum berubah.

"Takatora-sama, dia ada benarnya. Aku menyerah. Sebagai anak didik Hideyoshi-sama, aku merasa sangat malu karena tak dapat melaksanakan tugasku. Ternyata aku memang tak pantas melibatkan diri dalam perang..."

"Dasar bodoh, kau lebih mendengarkan rubah angkuh itu daripada ucapanku tadi malam? Kau benar-benar ingin aku mengurungmu disini?" Takatora mengurutkan dahi sembari menghela napas.

Sang istri tertegun sejenak kemudian sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Dia benar, dia selalu berhasil membangkitkan semangatnya. Meski ia gagal berkali-kali, kesempatan selalu terbuka untuknya. "Terima kasih, Takatora-sama. Omong-omong,'rubah angkuh' itu siapa?" Suzu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tentu saja maksudku itu Mitsunari." Ia menaikkan alis mendengar jawaban Takatora. Memang dari kepribadiannya ia terlihat cukup sombong, air mukanya selalu berkerut dan kusut menandakan ia tak senang berada di dekat orang yang dia anggap penganggu. "Dia hanyalah rubah dalam kulit harimau. Menganggap dirinya lebih baik dibandingkan siapapun. Seolah-olah dirinya memiliki derajat yang melebihi orang dibawahnya. Sampai kapan pun ia terus mempertahankan kekonyolannya, aku yakin dia akan tertimpa sial suatu saat."

"Benar juga sih, memang terkadang aku kesal dengan kepribadiannya itu. Tapi, Hidenaga-sama bilang dia tidak bermaksud sengaja. Mungkin dia ingin orang disekitarnya mengerti bahwa dia mengatakan itu demi Hideyoshi-sama..."

Takatora menoleh kearah Suzu, ia sudah menduga ia akan mengatakan itu. Bukan bermaksud membelanya, Takatora tahu kalau ia mengatakan itu dari sudut pandangnya. "Hmph, justru itu. Tak ada yang lebih buruk selain ketidaksengajaannya. Ia mempertahankan harga diri dan sikap keras kepalanya. Dia bodoh. Wajar saja dia menyimpan penyesalannya itu sendiri, ia tak mempercayai rekannya." Kemudian ia berjalan keluar, tapi kemudian berhenti di depan luar tenda. "Dia berbahaya, bahkan pada rekannya sendiri."

Suzu mengerjapkan mata. "Berbahaya...?" Lalu ia menyusul suaminya. "'Berbahaya' bagaimana maksud Tuan...?"

Takatora menghela napas. "Sulit dipercaya kalau kau jarang sekali beranggapan buruk bahkan pada orang sepertinya. Jika kau sudah menyadari bagaimana sikapnya, kurasa kau akan langsung memperingati orang itu..."

Suzu hanya menatapnya bingung ketika mendengar perkataan suaminya. "Anu, sekarang aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..."

Takatora mendengus pelan. "Lebih baik kau cari tahu sendiri, dengan demikian kau akan mengerti."

"...um, baiklah." Suzu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, aneh. Yoshitsugu-san sepertinya lebih paham dengan Mitsunari-san."

"Apapun yang terjadi dengan rubah itu, sama sekali bukan urusanku. Dan aku tidak berharap apapun padanya. Ayo, aku akan tetap berada di markas utama menjaga Hidenaga-sama. Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak akan melarang."

Mengingat ia tak diberi perintah apapun selain tetap berada di markas utama untuk menjaga Hidenaga dan istana Gakuden, Takatora tidak akan bergerak kemana pun.

Di sisi lain, Mitsunari dan dua sahabatnya bergerak menuju istana Obata bersama Hidetsugu untuk menangkap Nobukatsu. Sedangkan istana Komakiyama akan diambil oleh pasukan rombongan Hideyoshi yang dikawal bersama pasukan perwakilan Mouri.

"Ah, kalau begitu..."

Takatora kembali memandang sang istri, dari tatapannya terlihat sangat jelas kalau dia ingin Takatora mengizinkannya.

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu, rombongan pasukan Hidetsugu dalam perjalanan menuju istana Obata terasa cukup jauh dan lama. Ditemani dengan Kiyomasa dan Masanori berjalan di depan untuk mengiring Hidetsugu, Mitsunari tak bisa tenang menghadapi dua sahabatnya itu.

Bagaimana tidak, Masanori dengan geram menatap tajam kearahnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengabaikannya dan memusatkan pikirannya pada perang.

"Si kepala besar itu, akan kubuat dia minta maaf pada Suzu-chan...!" geram Masanori.

"Kau bisa memikirkan itu lain kali. Sekarang kita harus menjaga Hidetsugu-sama," sahut Kiyomasa.

Setibanya mereka sampai di depan _honmaru_ istana Obata. Mitsunari memerintah beberapa pasukan untuk mendobrak gerbang setelah menghabisi pasukan yang berjaga di depan _honmaru_. Meski gerbang tersebut sudah diperbaiki, namun masih belum sempurna. Mitsunari juga telah memerintah sisa pasukan untuk berjaga untuk memastikan tidak ada pasukan serangan kejutan yang akan menyerang mereka.

"Dobrak!" sorak para prajurit yang mendobrak dengan kayu gelondongan. Akhinya gerbang tersebut hancur. Para prajurit mulai bersorakan dan masuk ke dalam istana Obata.

"Serang! Jatuhkan pasukan Tokugawa!" seru Mitsunari memerintah pasukannya.

"Akhirnya datang. Tahan mereka!" perintah jendral berbaju besi merah menyala, Ii Naomasa, pada pasukannya. Mereka mulai bergerak mengikuti formasi, para prajurit Tokugawa menutup jalan keluar dan gerbang istana Obata. Sedangkan sisanya menyerang pasukan rombongan Hidetsugu.

"Menuju istana Obata! Semua, serang!" seru Hidetsugu. "Kiyomasa, Masanori, sisanya kami serahkan pada kalian!"

"Dimengerti!"

Dengan membiarkan pasukan Tokugawa yang memblok jalan keluar, Hidetsugu mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam istana Obata. Sedangkan Kiyomasa dan Masanori mulai menahan pasukan Naomasa yang berusaha menghalangi Hidetsugu.

"Lawanmu adalah aku! Maju!" seru Kiyomasa menolak serangan Naomasa. Jendral berbaju besi merah itu menggertakkan gigi, tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Hidetsugu dan Mitsunari memasuki istana Obata.

"Oda Nobukatsu, menyerahlah! Kau takkan bisa lolos!" seru Hidetsugu.

"Apa!? Mereka sudah sampai disini!? Sial, sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan selain melarikan diri dari sini," gumam Nobukatsu. "Semua, kepung mereka! Dorong mereka keluar dari istana ini!" perintahnya pada seluruh pasukan di dalam istana untuk membuka gerbang belakang lalu melarikan diri bersama beberapa pasukan untuk mengawalinya.

"Sial! Mereka menghalangi kita...!" geram Hidetsugu. Mitsunari menoleh ke sekitarnya, mencari celah agar dapat membuka jalan, namun ia sepenuhnya telah di kepung.

"Gawat! Ada pasukan bala bantuan dari musuh!" seru salah satu prajurit Tokugawa.

"Kiyomasa dan Masanori berhasil menjatuhkan musuh yang berada diluar?" gumam Mitsunari.

Pasukan bala bantuan Hashiba tersebut mulai membuka jalan, membebaskan Mitsunari dan Hidetsugu dari kepungan musuh. "Sayang sekali, bukan dua bodoh itu yang datang menolongmu. Tapi aku..." ucap seorang pria berkerah tinggi dengan senjata _saihai_ di tangannya.

"Yoshitsugu! Kenapa kau datang...!?"

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku, seharusnya kau sadar kalau _Shirousagi_ juga datang bersamaku."

" _Shiro_ —" Tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, manik coklatnya menangkap seorang _ninja_ dari Tokugawa yang menghadang kearahnya. Namun serangannya meleset ketika sosok perempuan bertudung merah gelap yang menghadang _ninja_ tersebut dengan bilah pisau pada sepatunya. "Bahkan kau..."

"Penjelasannya mohon ditunda nanti saja. Yang penting bergegaslah untuk mengejar Nobukatsu-dono. Aku akan berusaha menahannya."

"Kau gila. Kau tidak mungkin bisa—" Suzu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Mitsunari dengan kedua matanya setengah terbelalak. Merasa ditatapi dengan wajah terkejut tersebut, Mitsunari berhenti berbicara sejenak. "Apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak mengira kau akan mengatakan itu padaku. Maaf atas kelancanganku jika menanyakan ini tapi... Mitsunari-san, apakah kau mencemaskanku?"

Mitsunari tertegun. "Bodoh, mengapa aku harus mencemaskanmu."

Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. "Nah, sekarang aku mohon bergegaslah. Jika tidak kita tidak akan bisa menangkap Nobukatsu-dono."

"Mitsunari, jangan sia-siakan tekadnya. Kurasa kali ini kau telah berhutang nyawa pada _Shirousagi_."

"Baiklah. Kami serahkan padamu, Yoshitsugu-dono, Suzu-dono!" ucap Hidetsugu.

"...huh." Mitsunari hanya membuang wajah, lalu segera mengejar Nobukatsu bersama Hidetsugu.

Ketika mereka mulai keluar dari istana, _ninja_ Tokugawa tersebut kembali mengejarnya. Namun Suzu kembali menghalanginya dengan melempar beberapa _kunai_ kearahnya, lalu berdiri di hadapan _ninja_ tersebut.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Nobukatsu-dono tetap bertahan disini sedangkan Tokugawa Ieyasu sudah meninggalkan posisinya. Tapi aku bersyukur aku masih bisa membantu rekanku..."

"Kau rupanya. Aku masih ingat manik merah berkilauanmu itu."

"Setidaknya aku ingin Anda melupakannya. Hattori Hanzo-dono, sebenarnya aku tak ingin melawan jendral yang terlalu kuat untuk pertama kalinya. Jika aku terus berlama-lama disini, aku akan mati." Suzu lalu menoleh kearah Yoshitsugu. "Yoshitsugu-san, aku akan mengatasi mereka."

Yoshitsugu terkekeh pelan, dia masih sempat melayaninya meski kini ia adalah mantan majikan Suzu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyusul Hidetsugu-sama dan Mitsunari. Berhati-hatilah, Takatora pasti akan membunuhku jika aku membiarkanmu mati disini."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan mengulur waktu sampai Hidetsugu-sama berhasil menangkap Nobukatsu-dono."

Yoshitsugu mengangguk, lalu memerintah beberapa pasukannya untuk membantu Suzu kemudian segera menyusul Hidetsugu dan Mitsunari.

 _Shinobi_ bernama Hanzo itu mendengus, lalu tanpa menunda ia langsung menghunuskan _kusarigama_ -nya kearah lawannya. Suzu langsung menolak serangan lalu mulai menendang kearah _shinobi_ tersebut. Hanzo langsung menangkis dengan armor lengan, menahan bilah pisau Suzu yang hampir melukai lehernya.

"Pertama kali, katamu? Gerakanmu, bukanlah gerakan amatiran, _Shirousagi_."

"Aku merasa sangat terhormat. Setidaknya aku bisa mengasah kemampuanku sampai Mitsunari-san dan Yoshitsugu-san berhasil menangkap Nobukatsu-dono." Mereka kembali mundur dan mengambil jarak. "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan _Shirousagi_. "

 **-XXX-**

Di sisi lain, pasukan rombongan Hideyoshi baru saja berhasil mendobrak _honmaru_ istana Komakiyama. "Semua, serang!" perintah Hideyoshi. Para prajurit pun bersorak memasuki istana dan langsung menyerang pasukan Tokugawa yang menjaga istana.

Natsuko tertawa kecil. "Ini mudah! Kita hanya perlu mengalahkan mereka semua, ya, 'kan?"

"Entah mengapa ada yang aneh. Dengan mudahnya kita bisa masuk menyerang istana Komakiyama." Nagachika mengurut dagu.

"Kukira akan ada serangan kejutan. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan diri." Hana menghela napas panjang.

"Yang penting sekarang kita harus mengambil alih istana ini secepatnya," sahut Nagachika.

"Aku tahu!" Hana mulai menghadang pasukan Tokugawa, menyerang satu demi satu prajurit berbaju besi biru tersebut dengan tombak bermata dua miliknya. "Jumlah mereka tak banyak, kita lebih unggul!"

"Kepada seluruh pasukan, halangi jalan keluar agar mereka tak dapat melarikan diri!" seru seorang perempuan surai hitam berkuncir kuda, Ina.

"Ina-dono, mohon izinkan kami membantu. Kami akan menahan mereka." Seorang wanita selain dia menghampiri putri dari Tadakatsu tersebut. Memiliki surai hitam yang panjang, mengenakan gaun biru-putih serta memiliki senjata tongkat _dakyu_. Ina mengangguk setuju, dua wanita itu segera maju dan berdiri berdasarkan formasi.

Nagachika langsung berhenti menyerang ketika pandangannya menangkap seorang wanita bergaun biru terang itu. "Mengapa beliau ada disini...?"

Nagachika langsung menorobos jalan agar dapat mengejar wanita itu. Hana mengalihkan pandangan ketika melihat gerakan suaminya yang tiba-tiba mengencang. "Nagachika...?" Hana tak dapat mengunci pandangannya terus menerus pada suaminya karena serangan prajurit Tokugawa yang tak ada habisnya, namun beruntung ia dapat membalas dan Natsuko mengawasi belakangnya.

"Hana-chan! Aku bantu, ya!"

"Oh! Terima kasih, Natsuko!"

"Tak ada gunanya melawan! Kemenangan berada di pihak kami!" seru Nagachika sambil terus membuka jalan. Setelah ia berhasil, ia mulai berjalan menghampiri wanita bersurai hitam panjang bergaun biru terang itu. Namun seorang pria yang merupakan suami dari wanita itu langsung berdiri di depannya, melindunginya dari Nagachika. Sepasang manik biru pirusnya membulat ketika melihat Nagachika berada di hadapannya.

"Ujizane-sama, tidak apa." Wanita itu tersenyum pada suaminya yang bernama Ujizane tersebut, menahan tangannya dengan lembut untuk menurunkan senjatanya dari Nagachika. Lalu ia memindahkan iris biru pirusnya kearah Nagachika. "Sudah lama tak bertemu..."

 **-XXX-**

Suara hantaman senjata yang bergesekan mengisi seluruh dalam istana. Dengan kesulitan yang tengah dialami Suzu, ia terus menghindar serangan Hanzo. Terkadang ada kalanya dia harus menolak serangan dengan _kunai_. _Shinobi_ tersebut memang lawan yang terlalu berat untuknya.

Mendapat celah terbuka, Hanzo langsung menendang perut Suzu sehingga ia terpental jauh, punggungnya kesakitan ketika membentur tiang kayu. Tudung kepalanya pun tersingkap sehingga surai perak Suzu mulai tergerai. Dia berharap luka pada punggungnya tak parah dan tidak akan terbuka mengingat ia masih memiliki bekas luka pada di tempat yang sama.

Tak sempat Suzu menghindar, Hanzo langsung menghunuskan senjatanya ke leher Suzu, menancap tiang tersebut agar dia tak bisa melarikan diri. Belum selesai, Hanzo menginjak kakinya, mencegah Suzu agar tak dapat menyerangnya.

"Sampai disini saja―"

"Masih belum...!" Beruntung Hanzo tak sempat mengunci tangan Suzu, dia bergegas menebasnya dengan _kunai_. Namun keberuntungannya langsung terputus, Hanzo dengan mudahnya memukul tangan Suzu, sehingga _kunai_ tersebut terlepas dari genggaman.

"...!?" Sepasang mata tajam Hanzo terbelalak melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah bom kilat jatuh bersamaan dengan kunai. Hanzo dengan segera mundur dan menutup matanya dengan lengan sebelum bom kilat tersebut bekerja.

Seluruh penglihatan _shinobi_ tersebutmemutih akibat ledakan bom kilatnya. Suzu langsung menerjang kearah Hanzo, melayangkan serangan bilah pisau pada sepatunya ke lehernya.

Namun sayang karena tubuhnya masih kesakitan akibat benturan tadi, kakinya hanya dapat mencapai lengan Hanzo. Pria itu langsung mundur ketika merasakan sakit dan melihat darah segar mengalir pelan.

"Tak kusangka kau berhasil melayangkan serangan padaku. Ternyata sosokmu bagaikan kelinci putih hampir membutakan mataku..."

Suzu berusaha untuk mengatur napas sebelum menjawab. "Bukankah seorang _shinobi_ tak seharusnya meremehkan lawan?"

"'Meremehkan lawan'? Kau salah..." jawab Hanzo dengan nada tenang. Nada suaranya tak pernah berubah sedikit pun sejak tadi. "Kami, tak pernah memandang ke bawah. Siapapun yang menghalangi jalan, kami takkan membiarkan mereka melewati kami."

Suzu terdiam, sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, ia mengambil napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Mengingat ia berhasil melayangkan serangan, ia yakin Hanzo tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya meskipun ia seorang wanita.

"Oi, tunggu!"

Indera pendengaran mereka menangkap suara seorang laki-laki. Tak hanya itu, sebuah _shuriken_ mengarah pada mereka, Hanzo langsung menghindar sedangkan Suzu hanya terkejut. Beruntung arah lempar _shuriken_ tersebut tak mengenainya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan sebuah topeng menutupi mulutnya berdiri muncul dari belakang Suzu. Ia langsung membalikkan badan menghadap laki-laki itu.

Ia mendecis. "Hah, merepotkan sekali." Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri di depan Suzu. "Untuk sementara aku bukan musuhmu, nona. Aku datang sebagai bala bantuan."

"Bala bantuan...? Uesugi?"

"Benar, tapi sayangnya aku bukan dari Uesugi. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini. Memang merepotkan tapi aku akan mengurusnya."

"Eh? Baiklah... Terima kasih banyak... um..."

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. "Dasar, apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri pada orang yang kutolong? Ah, terserah." Ia menghadap kearah Suzu. "Sarutobi Sasuke, itu namaku. Aku tak butuh namamu, jadi cepatlah pergi dari sini."

"I-Iya..." Suzu pun mundur lalu bergegas keluar dari istana.

Menatap kepergian Suzu, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Hanzo. "Yo, _shishou_. Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau kau tidak memberi ampun bahkan pada perempuan." Sebuah seringai terbentuk pada wajahnya. Hanzo hanya mendengus pelan mendengar komentar Sasuke yang merupakan muridnya.

 **-XXX-**

Takatora tengah berdiri di luar istana Gakuden, memerhatikan gerakan musuh dari jauh sembari menunggu Suzu kembali. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _omamori_ dari jubahnya.

"Aku sudah menerima begitu banyak hal darinya. Mungkin aku harus mencari sesuatu sebagai ganti loncengnya yang hilang." gumamnya.

Pandangan Takatora teralihkan ketika melihat prajurit pembawa pesan berlari dengan paniknya, lalu ia langsung berlutut. "Lapor, Tuanku! Honda Tadakatsu tengah bergerak menuju istana Gakuden!"

Takatora membelalakkan matanya, lalu ia mendengus pelan. Hidenaga lalu berjalan menghampiri Takatora. "Jadi inikah rencana Ieyasu. Tak salah lagi, dia memang luar biasa."

Takatora berbalik menghadap tuannya. "Ya, dengan sengaja Ieyasu meninggalkan istana Komakiyama dan istana Obata. Kemudian membuat kedua rombongan pasukan sibuk untuk mengambil alih istana kemudian langsung mengincar kamp utama Hashiba yang kini mulai kekurangan pertahanan..."

Hidenaga mengurut dagu. "Tak ada pilihan lain. Takatora, aku mengandalkanmu. Tahan mereka sejenak sampai pasukan Uesugi datang membantu kita."

"Dimengerti." Takatora bergegas memerintah pasukan untuk bergerak menghalangi Honda Tadakatsu yang bergerak menuju markas utama Hashiba. "Honda Tadakatsu, 'kah? Hm, memang lawan yang sangat layak untuk menorehkan nama. Kurasa ini tidak akan mudah," gumam Takatora.

 **-XXX-**

"Nobukatsu-dono. Ini adalah permintaan dari Hideyoshi-sama. Mohon menyerahlah. Hideyoshi-sama tak memiliki niat buruk pada Anda," ucap Hidetsugu pada Nobukatsu yang tersudut. Mitsunari yang di dampingi dengan Yoshitsugu memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menurunkan senjata.

Nobukatsu tak punya pilihan selain menyerah pada mereka. Ia menjatuhkan tombaknya ke tanah. Dengan jumlah pasukan mereka yang lebih banyak, ia yakin bahwa pasukannya takkan menang melawannya. "Baiklah. Bawa aku pada Hideyoshi."

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak telah menaruh kepercayaan pada kami, Nobukatsu-dono,"

Mitsunari menghela napas, meski mereka berhasil meminta Nobukatsu untuk menyerahkan diri. Hatinya masih tak bisa tenang. "Nobukatsu-dono, bolehkah saya mengajukan pertanyaan?"

"Apakah kau ingin bertanya dimana Ieyasu?" Nobukatsu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak tahu dimana posisinya, tapi aku yakin dia akan menyerang istana Gakuden, jadi kurasa dia mendirikan markas tersembunyi di sekitar sana."

"Apa...!?"

"Laporan darurat, Tuanku!" Prajurit pembawa pesan Hashiba menghampiri Hidetsugu. "Honda Tadakatsu tengah bergerak menuju istana Gakuden!"

"Ini buruk, pertahanan markas utama saat ini sangat lemah! Kita takkan sempat tiba di istana Gakuden..." ucap Hidetsugu.

"Hideyoshi-sama saat ini masih tengah merebut istana Komakiyama. Kami telah mengirimkan pesan pada mereka tapi kami belum mendapatkan perintah."

"Begitu rupanya. Kurasa mereka sudah menutup kembali jalan menuju istana Komakiyama dan memperketat pertahanan. Tapi kurasa pasukan Hideyoshi-sama akan baik-baik saja," ucap Yoshitsugu. "Tapi kurasa kita bisa mengandalkan pasukan bala bantuan dari Uesugi. Aku yakin tak lama lagi ia pasti akan datang membantu untuk meningkatkan pertahanan istana Gakuden."

"Hmph, kau cukup tenang seperti biasa bahkan disaat genting," dengus Mitsunari.

 **-XXX-**

"Gamo Ujisato, aku minta padamu untuk tidak terlalu menggerakkan pasukanmu ke garis depan. Aku yang akan maju untuk menahan mereka. Setidaknya sampai pasukan bala bantuan datang, kau harus berjaga di gerbang barat," perintah Takatora.

"Dimengerti!"

Takatora lalu maju bersama prajurit-prajuritnya melewati gerbang di sebelah tenggara. Sedangkan pasukan Ujisato mengambil posisi di depan gerbang tersebut.

"Pasukan _teppou_ , bersiap!" aba Takatora. Para pasukan bersenjata api langsung bersiap mengisi amunisi. Kemudian pasukan perisai membuat formasi horizontal di depan pasukan _teppou_. Sedangkan pasukan bersenjata jarak dekat tengah bersiap sebelum mengambil posisi di depan pasukan perisai.

Dari kejauhan, sejumlah prajurit dibawah naungan Tadakatsu maju sambil bersorakan, bersiap menghadang mereka. Namun ia tak menduga pasukan perisai Tokugawa tersebut mengambil barisan depan, seolah-olah sudah membaca rencana formasi Takatora. Meski demikian, kerusakan sekecil apapun dapat meningkatkan peluangnya untuk menang. "Tembak!"

Pasukan _teppou_ langsung melaksanakan aba-aba dari Takatora. Tembakan mereka tepat mengenai perisai pasukan Tokugawa, meskipun dapat merusak perisainya, ia membutuhkan pasukan lebih banyak untuk menghentikan mereka.

Setelah itu, Takatora langsung memerintah pasukannya untuk mendorong mereka sementara para pasukan _teppou_ mulai mengisi kembali amunisi.

Meski jumlah pasukan Hashiba tak kalah jumlah dibandingkan Tokugawa. Pasukan dibawah naungan Tadakatsu tersebut lebih kuat dari yang dia kira. Takatora memutuskan menarik pedangnya, maju bersama pasukannya demi menorehkan nama.

"Takatora-sama! Tuan baik-baik saja!?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh istrinya, Takatora langsung menjatuhkan musuhnya sebelum mennghampiri Suzu. Sepasang iris birunya membulat ketika meratapi kondisinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Dengan keadaan babak belur seperti itu, seharusnya kau lebih mencemaskan dirimu...!" Takatora menahan bahu istrinya seraya meratapinya dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya. Terdapat beberapa luka memar dan sayat di anggota tubuhnya.

"Y-Yah, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada aku tak bisa kembali lagi pada Tuan?" Suzu tersenyum canggung menanggapi kekhawatiran suaminya.

"Jangan ucapkan itu lagi dan tetaplah di belakangku," ucap Takatora sambil menebas musuh yang menerjang kearahnya.

Suzu tersenyum lega, Takatora tak mengatakan padanya untuk mundur dan berdiam diri di markas. Ia pun tak menyesali keputusannya mengizinkan Suzu untuk bergerak bersama Yoshitsugu untuk mengejar Nobukatsu. "Baik!"

Mereka berdua kembali maju mendorong pasukan Tokugawa. Walau sejak tadi ia hampir tak sempat mengistirahatkan diri sejak ia berangkat menuju istana Obata, namun ketika suaminya masih mengizinkannya untuk bertarung bersamanya. Kelelahannya sejak itu perlahan berkurang.

Takatora mendecis, musuh yang ia hadapi cukup tangguh. "Ah, Takatora-sama. Bala bantuan sudah datang!" seru Suzu menunjuk kearah timur, sebuah bendera dengan lambang Uesugi sudah berada tepat di depan mata mereka masing-masing.

"Uesugi, telah datang sebagai bala bantuan! Naoe Kanetsugu, maju!" Pria yang menyebut dirinya Kanetsugu memerintah pasukannya untuk menyerang secara besar-besaran. "Apakah kami datang tepat pada waktunya, wahai rekanku?" Kanetsugu menghampiri Takatora setelah memberi perintah pada pasukannya untuk mendorong mundur Tokugawa.

"Sejujurnya hampir. Tapi kuucapkan terima kasih telah datang membantu," sahut Takatora.

Kanetsugu tertawa lebar. "Tak masalah! Nah, mari kita jatuhkan Tokugawa di tanah ini! Bukankah demikian, Kagekatsu-sama?"

Majikan dari Kanetsugu tersebut menghampiri mereka. " _Umu_... Kemenangan pasti―"

"Kemenangan pasti berada di pihak kita!" potong Kanetsugu. Takatora dan Suzu hanya bisa terdiam melihat sikap bawahan Kagekatsu yang langsung memotong ucapan tuannya. Kemudian Kanetsugu langsung berbalik dan kembali menuju medan pertempuran, disusul dengan sang majikan, Kagekatsu.

"Eh...? Orang itu siapa?" gumam Suzu menunjuk seorang pemuda berzirah merah menyala dengan ikat kepala berlambangkan enam koin. Ia bergerak mengikuti Kagekatsu.

Takatora memindahkan sorot matanya pada pria yang ditunjuk oleh istrinya. "Sanada...?"

Setelah cukup lama mendorong pasukan Tokugawa, akhirnya mereka mundur. "Mereka terlalu banyak! Mundur! Mundur!" teriak prajurit Tokugawa.

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos! Temukan Ieyasu!" Takatora memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mengejar mereka, namun banyak pasukannya yang jatuh gagal akibat Honda Tadakatsu yang mulai bergerak untuk membukakan jalan mundur. Para prajurit terintimidasi oleh kekuatan jendral Tokugawa tersebut.

"Hentikan penyerangan!" Takatora menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar perintah tersebut. Hideyoshi yang telah kembali dari invasi ke istana Komakiyama memerintahkan pasukan Takatora dan Uesugi untuk menahan pasukannya. "Jangan mencelakainya. Tarik pasukan kalian," lanjut Hideyoshi.

"Hm, sepertinya kita punya pilihan. Lagipula kita tak mungkin bisa menjatuhkan Tadakatsu. Tak salah ia dijuluki sebagai jendral terkuat dari timur," ucap Kanetsugu.

Takatora melirik kearah Hideyoshi, nampaknya ia begitu kagum melihat kegagahan dan keberanian Tadakatsu sehingga ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pasukannya. Terpaksa, Takatora menarik pasukannya kembali menuju istana Gakuden.

Hideyoshi telah mengumumkan bahwa kemenangan berada di pihaknya. Pasukan Hidetsugu pun telah berhasil mengambil alih istana Obata. Di sisi lain, Hideyoshi mengusulkan perdamaian dengan Nobukatsu dan diterima olehnya.

Sebelum pasukan Hashiba berangkat pulang ke Osaka. Terlebih dahulu ia memerintah pasukan untuk mengumpulkan korban dan menyembuhkan diri.

"Uwah! Suzu-chan! Kenapa bisa kamu babak belur seperti ini!?" pekik Natsuko kaget melihat kondisi Suzu.

"Tapi syukurlah kau terlihat baik-baik saja," lanjut Hana seraya tersenyum lega sembari membantu Suzu untuk merawat lukanya.

Suzu hanya bisa tertawa paksa menanggapi mereka. "Natsuko dan Hana-dono sepertinya baik-baik saja saat penyerbuan istana Komaki tadi."

Hana tertawa pelan "Ya, begitulah. Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh..." gumam Hana sembari melihat Nagachika dari kejauhan. Melihat sikap suaminya mendadak tegang dan berpikir keras.

"Aneh?" tanya Suzu dan Natsuko serentak.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku..." Hana menggoyang kedua tangannya.

"Tapi yang tadi itu hampir saja, ya! Jendral Tokugawa yang namanya Tadakatsu itu sangat kuat. Kalau Onii-chan ada disini, dia pasti akan menantangnya untuk bertanding satu lawan satu."

"Onii-chan...?" tanya Hana penasaran siapa yang Natsuko maksud.

"Ah, saat ini Onii-chan sedang pergi jauh ke suatu tempat. Tapi dia pasti akan kembali kok!" sahut Natsuko tersenyum lebar.

Hana manggut-manggut. "Omong-omong, apakah orang itu juga salah satu pasukan Uesugi? Kenapa seragamnya berbeda?"

Suzu memindahkan pandangannya sama dengan Hana. Pandangannya terkunci menatap Chacha yamg tengah berbincang dengan seorang pemuda berzirah merah dengan ikat kepala berlambangkan enam koin emas. Ini pertama kalinya Suzu melihat senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah sang putri sulung Azai tersebut.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Nulis terburu-buru gegara ada action heu. Btw, apa readers sekalian udah ada yang lihat event atau cutscene dari Sanadamaru? Saya juga munculin Sarutobi Sasuke di fic ini. Saya usahain supaya character baru SW (Chacha, Sasuke, Masayuki) gak OOC.

Chapter berikutnya akan ada karakter baru lagi. Bukan OC. Ada sih OC baru tapi belum waktunya, perannya gak banyak sih hehe. Yak, nantikan saja.

Seperti biasa, mohon berikan review!


	19. A Benevolent God

**A/N :** Update lagi! Maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya mengecewakan. Maaf sebesar-besarnya... Sekarang pun saya kurang pede soal chapter kali ini gegara terburu-buru. *pundung di pojokan*

 **RosyMiranto18**

Suzu : Teppou-nin? Maksudmu pakai senjata _tanegashima_ , ya?

Takatora : Lalu, apa yang kau bicarakan? Ishida Mitsunari akan berbalik melawan Ieyasu-

Suzu : EH!?

Scarlet : Gyaaa! Sop iler! Jangan dengerin! Itu cuma ramalan abal! *pasang headphone ke Takatora & Suzu*

Blossom : Woi. Ehem, soal cutscene Sanadamaru, aku gak tahu apa ada yang subtitle inggris. Waktu nemuin video-nya aku langsung donlot. Aku cuma bisa ngerti dikit dari subtitle japanese-nya sama ucapan karakternya...

Scarlet : Soal OC? Ahh, bukan sih. Tapi yah aku masih belum ada ide dimana harus naruh Asuka. *stres liat catatan* Okeh, makasih udah mereview!

 **Hayashinkage17**

Takatora : Hm... itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku.

Suzu : Takatora-sama memang hebat. Sedangkan aku... eekh!

Takatora : *tarik hidung Suzu* Kau terlalu merendahkan diri, bodoh.

Scarlet : *gigit saputangan* PS3, aku pengen main PS3 juga hweee! Atau PS4 aja! Atau PSVita!

Takatora : Berisik! *bekuin Scarlet*

Blossom : Soal pertemuan Nagachika sama 'mbak yang itu' *dilempar bola sama Hayakawa*. Aku minta maaf, saking gak bisa berhenti ngetik karena terburu-buru, aku malah bikin pertemuan mereka kek gini. Gomen... *sujud gaje*

Blossom : Yosh, makasih udah mereview!

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Shinhana Kobayakawa and Nagachika Nomi belongs to Hayashinkage17.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal alias amburadul. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan flashback. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **A Benevolent God**

 **-XoX-**

 **Fall, 1584**

Setelah Ieyasu mengalami kekalahan di Owari, dia menarik mundur pasukannya kembali ke Mikawa. Meski kemenangan jatuh kepada Hideyoshi, namun secara taktik dalam perang Tokugawa lebih dominan. Andai kata pasukan Tokugawa memiliki jumlah pasukan lebih banyak, kemenangan pasti berpihak padanya dan kemungkinan besar semua rencananya dapat berjalan dengan mulus.

Beberapa dari pasukan Hashiba merasa tak menerima sepenuhnya kemenangan mereka, mengingat saat gerakan mereka seakan telah dibaca dengan mudahnya oleh Ieyasu. Namun beberapa juga menerima kekalahan mereka dalam strategi, karena lebih mementingkan hasil akhir yang mereka dapatkan. Akhirnya Hideyoshi memutuskan mengirimkan pesan pada Ieyasu untuk berdamai dan menunggu jawabannya.

Setelah pasukan Hashiba kembali pulang menuju Osaka. Pasukan Uesugi yang sebagai bala bantuan memohon izin untuk kembali menuju Kasugayama. Chacha mengantarkan mereka menuju ke depan gerbang keluar istana Osaka. Suzu yang mendampingi Chacha melihat keakrabannya dengan pemuda dari klan Sanada itu. Agar tak menganggu pembicaraan, Suzu menjarak dari mereka berdua. Mereka seakan telah berkenalan cukup lama.

"Menyebalkan. Sepertinya aku punya lawan yang berat, _nya_ ~."

Suzu menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar lirihan suara perempuan. Ia menemukan perempuan itu duduk diatas atap dinding pembatas istana, memiliki surai coklat yang dikuncir samping atas kepalanya dengan pakaian yang terlihat sedikit asing bagi Suzu. "Ah, Anda siapa?"

" _Nyaa_!" Gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan suara layaknya seekor kucing lalu menolehi Suzu. "Ah, maafkan saya, _nya_. Berdiri diatas atap seperti ini memang kebiasaanku. Saya bukan orang mencurigakan, kok!" Gadis itu langsung turun dan menghampiri Suzu.

"Dari awal kau memang mencurigakan, _senpai_."

Gadis yang dipanggil sebagai senior itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang bersandar di balik dinding. "Oh, diamlah kau..." geram gadis itu pada pemuda pemilik bertopeng mulut berwarna merah.

Melihat penampilannya, Suzu mengingat pemuda itu. Walaupun disaat penyerangan di istana Obata, ia memasang topeng mulutnya sehingga Suzu tidak begitu mengenali rupa wajahnya. Namun kini pemuda itu melepas topengnya, raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat malas dan tidak bersemangat. Rambutnya disanggul dan menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambutnya di sebelah kanan wajahnya.

"Ah, Anda..." Suzu kemudian membungkukkan badannya kearah pemuda itu dan menyinggungkan senyuman simpul. "Terima kasih banyak atas pertolonganmu pada waktu itu. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Sarutobi Sasuke-san."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak kemudian membuang muka. "...Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang asing lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Kemudian ia bergumam. "Lagipula jika kau tidak ada disana akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk berhadapan dengan _shishou_."

Suzu tak dapat mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba mengecil. "Nyahaha! Kau berkata begitu tapi telingamu memerah," ucap gadis itu menuding kearah Sasuke dan menyeringai. Nampaknya gadis itu juga tak mendengar bisikannya barusan.

"Hah... berisik," gumamnya lagi sambil mengangkat bahu.

Suzu hanya tersenyum canggung melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada gadis disamping Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke juga merupakan _shinobi_. Apakah dia juga berada di pihak yang sama dengan pemuda itu, Suzu langsung bertanya. "Um, jadi artinya Sasuke-san adalah _kouhai_ -mu. Berarti Anda juga _shinobi_ , benar?"

"Yup!" Gadis yang merupakan senior dari Sasuke itu mengangguk kencang. Sedangkan disisi lain Sasuke bergidik ngilu ketika Suzu menyebut dirinya _kouhai_ dari gadis itu, merasa tak sudi dipanggil demikian.

"Ah, maaf telat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Tōdō Suzu."

"Ng~ nona sudah memperkenalkan diri tapi sayangnya aku tak memiliki nama untuk kuberitahu padamu..." Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, ia terlihat sedikit kesusahan untuk memberitahunya.

"Ah, maaf tiba-tiba. Kurasa seorang _shinobi_ memang tidak seharusnya terang-terangan memberitahu nama, ya."

Air mukanya langsung berubah ketika ia seakan terlihat menemukan ide. "Ah, tapi nona boleh memanggilku 'Kuno-chin'!"

"Ah, haha... plesetan dari _kunoichi_ , ya." Suzu hanya bisa memberikan senyuman canggung menanggapinya.

"Heh, nama yang mengerikan..." komentar Sasuke.

Kunoichi mengabaikan cemoohan Sasuke, lalu ia berkacak pinggang. "Disamping itu, aku tidak habis pikir kalau kamu rela memberitahu namamu pada nona ini. Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, melihat reaksi pemuda itu membuat seisi pikiran Suzu bahwa ia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun mengingat ia tak memiliki bukti kuat, Suzu langsung mengabaikan firasatnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Tapi kuberitahu padamu..." Sasuke menolehi Suzu. "Hanya karena kita telah saling memberitahu nama masing-masing. Jangan berharap kau dapat mempercayai aku, termasuk dia ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan lengah," ucap Sasuke dengan nada suaranya yang datar sembari menunjuk Kunoichi dengan jempolnya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu!?" bentak Kunoichi.

"Nah, kalau kita tetap mengobrol disini, Yukimura-sama akan meninggalkanmu, lho, _senpai_..." Sasuke langsung pergi dengan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Kunoichi menghela napas dan segera menyusul. "Ya, ya! Sampai jumpa, nona!"

Suzu menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum simpul. Meratapi dua _shinobi_ itu berjalan menjauh darinya, senyuman Suzu langsung menghilang begitu mengingat ucapan yang terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan dari Sasuke barusan.

Ia mengatakan itu seolah-olah pemuda itu menganggap Suzu terlalu mudah mempercayai orang dan juga terlalu mudah untuk dipancing.

Tak hanya itu, firasatnya yang datang sebelumnya kembali menyinggahi kepalanya. Ia tak ingin berprasangka buruk dan mencurigai orang di sekitarnya bahkan pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Karena ia takut firasatnya itu salah dan akan mengurangi kepercayaan pada orang yang ia percayai jika mereka sadar akan pemikirannya.

Selain itu, gadis yang menyebut dirinya Kuno-chin itu kembali mengingatkan Suzu bahwa Sanada pernah bernaung dibawah pimpinan Takeda. Dan jika benar gadis itu adalah salah satu murid dari Mochizuki Chiyome, apakah mungkin _kunoichi_ itu mengenal kakaknya, Kagome. Seharusnya dari awal ia ingat tentang itu dan menanyakannya pada mereka. Lebih dari satu tahun sang kakak tak pernah datang menemuinya sejak di Shizugatake. Kini Suzu tak bisa berhenti mencemaskannya.

Suzu menghela napas, awalnya ia berniat untuk kembali. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat putri tengah dari mendiang Nagamasa, Ohatsu, tengah memandang kakaknya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu istana.

"Ohatsu-sama," sapa Suzu setelah menghampirinya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, Suzu. Ternyata kamu juga berada di sini." Melihat senyuman ramah Ohatsu membuat Suzu teringat kembali akan ibunda dari gadis belia itu. Paras menawannya begitu mirip dengan Oichi. "Lihatlah, Suzu. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kita melihat ane-ue tersenyum setelah berapa lama."

Suzu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chacha yang tengah berbicara dengan pria dari klan Sanada itu. Ia yakin ingatannya benar kalau nama pria itu adalah Yukimura dari klan Sanada. "Nona benar, aku merasa amat lega melihatnya. Kuharap pria itu dapat membuka hati Chacha-sama."

"Kita berpikiran sama." Ohatsu tertawa kecil.

Disisi lain, pria bernama Sanada Yukimura itu mulai menaiki kuda. Sedangkan Kagekatsu yang didampingi oleh Kanetsugu juga menunggangi kuda mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, mari kita berangkat menuju Kasugayama!" ucap Kanetsugu.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon pamit, Chacha-sama. Saya akan kembali menuju Kasugayama." Yukimura menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Chacha.

"Omong-omong, kapan kau akan kembali ke Ueda? Sampai kapan kau akan tetap menjadi sandera dari Uesugi?" tanya Chacha.

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi demi keselamatan Sanada, saya akan menuruti perintah chichi-ue bagaimana pun caranya."

"Begitu... Jaga dirimu."

Yukimura tersenyum. "Baik, Chacha-sama juga, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi."

Chacha tertegun sejenak lalu menjawab dengan pelan. "...Ya. Semoga."

 **-XXX-**

Setelah Uesugi berangkat pulang menuju Kasugayama, Suzu bergegas kembali menuju kediamannya. Sebelumnya, Takatora sudah pergi ke istana untuk mengadakan pertemuan bersama majikannya, Hidenaga. Matahari yang sudah naik namun masih terasa hawa dingin berkat musim gugur begitu menyejukkan bagi Suzu.

Setibanya di kediamannya, ia menemukan Takatora yang tengah sibuk melakukan persiapan. Nampaknya ia akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, Suzu bergegas membantu suaminya.

"Hari ini ada tugas baru, ya, Takatora-sama?"

"Ya, aku akan pergi ke Nara untuk membangun ulang kastil Yamato Koriyama. Hidenaga-sama akan pindah kesana. Mungkin aku akan berada disana dalam waktu yang lama."

Nara, wilayah itu berada di sebelah timur Osaka. Memang tak terlalu jauh, tapi juga tidak dekat. Kali ini Suzu akan sendirian menetap di rumah untuk kesekian kalinya. Itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa Suzu ingin menemani suaminya menginjak medan perang. Dan dia tak menyalahkan Takatora akan hal itu. "Begitu ya..."

Suzu berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar Takatora tak berpikir bahwa ia kecewa. Namun Takatora sadar dan paham betul kalau Suzu juga tak ingin membebani suaminya. Sang suami berbalik menghadapnya, merengkuh tubuh mungil Suzu ke dalam pelukannya kemudian mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas kepalanya. Membelai sembari menikmati surai peraknya yang halus bagai sutra dengan pelan.

"Setelah aku kembali, aku akan menepati janji untuk pergi _hanami_ bersamamu."

Suzu menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang suami, lalu memberikan senyuman khasnya. Meski awalnya ia berniat memberikan senyuman untuk meyakinkan Takatora, ia secara tak sengaja membiarkan alisnya menyempit. "Ya. Tapi kumohon jangan memaksakan diri..."

"Aku tahu. Kau juga." Takatora meraih pipi Suzu lalu menurunkan kepala, memberikan kecupan singkat pada keningnya lalu ke bibirnya. Dengan cepat, wajah Suzu yang awalnya putih kini merona kemerahan.

"Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu. Aku akan menunggu surat darimu."

"Ya, Takatora-sama. Hati-hati." Senyumannya kembali mengembang pada paras cantiknya.

Setelah berjalan keluar dari pekarangan Osaka, Takatora mengeluarkan sebuah _omamori_ dari jubah birunya. Mengingat Suzu memberikannya hadiah yang merupakan sebuah jimat keberuntungan, ia merasa tak cukup memberikan istrinya sehelai _tenugui_ merah yang pernah dirajutnya dulu. Setidaknya ia ingin mencari pengganti yang pantas untuk kalung lonceng kecilnya yang hilang. Memilih hadiah memang jarang dilakukannya bahkan jika hadiah itu diberikan pada seorang perempuan.

Kemudian ia menghela napas seraya memasukkan kembali jimat keberuntungan itu ke dalam saku dada dari dalam jubahnya. Prajurit yang menunggu Takatora mempersilahkannya untuk menunggangi kuda. Hidenaga berencana akan menyusulnya beberapa hari yang akan datang, ia telah meminta bawahannya untuk memeriksanya terlebih dahulu sampai Hidenaga datang ke Nara.

Setelah menjalankan kudanya cukup jauh, ia memasuki jalan pintas melewati hutan. Melihat sebuah benda yang berbentuk topeng burung gagak terletak diatas tanah. Takatora langsung menarik tali untuk menghentikan kudanya, ia mengenal topeng itu.

"Hee... nampaknya sekarang kau sudah menjalani kehidupan bahagia dengan kelinciku, ya."

Mendadak seorang wanita turun dari atas. Beberapa helai daun mulai berguguran seiring ia mendarat. Kemudian wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang dikepang tersebut mengambil topengnya yang sepertinya sengaja dibiarkan jatuh diatas tanah.

"Kau rupanya, _Onna_. Selama ini Suzu ingin bertemu denganmu tapi mengapa kau malah muncul dihadapanku," balas Takatora.

"Awalnya aku ingin, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Lagipula aku yakin kelinciku pasti akan memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya." Kagome kembali memasang topeng burung gagaknya diatas kepala lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu?"

Kagome lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kecil dari dalam pakaiannya lalu melemparnya ke Takatora. "Bukankah dia sangat ceroboh? Menyelinap sendirian di istana yang besar bahkan ditemukan oleh _shinobi_ dari klan Iga... Beruntung ia masih hidup."

Sambil mendengarkan Kagome, Takatora membuka kantong tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pecahan lonceng kecil berwarna emas. Takatora tak pernah menyangka benda tersebut akan pecah begitu parahnya.

Kagome menempelkan sisi tepi tangan kanannya pada lehernya, memberikan sebuah tanda isyarat pada Takatora. "Yah, entah beruntung atau tidak. Tapi berkat lonceng itu, kepalanya tidak terpenggal pada malam itu juga."

Maksud dari ucapan wanita itu membuat jantung Takatora berdetak keras dan darahnya mendidih. Jika ia tak memakai kalungnya, Suzu pasti akan mati. Pemikiran itu membuat Takatora tak dapat mengendalikan ketenangannya. "Kalau kau sudah tahu nyawanya dalam bahaya, kenapa kau tidak menolongnya!?" bentak Takatora pada Kagome.

Kagome mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap pria itu dengan bingung. "Oh, ayolah. Bukankah kelinciku masih hidup?" desahnya sembari mengurut dahi. "Aku sengaja karena aku ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana dia berkembang. Apakah aku melakukan hal yang salah sebagai kakaknya?"

Takatora tak dapat menjawab perkataannya. Meski niatnya benar, tapi nyawanya hampir melayang. Ditambah, Suzu masih hidup berkat lonceng tersebut melindunginya. Apalagi itu juga merupakan salahnya sendiri karena mengizinkan Suzu untuk menyelinap bahkan membiarkannya ikut menginjak medan perang.

"Jika aku boleh mengatakan ini... Sepertinya aku mulai percaya kalau jiwa kedua orang tua kami masih hidup dan melindunginya. Selalu ada pengecualian untuk segala hal, lonceng itu pasti akan hilang atau bahkan hancur seperti itu. Entah benda itu bisa diperbaiki atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Jadi aku menyerahkannya padamu." Kemudian Kagome berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh darinya.

Wanita itu benar. Takatora sendiri tak menyangka wanita itu berubah menjadi sosok seorang kakak sungguhan untuk Suzu. Ritme detak jantung Takatora kembali harmonis setelah ia menghela napas. "Tunggu." Kagome menoleh ke belakang. "Apa alasanmu tidak ingin menemui Suzu?"

Kagome kembali membalikkan badan dan kembali melipat tangannya. "Kau tahu, bukan? Penyuka dongeng seperti dirinya pasti ingin hidup bahagia. Sedangkan aku yang hampir merenggut segalanya dari Suzu, tak pantas berbagi kehidupan yang sama dengan dirinya."

Takatora mengerjapkan mata lalu terkekeh. "Jika dia mendengarmu mengatakan itu, aku yakin dia pasti akan menyangkalnya."

Kagome mendengus pelan. "Kini kau mulai paham betul bagaimana sifatnya. Kau memang benar. Tapi aku lebih suka dan terbiasa seperti ini. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku menyerahkan Suzu padamu?"

"Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku."

"Begitu. Syukurlah..." Kagome lalu membalikkan badan lalu melompat ke dahan pohon. "Oh, aku lupa bilang. Apapun alasanmu, aku takkan memaafkanmu jika kau membiarkan kelinciku kesepian. Dan satu lagi, namaku Sango. Terserah jika kau ingin memberitahunya pada kelinciku atau tidak."

Menatap wanita itu menghilang dengan sekejap, Takatora mengikat kembali kantong tersebut dan menyimpannya. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju Nara. Takatora berencana untuk mencoba memperbaiki loncengnya dan memberikannya pada Suzu setelah ia pulang ke Osaka.

 **-XXX-**

"Akhirnya... Kalau saja aku berangkat dengan kapal, mungkin perjalananku tidak akan lama. Tapi aku yakin Chōsokabe pasti akan menghancurkan kapal asing dari wilayahnya," dengus Aki.

Dengan hati-hati, Aki turun dari kuda kemudian menarik talinya sembari berjalan menuju gerbang yang didampingi bersama Sengoku Hidehisa. Prajurit yang tengah berjaga di depan gerbang langsung menghampirinya.

"Saya datang sebagai perwakilan dari Hashiba untuk bernegosiasi dengan Chōsokabe Motochika," ujar Aki sembari memberikan sepucuk surat pada prajurit tersebut.

"Oh, kau datang sampai sejauh ini." Seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu bergaya afro yang nampaknya menyenangi budaya Barat, muncul di hadapan Aki.

"Padahal aku tak pernah ingin melihat wajahmu." desah Aki. Wanita itu sudah menduga air muka yang terukir pada wajah Aki. Sepasang alisnya menyempit dalam amarah. Namun wanita itu membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebih mirip dengan seringai menggoda.

"Dan, tapi kau ingin bertemu dengan Motochika, bukan?" sambung wanita itu dengan nada suara yang mengusik, kemudian menyentuh dagu Aki dengan telunjuk. Prajurit yang dibawah naungan Aki dan Hidehisa terpana melihat kecantikan wanita itu.

Aki langsung menampar tangannya dari wajahnya. "Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Koshōshō. Antarkan aku pada Motochika-dono sekarang juga."

"Cih, membosankan," keluh wanita itu. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Baiklah, ikuti aku."

Wanita bernama Koshōshō itu memerintah pasukan untuk membuka gerbang. Pandangan mereka langsung tersuguhi oleh ketentraman serta keramaian penduduk di kota itu. Namun kebahagiaan yang terpancar pada wajah mereka menghilang seketika ketika melihat bendera yang berlambangkan pasukan Hashiba. Hampir seluruh dari penduduk tersebut berpikir bahwa perang akan mengotori tanah dimana mereka hidup.

"Wah, wah, padahal aku berharap mereka menyambut kita dengan baik," ucap Koshōshō melirik kearah pria yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Aki tidak langsung membalas, bahkan ia tak berniat melihat wajah para penduduk yang seakan ingin mengusirnya. "Bukankah itu karena salahmu, wanita pembawa nasib buruk."

Koshōshō tertawa pelan. "Kau tak perlu menggertakku. Aku bangga dengan sebutan itu, kau tahu."

Sesampainya di istana Okō. Koshōshō lalu menyuruh Aki dan Hidehisa memasuki di ruang pertemuan. Di depan mereka, seorang pria tengah duduk di tengah depan ruangan seakan telah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu. Kimura Aki," sambut Motochika.

"Ya, Motochika-dono. Alasanku datang kemari untuk bernegosiasi dengan Anda, atas perwakilan pasukan Hashiba." Aki memberikan sepucuk surat pada pelayannya lalu memberikannya pada kepala klan Chōsokabe tersebut.

Setelah tak berapa lama Motochika membacanya, ia terdiam lalu melipat kembali kertasnya. "Aku akan membahasnya dengan para bawahanku." Lalu dia menoleh kearah Koshōshō. "Antarkan mereka ke kamar tamu." Lalu ia kembali menatap Aki. "Kau boleh beristirahat sejenak disini sampai kami selesai mengambil keputusan. Pasti perjalananmu cukup melelahkan setelah jauh-jauh datang kemari."

"Ya, terima kasih."

 **-XXX-**

 **Spring, 1585**

Sepasang matanya terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu kulitnya. Kelopak bunga _sakura_ yang mekar berterbaran dengan lebatnya kian kemari, hampir menandingi salju dan lebih indah dari salju. Langit biru yang tak berujung terlihat begitu bersih, dihiasi dengan gumpulan awan putih membuat suasana hati Suzu begitu tenang.

Gadis itu kemudian membuka matanya ketika menyadari kelopak bunga berwarna merah jambu mendarat diatas bukunya. Dengan perlahan ia beringsut mundur agar dapat menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon, dia memainkan kedua kakinya dengan menggoyangkannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaanku duduk diatas pohon." Lalu ia memegang bukunya yang ia taruh diatas pahanya, mendekatkannya di depan bibirnya, kemudian meniup pelan kelopak bunga _sakura_ yang berkumpul di atas bukunya. Dengan seulas senyuman pada wajahnya, gadis bersurai perak itu mengunci pandangan netra merahnya pada kelopak merah jambu yang bermekaran di depannya.

Namun akhirnya pupil matanya yang besar itu teralihkan begitu melihat seorang pria yang tengah Suzu tunggu kedatangannya. Biji mata birunya terkunci memandang gadis anggun itu dari bawah. Suzu memaparkan senyuman khasnya dengan senang ketika mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, Takatora-sama!" Suzu melambai kecil kearah suaminya.

Senyuman yang mengembang pada wajah Suzu membuat Takatora tak pernah berpikir panjang untuk membalas senyumannya. "Di saat senggang seperti ini, sudah kuduga kau akan memanjat pohon lagi," desah Takatora berjalan mendekati pohon _sakura_ , masih mengarahkan biji mata biru gelapnya keatas. "Kurasa lain waktu aku akan mengajakmu ke benteng yang aku rancang agar kau bisa melihat pemandangan dari atas."

"Ah, aku mau. Aku suka tempat tinggi! Omong-omong, Takatora-sama 'kan sekarang sudah senggang? Bagaimana kalau Tuan duduk disini bersamaku? Ah..." Ia berhenti bicara, kemudian langsung melompat turun dari pohon. Lalu ia menghampiri suaminya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan kemudian menatap lekat wajahnya selama beberapa detik.

"Takatora-sama, sebaiknya Tuan benar-benar harus istirahat..." Takatora menaikkan alisnya, melihat raut wajah istrinya yang cemas sekaligus kecewa. Belum sempat menjawab, Suzu menariknya untuk duduk di _roka_. "Aku akan menyiapkan teh untuk Tuan. Jadi mohon tunggu sebentar."

Tak sempat Suzu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, Takatora langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Suzu. "Itu bisa nanti. Duduklah."

Kedua manik merahnya berkedip, lalu ia menuruti ucapan suaminya, Suzu lalu duduk di samping Takatora. "Padahal kita sudah bisa _hanami_ bersama, lho?" Suzu menolehi Takatora, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah ini sudah adil? Kau tak mau meninggalkan kebiasaanmu duduk di atas pohon. Sedangkan aku..." Dia merubuhkan sisi kepalanya diatas paha Suzu dan menghadap kearah taman. Rasa lelah yang menguasai dirinya mulai terasa ringan.

Wajah manisnya bersemu rona kemerahan, Suzu tertawa kecil. "Iya ya..." Dibelainya tiap helai surai hitam miliknya dengan pelan, sentuhan lembutnya begitu nyaman. Ia tak keberatan berisitirahat dengan posisi sekarang sampai ia benar-benar terlelap. Meskipun begitu, Suzu pasti akan menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar agar bisa istirahat lebih nyenyak, tak ingin membiarkan suaminya kedinginan.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi saat aku pergi?" Dipejamnya kedua matanya untuk beristirahat sementara. Ingin merasakan belaian halus pada surai hitamnya.

"Um... tidak ada yang khusus. Tapi aku menemukan resep teh baru untuk menghilangkan lelah, aku mencampurkannya dengan ramuan. Aku ingin membuatnya sekarang dan mendengar bagaimana pendapat Tuan..."

Takatora tertawa pelan dengan hidungnya. "Dasar cerewet. Sudah kubilang itu bisa nanti."

"A-Aku juga akan membuat _sakura mochi_ , lho!"

Takatora tertegun sejenak dan membuka matanya. "...kau ingin mengusikku dengan makanan?"

"Eh? Tidak... Tapi kalau Takatora-sama ingin istirahat dulu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok."

"Hm..." Takatora kembali memejamkan mata, Suzu dengan senang hati membiarkan Takatora terlelap diatas pangkuannya. Sembari merasakan aroma semerbak _sakura_ , Suzu menengadahkan wajahnya untuk memandang pohon _sakura_ yang tumbuh besar di halaman belakang rumahnya itu.

Ketika Takatora mulai membenahi posisinya, itu merupakan pertanda bahwa Takatora sudah kembali bangun. Meski hanya sebentar, Takatora kembali membuka matanya seraya mengusap matanya yang sedikit mengabur. " _Nee_ , Takatora-sama. Apakah Tuan menyukai _sakura_?"

Takatora mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah tersenyum Suzu lalu berpindah ke pohon _sakura_. " _Sakura_ , 'kah...? Entahlah, tapi aku berpikir kelopak yang berguguran itu... sama sekali tidak ada artinya."

"Eh...?" Suzu mengerjapkan matanya terkejut akan jawaban sang suami.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika bunga itu bermekaran dan tidak akan berguguran. Tetap bertahan di ranting dimana mereka hidup."

Suzu terdiam merapatkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya dulu kau pernah mengatakan hal yang mirip denganku." Takatora lalu meraih wajah Suzu. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Awalnya aku berpikir demikian, kini pikiranku tentang _sakura_ entah sejak kapan mulai berubah. Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika menyaksikan keindahan _sakura_ itu. Lagipula, setiap tahun mereka akan kembali bermekaran."

Suzu tersenyum sedih. "Yah, dulu aku masih kecil. Aku tak mengerti apapun. Tidak menerima kepergian mereka dan tetap menolak kebenaran, terdengar sangat egois, ya?"

Sang suami kemudian beranjak, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Suzu. "Kita sama," dengus Takatora sembari membalas senyumannya. Kemudian Takatora mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong dadanya. Suzu penasaran benda apa yang ia ambil dari jubahnya.

"Kakakmu menemukan pecahan loncengmu dan aku memperbaikinya." Takatora membuka telapak tangannya. Netra merah Suzu membulat ketika melihat sebuah benda bulat kecil berwarna emas. Takatora membuka telapak tangan Suzu dan menaruhnya diatasnya.

"Nee-sama...? Tuan bertemu dengan nee-sama?" tanya Suzu dengan suara bergetar dan menggenggam erat lonceng itu.

"Ya, tapi suatu saat jika dia berminat, dia pasti akan datang menemuimu. Bersabarlah."

Sepasang mata Suzu mulai berkaca-kaca, tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutnya. Memejamkan matanya dan menekan genggaman tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Terima kasih. Akan kuusahakan untuk tidak menghilangkannya lagi."

Takatora mengusap air mata kebahagiannya kemudian menjalin tangan mereka, lalu mengarahkan netra mereka kearah pohon _sakura_.

"Aku... ingin melihat bagaimana kedamaian dunia, yang selama ini Nagamasa-sama ingin ia capai berkat Takatora-sama dengan mataku sendiri..."

"Ya. Kita berdua pasti bisa melihatnya."

 **-XXX-**

Tak selang berapa hari setelah kepulangan Takatora dari Nara. Hideyoshi mendapat kabar bahwa Ieyasu menerima surat perdamaiannya dan hendak berkunjung ke Osaka.

Hideyoshi memutuskan untuk mengadakan upacara minum teh untuk menyambut kedatangan Ieyasu. Sang ahli _chanoyu_ , Sen-no-Rikyū yang seperti biasa ditunjuk sebagai kepala upacara nanti, ia tengah mempraktikkan tehnya di hadapan muridnya.

"Rikyū-sama. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa membuat teh seenak dengan punya Tuan," desah Suzu.

"Kau mau menyerah begitu saja!?" Rikyū tiba-tiba membentak.

"T-Tidak kok, Rikyū-sama!" jawab Suzu panik dan menundukkan dalam.

"Lalu kau anak kecil yang disana! Dari tadi kau hanya meminum semua teh yang aku praktikkan! Setidaknya kau juga coba pelajari bersama Suzu!" Rikyū menuding gadis bersurai merah jambu yang tengah meminum teh yang telah diseduhi dengan sebuah mangkuk. "Caramu meminum dan memegang mangkuk juga salah! Dimana tatakramamu, nak! Lihatlah bagaimana Hana-dono meminum tehnya!" Kemudian pria tua itu menuding Hana yang dengan posisi duduk dengan dada tegap dan kaki dilipat ke belakang. Merasa dipuji, Hana hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Natsuko bergidik. "Uwah, Rikyū-sama kenapa galak, sih? Tehnya enak sekali, lho."

Pria tua itu tertegun lalu melipat tangannya. "Kau baru mengakui kehebatanku? Haha! Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk memujiku, bocah!" Lalu ia tertawa lebar. "Baiklah, Suzu. Kau harus belajar lebih, kurasa kau hanya perlu lebih menyempurnakan tekniknya. Kali ini biarkan aku saja yang membuat tehnya. Kau dan Natsuko akan melayani tamu. Kalian bisa, 'kan?"

"Ya, Rikyū-sama..." Suzu dan Natsuko mengangguk.

"Suara kalian terlalu kecil! Lebih keras!" bentak Rikyū lagi.

"Y-Ya, Rikyū-sama!" seru Suzu dan Natsuko panik.

"Nah, Suzu! Bantu aku membuat manisannya! Setelah selesai kau boleh mengganti pakaian dengan _kimono_ yang cantik! Sebagai wanita kalian harus memaparkan kecantikan kalian!" tegas Rikyū.

"B-Baik!" ucap Suzu dengan suara keras.

"...Rikyū-sama semangat sekali. Seperti prajurit saja." gumam Hana dengan setitik keringat menurun dari pelipisnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ieyasu serta bawahannya sampai di Osaka. Dengan sambutan dan rasa hormat yang tinggi, Hideyoshi mempersilahkan Ieyasu memasuki istananya. Pemimpin Tokugawa itu dipersilahkan memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus yang telah disiapkan untuk mengadakan upacara minum teh. Ruangan tersebut telah dihiasi dengan beberapa kaligrafi dan dekorasi bunga. Serta pandangan mereka tersuguhi oleh keindahan taman diluar.

Upacara berjalan dengan khidmat, ketenangan yang menyambut mereka hanya terdengar bunyi angin menggesek dedaunan di luar taman, serta suara air yang menetes di pancuran, dan air mendidih di tungku kecil pojok ruangan. Juga suara percakapan antara Hideyoshi dan Ieyasu yang duduk paling ujung.

Sementara itu, Hana yang juga ikut melayani tamu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita anggun yang bersurai hitam panjang. Netra biru pirusnya yang indah bertemu dengan manik milik Hana. Entah mengapa dari lubuknya hatinya, rasa rindu yang amat mendalam menyinggahi hatinya sekarang.

"Hana-dono? Nona baik-baik saja?" bisik Suzu.

Hana tak menjawabnya, ia bergegas undur diri diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan penghuni ruangan kecuali Suzu dan wanita yang Hana tatap sedari tadi. Wanita itu ikut undur diri dengan diam-diam dan mengikuti Hana. Suzu yang penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Hana tak bisa meninggalkan ruangan karena ia yakin Rikyū tidak akan mengizinkannya.

Setelah upacara berakhir, dua pemimpin tersebut kemudian bernegosiasi mengenai syarat perdamaian mereka. Sebagai bagian dari perjanjian, putra kedua Ieyasu, O Gi Maru, menjadi anak angkat Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi kemudian mengirim ibu kandungnya, Ōmandokoro sebagai tawanan dan memberikan adik perempuannya Asahi-hime pada Ieyasu untuk menjadikannya sebagai istri.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan, Hana berhenti berjalan di lorong istana. Ia meremas dadanya yang mendadak sesak dengan erat.

"Hana? Ada apa denganmu?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang suami, Hana bergegas mendekatinya.

"Nagachika, mungkin aku salah mengira tapi... sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya..." lirih Hana dengan suara bergetar.

"Menemukan...?" gumam Nagachika kebingungan.

"Hana!" Sepasang sejoli itu langsung berbalik menghadap wanita bersurai hitam lurus yang terengah-engah mengejar Hana. "Hana, Shinhana putriku. Nagachika, beritahu aku. Aku benar, 'kan? Dia adalah putriku yang selama ini ingin kutemui, bukan?"

Nagachika terpaku sejenak, tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa mereka akan dipertemukan kembali disini. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, takdir telah mempertemukan mereka. "Benar, hime-sama..." Nagachika tersenyum.

Sang ibu dan putrinya kembali saling menatap, sepasang mata mereka berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu mengusap wajah Hana kemudian memberikan pelukan hangat. Dengan rasa rindu yang amat besar seketika membahagiakan raga mereka masing-masing.

Wanita bernama Hayakawa itu perlahan melepas pelukan erat putrinya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. "Nagachika, mohon antarkan kami ke ruangan kalian. Kita harus tetap menjaga rahasia ini." Kemudian ia menggenggam erat tangan Hana yang masih terpana tak percaya. "Lalu setelah upacara selesai, mohon beritahu pada Ujizane-sama. Beliau masih berada di dalam."

"Baik, hime-sama."

Setelah upacara _chanoyu_ berakhir, Suzu bergegas mencari Hana. Namun ketika ia hendak berbelok menuju lorong istana. Gadis itu hampir menabrak seorang pria.

"Ah! Maaf...!" Suzu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa pria itu.

"Suzu? Aku sedang mencarimu. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan upacaranya?"

"Oh, Takatora-sama. Ada apa?" Suzu tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. "Omong-omong, apakah Hidenaga-sama sudah pindah ke istana Yamato Koriyama, Tuan?"

"Rencananya sekarang, tapi jadwal berubah. Jadi besok beliau akan berangkat. Karena hari ini Ieyasu datang berkunjung ke Osaka untuk mengusulkan perdamaian dengan Hideyoshi."

Suzu manggut-manggut paham. "Dan satu hal lagi, Hidenaga-sama ingin menemui kita hari ini."

"Kita?" Suzu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tak biasanya Hidenaga ingin bertemu dengan Suzu. Entah apa yang akan Hidenaga ingin bicarakan dengan mereka, Suzu tak bisa menebak.

"Ya, kau juga akan ikut bersamaku. Ada yang ingin beliau sampaikan sebelum berangkat besok."

"Ah, tapi aku harus mengganti pakaian. Riasan dan _kimono_ yang kupakai terlalu mencolok..."

"Mengapa? Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Kau terlihat menawan daripada _kimono_ yang biasanya kau pakai."

Suzu terkelu mendengar pujian yang langsung meluncur keluar dari suaminya dan memberikan senyuman meyakinkan terukir pada wajahnya.

"...B-Baiklah. Kalau Takatora-sama bilang begitu." Suzu menunduk malu dan menganggukkan kepala.

 **-XXX-**

Sesampainya di ruangan Hidenaga, saudara dari Hideyoshi itu mempersilahkan sejoli itu untuk memasuki ruangan. Takatora yang duduk disamping dengan istrinya di depan ruangan kemudian menggeser pintunya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hidenaga tengah ditemani dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Takatora, apakah kau ingat anak ini?" Hidenaga tersenyum ramah sembari mengusap kepala anak laki-laki yang berumur 6 tahun itu.

Biji mata biru Takatora teralih pada anak itu. Ia memiliki surai pendek coklat gelap dan memiliki warna mata hijau. Anak itu menatap bingung Takatora yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Ya, saya ingat. Seingatku namanya adalah Senmaru."

Hidenaga mengangguk "Kalian mungkin sudah tahu bahwa demi mendapat dukungan dari Niwa, Hideyoshi menyuruhku untuk mengadopsi Senmaru. Namun setelah kematian Niwa Nagahide baru-baru ini, Hideyoshi menyuruhku untuk memutuskan hak warisku pada anak ini." Anak yang bernama Senmaru itu tak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, ia terus memindahkan pandangannya pada masing-masing mereka.

Takatora langsung menyipitkan matanya mendengar penjelasan dari majikannya. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan keraguannya pada pemimpin Hashiba tersebut agar tak membuat Hidenaga memikirkan apa yang tengah Takatora pikirkan.

Kemungkinan Hideyoshi tak ingin hak waris kekuasaannya jatuh pada Senmaru jika Hidetsugu tak dapat bertahan lama. Bahkan ia tak memiliki penerus selain Hidetsugu.

"Nah, karena itu aku ingin kalian mengadopsi Senmaru," ucap Hidenaga sembari menyusupkan lengannya dibahu Senmaru.

Takatora dan Suzu mengerjapkan mata terkejut. "Eh...? Mengadopsi, artinya..." gumam Suzu.

Hidenaga kembali tersenyum. "Ya, Suzu. Aku ingin kalian merawat Senmaru sebagai orang tua barunya. Nah, Senmaru. Perkenalkan dirimu pada orang tua barumu."

"Baik! Namaku Senmaru. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nona!" Anak laki-laki itu menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Jika dia sudah mencapai umur yang matang, berikan dia nama yang bagus dalam upacara _genpuku_ nanti, Takatora."

Takatora yang terpaku sejenak kemudian menundukkan kepala. "Baik, Hidenaga-sama."

Kemudian Hidenaga mempersilahkan bawahan setia dan istrinya undur diri. Senmaru kemudian mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Ah, Senmaru. Jangan berjalan di belakang. Pegang tanganku," ujar Suzu tersenyum ramah pada anak itu.

Senyuman bahagia mengembang pada wajah Senmaru, ia berlari mendekati dan langsung menangkap tangannya. "Um... apakah mulai sekarang aku boleh memanggilmu, ' _Okaa-sama_ ' dan ' _Otou-sama_ '?

Sepasang insan itu saling bertatapan, wajah Suzu mulai berseri-seri. Berpikir hari dimana mereka telah menjadi keluarga sungguhan. Tak memandang putra baru mereka adalah anak angkat. Namun kebahagiaan itu menghangatkan dan melapangkan hati Suzu.

Takatora lalu mengusap kepala Senmaru kemudian menggandeng sebelah tangan putranya yang bebas. "Tentu saja."

Keluarga baru itu berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Mulai detik ini, dengan keberadaan putra mereka, kenangan baru akan terukir dalam kehidupan masa depan mereka kelak.

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Bacot bentar *plak*. Akhirnya saya ketemu drama CD SW happykuji lagi yang judulnya "Omoide no Sakura", ketemunya di nico video. Tapi saya butuh translate-nya karena cuma bisa ngerti dikit2 dari dialog-nya. Dan saya juga mengambil sedikit kalimatnya di drama cd itu ke fic ini. Yah walaupun saya gak yakin udah benar atau salah gegara gak ada translate-nya. Btw, Takatora terasa 'dark' banget di drama cd-nya. *authorgoeskyaa*

Oh ya, Senmaru bukan OC, di sejarahnya dia memang anak angkat Takatora. Hayo coba tebak apa nama baru Senmaru setelah dia _genpuku_?

Yak, seperti biasa mohon review-nya!


	20. Tail of the Moon

**(Di-edit tanggal 16 Juni )**

 **A/N :** Oke, maaf kelamaan lagi. Saya yang lola ini butuh waktu buat mencerna dan mengetik chapter kali ini. Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan mz RosyMiranto dan Hayashinkage ngerasa kurang padahal udah kasih advice. Balas review!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Scarlet : Well, aku lebih memilih judulnya pake kalimat 'A Benevolent God' daripada 'A Kind God'. Kalau di terjemahin ke jepang artinya itu "優しい神様" (Yasashii Kamisama)

Blossom : ...rasanya jadi pengen ganti semua judul pake bahasa jepang deh.

Scarlet : Yeah, tapi gak. Ngerepotin... *ngupil*

Blossom : *lempar Scarlet ke empang*

Takatora : *sweatdrop*

Suzu : ...kalian benar-benar gak punya prinsip. *sweatdrop*

Blossom : Hooh, aku gak tau Rikyū ada di Basara, maksudku baru tau sekarang. Terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **Hayashinkage17**

Scarlet : Hm, Yuuki terus Murasame... Keknya dari anime T*-Love R* ya? Aku cuma pernah liat sekilas anime-nya.

Blossom : Ugh, andai saja aku bisa bikin genre ecch* juga. *lirik Suzu*

Takatora : Hentikan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu pada Suzu. Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Suzu di depan umum?

Suzu : Bentar, bentar! Kalian bicara apa sih!?

Takatora : Memang Suzu sudah menjadi istriku. Hati dan tubuhnya adalah milikku. Dan dia-

Blossom : Udah! Gak usah banyak bacot lu! Kami lagi puasa!

Takatora : Haa?

Suzu : *blush* ...t-terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings and Reiki Asuka belongs to RosyMiranto18. Shinhana Kobayakawa and Nagachika Nomi belongs to Hayashinkage17.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal alias amburadul. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan flashback. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **Tail of the Moon**

 **-XoX-**

 **Kyoto.** **Summer, 1585**

Ia tidak mau mempercayainya. Bukan karena negosiasi yang dipercayakan Hideyoshi pada Aki itu gagal. Dengan suka rela ia mau melakukan perjalanan jauh menuju Shikoku untuk bernegosiasi bukan demi pemimpin Hashiba itu, namun demi kepentingan pribadi dan demi sang penguasa Shikoku, Chōsokabe Motochika.

"Kimura-dono, Anda baik-baik saja?" Sengoku Hidehisa yang mendampingi Aki tersebut menghampiri rekan seperjuangannya.

"Maaf, untuk sementara bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian? Aku ingin mendinginkan kepala. Kita akan berangkat pulang ke Osaka besok pagi. Sampaikan pada pasukan," ucap Aki tanpa menoleh.

"...baiklah. Kalau begitu saya akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu." Hidehisa langsung undur diri, bertolak meninggalkan Aki.

Aki kemudian berjalan mengelilingi kota. Sebelumnya ia telah mendapatkan surat dari Hideyoshi untuk rehat sejenak di Kyoto. Selain itu, Tokugawa masih sedang berada di Osaka untuk bernegosiasi.

"Ng?" Aki menoleh ke samping. Pandangannya teralihkan ketika melihat dua orang perempuan yang nampaknya tengah pedang di sebuah lapangan. Satu orang wanita memiliki surai pirang, ia terlihat memiliki ras orang Barat. Sedangkan wanita yang menggunakan dwisula dan tameng, memiliki surai hitam. Sorot matanya begitu tenang.

Merasa ditatapi, wanita bersurai hitam itu menoleh kearah Aki. Aki langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kios minuman, kemudian memesan _sake_.

Pemilik kios tersebut kemudian memberikan sebotol _sake_. Aki dapat mencium aroma _sake_ -nya yang tajam. Jika ia meminumnya, mungkin ia akan puas dan dapat melupakan 'kenyataan' yang tak terpungkiri dan yang tak pernah bisa terlepas dari pemikirannya.

Tak sempat ia memegang cawan _sake_ , tangannya berhenti ketika tangan dari seorang wanita asing menahannya.

"Hatimu nampaknya sedang goyah. Meminum _sake_ bukan cara yang bagus untuk menenangkan diri, kau tahu."

Aki menoleh kearah wanita itu. "Kau...?"

Dia adalah wanita yang baru saja Aki lihat saat ia berlatih di lapangan dengan rekannya. Sepertinya rekannya itu tak bersamanya. "Perkenalkan namaku Reiki Asuka."

"...Kimura Aki."

"Melihat seragammu dan juga bendera Hashiba melewati Kyoto, aku jadi penasaran. Ternyata kau memang komplotannya. Sepertinya kau baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh. Ditambah, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat puas. Apa aku benar?" Wanita bernama Asuka itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya, kemudian meminta pria tua pemilik kios untuk menarik kembali _sake_ tersebut dari Aki dan meminta teh.

Aki menghela napas sembari mengusap tengkuk. "Begitulah."

"Apa ada yang perlu kubantu untuk meringankan bebanmu?"

Aki kembali menatap wanita itu. "Kau serius mengatakan itu bahkan pada orang yang baru saja kau temui?"

Asuka mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya jika aku tidak mau. Rasanya aku mulai tertarik denganmu."

Aki terdiam sejenak, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku ke Osaka. Saat ini Natsuko berada disana."

 **-XXX-**

 **Osaka, T** **ōdō Family Residence**

"Tulisanmu sudah terlihat rapi, lho, Senmaru."

Wanita muda bersurai perak tengah duduk disamping seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menulis diatas secarik kertas. Memegang kuas dengan tangan kanan, anak itu melanjutkan belajar menulis dengan hati-hati.

Senmaru tertawa malu. "Dulu Hidenaga-sama sudah pernah mengajariku. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa memasuki _terakoya_. Kalau aku sudah bisa menulis dengan benar, aku ingin membuat istana besar seperti Otou-sama untukmu, Okaa-sama!"

Suzu tersenyum lembut mendengar impian putra angkatnya itu, lalu tertawa kecil. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan lapang. Tak hanya berkat melihat seulas senyuman putranya, namun juga dirinya diberkati dengan kehadiran Senmaru yang telah menjadi anaknya, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang ibu.

Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia bersyukur masih bisa hidup dan menikmati kebahagiaan yang kecil namun terasa amat besar baginya.

Meskipun kini ia tak dapat berharap sebuah insan yang disebut buah hati lahir dari kandungannya.

"Ya, aku menantikannya..." Suzu membalas senyumannya sembari mengusap pipi putra angkatnya. Anak itu kembali tertawa kecil.

Suzu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu _shoji_ , seorang pelayan pria duduk dihadapan pintu kemudian menggesernya dengan pelan. "Nona, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Pelayan itu menunduk dalam.

"Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Suzu menaikkan alisnya. Tak biasanya pelayannya itu mengumumkan kedatangan seseorang. Biasanya Natsuko atau mungkin Hana akan datang ke kediamannya dikala mereka bosan. Namun orang yang datang bertamu saat ini nampaknya ialah orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Um... maafkan hamba. Tapi dia bersikeras tidak memberitahu namanya, nona."

Suzu tak langsung menjawab, kemudian ia bangkit. "Apakah dia berada di gerbang?"

"Ya, nona."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang juga." Suzu kemudian menoleh kearah Senmaru. "Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Senmaru mengangguk. "Um! Kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan latihan menulisku lagi!"

Suzu tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian bertolak meninggalkan ruangan dan segera berjalan keluar kediamannya.

Disana ia melihat seorang laki-laki remaja yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang. Ditangannya ia membawa kotak yang telah diberi bingkisan kain. Anak itu menoleh ketika ia melihat Suzu berjalan kearahnya, ia tersenyum penuh syukur.

"Ah, apa kabar, nona!" Ia bergegas membungkukkan badan di hadapan Suzu. "Maaf atas kelancanganku datang dengan tiba-tiba, bahkan saya tidak memberitahu nama saya. Tetapi saya harus melakukannya karena alasan tertentu. Memang ini terdengar tidak sopan, tapi..."

Melihat kesopanan dari cara bicara remaja itu, Suzu tersenyum simpul. "Tidak masalah. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kubantu?"

Melihat air muka Suzu melembut, laki-laki itu mulai lega dan tenang. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja saya mendengar kabar burung kalau klan Tōdō mengadopsi Senmaru."

"Itu benar. Lalu?"

"Ah, memang seharusnya saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya adalah Niwa Nagashige, putra tertua dari mendiang ayahku, Niwa Nagahide. " Ia kembali membungkukkan badan. "Juga, saya adalah penerus klan Niwa..."

Mendengar nada suaranya berubah pelan, sepertinya pemuda itu tak terlalu bangga akan posisinya saat ini. Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Suzu sendiri. Mengingat klannya adalah Niwa, seketika Suzu mengingat klan itu adalah klannya Senmaru sebelum ia diangkat menjadi putra Takatora. "Oh, berarti kamu adalah kakak Senmaru."

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Itu benar. Terima kasih telah bersedia merawat adikku. Saya berharap Senmaru dapat hidup dengan baik bersama keluarga Tōdō." Kemudian Nagashige menyerahkan bingkisan tersebut pada Suzu. "Silakan sekadarnya, Nona. Saya membuatkan manisan."

"Terima kasih. Ah, sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam. Senmaru juga pasti ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Saya ingin tapi sayang sekali saya harus menolak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Ekspresi wajahnya kembali mendung, ia menurunkan kepala. "...Saya adalah kakak yang buruk untuk Senmaru. Disaat ia masih sangat kecil, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuknya. Mendiang ayahku menolak permintaanku untuk membatalkan niatnya membiarkan Senmaru diadopsi oleh Hashiba. Aku merasa tak pantas bertatapan wajah dengannya. Aku telah membuat kehidupannya kosong..."

"Nagashige-san..."

'Kosong', kata itu seakan memiliki arti yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Nagashige juga Senmaru. Seolah-olah kehidupan Senmaru tak memiliki kebahagiaan yang selama ini ingin ia rasakan. Nagashige tak dapat melawan keputusan ayahnya dan sampai sekarang ia merasa bersalah.

"Oh, saya mohon maaf. Tiba-tiba saya malah datang kesini membicarakan masalah pribadi. Mohon dilupakan saja. Tapi saya berharap Senmaru akan lebih bahagia menjadi putra angkat keluarga Tōdō."

Wajah sendu Suzu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis, kemudian mendaratkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Nagashige. "Aku mengerti. Kami pasti akan menjaganya."

Tak menyadari semu merah pada wajah Nagashige, Suzu menatapnya bingung. Laki-laki itu memberikan senyuman canggung kemudian kembali membungkukkan badan. "...Saya sangat berterima kasih, Nyonya Tōdō! Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit."

"Ya. Terima kasih telah berkunjung."

"Ah, bukan. Seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih."

Suzu tertawa kecil. "...Sama-sama."

Nagashige pun bertolak pergi, meninggalkan Suzu yang berdiri di depan gerbang sendirian. Setelah sosok Nagashige tak terlihat, Suzu mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada para penduduk yang berjalan kian kemari sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Hiruk pikuk yang memenuhi kota terkadang membuat Suzu berharap Takatora dapat pulang lebih awal. Ia bahkan tak dibiarkan membantu suaminya karena ia tak ingin Suzu kelelahan dan bosan. Lagipula, menjadi seorang istri tidak selalu harus berada di sampingnya. Kini mereka telah memiliki putra angkat yang harus mereka jaga.

Dari ujung tepi mata Suzu, netra merahnya menangkap seorang anak perempuan yang menangis di sela-sela sudut rumah penduduk. Awalnya Suzu berniat untuk mendekatinya namun langkahnya berhenti ketika seorang anak laki-laki datang menjemputnya. Senyuman tak bersalah, kebahagiaan dan syukur menghiasi wajah mereka. Saling menggandeng tangan, mereka berjalan pulang.

Tatapan Suzu menurun, bibirnya tertutup rapat. Kemudian jemarinya meraih pinggangnya, melipat lengan di sekitar perut. Seisi pikirannya tersita membayangkan Senmaru yang hidup bahagia bersama saudaranya. Mengingat sekarang ia bukanlah salah satu keluarga dari klan Niwa. Juga, sampai sekarang Suzu masih belum melahirkan satu insan.

Apakah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan demi menanggulangi kesepian putra angkatnya itu?

"Buah hati yang kami nantikan demi harapanku dan Takatora-sama disaat perang berakhir nanti. Ternyata semua yang kuucapkan padanya hanyalah omong kosong. Aku memang yang terburuk. Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Kini aku merasa... membenci diriku sendiri."

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, Suzu langsung menepuk mulutnya, lalu menggeleng kencang. Tidak, ia tak boleh membiarkan sifat sentimentalnya itu menguasai dirinya. Setidaknya ia harus melakukan apa yang ia bisa.

...'Melakukan apa yang ia bisa'?

Apa yang ia bisa lakukan?

Sebagai istri, seharusnya ia mampu mengabulkan harapan hidup suaminya setelah semua kekacauan di dunia usai. Tapi tubuhnya berkata tidak. Ia tak dibiarkan untuk mengabulkannya. Niatnya demi menghapus kesepian putra angkatnya dan masa depan mereka telah dicuri begitu saja oleh takdir.

Sungguh sebuah lelucon yang sangat buruk, mengingat semua ucapan yang pernah ia dedikasikan demi membuka mata suaminya dulu kini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Sampai sekarang pun Suzu merahasiakan keputusasaannya dari sang suami. Ia tak ingin dan tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana sikapnya jika Suzu memberitahu kenyataan pahit yang mengutuk dirinya.

Apakah ia harus mengutuk takdir sebagai balasannya? Atau pada dunia ini? Atau apakah ia pantas mendapatkannya karena tak pantas membahagiakan mereka? Dia sudah tak tahu lagi.

 **-XXX-**

Pada waktu yang sama, Aki dan Hidehisa telah meninggalkan Kyoto, yang juga ditemani oleh Asuka. Mereka telah sampai di Osaka dan segera melaporkan lebih lanjut mengenai negosiasi mereka dengan Chōsokabe.

Sebelum memasuki istana, Aki mengumumkan pada pasukannya untuk menunggu perintah selanjutnya setelah ia selesai mendiskusikan hasil negosiasinya.

"Aku tidak harus ikut denganmu untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin Hashiba ini, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Asuka langsung dijawab cepat oleh Aki. "Tidak, lebih baik jangan. Apa kau tidak tahu seperti apa sikap beliau jika bertemu dengan wanita lain selain istrinya?" Aki langsung berhenti bicara, memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya mengenai sisi buruk dari Hideyoshi. "Pokoknya sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Natsuko. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, jangan sampai dia tahu tentang ini."

Asuka menaikkan alis. "Ada apa dengan nada ancaman itu? Aku paham kok, aku paham."

Tak sempat melangkahkan kaki, penglihatan mereka teralihkan ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu berlari kearah Aki dengan wajah berbinar. "Oh, dia muncul," gumam Asuka.

"Ternyata aku benar itu kau, onii-chan! Kau lama sekali!" Natsuko langsung melompat kearah sang kakak dan memberikan pelukan erat lalu menggiling kepalanya ke dada sang kakak.

"H-Hei, Natsuko. Aku tahu kau merindukanku tapi kau memelukku terlalu erat...!"

"Oh, maaf!" Natsuko langsung melepasnya, senyumannya masih belum menurun. Karena tak sanggup memberikan penjelasan pada adiknya, Aki mengalihkan pandangan. "Asuka, tolong ya." Aki kemudian langsung memasuki istana.

"Eh? Onii-chan?" Aki tak berbalik, Natsuko yang berniat untuk mengikutinya dihentikan oleh Asuka. Wanita itu menahan kedua bahunya.

"Nah, Natsuko. Saat ini kakakmu sedang sibuk, waktunya sangat sempit. Sebagai adik, kamu harus bersabar sampai kakakmu menyelesaikan kewajibannya, ya?"

Natsuko kemudian menatap Asuka dengan alisnya menyempit, lalu menurunkan kepalanya. Dengan wajah mencebik Natsuko mengangguk pelan.

Di dalam ruangan pertemuan, Aki ditemani oleh Hidehisa menghadap pada Hideyoshi. Aki hampir lupa kalau perwakilan klan Mōri masih berada di Osaka, Nagachika dan Hana berbalas senyum pada Aki ketika ia menatap sejoli itu. Sementara itu, Hideyoshi mengurut dagunya mendengar berita tak bagus dari bawahannya itu.

"Hm, ternyata memang tak semudah itu, ya," desah Hideyoshi. "Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain. Umumkan pada seluruh pasukan untuk bersiap-siap. Shikoku adalah sasaran kita berikutnya. Dan juga untuk Aki, aku ingin kau menyiapkan kapal untuk kita berangkat kesana. Kau tahu kapal yang mana yang kumaksud itu, bukan? Kapal yang kita gunakan saat invasi ke Kizugawa."

Aki menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda perintahnya akan ia laksanakan. "Baik, Tuanku. Akan saya siapkan segera. Saya juga telah merencanakan pengembangan kapalnya."

"Oooh! Sepertinya terdengar menjanjikan. Kami berharap banyak darimu." Hideyoshi tersenyum.

Kemudian Aki undur diri setelah diberi izin oleh Hideyoshi.

"Sekarang kita harus menyiapkan rencana. Tapi disamping itu, sepertinya Aki terlihat... lelah, tak seperti biasanya," ucap Hideyoshi.

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengangguk setuju. "Saya juga memiliki firasat yang sama. Kemungkinan ini menyangkut masalah pribadinya. Jika bukan karena itu, dia tidak mungkin menyampaikan negosiasi ini secara sukarela," jawab Kanbei.

Hana mengerjapkan matanya dengan penasaran ketika Kanbei mengatakan negosiasi itu menyangkut masalah pribadi Aki. Lalu berbalas pandang dengan Nagachika. Menyadari tatapan penasaran dari sang istri, Nagachika menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia tak tahu apapun.

"Hm... Begitu, 'kah?" Hideyoshi kembali mengurut dagu.

"Mari kita kesampingkan mengenai hal itu. Mengenai klan Mōri, saya akan mengirimkan pesan untuk persetujuan kerjasama dan rencana penyerangan ke Shikoku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Nagachika?" Kanbei menolehi pria yang duduk bersila di sampingnya.

"Baik, saya akan mengirimkan pasukan saya untuk mengantarkan pesannya sampai ke tangan majikanku." Nagachika menerima surat itu dari Kanbei dan menyimpannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus mengumpulkan pasukan dan suplai sementara Aki mengurus kapal. Kanbei, beritahu pada seluruh pasukan," ucap Hideyoshi.

"Baik, Hideyoshi-sama."

Sementara itu, Aki yang tengah berjalan keluar istana untuk menyiapkan kapal berpapasan dengan Hidenaga yang didampingi oleh Takatora.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali," Hidenaga tersenyum ramah pada Aki. "Syukurlah kau dapat kembali dengan selamat."

"Ya, Hidenaga-sama." Aki membalas senyum pria paruh baya itu, lalu mengalihkan matanya ke Takatora. Melihat ekspresinya, Aki merasa kalau Takatora tak berniat untuk menyapanya seperti yang Hidenaga lakukan. Setidaknya Aki berharap ia mengatakan sesuatu, seperti memberitahu apa saja yang dilakukan Natsuko sejak ia pergi ke Shikoku. Namun Aki paham kalau Takatora bukan orang yang biasanya memulai pembicaraan. Lagipula saat ini ia harus mendampingi majikannya.

Mengingat sesuatu, Aki kembali memindahkan pandangannya pada Hidenaga. "Hidenaga-sama, maaf atas kelancanganku. Apakah saya boleh berbicara empat mata dengan Takatora sekarang?"

Takatora mengerjapkan matanya, Aki langsung bisa merasakan tatapan dingin yang mengancam dirinya. "Hm, boleh saja." Jawaban Hidenaga membuat Takatora sedikit terkejut, sedangkan Aki merasa lega. "Nah, kalau begitu aku akan menemui Hideyoshi dulu. Kau boleh kembali, Takatora," lanjut Hidenaga sembari masuk ke dalam istana.

"Tapi, Hidenaga-sama...!"

"Tak apa, tak apa." Hidenaga melambai pelan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar tak perlu cemas.

Setelah meratapi kepergian majikannya, Takatora kembali menatap dingin kearah Aki. "Berbicara seperti itu pada Hidenaga-sama, sekarang aku paham kau memang pria yang sungguh lancang," tukas Takatora.

"T-Tunggu! Aku punya alasan, dan aku minta maaf karena ini terlalu egois!" jawab pria pemilik klan Kimura itu panik.

Takatora mendecak. "Kau harus berterima kasih atas kebaikan Hidenaga-sama mengizinkanmu berbicara dengan diriku yang tengah menjalankan tugas..." lanjut Takatora, masih menatapnya dingin.

"Sudah kubilang aku mohon maaf, duh!" balas Aki frustasi yang hampir setengah berteriak. "Baiklah, langsung saja kukatakan. Aku hanya ingin kau tak memberitahu pada Natsuko mengenai rencana penyerangan Shikoku."

Takatora hanya diam menatap tajam Aki, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari menunggu Aki melanjutkan lebih detil mengenai permintaannya.

"Err... saat ini aku masih belum bisa menjelaskan alasannya. Karena itu..."

"Apapun alasannya itu memang bukan urusanku," potong Takatora. "Tapi akan kuturuti permintaanmu kali ini. Kecuali jika kau mengulanginya di hadapan Hidenaga-sama, kau akan kuanggap penghalang."

Aki bergidik, tapi sebagian dari dirinya merasa lega. "Terima kasih. Lalu aku ingin kau memberitahunya pada Suzu-dono juga. Kumohon," tegas Aki.

Takatora menghela napas, kemudian berbalik pergi keluar istana.

"Oh, kalau bisa aku ingin kau memberitahunya pada jendral yang lain―"

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu yang tidak jelas itu!?" bentak Takatora, lalu ia kembali membalikkan badan dan langsung pergi.

Setitik keringat menurun dari pelipis Aki. "Yah, sudah kuduga dia akan menolak. Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu aku akan beritahu pada yang lain tentang ini. Setelah itu berangkat ke dermaga."

 **-XXX-**

Karena Hidenaga tak memberinya perintah, malahan mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Takatora tak punya pilihan selain menuruti perintah majikannya. Takatora disambut oleh istrinya yang tengah mengajari Senmaru menulis seperti biasa. Wanita muda itu bergegas menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Takatora-sama. Kukira Tuan akan menetap di Nara lebih lama..."

"Begitulah. Karena ini menyangkut tentang negosiasi, Hidenaga-sama harus hadir dalam pertemuan." Takatora kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Senmaru. "Sepertinya dia menikmati belajarnya," Takatora terkekeh.

"Ya, Senmaru memang pintar. Dia begitu cepat mengerti..."

Sebelum ia hampir lupa dengan permintaan Aki, Takatora langsung memberitahunya pada istrinya. Sejak Kimura itu berada dibawah naungan Hashiba, adiknya begitu cepat akrab dengan Suzu. "Omong-omong, Suzu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, ini menyangkut tentang Kimura dan adiknya."

"Aki-san?" Suzu memiringkan kepala.

"Ya, dia meminta kita untuk merahasiakan tentang penyerangan menuju Shikoku nanti pada adiknya." Suzu terdiam. Merasa diabaikan, Takatora mengusap rambutnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba terdiam? Apakah ada hal yang terjadi saat aku pergi?"

Suzu mengedipkan matanya terkejut. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya... penasaran mengapa Aki-san menyembunyikan persoalan ini pada Natsuko. Kecil atau besarnya hal yang ia sembunyikan, pasti akhirnya akan diketahui juga..."

Takatora mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar lantunan nada suara Suzu tiba-tiba menjadi pelan. Merasa ditatapi terlalu lama, Suzu tersenyum canggung sembari menggoyang tangan. "...L-Lagipula, kalau Natsuko sudah penasaran setengah mati. Dia takkan menyerah sampai ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Bahkan ini menyangkut kakaknya..."

"...kau benar," jawab Takatora singkat.

"Ah, tapi aku akan merahasiakannya, kok! Memang kita tidak tahu alasannya, tapi ini demi Natsuko, ya." Suzu menaikkan telunjuknya di depan bibir untuk meyakinkan suaminya.

Kemudian Suzu merundukkan kepalanya kebawah, memangku tangannya dengan senyuman pada wajahnya sedikit menurun. Sejak tadi sang suami merasa kalau Suzu amat canggung ketika berbalas pandang.

"Aku hampir lupa." Takatora mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong dada di jubah birunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah pita merah yang diberi gantungan berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna keemasan. "Untukmu."

" _Mikazuki_...?" Suzu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ya, kurasa bentuk bulan memang cocok untukmu. Sejak Yoshitsugu selalu memanggilmu _Shirousagi_ , entah kenapa itu selalu membuatku kepikiran dengan kelinci bulan."

Entah yang ia ucapkan barusan adalah candaan, Takatora sendiri tak yakin. Namun ia tak menduga Suzu tak menjawabnya sama sekali, hanya terpana menatap hadiah tersebut dengan mata membulat.

"Aku akan memasangkannya." Takatora mulai menyisir rambut perak Suzu dengan jemarinya, kemudian memberi sanggulan kecil pada sebelah kanan kepalanya lalu mengikatnya dengan pita merah dengan objek bulan sabit menggantung pada sanggulannya.

Suzu tersenyum senang kearah suaminya, lalu entah mengapa ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Terlihat jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. "...um, apa tidak masalah jika aku menerimanya?"

"Dasar bodoh. Lalu untuk apa aku memberikannya padamu. Kalau kau tidak suka katakan saja."

"Bukan kok! Bukan. Ah, aku ingat kalau ekor bulan itu adalah pertanda keberuntungan bagi yang melihatnya. Sama seperti loncengku, juga sebagai jimat keberuntungan." Suzu melebarkan senyumannya. "Terima kasih banyak, Takatora-sama. Aku sudah menerima banyak sekali darimu. Aku... senang sekali."

Meski ia mengatakan senang, tetapi firasat Takatora kembali mempermainkan perasaannya. Seakan Suzu terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyumannya. Terkadang ia buruk dalam berbohong, seringkali Takatora merasa tak nyaman dengan firasatnya itu.

Keberuntungan. Tidak, Suzu berpikir itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya. Mengingat ia tak pernah bisa memberikannya seorang anak dan memberikan adik untuk Senmaru. Ia merasa tak pantas, namun sebagian dari dirinya berharap ia masih diizinkan untuk hidup bersama mereka.

"...Suzu. Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Ya, Tuan?" Dengan ragu, Suzu memberanikan diri untuk berbalas kontak mata dengan Takatora.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau tak mau menatapku? Aku takkan menerima jawaban 'bukan apa-apa'."

"..." Suzu kembali menurunkan kepala, memangku tangannya lebih erat dan menggigit bawah bibirnya. Nampaknya ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

"...tidak. Jika kau belum siap menyatakannya, itu tak apa. Tapi aku minta padamu jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Aku adalah suamimu, aku tetap percaya padamu." Takatora menyusupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Suzu, jempolnya mengusap pipi lembutnya dengan pelan, menarik Suzu untuk kembali berbalas pandang dengannya.

Kedua pelupuk mata Suzu bergetar, terlihat jelas ia sangat takut menyatakan apa yang mengurung perasaannya pada sang suami. Takatora memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening lalu turun menuju pelupuk matanya. Kemudian menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Suzu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Apapun itu aku tidak akan mungkin membencimu."

"Otou-sama lihat ini!" Tak sempat mendaratkan ciuman lagi, Takatora langsung memberi jarak pada Suzu yang masih terpaku. Beruntung Senmaru tak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan Suzu. "Aku sudah selesai membalas suratmu!" Dengan bangga Senmaru memperlihatkan secarik kertas dengan tulisannya yang rapi namun sedikit kusut.

Takatora mendengus pelan, kemudian mengusap kepala putra angkatnya itu. "Bagus sekali. Tapi kau harus menyempurnakan huruf kanji." Takatora lalu menempelkan telunjuknya pada kertas itu. "Terutama ini, menulis kanji 'sibuk' harus menggabungkan dengan 'hati' dan 'kehilangan'.

"Gawat, aku salah tulis lagi! Aku malah menggabungkannya dengan 'kecil' dan 'kehilangan'!" pekik Senmaru sambil melihat kembali kertasnya. "Toh, ayah 'kan sekarang sudah pulang. Jadi aku tidak perlu membalasnya lagi. Tapi aku akan belajar lebih giat!"

"Ya, berjuanglah." Takatora kemudian beranjak.

"Ah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya," ucap Suzu pada Takatora yang bersiap untuk membasuh diri. Suzu membantunya melepas jubahnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Ah, kalau begitu apa aku boleh menggosok punggungmu lagi, Otou-sama?" pinta Senmaru.

"Tentu." Sementara Takatora membasuh diri, Suzu segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya.

Senmaru dibantu oleh sang ayah selesai membersihkan rambut dan tubuhnya, kemudian ia memasuki bak. Manik hijau Senmaru memerhatikan bekas luka pada sekujur tubuh bagian atas Takatora.

"Otou-sama, apakah menjadi pendekar itu sulit?" tanya Senmaru yang mulai penasaran.

Menyadari tatapan penasaran putranya, Takatora mendengus pelan. "Terkadang. Tapi selalu ada jalan untuk mengatasinya."

"Lalu, apa lukanya sakit?" tanya Senmaru lagi.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebentar atau lama pasti akan sembuh."

Senmaru kemudian terdiam sejenak sembari manggut-manggut. "Otou-sama, apa aku boleh ikut bersamamu di perang nanti?"

Sebelumnya Takatora telah mempersiapkan diri mendengar permintaan putranya. Suzu juga mencemaskan hal yang sama. "Alasannya?"

"'Alasannya'...? Hm, apa ya..?" Senmaru memindahkan pandangannya ke samping lalu mulai berpikir. "Mungkin kalau aku ikut, ayah tidak akan mendapat luka ini lagi?" sahutnya dengan nada senang, seakan ia telah berhasil memikirkan alasan yang bagus.

Takatora menghela napas, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah dari buliran air yang mengalir. "Dasar. Kau terdengar mirip dengan ibumu." Dia kemudian memasuki bak hangat. "Sebetulnya aku dan ibumu tak ingin kau terlibat dalam kekacauan negeri ini. Tapi kau harus menunggu sampai kau paham dengan keinginanmu itu."

Senmaru memandang ayahnya bingung, seorang anak yang masih berpikiran sempit masih belum paham dengan ucapan ayahnya yang rumit.

Takatora menjernihkan tenggorokan. "Pertama kau harus belajar. Mungkin kau sudah tahu itu tapi setidaknya hanya ini yang perlu kukatakan."

"Oh, aku mengerti!" Senmaru manggut-manggut.

 **-XXX-**

Di hari berikutnya, Aki yang tengah bersiap berangkat menuju dermaga dihambat oleh Natsuko yang memintanya untuk ikut bersamanya.

" _Nee_ , onii-chan! Biarkan aku ikut!" pinta Natsuko tak mau menyerah menyerah.

"Tidak bisa, Natsuko. Aku tidak sedang bermain-main."

"Lagipula kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke dermaga, sih? Aku juga ingin melihat laut!"

"Natsuko, dengar. Aku sudah ditugaskan untuk mengembangkan kapal, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu melihat laut."

"Eh? Kapal? Memangnya kapal itu akan dipakai untuk apa? Apakah kita akan berperang lagi?"

Aki tak menjawab, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Asuka. Asuka sudah paham dari tatapan singkat Aki kemudian mendekati adiknya.

"Maaf ya, Natsuko. Tapi kami harus cepat menyelesaikannya. Jika tidak kakakmu akan dihukum, lho?"

"Asuka-chan! Kamu tak perlu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

Perdebatan mereka terus berlanjut. Hana dan Suzu hanya bisa memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. Mereka juga telah diberitahu untuk tutup mulut mengenai penyerangan Shikoku, meski alasannya masih samar.

"Aku terkejut. Ternyata mereka bersaudara, ya..." ucap Hana memandang kakak-adik itu.

"Eh? Hana-dono baru tahu?" tanya Suzu.

Hana tertawa canggung, menutup mulutnya dengan sepucuk surat di tangannya. "Haha, begitulah. Pantas saja mereka terlihat mirip."

Menyadari surat di genggaman Hana, Suzu bertanya. "Itu surat apa, Hana-dono?"

Hana tersentak kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan surat itu di pakaiannya. "O-Oh, ini surat dari ibu― ah, maksudku anakku. Dia sangat merindukanku, aku dan Nagachika sudah hampir satu tahun menetap sementara di Osaka. Ah, kalau kita sudah berada di Shikoku nanti, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu."

Hana memberikan senyuman simpul, namun Suzu hampir terlambat membalas senyumannya. Ia tersenyum canggung, Hana menyadari itu. Bukan artinya ia tidak menantikannya, Hana tahu kalau Suzu bukanlah perempuan yang tidak ingin bermaksud mengecewakan orang lain. Hatinya sedang goyah, Hana lebih memilih untuk menanyakan apa masalah yang ada di pikirannya. Memastikan bahwa Suzu tak mencurigainya mengenai saat upacara _chanoyu_ beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kenapa, Suzu?" tanya Hana.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak kandung..."

Hana hampir lupa kalau Senmaru bukan anak kandungnya. Selama ini ia juga penasaran mengapa Suzu masih belum memiliki anak padahal ia telah menikah dengan Takatora sudah hampir dua tahun. Hana melihat Suzu mengigit bawah bibirnya. Apakah sesuatu terjadi sampai ia masih belum memiliki anak kandung atau tidak, Hana tak berani menebak bahkan menanyakannya pada Suzu.

"Suzu...? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Suzu bergetar kaget ketika Hana menepuk bahunya. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Natsuko berjalan kearah mereka. Wajahnya cemberut dan pipinya menggembung. Terlihat sangat jelas kalau ia gagal memaksa kakaknya. "Onii-chan bertingkah aneh. Apa salahnya kalau aku ikut, sih?"

Hana tak bisa menjawab, ia mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar Natsuko membuang kecurigaannya. Sedangkan Suzu masih berada dalam renungannya tak memperhatikan pertanyaan Natsuko.

"Suzu-chan dan Hana-chan tahu sesuatu, tidak?" tanya Natsuko.

"Ah, maaf. Hari ini aku ada urusan dengan Nagachika. Jadi, aku harus pergi dulu! Dadah!" Hana langsung pergi meninggalkan Suzu dan Natsuko.

"Eh? Hana-dono?" Suzu tersentak dari lamunan begitu melihat Hana sudah pergi. Niat Suzu untuk menyusul Hana pupus ketika Natsuko menarik tangan Suzu.

"Suzu-chan! Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi? Beritahu aku!"

"Eh? Tadi 'kan Aki-san sudah memberitahumu, dia akan mengembangkan kapalnya. Karena tak lama lagi kita akan berangkat ke―... Shikoku."

Natsuko mengerjapkan mata. "He? Begitu ya?"

"Ah." Tak sengaja membocorkannya, Suzu langsung menepuk mulutnya. Mimik wajahnya berubah panik. "Aaaah! Gawat! Aki-san, maafkan aku!" jerit Suzu histeris sembari mengacak rambutnya.

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Sebenarnya saya pernah niatin nak Suzu gak bisa punya anak. Eh waktu baca wiki jepang Takatora, ternyata istri pertamanya beneran gak bisa.

Oke sedikit sop iler, chapter berikutnya mungkin disebut sebelum dan awal perang dimulai gitu, mungkin *plak*

Dan karena buru-buru, mohon kasih tahu saya kalau ada typo. Karena itu mohon berikan review-nya!

おねがいします！それじゃ、またねー！


	21. So Near, So Far

**A/N :** Rasanya chapter sebelumnya beneran kacau. Udah saya perbaiki pula. Pengen baca ulang tapi males. *woe* Dan akhir-akhir ini saya mulai malas lanjut gegara nge-hype main game baru dan ikut les. Padahal saya sendiri pernah bilang kalau gak bakalan discontinue fic ini, tapi malah muncul tanda-tandanya. Shikkari shiro, boku! *plak* Yah, balas review langsung saja.

 **RosyMiranto18**

Scarlet : Yak, seperti yang sudah diberitahu udah ada beberapa yang diperbaiki. Tapi keknya soal urutan event-nya masih kurang, karena gak ngerti aku biarin aja.

Blossom : Makanya jangan lola dong.

Scarlet : Lu juga!

Suzu : Bertengkar lagi... *sweatdrop*

Takatora : Biarkan saja mereka.

Blossom : Kalau soal fic *ehem*, masih dalam pengerjaan jadi belum yakin bakal siap waktu lebaran.

Scarlet : Hm, keknya beberapa hari sesudah lebaran mungkin siap.

Suzu : ...fic ehem? *noleh ke Takatora*

Takatora : Jangan tanya padaku. Tapi apapun itu serahkan saja pada mereka walaupun mereka tak bisa diandalkan.

Scarlet & Blossom : Gue dengar itu mas bro!

Suzu : *sweatdrop* Uh, terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **Hayashinkage17**

Blossom : Ya gitu deh mas es batu, dinginnya itu lebih menusuk kek kutub utara.

Takatora : Hah?

Suzu : ...? *gagal paham*

Scarlet : Lu ngomong kek gitu seolah-olah udah pernah ke kutub padahal belum pernah. Ngaco lu.

Blossom : Lalala~

Suzu : *negative mode* Um, aku memang bodoh. Padahal Takatora-sama sudah memberitahu hal sepenting itu tapi aku malah melupakannya.

Takatora : _Bakayaro_ , jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri.

Scarlet : Welp, kami sebenarnya masih belum yakin reaksi Aki nanti udah benar atau gak karena aku masih belum paham sepenuhnya dengan personality Aki. Tapi rasanya gak mungkin Takatora bakal minta maaf. Dia itu mah...

Takatora : *bekuin Scarlet* Menyalahkan Suzu tak ada gunanya, saat ini dia sedang mengalami masa sulit walalupun aku tak yakin apa itu. Itu saja.

Blossom : Yha~ Oke, makasih banyak atas review-nya!

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings and Reiki Asuka belongs to RosyMiranto18. Shinhana Kobayakawa and Nagachika Nomi belongs to Hayashinkage17.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal alias amburadul. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan flashback. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **So Near, So Far**

 **-XoX-**

"Aku ingin pergi menemui onii-chan sekarang!"

"Natsuko, kumohon jangan sekarang..."

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tak hentinya memaksa Suzu untuk pergi menemui kakaknya di dermaga. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia lupa kalau Takatora sudah menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut mengenai penyerangan ke Shikoku pada Natsuko. Tapi beruntung ia masih bisa menahannya untuk tetap menunggu hingga saat ini.

Suzu menghela napas panjang sembari mengurut dahi. Melihat situasi yang tengah dihadapi Suzu, Hana mencoba untuk meringankan beban Suzu dan berbicara dengan Natsuko. Ia menepuk bahunya.

"Natsuko, kalau kau pergi hari ini kamu akan membuatnya terganggu. Setidaknya tunggulah sampai dia selesai, ya?"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Aku sudah tidak tahan berdiam diri terus di dalam istana. Hana-chan pasti mengerti, bukan? Menunggu itu sangat membosankan!"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu tapi bersabarlah."

Suzu menghela napas panjang lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja. "...Semua yang kulakukan tidak ada yang benar. Aku memang bodoh," lirih Suzu

Melihat Suzu semakin depresi, setitik keringat menurun dari pelipis Hana. "Jangan khawatir. Aki pasti akan memaafkanmu kok."

"...Tidak, kecerobohanku tidak bisa dimaafkan," lirihnya lagi.

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu, Suzu." Hana tak menduga Suzu akan menganggap serius persoalan itu hingga ia begitu tertekan seperti sekarang.

Senmaru yang belum sepenuhnya paham apa yang tengah bicarakan hanya bisa memandang ibu angkatnya yang terlihat begitu depresi. Ia mendekat kemudian mengusap bahunya. "Okaa-sama, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suzu melirik kearah putra angkatnya itu. Melihat wajah khawatir yang terukir jelas pada wajahnya membuat hati Suzu semakin remuk. "Senmaru, maafkan aku. Aku memang ibu yang sangat buruk untukmu."

Senmaru menggeleng kencang. "Ibu tak salah apapun kok!"

Tak hanya membuat kesalahan pada keluarganya yang baru saja berdiri, dan sekarang ia telah membuat kesalahan lain terhadap temannya. Suzu merasa tak sanggup menghadapi semua ini.

Tak akan pernah memberi sebuah insan baru yang akan menjadi adik untuk Senmaru, tak akan pernah bisa mengabulkan harapan hidup dirinya dengan Takatora. Ia semakin tak bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri. Menangis pun tak ada artinya, karena ia menganggap dari awal dia sendirilah yang telah berbuat kesalahan. Hingga kini pun ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bertatapan dengan Takatora dan yang lain. Sejak ia tak sengaja memberitahu Natsuko tentang kakaknya, ia mengurung diri di kamar. Menyadari dirinya terlalu sering berbuat kesalahan, ia merasa tak berguna jika bertemu dengan orang lain. Ia takut berbuat kesalahan lagi. Mendengar kondisi Suzu dari Takatora, Hana dan Natsuko datang menjenguknya.

"Aku pulang." Mereka mendengar suara Takatora yang baru saja kembali dari tugasnya. Senmaru bergegas menyambut ayahnya. Sedangkan Hana dan Natsuko lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di kamar Suzu.

"Otou-sama... selamat datang kembali," sambut Senmaru.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" tanya Takatora pada putra angkatnya.

Senmaru menurunkan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf, ayah. Aku tak bisa menghibur ibu..."

Takatora kemudian mengusap kepala Senmaru. "Tak apa, jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan mengatasinya."

Senmaru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Saat mereka berniat masuk, Hana dan Natsuko langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Tak ada pertanda baik dari raut wajah mereka. "Sepertinya dia masih belum mau beranjak dari kamarnya, ya."

"Begitulah," jawab Hana. "Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka Suzu akan sangat tertekan seperti ini."

Penyebab Suzu gundah hingga kini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sikap aneh Suzu sejak setelah mereka mengadopsi Senmaru. Pada waktu itu, Takatora tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk menghabiskan waktu berharganya bersama mereka. Selama itu Takatora tak begitu tahu apa yang dilakukan Suzu dan Senmaru. Tapi tampaknya Suzu sama sekali tak ada masalah seperti pertengkaran atau sejenisnya dengan Senmaru. Sejak ia mengurung diri, dia selalu menyalahkan diri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Takatora menghela napas kemudian menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Hana. "Anda sebaiknya kembali. Terima kasih banyak sudah memberikan waktumu untuk Suzu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan Suzu masih seperti ini. Tapi, sama-sama." Hana tersenyum tipis. "Kau adalah suaminya, aku yakin kau pasti bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Nah, kalau begitu aku dan Natsuko pamit. Sampai jumpa." Hana membungkukkan badan kemudian bertolak meninggalkan rumah bersama Natsuko.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan onii-chan!" Takatora masih bisa mendengar suara pekik Natsuko dari dalam.

"Jangan, Natsuko," ujar Hana.

Setelah suara perdebatan mereka tak terdengar lagi, Takatora kemudian menoleh kearah putranya. "Sekarang sudah malam, kau harus tidur," ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala Senmaru.

Anak berumur enam tahun itu mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Takatora-sama, selamat datang kembali..." Sang istri menghampirinya dengan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kedua pelupuk matanya separuh terbuka dan senyumannya terlihat dipaksakan.

Sepasang alis pria itu menyempit. "Hanya karena tak sengaja memberitahu hal itu pada Kimura, kau mengurung diri? Kau sudah membuat Senmaru dan temanmu mencemaskanmu, bahkan juga aku."

Suzu membiarkan pandangannya menurun, kedua tangannya saling terjalin. "...Maafkan aku," jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Takatora mengurut dahi ketika mendengar jawaban singkat dari istrinya. Kemudian sang suami mengiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar, menyuruhnya untuk duduk menghadapnya. "Dengar, aku bukan ingin mendengar permintaan maaf darimu. Kau tidak seharusnya terlalu menyalahkan diri. Bukankah aku sudah pernah berkata seperti itu padamu?"

Suzu tetap tak mau berbalas pandang, dia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mencengkram _kimono_ -nya dengan kuat. Dirinya terlihat amat jelas putus asa, kehilangan arah tujuan. Jika itu memang benar, Takatora sebagai suaminya harus menarik semua keputusasaannya itu. Kalau bukan dirinya lalu siapa yang akan menggandeng tangannya agar bisa keluar dari kegelapan hati yang mempermainkan perasaannya?

"Suzu, katakan yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin kau mengurung diri bukan hanya karena tak sengaja membocorkan rahasia itu pada adiknya. Kali ini giliranku untuk tidak akan membiarkanmu memikul semua beban. Ini bukan perintah, tapi permintaan. Karena itu..."

Takatora dapat mendengar ritme napasnya mulai berat. Bahunya bergemetar ketakutan tak terkendali. Melihat ketidakberdayaannya, Takatora meraih kedua tangan kecilnya. "Suzu," ucap Takatora dengan nada tenang dan lembut, berusaha meyakinkan istrinya.

Cengkraman pada _kimono_ -nya kini lebih kuat, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Wanita muda itu tampaknya ragu-ragu, antara takut memberitahunya atau takut tidak memberitahunya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi. Entah apa yang membuat Suzu begitu ketakutan, Takatora tak bisa menebak.

Suzu menarik napas dalam-dalam, Takatora dapat mendengar jelas napasnya terdengar bergetar. "...Aku memang tidak pantas. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengabulkan harapan apapun dari orang yang sangat kusayangi. Sejak dulu, aku tidak pernah bisa berubah."

Takatora mengerjapkan mata, ia memilih untuk diam meski awalnya berniat untuk protes.

"Aku tak pernah bisa menjadi ibu sesungguhnya untuk Senmaru, bahkan menjadi istri sesungguhnya untuk Takatora-sama. Bahkan aku juga telah membuat kesalahan besar padahal Aki-san mempercayaiku untuk tidak memberitahu apapun pada Natsuko. Aku memang yang terburuk, sangat. Aku selalu mengacau." Suzu menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah berniat begitu..."

"...Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

Napas Suzu masih bergetar dan sesak, ia mencengkram dadanya untuk mengatur napas namun sangat sulit. "...Takatora-sama, aku takkan pernah bisa membahagiakan Tuan juga Senmaru. Semua yang pernah kuucapkan dulu ternyata adalah kebohongan. Masa depan yang selalu kuimpikan― takkan terkabulkan. Sejak awal masa depan itu tak pernah ada. Ternyata memang seharusnya aku tak membebani Tuan dari awal." Suzu menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya pada wajahnya, berusaha menghentikan bulir air matanya agar tak jatuh menetes membasahi pakaiannya.

Takatora mulai paham apa yang Suzu bicarakan. Saat dirinya terpukul akibat kematian Oichi beberapa tahun lalu, Suzu telah meyakinkan dirinya dan membukakan matanya. Keinginannya untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya, Tapi sekarang Suzu menganggap dirinya takkan bisa mencapai mimpi itu. Namun atas dasar apa istrinya mengakui itu padanya, Takatora masih belum tahu.

Kemudian Suzu menurunkan tangannya menuju perutnya, mulai menatap Takatora. Tiap bulir air mata yang membasahi bulu matanya terlihat amat menawan, itu selalu mengingatkannya pada hujan pada musim semi. Kelopak bunga yang telah bermekaran basah akan setiap titik hujan gerimis― sangat menawan, namun menyakitkan ketika melihatnya menangis. "Takatora-sama, aku takkan bisa memberikan keturunan. Dengan tubuhku yang lemah ini, mustahil bagiku untuk tetap bersama Tuan dan Senmaru. Aku takkan bisa mengurangi kesepian Senmaru, bahkan aku juga tak bisa mengabulkan harapan Tuan untuk memiliki anak setelah perang usai― dimana tujuan hidup kita itu bergantung padaku." Suzu menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku tak pantas menangis..."

Awalnya Takatora ingin bertanya apa penyebab Suzu tak dapat memiliki keturunan. Tetapi sebelum itu, Takatora mencoba menebak kecelakaan apa yang pernah menimpanya. Apakah itu karena saat tubuhnya terhimpit di Istana Odani beberapa tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin racun yang pernah ia minum. Atau mungkin keduanya. Apapun itu, Takatora merasa gagal melindunginya. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Mengingat kecelakaan itu telah banyak menghabiskan darahnya hingga ia tak bisa memiliki keturunan. Ia juga mengingat saat di Shizugatake, ia terlalu cepat kelelahan dan kulitnya hampir pucat.

Wanita muda itu kembali menatap suaminya. "Takatora-sama, Tuan harus mencari perempuan yang lebih baik daripada diriku. Yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa kuberikan. Dan akan lebih baik jika kita... memutuskan―"

Takatora yakin ia mengatakan semua itu demi dirinya. Tapi ia takkan terima jika itu tak dapat membahagiakan kedua pihak. Menceraikan perempuan yang ia cintai takkan mungkin memuaskan hatinya. Dia terlalu memerhatikan kebahagiaan pria itu sampai ia lupa dengan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi, Suzu. Aku takkan melakukan sesuatu bahkan pada hal yang sungguh tidak kau inginkan," potong Takatora. Pria itu menghampirinya lebih dekat, duduk dihadapan istrinya dan mengusap pipinya yang lembab. "Jadi itukah yang selama ini kau sembunyikan. Pasti sulit bagimu..." Takatora menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Suzu, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. "Meski itu memang benar, tapi kenyataan bahwa kau menyembunyikan semua itu karena kau tak mau aku membencimu, bukan?"

Sepasang manik merahnya setengah melebar, Suzu mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap suaminya. Tatapan penuh pertanyaan berkumpul pada sorot merah berkilauan milik wanita muda tersebut.

"...Kenapa? Seharusnya Tuan memarahiku atau semacamnya...! Aku..."

Takatora mendengus pelan. Memang benar ia marah, tapi bukan pada Suzu. Ia marah pada takdir yang telah ditentukan pada Suzu. Namun ia paham tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan terhadap takdir itu. Tapi ia yakin masih ada cara agar Suzu dapat menerima meski takdirnya begitu kejam dan menghadapinya. Takatora sendiri pun terkadang juga membenci dirinya sendiri ketika ia merasa tak berguna untuk menyirnakan sepenuhnya keputusasaan Suzu.

Selain itu, disaat Suzu mengatakan kalau seharusnya ia memarahi atau bahkan mengutuknya. Itu membuat Takatora ingin tertawa. Ia tak mungkin bisa memarahinya, padahal seharusnya ia mengutuk takdir. Tetapi terdapat pertanda baik dari ucapan istrinya itu. "Hmph, marah? Mengapa harus? Bukankah itu pertanda kalau kau mencintaiku? Lagipula, keinginanmu untuk menciptakan masa depan untuk kita itu bukanlah kebohongan."

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa melahirkan―"

"Kita memiliki Senmaru. Bukankah itu sudah cukup? Sekarang dia adalah dimana harapan kita bergantung― harapan kita untuk pulang ke rumah dengan selamat setelah perang usai." Takatora memotong ucapan istrinya dan mengusap lembut kepalanya. "Senmaru, dia amat bahagia setelah menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga kita. Kau tahu itu, bukan? Dia tak memandang bahwa ia anak angkat atau bahkan tak memiliki adik atau kakak. Senmaru memiliki kita." Takatora kemudian menjalinkan tangan sebelahnya yang bebas dengan milik istrinya. "Suzu, masa depan yang kita berdua impikan itu masih ada, aku mempercayai ucapanmu pada saat itu. Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya. Kau adalah penyelamat hidupku dan aku sangat diberkati dicintai olehmu." Takatora menyusupkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Suzu, mendekap istrinya dengan erat sambil membelai tiap surai peraknya dengan lemah lembut. Memberi kecupan pada puncak kepalanya, seraya berharap ia dapat kembali membuka hatinya.

Suzu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya, mengeratkan cengkramannya pada jubah biru Takatora. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakan tangis yang hampir meluncur keluar.

 _'Tidak, Takatora-sama. Selama ini akulah yang telah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Pada waktu itu, aku menggunakan perasaanku untuk membuatmu mengerti diriku, itu sangat egois. Aku sangat egois. Semuanya tak ada artinya, aku takkan bisa memenuhi harapanmu.'_

 **-XXX-**

Di hari berikutnya, Takatora yang kembali bertugas meminta Suzu untuk menitipkan Senmaru ke _terakoya_ sementara mereka berdua tak lama lagi akan berangkat menuju medan tempur.

Meskipun kini Suzu telah berhenti mengurung diri dan masih bisa tersenyum, tetapi ia memaksakan diri. Namun Takatora berharap waktu yang akan menyembuhkan hatinya. Mungkin memang adakalanya istrinya harus menanggulangi keraguan hatinya itu sendirian.

Di sepanjang jalan, Suzu berpapasan dengan dua gadis belia. Mereka bergegas menghampiri Suzu. "Ohatsu-sama? Oeyo-sama juga. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?

"Kami sudah menduga kamu akan menitipkan Senmaru. Tapi tak perlu khawatir! Aku dan ane-ue yang akan menjaga Senmaru-kun untukmu!" jawab Oeyo dengan nada riang khasnya.

"Eh, tapi..."

"Sementara kami tetap berada di Osaka. Ini kesempatan baik bagi kami untuk membalas kebaikanmu dan Takatora-dono yang dulu telah menjaga kami," sahut Ohatsu tersenyum lembut. "Yah, sebenarnya kami ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki adik laki-laki." Ohatsu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa 'kan, Senmaru-kun? tanya Oeyo setelah berlutut di depan Senmaru dan membelai kepalanya.

"Um! Aku tidak keberatan, kok! Ohatsu-sama, Oeyo-sama!" Senmaru mengangguk kencang dan tersenyum.

"Wah! Senmaru-kun ternyata anak yang sangat manis!" jerit Oeyo kegirangan. Anak laki-laki itu tertawa geli ketika Oeyo memeluknya dan menggesekkan wajahnya ke pipi Senmaru.

Melihat keakraban mereka membuat ingatan Suzu mendera. Tiga bersaudari Azai itu dulu memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Manjumaru. Ia masih sangat muda, entah Oeyo dan Ohatsu masih ingat dengan kakaknya atau mungkin belum, Suzu tidak tahu. Jika saja Senmaru memiliki saudara, Senmaru akan lebih bahagia. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa ia takkan bisa memenuhi kebahagiaan itu, Suzu semakin merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Okaa-sama, berhati-hatilah. Aku akan mendoakan keselamatan ibu dan ayah!" Suzu tersentak dari renungannya ketika Senmaru memegang tangan Suzu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Ucapan suaminya tadi malam kembali terngiang di dalam kepala Suzu begitu melihat senyuman tak bersalahnya. Mereka telah memiliki Senmaru. Memang benar. Tapi ia takkan pernah bisa melahirkan satu insan demi mengurangi kesepian putra angkatnya. Satu kenyataan gelap itu benar-benar telah menyelimuti jiwa dan raganya.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah menawan wanita muda itu. Ia berlutut di hadapan Senmaru kemudian memberikannya pelukan yang erat. "Ya, terima kasih, Senmaru."

Setelah mengantarkan Senmaru, Suzu bergegas menemui Takatora di istana. Setidaknya ia ingin membantu suaminya daripada menetap di dalam rumah.

Namun ketika ia baru memasuki pekarangan istana Osaka, pandangannya teralihkan begitu melihat Yoshitsugu yang tengah bersiap-siap. Pria berkerah tinggi itu membawa sejumlah prajurit.

"Yoshitsugu-san? Tuan mau pergi kemana?" Suzu yang mulai penasaran menghampirinya.

"Oh? Akhirnya kau sudah menghentikan niatmu untuk mengurung diri."

Suzu tertegun sejenak, setitik keringat menetes dari keningnya. "...Y-Yoshitsugu-san, tolong jangan bahas itu."

Yoshitsugu terkekeh pelan. "Inilah sebabnya kau mengurung diri dan akhirnya kau tak tahu apa yang direncanakan untuk penyerangan nanti."

Suzu hanya bisa memasang wajah datar dan merapatkan bibir. "Ya, kalau soal itu aku minta maaf, Tuan. Dan tolong jawab pertanyaanku, jangan membuatku penasaran."

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu? Kukira setelah kau berdiam diri di rumah kau akan mendapatkan ide baru untuk menjawab _boke_ dariku?"

"Ya! Aku sudah dapat ide yang sangat bagus. Aku akan membuat kertas kipas dan memukul Tuan karena memancingku untuk melakukan _tsukkomi_. Dengan begitu para penonton akan tertawa." Suzu tersenyum lebar. "Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya karena pada akhirnya aku yakin Tuan akan menghindari pukulanku dengan reflek yang sempurna! Apa-apaan ini!? Memangnya kita mau melakukan pertunjukan komedi!?" bentak Suzu sambil mendatarkan tangannya di depan wajah Yoshitsugu.

"Hm, kuberi nilai sepuluh." Yoshitsugu manggut-manggut lalu mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Yoshitsugu-san!" Meski Suzu tak sepenuhnya dapat membaca ekspresi wajah Yoshitsugu, tapi dia yakin pria itu menyeringai jahil dibalik kain putih yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Setidaknya ia merasa begitu.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu." Yoshitsugu menggoyangkan tangan kanannya dengan pelan, memberi tanda isyarat pada Suzu untuk tenang. "Hideyoshi-sama telah menyusun rencana untuk penyerangan ke Shikoku. Rencana awalnya adalah dengan mengirimku ke pelabuhan Shikoku dengan sedikit pasukan untuk membuka jalan masuk agar pasukan utama tidak diserang."

Suzu menaikkan alisnya. "Dengan sedikit pasukan? Bukankah artinya itu Tuan akan menjadi umpan?"

Yoshitsugu mengangguk. "Tepat sekali."

Suzu begitu heran mengapa sikapnya masih santai seperti biasa bahkan peran yang didapatkannya sangat berbahaya. Bergerak tenang seiring dengan arus layaknya air yang mengalir benar-benar telah diterapkan dalam benaknya. Suzu mengangumi kepribadiannya itu, tapi terkadang ia merasa kesal karena tak dapat menebak apa kelemahan Yoshitsugu. Meski dalam situasi genting sekali pun, ia masih bisa mencari cara untuk bertahan.

"Ah, tapi bagaimana caranya supaya pasukan utama bisa tahu dimana posisi Tuan saat sudah tiba di Shikoku? Kalau begitu aku..."

Belum sempat Suzu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yoshitsugu menaikkan telunjuknya, menghentikan Suzu berbicara.

"'Mengikutsertakan dirimu menjadi umpan kemudian mengirimkan sinyal pada pasukan utama'. Itukah yang ingin kau katakan? Memang bukan ide yang buruk, tapi kurasa kau takkan diizinkan oleh suamimu untuk ikut denganku."

"Aku tahu ini berbahaya. Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi pada Tuan..."

Yoshitsugu kembali terkekeh dan menggeleng kepala. "Ya ampun, seharusnya kau menyimpan kekhawatiranmu pada dirimu dan juga suamimu saat di medan perang nanti. Kau memang perempuan yang serakah, _Shirousagi_."

"S-Serakah? Kenapa begitu? Aku 'kan hanya ingin membantu..." Kedua alisnya menyempit heran mendengar komentar Yoshutsugu.

Yoshitsugu mendengus pelan. "Justru itu. Meskipun sekarang kau bukanlah bawahanku lagi, kau masih saja memiliki rasa tanggung jawab. Tetap setia pada atasan, kau terlihat mirip sekali dengan Takatora." Kedua manik kelabunya menurun. "Bahkan dengan keadaanmu seperti itu kau masih sempat mencemaskan orang lain. Aku hargai itu," gumamnya.

Jeda sejenak. Suzu tak bisa mendengar gumamannya barusan. Entah ekspresi apa yang harus Suzu gunakan, ia sama sekali tak tahu. Ia hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dan memiringkan kepala.

"Tak perlu memasang wajah bingung seperti itu. Aku memujimu, kau tahu."

"O-Oh...?" Suzu hanya bisa manggut-manggut walaupun Suzu masih belum sepenuhnya paham. Pria itu bahkan belum menjelaskan darimana sisi baik dari keserakahannya.

"Mengenai rencanamu itu, kurasa kau tak perlu melakukannya. Tetaplah bersama pasukan utama dan suamimu, kau akan lebih aman. Kau masih bisa melakukannya, tak harus mengikutiku kesana. Jika aku memperbolehkanmu, aku yakin suamimu akan membunuhku."

Perempuan bersurai perak itu menghela napas. "Tuan berkata seperti itu lagi. Memangnya Tuan ingin sekali dibunuh oleh Takatora-sama?" Tak sengaja mengatakan itu, Suzu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kebiasaannya menjawab lelucon Yoshitsugu membuatnya salah tingkah. "Uh, maaf. Mohon dilupakan. Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan hal yang aneh."

"Tak masalah. Memancing _tsukkomi_ darimu sudah cukup membuatku terhibur." Yoshitsugu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _omamori_ dari jubah putihnya. Jimat perlindungan yang pernah Suzu berikan saat dia dan Takatora masih menjadi bagian dari Azai dan berhasil menorehkan nama

Suzu tersenyum kecil setelah menyadari Yoshitsugu masih menyimpan jimat perlindungan tersebut. "Mohon berhati-hatilah, Yoshitsugu-san. Aku yakin Tuan bisa kembali dengan selamat." Suzu menundukkan kepala.

"Ya." Yoshitsugu mengangguk, kemudian menyimpan kembali _omamori_ itu. Pria bersurai hitam itu memerintah pasukannya bergerak menuju dermaga setelah ia menaiki kuda.

Setelah melihat kepergian mantan tuannya, Suzu berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam istana. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika pandangannya teralihkan ke lantai dua istana. Manik merahnya terarah ke seorang pria bersurai coklat yang panjangnya sebahu.

Itu Mitsunari. Suzu tak tahu mengapa alisnya menyempit dalam amarah. Pria itu tampaknya melihat kepergian Yoshitsugu yang merupakan salah satu rekan terbaiknya. "Apa dia marah karena Yoshitsugu-san sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tugasnya?" Suzu kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin dia mencemaskannya."

Lalu Suzu memasuki istana, saat ia berjalan memasuki lorong ia melihat Hana yang terlihat sibuk mencari seseorang. Ketika menyadari keberadaan Suzu, Hana bergegas menghampirinya.

"Suzu? Syukurlah, sepertinya kau sudah terlihat sedikit lebih baik. Omong-omong, apa kau lihat Natsuko?"

Awalnya Suzu mengira ia sedang mencari suaminya tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. "Natsuko? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya―"

Mendadak firasat buruk menyinggahi kepala Suzu. Ia yakin Natsuko sudah pergi ke dermaga untuk menemui sang kakak.

"Aku akan mencarinya di luar istana. Mungkin kali ini dia benar-benar ingin menemui Aki-san di dermaga. Tapi, bagaimana dia pergi?" gumam Suzu.

"Padahal dia baru saja bersamaku, tapi setelah itu dia langsung menghilang begitu saja."

Suzu terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang direncanakan Natsuko. Dia tak mungkin tahu dimana kakaknya bekerja di dermaga yang mana. Bahkan ia tak memiliki kuda untuk pergi kesana.

"Hana-dono. Kurasa... sekarang dia mengikuti Yoshitsugu-san agar dia bisa menemukan dimana kakaknya. Aku harus mengejarnya!"

"Tunggu dulu, Suzu." Hana langsung menahan tangannya. "Kamu pasti masih khawatir, 'kan? Makanya kamu terus berusaha menahan Natsuko."

"Karena itu aku harus mengejarnya, Hana-dono. Jika tidak Aki-san pasti―"

"Sudahlah. Percayalah pada Natsuko." Hana tersenyum lebar padanya. Suzu terpaku sejenak sembari mencerna perkataan Hana.

Suzu tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah."

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu, Yoshitsugu serta pasukannya dalam perjalanan menuju dermaga. Dimana Aki menyiapkan kapal untuknya berlayar ke Shikoku sebagai umpan.

Saat memasuki hutan yang lebat, Yoshitsugu melirik kearah semak-semak. Pria itu segera turun dari kuda lalu mendekat ketika mendengar suara dari arah sana. Manik kelabunya menangkap sosok seorang perempuan yang bersembunyi disana. Memiliki surai panjang berwarna merah jambu, ia menutup kepalanya dengan sehelai kain.

Yoshitsugu langsung memasuki semak itu, mengejutkan gadis itu dari belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan, gadis kecil..." Yoshitsugu mengubah nada suaranya agar bisa menakuti perempuan itu dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kyaaa! Onii-chan, tolong aku!" Gadis itu spontan memekik kaget dan terperanjat. Ia langsung berhenti berteriak ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja mengagetinya. "Ah, gawat."

"Lain kali kau harus mencoba lebih baik lagi untuk mengikutiku dengan diam-diam, adik Kimura. Contohnya seperti berlari di atas pohon atau menyamar." Kini lantunan nadanya kembali seperti semula setenang air. Gadis yang mengikutinya itu masih merinding ketakutan berkat serangan kejutan ala Yoshitsugu.

"Suzu-chan lebih handal kalau soal itu, aku mana mungkin bisa!" Gadis yang ternyata adalah Natsuko itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya pada Yoshitsugu, kemudian menyeka debu dari pakaiannya setelah bangkit.

"Jadi, kau mengikutiku agar kau bisa menemui kakak kesayanganmu, bukan? Dia akan marah jika kau bersikeras menemuinya, kau tahu."

" _Mou_ , berhenti memperlakukan seperti anak kecil!" Natsuko kembali melotot. "Ya, benar! Aku mau menemui onii-chan! Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia berusaha merahasiakan tentang penyerangan ke Shikoku dariku. Bahkan semua orang tidak mau memberitahu apapun, mereka selalu menghindar setiap aku bertanya."

"Ho... Lalu darimana kau tahu?"

"Suzu-chan memberitahuku." Yoshitsugu mengerjapkan mata ketika Natsuko menyebut mantan bawahannya itu. Ia terkekeh dalam diam, Natsuko tampaknya tak sadar dengan reaksi Yoshitsugu. "Padahal aku ini adiknya, satu-satunya saudara onii-chan. Kalau aku tak tahu apapun, aku takkan bisa membantunya. Karena itu, kumohon biarkan aku ikut ke dermaga. Aku harus menemui onii-chan!"

 **-XXX-**

Langit mulai mengubah warnanya menjadi oranye-kemerahan, tak lama lagi matahari akan terbenam. Di sebuah dermaga yang telah dibangun milik Hashiba, pria pemilik klan Kimura itu mengizinkan para pasukannya untuk beristirahat setelah berhari-hari mengembangkan kapal.

Ia mengurut dagu. "Sekarang aku tinggal harus memeriksanya..."

Disaat Aki tengah memerhatikan kapalnya yang sudah jadi, Asuka menghampiri pria sibuk itu. "Kau pria yang pekerja keras, ya. Tapi kau terlihat resah. Masih mencemaskan adikmu?"

Aki menghela napas sembari menggulung kertas laporan di tangannya. "Tentu saja. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak mengingatkanku. Aku masih butuh waktu untuk konsentrasi."

Asuka terkekeh pelan. "Kau kakak yang baik."

Aki langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu termakan oleh pujiannya, tetapi Asuka bisa melihat daun telinganya memerah.

"Apakah aku menganggu waktu kalian berdua, Kimura Aki?"

"Gyah!" Tubuh Aki berguncang kaget begitu berbalik menghadap orang yang menyapanya. "G-Gyoubu-dono. Oh, kau sudah datang." Seraya mencoba untuk mengatur napas, Aki mengangguk pada Yoshitsugu yang baru saja sampai. "Apakah kau akan berangkat hari ini?"

"Ya, sesuai dengan laporan yang telah kau dapatkan. Setelah aku sampai disana, pasukan utama akan langsung bergerak."

Aki manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memeriksa kapalnya sekarang juga."

"Oh, aku lupa bilang adik kesayanganmu sepanjang jalan mengikutiku agar bisa menemuimu." Yoshitsugu melirik ke samping, memunculkan seorang perempuan dari belakangnya.

"Natsuko!?" Aki membelalakkan mata ketika penglihatannya meelihat Natsuko yang tepat berada di depannya. "Tunggu dulu, Gyoubu-dono! Kalau kau sudah sadar dari awal seharusnya kau melarangnya untuk tidak ikut denganmu!"

"Mengapa? Bukankah kau hanya memberitahuku untuk tutup mulut mengenai penyerangan Shikoku?" Yoshitsugu mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi 'kan ada hubungannya!" protes Aki setengah membentak.

"Onii-chan...!" Natsuko mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan kakaknya, Aki langsung berhenti berbicara ketika dua bersaudara itu berbalas pandang. "Jelaskan padaku!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Natsuko. Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Sorot mata adiknya masih belum berubah, masih menatap Aki dengan wajah cemberut. "Itu tidak penting sekarang! Kalau aku memberitahunya, apakah onii-chan mau mengancamnya?"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah berkata begitu."

"Pokoknya jelaskan padaku! Aku adalah adikmu, onii-chan! Seharusnya kau mempercayaiku lebih dari siapapun!" paksa Natsuko sambil menarik seragamnya.

Aki terpaku sejenak menatap adiknya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "...Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terbebani."

"Aku mengerti onii-chan sangat menyayangiku. Tapi aku juga sama. Karena itu, aku ingin pergi bersamamu! Onii-chan percaya padaku, bukan?"

Aki menggaruk kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Baiklah."

"Hore!" Natsuko langsung meloncat kegirangan kearah kakaknya dan memeluknya erat. Aki menghela napas lagi sembari mengusap kepalanya. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Asuka.

"Er, Asuka. Maaf telah banyak merepotkanmu."

Asuka tersenyum. "Aku sangat menikmati waktuku dengan Natsuko. Rasanya seperti memiliki adik sungguhan, aku iri padamu. Karena itu, kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

"Oh, begitu. Senang mendengarnya."

Natsuko memindahkan pandangannya pada Asuka lalu kembali ke Aki. "Wah? Onii-chan, mukamu memerah, lho."

"Cuma perasaanmu!"

Asuka lalu membungkukkan badan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke Kyoto. Berjuanglah, Aki, Natsuko. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi di lain waktu."

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu di Osaka, para prajurit berlalu lalang di pekarangan istana. Mengumpulkan persediaan dan juga ada yang sempat berlatih di lapangan. Suzu memerhatikan kesibukan masing-masing mereka dari lantai atas, membuka jendela kecil. Sejauh matanya memandang, ia juga dapat melihat kesibukan para penduduk Osaka.

"Yoshitsugu-san sudah berangkat. Sepertinya sayang sekali Tuan tidak bisa melihatnya pergi," ucap Suzu sembari menoleh kearah suaminya yang tengah menulis laporan.

"Tidak masalah. Dia sudah paham apa yang akan dilakukan. Jadi aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun padanya." Kemudian Takatora berhenti menulis, menaruh kuasnya di _suzuri_ lalu memandang Suzu yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar. "Kau mencemaskannya?"

"Awalnya, ya. Tapi setelah Takatora-sama berkata begitu, aku jadi tenang," ucapnya setelah tertawa kecil.

Takatora lalu terdiam sejenak, bangkit dari posisi duduk dan menghampiri istrinya. Menyadari keberadaannya mulai dekat, Suzu kembali menoleh ke belakang. Menatap suaminya dengan bingung.

"Benarkah begitu?"

Mereka saling berbalas pandang, Suzu seolah-olah merasa dirinya tenggelam ke manik biru laut milik Takatora. Pertanyaannya barusan sepertinya mengarah ke pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi.

"...Aneh, ya? Dengan mudahnya aku mempercayai Yoshitsugu-san akan selamat. Tapi disisi lain, aku masih ragu... dengan keberadaanku sendiri." Suzu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai, memainkan jemarinya di depan dadanya.

Ternyata dugaan Takatora benar, Suzu bahkan mau mengakui itu di depannya. Karena perempuan itu yakin ia takkan bisa menyembunyikan apapun lagi sejak Takatora menatapnya begitu lekat. Suzu masih memikirkan tentang kenyataan kalau dirinya takkan pernah bisa memberikan satu insan demi keluarganya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Takatora menyusupkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Suzu, memberikannya pelukan dari belakang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada surai peraknya yang halus seperti sutera sembari menghirup aroma wanginya.

"Suzu, setelah perang kali ini berakhir. Berjanjilah padaku." Suzu mendongak kepala agar dapat menatap suaminya, mengirimkan pandangan penuh pertanyaan kearah Takatora. "Rasanya tidak adil jika kita berdua bisa melihat laut di Shikoku nanti. Karena itu, setelah kita memenangkan perang ini, kita akan membawa Senmaru ke pantai di dekat sini."

Suzu masih belum menjawab, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit sore. "Janji..." gumam Suzu.

Takatora kemudian menyentuh kedua punggung tangannya, lalu menyatukannya. "Berjanjilah padaku, Suzu," bisiknya lagi.

Kelopak mata Suzu masih menurun, seulas senyuman sedih mengembang pada wajah manisnya. "...um." Suzu mengangguk pelan.

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Baik, sampai disana. Gak terasa udah mau hampir lebaran. Karena gak yakin kapan mau update lagi, jadi terlebih dahulu saya mau ngucapin mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

As always, review please!


	22. Hope Blooms

**A/N :** Mari balas review~

 **RosyMiranto18**

Takatora : Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-kun'. Telingaku gatal mendengarnya.

Suzu : *sweatdrop* Uhh, tidak perlu repot soal kipasnya. Jangan anggap serius...

Blossom : Nay nay, soal Chacha liat aja nanti. Lagian ngapain juga seorang putri ngebuntutin salah satu retainer coba.

Scarlet : Jujur... sebenarnya gak perlu repot cari ide tambahan buat review, lagian kami selalu gagal paham baca isi review kamu yang luar binasa panjang, karena ada beberapa ngomongin OOT / soal yang author sama sekali gak tau. But still, makasih udah luangin waktunya buat nge-review sepanjang itu lmao

 **Hayashinkage17**

Senmaru : Aku tahu! Ganbaru yo! Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama juga ya!

Suzu : *senyum, angguk*

Takatora : Kau juga, Senmaru.

Blossom : Nah, gak perlu minta maaf. Sini juga kelamaan update-nya lol.

Scarlet : Kami juga bakal nunggu fic-nya author HYSK-san juga ya! Ganbatte! Thanks for the review~

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings and Reiki Asuka belongs to RosyMiranto18. Kobayakawa Shinhana, Nomi Nagachika and Kikkawa Chie belongs to Hayashinkage17.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal alias amburadul. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game, anime dan atau sejarahnya. Kalimat digaris miring menandakan flashback. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 1** **8**

 **Hope Blooms**

 **-XoX-**

"Kemana pun pria itu pergi, dia akan terus mengikutinya, ya."

Seorang wanita berambut kepang panjang berdiri di dahan pohon yang tinggi. Ia membuka topeng burung gagaknya, mengarahkan pandangan ke wanita muda bersurai perak bersama dengan pria bertubuh tegap yang berjalan memasuki kapal _atakebune_ dari kejauhan.

"...Apapun itu, kuharap Tuan Ksatria itu tidak gegabah membiarkan kelincinya berkeliaran sendirian di tempat asing seperti Shikoku." Wanita bermanik emas itu menaikkan lengan sebelah ketika menyadari seekor merpati mendekatinya, memberi tempat untuk mendarat untuk burung berbulu putih itu. Kemudian diikatnya secarik kertas pada sebelah kaki merpati. Setelah selesai, ia melepasnya setelah memberi kecupan pada puncak kepala burung tersebut.

Manik emasnya menelusuri tiap pasukan yang tengah bersiap-siap berlayar. "Hmph, meneruskan ambisi Nobunaga untuk menyatukan seluruh negeri dengan jumlah pasukan sebanyak ini... ternyata _Tenkabito_ bernama Hideyoshi itu lebih rakus dari yang kukira." Sango menaikkan bahu. "Yah, bukan urusanku. Yang penting adalah keselamatan kelinciku."

Pandangannya lalu kembali terkunci memandang burung yang telah ia kirim, terbang di langit biru yang tak berujung. "Memang memberikan ramuan tak cukup dianggap sebagai pelipur lara. Aku hanya bisa berharap kurungan hatinya kembali terbuka. Menjadi dirinya seperti biasa. Tapi tampaknya aku tak dibutuhkan selama pria itu bersamanya." Sembari memasang kembali topengnya, ia menghilang di telan bayangan.

Disisi lain, Suzu menoleh ke belakang, meratapi para pasukan yang sibuk menyiapkan dan memasukkan suplai ke dalam kapal _atakebune._ Lalu berpindah ke langit biru yang dihiasi gumpalan awan putih. Manik merahnya menelusuri suara kercipan burung yang terbang dengan bebas.

Menyadari istrinya berhenti berjalan, Takatora menghampirinya. Pandangannya melihat ke apa yang tengah dilihat Suzu. Tatapannya lurus, tetapi kelopak matanya sedikit menurun, sayu. Terlihat jelas ia merenungkan sesuatu, seisi kepalanya menerawang jauh.

Saat keberangkatan mereka menuju pesisir, Suzu memang sempat mencemaskan Senmaru yang ditinggal bersama putri Azai untuk sementara di Ōsaka. Takatora telah meyakinkan istrinya bahwa Senmaru akan baik-baik saja. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mencemaskan sesuatu yang mereka tinggalkan sementara hendak pergi menuju medan perang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Suzu tersentak dari lamunan ketika Takatora memanggil namanya, lalu menolehi sang suami. "Ah, tidak..." Suzu menggoyang kedua tangannya. "Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup karena ini pertama kalinya aku bisa menaiki kapal. Aki-san memang hebat, ya."

Takatora tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka sarung tangan sebelah kanan kemudian mengulurkannya pada Suzu, berniat untuk mengiringnya. "Bukan hanya kau. Aku juga sama." Manik merahnya langsung menatap telapak tangan Takatora yang tak dibungkus dengan sarung tangan hitam. Dengan perlahan Suzu meraih tangannya. Goyah yang mempermainkan perasaannya mulai ringan begitu tangan mereka saling terjalin. Suzu membalas senyuman Takatora dengan tawa kecil.

"Tapi Tuan seperti biasa tak pernah terlihat gugup."

Takatora tertawa mendesah. "Begitu, 'kah?"

Tatkala mereka berjalan memasuki kapal, Suzu mengunci pandangannya begitu melihat seekor merpati putih terbang. Lalu burung tersebut mendarat di depan kaki Suzu sehingga sepasang sejoli itu berhenti berjalan.

"...Merpati?" gumam Takatora.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang diikat pada sebelah kakinya, Suzu memungut merpati itu dengan hati-hati. "Kukira kakinya terluka, ternyata ada kertas."

Takatora kemudian menarik kertas kecil tersebut. Mendadak burung merpati itu langsung terbang mengepakkan sayap ketika kertas itu terlepas dari kakinya. "Wah!" pekik Suzu kaget. "Dia langsung terbang..." Pandangan Suzu teralihkan dari langit begitu mendengar suaminya terkekeh. "Takatora-sama?"

"Aku salah menilai wanita itu. Selama ini tanpa kita sadari, dia selalu mengawasimu. Tapi untuk sekarang ia tak bisa," sahut Takatora seraya memberikan kertas tersebut pada Suzu. Tanpa perlu kebingungan lebih lama, ia langsung membaca surat itu. "Bahkan dia sempat menyusup ke dalam kapal ini untuk memberikan ramuan khusus untukmu. Dia menyembunyikannya di dalam. Ayo kita ambil."

Suzu masih belum bergeming, penglihatannya masih terkunci pada surat tersebut.

 _'Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu denganku. Tetapi, akankah kau mau percaya bahwa hati kita selalu terhubung meski jarak diantara kita sangat jauh?'_

Kemudian Suzu melihat nama yang tertulis di surat tersebut. "'Sango'. Jadi itukah nama yang ayah berikan pada nee-sama," gumamnya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Rasa rindu mendekap hati terhadap ayahnya. Ia melipat kembali suratnya dan menyimpannya di balik lengan pakaiannya.

"Suzu." Suaranya terdengar lembut, dengan seketika menyadari nada pelan yang menangkap kedua pendengaran Suzu. Pikirannya dengan cepat berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang suami. Suzu tersenyum begitu sadar dari lamunannya. Lalu ia meraih uluran tangan Takatora.

 **-XXX-**

Pasukan utama mulai berlayar. Hideyoshi terlebih dahulu mengirim saudaranya, Hidenaga untuk berlayar menuju Shikoku, dimana dia sekaligus ditunjuk sebagai komandan perang kali ini. Ditemani dengan Kanbei serta jendral yang lain, mereka akan menyusun rencana setelah bertemu dengan pasukan klan Mōri. Dengan jumlah pasukan yang cukup banyak sekitar enam puluh ribu, begitu pula _atakebune_ yang telah dipersiapkan dengan jumlah yang sesuai oleh Kimura Aki.

"Omong-omong, pasukan klan Mōri juga akan berangkat hari ini, bukan? Awalnya aku berpikir tak mungkin jika majikanmu serta pasukannya akan mengunjungi Ōsaka terlebih dahulu..." tanya Aki kepada Nagachika.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin tak lama lagi kita akan berpapasan dengan kapal pasukan Mōri."

Aki manggut paham. "Yah, meskipun Gyōbu-dono dikirim kesana untuk melakukan konfrontasi kedua kalinya sekaligus menjadi umpan. Aku yakin Chōsokabe tidak akan mengubah keputusan meski mereka kalah dalam jumlah. "

Nagachika mengangguk setuju, memandang sejumlah kapal yang berlayar bersamaan. "Hm, peluang yang kita dapat ini takkan berpengaruh pada mereka."

Aki menggeram pelan sembari mengacak rambutnya. "Jiwa pemberontak... huh."

Nagachika menaikkan alis kebingungan, menyadari sikapnya berbeda dari yang ia kenal dulu. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Kimura Aki? Padahal hari ini pertama kalinya kita bisa bekerja sama. Kukira kau akan lebih bersemangat."

Aki memalingkan wajah. "Aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang, banyak hal yang terjadi. Jadi aku sedikit kesulitan untuk memusatkan pikiranku pada perang kali ini."

"Begitu? Tak apa, tapi jika beban yang kau pikul itu semakin berat, jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku."

"Terima kasih, Nagachika-dono. Sekarang aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik. Disamping itu, aku penasaran mengapa Tokugawa tidak berpatisipasi dalam perang ini padahal mereka telah tunduk pada Hideyoshi."

Nagachika mengedipkan mata lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang istri yang tengah berbincang dengan Natsuko. Merasa tak yakin apakah harus merasa lega menyangkut beberapa hal yang juga tak bisa ia beritahu pada rekan seperjuangannya. "...Benar juga. Yah, mungkin karena jumlah kita sudah lebih dari cukup. Bantuan dari Tokugawa tak dibutuhkan. Jadi kurasa Hideyoshi mengizinkan mereka menunggu, mungkin?" Aki hanya manggut-manggut paham mendengar jawaban Nagachika.

Di kapal yang sama, Suzu tengah memperhatikan laut dari tepi kapal. Ia menahan pembatas kapal dengan kedua tangan. Kakinya menjinjit agar dapat melihat lebih luas. Takatora menghela napas melihat raut wajah istrinya yang terpana memerhatikan keindahan laut biru yang bergelombang mengikuti arus. "Hati-hati, Suzu," Takatora berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ah, Takatora-sama, Takatora-sama! Lihat lautnya!" Suzu menarik-narik jubah perang suaminya sembari menunjuk laut yang berkilauan memantul cahaya matahari. Meski mereka tahu perang akan mereka hadapi, tetapi Suzu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut yang memiliki warna sama dengan langit biru. Dan tampaknya ia mengabaikan peringatan Takatora barusan saking terlalu senangnya. "Disaat matahari terbit seperti sekarang, lautnya berkilauan seperti ribuan permata."

Takatora tak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat raut wajah istrinya berubah drastis dari yang sebelumnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri, sepasang matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka memaparkan kegembiraan. Seolah ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terpesona melihat hal yang baru ia lihat selama hidupnya.

"Hihi, Suzu-chan terlihat bahagia sekali," ucap Natsuko tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi wajah temannya disusul dengan Shinhana.

"Habisnya ini laut, 'kan? Apakah Natsuko sudah pernah melihatnya?"

"Uh-huh! Tentu saja sudah pernah!" Natsuko membusungkan dada setelah bersandar di pembatas kapal dengan bangga. Awalnya Takatora berniat untuk melarangnya untuk bersandar, tapi ia lebih memilih menunggu Aki menghentikan tingkah adiknya.

"Lalu, apa Hana-dono juga pernah menaiki kapal?" tanya Suzu menolehi Hana.

"Ya, tentu saja pernah." Hana mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo duduk disini bersamaku! Pasti rasanya lebih hebat kalau melihat lautnya dari sini!" ajak Natsuko sembari menepuk pelan kayu pembatas yang ia duduki.

"Benarkah?" Suzu mengerjapkan matanya lebih takjub.

"Bodoh, jangan lakukan itu," jawab Takatora mengernyitkan sebelah alis. Jengkel melihat sikap Natsuko yang terlalu santai, tak memikirkan akibat jika ia melakukan itu.

Natsuko tertawa pelan dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. "Aduh, Takatora-dono melindungi Suzu-chan terlalu berlebihan. Setidaknya lepaskan dia sejenak supaya dia merasa lebih bebas. Ya, 'kan, Suzu-chan?" Suzu hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman canggung. Takatora sudah melarangnya, tanpa berpikir panjang ia menuruti perkataan suaminya.

"Begitu? Kalau kau ingin tenggelam ke dalam laut, aku takkan menghentikanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan menerima jika kakakmu menyalahkanku nanti," desis Takatora dengan dingin.

Natsuko tertawa lebar. "Aku tahu kok!" Lalu ia menarik tangan Suzu dan Hana. "Ayo! Kita lihat dari sini! Kalau melihatnya lebih dekat pasti lautnya akan terlihat lebih indah! Kamu juga tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, Suzu-chan!" Suzu mengangguk dengan antusias, melihat reaksi istrinya Takatora hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sembari mengurut kening.

Dengan tidak sabar, Suzu bergegas memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas kayu pembatas bersama Natsuko. "Ah!" Tiba-tiba tangannya terpeleset ketika baru saja duduk.

"Suzu!" Beruntung Takatora dapat menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh. Menahan punggung dan langsung membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang 'kan!"

Suzu tertawa canggung. "Ah... haha, hampir saja."

"Jangan tertawa! Kau bisa saja tenggelam ke laut!"

Suzu terbungkam ketika Takatora meninggikan nada suaranya. "...m-maafkan aku." Suzu menundukkan kepala.

Air muka yang awalnya cerah berubah mendung seketika membuat Takatora sadar dirinya terlalu berlebihan. "...Tidak, maaf telah membentakmu," gumam Takatora sembari meregangkan pelukan lalu mengusap rambutnya, berharap ia tak memasang air muka yang selalu membuat hatinya pedih. Tak ingin Suzu kembali menyalahkan diri hingga membuatnya kembali tenggelam ke keburukan dirinya. "Jangan dipikirkan."

"...baik." Suzu tersenyum pahit, lalu memalingkan wajah. Menyadari reaksinya, Takatora menghela napas. Merasa bodoh telah membuat atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah berat.

Hana dan Natsuko yang hanya bisa terpaku karena kaget tak dapat berkata-kata. Natsuko kemudian menatap sepasang sejoli itu bingung setelah menghela napas lega. Atmosfer diantara mereka yang begitu canggung sehingga sulit untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hening langsung menyusup diantara kedua pihak. "Eh, Hana-chan. Apa hanya perasaanku saja, ya? Suzu-chan dan suaminya terlihat kaku, tidak seperti biasanya."

Hana kemudian turun. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa iya. Apa mungkin Suzu-san masih memikirkannya...?"

"Eeh? Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya kalau onii-chan tidak marah."

"Berarti... tampaknya dia bukan memikirkan tentang itu saja." Hana menaruh telunjuk di dagu, mencoba menebak. "Yah, walaupun begitu aku yakin nanti mereka akan baikan lagi kok. Hubungan suami istri memang seperti itu," lanjut Hana mengedipkan sebelah mata dan tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Natsuko memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Natsuko! Jangan duduk disana!" teriak Aki dari kejauhan. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri adiknya. "Dasar! Kau bisa jatuh ke dalam laut! Setidaknya pikirkan juga keselamatanmu!" Natsuko hanya bisa tertawa malu sambil mengusap punggung kepalanya.

Aki lalu menoleh ke pria yang sejak tadi diam berdiri disampingnya. "Takatora! Kenapa kau membiarkan Natsuko? Setidaknya―"

"Haa?" Takatora menyipitkan mata dan menatap pria dengan klan Kimura itu dengan dingin.

Aki spontan bergidik dan menenggak ludah. "Err, maaf aku kelepasan." Kemudian Aki menarik adiknya. "Ayo, jangan bermain-main. Sebelumnya kau bilang ingin membantuku, 'kan? Ikut aku."

"Baiklah," keluh Natsuko menggembungkan pipi.

Hana tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Natsuko. "Kalau begitu aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan ayahku. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Hana pun pergi meninggalkan sepasang sejoli itu sendirian.

Suasana hening semakin dalam diantara kedua pihak. Sang istri ragu untuk berkontak mata. Sementara manik biru Takatora melirik kearahnya. Jarak mereka yang dekat membuat Suzu ragu untuk menguak keheningan.

Takatora yang membaca air muka Suzu langsung mulai angkat bicara. "Kau masih ingin melihat laut?"

"Eh?" Suzu mendongak keatas menatap suaminya yang lebih tinggi. "Tapi..."

"Aku tak keberatan menemanimu. Lagipula tugasku sudah kuselesaikan." Takatora menggandeng tangannya lalu mendekati pembatas kapal. Pria itu berdiri di belakang istrinya, memandangi laut yang sama. "Apa kau tahu? Saat aku berkeliling sendirian untuk pergi mencari majikan yang pantas, aku belum pernah melewati pesisir."

Suzu mengerjapkan matanya setengah terbuka. Sebelumnya Takatora jarang membicarakan tentang masa rumitnya berkelana sendirian demi melepas keadaan dirinya yang tak bertuan, sekaligus demi meneruskan kepercayaan tuannya dari klan Azai untuk tetap hidup. "Sungguh?"

Takatora mendengus. "Tapi anehnya aku tak begitu bergairah sepertimu. Padahal ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihat laut."

"Takatora-sama tidak menyukai laut?" tanya Suzu masih menatap suaminya.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu. Jika itu benar, aku tidak mungkin berniat menemanimu memandangi laut." Takatora kemudian mengistirahatkan kedua telapaknya diatas bahu Suzu, lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya. "Suka atau tidak, yang penting kita memiliki momen yang sama untuk pertama kalinya. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"...um. Tuan benar." Suzu mengangguk setuju. Nada suaranya berubah tersipu. Ketika hening kembali menyambut diantara kedua pihak. Suzu kembali angkat bicara. "Um... Takatora-sama."

"Ada apa?"

Suzu menarik napas sembari mengusap dada sebelum mulai berbicara, mengumpulkan semua yang membebani emosinya. "Apakah benar tak masalah kalau aku terus hidup seperti ini? Aku tidak bermaksud meragukan Takatora-sama tapi..."

Takatora menatapnya dalam diam. Baru saja nada suaranya kembali berubah, sendu kembali menyinggahi suasana hatinya. Awalnya ia berpikir Suzu dapat melepas keburukan dirinya dengan membicarakan hal lain. Kekurangan dirinya yang takkan pernah bisa memberikan keturunan demi masa depan mereka kelak masih tersimpan dalam benaknya.

"Suzu, aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kupahami." Dia berbalik menghadap sang suami dan bertatapan wajah. "Ketulusanmu demi memberikan kebahagiaan padaku dan Senmaru telah melapangkan segalanya. Terlebih, kau tak harus merasa bertanggung jawab. Hanya dengan keberadaanmu bersamaku, aku tak menginginkan apapun lagi. Aku yakin Senmaru juga merasa seperti itu."

"Takatora-sama..." Suzu lalu menurunkan kepala. "Aku tahu itu, Tuan. Tapi apakah benar tidak apa? Aku benar-benar takkan pernah bisa memberikan insan satu pun untuk Takatora-sama. Saudara untuk Senmaru..."

"Senmaru telah memiliki kita berdua. Aku sudah berkata begitu, bukan?"

"Tapi... meskipun begitu, mungkin saja di saat yang akan datang, Tuan akan... membutuhkan selir." Kedua tangannya meremas ujung rok hitamnya. "Dulu aku pernah mengatakan pada Takatora-sama kalau segalanya tidak akan berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkan. Terkadang ada kalanya kita harus mengubah jalur demi masa depan kita." Tangan Suzu kemudian meraih jubah perang Takatora, mencengkramnya dengan kuat. "Padahal aku sendiri yang telah mengatakan itu. Tapi kenyataannya, aku takut itu akan terjadi. Rasanya aku seperti telah berbohong pada Tuan..."

Sebelumnya Suzu telah membicarakan hal yang sama dengan Nene. Dirinya merasa sedikit paham bagaimana rasanya jika suaminya memiliki selir, meskipun saat ini Takatora belum memilikinya. Suzu tahu bahwa Takatora takkan pernah mengkhianatinya, dia bukanlah pria yang buruk seperti itu. Hanya saja ia ingin menaklukkan keraguan di dalam benaknya. Takatora juga menyadari itu.

"..." Takatora juga tak menyangkal masa depan yang samar yang baru saja Suzu katakan. Tapi tutur katanya tersebut juga berisikan kesepian hatinya, namun ia ingin mengisi kebahagiaan orang yang paling ia sayangi. Memikirkan itu membuat Takatora ingin tertawa. "Heh, begitu rupanya. Sepertinya baru sekarang kau mulai menemukan kekurangan dari kisah dongeng kesukaanmu. Kau merasa terancam dengan Yagami-hime itu." Takatora mendengus geli.

Wajah Suzu langsung merona merah pekat. Takatora tahu istrinya sangat menyukai cerita dongeng itu. Hanya saja, sebagian dari diri Suzu tak senang dengan akhir dari ceritanya walaupun berakhir bahagia.

Melihat ekspresi sang suami, tampaknya ia berhasil menebak kalau Suzu menginginkan akhir cerita itu sesuai dengan imajinasinya. Okuninushi yang berakhir hidup bahagia dengan seekor kelinci putih yang telah ia selamatkan.

Tak hanya itu, melihat suaminya yang menahan tawa. Tak sering Suzu melihat respon seperti itu. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa sedikit senang tapi juga membuatnya sedikit kesal. "T-Takatora-sama...!" jerit Suzu tersipu.

"Hmph, mungkin kau benar, aku tak menyangkal jika masa depan seperti itu akan datang. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

Suzu menggigit bawah bibirnya, merasa ia benar-benar akan mengambil selir. Takatora tersenyum pahit begitu menatap wajahnya. Keinginannya untuk memiliki keturunan serta menjadi seorang ibu akan direbut. Itu adalah impian terhebat setiap bagi wanita untuk membahagiakan keluarganya. Ia merasa tak berguna jika membiarkan keinginan Suzu tersebut akan diambil alih oleh selir.

Tetapi Takatora paham takkan ada gunanya jika ia terus memikirkan masa depan kelak. Saat ini ia perlu membantu istrinya terlepas dari keraguan.

"Tapi hanya karena hal itu, aku takkan mungkin meninggalkanmu. Tak hanya itu, segalanya... masa depan seperti itu masih belum ditentukan." Takatora menyeka bulir bening pada pelupuk mata sang istri dengan tangan kanannya yang masih tak dibungkus dengan sarung hitam.

"Terlebih, kau tak berbohong. Kau begitu tulus memperhatikanku dan Senmaru, memikirkan cara agar dapat menghidupkan kebahagiaan... itulah buktinya. Dengan tulus, kau mencintai kami dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam. Tak ada orang yang lebih baik darimu bahkan menggantikanmu. Kau adalah kau. Hanya disaat kau tetap berada di sisiku dan tersenyum... Dengan waktu yang masih kita miliki, kita masih bisa menciptakan kenangan baru dalam hidup. Bukankah itu yang pernah kau katakan padaku?"

Suzu menatap suaminya dalam diam, senyuman lembut penuh syukur mulai terukir pada wajahnya, bulir bening berlinang pada pelupuk matanya. Sang suami tahu senyuman itu bukanlah kebohongan, melainkan kebahagiaan. "Takatora-sama selalu saja... memberiku kekuatan. Aku sangat senang." Napasnya yang awalnya sedikit sesak kini terasa ringan, Suzu menghela napas. Memang sangat disayangkan ia tak dapat memberikan keturunan. Akan tetapi hal itu sekarang bukanlah menjadi penghalang baginya untuk tetap berada di sisi Takatora. Selama ia masih bernapas, ia masih dapat berharap.

"Tapi, sedangkan aku masih belum memberikan apapun padamu..."

"Bodoh, apa kau lupa?" potong Takatora dengan lembut. Sama sekali tak ada amarah dibalik nada suaranya. "Di saat aku berniat membawamu jauh dari negeri ini. Aku ingin menyelamatkan dirimu, tetapi kebutaanku pada putus asa hampir membuatku kehilangan arah. Dan disaat itu kaulah yang telah merubuhkan tembok yang terhalang di antara kita." Ditangkupnya wajah sang istri dengan lembut. "Disaat itu, rasanya seolah-olah aku dapat bernapas dengan lega untuk pertama kalinya."

Senyuman hangat yang menghiasi paras manisnya merekah bersamaan dengan asa yang menggebu di dada, kemudian Suzu tertawa kecil. "...Kalau begitu, apakah tidak masalah jika aku terus melangkah maju?"

"Jangan mengatakan itu seolah kau akan berjalan sendirian. Tentu saja, aku tetap bersamamu. Lagipula, kau takkan membiarkanku berjuang sendirian, benar?"

Suzu melebarkan senyumannya, menyandarkan dahinya pada dada bidang Takatora. Mengingat mereka berada di luar, Suzu tak berani memeluk suaminya di depan orang banyak. Ia hanya meremas jubah perangnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dekapan Takatora. Setidaknya ia dapat memberikan dekapan kasih sayang meski hanya kecil. "...Tak ada orang yang lebih baik selain dirimu, Takatora-sama,"

Mendengar bisikan itu, Takatora merengkuhnya dengan erat. Suzu memekik kecil, terkejut begitu kedua lengan kuatnya melingkari tubuh Suzu. "T-Tuan... Ini memalukan. Seseorang akan melihat kita...!" jerit Suzu panik.

"Abaikan saja..." dengus Takatora sembari mengusap rambutnya. "Aku sudah menahan diri, kau tahu. Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan lebih dari sekedar memelukmu."

"Eh...?" Suzu tak dapat merespon apapun, hanya dapat tertawa kecil. Menimbun wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada sang suami.

Sementara itu, Aki yang tengah membersihkan pedangnya memerhatikan sejoli itu dari kejauhan. "Duh, sepertinya yang disebelah sana sudah berada di dunia mereka sendiri..." gumam Aki. Sebelah alisnya mengernyit, bahkan disaat menuju perang ia tak menyangka Takatora sempat meluangkan waktunya dengan istrinya.

"Nah, kalau iri kenapa onii-chan tidak melamar Asuka-chan saja setelah perang ini?" goda sang adik sembari menyikut lengan Aki.

Hening sejenak. Aki mengerjapkan matanya menatap adiknya. "Bah! Aku sama sekali tidak iri! Soal itu juga bisa dipikirkan nanti―"

"Hehe? Kepikiran toh..." Seringai terbentuk di wajah adiknya.

"Berisik! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan! Ayo!"

Disisi lain, Hana berdiri di samping Nagachika. Pandangan keduanya tertuju pada laut. "Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi ayah nanti, ya?" Hana menyembunyikan lengannya di belakang punggung.

"Maksudmu?" Nagachika menoleh menatap istrinya.

"Saat aku bertemu dengan ibuku, aku tak berani mengirim surat pada ayah. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang ke Aki dan memberitahu ayah. Aku ingin tahu apakah ayah akan merasa lega atau sebaliknya."

Nagachika masih belum menjawab, ia lebih memilih menunggu istrinya selesai berbicara. "Sebenarnya aku masih menolak. Entah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan baru pada saat itu... ibu menemukanku. Kenapa tidak lebih awal?" Hana tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti ini, tapi sulit sekali. Aku masih tak bisa percaya dan menerimanya. Terdengar jahat, ya?"

"Itu wajar. Tapi aku yakin, seiring kau masih hidup pasti ada saat yang tepat dimana kau bisa menerimanya." Nagachika memberikan senyuman meyakinkan pada istrinya.

Hana tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum dengan lembut. "Benar juga. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu ayah. Tentu saja, anak-anak kita juga pasti juga sedang menunggu kita."

"Ya." Sepasang sejoli itu kembali memerhatikan laut. Memaparkan senyuman keyakinan pada wajah masing-masing keduanya.

 **-XXX-**

Pasukan Hidenaga akhirnya telah sampai pada pesisir Shikoku. Sekumpulan pasukan berbaju besi oranye yang berasal dari klan Mōri, datang terlebih dahulu dengan jumlah tiga puluh ribu.

Hana bergegas turun dari kapal, berjalan dengan cepat menuju kapal milik Mōri. Disusul oleh Nagachika, mendengus geli ketika melihat istrinya yang tak sabar bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya. Entah disaat seperti ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk reuni, Nagachika pun tak bisa menebak.

"Chichi-ue!" sorak Hana dengan senyuman lebar pada wajah. Menghampiri seorang pria yang memiliki surai pirang gelap yang persis seperti Hana. Sang ayah tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hana, Nagachika. Aku percaya kalian dapat kembali pada kami dengan selamat."

"Terima kasih, Takakage-sama," sahut Nagachika sembari menundukkan kepala memberi hormat bersamaan dengan istrinya. Begitu mereka kembali mengangkat wajah, pandangan mereka teralihkan pada seorang perempuan yang baru saja datang.

"Chie!" seru Hana tersenyum lebar dan langsung memberikan pelukan rindu. Perempuan bernama Chie itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. "Aku tak mengira kau datang. Akhirnya sekarang kau bisa ikut bersamaku."

Chie melepas pelukan lalu tersenyum. Kedua tangannya bergerak memberikan bahasa isyarat. _"Ya. Perjuanganku untuk berlatih selama ini tidaklah sia-sia."_

Hana mengangguk kencang, senyum bahagia masih merekah pada paras cantiknya. _"Bagaimana denganmu, Hana? Aku yakin kau akan menceritakan padaku tentang hal baru yang kau temukan sejak berada di_ _Ōsaka."_ lanjut Chie.

Hana mengerjapkan mata, dengan sekejap senyumannya menurun. "Itu... sebenarnya..." Ia bertatapan wajah dengan sang suami. Dari sorot mata Hana yang tertuju padanya, Nagachika langsung paham.

"Takakage-sama. Ini menyangkut tentang 'beliau'. Saya tahu bukan saatnya untuk memberitahu tentang ini, tapi..."

"Tak masalah. Katakan," jawab Takakage memberikan senyuman meyakinkan.

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu, Hidenaga telah memerintahkan beberapa pasukannya dan pasukan Mōri untuk mengambil alih markas sebelah utara dan timur laut. Kemudian mengirim pasukan pengintai termasuk Suzu untuk menemukan posisi Yoshitsugu dan Hidehisa.

"Awalnya aku mengira pasukan Chōsokabe akan menghalangi kita untuk berlabuh. Tapi ternyata tidak," gumam Suzu sembari memasang tudung kepala. "Apakah kita beruntung...?"

"Sebetulnya aku tersanjung mereka tetap menolak untuk tunduk. Jumlah pasukan ini tampaknya bukan apa-apa bagi mereka," dengus Takatora. "Dengan mengirimkan pasukan sebanyak ini untuk mengintimidasi mereka, tetapi mereka sudah siap sedia untuk menghadapi perang kali ini."

"Yah, aku sudah menduga itu. Mereka mungkin tak menghalangi kita berlabuh, tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa mereka telah membulatkan tekad untuk menjatuhkan pasukan Hashiba di tanah ini. Dengan jiwa pemberontak yang mereka miliki," sahut Aki.

"'Jiwa pemberontak'...?" Suzu menoleh kearah Aki.

"Begitulah." Aki mengusap tengkuknya. Raut wajahnya berubah bimbang begitu Suzu menatapnya. "Omong-omong, maaf telah menyusahkanmu, Suzu-dono. Natsuko sudah menjelaskannya padaku, padahal kau mengalami masa-masa sulit baru ini. Tapi aku malah membebanimu. Sepertinya aku―"

"Terlalu menyayangi adikmu, melihatnya saja sampai membuatku muak," tukas Takatora menyambung ucapan Aki.

"Hei! Aku mengerti kau berterus terang tapi setidaknya bisakah kau ubah cara bicaramu itu?!" balas Aki yang mulai kesal mendatarkan telapak tangannya pada Takatora. Takatora hanya menaikkan bahu.

Setetes keringat menurun dari pelipis Suzu yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menanggapi komentar suaminya. "Tidak sama sekali, kok, Aki-san. Lagipula selama ini Natsuko sudah menganggapku sebagai temannya, karena itu sudah wajar bagiku untuk melakukan sesuatu demi kebaikannya." Suzu tertawa kecil. "Aki-san memang kakak yang baik," sahut Suzu tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, lihatlah, Takatora. Kau sebaiknya belajar lebih banyak tentang kesopanan dan kesantunan dari malaikatmu yang satu ini," ucap Aki tersenyum miring pada Takatora.

"Hmph, aku tidak mau mendengar kalimat itu dari seseorang yang sendirinya meminta pertolongan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku penasaran sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya yang lebih memiliki sikap yang buruk," dengus Takatora.

"Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kita memenangkan perang, bukan?! Tapi kau sama sekali tak peduli!" balas Aki.

Tak dapat berkomentar apapun selain memikirkan bagaimana cara menghentikan perdebatan mereka, Suzu hampir melupakan tugasnya. "Er... aku harus pergi menemukan rombongan pasukan Yoshitsugu-san sekarang. Jadi..."

Takatora lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang istri, mengabaikan sorotan tajam dari Aki yang masih kesal. "Ya, ingatlah. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus kembali padaku." Tangannya meraih wajah Suzu. Manik birunya bertemu dengan merah. "Jika tidak, aku yang akan datang padamu."

Suzu menahan dengan lembut punggung tangan Takatora yang mengusap wajahnya lalu memaparkan senyuman khasnya. "Ya."

"Hebat. Padahal aku berada disini tapi kalian masih sempat menciptakan atmosfer milik kalian sendiri," komentar Aki datar menyela.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk tetap disini. Lebih baik kau segera pergi daripada mengoceh tidak penting," balas Takatora dengan ekspresi minim, tanpa menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Baik! Aku akan maju terlebih dahulu! Lihat saja, aku akan meraih kehormatan dan menorehkan nama melebihimu! Dengan mempertaruhkan nama Sang Jenius dari Shikoku!" Aki pun langsung pergi dan mengambil senjata. Langkahnya cepat, amarah menguasai emosinya.

"Dia marah besar..." gumam Suzu tersenyum masam.

Takatora memutar bola matanya. "Itu sama sekali tidak mengherankan. Lagipula dia memang sudah seperti itu sejak negosiasi dengan Chōsokabe dinyatakan gagal."

"Eh?" Suzu kembali memandang suaminya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan bertingkah konyol seperti itu jika dia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Chōsokabe. Termasuk menyampaikan negosiasi secara sukarela."

"Oh, benar juga. Jadi karena itu Aki-san tak ingin melibatkan Natsuko." Suzu kembali memalingkan wajahnya, melihat kepergian Aki.

Kedua manik Takatora berpindah pada Suzu, mengunci penglihatannya pada raut wajah istrinya. Sadar ditatapi terlalu lama, Suzu memusatkan penglihatannya pada Takatora. Dahinya berkerut seraya merenungkan sesuatu.

"Takatora-sama...? Ada apa?"

Ia menghela napas, lalu mendekatinya. "Suzu." Kedua tanganya menahan bahu Suzu dengan kuat hingga membuatnya menjerit kaget.

"T-Takatora-sama! S-Sakit! Bahuku...!"

"Suzu, aku akan merasa sentimental jika tak mengatakan ini padamu. Jadi dengarkan aku."

"Eh...?"

"Memang aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padamu berulang kali. Tetapi aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu. Namun sebaliknya, selama ini kau sama sekali tak meragukanku dan percaya bahwa aku dapat bertahan dalam perang kali ini. Aku sangat bersyukur."

"Tuan..." Suzu masih terpaku, alisnya menyempit.

"Karena itu, jika kau merasa tindakanku melewati batas. Kau berhak untuk memarahiku."

Suzu menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku memang tak ingin meragukanmu, Takatora-sama. Dari dulu sejak aku melihat Tuan berjuang, aku bisa merasakan keberanianmu. Berkat Takatora-sama aku dapat menaklukkan keraguanku setiap kali menginjak perang. Di saat itulah aku tak ingin membiarkan pahlawanku, Takatora-sama berjuang sendirian."

Takatora menyinggungkan senyuman. "Kau memang selalu seperti itu. Pilihanku untuk mempertahankanmu disisiku ternyata memang pilihan yang benar." Takatora mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada kening Suzu tanpa perlu menyingkap tudung kepalanya. "Setelah kita memenangkan perang..."

"'Kita akan membawa Senmaru untuk melihat laut', ya, 'kan? Kita sudah berjanji," lanjut Suzu, dengan senyuman masih merekah pada paras menawannya.

Takatora tertawa mendesah. Lalu dengan perlahan mengurangi jarak diantara wajah mereka. Memberikan kecupan singkat pada sepasang bibir tipis milik Suzu.

Rona wajah yang merah tomat semakin menggelap terlihat jelas oleh Takatora. Ia menundukkan kepala agar dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Um, Takatora-sama... Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Hm?" Kedua alisnya naik penasaran.

"Selama ini rasanya tidak adil. T-Tapi setelah ini aku akan berusaha mengekspresikan kasih sayangku pada Takatora-sama...! Jadi..."

"...Bicara apa kau?"

Suzu semakin gelagapan, kesulitan merangkai apa yang ada dipikirannya ke dalam kata-kata agar suaminya mengerti. "T-Tidak, bukan apa-apa! Kumohon beri aku waktu sampai aku bisa menjelaskannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi!" Cara bicaranya cepat dan terbata-bata. Tak ingin Takatora melihat ekspresinya saat ini, Suzu langsung melompat keluar dari kapal, langkah larinya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"'Mengekspresikan kasih sayang,' katanya...?" gumam Takatora.

Suara _jinkai_ mulai terdengar. Para pasukan Chōsokabe berhamburan keluar dari markas, mengarahkan sasaran pada kapal _atakebune._

"Hmph, Kimura memang benar." Takatora memasang kembali sarung hitamnya. Lalu menarik _saiken_ miliknya dari sarung pedang. "Menghancurkan semua kapal agar kami tak dapat kembali adalah tujuan mereka. Tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan itu." Ia langsung turun dari kapal. "Selama ini aku selalu mempersiapkan diri setiap menginjak tanah peperangan, tanpa mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa aku bisa mati kapanpun. Tapi sekarang aku telah memiliki orang yang berharga, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan nyawa ini demi dirinya."

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Lama tak bertemu, readers. Akhir-akhir ini saya mulai malas lanjut gegara kena writer block. Ada alasan yang lain sebenarnya, saya males ngetik soal battle. Motivasi dan ide langka, menyusun plot dsb. Plus aku gak yakin diksi saya makin parah atau sebaliknya. Yah, aku tahu itu emang derita tiap author. Malah ngikutin malasnya. Sorry to disappoint you. But I'll do my best. Daku masih sayang sama nak Suzu kok. *Scarlet dibekuin Takatora*

Terus, disini aku udah nemu game Sanadamaru, tapi belum dibeli. GAH! DEMI KETEK MITSUNARI, AKU MAUNYA EMPIRES BUAT PC KAPAN, OH KOEI! *Blossom mulai kumat*

Btw, jika berkenan silakan berkunjung ke BoTWH Secret Chapter, lebih fokus ke chapter 10 dengan rute berbeda. Agak mirip dengan 10-A tapi lebih panjang. Rating-nya M jadi buat prmbaca yang sudah dewasa saja ya. Jangan lupa review!

Ehem, seperti biasa mohon review untuk chapter ini! Follow Favorit sesuai keinginan~

またねー！


	23. Out of Reach

**A/N :** Akhir-akhir ini saya malah nge-edit Secret Chapter. Tapi waktu saya periksa lagi masih ada typo hadeh. Silakan mampir kalau mau ya! *eh* Dan maaf saya kelamaan lagi, motivasi makin berkurang...

Satu lagi, buat chapter Shikoku kali ini... jangan terlalu bandingkan dengan stage SW4-II. Karena aku tulis sedikiiiit berbeda. Mungkin. Nanti tau sendiri kalau udah baca. *plak*

Balas review!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Scarlet : Nah, maksudku 'kan aneh kalau Chacha menyusup. Menyusup. Aku liat kata 'menyusup' ini loh. Lmao why. Bukannya itu agak... OOC? Ah ya sudahlah. Just... read it okay?

Blossom : Pengennya 2, dan bisa saja 3 chapter buat battle of Shikoku. Tapi keknya chapter yang ketiga aftermath gitu. Mungkin.

Scarlet : Soal PM, memang ada yang terbantu tapi ada juga yang bingung saking panjangnya keterlaluan lmfao.

Blossom : Kalau udah nulis sepanjang itu harusnya udah bisa bikin fic. Ah tapi akan kutulis apa yang ada di kepala termasuk di PM tentunya, maybe. Oke, makasih review-nya!

 **Hayashinkage17**

Blossom : Nishida-kun...! Kamu itu badass sekali di mataku! *mata cling2*

Scarlet : Oi, dia udah punya Miyukicchi. Jangan ditindas.

Blossom : Tindas ndasmu.

Scarlet : *sweatdrop* ...Oke next!

Suzu : *blush* Mesra? U-Um... Hana-dono dan Nagachika-dono juga mesra kok! Contohnya waktu di pertempuran Komaki-

Blossom : Eh nak! *masukin manju ke mulut Suzu* Makasih udah me-review!

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Kobayakawa Shinhana, Nomi Nagachika and Kikkawa Chie belongs to Hayashinkage17. Cover belongs to the artist, NOT MINE. Bagi yang tau siapa artist-nya, mohon dikasih tau.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, SERING typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal alias amburadul. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game dan atau sejarahnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-xxx-**

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 1** **9**

 **Out of Reach**

 **-XoX-**

Suzu mengambil pijakan diatas dahan pohon yang paling tinggi. Ditariknya napas sebelum sepasang netra merah itu mengedar tiap tempat untuk melacak keberadaan Yoshitsugu.

Belum terlihat. Suzu menarik tudung kepalanya yang hampir tersingkap, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tiap helai rambut serta wajahnya. Suzu tak mau menyerah, ia mencari tempat pijakan yang lebih tinggi. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak terlalu mengalihkan perhatian prajurit yang berjaga di sekitarnya, Suzu bergegas mencari jalan lain, tetap menyembunyikan diri di balik bayangan.

Sebenarnya Suzu sedikit kesulitan ketika melakukan tugas jika bukan di malam hari. Memang mungkin saat ini Chōsokabe memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hashiba. Tapi beruntung wilayah tersebut di penuhi dengan hutan, Suzu masih bisa mendapatkan jalan untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Suzu mempercepat langkah, dirinya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yoshitsugu yang pasti didesak oleh Chōsokabe.

 **-XXX-**

Di salah satu markas Chōsokabe, pasukan Yoshitsugu yang telah diberi peran sebagai umpan tengah menahan para pasukan Chōsokabe yang bersikeras untuk mengalahkannya. Beberapa prajurit Yoshitsugu sedikit demi sedikit mulai berguguran dikarenakan kalah dalam jumlah. Tapi beruntung lelaki berkerah putih tinggi itu masih dapat bertahan bersama dengan Sengoku Hidehisa serta sisa prajurit yang masih hidup.

"Ōtani-sama! Pasukan utama telah berlabuh dengan selamat dan melakukan penyerangan secara langsung," lapor prajurit pembawa pesan pada Yoshitsugu.

Pria berkerah tinggi itu manggut paham. "Dan artinya pasukan Mōri juga telah sampai. Meskipun jumlah Chōsokabe kini tak sebanding, tapi itu bukan artinya mereka tak memiliki peluang untuk memenangkan pertempuran. Sekecil apapun kemungkinannya dapat mengubah momentum," gumam Yoshitsugu. "Segera laporkan pada mereka untuk berhati-hati terhadap serangan dadakan. Sudah dipastikan incaran mereka adalah meledakkan semua kapal sekaligus," perintah Yoshitsugu dengan nada tenang khasnya.

"Baik, Tuanku!" Pembawa pesan pun undur diri dan melanjutkan tugas.

Yoshitsugu menoleh begitu menyadari jumlah pasukan musuh bertambah. Sampai saat ini dia masih belum bisa untuk meninggalkan markas dikarenakan gerbang yang ditutup sejak kedatangannya.

"Meski ada ratusan kapal yang berlabuh, mereka pasti telah mempersiapkan diri dengan matang. Entah seperti apakah arus yang akan membawa kami."

 **-XXX-**

Di sisi lain, pekarangan Ōsaka yang damai dimana tak terjadi peperangan seperti Shikoku. Senmaru kembali ke istana setelah pulang untuk mengambil sebuah buku cerita rakyat dari rumahnya. Senmaru yang sudah pandai membaca, dia semakin ingin meluaskan wawasan dengan membaca buku cerita yang sudah dikoleksi sang ibu.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah, tak ada seorang pun yang menyambutnya. Wajar, kedua orang tua barunya saat ini berada di medan pertempuran. Senmaru tak merasa asing dengan kesepian yang malah datang menyambut, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Di saat ia masih menyandang klan Niwa, masih berumur kecil, ayah dan kakaknya juga berpatisipasi untuk berperang. Bahkan saat Hidenaga pun mengadopsinya, ia masih belum terlepas dari kesepiannya.

Namun kini perasaan kesepian itu mulai bercampur, menjadi suatu hal yang lebih baik. Mengingat ayah dan ibunya berjanji akan membawanya ke pesisir untuk memandangi laut. Senmaru merasa tak sabaran dan berharap kedua orang tua angkatnya dapat pulang dengan selamat.

Selama ini ia hanya pernah bermain di sungai. Berkat ibunya yang pernah membacakan sebuah cerita padanya setiap sebelum Senmaru tidur. Kalimat yang terus terulang dalam ingatannya seperti 'laut itu lebih luas dari sungai, lebih luas dari danau,' selalu membuatnya penasaran. Bahkan bisa melihat ribuan kilauan air yang memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam. Senmaru merasa tak puas melihat laut hanya dari gambar buku cerita yang dibacanya. Sekarang pun ia berencana untuk memperlihatkan buku itu pada putri-putri Azai yang merawatnya untuk sementara.

Bayangan Senmaru akan laut di dalam pikirannya teralihkan begitu melihat seorang gadis anggun bersurai pirang di dalam ruangan Ohatsu.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku yang akan melindunginya."

Ohatsu dan Oeyo bertatapan wajah pada sang kakak, sepasang mata mereka tak berkedip seakan tak dapat menentang ketetapan hatinya. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian membalikkan badan.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu, ane-ue. Aku percaya kakak dapat kembali dengan selamat," ucap Ohatsu dengan tenang dan tersenyum simpul, diikuti dengan adik bungsu, Oeyo mengangguk kencang dan memberikan senyuman meyakinkan.

Anak laki-laki bermanik hijau zamrud itu berjalan menghampiri Chacha, menyinggungkan senyuman polos. "Chacha-sama. Semoga nona selamat dalam perjalanan!" Senmaru yang dirawat oleh kedua adik Chacha itu, dia hanya mengerti bahwa putri sulung Azai akan pergi untuk sementara dimana kedua orang tuanya bertempur.

"...Terima kasih," gumam Chacha setelah menoleh ke belakang. Lalu ia mulai bertolak meninggalkan ruangan dan segera menemui Hideyoshi di pekarangan Istana Ōsaka.

Chacha telah seringkali melihat para prajurit yang berkumpul, berlalu lalang kian kemari untuk bersiap menuju medan perang. Beberapa diantara prajurit menatap gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan tatapan terpesona akan keanggunannya.

Hideyoshi sedikit terkejut ketika gadis itu muncul. Ekspresi wajah yang jarang tersenyum seperti biasa terukir pada wajah anggunnya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda, gadis itu seolah-olah telah membulatkan tekad, dimana Hideyoshi tak dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Chacha.

"Oh, Chacha-sama. Ada apa?" sapa Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi-sama, mohon biarkan saya melibatkan diri ke Shikoku. Saya ingin ikut berperang," pinta gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan nada tegas, namun masih terdengar halus di telinga Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi tampaknya kesusahan menanggapi permintaan putri dari klan Azai tersebut. Sebelumnya ia juga telah dibiarkan untuk memperhatikan medan perang sesuai permintaannya saat di Owari. Dan sekarang pun ia rela membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Chacha membenci dirinya yang lemah, maka dari itu dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Hideyoshi dan Nene sudah tahu itu terutama alasan yang tumbuh dari dalam diri gadis itu. Tak pernah bosan untuk melatih dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Namun sekarang tampaknya ada alasan lain mengapa dirinya berkeinginan kuat untuk menginjak medan pertempuran.

"Saya memang tak cukup berpengalaman. Namun saya telah melihat situasi medan tempur. Jika saya tidak memulainya dari sekarang, aku akan menyesali kesempatan yang seharusnya bisa kuraih. Selain itu, saya telah berlatih mengayunkan senjata."

"Y-Yah, Chacha-sama... Aku mengerti itu. Tapi Anda terlalu memaksakan diri," ucap Hideyoshi terbata-bata.

"Tidak. Aku bukan memaksakan diri. Terlebih, dari awal aku tak pernah meminta perlindungan darimu. Namun jika Anda masih menganggapku sebagai putri dari Azai. Mohon biarkan aku menginjak medan tempur."

Hideyoshi tak dapat berkata-kata apapun, ketetapan hatinya telah membuat Hideyoshi tak dapat memaksa gadis itu untuk menyerah dari niatnya. Ia tak mungkin membentak atau pun memohon pada Chacha untuk mengubah pikirannya.

Sang istri dari Hideyoshi, Nene, menghampiri mereka. Tak seperti suaminya yang cemas akan keselamatan putri sulung Azai. Sebaliknya, hati Nene tergerak begitu melihat kebulatan tekad yang terpancar pada paras anggunnya. "Omae-sama. Biarkan Chacha melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Apapun alasannya, Chacha tidak berniat untuk mati di medan perang, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja," tegasnya mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Senmaru duduk diatas pangkuan Ohatsu, memperhatikan Chacha dari jendela lantai atas.

"Ohatsu-sama dan Oeyo-sama tidak mau ikut ke medan perang bersama Chacha-sama?" Senmaru memiringkan kepala, memberikan tatapan penuh pertanyaan pada dua gadis belia tersebut.

Ohatsu tersenyum lemah. "Tidak," jawabnya dengan lembut seraya menggeleng. Membelai rambut pendek Senmaru dengan perlahan. "Memang akan lebih baik jika kami ikut bersama kakak. Tapi sejak dahulu, mendiang ibu kami tak ingin kami menyentuh senjata."

"Tapi Chacha-sama sering berlatih mengayunkan senjata. Kenapa?"

"Karena kakak memiliki alasannya sendiri. Kami tak memiliki alasan untuk bertempur seperti kakak."

"Alasan...?" Senmaru menurunkan kepala. Dia ingat sebelumnya Takatora pernah bertanya pada Senmaru alasan apa yang ia miliki agar bisa ikut bertempur bersama ayah dan ibunya. "Dulu, aku pernah bilang pada ayah kalau aku juga ingin bertarung seperti pendekar!" sahut Senmaru dengan girang.

Oeyo yang duduk di samping Ohatsu, tertawa kecil. "Yah, Senmaru 'kan laki-laki. Kalau kamu sudah dewasa, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa!"

"Ya!" Senmaru mengangguk kencang, senyuman polosnya melebar begitu mendapat dukungan dari mereka.

 **-XXX-**

Pertempuran telah berlangsung lama, sudah banyak prajurit Chōsokabe yang berguguran di tanah yang mereka lindungi. Mitsunari berhasil mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka, ia tampak tak peduli untuk memenggal salah satu pengikut Chōsokabe untuk dijadikan persembahan untuk Hideyoshi. Ia terus maju menghadang lawannya meski ia sedikit kesulitan untuk menerobos.

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau memasang wajah kusut seperti itu, Mitsunari!" seru Masanori sembari mengayunkan senjata pada musuh, menyempatkan diri melihat keadaan rekan dekatnya.

Mitsunari tak mau menoleh maupun menjawab, ia hanya menggeram kesal. Tanpa ragu menerobos sambil menebas pasukan Chōsokabe dengan kipasnya.

Tak sadar salah seorang prajurit hendak menghadangnya dari belakang, beruntung Kiyomasa berhasil menahan serangan kemudian membalasnya. Mitsunari terpaku, seisi kepalanya seketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya berhasil terbunuh.

"Mitsunari, aku paham kau mencemaskan Yoshitsugu," kata Kiyomasa dengan nada tenang. "Tapi setidaknya kau menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Bertindak gegabah seperti itu tak ada gunanya. Seharusnya kau sudah menyadari itu, " ujar Kiyomasa menoleh ke Mitsunari.

Mitsunari hanya membuang muka dan mendengus kesal.

"Benar, benar! Apalagi kau lemah dibandingkan kami berdua! Maju sendirian sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu!" Masanori tertawa lebar. Mitsunari mengernyitkan alis begitu mendengar komentar Masanori.

Setitik keringat menurun dari pelipis Kiyomasa begitu melihat ekspresi pria bermanik coklat itu. "...Mitsunari, jangan salah paham dulu. Masanori mengatakan itu karena dia ingin kau mengandalkannya. Aku pun sama."

Mitsunari terdiam sejenak tanpa mengarahkan pandangan ke dua rekannya itu, lalu menghela napas panjang, menyerah daripada terus berdebat dengan mereka. "Lakukan sesukamu..."

Kiyomasa mengangguk puas. "Baiklah. Sebelum kita maju, sebenarnya sudah ada perintah dari Kanbei-dono."

"Aku sudah tahu, pasukan yang diawaki Hachisuka terhalang oleh pasukan Chōsokabe. Menerobos kearah tengah kemungkinan akan mempercepat kita menemukan Yoshitsugu," jawab Mitsunari.

"Oh, pantas saja kau terlihat tergesa-gesa!" Masanori tertawa lebar. "Baiklah, serahkan pada kami!"

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu, Aki tengah berusaha membuka jalan untuk mengambil alih markas timur laut. Diantara ratusan pasukan Hashiba yang menyerang, Aki mengambil posisi di garis depan.

"Minggir!" Tanpa segan Aki serta pasukannya menerobos masuk ke dalam markas Chōsokabe. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat sekitarnya. "Pertahanan mereka sangat lemah disini. Apa mereka tidak peduli kalau salah satu markas mereka jatuh ke tangan kami?" gumam Aki.

Pikiran Aki teralihkan begitu punggungnya ditabrak oleh seorang perempuan. "Onii-chan, kamu terlalu cepat!"

"Natsuko!?" Aki menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan kaget. "Jangan ikuti aku! Cepat kembali ke kapal!" bentak Aki.

"Eeh?" Natsuko menggembungkan pipinya kecewa.

"Jangan mengeluh! Kau tidak mau menuruti perkataanku?" gerutu Aki.

Tak mau mengalah, Natsuko ikut meninggikan nada suaranya. "Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin membantu onii-chan!? Jadi biarkan aku ikut!"

Aki terdiam sejenak, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosi, amarahnya dengan cepat memudar. Lelaki itu mengusap kepala Natsuko dengan lembut. "Memang tidak salah. Tapi saat ini aku ingin kau tetap berada di kapal. Jadi tunggu aku sampai aku kembali. Paham?"

Natsuko tampak tidak terima, tapi juga tak bisa melawan begitu nada suara Aki berubah halus tapi juga terdengar serius. "...aku mengerti," jawabnya pelan, masih dengan wajah cemberut. "Hati-hati, onii-chan."

"Ou, tentu saja!" jawab Aki dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

Lega melihat raut wajah sang kakak, Natsuko membalas senyuman sang kakak. Lalu bergegas kembali ke kapal, bersedia menunggu kakak kesayangannya kembali padanya.

 **-XXX-**

Suzu menaruh beberapa biji _goshiki-mai_ di hadapan sebuah pohon. Dimana pohon tersebut telah ia berikan tanda berupa sayatan _kunai_. Memang terlihat sedikit mencolok, tapi Suzu yakin musuh tidak akan menyadarinya. Dia hanya berharap pasukan Hashiba mengetahui petunjuk yang telah ia tanam.

"Aku yakin Takatora-sama bisa mengerti dengan petunjuknya..." Tak ingin ditemukan oleh prajurit Chōsokabe, Suzu bergegas kembali melompat keatas pohon.

Padahal Suzu merasa belum cukup lama berada di tengah wilayah Chōsokabe, dadanya terasa sesak seolah pernapasannya digulung erat. Ia merasa lebih cepat lelah dibandingkan saat berada di Shizugatake. Dirinya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat baru saja melompat.

Ditangkup kedua belah tangannya pada pipi, jemarinya hampir menutup daun telinganya. Sepasang kelopak matanya terpejam lalu menghela napas dengan lembut.

 _'Jangan rasakan... jangan dipikirkan. Aku akan baik-baik saja,'_ batin Suzu dengan tenang. berusaha untuk mengabaikan sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Suzu masih mengingat untaian kata itu. Mendiang bibinya yang selalu membisikkan ke telinganya dengan lembut tatkala ia sakit maupun ketakutan. Meski Suzu tak ingat lagi seperti apa kelembutan suaranya, tapi sosoknya selalu berhasil menenangkan raga.

Kedua pendengarannya mendadak menangkap suara sorakan. Suzu bergegas memusatkan pikirannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sorakan pasukan Chōsokabe terdengar begitu keras dan tak wajar. Padahal saat ini mereka dalam bahaya mengingat jumlah pasukan mereka tak sebanding dengan Hashiba. Mereka terdengar gembira. Apakah mereka membangun perangkap atau semacamnya, Suzu masih belum yakin.

Manik merahnya menangkap sosok wanita anggun dengan pakaian yang agak terbuka berwarna merah jambu, senada dengan rambut afronya. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah serta belahan dada yang ia pamerkan membuat Suzu menggigit jari. "...aku tak bisa menandinginya," gumam Suzu menggembungkan kedua pipi. Para pasukan Chōsokabe tampak bersemangat tatkala menyambut wanita itu memasuki medan perang.

"Dan, apakah yang di kepalanya itu... rambut?" gumam Suzu heran, setetes keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Suzu dengan cepat menghiraukan wanita itu. Ia kembali berlari melintasi hutan, menginjak setiap dahan pohon. Ia meneruskan tugasnya untuk melacak rombongan pasukan Yoshitsugu.

Begitu ia melihat sebuah bendera Hashiba di salah satu markas tengah. Suzu menghela napas lega, lalu menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Memang akan membuat napasnya semakin tidak beraturan, tapi Suzu ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Suzu berhenti, ia melihat sebuah jembatan penghubung ke markas dimana Yoshitsugu berada. Tak hanya itu, dari kejauhan dia juga melihat rombongan pasukan musuh yang hendak bergerak menuju markas dimana Yoshitsugu berada. "Kenapa mereka mengirim pasukan hanya untuk menjatuhkan rombongan Yoshitsugu-san?" Suzu menggeleng pelan, terlalu cepat untuknya mengambil kesimpulan. Tapi jika itu benar, Suzu memiliki rencana kecil agar dapat menghentikan serangan musuh yang hendak menyerang rombongan Yoshitsugu.

Dia turun dari pohon, lalu menempel sebuah peledak di jembatan tersebut. Kemudian membakar tali pendek yang telah dipasang pada peledak. Suzu segera bersembunyi kembali diatas pohon tak jauh dari jembatan.

Setelah tali tersebut habis terbakar, peledaknya meletus sehingga jembatan tersebut rubuh. Kayu-kayu yang hancur bersamaan mulai dibawa arus air sungai yang deras. Meskipun Suzu berhasil, dia merasa khawatir karena suara ledakannya yang cukup keras. Kemungkinan besar pasukan musuh akan mencari asal ledakan, sehingga akan mempersulit Suzu untuk kembali ke kapal tanpa ditemukan oleh musuh. Terpaksa ia harus menemui Yoshitsugu sambil menunggu bersamanya.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat, kini tubuhnya semakin lemah. Tak ingin terjatuh, Suzu menyandarkan punggungnya sembari mengatur napas. "Setidaknya aku bisa membantu walaupun tidak banyak. Sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Yoshitsugu-san."

Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari lengan bajunya. "...Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan keduanya pada Takatora-sama, tapi dia bilang sebaiknya aku harus menyimpan satu." Dengan tangan bergemetar ia berusaha mengambil obat yang telah dibungkus dalam kantong kecil. "...Ada apa denganku hari ini?" keluh Suzu.

Ketika jemarinya berhasil mengambil sebutir obat tersebut, tak sengaja ia melepas genggamannya pada obat itu hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Suzu langsung panik turun dari pohon dan mengambilnya.

Namun sayang, karena terlalu memaksakan diri, Penglihatannya sempat menggelap sejenak sehingga Suzu kehilangan keseimbangan. Seisi kepalanya terasa sangat sakit luar biasa. Ia memekik kesakitan begitu tubuhnya terbentur ke tanah dengan keras.

"Suara ledakannya dari sini!"

"Ada penyusup! Pasti dialah dalangnya, tangkap!"

Kini detak jantung Suzu berdetak semakin cepat, sepasang matanya terbelalak melebar begitu melihat pasukan musuh hendak mendekat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Suzu berusaha meraih obat itu. Kendati ia dapat mengambilnya, kini Suzu kesulitan untuk bangkit. Benturan tadi sangat keras hingga sebelah bahunya mati rasa.

Dengan ragu dan tangannya yang bergemetar, Suzu menaruh beberapa biji _goshiki-mai_ di rerumputan di dekatnya. ' _Kumohon, tolong aku..._ '

"Wah? Ternyata penyusupnya hanya seorang perempuan?"

Kini Suzu mendengar suara seorang wanita. Ia mengangkat kepala, sepasang kelopak matanya masih terbeliak tatkala penglihatan Suzu menangkap seorang wanita bersurai afro merah jambu yang senada dengan pakaian menggoda yang memaparkan kulit tubuhnya yang ia kenakan.

Sebuah sengiran terbentuk di wajahnya. "Kali ini tampaknya kamu yang jatuh ke dalam ketidakberuntunganku."

Tubuhnya semakin bergemetar ketakutan, tak bisa melakukan apapun tatkala para prajurit mulai mengepungnya. Dia menyembunyikan wajah dengan menarik lebih dalam tudung kepalanya. Jemarinya menggenggam kuat lonceng kecil yang di kalungkan pada leher.

"Kamu masih menyayangi nyawamu, bukan? Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melawan sementara kau hanya sendirian," ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti merayu. "Kedatanganmu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membuat kami puas. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai harus mengirim gadis sepertimu... Tapi setidaknya kita memiliki tawanan baru. Entah pemilikmu akan sadar atau tidak kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Kesadaran Suzu perlahan menipis, sangat sulit untuk bernapas dan tetap membuka matanya. Seisi tubuhnya terasa masih sakit dan berat. Andai saja ia dapat menahan diri dan lebih memperhitungkan keselamatannya.

Dirinya pasti bisa kembali ke pangkuan suaminya. ' _...Takatora-sama._ '

 **-XXX-**

Di markas tengah, rombongan Yoshitsugu berhasil menjatuhkan musuh yang mendesaknya di dalam. Sekarang pun tak ada lagi bala bantuan Chōsokabe yang terlihat akan menyerangnya lagi. Baru saja, sepasang indera pendengar Yoshitsugu menangkap suara ledakan dari luar markas. "Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat," gumam Yoshitsugu.

Sesaat kepalanya berpikir mencoba menebak kemungkinan apa yang terjadi, Yoshitsugu mendengus pelan begitu ia mengetahui jawabannya. "Hmph, begitu rupanya. _Shirousagi_ , dia benar-benar melakukannya."

Meski begitu, Yoshitsugu merasa tak nyaman dengan arus yang membawanya saat ini. "Tapi, mengapa dia tidak datang menemuiku? Padahal aku sudah yakin dia akan menunggu disini bersamaku sampai pasukan Hashiba menjemput kami. Dia tidak mungkin bisa kembali ke kapal setelah meledakkan jembatan penghubung..."

Yoshitsugu menghela napas. "Memang rencananya berjalan mulus, namun tidak untuknya. Jika benar dia tertangkap, tapi aku yakin nyawanya tidak terancam."

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu di salah satu _atakebune_ , Takatora memberikan aba-aba pada pasukan panah untuk menjatuhkan pasukan Chōsokabe yang berniat untuk meledakkan kapal. Tak hanya itu, Kanbei juga telah memerintahkan pasukan untuk mengambil posisi di sekitar pesisir dari serangan pasukan Chōsokabe. Selain itu, memberikan penjagaan yang ketat pada markas utara yang telah diambil alih.

"Tampaknya mereka sudah menyerah untuk menyerang kapal. Mereka mulai mundur," ucap Hidenaga. "Meski begitu, masih belum bisa dikatakan aman. Mereka pasti akan menyusun rencana. Satu persatu kapal kita saling terhubung, tidak diragukan lagi mereka ingin menurunkan hasrat bertarung kita dengan meledakkan seluruh kapal sekaligus. Chōsokabe ingin mengurung kita di pulau ini."

Hidenaga lalu menoleh kearah Takatora yang belum menjawab apapun. Sang majikan sudah paham kalau Takatora mencemaskan istrinya. Walaupun sorot mata tajamnya terlihat lurus seperti biasa, Hidenaga sadar dia menggenggam kuat sebuah _omamori_ di tangannya dan memusatkan pandangannya lurus ke medan tempur, menunggu sembari berharap istrinya kembali.

Firasat buruk tak henti menggebu di dalam kepala Takatora, mempermainkan kepercayaannya pada sang istri. Memang bukan hanya Suzu yang diberi tugas melacak rombongan Yoshitsugu, mata-mata selain dia juga ikut berpencar seraya mencari informasi penting.

Memang Suzu adalah seorang wanita, tidak banyak wanita yang biasanya menginjak tanah pertempuran. Akan tetapi hatinya selalu senantiasa untuk membantu, menumbuhkan kemauannya untuk ikut bertempur. Walau ia tidak suka melihat manusia saling menyakiti, pemandangan seperti itu selalu membuatnya sedih.

Tak hanya itu, dia juga selalu ingin mendampingi Takatora. Sudah seharusnya batin dan pikiran Takatora terasa lapang tatkala Suzu di dekatnya. Tapi juga terkadang membuat dirinya merasa bodoh. Seperti sekarang, ia kesulitan menetapkan hatinya untuk selalu percaya seperti Suzu mempercayai Takatora.

Istrinya tak pernah meragukan Takatora, mempercayai kekuatan dan ketetapan hatinya.

Kekhawatirannya kali ini terasa sungguhan. Di dalam pikiraannya yang kalut tak henti berdebat akan firasat itu. Takatora ingin menemukan Suzu, tetapi saat ini Takatora hanya bisa mengharapkan Hidenaga mengizinkan dirinya untuk mencari Suzu.

"Dengan begini tampaknya kita bisa melakukan penyerbuan secara besar-besaran. Tentu saja untuk keamanan, sisakan beberapa prajurit untuk menjaga kapal. Bagaimana, Kanbei?"

Kanbei mengangguk. "Kami juga telah mendapat laporan bahwa pasukan Chōsokabe saat ini memiliki semangat juang yang tinggi."

"Hm? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hidenaga.

"Seorang wanita, menurut laporan dia adalah salah satu selir Chōsokabe Motochika," sahut Kobayakawa Takakage. "Saya dan Kanbei-dono telah memiliki rencana untuk mengatasinya."

"Begitu? Bisakah dijelaskan apa rencananya?" tanya Hidenaga.

"Baik. Begitu pesan telah tersampaikan pada pasukan yang telah merebut alih markas timur laut, kami memberinya tugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu. Begitu berhasil menariknya ke dalam markas timur laut, pasukan Mōri yang akan menyegelnya di dalam," jelas Takakage. "Itu akan membuat Chōsokabe kebingungan dan hasrat bertarung mereka akan menurun. Di saat itu, kami akan melancarkan serangan dadakan di markas barat laut, tempat dimana wanita itu sebelumnya berada. Di saat itu, kita bisa melaksanakan serangan secara besar-besaran."

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku mengandalkan kalian." Hidenaga manggut paham.

Takakage kemudian menghampiri putrinya, Shinhana bersama suaminya, Nagachika. "Aku telah mengirim pembawa pesan untuk melaporkannya pada pasukan Hashiba yang berada di posisi terdekat. Jadi sebaiknya kalian segera mempersiapkan diri di markas timur laut. Aku yakin mereka sudah berhasil mengambil alih tempatnya. Kalian sudah paham dengan rencananya, bukan?"

"Ya, percayakan pada kami, _chichi-ue_!" Hana memberikan senyuman meyakinkan pada sang ayah.

Nagachika membungkukkan badan. "Baik, Takakage-sama. Kami pastikan rencananya berjalan mulus."

Chie yang berdiri di samping Takakage, memberikan isyarat tangan dan menyinggungkan senyuman tipis pada Hana. " _Berjuanglah, Hana._ "

Hana mengangguk kencang. "Tentu saja. Kau juga, Chie!"

"Eeh!? Hana-chan juga mau pergi?" keluh Natsuko mencebik. Dia bisa kembali ke kapal dengan selamat setelah menyusul kakaknya.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi Chie juga bersamamu, bukan?" sahut Hana menghibur Natsuko sembari mengusap kepalanya. "Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi Suzu-san akan kembali, kok! Jadi bersabarlah, ya?"

Nagachika menepuk pelan bahu istrinya. "Ayo, Hana." Hana menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, sepasang sejoli tersebut kemudian bertolak keluar dari kapal.

"Takatora, sebaiknya kau juga berada di garis depan setelah pasukan Mōri berhasil melakukan tugasnya. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Bawahan Hidenaga itu mengedipkan kedua matanya begitu melihat ekspresi ramah khas majikannya. Hidenaga tampak sadar apa yang terus mengganggu pikiran Takatora sejak Suzu pergi.

"Ah, maaf menyela." Takakage memghampiri Hidenaga dan Takatora. "Jika Anda tidak keberatan, bagaimana jika saya usulkan Takatora-dono untuk melakukan serangan dadakan bersama pasukan Mōri ke markas barat laut?"

"Tentu, aku memberinya izin. Tapi apakah tidak masalah untukmu, Takatora?" Hidenaga lalu menatap bawahannya.

"Sayang sekali. Aku ingin menerima tugas itu, tapi aku sudah memiliki tugas yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Istriku, Suzu, saat ini sedang melacak keberadaan rombongan Yoshitsugu dan Hidehisa. Dia memberitahuku untuk mengikuti jejak yang sudah dia tinggalkan agar dapat menemukan mereka. Sejujurnya, aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan istriku," jelas Takatora dengan tenang. "Tapi jika saya boleh tahu, mengapa Anda ingin melibatkanku ke dalam serangan dadakan?"

"Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin membesarkan peluang kita untuk menjatuhkan mereka dalam jumlah. Karena menurut laporan ada beberapa perwira yang mengambil posisi bertahan di markas barat laut." Takakage terkekeh pelan. "Tak masalah jika Takatora-dono menolak. Kami akan berusaha sebisa kami untuk menjatuhkan mereka."

"Begitu. Lega mendengarnya." Takatora manggut, lalu menghadap pada Hidenaga, meminta persetujuan darinya. "Hidenaga-sama."

"Ya, kau boleh pergi. Berhati-hatilah," Hidenaga tersenyum ramah.

Takatora membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum pamit undur diri. Bergegas mengambil _saiken_ lalu memerintah pasukannya untuk mulai bergerak. Meski pancaran mimik mukanya tenang, akan tetapi langkah kakinya cepat seiring firasat buruk yang mempermainkan kepercayaannya semakin kacau.

Memori masa pahit kembali diputar di dalam ingatannya. Kegagalan yang tak dapat ia maafkan saat malam berapi itu.

Ingin sekali dirinya membuang bayangan itu dengan membentur keras kepalanya. Kepalan pada kedua tangan begitu kuat hingga kukunya menekan telapak tangannya meski telah mengenakan sarung tangan hitam. Genggaman pedang pada tangan kanannya siap untuk menebas musuh yang menghalangi. Bersikukuh menaklukkan keraguan yang mempermainkan pikirannya dengan cepat.

"Aku takkan gagal lagi. Akan kupastikan aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu, Suzu."

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

-XXX-

 **A/N :** Apakah saya bakal naruh bad end lagi di chapter depan? Nope, aku memang ada idenya tapi gak. Entah kenapa rasanya membosankan kalau dibikin dan... ah sudahlah. *plak*

Sejujurnya mulai patah semangat lanjutin fic. Ngingat harus nulis battle bikin 'ugh males' mulu. Pengen skip tapi sayang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini perlahan semangatnya muncul lagi. Yah harap aja chapter depan gak selama kayak sekarang.

Nulis chapter Shizugatake malah 5k tapi battle-nya gak gitu detil. Saya lebih mendingan tulisan saya yang di chapter2 awal dibandingkan yang sekarang.

Kalau saja udah ada Empires buat PC atau mainin Sanada Maru mungkin bisa semangat lagi... *sigh*(Saya gak tertarik dengan Sanada. DAN, gak bisa bikin character alasan utama gak beli game-nya. Makanya sampe sekarang belum dibeli, plus mahal walopun kaset bajakan(?) dan gak kuat buat laptopku karena ukurannya gede amat. Open world sih.)

Kendala keduanya, kuota. Jadi sambil cari kerja, saya kepikiran buat commision. Tapi masih cari informasi, plus masih gak yakin soal gambar saya yang masih butuh improve. Apalagi saya ngikutin males mulu dan motivasi langka bener apalagi buat lanjut fic.

Enough about me, malah dijadiin tempat curhat. *sweatdrop* As always please review! Follow atau dan Favorite sesuai keinginan.

またね！


	24. Finding Your Warmth

**A/N :** Duh, aku kangen main SW4-II di PC, walaupun udah berulang kali main sempat bosan tapi kangen mulu. Tapi aku mesti cari kerja buat... eh udahan curhatnya woy!

Shikoku Arc kali ini masih ada satu lagi chapter, atau mungkin dua, atau mungkin dicampur dengan aftermath. Atau mungkin tidak. Soalnya bakalan panjang dari battle yang sebelumnya, ugh. *plinplan* Oke, balas review!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Gak gak, 'kan udah dibilang gak naruh bad end. Emang ada idenya tapi kurang greget soalnya.

Takatora : Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu, tapi kalau kau menulis bagian yang kau sebut 'bad end', aku akan memenggalmu-

Blossom : Yee! Udah dibilang aku gak bakalan naruh bad end, mas bro! Cuma kebayang dikit kok!

Takatora : Terserah.

Scarlet : Oke, tentang PM yang dikirim agak bingung gimana mau nyusunnya jadi berbeda dari yang diperkirakan. So sorry. Makasih review-nya~

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Kobayakawa Shinhana, Nomi Nagachika and Kikkawa Chie belongs to Hayashinkage17. Cover belongs to the artist, NOT MINE. Bagi yang tau siapa artist-nya, mohon dikasih tau.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, SERING typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal alias amburadul. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game dan atau sejarahnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-xxx-**

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER** **20**

 **Finding Your Warmth**

 **-XoX-**

Semenjak pertempuran di mulai, Takatora tak melihat burung berterbangan di langit. Dan baru ia sadari matahari mulai terbenam. Sepanjang jalan Takatora masih mencari petunjuk yang telah Suzu tanamkan. Dia juga telah memerintahkan pasukannya untuk memerhatikan sekitar jika menemukan kejanggalan. Beruntung pasukan Chōsokabe tersisa sedikit di garis depan tak menghambatnya.

Begitu ia menemukan petunjuk pada salah satu pohon. Takatora bergegas menghampiri pohon tersebut lalu berlutut. Tepat dibawahnya terdapat beras warna yang telah Suzu tanam tepat dibawah pohon tersebut. Takatora mengambil empat biji _goshiki-mai_ yang telah disusun itu. Terdapat beras yang diurut dari warna biru dan kuning, lalu merah dan kuning.

"Barat..." gumam Takatora seraya kembali berdiri dan menyimpan beras tersebut. Tak terlintas di kepalanya untuk istirahat sejenak. Saat ini Takatora tak peduli. Yang ada di nalurinya hanyalah keselamatan Suzu, yang mungkin... bukan, tapi pasti, menunggu Takatora untuk datang padanya.

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu, markas timur laut baru saja telah diambil alih oleh Aki. Pemuda itu rehat sejenak walaupun ia tahu bukan waktunya untuk berdiam diri. Seisi kepalanya tak henti mengulang ucapan Motochika saat ia bernegosiasi.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Kimura-san." Seorang pria paruh baya dengan tubuh tegap menghampiri Aki. Pedang _zanbat_ _ō_ di tangannya diistirahatkan di sekitar bahunya. Nada suaranya terdengar akrab tapi juga sedikit sarkas.

"Shima Sakon, apakah kau datang kesini untuk memberikan laporan dari atasan?"

"Lebih tepatnya tugas," jawaban Sakon membuat Aki menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Anda mungkin sudah menyadarinya kalau pertahanan markas garis depan ini tidak terlalu ketat. Namun kurasa Anda tidak tahu apa alasannya."

Tatapan Aki terlihat jengkel mendengar cara bicaranya, Sakon menyadarinya, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sebenarnya dari sekian banyak pasukan Chōsokabe tengah mengambil posisi di barat laut, untuk mengawali selir dari Chōsokabe Motochika yang ikut berpatisipasi dalam perang ini."

"Selir...?" Sepintas sosok wanita berambut afro merah jambu muncul di dalam kepala Aki. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan frustasi.

"Perintahnya adalah mengumpani wanita itu menuju markas ini. Bagaimana, Kimura-san? Tak lama lagi malam akan datang, di saat itu peluang untuk mengumpaninya akan lebih mudah. Apakah Anda ingin saya melakukannya atau..."

"Tidak. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya," tegas Aki sembari mengambil pedangnya.

Sakon terkekeh pelan. "Sudah kuduga Anda akan berkata begitu. Kurasa Anda memang memiliki hubungan tertentu dengan mereka. Tapi saya takkan bertanya apa itu."

Aki tak menjawab apapun, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan memerintah pasukannya untuk bergerak.

Seorang prajurit berlari menghadap mereka, kemudian berlutut. "Tuanku! Ada pasukan Chōsokabe yang hendak bergerak menuju kearah sini."

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan markas ini akan diambil alih oleh mereka."

"Tak masalah, serahkan padaku. Anda sebaiknya bersiaga untuk melakukan rencananya. Begitu Anda berhasil menariknya, markas ini telah dalam keadaan aman."

Aki mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu."

 **-XXX-**

 _"Gelap. Sesak. Sakit."_

Itulah hal pertama yang Suzu rasakan ketika membuka mata. Dirinya terbaring diatas tikar kecil. Sembari mengumpulkan nyawa, Suzu mengusap pelupuk matanya hingga penglihatannya jernih.

Rasa sesak yang menggerogoti tubuhnya belum hilang. Suzu berusaha untuk duduk namun rasa kaku dan nyeri di sebelah bahunya menghentikannya untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih jauh. Digerakkan sedikit saja membuat Suzu ingin menjerit, tapi beruntung ia dapat menahan.

"Benar juga... Ramuan obat yang nee-sama berikan padaku. Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih baik..." gumam Suzu setelah menarik napas panjang.

Dengan lemah tangannya mencari obat yang ia simpan di dalam lengan pakaian. Kedua matanya berkedip, Suzu tidak menemukan apapun. Kedua matanya mulai sayu begitu mengingat keadaannya sekarang.

"...Aku benar-benar sudah ditangkap, ya," gumam Suzu lagi.

Tak hanya obat pemberian Sango yang hilang. Perlengkapan senjata kecilnya juga tak ada. Sudah jelas pasukan Chōsokabe yang menangkap Suzu yang menyitanya.

Suzu menghela napas panjang. "Apakah nee-sama sudah tahu kalau aku akan melemah seperti ini? Berarti dia juga sudah tahu kalau aku..."

Pikiran Suzu teralihkan begitu kedua matanya mengedar di sekitarnya. Tempat asing, di dalam kapal _atakebune_ tak memiliki ruangan seperti ini. Di dalamnya tak terdapat apapun, lantainya bukan dari kayu tetapi hanya tanah. Hanya diberi penerangan api kecil yang dinyalakan di dinding. Tak terdapat jendela satupun sehingga tak terlihat cahaya matahari yang menyusup di dalam ruangan yang Suzu huni. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya terlelap, Suzu sama sekali tidak tahu.

Merasa dirinya disekap di dalam kurungan bawah tanah, seisi pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu. Dimana ia terkurung sendirian. Tapi beruntung tak ada api yang berkobar di sekitarnya seperti pada waktu itu. Walau begitu, rasanya tidak berbeda jauh. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dalam kesendirian.

"Dingin..." Suzu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tikar yang berdebu. Menyusupkan kedua lengan di sekitar tubuhnya. Matanya kembali dipejamkan, setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Takatora-sama..."

Sembari berharap ada seseorang yang datang menemukan dirinya, hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang hanyalah dengan menggenggam lonceng kecil dan tua yang ia kalungkan bila suaminya tak bersamanya.

"Loncengku...?" Degup jantungnya terasa sakit tatkala menyentuh lehernya yang tak dikalungi lonceng kecilnya. Ia baru menyadari sejak tadi tak terdengar suara dentingan.

Benda itu satu-satunya pemberian mendiang orang tuanya. Tidak mungkin Suzu bisa membiarkan benda itu menghilang begitu saja. Sango telah menemukan pecahan lonceng itu untuknya. Takatora bahkan telah memperbaiki lonceng itu. Suzu pun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menghilangkannya lagi. Selama ia hidup, lonceng itu tak hanya sekedar barang berharga peninggalan orang tuanya, namun benda itu bagaikan separuh nyawanya.

Bahkan disaat Takatora tidak bersamanya, dirinya merasa semakin kehilangan arah jalan kehidupan.

Tetes demi tetes bulir bening mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Suzu. Dia langsung bangkit dan memukul kurungan kayu itu dengan beruntun. "Kumohon...! Keluarkan aku, siapa saja...!"

Namun sayang, sekeras apapun ia berteriak dan memukul kurungan itu, tak ada orang yang datang padanya. Pasukan yang menyekapnya kemungkinan sudah berada di luar. Suzu tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan satu orang pun.

Tangannya berhenti memukul kayu itu begitu melihat kulit tangannya lebam hingga terasa sakit. Bahunya kembali berdenyut nyeri, Suzu pun menyerah. Sepasang maniknya kembali sayu, kakinya juga tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Aku menghilangkannya lagi..." lirih Suzu dengan suara bergetar.

Kendati misalkan dia bisa melarikan diri, tapi Suzu tak akan bisa diam membiarkan lonceng itu menghilang. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada kakaknya yang telah menemukan loncengnya bahkan pada Takatora yang telah menyatukan tiap pecahannya.

Suzu mulai takut, hanya membayangkan betapa kecewanya mereka yang telah susah payah melakukan semua itu demi dirinya.

" _Ara_ , ternyata kamu sudah siuman?"

Dia ingat suara itu, seorang wanita. Suzu mengangkat kepalanya, bertatapan dengan wanita yang sama saat dirinya dikepung oleh pasukan Chōsokabe. Wanita itu berdiri di hadapan kurungan kayu dimana Suzu disekap, ia melipat kedua lengan di bawah dadanya.

"Aku mendengar suaramu jadi aku datang untuk melihat." Sengiran tipis terukir pada wajah menawan wanita tersebut. "Kenapa gadis sepertimu ikut berperang? Apalagi kondisimu saat itu tidak memungkinkan."

Suzu menunduk, menjauhi kontak mata dengan wanita itu. Ia merapatkan bibirnya, tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yah, memang bukan urusanku," Wanita itu menaikkan bahu. "Oh, ya, namaku Koshōshō. Senang bertemu denganmu gadis pemilik 'bel'," lanjut wanita yang menyebut dirinya Koshōshō seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _jinbaori_ putih-pink yang ia kenakan.

Indera pendengaran Suzu langsung menangkap suara dentingan kecil. Kedua netra merahnya membulat sempurna begitu melihat lonceng tersebut berada di tangan Koshōshō.

"...Itu milikku!" Suzu langsung bangkit dan berusaha meraihnya dari dalam kurungan. Tapi tangannya tak dapat menggapainya dari tangan Koshōshō.

"Maaf, ya," Koshōshō menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Suzu. "Aku belum sempat bilang kalau aku adalah wanita pembawa nasib buruk. Artinya, kau yang disekap di dalam sini adalah korbanku. Aku tidak begitu hobi memeras orang yang baru saja kutemui, tapi untuk sementara aku akan menjaga lonceng kecil ini untukmu. Ya?"

Koshōshō memiringkan kepalanya, ia tak dapat melihat raut wajah gadis itu karena anak rambut yang panjang hampir menghalangi kedua matanya. Koshōshō tertawa pelan begitu terpintas di pikirannya bahwa gadis itu putus asa.

"Oh, tak apa. Jangan khawatir." Koshōshō meraih wajah Suzu, dengan pelan ujung telunjuk Koshōshō bergerak turun ke dagu Suzu, kepalanya diangkat sedikit agar dapat melihat wajahnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjaganya, bukan? Lagipula kita sedang berada di medan perang. Tak ada alasan untuk berbelaskasih pada musuh."

Koshōshō meluruskan pandangannya ke manik merah Suzu yang tampak hampa, sementara gadis itu mengunci pandangannya ke tangan Koshōshō yang menggenggam lonceng kecilnya.

"Koshōshō-sama! Anda sebaiknya jangan berada disini terlalu lama." Seorang prajurit bergegas berlutut di hadapan wanita itu.

"...Oh, kalian benar-benar merepotkan. Kalian membutuhkanku, hm?" ucap Koshōshō pada prajurit tersebut dengan nada menggoda. "Nah, kalau begitu mengobrolnya kita lanjutkan nanti saja, nona kecil." Koshōshō membalikkan badan, bertolak meninggalkan Suzu.

 _"Tidak. Tidak...! Tidak!"_

Suzu belum bisa membiarkan wanita itu pergi sampai ia berhasil merebutnya kembali. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sedangkan dirinya berada dalam kurungan sempit ini?

...

Tidak. Hanya satu cara agar ia bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

Suzu membuka mulut, menjulurkan lidah, kemudian menekan giginya pada lidah. "Ukh...!" Gigitannya yang semakin kuat pada lidahnya sehingga darah mulai mengalir dari mulut Suzu.

Suzu tahu betul yang dilakukanya saat ini sangat gila. Tapi jika itu menyangkut sesuatu yang amat berharga baginya. Suzu akan melakukan apapun demi merebut tiap kepingan hartanya. Ia takkan membiarkan siapapun merebutnya.

Koshōshō yang mendengar jeritan kecil spontan menoleh. Matanya terbelalak melihat tetesan darah mengalir di mulut Suzu."H-Hei! Apa kamu sudah tidak waras!? Hentikan!" bentak Koshōshō.

"Itu... sangat berharga... bagiku!" desahnya dengan suara parau. Ia juga kesulitan berbicara saat harus menggunakan lidah.

Masih belum, Suzu menggigit lidahnya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. Suara jeritan Suzu kembali pecah memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. Darah segar semakin mengalir dari mulutnya hingga membasahi tanah.

Koshōshō bergegas menyuruh prajurit yang tengah mengawalnya untuk membuka kurungan. Koshōshō menahan kedua bahunya dan berusaha keras menghentikan Suzu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan-"

Tak sempat selesai bicara, Suzu langsung menghadang kearahnya. Koshōshō merintih kesakitan begitu punggungnya membentur tanah. "Lon... cengku...!" pekik Suzu lagi mencoba merebutnya dari tangan Koshōshō. Meski kedua tangannya bergemetar dan lemah, kedua manik Koshōshō terkunci memandang sorotan mata Suzu yang berubah tajam. Seakan terdapat api yang menyala di manik merahnya. Seolah-olah sosoknya yang bagai kelinci putih telah berubah wujud menjadi binatang buas.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Koshōshō-sama!?" Seorang prajurit segera masuk ke dalam kemudian menarik rambut Suzu dengan kasar, menghempasnya ke dinding. Koshōshō sempat mengira dia akan kembali bangkit, tapi tampaknya telah kehabisan tenaga.

Koshōshō yang dibuat kaget belum bisa berkata apapun, masih terpaku dan berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang dia maupun gadis itu lakukan. Jika gadis itu memegang pedang, dirinya pasti sudah mati ditikam.

"Koshōshō-sama! Nona baik-baik saja!?"

"...Y-Ya. Aku tak apa." Koshōshō mengusap pelan rambut merah jambunya sambil menghela napas. Setelah keluar dari kurungan, sekilas wanita itu menoleh ke belakang melihat Suzu yang masih terbaring tak berdaya, masih belum bergeming. Rambut peraknya hampir menghalangi wajah Suzu sehingga wanita itu tak dapat melihat bagaimana mimik mukanya saat ini. Meski begitu beruntung dia masih bernapas.

Beruntung...?

Mengapa dikatakan 'beruntung' padahal gadis itu adalah salah satu lawannya?

Koshōshō menggeleng, menghiraukan dan membuang pertanyaan itu dari dalam pikiran.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia melempar lonceng itu masuk ke dalam kurungan. Suara dentingannya membuat Suzu membuka matanya kembali. Dengan lemah, tangannya berusaha menggapai bel tersebut. Setelah berhasil menggenggamnya dengan sisa tenaganya, senyuman kecil terukir pada parasnya. Suzu memejamkan mata dan kembali terlelap. Terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah telah memudarkan kesadarannya. Koshōshō terdiam sejenak memerhatikan gadis itu.

"Setahuku lonceng kecil itu dianggap sebagai pembawa keberuntungan. Hm, kebalikan dariku rupanya," dengus Koshōshō seraya berjalan keluar dari kurungan. "Selain itu, tampaknya benda itu seolah setara dengan nyawamu sendiri..."

 **-XXX-**

Aki mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam. Meski sasarannya kali ini bukan untuk mengambil alih markas barat laut, melainkan untuk mengumpani Koshōshō yang berada disana.

"Mungkin malam ini beberapa dari mereka sedang beristirahat. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencananya..."

Aki memerintah pasukannya untuk bergerak perlahan menghampiri markas barat laut. Namun begitu melihat gerbang terbuka, Aki segera menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti, menanti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sampai sengaja membuka gerbang.

Di luar dugaan, seorang wanita berambut afro merah jambu serta beberapa pasukan yang mengawalinya berjalan keluar dari markas. Mereka tampak hendak pergi kearah istana Ichinomiya.

Mendapat kesempatan yang memudahkannya, Aki segera meminta sebagian dari pasukannya untuk bersembunyi lalu ia mengejar wanita itu.

Koshōshō mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Aki yang tengah bergerak kearah mereka. Menaikkan alis heran begitu melihat jumlah mereka yang sedikit. Para pengawalnya mulai bersiaga melindungi Koshōshō.

"Koshōshō-sama, apakah sebaiknya kita langsung menyerang mereka?"

"Tidak sekarang. Kurasa dia tidak datang untuk membunuhku." Koshōshō membaca raut wajah Aki yang tampak berbeda dari sebelum ia datang untuk bernegosiasi. Pasukannya pun tak memegang pedang, membiarkannya di dalam sarung. Sedikit mencurigakan, memang. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mendengar apa yang dia inginkan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Aki tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" Koshōshō melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah mendengar kebenarannya dari Motochika. Maaf telah menuduhmu,"

Koshōshō tertawa pelan. "Kau sempat datang kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

Aki terdiam, namun mimik wajahnya masih belum berubah.

"Terserah jika kau mempercayai kebenaran itu. Tapi itu tak mengubah kenyataan kalau aku adalah wanita pembawa nasib buruk. Kau cukup bodoh datang kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Saat ini kita berada di medan tempur." Koshōshō langsung memberikan aba-aba untuk mulai menyerang Aki. "Jatuhkan mereka untukku."

"Tentu saja aku sadar!" Aki memerintah pasukannya untuk mundur.

Koshōshō terkekeh, mengerjar Aki serta pasukannya. "Lalu mengapa kau melarikan diri?"

Setelah jauh berlari, Aki berhenti. "Kau terlalu meremehkan pria." Tanpa disangka, sebagian dari pasukan Aki yang bersembunyi mulai muncul dari belakang pasukan Koshōshō. "Sekarang siapa yang bodoh?"

Sedikit lagi, mereka terus menarik Koshōshō menuju markas timur laut. Dengan panik mereka berusaha untuk membuka jalan, tapi gagal dikarenakan pasukan Aki yang terus mendorong mereka ke dalam.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Aki-san!" Kini pasukan Nagachika dan Shinhana muncul. Mengunci markas dan mengepung Koshōshō dari segala arah. Pasukan yang mengawal Koshōshō semakin panik.

"Kami akan mengatasinya, serahkan pada kami!" ucap Shinhana.

"Nagachika, Shinhana-dono?" gumam Aki.

"Semuanya, serang!" seru Nagachika.

Pasukan Mōri tersebut mulai menjatuhkan prajurit yang mengawali Koshōshō dengan mudah. Tanpa seorang pun pasukan Mōri yang mati, rencana mereka berhasil berjalan dengan mulus, Nagachika memerintah pasukannya untuk menyekap Koshōshō.

"Kau terlihat kecewa, Aki-san." Nagachika menghampiri Aki yang tak berbuat banyak setelah pasukan Nagachika datang.

Aki menaikkan alis. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Nagachika terkekeh. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Bukan hanya dengan wanita itu, tapi sejak kau bernegosiasi dengan Chōsokabe. Kau terlihat berbeda..."

Aki mendengus pelan. "Kau tajam juga."

Shinhana menghampiri dua pemuda itu. "Aku sudah menyekap selir Chōsokabe Motochika itu. Tapi apakah benar dia orangnya?" tanya Shinhana sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nagachika menaikkan alis.

"Dia memang selirnya, kok. Namanya adalah Koshōshō," ujar Aki.

Hana manggut paham. "Hm... tapi bukankah dia terlihat aneh? Itu, lho. Rambutnya berantakan sampai menggunung diatas kepalanya."

Nagachika dan Aki hanya terdiam heran. Memang mencolok, sangat. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu memerhatikannya saking terlalu memfokuskan pikiran mereka pada pertempuran.

"Uhh, hal yang seperti itu... dia terpengaruh budaya _Nanban_ , kurasa?" Nagachika menoleh kearah Aki.

"Mana kutahu," ujar Aki dengan nada datar.

 **-XXX-**

Takatora telah berjalan cukup jauh kearah barat. Jauh di depannya ia sudah bisa melihat sebuah markas yang tertutup dan tak terdapat pasukan Chōsokabe yang berjaga. Tak hanya itu, Takatora melihat sebuah jembatan yang telah hancur. Ia bisa mencium bau mesiu dari sana.

"Tōdō-sama! Disini masih ada petunjuknya!" seru salah satu prajuritnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Takatora menghampirinya kemudian berlutut, membaca kode yang ditinggalkan oleh istrinya.

"Maaf, Tuanku, entah mengapa kali ini urutannya sedikit berantakan. Saya tak dapat membacanya," jelas prajuritnya.

Takatora mengurut dagu. Meski sedikit berantakan setiap dua biji beras berwarna ditanam berdekatan hingga terdapat satu huruf. " _Te, ke, su,_ dan _ta_."

Kedua kelopak mata Takatora melebar begitu memerhatikan kembali beras berwarna tersebut. Napasnya terasa sesak begitu membaca kode itu. "' _Tasukete'_...!"

"'Tolong aku'...?" tanya prajurit itu mengulang ucapan Takatora. "Tuan membacanya dari biji yang belakang?"

Takatora langsung bangkit tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun pada prajuritnya. Lalu matanya mengarah ke markas di tak jauh di hadapannya. "Buka gerbang markas itu! Sekarang!" sergah Takatora.

"B-Baik!" Beberapa prajuritnya langsung menuruti perintah Takatora. Berlari ke depan gerbang kemudian bekerja sama mengangkat tonggak kayu yang memalang pintu gerbang markas tersebut.

Manik birunya langsung menangkap seorang pria berkerah tinggi yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Juga terdapat sedikit prajurit yang masih hidup di dalam markas tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang kemari, Takatora," ucap pria itu setelah gerbang terbuka lebar.

"Yoshitsugu?" Matanya mengedar di dalam markas tersebut. Hanya ada pasukan Yoshitsugu dan Hidehisa di dalam. "Dimana Suzu? Apakah dia bersamamu?"

Yoshitsugu menggeleng. "Memang seharusnya dia bersamaku, tapi kenyataannya dia tidak datang menemuiku. Tapi sayangnya, kurasa saat ini dia tertangkap oleh pasukan Chōsokabe."

Kedua matanya seketika terbeliak. "...Apa yang kau-"

"Sebelum kau kemari, kau melihat jembatan penghubung di dekat sini, bukan? Dialah yang menghancurkan jembatan itu untuk membantuku agar pasukan bala bantuan Chōsokabe tidak datang menyerang kami. Aku sempat berpikir dia akan menunggu disini bersamaku sampai kau datang, karena ia tahu mustahil untuk kembali ke kapal dengan selamat."

Manik kelabu Yoshitsugu melirik ke tangan Takatora yang dikepalkan. "Sial...!"

Yoshitsugu menepuk pelan bahu Takatora. "Daripada mengumpat dirimu sendiri, sebaiknya kau pergi mencarinya di markas barat laut. Aku yakin dia berada di sana."

Begitu Yoshitsugu memberitahunya dimana Suzu berada, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Takatora langsung bertolak dari markas. Derap langkah larinya yang cepat meninggalkan pasukannya yang kebingungan dan berusaha mengikutinya.

Yoshitsugu menghela napas. "Segalanya telah ditentukan oleh arus itu sendiri. Terlambat atau tidak, aku yakin kelincimu tak ingin kau berpikiran seperti itu, Takatora," gumam Yoshitsugu.

Tak lama kemudian, gerbang lain di markas itu terbuka. Kali ini pasukan Mitsunari serta dua rekan dekatnya, Kiyomasa dan Masanori yang datang.

"Yoshitsugu! Kau masih hidup!?" seru Mitsunari berlari kearahnya.

Yoshitsugu mendengus pelan. "Itu pertanyaan yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan, Mitsunari."

Kiyomasa mengerjapkan matanya bingung memerhatikan gerbang arah berlawanan telah terbuka lebar. "Padahal gerbang sebelah sana sudah terbuka, tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kiyomasa.

"Kami terkunci di sini sehingga kami tak dapat keluar. Mustahil untuk membukanya dari dalam," jawab Yoshitsugu.

"Lalu siapa yang membukanya?" tanya Masanori menggaruk kepala kebingungan.

"Takatora."

Mitsunari tampak kesal begitu Yoshitsugu menyebut nama pria itu. "Lalu dimana dia? Dia tak bersamamu?" tanya Mitsunari menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Dia tak punya urusan disini. Jadi dia langsung pergi."

Ketiga anak didik Hideyoshi itu hanya memasang wajah bingung mendengar jawaban Yoshitsugu.

Mitsunari menghela napas. "...Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini. Selanjutnya kita harus membuka jalan untuk kapal pasukan Hidetsugu-sama yang akan berlabuh di arah selatan. Beliau akan diperkirakan berlabuh besok."

 **-XXX-**

Nomi Munekatsu dan Shishigo Mototaka yang merupakan perwira militer dibawah naungan Mōri tengah memantau situasi markas barat laut. Para pasukan tampak resah begitu menyadari selir Motochika menghilang begitu saja. Mereka telah memastikan Koshōshō pergi ke istana Ichinomiya. Namun kenyataannya Koshōshō tak ada disana.

"Bagus, sekarang saatnya untuk melancarkan serangan," ucap Munekatsu.

"Baik!"

Mereka pun turun dari bukit secara bersamaan, seketika mengagetkan pasukan Chōsokabe yang berada di dalam markas.

"Ada serangan dadakan!" sorak salah satu prajurit Chōsokabe.

"Jangan panik! Tetaplah berada di posisi dan kalahkan mereka!"

Namun beberapa dari mereka masih ragu untuk maju begitu melihat jumlah mereka tak sebanding. Dengan mudah, mereka berhasil mengambil alih markas barat laut.

Setelah berhasil membersihkan markas dari rombongan pasukan Chōsokabe. Munekatsu dan Mototaka memeriksa sekitar untuk memastikan tak ada musuh yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Munekatsu-sama! Disini ada seorang perempuan yang disekap!" seru salah satu prajurit yang bertugas memeriksa bawah tanah.

Munekatsu bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah tersebut. Kedua matanya berkedip tak percaya melihat seorang gadis tak sadarkan diri di dalam kurungan. Terdapat sedikit darah yang mengering di tepi bibirnya. Rambut peraknya terurai sedikit kusut menghalangi wajahnya. Tangan kanannya tampak menggenggam sesuatu.

Munekatsu segera menghancurkan kunci dengan pedangnya. Begitu kurungannya berhasil terbuka, Munekatsu berlutut di hadapannya. Lalu menyusupkan telunjuknya di depan hidung gadis itu untuk memastikan kondisinya.

"Dia masih bernapas. Kita harus segera membawanya ke kapal."

"Taka... tora-sama..." Munekatsu melirik kearah kearah gadis itu tatkala mendengar desah napasnya. Kedua matanya separuh terbuka, dia tampak masih kesulitan untuk mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Maaf, nona, sebaiknya jangan bergerak dulu. Kau harus segera dirawat."

"Takatora-sama... dimana?"

Suaranya yang sedikit serak kurang bisa menangkap pendengaran Munekatsu. "...Takatora, katamu?"

"Ah, kalau tidak salah Takatora adalah bawahan Hidenaga-dono. Aku dengar saat ini dia juga sedang mencari istrinya yang melacak keberadaan rombongan pasukan yang datang mendahului kita ke Shikoku sebagai umpan," jelas Mototaka.

"Lalu, artinya gadis ini adalah mata-mata yang dikirim? Dan dia adalah istrinya?" tanya Munekatsu lagi.

"Takatora... -sama..." desah Suzu lagi berusaha untuk bergerak. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan berat. Terdapat beberapa luka memar di lengan dan kakinya membuatnya kesulitan untuk bangkit.

"Bertahanlah, Nona. Kami akan segera membawamu ke tempat yang aman. Permisi." Munekatsu mencoba untuk mengangkat Suzu, menahan punggung dan kakinya dengan kedua tangan.

Suzu kembali memejamkan mata, tangannya masih menggenggam lonceng dengan sisa tenaganya di depan dada.

"...Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat masa lalu," gumam Munekatsu sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan gelap tersebut.

"Apakah itu mengenai Shinhana-sama?" tanya Mototaka.

Munekatsu terkekeh pelan. "Ya... Beliau sekarat karena luka parah saat pertama kali menginjak tanah medan tempur bersama putraku. Melihat nona ini membuat dadaku sedikit sesak..."

Dari kejauhan Munekatsu melihat rombongan pasukan Hashiba yang tengah bergerak kearahnya. Memang mereka tak meminta bala bantuan, tapi dia yakin bahwa pemimpin pasukan tersebut adalah Takatora. Dia pasti sudah menyadarinya bahwa istrinya ditangkap.

Takatora berhenti berlari di depan Munekatsu begitu kedua manik birunya menangkap sosok gadis yang tak sadarkan diri terlelap di pangkuan Munekatsu. "...Suzu!?"

"Anda Takatora-dono? Kami menemukan istrimu disekap di dalam penjara bawah tanah markas ini," jelas Munekatsu sembari membantu Takatora untuk menggendongnya. "Maaf kami tak dapat berbuat apapun."

Takatora belum menjawab, matanya masih terkunci memandang Suzu yang masih belum membuka matanya. Kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Melihat istrinya dalam keadaan lemah sudah cukup membuat putus asa, hatinya seakan pecah menjadi ribuan keping. Dirinya yang tak dapat menyelamatkan istrinya yang dalam keadaan bahaya membuat Takatora ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri. Tak cukup hanya dengan mengumpat kebodohannya di dalam kepala. "...Tidak, aku harus berterima kasih. Kalau begitu aku harus segera kembali ke kapal."

"Baik."

Takatora pun langsung pergi, tatapannya berubah sendu tatkala memerhatikan wajah tidur sang istri di pangkuannya. Matanya sedikit membengkak, dia pasti menangis saat sendirian di dalam sana. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam lonceng kecil. Takatora tahu, dia menggenggamnya karena percaya dan tak henti mengharapkan dirinya datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"...Takatora-sama."

Mendengar bisikan kecil itu, seketika Takatora berhenti berjalan. Matanya masih terkunci memandang Suzu yang kini telah siuman.

Kedua matanya terlihat sipit hingga sedikit sulit untuk membuka lebar matanya yang masih lelah. Meskipun begitu, dia sangat menawan saat membuka matanya. Terlebih saat ia menyinggungkan senyuman kecil penuh syukur pada paras manisnya. Wajah itu selalu berhasil membuat hati Takatora hangat dan lapang.

Akan tetapi kenyataan bahwa Suzu ketakutan dan menangis saat dia terkurung sendirian. Dia pasti merasakan trauma yang mirip dengan saat dia terperangkap dalam kebakaran istana beberapa tahun lalu. Hanya memikirkan pengandaian jika ia dapat menyelamatkannya tepat waktu membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal.

Takatora tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah berjuang keras, Suzu. Sekarang istirahatlah..."

Dia tampak begitu lega setelah mendengar suaranya. Terlebih mendengar pujian akan niat dan kerja keras Suzu yang ia lakukan demi membuat Takatora bangga padanya.

Suzu kembali memejamkan mata, meremas pelan dan membenamkan wajah ke _jinbaori_ biru Takatora. Merasakan kehangatan suaminya seolah ia telah kembali ke tempat asalnya. Akhirnya dia tertidur dengan tenang di pangkuan Takatora. Pemuda itu tahu reaksinya tersebut menandakan keinginan untuk menyalurkan perasaan bahagia yang bermekaran di hati Suzu.

Awalnya Takatora mengira dia akan menangis. Tapi ketakutannya sejak ia terperangkap seorang diri telah sirna begitu saja. Meski begitu, Takatora masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Senyuman yang terukir pada wajah maskulinnya menghilang, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan putus asa yang sulit ditaklukkan. Kemudian dia membawanya lebih dekat, mendaratkan kecupan singkat di atas kepala Suzu.

"Dan, maaf. Aku terlambat..."

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Phew, rumit tapi untung jalannya udah ada di dalam kepala jadi lega bisa selesain chapter kali ini. Nulisnya agak buru2 jadi maaf kalau ada yang mengecewakan dan diksinya kurang.

Masih ada satu lagi lanjutan pertempurannya, harap aja bisa lebih cepat update. Yah tergantung kalau nanti saya udah dapet kerja jadi waktu bebas jadi berkurang orz.

Seingatku di wiki, Hideyoshi gak memimpin perang di Shikoku, gak kayak di game jadi yah aku ikutin yang sejarah tapi plotnya dari game lol.

Oke! Mind to review?


	25. Old Mirror

**A/N :** Saya pengen cepat selesain Shikoku jadi kali ini agak panjang. Tapi gak sampai ke aftermath sayangnya.

Oke, balas review!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Bentar, Natsuko. Aku liat ada kata 'menggigit lidahmu sampai putus'. Aku gak ingat aku ketik kayak gitu.

Scarlet : Kalau memang iya sampai putus lidahnya Suzu, itu bisa jadi bad end... tersuram lol. Berbeda jauh dari bad end yang gak niat aku bikin. *sweatdrop*

Blossom : Suzu akan jawab pertanyaan Natsuko nanti di chapter ini. Jadi happy reading. *slap* Makasih review-nya.

 **Hayahinkage17**

Scarlet : Tak apa kok. Senang Kage-senpai bisa balik mereview~

Takatora : ...Entah mengapa aku merasa dihina melihat kau menangis. *sweatdrop*

Scarlet : Lu sensitif amat sih mas bro. Jangan berprasangka buruk. Gak sopan.

Takatora : Aku tidak sudi dinasehati olehmu, tapi, ya, aku mengaku berlebihan mengganggap itu hinaan. Aku minta maaf.

Blossom : Bilang maaf tapi mukamu sedatar tembok as always. Yak! Kami juga menunggu fic TFG! Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya! Penasaran tingkat dewa! *mata cling2*

Scarlet : Nah, som. Harusnya kamu sabar nunggu. Oke, makasih review-nya.

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Kobayakawa Shinhana, Nomi Nagachika and Kikkawa Chie belongs to Hayashinkage17. Cover belongs to the artist, NOT MINE. Bagi yang tau siapa artist-nya, mohon dikasih tau.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, SERING typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal alias amburadul. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game dan atau sejarahnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-xxx-**

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER** **21**

 **Old Mirror**

 **-XoX-**

Suasana di dekat pesisiran tampak tenang, namun penjagaan di sekitar kapal tetap ketat. Peperangan akan dilanjutkan esok hari setelah pasukan bala bantuan datang. Takatora sempat berpikiran Hideyoshi terlalu mendesaki musuh dengan perbandingan jumlah pasukan yang sangat besar. Bahkan dengan momentum yang telah berpihak pada mereka tampak masih belum cukup bagi Hideyoshi untuk memojokkan mereka. Entah sampai kapan pemimpin Hashiba itu mempertahankan caranya memersatukan negeri ini. Ia tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan hati para rakyat. Takatora berani bertaruh bila masa depan Hashiba akan hancur dan memicu perang yang lebih besar.

Takatora menghela napas, tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu. Ia tak mau pemikiran yang sulit dituntaskan itu membebani pikirannya. Untuk sekarang, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mengabulkan permintaan mendiang majikannya untuk tunduk setia pada Hidenaga. Selain itu, keinginan untuk tetap bertahan hidup demi dirinya sendiri telah tertanam sejak Suzu membuka matanya dari keputusasaan. Tentu saja, sebagian nyawanya juga demi sang istri, yang saat ini masih terlelap di pangkuannya.

Jika diingat kembali, kejadian mirip terulang hari ini seperti saat di Nagashino. Menggendong Suzu yang tengah jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi, dirinya yang sudah berjuang keras untuk melewati cobaan berat demi kelangsungan hidup. Tentu saja, mereka yakin semua cobaan hidup itu takkan berakhir melanda selama mereka masih bernapas.

Sepanjang perjalanan Takatora menuju kapal, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut. Cakrawala malam yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang memancarkan sinar keperakannya terpantul pada laut yang terlihat berkilauan. Cahaya keperakan bulan tersebut begitu terang seolah tak membiarkan bintang-bintang ikut bersinar. "Aku yakin kau akan mengatakan kalau lautnya seperti pantulan cermin langit malam." Takatora tahu Suzu tak mendengarnya, tapi ia tetap merasa nyaman meski tak ada jawaban.

"Awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengan keindahan alam. Namun tidak lagi sejak kau menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku."

Separuh dari benak Takatora ingin Suzu terbangun dari tidurnya untuk mendengarkan naluri hatinya. Tetapi dia juga ingin Suzu tetap tertidur sampai dia benar-benar sembuh. Tapi saat ini tak masalah jika Suzu tak mendengarnya. Atau mungkin Suzu bisa mendengar suaranya lewat mimpi yang mungkin ia alami sekarang.

Takatora berhenti berjalan, mengarahkan pandangannya ke laut. Hembusan semilir angin berirama tenang menerpa wajahnya, mengibarkan _tenugui_ biru panjang yang melilit di lehernya. Beberapa helai rambut mereka ikut menari mengikuti arah angin. Arus gelombang laut perlahan surut lalu kembali naik hingga membasahi sepatunya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku ingin kau tetap hidup demi diriku. Aku ingin kau memperlihatkan padaku lebih banyak keindahan melebihi laut ini." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa aku tak perlu meminta. Aku tahu kau mau melakukannya dari awal karena itu adalah keinginanmu sendiri."

Sorot manik biru lautnya melembut memerhatikan wajah Suzu yang menyiratkan ketenangan batin, walau ia masih tampak pucat dan luka memarnya belum dirawat sepenuhnya.

"Tentu saja, kita akan mengajak Senmaru." Takatora kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kapal, seraya menyinggahkan pandangannya pada wajah tidur Suzu.

Setibanya di kapal, Takatora hendak bergegas untuk merawat istrinya. Namun seseorang yang tak ia harapkan kemunculannya langsung menyambutnya.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menyeringai jahil. "Wah? Suzu-chan sudah tertidur, ya?"

Takatora mengernyitkan alis melihat ekspresi sengaja dari adik dari Aki tersebut. "Jangan ganggu dia. Dia butuh istirahat," ucap Takatora dingin dan langsung pergi.

"Waah!" Natsuko mendadak berteriak kaget.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan berteriak!" sergah Takatora menolehinya.

"Suzu-chan terluka! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku!?" Jelas sekali Natsuko mengabaikan ucapan Takatora barusan, dia bahkan terus berjalan mengekor di belakangnya

"Aku tak punya waktu menjelaskannya padamu. Pergilah."

"Tidak mau! Aku ini 'kan temannya Suzu-chan! Aku akan merawat lukanya! Kau tak berhak mengusirku!"

Takatora berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke belakang, sorot mata dinginnya mulai membuat Natsuko menciut ketakutan. "W-Walaupun kau menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak takut kok!"

Takatora mendecak samar. "Memang tak ada obat penyembuh untuk orang bodoh..."

"Hei! Aku dengar itu!" bentak Natsuko kesal sambil menarik _tenugui_ Takatora.

"Natsuko, sudah kubilang kau sebaiknya istirahat. Tapi kau tidak mau menurutiku, malah berkeliaran." Kini sang kakak, Aki, muncul menghampiri adiknya. Lalu ia memindahkan pandangannya ke Takatora. "Oh, kau sudah kembali."

Takatora menghela napas panjang, ia tidak punya waktu untuk berbincang dengan mereka. "Suzu membutuhkan waktu untuk menyembuhkan diri. Jadi aku minta kau untuk menahan adikmu untuk sementara." Tanpa basa-basi Takatora langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"O-Ou. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi baiklah," jawab Aki sambil mengusap tengkuk.

"Eeeh!?" Natsuko menjerit kesal.

"Sudahlah. Takatora sudah bilang 'untuk sementara', bukan? Jadi bersabarlah. Lagipula melihat keadaan Suzu seperti itu, aku yakin Takatora tidak akan membiarkannya menerima tugas bahkan meninggalkan kapal."

"Suzu-chan terluka, lho, onii-chan!"

"Ugh," Aki menepuk jidat, sikap adiknya yang sulit dikontrol membuatnya sedikit kesusuhan. "Tolonglah, Natsuko. Ini medan perang, terluka atau bahkan mati itu memang resikonya! Aku tahu kau sangat mencemaskannya karena Suzu adalah teman baikmu. Tapi belajarlah untuk menahan diri. Lagipula sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat. Ayo."

Natsuko membuang muka, terlihat jelas dia kecewa. "...Aku tahu kok."

 **-XXX-**

Di ruang perawatan, Takatora telah menyalakan pelita di dalam ruangan kosong tersebut. Kemudian menyimpan lonceng kecil ke dalam kantong jubahnya yang digenggam Suzu sejak tadi.

Sebelum itu ia terlebih dahulu melepas sarung tangan hitam dan armornya. Lalu mulai melepas seragam Suzu agar tak membuatnya sesak, sehingga tubuh atasnya hanya mengenakan _sarashi_. Terdapat sedikit darah yang mengotori pakaian Suzu tak henti membuat seisi kepalanya berputar. Entah apa yang terjadi saat Suzu melacak keberadaan Yoshitsugu atau saat ia disekap sampai membuat istrinya bersimbah darah.

Dia mulai merawat Suzu dengan hati-hati. Memang kali ini ia tak bisa menyerahkannya pada orang lain, lagipula tak ada seorang tabib yang bisa merawatnya. Tapi dia memang tak membutuhkannya, karena beruntung luka yang dideritai Suzu tidak separah dari yang Takatora kira.

Takatora sempat merutuk orang-orang klan Chōsokabe yang telah membuatnya terluka. Tapi dia juga menyalahkan diri sendiri. Mengingat istrinya menangis bahkan sampai tak sadarkan diri saat disekap di dalam ruangan gelap bawah tanah, dia yakin trauma kembali mempermainkan hati dan pikirannya saat itu. Semua itu juga amat terpengaruh oleh Takatora.

Setelah selesai merawat luka sekaligus membersihkan tubuhnya yang sedikit berkeringat, Takatora merapikan perkakas pertolongan pertama ke dalam peti kecil. Kemudian memasangkan pakaian baru untuk istrinya.

Sejenak ia kembali memerhatikan wajah tidur Suzu. Tangannya terulur meraih wajahnya, begitu dingin, tak hangat seperti biasa. Lalu ia menyelit anak rambut yang menghalangi matanya.

Melihat gadis itu begitu pulas membuat Takatora ikut mengantuk. Dirinya juga kelelahan karena hampir setengah hari berusaha menemukan istrinya. Ia tak menyempatkan diri untuk istirahat karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak dulu.

Takatora menyandarkan punggung, matanya masih terkunci pada memandang Suzu. Sampai akhirnya kedua pelupuk mata Takatora terasa berat sehingga mulai memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat. Dia hanya berharap Suzu tak bangun mendahuluinya. Mungkin dia akan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memandang laut sendirian.

Tapi sebagian dari dirinya yakin Suzu tak akan melakukan itu.

 **-XXX-**

Pemuda itu merasa sudah cukup lama beristirahat. Dan baru saja Takatora merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menggelitik kulit wajahnya sehingga membuatnya terbangun. Berkat semerbak wangi yang khas tercium olehnya, tidak diragukan lagi istrinya berada di dekatnya, sangat dekat.

Ia sengaja membiarkan Suzu berbuat sesukanya, berpura-pura tidur sembari merasakan sentuhan jemarinya yang lembut. Suzu perlahan menggeser anak rambut yang menghalangi alisnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat berlabuh di kening Takatora.

...Tindakannnya barusan benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Takatora mulai membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan sang istri.

"Ah." Suzu berjengit kaget.

Manik birunya menangkap sosok istrinya yang tampak ingin menyelimuti Takatora, tapi sayang usahanya tidak berhasil. Surai peraknya terurai sedikit kusut, kulitnya kini tak tampak begitu pucat seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan wajah memerah padam, Suzu mundur sedikit. "M-Maafkan ak―"

Takatora menaikkan alis begitu melihat Suzu langsung menutup mulutnya. "Tak apa, satu kalimat itu tidak akan membuat prajurit diluar sana terbangun mendengar suaramu," dengus Takatora sembari mengusap kepala Suzu. "Aku lega akhirnya kau sudah siuman. Jika kau tertidur terlalu lama, aku akan kerepotan." Suzu hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan Takatora.

Beberapa detik mereka berbalas pandang, Takatora berniat untuk menunggu jawaban Suzu. Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah senyuman. Bukannya tak senang, Takatora merasa ada sesuatu yang menjanggal.

"Ada apa? Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Ah, um..." Suzu gelagapan, mendadak reaksinya panik. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan.

"'Tidak'? Kenapa?"

Suzu menggeleng lagi lalu menggoyang kedua tangannya. "T-Tidak bisa..."

Takatora menyipitkan matanya semakin heran. "Cara bicaramu aneh." Pemuda itu menggapai wajahnya, lalu mendekatkan wajah. "Katakan saja."

Ia tampak semakin ragu, dirapatkan bibirnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berani berbicara. Suzu tahu ia takkan bisa menyembunyikannya sampai kapan pun. "...Lidahku, sakit," jawab Suzu terputus-putus.

"Lidah? Kenapa dengan lidahmu?"

Dia menjatuhkan pandangan ke lantai. "Aku menggigitnya..." Cara bicaranya yang entah mengapa kurang fasih sedikit membingungkan bagi Takatora. Tapi dia hanya bisa menebak.

"Menggigit, katamu?" ulang Takatora.

Suzu mengangguk, masih belum bertatapan dengan Takatora. Pemuda beriris biru gelap itu masih tampak belum menangkap sepenuhnya maksud Suzu.

"Perlihatkan padaku." Takatora menahan dagu Suzu agar bisa membuka mulutnya. "...Aku mencium bau darah. Memang tak ada luka di bibirmu." Jeda sebentar, kembali mencerna ucapan Suzu. "Tapi lidahmu, kau menggigitnya?" tanya Takatora lagi untuk meyakinkan tebakannya.

Suzu merunduk, takut berbalas pandang dengan suaminya. Seketika ingatannya menyergap seragam Suzu yang kotor akan darah, yang nyatanya darah itu adalah darah Suzu itu sendiri.

Darah yang mengalir di dalam dirinya mendidih seketika. "Kenapa kau sampai melakukan itu!?" sergah Takatora.

"...Loncengku." Raut wajahnya semakin memelas.

"Loncengmu ada di sini," potong Takatora sembari mengeluarkan benda itu dari kantong _jinbaori_. "Jangan mengganti pembicaraan dan jawab aku, Suzu."

"L-Loncengku...!" Suzu menangkup tangan Takatora yang menggenggam lonceng kecilnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu menahannya dengan lembut di depan wajahnya. Takatora yang membaca air mukanya sedikit kaget dengan sikapnya. "Mereka, mereka mengambilnya, makanya aku...!"

Hening sejenak, Takatora menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "Mereka mengambil lonceng itu darimu...?" Sekarang nada suaranya kembali terkontrol.

Suzu menjawab dengan anggukan. Melihat jawabannya, Takatora menggerutu sambil mengurut kening. Tindakannya kali ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Entah apa yang menekan dirinya sampai harus melukai dirinya sendiri, Takatora tak mungkin dapat berbuat apapun untuk mengubah yang telah berlalu.

Ditangkupnya wajah sang istri dengan kedua belah tangan, menyeka bulir bening yang menggenangi indera penglihatannya. "Aku paham betul lonceng itu sangat berharga bagimu. Tapi kau tak harus melukai dirimu sendiri." Jeda sejenak, Takatora menurunkan tangan dari wajah istrinya. "...Tidak, tak sepantasnya aku mengatakan itu. Aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu."

Suasana dalam ruangan itu mulai canggung. Suzu terlihat panik melihat sorot mata Takatora yang berubah sendu. Meskipun Takatora jarang menggunakan wajah seperti itu di hadapan orang banyak, namun Suzu tahu ia memiliki hati yang mudah rapuh. Ia tak pernah mencari celah atas kesalahannya sendiri, tak pernah segan mengakuinya.

Suzu menggeleng kencang sambil menahan lengannya.

"Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku, Suzu. Kau pasti ketakutan, bukan? Dan matamu membengkak, kau menangis."

Suzu terdiam menatap sang suami sejenak, lalu mendekat, menyusupkan kedua lengan kurusnya ke punggung Takatora. Setelah itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang suami, ia mengangguk.

Takatora mendengus pahit. "...Tentu saja kau menangis. Tentu saja kau ketakutan. Betapa bodohnya aku bertanya sesuatu yang sudah jelas."

Dia memang jujur. Tapi hanya membayangkan bagaimana saat Suzu terperangkap sendirian sudah cukup menyesakkan napasnya. Takatora terus menyesal karena tak dapat menyelamatkannya lebih awal.

"Tapi aku percaya, Takatora-sama pasti akan datang padaku," gumam Suzu terputus-putus, ia masih kesulitan berbicara. Menyinggungkan senyuman tulus setelah mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat menyambungkan pandangan mereka.

"...Tapi aku terlambat."

Suzu menggeleng lagi.

"Tapi, Suzu. Kau―"

Jarak diantara wajah mereka dengan cepat berkurang, Takatora tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sepasang bibir lembutnya bertaut dengan milik Takatora. Sebelumnya Suzu tak pernah mendahuluinya untuk berciuman. Takatora sempat membeku dibuatnya, kemudian bersedia menyambutnya, memiringkan sedikit kepala dan mendalamkan kecupan.

Suzu kemudian menjarak, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah pekat di dada bidang sang suami. Memberanikan diri memang menakutkan, tapi ia lega bisa melakukannya. Lagipula sebelumnya dia telah mengatakan pada sang suami untuk lebih mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya yang selama ini masih terlalu memalukan baginya.

"Takatora-sama sama sekali tidak menyerah akan diriku. Aku juga berusaha untuk tidak menyerahkan nyawa dan hartaku. Kita sama-sama menolak untuk menyerah." Meski Suzu masih kesulitan berbicara, tapi ia berusaha menghiraukan sakit pada lidahnya. Dengan sengaja netra merahnya tenggelam pada biru laut milik sang suami. "...Aku masih hidup. Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup...?"

Takatora kembali terpana memandang wajah senyum penuh syukur yang terukir jelas. Asa mulai menggebu di dalam dada Takatora, ia menyusupkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh mungil istrinya demi menuangkan rasa keterberkatannya lewat rengkuhnya yang kuat. "...Dasar, aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan olehmu," dengus Takatora.

"I-Itu tidak benar...!"

Takatora terkekeh pelan begitu mendengar cara bicaranya yang aneh. Dia meregangkan pelukan agar dapat bertatapan dengan istrinya. Sorot matanya melembut. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk berbicara." Dikecupnya kening Suzu sembari menangkup wajahnya. "Tapi terima kasih."

"Eh? Tapi seharunya aku yang―"

Kini giliran Takatora yang memotong dengan menautkan bibirnya dengan Suzu. Ia menahan punggung kepala Suzu, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dijalinkan dengan milik Suzu.

Takatora memutuskan kecupan yang hanya berlangsung sebentar. "...Maaf, aku terlalu lega sampai hampir kehilangan akal. Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Suzu menggeleng pelan, senyuman lembut kembali merekah di wajahnya.

 **-XXX-**

Fajar mulai menyingsing, para perwira telah bersiap untuk melanjutkan penyerangan. "Hidenaga-sama, rombongan pasukan Hidetsugu-sama telah berlabuh diarah selatan. Mereka langsung melakukan penyerangan secara besar-besaran," lapor salah seorang prajurit berlutut di hadapan Hidenaga.

Hidenaga manggut-manggut paham. "Baiklah, segera kumpulkan pasukan."

"Apakah kami juga dapat berpatisipasi untuk melakukan penyerangan, Hidenaga-dono?" tanya Takakage.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menyisakan sepertiga pasukan untuk bertugas melindungi kapal. Kalian kuberi izin."

"Terima kasih banyak, Hidenaga-dono. Kalau begitu kami juga akan menyisakan pasukan untuk menjaga kapal milik Mōri."

Sementara itu, Takatora telah bersiaga untuk melibatkan diri melakukan penyerangan. Suzu berniat untuk ikut dengan suaminya. Namun dengan semua perlengkapan senjatanya telah disita oleh pasukan Chōsokabe, ia mengambil sebuah _katana_ meskipun ia tahu dirinya tak begitu mahir menggunakannya.

"Tidak, Suzu. Tetaplah berada di kapal. Dengan kondisimu sekarang kau tidak bisa ikut bersamaku."

Suzu meremas jubah biru Takatora untuk mencegahnya pergi. Hanya dengan sikap dan melihat raut wajahnya, sudah jelas Suzu tak mau menuruti suaminya.

"Luka ini bukan apa-apa, Tuan..."

"Tapi kau masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh."

Suzu menggeleng kencang. Ingin sekali dia berbicara lebih. Tapi ia ragu karena sudah Takatora melarangnya untuk berbicara sampai lidahnya pulih.

"Aku tahu, Suzu. Kau selalu ingin menjadi orang yang pertama untuk membantuku. Tapi untuk kali ini turuti perkataanku."

Cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat, ia masih bersikeras agar suaminya mau membiarkannya ikut. Takatora menghela napas, tapi ia masih bisa bersabar menghadapi temperamen istrinya. Ia berbalik agar dapat berhadapan dengan sang istri, lalu berlutut di hadapannya. Kali ini Takatora yang mendongakkan kepala agar bisa memandang istrinya dengan lebih jelas. Dan Suzu menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk berbalas pandang dengan Takatora.

"Aku ingin kau menyembuhkan diri agar kita bisa melihat laut bersama Senmaru setelah kita pulang. Mungkin kau tidak mau melakukannya demi dirimu. Tapi setidaknya lakukan itu demi diriku." Takatora meraih tangan kanan Suzu, menangkup punggung tangan kecil istrinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Selama kau percaya padaku, aku takkan menyerahkan nyawaku pada siapapun."

Suzu mengerjapkan mata. Tampaknya ia memang tak bisa mengubah pikiran sang suami. Memang tidak adil untuknya, tapi hatinya terasa hangat. Suzu pun menyerah, memberikan sebuah senyuman pertanda setuju.

Takatora pun bangkit, mengusap kepala istrinya sejenak. "Aku pergi."

Suzu mengangguk sebelum Takatora berbalik meninggalkannya. Ia menghela napas panjang memerhatikan Takatora yang perlahan jauh dari pandangan. Antara kecewa atau sebaliknya, saat ini ia hanya dapat berharap.

"Suzu-chaaan!" Mendadak Natsuko mengagetkan Suzu yang muncul dari belakangnya dan langsung memberikan pelukan erat. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu. _Mou_ , aku sangat cemas, lho! Semalam kamu terluka sampai tak sadarkan diri. Tapi syukurlah kau tampaknya sudah baikan!"

Suzu tak bisa berkomentar apapun, hanya memberikan senyuman canggung pada teman dekatnya itu.

Natsuko memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, dong, Suzu-chan."

Suzu menghela napas, keingintahuan Natsuko takkan bisa pudar. Ia pun yakin dirinya akan dinasehati lagi jika ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi Suzu tahu ia takkan bisa lari dari rasa penasaran temannya itu.

 **...**

"Eeeh!? Jadi kamu menggigit lidahmu sampai putus!?" Dengan wajah kaget tak percaya, Natsuko mencondongkan kepalanya di depan wajah Suzu.

Suzu mundur sedikit dan tersenyum kaku. "B-Bukan, lidahku masih―"

"Oh, benar juga." Natsuko mengerjapkan matanya setelah memerhatikan lebih jelas kondisi Suzu. "Kenapa kamu lakukan itu!? 'Kan pasti ada cara lain supaya kamu bisa menyelamatkan diri," sambung Natsuko kembali meninggikan nada suaranya.

Suzu merunduk. "Maaf, ya. Sudah mencemaskanmu."

Natsuko terkelu, tak sengaja membuat teman dekatnya merasa bersalah. "Ah, tidak, Suzu-chan tak perlu minta maaf. Jangan memaksakan diri, lidahmu masih sakit, bukan? Aku memang sangat mencemaskanmu, tapi..." Natsuko tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata Suzu-chan memang pemberani, ya."

Suzu menaikkan alis, Natsuko yang sudah bisa membaca mimik mukanya tertawa kecil.

"Habisnya saat di Shizugatake, kamu berani melakukan tugasmu sendirian. Dan bahkan kali ini kamu nekat melukai diri supaya bisa merebut loncengmu. Kamu melakukannya tanpa ragu. Karena itu aku sangat menyukai sisimu itu, lho, Suzu-chan." Lalu ia menaruh kepalan tangannya di depan dada. "...Aku tergerak berkatmu."

Nada suaranya berubah, tak terdengar riang seperti biasa tetapi seolah telah mengukuhkan ketetapan hatinya. "...Natsuko?"

Natsuko kemudian bangkit. "Ya. Berkat Suzu-chan, sekarang aku sudah tidak bimbang lagi. Aku juga akan bertempur!"

Kedua alis Suzu bertaut cemas. Dia tampak ingin turun dari kapal dan melakukan sesuatu yang Suzu tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan kembali kok! Bagaimana pun juga, ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui. Setelah kita memenangkan perang, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu! Karena itulah aku bersikeras untuk ikut bersama onii-chan ke Shikoku ini." Natsuko lalu langsung berlari dan mengambil sepasang _tanbou_ yang merupakan senjatanya. "Tunggu aku, ya!"

"Na―!" Tangannya berusaha menjangkau Natsuko tapi gagal. Ingin sekali Suzu menghentikannya. Namun ia juga merasa tak mungkin dapat menghentikan ketetapan hati Natsuko untuk ikut bertempur.

Manik merahnya berpindah ke sebuah _katana_ di genggamannya. "Berani...?"

Saat pertama kalinya Suzu merenggut nyawa orang, disaat orang tuanya terbunuh. Ia tahu itu bukanlah keberanian. Dia masih belum memilikinya.

Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir merah jambunya. "Tapi sejak aku bertemu dengan Takatora-sama... kekagumanku pada dirinya menumbuhkan keberanian. Ternyata keberanian itu bisa menular ya..."

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu di arah yang selatan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Hidetsugu, tengah menjatuhkan pasukan Chōsokabe. Diantara mereka, seorang gadis belia dengan sebuah _kanzashi_ menghiasi rambut pirang panjangnya, sekaligus ia gunakan sebagai senjata tengah ikut bertempur.

Tanpa ragu menyerang seraya menerobos musuh yang menghalangi jalannya, namun tetap mempertahankan keanggunannya setiap melayangkan serangan.

"Chacha-sama, kumohon jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kami tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Anda," ucap Hidetsugu berusaha untuk tetap di dekatnya. Hideyoshi telah memerintahnya untuk terus memperhatikan Chacha. Namun baginya kehadiran gadis itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Anda tak perlu mencemaskanku, Hidetsugu-sama. Lakukan saja apa yang telah menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Saya datang ke pertempuran ini karena ada yang harus kutuntaskan. Saya tak mungkin bisa berdiam diri di kapal dan menonton. Anda mengerti?" ucap Chacha tanpa menolehinya.

"...Jika Chacha-sama berkata demikian. Saya tak bisa menentang. Namun saya juga telah ditugaskan untuk menjagamu selama pertempuran."

Chacha menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang. Anda tak perlu repot menjagaku. Lakukan saja tugasmu. Anda tak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas keputusanku. Apapun yang akan terjadi itu semua telah menjadi resiko yang harus kutanggung sendiri."

Hidetsugu tak dapat lagi membalas perkataannya. "...Baik, Chacha-sama."

 **-XXX-**

Selama lebih dari dua puluh hari, wilayah Tosa dan Iyo berhasil diambil alih, hanya tersisa Awa yang menjadi inti wilayah Shikoku, dimana Chōsokabe Motochika mengambil posisi di Istana Ichinomiya. Nasib mereka kini diujung tanduk, semangat juang mereka pun menurun drastis akibat perbandingan jumlah unit yang sangat jauh.

"Tuanku, kita telah kehilangan banyak pasukan. Hanya tersisa kurang lebih sepuluh ribu pasukan yang masih bertahan. Tak lama lagi mereka akan menyerang istana ini. Kita tak mungkin bisa melindungi istana ini. Mungkin lebih baik kita menyerahkan tanah ini pada _Tenkabito_ ," ucap salah satu penasihat Motochika putus asa.

Motochika menggeleng pelan. "Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Raungan mereka yang telah berjuang mati-matian demi melindungi tanah ini, tak mungkin dapat kuhiraukan. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai penguasa Shikoku untuk menjawab raungan jiwa mereka yang telah gugur."

Sang penasihat terpaku, melihat sang tuan menolak untuk menyerah. Sang penasihat mengangguk. "Baik, kalau begitu saya akan memperketat pertahanan istana ini."

"Ya. Istana ini telah dilindungi perbukitan dan dinding yang tinggi. Juga sungai Akui yang membatasi istana akan sulit bagi mereka untuk menembus masuk ke dalam istana."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku untuk membantu, _ja_!" Seorang gadis bersurai ungu berkuncir dua datang menghampiri Motochika.

"Semenjak chichi-ue tiada, aku selalu saja dilindungi. Karena itu kali ini biarkan aku melindungi kalian!"

 **-XXX-**

Di markas timur laut, Koshōshō yang tengah terkurung dalam penjara bawah tanah menghela napas.

"Inikah yang namanya karma?" Koshōshō mendengus. Seisi kepalanya mendera saat gadis bersurai perak yang hampir membahayakan nyawanya juga sempat dikurung. Dan kali ini dia yang mendapatkan peran tersebut. "Sepertinya kami akan berakhir menyedihkan. Tapi anehnya tak ada tanda Motochika akan menyerah."

Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku juga tak bisa tenang di dalam sini. Ini tempat yang kotor," desah Koshōshō.

"...Tidak, kurasa jiwa pemberontak di dalam diriku masih belum cukup. Jika itu benar..." Penglihatannya menangkap seorang prajurit yang tengah berjaga di kurungan dimana dirinya disekap.

" _Nee_ , tuan yang disana. Bisakah kau datang kemari?" panggil Koshōshō dengan nada menggoda. "Bisakah kau membiarkanku keluar dari sini? Sebagai gantinya kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau bersamaku."

Prajurit itu menenggak ludah. Ia terpikat seolah dikendalikan oleh godaan Koshōshō. "B-Baiklah..." Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mendekati kurungan dan membuka kunci.

"Kau baik sekali." Koshōshō pun keluar dari kurungan. "Tapi juga bodoh." Dengan menggunakan selendangnya, ia berhasil menjatuhkannya dengan sekali serangan.

"Baiklah. Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memutarbalikkan momentum."

 **-XXX-**

"Suzu, mungkin kau tidak mau menerimanya tapi kuharap kau bisa berjaga di kapal. Aku meninggalkan beberapa pasukan untuk menemanimu. Memang rasanya mustahil bagi mereka untuk menyerang kapal dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, tapi aku tak bisa tenang jika meninggalkan kapal dalam keadaan kosong. Kali ini kita akan menyerang Kastil Ichinomiya secara langsung," jelas Hidenaga.

"Baik, Hidenaga-sama. Mohon berhati-hatilah," sahut Suzu sambil membungkukkan badan. Kondisinya telah pulih dan lidahnya kembali fasih berbicara seperti biasa.

Hidenaga pun bergegas turun dari kapal, meninggalkan Suzu serta _kashin_ yang lain menjaga kapal.

"Ah, Chie-dono. Apa tidak masalah kalau Nona ikut berjaga di kapal ini?"

Chie tersenyum ramah, ia meraih telapak tangan kanan Suzu dan menulis dengan diatas telapaknya dengan telunjuk. " _Ya, beberapa pasukan Hashiba juga ada yang menjaga kapal M_ _ō_ _ri, kok. Lagipula kita sekutu, tidak masalah, bukan?_ "

"Ah, nona benar." Suzu membalas senyumnya.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi mereka berdua. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain memerhatikan sekitar kapal untuk memastikan tidak ada kejanggalan.

Suzu berhenti berkeliling setelah memeriksa luar kapal, ia kembali masuk dan memeriksa bagian dalam. Namun begitu ia naik, yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah suara hempasan gelombang laut. Seolah terpikat oleh suara tersebut, Suzu berjalan mendekati pembatas kapal sambil memandang laut.

"...eh?" Seketika ia mencium sesuatu, bau mesiu. Aneh, padahal pasukan _teppou_ memang tersedia tapi saat ini musuh tak terlihat satu orang pun. Jadi untuk apa mereka mempersiapkan _teppou_ -nya?

Tidak, bukan itu. Baunya terlalu kuat untuk sebuah _teppou_. Tak hanya itu, kali ini Suzu mencium bau terbakar.

"Ini...?" Suzu langsung mengarahkan matanya ke bawah. Seketika ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah ledakan besar di bagian bawah kapal.

"Tuan! Pasukan Chōsokabe berhasil menyusup ke dalam kapal! Mereka telah melenyapkan beberapa suplai yang telah disimpan di dalam kapal ini!" Seorang prajurit panik begitu melapor pada Hideie Ukita.

"Segera pindahkan semuanya ke kapal yang lain! Dan cepat putuskan rantai penghubungnya. Jika tidak, kapal yang lain akan ikut terkena ledakan berikutnya!" perintah Ukita.

" _Aku akan meminta bantuan dari pasukan di kapal yang lain._ " Chie memberikan isyarat tangan pada Suzu.

"Ya...!" Suzu mengangguk.

Chie pun bergegas keluar dari kapal, sementara Suzu langsung berlari ke bagian bawah kapal.

Disana ia langsung disambut oleh pasukan Chōsokabe. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa mencapai kapal sampai tak disadari. "Jangan-jangan, mereka berenang dari laut?"

"Enyahlah!" teriak para prajurit menerjang kearah Suzu.

Suzu langsung mencabut _katana_ dan segera menjatuhkan mereka bersama prajurit dibawah naungan Ukita. Gadis itu membeku sejenak memandang bilah pedang yang berlumuran darah.

Seketika pikiran Suzu kembali disergap kejadian masa pahitnya dulu. Saat pertama kali tangannya kotor berlumuran darah.

Alasan dirinya tak mau mengayunkan pedang adalah karena tak ingin mengingat masa itu. Asalkan bukan pedang, ia bisa menyerang musuhnya. Lagipula selama ini Suzu jarang melibatkan dirinya memegang senjata untuk saling membunuh dalam perang. Perannya dalan perang tidak terlalu besar. Biasanya Takatora yang selalu mengambil alih peran untuknya menebas musuh dihadapannya.

Tapi Takatora tak disampingnya, tak selamanya Suzu akan menyerahkannya pada sang suami. "Hari ini berbeda dengan dulu. Aku tak lagi dendam pada apapun, dendam pun takkan menenangkan ragaku. Karena sekarang, aku mengayunkan senjata demi melindungi dia, semuanya." Suzu menyentuh lonceng yang dikalungkan di lehernya. "Aku tidak boleh bimbang lagi," gumam Suzu.

Setelah para prajurit membawa semua suplai. Ledakan kembali mengguncang kapal, Suzu segera keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan untuk melihat situasi diatas.

Kelopak matanya melebar, tak mau berkedip meratapi pemandangan yang mengorek luka lamanya. Dadanya terasa sesak, tangannya yang bergemetar membuat _katana_ yang ia genggam terlepas. Sebuah api membara membakar hampir seluruh bagian kapal, kulitnya seolah ikut terbakar meratapi pemandangan itu. Masa pahit itu kembali menghantui dirinya.

"...Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ini..."

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Maaf kalau pace-nya cepat. Saya pengen cepat selesain arc kali ini supaya bisa mikirin arc selanjutnya, Kyushu.

Chapter selanjutnya akhir pertempuran Shikoku, aftermath dan separuhnya lagi sebelum Kyushu akan ada filler, maybe. *slap*

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan yang mengganggu seperti typo. Tapi mungkin saya cuma bisa memperbaikinya besok. *lirik kuota*

Mind to review? No flames, okay?

またねー！


	26. One Life, Its Worth

**A/N :** Pengen nonjok diri gegara bacot bilang pengen cepat tapi aslinya malah lambat. Maaf ye. Entah sedang kerasukan apaan waktu itu lmao.

Sejujurnya chapter kali ini susah banget ditulis. srsly. Makin lama narasi sama diksi saya jadi berantakan, bikin ngantuk dibaca qwq. Entah kenapa susah amat nyusun kata yang sesuai dengan imajinasi dalam kepala hiks. Plus aku gak tau ini plot udah pas atau gimana. Well happy reading aja.

Sebelum itu mari balas review! Oh btw thanks buat jigokunoujo follow ceritanya! Eh tapi saya liat keknya orang luar ya. *ketahuan stalking-slap*

 **RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Walah, pertanyaannya banyak. Yosh, nak dan mas bro jawab tuh!

Takatora : Pengalaman di bidang kesehatan? Terus terang, selama menjadi ronin aku mempelajari banyak hal sendirian demi bertahan hidup. Apapun itu. Jadi jawabannya tidak. *sigh*

Suzu : Kenapa aku memilih pedang? Kalau misalnya aku memilih naginata, sebenarnya aku belum cukup bisa menguasainya. Lagipula alasanku memilih pedang karena ingin menaklukkan ketakutanku. Memang aku pernah latihan bersama Chacha-sama menggunakan pedang kayu, tapi kalau pedang sungguhan...

Blossom : Ey bentar. Apa alasan Suzu memilih pedang gak tersirat disana ye? Let, kamu yang lanjut jawab.

Scarlet : Bad end-nya kek gimana? Mau tahu? Hoho, pas sekali. Di chapter ini ada tanda-tandanya. Mungkin bisa ditebak.

Takatora : *summon es*

Scarlet : Eh woi, santai mas bro! Ah soal malam pertama mereka? Aku pernah post di fb, tapi gagal karena nak Suzu-

Suzu : *summon kertas mantra*

Scarlet : Eh asem ampun nak! *bisik2* Sebenarnya aku ada ketik, ngambil setting di chapter Glowing Red. Disana mereka 'kan *cough*, tapi belum siap gegara mood buat ngetik agak... Terus bingung mau post dimana. Kalau di fanfic rasanya... Eh tapi aku ada bikin gambarnya lho. Kalau mau, aku kirim pake messenger tapi jangan di post ya! Asupan buat sebelum puasa lol *muka lenny* Simpan aja buat penyejuk batin! *oi* Kasihani aibku! Tapi gambarnya gak gitu... eh?

Takatora & Suzu : *musou Scarlet*

Scarlet : *kematian seketika(?)*

Blossom : Arti nama Suzu? Lonceng (kecil). Itu aja kok. Kalau soal arti nama aku gak terlalu pikir panjang. Lagian nama perempuan di jaman Sengoku kebanyakan tidak diketahui. Paling nama panggilan atau nama buddha. Kecuali Ginchiyo atau Naotora itu nama mereka sesudah _genpuku_. Lagian mereka berdua 'kan pendekar wanita. Nama yang panjang-panjang gitu buat orang kelas atas gitu deh. Nama panggilan buat penduduk kelas bawah jarang punya nama keluarga sebenarnya cmiiw. (saya baru tau infonya baru2 ini btw) Makasih review-nya!

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Kobayakawa Shinhana, Nomi Nagachika and Kikkawa Chie belongs to Hayashinkage17. Cover milik saya sendiri, udah diganti.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, SERING typo, diksi dan narasi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game dan atau sejarahnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-xxx-**

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 2** **2**

 **O** **ne Life, Its Worth**

 **-XoX-**

Tak jauh dari Istana Ichinomiya, pasukan Hashiba serta Mōri telah berkumpul dengan jumlah sebanyak lebih dari lima puluh ribu. Mereka telah mendirikan markas sekaligus membawa pasokan senjata dan suplai lainnya. Sedangkan pihak Chōsokabe yang berjumlah seperempat dari sebelumnya hanya dapat mengambil posisi bertahan dalam kastil.

Dari kejauhan manik biru safir milik Takatora tertuju kearah benteng yang akan menjadi sasaran terakhir penyerangan Shikoku tersebut. Sejak bernaung di bawah Hidenaga, pembangunan kastil adalah hal yang sering menyibukkan dirinya selain berperang.

"Hm, ketinggian istananya tidak buruk juga," ucap Takatora dengan sengiran tipis sambil mengurut dagu.

"Haha. Yak, seperti yang diharapkan dari _shiro-baka_. Selalu memperhatikan kastil dengan jeli," komentar Aki menyeringai sinis.

"Kau bilang apa?" Takatora menyipitkan mata, menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja angin lewat," ucap Aki membuang muka, menghindari sorot tajamnya yang berubah dingin. "Tapi, tidakkah kau pikir istananya tampak sedikit sulit untuk ditembus?"

"Kau sudah pernah kesana, bukan? Seharusnya kau sudah memikirkan rencananya."

Aki terkekeh pelan lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Tajam seperti biasa, ya. Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan rencanaku sendiri."

Semangat kembali menyulut di dalam diri Aki, ia tampak serius dengan rencana yang ada dipikirannya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau akan berakhir mati memalukan."

Aki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi hei, setidaknya mati dalam medan perang bukan hal yang memalukan." Ia menghela napas. "Memang, iya. Aku belum siap meninggalkan kehidupanku menggantung apalagi meninggalkan adikku sendirian."

"Aku kenapa, onii-chan?" Kemunculan adiknya yang berdiri di belakang Aki seketika membuat dirinya menjerit kaget.

"Gah! Kau ini! Jangan membuatku kaget!" gerutu Aki berbalik menghadap sang adik.

Walaupun Aki merasa tak nyaman membiarkan adiknya ikut bertempur. Namun Natsuko masih bersikeras tak mau berdiam diri di kapal. Ia tahu percuma untuk menyuruhnya lagi untuk kembali ke kapal. Namun semenjak dua puluh hari lebih pertempuran dimulai, Natsuko tidak lagi berbuat gegabah, dia selalu mengekor sang kakak kemana pun ia pergi. Meski pekerjaannya akan bertambah selain mengikuti arus perang, sejujurnya ia merasa lebih tenang bila Natsuko bersamanya.

Takatora memutar kedua bola matanya begitu mendengar jawaban Aki. "Kau salah memahami maksudku. Yang aku bicarakan adalah julukanmu sebagai Si Jenius dari Shikoku akan tercoreng jika kau gagal menjalankan rencana nekat yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu," tutur Takatora sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud memalukan!? Kau mengejekku, ya!?" gerutu Aki lagi tidak terima dengan ucapan Takatora.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau juga mengejekku? Lagipula aku meragukan bagaimana kau mendapatkan julukan semacam itu. Tapi aku tak perlu tahu itu," tukas Takatora tanpa menolehinya.

"Hmph." Aki berkacak pinggang. "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Selain menuntaskan masalahku dengannya. Aku akan menorehkan nama melebihimu! Lihat saja!"

"Terserah..." gumam Takatora menghela napas. Lalu bertolak mendahului Kimura bersaudara menuju tenda utama.

Begitu Takatora memasuki tenda, pandangannya langsung terkunci pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang tengah mendampingi Hidetsugu. "Chacha-sama...?" gumam Takatora setengah terkejut, tak pernah mengira selama ini putri dari mendiang majikannya ikut serta dalam pertempuran. Entah apa yang menekan dirinya untuk melibatkan diri Takatora sama sekali tak dapat menebak.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan terkejut," dengus seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang yang hampir menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah topi dan kerah tinggi, meninggalkan batang hidung dan manik kelabunya terbuka.

Takatora melirik sekilas kearah teman lamanya itu. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Yoshitsugu?"

"Baru saja aku mendengar kabar putri dari Akechi Mitsuhide saat ini dibawah perlindungan Chōsokabe. Kurasa Chacha-sama memiliki ikatan tertentu dengan dia."

"...Begitu," sahut Takatora singkat.

Yoshitsugu terkekeh pelan, tahu bahwa Takatora mencemaskan keselamatannya. Bagaimana pun juga, Chacha adalah putri dari Nagamasa dan Oichi yang patut dilindungi. Merasa bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

"Kurasa beliau tidak akan senang jika ada orang yang mencampuri urusannya."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi dia—"

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit pembawa pesan masuk ke dalam tenda lalu berlutut di hadapan sang komandan. "Hidenaga-sama! Gawat! Pasukan yang telah kami sekap berhasil meloloskan diri, dan mereka sudah membakar salah satu kapal!"

Penghuni tenda yang mendengar laporan tentunya terkejut. Begitu pula Takatora, keberadaan Suzu yang sengaja ia tinggalkan seketika terlintas di pikirannya. Merasa naif mengira Suzu akan aman di kapal, tapi kenyataannya Chōsokabe belum menyerah. Takatora mulai paham betul bagaimana jiwa pemberontak yang pernah Aki katakan.

"Hidenaga-sama, mohon izinkan saya untuk menanggulanginya!" pinta Takatora setelah menunduk di hadapan sang majikan.

"Ya. Tapi kau tak bisa pergi sendirian. Kau harus—"

"Anu...! Mohon biarkan aku ikut!" Seorang wanita bersurai pirang gelap, Shinhana, langsung bangkit dari kursi. "Aku sangat mencemaskan Chie. Tidak apa, 'kan, Nagachika?" tanya Hana menoleh kearah suaminya.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu." Nagachika menghampiri sang istri, tak ingin kekhawatiran Hana akan membuatnya bertindak gegabah.

"Baiklah. Aku mengandalkan kalian," Hidenaga mengangguk setuju, memberi mereka izin.

"Berhati-hatilah, Hana, Nagachika," ucap Takakage.

Takatora pun segera undur diri, diikuti dengan Nagachika dan Hana bertolak keluar dari tenda.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Suzu-chan sedang dalam bahaya..." keluh Natsuko.

Aki membelai pelan kepala sang adik, sambil berharap dapat meringankan suasana hatinya. "Jangan khawatir. Bukankah Takatora sudah pergi untuk menyelamatkannya?" sahut Aki menghibur adiknya. "Saat ini kau hanya perlu memusatkan pikiranmu membujuk putrinya Mitsuhide untuk mundur. Kau ikut bertempur bersamaku agar bisa menemuinya, bukan?"

Natsuko tersenyum lega. "Ya, onii-chan benar."

Takatora bergegas mengumpulkan pasukan kemudian segera meninggalkan markas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Takatora langsung pergi mendahului Nagachika dan Hana.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Nagachika membaca raut wajah istrinya yang masih belum berubah. "Kau mencemaskannya?"

"Tentu saja aku cemas!" jawab Hana setengah membentak.

Nagachika tersenyum simpul. "Yah, walau begitu kau harus percaya padanya, Hana. Dalam medan perang ini, aku yakin Chie telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapinya," tutur Nagachika lembut.

Hana terdiam sejenak. Beban di dadanya yang awalnya terasa berat perlahan berubah ringan berkat sang suami. "...Ya, aku tahu itu," jawab Hana dengan suara rendah.

Hana maupun Nagachika tahu betul Chie selama ini tak henti melatih dirinya agar dapat ikut bertempur bersama mereka. Tak membiarkan kekurangan pada dirinya menjadi batasan untuk melindungi keluarganya. Walau Hana sangat memahami akan hal itu, dia kesulitan menguasai rasa cemasnya pada Chie.

"Tapi, tampaknya bagi Takatora-san tidak bisa menganggapnya semudah itu."

Hana memerhatikan suaminya dengan wajah bingung, lalu melirik kearah Takatora yang bergerak di depan mendahului mereka.

"...Kau benar. Aku tahu Suzu-san juga berada di kapal. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya telihat marah, aku juga tak mengerti."

Sejak Takatora menawarkan diri untuk memberikan bantuan pada pasukan yang mempertahankan kapal, mereka tahu dia bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan Suzu yang ia tinggalkan disana, tak ada alasan selain itu. Akan tetapi 'menyelamatkan' bukan kata yang cukup jika diperhatikan dari mimik wajah Takatora. Bisa dikatakan bahwa seolah dia tak ingin membiarkan kesalahan yang sama menimpanya lagi. Kesalahannya yang tak dapat ditolerir.

 **-XXX-**

Seluruh _kashin_ telah berkumpul di dalam tenda. Hidenaga bersama Kanbei dan Takakage berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, Kanbei, Takakage-dono. Kita tak dapat membuang waktu lebih lama. Nah, silakan dimulai," ucap Hidenaga pada sang penasehat.

"Pasukan akan dibagi menjadi tiga unit. Masing-masing akan mengepung istana dari arah utara, timur dan barat. Kemudian unit khusus akan ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan waduk. Dengan kekurangan suplai air, semangat juang mereka akan semakin menurun, sekaligus sebagai peringatan untuk mereka untuk mundur. Jika mereka masih menolak, ketiga unit akan bergerak untuk menyerang secara besar-besaran," tutur Kanbei.

"Bolehkah aku bicara?"

Kanbei menoleh kearah asal suara, Aki, yang mengangkat rendah sebelah tangannya.

"Tentu."

"Saat bernegosiasi dengan Chōsokabe, aku telah memantau setiap sudut Ichinomiya-jō. Aku telah menemukan jalur menuju bukit. Dengan melancarkan serangan dadakan dari sana, secara langsung kita dapat menembus masuk ke dalam _tenshukaku_. Dengan demikian, aku akan menyudutkan Chōsokabe Motochika secara langsung."

"Begitu." Takakage manggut paham. "Mendesak mereka dari sisi lain, alhasil mereka akan panik. Antara memilih bertahan di gerbang atau di _tenshu_. Kurasa itu rencana yang bagus."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hidenaga-sama?" tanya Kanbei.

"Ya. Kita patut mencobanya. Kami mengandalkanmu, Aki." Hidenaga manggut setuju.

"Baik! Akan kupastikan rencananya berjalan lancar."

"Semoga dengan ini mereka akan menyerah sebelum kapal yang lain mendapat kerusakan," ucap Hidenaga. "Baiklah, menuju posisi masing-masing. Jatuhkan Ichinomiya-jō!"

Para _kashin_ pun bubar meninggalkan tenda, bergerak menuju posisi masing-masing sesuai dengan pembagian tiap unit.

Pasukan Hidetsugu serta _kashin_ bawahannya bertanggung jawab untuk menyerbu gerbang utara Ichinomiya. Kemudian pasukan klan Mōri yaitu Terumoto, Motonaga, Munekatsu dan Mototaka di gerbang timur. Sedangkan pasukan Hashiba yaitu Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, Kiyomasa dan Masanori akan menyerang ke arah barat. Pasukan yang dikirim untuk penghancuran waduk dilakukan oleh Hachisuka yang akan maju terlebih dahulu sebelum ketiga unit menyerang ketiga arah dan termasuk serangan dadakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Aki.

"Dan tugasku yang akan menjadi penentuan penyerangan kali ini," gumam Aki. Ia memerintah prajuritnya untuk bergerak dengan perlahan.

"Aah, mendaki bukit itu melelahkan sekali..." keluh Natsuko.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut bersamaku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri kalau aku bertemu dengan putri dari Mitsuhide itu."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ikut dengan onii-chan ke _tenshu_! Dia pasti ada disana!" bantah Natsuko mencebik.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang salah untuk menyuruhmu kembali ke tenda. Sudah pasti kamu akan menolak," desah Aki mengusap tengkuknya.

Namun diluar dugaan mereka, seorang gadis belia muncul menghalangi jalan dua bersaudara tersebut. Rambut bergelombangnya dikuncir dua, mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam keunguan yang terkesan mirip dengan budaya _nanban_ dengan renda disetiap ujung pakaiannya. "Cukup sampai disana, _ja_!"

Aki mengedipkan mata tak percaya. "Yang benar saja...! Kenapa Motochika membiarkan dia mengambil posisi disini?" gerutu Aki sambil mengurut kening.

Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi sang kakak, Natsuko tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangannya. "Gracia-chan! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" seru Natsuko tersenyum lebar.

Gadis bernama Gracia membelalakkan mata. "Natsuko! Kau juga..." Dengan cepat ketidakdugaannya lekas memudar, Gracia mengepalkan kedua tangan. "Kalian telah datang sejauh ini untuk menjatuhkan kami. Selama ini aku selalu saja dilindungi. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" tegas gadis belia tersebut. "Aku takkan membiarkan kalian lewat. Meskipun orang itu adalah kamu, Natsuko." Gracia mulai memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menghadang.

Aki menghela napas. "...Dasar, aku tak mungkin melukainya," gumam Aki.

"Kalau begitu, onii-chan, aku akan menyusulmu setelah aku selesai mengatasi ini," sahut Natsuko mengambil sepasang _tanbou_ yang ia selipkan di pinggang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Onii-chan tahu sendiri jawabanku, bukan?"

Aki mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, berhati-hatilah, Natsuko." Aki memerintah beberapa pasukannya untuk melindungi adiknya kemudian langsung menerobos.

Gracia yang berniat untuk menghadang Aki namun dihentikan oleh Natsuko. "Gracia-chan, akulah lawanmu...!"

 **-XXX-**

Sesampainya di pesisiran, Takatora dapat melihat salah satu kapal _atakebune_ tengah terbakar hebat. Amukan api hampir melahap seluruh bagian kapal tersebut.

Memang berbeda dari yang pernah ia lihat, yaitu istana yang terbakar. Meski begitu, melihat kobaran api yang membakar disekitarnya kembali mengorek luka lamanya.

"Kapalnya...!" Hana mendesah kaget.

"Tampaknya mereka baru membakar satu kapal milik Hashiba. Aku yakin mereka telah memutuskan rantai penyambungnya," ucap Nagachika.

Meskipun pasukan Chōsokabe kalah dalam jumlah namun pihak Hashiba yang di pesisir sempat panik akibat serangan kejutan yang berasal dari arah yang tak mereka duga.

Hana mulai menerobos jalan dengan mengayunkan tombak bermata dua miliknya demi menemukan sepupu kesayangannya. Ia menemukan Chie yang tengah kesulitan menahan musuh yang bersikeras untuk menyerbu kapal yang lain. "Chie, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan!?" seru Hana menghampirinya.

Chie menoleh kearah asal suara setelah menebas musuh dengan pedangnya, ia tersenyum simpul begitu melihat kedatangan Hana dan Nagachika yang datang sebagai bala bantuan. " _Ya, aku tak apa. Hanya luka ringan. Tapi terlalu cepat untuk menghela napas lega. Mereka benar-benar berinisiatif untuk menghancurkan kapal."_

"Begitu." Hana lalu memerhatikan sekitar. "Tunggu, Suzu-san dimana? Bukankah dia juga menetap di kapal?"

Mendengar sebutan nama istrinya Takatora langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah mereka.

Dengan panik Chie memberi isyarat tangan pada Takatora. _"Sejak ledakan tadi, Suzu-san masih belum keluar dari kapal. Maafkan aku, kurasa... dia sudah_ —"

Takatora yang dapat membaca gestur tangannya, menggertakkan gigi dalam amarah. Genggaman pada ganggang _saiken_ -nya pun semakin kuat. Dia takkan menerima jawaban itu sampai dia benar-benar melihat kebenaran dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia takkan memaafkan dirinya lagi jika membiarkan Suzu mati. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Takatora langsung menerobos ke dalam kapal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Takatora-san!?" seru Nagachika mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Tetapi Nagachika tak dapat menyusulnya. Selain itu ia tak mungkin membiarkan musuh yang berusaha menghadang kapal yang lain.

"Wah, mereka semakin banyak saja, ya." Seorang wanita dengan rambut afro muncul, Koshōshō.

"Rupanya kau memang berhasil meloloskan diri. Padahal aku berharap setelah kau disekap, itu akan membuatmu jera." Shinhana mengacungkan ujung tombaknya kearah Koshōshō. "Kau benar-benar serius ingin menghadapi kami? Kalian sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Ichinomiya-jō juga telah kami kepung. Dengan jumlah kalian sekarang, kau takkan bisa menjatuhkan kami semua."

"Memang. Tapi kami telah menetapkan diri untuk menentang hingga akhir pertempuran ini. Jadi kami tak memiliki niat untuk berubah pikiran."

"Artinya kalian menolak untuk menyerah? Sejujurnya aku lebih berharap untuk lebih menyayangi nyawa kalian...!"

Shinhana mulai menghadang Koshōshō, diikuti dengan Chie berusaha menjatuhkan prajurit yang masih bertahan.

 **-XXX-**

"Bergegaslah! Tak lama lagi kapalnya akan tenggelam! Bawa semua suplai keluar! Jangan sampai ada satupun yang tersisa!"

 _'Terjadi lagi.'_

Perempuan bersurai perak itu terhenyak lalu membatu. mata besarnya membulat sempurna begitu menyaksikan kobaran api yang membakar sekitarnya, meratapinya penuh kengerian. Ia bahkan tak dapat melihat birunya langit, hanya kobaran merah menyala yang menyakitkan pandangan dan menyengat kulitnya.

Para prajurit masih saling menyerang, ada yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari panasnya api, juga ada yang tak sempat karena ditebas oleh musuh yang berusaha menahan mereka. Bau mayat yang terbakar serta tangisan mereka menusuk indera Suzu.

Pemandangan yang mirip kembali menyelimuti hatinya oleh penderitaan.

Nagamasa, Oichi.

Bibi dan kedua orang tuanya.

 _Mereka_ , orang-orang yang amat ia sayangi yang telah lama tiada, meninggalkannya. Mati berhadapan dengan kekejaman negeri dimana mereka hidup.

Suzu menjambak rambutnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar peristiwa kelam dalam benaknya yang terjadi lebih dari sedekade tahun yang lalu. Namun sangat sulit baginya untuk menguburnya, seolah luka berat itu telah mengikis akal sehatnya. Peristiwa tersebut paling memberikan dampak besar terhadap hidupnya. Tak henti memaksa batinnya mengingat akan seberapa panasnya kobaran api itu, seberapa berat kayu bakar yang pernah menindih tubuhnya dan seberapa sakitnya yang ia rasakan saat dalam kurungan gejolak api, seolah dirinya telah melihat neraka.

Kedua bahunya naik turun seiring napasnya tak beraturan. Tak dapat menahan lagi, tangisan kencang berbalutkan penyesalan mulai pecah. Menangis dengan sekuat-kuatnya hingga tenggorokannya sakit.

Tubuhnya semakin lemas, tak ingin melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu tubuhnya pun ambruk. Menenggelamkan wajah diatas paha sembari mencengkram kedua bahu.

"...Maaf. Maafkan aku," lirih Suzu terisak. "Aku tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun." Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya tatkala ingatannya mendera saat tubuh _mereka_ yang tak bernyawa dalam kobaran api. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan...?"

Suzu memejam rapat matanya. Dia tak ingin mendengar, tak ingin melihat, dan tak ingin merasakan apapun.

Namun tatkala menyadari suara derap langkah seseorang mulai terdengar dekat. Suzu mulai berharap dia adalah orang yang paling ingin dia temui.

Begitu ia mengangkat wajah, manik merahnya yang masih berlinang air mata membulat sempurna, terkunci memandang bilah pedang yang hendak diayunkan oleh seorang prajurit kearahnya.

 _'Ah... jika aku mati disini, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?_

 _Jika itu benar. Kumohon... bawa aku kesana._

 _Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi.'_

Matanya mulai dipejamkan, menolak untuk melawan, dan bersedia membuang nyawa demi menyusul mereka yang berada diatas langit. Merasa tak ingin hidup, perasaan yang menyiksa dan mengurung hatinya begitu persis dengan peristiwa itu.

... ...

Sejenak Suzu menunggu, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pun. Atau lebih tepatnya dia belum merasakan sakit. Dia masih bisa bernapas. Dia masih bisa bergerak.

Matanya perlahan kembali terbuka. Dengan mata berair sepasang netra merah Suzu menangkap sosok pria bertubuh tegap menepis pedang prajurit Chōsokabe yang nyaris merenggut nyawa Suzu dengan _saiken_ miliknya. Kelopaknya pun terbelalak melihat figur yang amat ia kenali itu.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh istriku seujung jari pun...!"

Dengan teriakan tajamnya berhasil membuat Suzu tersentak, membuka matanya lebar dari kegelapan yang sempat mempermainkan jiwanya. Bulir bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"...Takatora-sama," lirih Suzu dengan suara bergetar.

Itu dia, Takatora, pendamping hidup sematinya. Suzu yakin yang ada di depan matanya bukanlah ilusi. Suzu merasa bodoh telah melupakan suaminya sendiri, mengapa ia membiarkan hal yang paling penting itu terselip di pikirannya? Membiarkan masa lalu kembali memperdaya jiwa dan raganya. Padahal begitu banyak waktu dan kenangan yang telah mereka ciptakan bersama.

 _'Padahal aku sudah tahu, kalau aku tidak sendirian lagi...'_

Sepasang giok birunya menyala akan amarah, Takatora mulai mengayunkan pedang, tanpa ragu dan bersikukuh menghabisi musuh tanpa menyisakan seorang pun di hadapannya.

Suzu hanya bisa memandang sayu punggung sang suami, memerhatikan gejolak amarah dari sepasang manik safirnya. Suzu tahu, itu adalah sebuah sorot yang menunjukkan ketetapan naluri hatinya demi melindungi dirinya.

Kapal kembali berguncang hebat, Suzu kembali menjerit ketakutan. Sekumpulan kayu kapal rubuh satu persatu. Amukan api semakin membara dan percikannya semakin menyengat.

"Suzu!" Takatora menjangkau tubuh rapuh istrinya, merangkul dan melindunginya dari reruntuhan. Pria itu merintih menahan sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, menahan panasnya kayu yang membentur punggungnya. Takatora menolak untuk menyerah, tak membiarkan tubuhnya tertindih, sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menyerahkan nyawanya pada takdir. Karena semenjak dirinya kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Suzu saat malam berapi itu, Takatora selalu memilih untuk melawan.

Takatora menolak mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka yang gagal ia lindungi, kini hanya Suzu seorang yang masih bertahan bersamanya. Tak masalah jika dirinya berlumuran dosa. Asalkan dirinya diizinkan untuk melindungi nyawa gadis itu, ia merasa lebih hidup seolah dirinya dapat bernapas di dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Begitu reruntuhannya berhenti, Suzu membuka lebar matanya. "Takatora-sama! Lukamu...!"

Takatora mencoba menarik napas, terasa sedikit berat. Walau rasanya begitu sakit luar biasa, beruntung Takatora dapat mengendalikan kesadarannya. "...Jadi seperti inikah rasanya saat kau terperangkap di kala itu." Takatora mendengus, kemudian mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk bangkit. "Luka ini bukan apa-apa. Daripada aku harus kehilanganmu, itu lebih mengerikan dari apapun."

Setelah menyimpan pedangnya kembali. Takatora kemudian menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Suzu, menopang dan mengangkatnya.

Meski Suzu telah aman di pangkuannya, hati Suzu masih belum bisa tenang. Dia sempat berniat untuk merelakan nyawanya. Jika itu terjadi, ikatan antara mereka selama ini tidak akan ada artinya. Semua untaian kata bersayap yang pernah ia katakan demi membuka mata pria itu dahulu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan. "Takatora-sama, maaf. Aku..."

Sorot mata Takatora melembut tatkala mereka saling berbalas pandang. "Aku takkan menggunakan ketidakberdayaanku sebagai alasan tak dapat menyelamatkanmu. Dimana pun kau berada meski kau berada di ambang kematian sekali pun, aku pasti akan menarikmu kembali padaku."

Suzu percaya Takatora akan selalu memaafkannya. Semua yang mengekang hatinya telah sirna. Dengan berlinang air mata, Suzu tersenyum penuh haru. "...Ya, aku percaya." Wajahnya dibenamkan ke bahu Takatora lalu melingkari kedua tangan di sekitar lehernya. "Aku juga... aku takkan merelakan nyawaku lagi."

Kendati ia tahu bukan saatnya untuk menghela napas lega, namun melihat sepasang mata Suzu yang tak lagi kosong oleh kesengsaraan, membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyuman. "...Berpeganglah dengan erat." Suzu mengangguk, masih membenamkan wajah di bahunya.

Pria itu mulai berlari mencari jalan aman agar dapat turun dari kapal dengan selamat. Aneh, walau ia tahu dirinya takkan bisa menulis ulang masa lalu. Tetapi ia merasa seakan telah berhasil menghapus kegagalannya.

Kapal kembali berguncang, kali ini terasa lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Suzu tersentak kaget dalam pangkuan sang suami, meremas erat _tenugui_ birunya. Takatora mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu menyadari air mulai menggenangi permukaan kapal.

Dari kejauhan, Takatora akhirnya dapat melihat ujung dermaga, namun beberapa prajurit menghambat jalan keluarnya. Takatora mendecak, ia tak mungkin bisa menerobos dengan mudah.

"Takatora-san!" Nagachika menebas prajurit yang menghalanginya, membuka jalan untuknya keluar. "Bergegaslah!" serunya.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan pun, Takatora sudah mempercepat larinya. Jika ia gagal keluar dari kapal, semua usahanya akan sia-sia. Tidak, lebih dari itu. Kehidupan, tanggung jawab, dan kepercayaan yang telah ditanggungkan kepadanya selama ia hidup akan menghilang. Dia akan mati dalam penyesalan.

Begitu akhirnya Takatora berhasil menginjakkan kakinya keluar, tubuhnya melemas, berlutut namun masih mendekap Suzu di kedua lengannya.

"Takatora-sama..." lirih Suzu setelah turun, berlutut di hadapannya, ia menyambungkan manik merahnya yang sedikit dibendungi bulir bening dengan manik biru milik Takatora. Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum bertatapan dengan Suzu.

Mereka tak bisa bicara sepatah kata pun, mereka sempat mengira bahwa mereka bermimpi telah bebas dari kebakaran itu. Amukan api yang hebat, begitu mirip dengan peristiwa yang pernah membuat mereka putus asa, yang amat melukai batin keduanya, telah berhasil dilewati.

Takatora telah menyelamatkan satu nyawa, nyawa yang bermaksa besar bagi kehidupannya juga. Karena keselamatannya pun juga telah menyelamatkan kehidupannya.

"Dasar, tindakanmu tadi sangat gila, Takatora-san." Nagachika menghela napas lega. "Tapi syukurlah kau dan istrimu bisa keluar dengan selamat."

Takatora menolehi Nagachika, lalu menundukkan kepala. "...Ya, terima kasih. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Juga pada ayahmu."

"Jangan dipikirkan." Nagachika lalu berbalik memandang sisa peperangan yang telah mereda. Pasukan Chōsokabe yang menyerang kapal telah dijatuhkan, tak ada lagi tanda-tanda bahaya disekitar mereka. "Bagaimana pun juga, perang kali ini memang membuktikan 'jiwa pemberontak' yang mereka emban, seperti yang Aki katakan," gumam Nagachika. Lalu bertolak meninggalkan sepasang sejoli itu sendirian, menyusul istri dan sepupunya yang tampak kelelahan. "Sebaiknya sekarang kalian juga harus menyembuhkan diri. Kita bisa mengandalkan pasukan utama untuk mengepung Ichinomiya-jō."

"Ya..." jawab Takatora singkat.

Sepasang sejoli itu kembali membisu, ikut memandang sisa peperangan di depan mata mereka. Namun pandangan mereka teralihkan begitu mendengar suara guncangan kapal itu lagi. Perlahan, kapal serta seisinya dilahap oleh api dan hanyut ke dalam lautan.

Takatora mengalihkan pandangan ke istrinya, dia hanya terdiam sembari menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan mata sayu.

"Suzu..." panggil Takatora.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku melihatnya sampai akhir," lirih Suzu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "...Aku sempat berharap ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tapi kurasa aku takkan bisa bertatapan wajah dengan mereka. Mereka tidak akan bangga padaku ketika aku menyerah."

"..." Takatora belum menjawab, masih mendengar istrinya berbicara.

"Setidaknya aku ingin mati tanpa penyesalan. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menatap mata mereka, dan menceritakan pada mereka kalau aku bahagia dengan jalan kehidupanku."

"..." Takatora merasa ia tak bisa menjawab, tidak menentang maupun menerima. Suzu, dia benar-benar sudah bisa melepas kepergian mereka dan menerima kebenaran.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Takatora? Apakah dirinya masih berkutat dengan masa pahitnya, memendam rasa dendam terhadap sang _Tenkabito_ yang menjadi penyebab kematian kedua mendiang majikannya. Apakah dia telah menerima takdir seperti Suzu? Takatora tahu seharusnya dia bisa menjawab itu karena ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun entah mengapa Takatora tak dapat menemukan jawaban di dalam benaknya.

Kini, ia merasa kendati jarak diantara kedua pihak sangat dekat dan erat, tetapi terdapat sebuah dinding kokoh yang memisahkan mereka. Suzu yang tanpa pernah merasa dendam pada orang yang telah merebut nyawa mereka. Dia memiliki jiwa yang terlalu lembut untuk hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Kemurnian gadis itu takkan pernah bisa Takatora terapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Takatora-sama...?" Suzu menatapnya bingung sekaligus khawatir. Dia tampak memperhatikannya saat dirinya tengah merenung. Takatora mendaratkan telapaknya diatas kepala Suzu, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Bagaimana pun juga, Takatora hanya bisa mengambil sisi baik dari hal itu. Istrinya sudah bisa melangkahkan kakinya ke depan tanpa bimbang. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Takatora-sama." Suzu menangkup lembut tangan Takatora yang mengusap kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, lalu mendekatkannya di wajahnya. "Aku... merasa sangat diberkati olehmu. Kalau aku mati di dalam kapal itu, selain tidak bisa bertatapan dengan mereka, aku akan meninggalkan Tuan sendirian. Keputusanku untuk tidak akan membiarkan Tuan berjuang sendirian hanya akan menjadi kebohongan." Suzu tertawa kecil. "Setiap kali aku terdorong ke dalam keputusasaan, Takatora-sama selalu menjadi orang pertama yang membangkitkan harapanku kembali, ya..." Nada suaranya melukiskan kekaguman dan rasa syukur, mendengar kehalusan suaranya saja sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

Suzu mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat menatap mata sang suami. "Mulai sekarang pun semua yang akan menjatuhkan kita pasti akan datang lagi. Aku, maupun pada Takatora-sama. Saat ini juga, aku akan berusaha untuk selalu mengingatkan diriku dan mengingatkan Tuan. Meski harus berulang kali mengatakannya..." Seulas senyuman tulus mengembang lebar pada paras manisnya. "Aku masih ingin hidup bersama Takatora-sama."

Untaian kata Suzu membuat hati Takatora terbesit mendengarnya. Beban yang sempat muncul dalam dirinya mulai ringan. Padahal ia baru saja telah diselamatkan, tanpa sadar Suzu langsung membalasnya.

Manik merahnya yang bersinar serta senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan sosoknya yang selalu berhasil menjadi pelipur laranya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu menawan. Juga merupakan alasannya Takatora begitu mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa.

Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah maskulinnya, membalas kebahagiaan serta asa yang menggebu di dada. "...Ya." Pria itu mulai menyalurkan perasaan itu dengan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

Sekali lagi, dia telah terselamatkan. Mereka berdua kembali saling menyelamatkan hati dan nyawa masing-masing. Putaran roda takdir masih memberi mereka kesempatan untuk melangkah bersama.

 **-XXX-**

Di sisi lain unit pasukan Hachisuka baru saja menghancurkan waduk yang dibangun di dekat istana Ichinomiya. Ia segera melaporkan kesuksesan rencana pertama pada Hidenaga dan dua penasehatnya.

Namun setelah diberi peringatan untuk mundur, pihak Chōsokabe bersikeras untuk menentang. Tak punya pilihan lain, Hidenaga mengirim utusan untuk memerintahkan ketiga unit untuk mendobrak masuk gerbang utara, timur dan barat.

"Sudah kuduga mereka akan menolak," gumam Aki. "Baiklah, ini waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan serangan. Ayo!" Aki memerintah pasukannya untuk turun dari bukit, menyusup ke dalam pekarangan istana Ichinomiya.

Namun setibanya disana, pasukan Aki disambut oleh tembakan _teppou_ yang mengambil posisi di dalam _yagura_ dan _tenshu_ , menjebak mereka dari dalam. Pasukan perisai dengan cepat melindungi tiap prajurit dari tembakan. "Jadi Motochika sudah tahu kalau aku akan menyusup ke dalam."

Ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam _tenshu_ , menerobos jalan menuju lantai teratas dimana Motochika berdiam diri.

Aki mencoba mengingatkannya untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh, karena itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan penyerangan. Tak ingin nyawanya melayang percuma bahkan rencana yang telah diusulkannya berujung kegagalan.

"Motochika!" seru Aki. "Sebaiknya kau menyerah sekarang juga. Sejak awal semuanya percuma untuk menentang kami!"

Seluruh prajurit yang mengawali sang penguasa Shikoku bergegas mengambil posisi demi melindungi sang majikan. "...Begitu. Namun sayangnya, sebagai penguasa Shikoku, aku tak bisa mengabaikan semangat rakyatku yang masih berjuang diluar sana," jawab Motochika dengan tenang. "Majulah, Kimura Aki. Jika kau ingin mengakhirinya, maka kalahkan aku."

 **-XXX-**

Suara gaduh pertempuran yang berasal dari dalam kastil mulai terdengar oleh Gracia. Dia mundur dari serangan Natsuko dan mulai memusatkan pendengarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi...?" gumam Gracia. "Jangan-jangan mereka berhasil mendobrak masuk!?"

"Gracia-chan. Menyerahlah, aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih jauh!" pinta Natsuko.

Gracia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap Natsuko, teman lamanya dengan ragu. "...Tidak mau, _ja_! Aku tidak akan mundur!"

"Tidak, kau harus mundur." Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan datang menyela, seketika mengalihkan pandangan kedua gadis itu. Garis wajahnya yang keras namun masih terlihat anggun itu tampak tak senang.

"Chacha!? Bahkan kau juga..."

"Lihatlah di sekelilingmu. Tidak ada artinya lagi untuk melawan, kemenangan sudah pasti jatuh di tangan kami. Karena itu, kau harus pulang bersamaku." Chacha menangkap tangan Gracia. "Turuti perkataanku," tegasnya.

Gracia tampak tidak mau menerima, tapi ia juga tak bisa melawan. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah, tak bisa menjawab ucapan Chacha.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah penuh perjuangan mendobrak gerbang, akhirnya ketiga unit berhasil mendesak masuk ke dalam istana. Langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam istana. Seketika para prajurit Chōsokabe mulai kepanikan dan berusaha menghindari serangan, hasrat bertarung pun menghilang.

Aki yang mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lantai bawah istana, menghentikan pertarungannya melawan Motochika.

"Mereka datang," gumam Aki. Lalu ia menolehi Motochika. Pria bersurai belang putih hitam itu menurunkan senjata.

"Hmph, sampai disini saja, 'kah?" gumam Motochika.

"Motochika..." Aki ikut menurunkan pedangnya.

"Aku telah membawakan hasrat bertarung mereka untuk menentang sampai sejauh ini. Tapi kurasa memang seharusnya tidak perlu kulakukan jika itu membuat semua rakyatku terbunuh."

Aki memerhatikan sisa prajurit Motochika yang masih bertahan, dengan berat hati menerima kekalahan tersirat jelas di wajah mereka.

"Aku kalah telak. Aneh, sampai rasanya begitu menyegarkan." Motochika kemudian menjatuhkan _shamisen_ yang menjadi senjatanya jatuh ke tanah. Para prajurit tampak terpojok, antara menyetujui keputusan sang majikan atau menerimanya.

"Motochika-sama...!"

"Tak apa, wahai rakyatku. Perjuangan kalian sangat luar biasa. Segera dekalarasikan kemenangan kalian pada pasukanmu, Aki. Kemenangan telah jatuh di tangan kalian."

 **-XXX-**

 **-xxx-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Yak, sebenarnya alur battle-nya aku bikin agak buru2 lagi. Dan sampai disana habis 5 chapter(?) buat Shikoku Arc ya. Aftermath mudah-mudahan bisa cepat, karena saya udah ketik baru separuh. Maunya di pasang ke chapter ini aja tapi udah lebih dari 5k. (termasuk A/N, dll)

Sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini sering kebawa stres gegara masalah real life jadi mood ngetik sering hancur. Menggambar pun gak produktif kek dulu. Jadi kangen masa pas saya produktif, jadi lupa rasanya kek gimana... *sigh*

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Oh bentar lagi puasa ya. Review, pretty please? Buat penyejuk batin saya plis? *wink- slapped*

またねー！


	27. Close Our Wounds

**A/N :** Yak balas ripiw!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Blossom : Yak, prediksi bad end-nya aku kasih nilai seratus. *thumbs up* Tapi sebenarnya aku ngarepin jawaban 'bagaimana' Suzu mati... ekh. *dibekuin Takatora*

Scarlet : Soal shiro-baka, aku sengaja. Yoshitsugu yang duluan pernah manggil Takatora itu maniak kastil alias shiro-baka di drama cd Yozakuranite. Aku udah pernah kirim link buat donlot itu kan?

Suzu : Ah panah ya? Sejujurnya aku bisa membidik seperti shuriken, kunai, senbon atau sejenisnya tapi tidak termasuk panah, karena tanganku selalu bergemetar jadi kurasa tidak bisa. Terima kasih atas review-nya!

 **Hayashinkage17**

Scarlet : Kimura siblings udah tau kok. Umm coba liat lagi ya owo

Blossom : Yokatta~ *ikutan wibu* Rasanya buat Kage-senpai puas dengan gimana tiap karakter di chapter 22 ya. Habisnya di chapter sebelumnya Hana dan Nagachika apalagi Chie baru dapat sedikit bagiannya lol.

Suzu : Ya, aku pastikan untuk tidak akan melupakannya!

Takatora : *elus kepala Suzu* ...Terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Kobayakawa Shinhana, Nomi Nagachika and Kikkawa Chie belongs to Hayashinkage17. Cover milik saya sendiri, udah diganti.

 **Warning :** Mainly OC x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, SERING typo, diksi dan narasi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game dan atau sejarahnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-xxx-**

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 2** **3**

 **Close Our Wounds**

 **-XoX-**

Setelah mendeklarasikan kemenangan yang jatuh pada pihak Hashiba serta sekutunya, Mōri. Hidenaga bersama Kanbei dan pengawalnya kini tengah mengadakan pertemuan singkat dengan kepala klan Chōsokabe, Motochika. Tentunya dalam era peperangan, sebagai pihak yang kalah patut mematuhi perintah pihak yang menang.

Salah satunya yaitu putri dari Akechi Mitsuhide akan berada dibawah pengawasan Hashiba. Chacha telah meyakinkan hal itu pada Hideyoshi sebelum keberangkatannya.

"Kau sudah mengemas semua barangmu?" tanya Chacha pada gadis belia bersurai keunguan yang bersamanya, Gracia.

" _Um_ _u_..." Dia mengangguk, lalu kepalanya menunduk. Tersirat jelas sedih pada wajahnya dan tak mau menerima bahwa dirinya akan meninggalkan klan yang selama ini telah merawatnya dengan baik.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Tidak ada gunanya untuk menyesalinya." Meski cara berbicaranya terkesan sopan, namun kata-katanya sama sekali tak diisi dengan keinginan untuk menghibur suasana hati gadis tersebut.

Melihat Gracia semakin menurunkan kepala, gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas panjang. "Katakan, apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Gracia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. "Aku... tak sempat mengatakan apapun pada Motochika dan _shishō_."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Saya sudah tahu apa keputusan Hideyoshi-sama nanti. Saya yakin kau masih bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi saat peperangan berikutnya." Dia memang bukan ingin menghiburnya, Chacha hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Sekarang pun wajahnya tak memancarkan senyuman meyakinkan, yang seperti Gracia harapkan. Tapi dia sudah bisa memaklumi bagaimana kepribadian Chacha.

"Sungguh?"

Chacha menjawab dengan anggukan.

Raut wajahnya berubah drastis berganti dengan senyuman lebar yang terpapar di wajah Gracia. "Syukurlah!"

Chacha membisu sejenak, kedua alisnya naik begitu melihat pancaran wajah teman lamanya. Dia memainkan helaian rambut pirang yang di sisi kanan wajahnya setelah mengalihkan pandangan. "...Baiklah." Chacha menurunkan tangannya. "Kuberi kau izin untuk bertemu dengan mereka, tapi besok pagi kau harus sudah berada di kapal. Paham?"

"Sungguh!? Aku boleh bertemu dengan mereka sekarang?" tanya Gracia kegirangan. Lagi, Chacha menjawab dengan anggukan. Tapi kali ini sorot matanya melembut. "Terima kasih, Chacha! Kau memang baik!" Gracia langsung menyusupkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Chacha dengan gembira.

"H-Hei..." desah Chacha tertegun, berusaha melepas pelukan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memanggil Natsuko dulu! Sampai jumpa nanti, ya, Chacha!" Baru beberapa langkah ia hendak meninggalkan kapal, Gracia berhenti, berbalik menghadap putri dari klan Azai tersebut. "Chacha, sebelum itu bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chacha mengerjapkan mata begitu melihat raut wajah gadis berkuncir dua itu. Pertanyaan yang berkumpul di manik hijaunya membuat Chacha sedikit penasaran.

"Kenapa kau rela datang sejauh ini untuk menjemputku?"

Kedua alisnya kembali naik setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gracia. Namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan. "...Apa saya harus mengatakannya?"

Gracia tertawa kecil, dia menyadari jawabannya hanya melihat dari air muka yang tertulis di wajah Chacha. "Tidak. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Terima kasih, Chacha!" ujar Gracia senang.

Memang Chacha belum bisa mengakuinya secara langsung, namun jika diingat kembali masa yang mereka habiskan bersama dahulu, sudah menumbuhkan jawaban.

"...Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang," ucap Chacha tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera kembali, _ja_!"

Gracia pun bergegas turun dari kapal, bertolak meninggalkan Chacha sendirian. Manik kuning kecoklatnya berpindah melirik kearah Gracia yang berlarian, begitu antusias untuk bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang telah merawatnya sejak kepergian ayah kesayangannya.

Sorot mata Chacha kembali melembut. "Walau orang yang amat kau sayangi sudah pergi. Tampaknya kau telah menemukan tempat yang baru, ya."

Namun dengan sekejap, sepasang pelupuk matanya menurun. Seisi benaknya berkelana pada masa pahitnya. "Sedangkan aku..." Chacha membisu, tenggelam ke dalam renungan sembari memandang laut yang terpantul oleh cahaya malam.

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu di kapal yang berbeda, dalam salah satu ruangan. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai putih keperakan tengah menemani suaminya yang terlelap.

Suzu baru saja selesai merawat luka pada punggung Takatora. Bisa dikatakan ia beruntung, karena saat itu reruntuhan kayu bakar hanya membentur punggungnya, tak mengeluarkan banyak darah. Bukan menindih hingga tak bisa bergerak seperti Suzu alami beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa suaminya terluka.

Bekas luka yang lain masih banyak membekas di tubuhnya. Maupun itu bekas sabetan, tusuk dan tembak hingga diantara lukanya tersebut harus dijahit. Itu karena Takatora yang selalu menempatkan dirinya di paling depan dalam medan perang. Suzu tak mungkin bisa menyangkal maupun menyalahkan Takatora. Menyibukkan diri sekaligus menorehkan nama dalam pertempuran memang sudah diterapkan di hati mereka para pejuang yang bertempur. Selain itu, beberapa diantara lukanya juga disebabkan karena kesalahan dirinya, menurut Suzu.

Suzu menggeleng kencang, membuang pikiran buruk itu sejauh mungkin. Takatora takkan senang jika dirinya masih saja meratap. Selama mereka berdua masih hidup, itu sudah cukup. Padahal ia sudah pernah mengatakan itu pada Takatora.

Kemudian Suzu mengunci pandangannya memerhatikan wajah tidur suaminya. Tukang tidur, pikiran itu membuat Suzu tertawa geli. Kerutan diantara alisnya pun tak terlihat. Rambut hitam legamnya tak lagi disisir rapi keatas, kini terlihat hampir menutup tengkuknya.

Suzu mulai mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, sambil berharap sentuhannya tak membuatnya terbangun. Namun tangannya berhenti membelai tatkala mendengar suara ringisan perih. "Tuan...?" panggil Suzu pelan.

Raut wajahnya tampak kesakitan, namun Suzu tahu itu bukan sakit karena lukanya saja. Karena Suzu sudah sering melihat mimik wajah yang sama seperti sekarang.

Dia bermimpi buruk, dia ingat Takatora pernah menyebut nama mereka― mendiang majikan yang amat dia hormati dan percayai. Terkadang pun ia juga pernah menyebut nama Suzu.

Suzu menjalinkan tangannya dengan milik Takatora. Tangannya begitu besar namun dingin. Suzu sudah terbiasa, setidaknya ia dapat menenangkan dan menghangatkannya. Memerhatikan wajah sang suami membuat Suzu menyempitkan kedua alis, bibirnya dirapatkan sambil menahan sesak di dada.

Tapi Suzu berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, tak ingin sendu menyinggahi hatinya ikut tersambung pada Takatora, itu hanya akan semakin memberatkannya.

Takatora tak pernah menceritakan padanya apa yang merasuki saat tidurnya, bahkan dia mau berbohong mengatakan bahwa dia sudah lupa. Jelas sekali dia tak ingin Suzu ikut memikirkannya. Dia selalu seperti itu, hal sepele pun terkadang tak ingin membuat istrinya ikut memikirkannya. Tapi itu tak berhasil, Suzu tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Sakit yang terukir di wajahnya juga melukiskan rasa penyesalannya yang amat terdalam. Suzu sangat tahu itu. Kehidupannya selalu abu-abu. Bahkan di dalam mimpinya pun dirinya tak dibiarkan tidur dengan tenang.

Mengingat jalan kehidupannya murni sebatas demi menaati perintah mendiang majikannya yang telah tiada. Namun Takatora tak pernah merasa keberatan, malah dia bersedia mengemban tanggung jawab itu dengan segenap jiwa.

Meski tak jarang menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai yang terburuk, bahkan ia pernah mengatakan tak memiliki harapan untuk dirinya sendiri di masa depan. Namun niat Takatora demi menorehkan nama, di kala ia sibuk merancang istana pun terkadang dapat mengubur hal itu, perlahan-lahan membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang lebih berguna.

Itu merupakan salah satu alasan Suzu tak ingin membiarkan dirinya berjuang sendirian. Setidaknya ia dapat di sisinya, menggandeng tangannya seraya menuntun dan memberikan warna dalam jalan kehidupannya. Karena Suzu yakin mereka tidak akan senang jika Takatora hanya hidup sebatas mematuhi perintah mereka saja.

Jika Takatora berusaha dengan segenap jiwa akan hal itu, maka Suzu juga akan berjuang dengan segenap jiwa demi memberikan makna baru dalam tiap langkahnya.

Takatora akhirnya membuka mata perlahan sembari mengumpulkan nyawa. Tubuhnya yang berbaring terlengkup diatas tikar hanya dapat menolehkan kepala ke samping agar dapat bertatapan dengan gadis bersurai perak itu. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan melihat tangannya terjalin dengan milik Suzu. Dia mengerjapkan mata sembari mencoba menebak mengapa tangan mereka saling bertautan, tapi sayang Takatora tak mendapatkan jawaban.

"...Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hm... sejak kita kembali ke kapal Takatora-sama langsung tertidur. Perangnya sudah lama selesai. Kita menang, lho, Takatora-sama. Tuan juga sudah berjuang keras. _Otsukaresama desu_ ," jawab Suzu tersenyum.

Takatora menghela napas panjang, ia sempat meringis kesakitan sebelum berusaha bangkit. Luka pada punggungnya masih terasa sakit menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dengan segera Suzu membantu sang suami mengubah posisi agar dapat duduk. Takatora berusaha menyeimbangkan dan tak terlalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Suzu.

"...Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Habisnya Hidenaga-sama menyuruhku untuk tidak membangunkan Tuan, lagipula Takatora-sama 'kan sedang terluka. Kalau Tuan bertanya dimana Hidenaga-sama sekarang, beliau sudah lama berangkat bersama Kanbei-dono ke Kastil Ichinomiya untuk bernegosiasi," jelas Suzu. "Jadi Takatora-sama istirahat saja, ya? Jangan memaksakan diri! Tidur, tidur!" Suzu berusaha mendorongnya lagi untuk berbaring.

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup lama beristirahat."

Kedua alis Suzu bertaut tak suka. Meskipun sudah banyak bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan mengaku ia sudah terbiasa pun, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau dia merasakan perih pada lukanya. Dia memang keras kepala.

"Lagipula luka ini tak sebanding dengan milikmu."

"Eh?" Suzu langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Poninya yang panjang membuat Suzu sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat sorot matanya. Dengan perlahan, Suzu menurunkan kedua tangannya dari dada Takatora yang berbalut perban. Hening menyambut kedua pihak.

Takatora tak pernah tahu persis apa yang Suzu rasakan saat dirinya terperangkap dalam kobaran api dahulu. Seberapa banyak kayu bakar yang menghimpitnya, seberapa sesak napasnya, seberapa besar rasa sakit yang menusuk kulitnya dan seberapa putus asa dirinya saat itu.

Sedangkan Takatora tak merasa putus asa setiap mendapat luka. Sebagai ksatria, luka adalah makna terhormat dimana seberapa besar ia berjuang demi menorehkan nama. Bahkan luka yang menggerayangi tubuhnya sekarang sekadar sebuah benturan. Tak seperti Suzu yang sudah merasakan panasnya kayu bakar yang menghimpit tubuh rapuhnya.

Luka yang mereka miliki amat berbeda.

"Waktu itu, kau terperangkap seorang diri. Aku tak dapat... bukan, aku menyerah menyelamatkanmu padahal kau sangat membutuhkan pertolongan. Aku selalu saja terlambat. Semua yang berharga bagiku selalu saja terselip di jari-jariku. Andai saja aku bisa sempat menyelamatkanmu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan luka itu dan―"

Kalimat Takatora terpotong, lengan ramping Suzu melingkar di lehernya. Membenamkan wajah di pundak lebar pria itu, surai peraknya terasa sedikit menggelitik menyapu kulit Takatora.

"Takatora-sama. Aku memang tidak memintamu untuk melupakannya. Tapi kumohon jangan merasa bertanggung jawab. Jangan berpikir kalau apa yang telah Tuan lakukan salah." Suzu memejamkan mata. "...Tinggalkan saja semuanya seperti itu tidak apa, kok. _Nee_ , Takatora-sama?"

Tak ada jawaban, kedua kelopak mata Takatora tertutup, lalu kembali terbuka. Ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat kalut. Lengan kuatnya melingkar di pinggang Suzu, membalas pelukannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya menahan punggung kepala Suzu. Tiap helai rambut peraknya menyusup diantara jemarinya. Dengan sekejap kehangatan yang mereka bagi membuatnya dapat bernapas dengan lega.

Dan lagi-lagi ia tak sengaja memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada istrinya.

Jika memang mengubah masa lalu bisa mereka lakukan. Suzu selalu percaya Takatora bisa mengubahnya. Tapi mungkin saja bagaimana mereka mengisi hari-hari itu akan berbeda dengan masa yang sekarang.

Namun itu artinya mereka juga akan melupakan masa yang sekarang. Bahkan mungkin, Takatora tidak akan menjadi Takatora yang sekarang, yang Suzu kenal. Dan begitu pula dengan Suzu, mungkin ia menjadi orang yang berbeda dari yang sekarang. Melarikan diri lebih mengerikan daripada menerima takdir.

Satu-satunya hal yang amat berharga baginya masih disini, berada di pelukannya.

Dia benar. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lagi, Suzu telah membimbing tangannya untuk menutup luka itu.

"...Ya, maaf," bisiknya.

"Jangan minta maaf," jawab Suzu lembut sembari melepas pelukan. Di saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Suzu tersenyum. " _Baka yaro_ _u_ _._ "

Takatora mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Melihat reaksinya, Suzu tertawa kecil. Kebiasaan suaminya setiap mengatakan 'bodoh' sudah mulai mencemari cara bicara Suzu yang padahal biasanya terkesan sopan. "Aku selalu ingin mengatakan itu."

Senyuman khasnya dengan cepat menghilang, berganti dengan wajah cemberut. "Selain itu, baru saja Takatora-sama bilang lukaku tak sebanding dengan milik Tuan? Kurasa itu terbalik. Malahan luka Takatora-sama yang tak sebanding dengan punyaku." Lalu Suzu menuding tubuh Takatora. "Lihat, bekas sayat dimana-mana..."

Takatora masih membisu. Ia merasa mereka masih salah menanggapi luka yang mereka miliki. Bukan, sekarang Takatora bukan membicarakan luka yang membekas di tubuh. Namun di hati mereka.

Dirinya teringat kejadian di Kitanoshō yang merenggut nyawa istri dari mendiang majikan pertamanya, Oichi. Saat itu juga dirinya pun hanya bisa melepas tangisan yang berbalut penyesalan. Hanya bisa berharap segalanya dapat kembali sebagaimana seharusnya. Tapi harapan itu tak terkabulkan.

Sedangkan dalam kasus Suzu, tatkala Takatora mencoba menyelamatkannya, ia mendengar jeritan. Tangisan penyesalan yang berasal dari istrinya sendiri. Mengapa dikatakan 'penyesalan', dia sudah memiliki jawaban yang pasti.

Luka lamanya kembali terbuka.

...benar juga. Mengapa Takatora baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Mereka memiliki luka yang mirip, malahan bisa jadi dikatakan sama. Luka pada hati mereka sama sekali bukan tidak sebanding.

Suzu menaikkan alis kebingungan begitu melihat sengiran tipis terbentuk di bibir Takatora. "...Entahlah. Tapi kurasa kita sudah sama."

"Masa'?" Suzu memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Kenapa kau protes? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Atau kau ingin menentukan siapa yang menang banyak memiliki bekas luka?" dengus Takatora.

"B-Bukan begitu! Tapi yang bilang tidak sebanding itu duluan 'kan Takatora-sama. Makanya aku..." jawab Suzu mencebik.

Takatora terkekeh. "Kau mengenaiku kali ini."

Seketika manik merah sang istri setengah melebar, Suzu mengerjapkan mata tak karuan, tak menyangka Takatora akan langsung mengakuinya. Dia mengatakannya seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Telapak Suzu hampir menutup mulutnya, tak sengaja ia melepas tawa. Kehangatan menyusup di dalam ruangan tersebut, diisi dengan tawa kecil dan senyuman tulus terhias di wajah kedua pihak. Meski mereka tahu kehangatan itu akan berlangsung sebentar, mereka pasti bisa menemukannya lagi kelak.

"Mau jalan-jalan sejenak?" Takatora mengulurkan tangan pada Suzu setelah bangkit.

Dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang pada paras manisnya, tangan kecil itu menerima uluran tangan Takatora.

Ya. Selama hati mereka tetap bersatu. dengan langkah mereka yang selaras, badai bahkan lautan air mata pun akan mereka lewati bersama.

 **-XXX-**

"Onii-chan! Dengar, Gracia-chan mengajakku pergi ke _onsen_ , lho! Boleh 'kan, kalau aku menerima ajakannya?"

Kesibukan Aki memeriksa kerusakan kapal tertunda begitu sang adik memohon dengan mata berbinar. Aki tersenyum tipis. "Tentu. Bersenang-senanglah."

Natsuko meloncat kegirangan. "Bagus! Sekarang aku akan mengajak Suzu-chan, Hana-chan, dan Chie-chan!" Natsuko mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, Onii-chan!"

Aki melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali setelah memerhatikan adiknya yang berlarian masuk ke kapal lain. "Dasar Koshōshō itu, sekarang dia merusak kapalku dan membuatku sibuk dengan pekerjaan ini. Enaknya kalau sudah bisa beristirahat dalam _onsen_ ," keluh Aki menghela napas panjang.

Sementara itu Natsuko baru saja sampai di dalam kapal, ia menolehkan kepalanya sembari memerhatian sekitar. "Oh iya, pasti Suzu-chan sedang merawat luka suaminya sekarang." Natsuko menyengir tipis mencoba menebak apa yang tengah Suzu dan suaminya lakukan saat ini.

Natsuko langsung berlari masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan. "Suzu-chan!" Tapi yang di dapatinya disana hanyalah ruangan kosong. "Lho? Tidak ada? Kemana mereka pergi?" Natsuko langsung menutup ruangan itu dan keluar mencari tempat lain.

Manik hijaunya langsung berpindah kearah pesisiran. Natsuko tersenyum lebar begitu menemukan orang yang ia cari, gadis berambut perak itu tengah berjalan sembari memerhatikan laut bersama seorang pria. Tanpa berpikir panjang Natsuko segera turun dari kapal dan mengejarnya.

"Suzu-chaaan!" teriak Natsuko kegirangan sambil mengagetkannya dengan memeluknya dengan erat.

"N-Natsuko!? Tunggu―uwaa!" Suzu pun ambruk karena tak sempat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya akan kontak dadakan temannya sehingga mereka berdua tercebur ke tepi pantai.

"Yah, basah!" Natsuko mencebik kesal sambil meremas seragamnya yang basah kuyup. "Payah, apa boleh buat. Lagipula kita mau―"

"Dasar bodoh!" Pria yang bersama Suzu langsung menjitak kepala Natsuko. Spontan Natsuko meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. "Apanya yang 'apa boleh buat'!? Kau juga sudah membuat Suzu ikut basah kuyup karena kecerobohanmu!" bentaknya.

"Jahatnya! Jangan pukul kepalaku, dong―eh? Maaf, Tuan siapa?" tanya Natsuko kebingungan, memperhatikan pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang hampir menutup tengkuk lehernya. Namun aneh bagi Natsuko, ia mengenakan _jinbaori_ dan _tenugui_ yang sama dengan milik Takatora. Tetapi Natsuko belum sadar kalau pria itu memang Takatora. "Sepertinya orang ini mencoba untuk meniru suamimu, Suzu-chan..."

"Kau bilang apa...?" Takatora mengernyitkan alis semakin jengkel. Seketika Natsuko menjarak darinya, bergidik ngilu saat menatap sorot tajamnya yang terpatik api kemarahan.

Dengan panik Suzu langsung bangkit untuk menenangkannya. "T-Takatora-sama, aku tidak apa kok! Aku bisa mengganti pakaianku jadi―"

Tak sempat selesai bicara, Natsuko langsung menggandeng lengan Suzu. "Tidak perlu, Suzu-chan!"

"Hah?" Sepasang sejoli itu setengah kaget mendengar ujarannya, langsung menolehi Natsuko.

"Gracia-chan mengajakku ke _onsen_ terbaik di tempat ini! Katanya aku boleh mengajakmu! Lalu dia bilang di _onsen_ itu sangat cocok untuk menyembuhkan luka juga, lho! Ah, kalau Suzu-chan mau merebus telur juga bisa!"

"O-Oh, menyembuhkan luka, ya? Kalau begitu Takatora-sama juga bisa ikut―"

Takatora menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Suzu.

"Tidak boleh! Laki-laki tidak boleh ikut, hanya perempuan!" potong Natsuko sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Ayo, Hana-chan dan Chie-chan juga harus kita ajak!" jelas Natsuko sambil menyeret Suzu.

"E-Ekh..." Suzu hanya bisa pasrah, dia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil mengisyaratkan pada Takatora untuk meminta izin pergi bersama Natsuko.

Takatora menghela napas panjang. Dia mengira dia akan mendapatkan waktu luang untuk ia habiskan bersama istrinya sampai Hidenaga kembali, tapi tampaknya tidak untuk malam ini.

Sekarang pun tak ada tugas yang diserahkan padanya. Terpaksa, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sampai ia menemukan sesuatu untuk menghalau kebosanannya.

Sepanjang jalan, ia memperhatikan kondisi kapal. Para prajurit tampak sibuk memperbaiki kerusakan dan ada juga yang tengah menyiapkan perbekalan. Ada pula yang tengah merawat luka bahkan sudah ada yang terlelap. Wajar, serangan dadakan saat pertempuran di pesisir tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka.

Beruntung dengan ratusan kapal yang dikirim, hanya terdapat sedikit kerusakan pada beberapa kapal. Walaupun ada juga beberapa diantaranya tenggelam karena ledakan akibat ulah pasukan Chōsokabe.

Pandangannya beralih begitu melihat Aki yang tengah memperbaiki salah satu kapal dengan jeli, dibantu oleh para prajuritnya. Ia juga tampak tak menyadari keberadaan Takatora yang menghampirinya.

"Kastil, lalu sekarang kapal... rupanya kau memiliki bakat yang berguna. Pantas saja kau terlihat selalu sibuk. _Gokurou_."

"Hmph! Kau baru menyadarinya? Sekarang kau takkan bisa lagi merendahkanku, Takato―" Begitu Aki berbalik, ia berhenti berbicara. Matanya memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Takatora tampak muak melihat ekspresi muka Aki yang sama dengan Natsuko sebelumnya. Mulutnya terbuka begitu akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawaban yang muncul di kepalanya. Kepalan tangannya langsung menepuk telapak sebelahnya. "Oh! Kukira siapa, ternyata kau rupanya, ya, Takatora."

"Kau dan adikmu sama saja. Apa yang membuatmu tidak mengenaliku...?" gumam Takatora.

Aki kembali memusatkan pandangannya sembari melanjutkan perbaikan. "Oh, ayolah. Jangan memasang tampang kusut seperti itu. Kau sedang bosan makanya datang kemari karena istrimu diseret Natsuko, 'kan?"

"Memang," jawab Takatora singkat setelah duduk di jenjang kapal.

"Eh, tidak kusangka kau mengakuinya," komentar Aki heran. "Lalu, kau mau protes padaku?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Hei, jangan bertanya balik." Aki kemudian menghela napas, dia tampak sedikit ragu untuk berbicara. "Omong-omong, aku belum memberitahukan alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin Natsuko terlibat dalam perang ini..."

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan, aku tidak tertarik."

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu, oi! Aku tidak akan bisa tenang kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan!" bentak Aki kesal.

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang mau mendengar ceritamu?" cetus Takatora datar.

"Ugh." Aki tertegun seketika. "Hei, ucapanmu itu agak menyakitkan. Bisakah kau diam dan dengarkan alasanku?"

Takatora menghela napas berat, terpaksa. "Baik, terserah."

Sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan, Aki mulai bicara. "Kau mungkin sudah sadar kalau aku memiliki ikatan tertentu dengan Chōsokabe Motochika. Saat pertempuran Asan, kami saling berkenalan. Tetapi pada tahun 1575, pertempuran Sungai Shimanto antara Chōsokabe dan Ichijou. Natsuko mengalami koma selama tiga tahun akibat ulah selir Motochika. Dia menyebut dirinya sebagai wanita pembawa sial. Awalnya aku berpikir semua itu adalah kesalahan wanita itu, tapi aku keliru."

Dengan wajah kesakitan tatkala mengingat peristiwa itu, Aki mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. "Setelah mencari kebenarannya, ternyata Natsuko menjadi korban salah tembak oleh pasukan Chōsokabe. Aku begitu murka pada Motochika yang sudah hampir membuat nyawa adikku nyaris dalam ambang kematian." Aki menghela napas.

"Karena aku tidak ingin Natsuko tahu kebenarannya terlalu cepat dari siapapun, makanya aku melarangnya untuk ikut denganku ke Shikoku. Aku khawatir kalau wanita itu... atau Motochika mengatakannya terlalu cepat, dan itu akan menghancurkannya. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya nanti, aku belum siap untuk itu. Jadi aku menahannya hingga urusanku dengan Motochika selesai."

Aki lalu menoleh kearah Takatora yang belum berkomentar apapun, dengan postur khasnya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Tangan Aki langsung berhenti bekerja. "Oi, setidaknya katakan sesuatu."

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kau hanya butuh telingaku untuk mendengar ceritamu, bukan?" jawab Takatora dengan ekspresi minim.

"...Kau mau kuhajar?" gerutu Aki semakin jengkel begitu mendengar jawaban tak acuhnya.

"Hmph, tapi pada akhirnya kau membiarkan adikmu pergi bersamamu," dengus Takatora.

"Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Kuakui, aku yang sebagai kakaknya sulit mengatasi sifat keras kepalanya itu." Aki menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu, itukah sebabnya negosiasi yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabmu itu gagal?"

"Bukan!" bentak Aki menyangkal. "Negosiasi itu nyaris mustahil untuk berhasil. Kebenaran itu hanya sekadar paku terakhir dalam kegagalan negosiasinya."

"Begitu, 'kah." Takatora tak berkomentar apapun lagi.

Jika dirinya berada di posisi Aki, mungkin Takatora juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Namun dia tahu, sekeras apapun dia berjuang untuk menutupi kebenarannya. Lama atau tidaknya mereka akan mengetahuinya. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak paham mengapa kau mau repot-repot menceritakan ini padaku."

"Oh, kurasa itu karena..." Aki mengusap tengkuk. "Yah, bagaimana mengatakannya ya...? Kurasa aku sudah bisa menaruh kepercayaan padamu."

Takatora mendengus pelan, kemudian berdiri. "Hmph, kau tak perlu menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan pada orang sepertiku."

"Hah? Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

Jeda sejenak, Takatora memalingkan wajah. "...Entahlah. Tapi yang kutahu, kepercayaan yang kau tanamkan padaku akan menyulitkanmu di masa yang akan datang."

Aki terdiam, menaikkan alis sembari mencerna perkataan Takatora.

"Tapi aku memegang kepercayaanmu itu, setidaknya untuk sekarang." Takatora pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Aki.

"Oi, Takatora!" Takatora berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Hal semacam itu takkan menghambatku, tahu!"

Takatora hanya menaikkan bahu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Aki. "Ah, begitu 'kah? Sebaiknya pertama-tama kau harus selesaikan pekerjaanmu terlebih dulu. Pastikan kau bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum keberangkatan kita besok pagi," jawab Takatora tanpa menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Argh, sial! Aku malah menyia-nyiakan waktuku yang sempit ini!" Aki pun bangkit, bergegas melanjutkan perbaikan di kapal lain.

 **-XXX-**

Di sisi lain, Suzu yang diajak Natsuko untuk berendam bersama di pemandian air panas terbaik di Shikoku, setidaknya itu yang dijelaskan Natsuko padanya, baru saja selesai melepas pakaian. Shinhana dan Chie yang juga telah diundang tengah membersihkan diri sebelum berendam ke dalam kolam.

Pandangan Suzu mengarah dengan seorang gadis bersurai keunguan yang tengah berbincang dengan wanita berambut afro. Ia baru tahu kalau gadis itu memiliki ikatan tertentu dengan Chacha. Saat perang berakhir, kebetulan Suzu melihat keakrabannya dengan Chacha.

Tak sengaja memindahkan pandangan ke Koshōshō, dengan sengiran tipis wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Suzu langsung mengalihkan pandangan setelah mendapat kontak mata singkat tersebut dari Koshōshō.

Memang saat ini kedua belah pihak dalam gencatan senjata. Tapi Suzu merasa sedikit canggung mengingat dirinya sempat berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Walau begitu Suzu tahu yang ia lakukan tidaklah salah, hartanya yang sempat direbut oleh Koshōshō telah ia dapatkan kembali.

Setelah selesai membantu Natsuko menggisikkan punggung, kini giliran Natsuko yang menolong Suzu.

"Maaf, ya, Suzu-chan. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kamu memiliki bekas luka seperti ini. Mengerikan..." Natsuko merasa takut untuk menyentuh luka bakar pada punggung Suzu yang sudah bertahun-tahun, tak ingin Suzu akan kesakitan.

Suzu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa kok. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu menyesalinya."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Natsuko langsung menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

Sorot mata Suzu melembut. "...Awalnya aku memang selalu takut melihat luka ini." Sebelah tangan Suzu menyusup ke punggungnya, meraba sembari merasakan lekukan tipis pada luka tersebut. "Tapi setelah melewati masa itu, aku sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Jadi aku sama sekali tak menyesal meski tubuhku seperti ini. Setidaknya aku masih bernapas, dengan demikian aku dapat melindungi hal itu dengan segenap jiwaku."

Natsuko mengedipkan mata, menatap Suzu seraya mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan temannya. Begitu dia mulai memahaminya, senyuman simpul terukir pada wajah gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. "...Begitu, ya! Ah, itu memang Suzu-chan yang kukenal. Sekarang wajahmu terlihat berseri dari biasanya, lho!" sahutnya sembari menyusupkan lengannya disekitar bahu Suzu, memeluknya dari belakang. Menekan tubuhnya yang tak dibalut sehelai kain ke punggung Suzu.

Suzu berjengit kaget. "Uwaa! N-Natsuko, tunggu sebentar...! D-dadamu...!"

"Eh? Suzu-chan kenapa?" Natsuko langsung melepas pelukan dan menatapnya bingung.

"...T-Tidak. Aku hanya..." Begitu Suzu menoleh ke belakang, sekilas mata Suzu tak sengaja terkunci melihat tubuh bagian atas Natsuko. Meski tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Suzu, tetapi buah dadanya lebih besar darinya. Suzu langsung berbalik memunggunginya. "...Ini tidak adil," keluh Suzu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"S-Suzu-chan, kenapa kamu malah tiba-tiba murung!?" tanya Natsuko panik. "A-Ayo kita berendam sekarang! Suzu-chan pasti masih kedinginan, 'kan?"

Setelah membilas tubuhnya, dengan hati-hati agar tak terpeleset mereka berjalan dengan pelan menuju kolam.

"Wah... rasanya nyaman sekali," lirih Suzu setelah memejamkan matanya, seakan menyuruh tubuhnya untuk meresapi air hangat dimana ia berendam.

"Enak, ya!" ucap Natsuko kegirangan.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" ucap Gracia senang begitu melihat ekspresi mereka mulai rileks.

"Ya, tak ada yang lebih baik selain berendam. Beban di pundakku rasanya mulai hilang," ucap Koshōshō sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya keatas.

"Tapi, apa tidak masalah jika kami juga ikut diundang?" tanya Shinhana sedikit enggan.

"Hana-chan bicara apa sih? Hana-chan dan Chie-chan adalah temanku. Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku senang kalian ikut menemaniku kesini!" jawab Natsuko tersenyum lebar. "Ditambah, aku juga senang bisa memberanikan diri pergi ke Shikoku. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Gracia-chan lagi! Tapi aku tidak paham kenapa onii-chan bersikeras ingin menahanku di Osaka."

" _Ara_ , kamu tidak tahu? Sudah jelas, bukan? Kalau dia..." Seketika Koshōshō berhenti berbicara.

"Eh, apa?" Natsuko memandang penuh pertanyaan ke Koshōshō.

Koshōshō membisu sejenak, lalu mendengus geli. "Bukan apa-apa."

Gracia menghela napas. "Tapi sayang sekali Chacha menolak ajakanku."

"Kau bisa mengajaknya lain waktu, Warawa-chan," hibur Koshōshō sembari mengusap kepalanya.

Manik kelabu Koshōshō berpindah ke Suzu yang masih membisu, merasa canggung untuk angkat bicara. "Omong-omong. Kamu, sekarang kita sudah menjadi rekan. Apa kamu menaruh dendam padaku?" ucap Koshōshō tak senang memandang Suzu yang hanya membisu di depannya.

"Um... maaf. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok. Hanya saja..."

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan, Suzu-san?" tanya Shinhana cemas.

Suzu berjengit kaget begitu Hana mendekatinya. "S-Saya baik-baik saja kok!" jawab Suzu panik sembari mundur sedikit. Diam-diam Suzu melirik kebawahnya, lalu menghela napas.

Melihat reaksinya Koshōshō mulai paham, sebuah sengiran terbentuk di bibirnya. "Oh, tak perlu malu begitu. Apa ini pertama kalinya kamu berendam bersama teman-temanmu? Atau..." Koshōshō menghampirinya, dengan perlahan tangannya meraih kedua pundak Suzu, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "...Kamu merasa tak percaya diri dengan ukuran dadamu?" tanya Koshōshō dengan nada menggoda.

"Uwaa! Jangan mendekat!" jerit Suzu langsung menepis tangan Koshōshō dan kembali mundur lebih jauh.

"Wah wah. Kamu sensitif sekali, ya." Koshōshō tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu Natsuko dan Gracia hanya memandang mereka bingung, dan Chie hanya tersenyum canggung.

"S-Suzu-san, tenanglah," ujar Hana.

"Benar, benar. Lagipula dadamu tidak sekecil itu 'kan?"

"E-Eh!?" Suzu hanya mengerjapkan mata tak karuan.

"Lihatlah dirimu. Tubuhmu begitu ramping, tak ada lemak berlebih yang terlihat. Oh, perutmu juga rata. Dan dadamu tidak kecil dan tidak besar. Kau beruntung. Ditambah, pria kebanyakan menyukai gadis dengan tubuh kecil sepertimu."

Mendengar komentar Koshōshō, Suzu langsung menyusupkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Alisnya bertaut malu dicampur tak suka. "...T-Tapi, bukannya kebanyakan pria menyukai wanita berdada besar?" gumam Suzu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ekh...?" Setetes keringat menitik dari pelipis Hana, tak dapat berkomentar sepatah kata pun.

"Tergantung." Koshōshō kembali menyeringai jahil. "Ahh, kalau kau mau dadamu lebih besar. Aku punya saran yang bagus. Kau harus mengurutnya setiap hari."

"H-Hei, Koshōshō-san...!" Hana sadar Koshōshō tengah menjahilinya. Wajah Suzu pun ikut memerah padam mendengar saran Koshōshō. Ia langsung merendamkan wajah dan menutup mata.

"Wah? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah pernah melakukannya?"

"B-Bukan! A-Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu!" bentak Suzu gelagapan.

Sebelah alisnya naik. "Hm...? Benarkah itu? Oh, tampaknya kamu bukan lagi _sh_ _o_ _jo_ , ya? Enaknya yang sudah menikah."

"Eh." Wajah Hana dan Suzu semakin merah padam.

" _Sh_ _ō_ _jo_? Suzu-chan memang perempuan, kok?" jawab Natsuko kebingungan, diikuti dengan Gracia yang hanya mengangguk kencang. Mereka berdua tampak belum bisa mencerna maksud Koshōshō.

"Koshōshō-san! Sebaiknya jangan bicarakan hal sensitif itu di depan mereka berdua!" ujar Hana panik.

"Ah, benar juga. Habis reaksinya lucu sekali, sih. Aku jadi kelepasan." Koshōshō tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, minumlah ini."

"...?" Suzu menolehinya, memandang bingung cawan kecil yang diberikan Koshōshō.

Koshōshō kemudian mengambil botol ditaruh diatas nampan dekat tepi kolam. Kemudian menuangkannya di cawan yang dipegang Suzu. "Minumlah. Atau kau tak mau meminumnya karena tak mau memaafkanku?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan itu maksudku tapi aromanya seperti _sake_ ―"

"Sudahlah, ayo minum." Koshōshō kemudian menuangkan _sake_ untuknya sendiri lalu meminumnya. Diikuti dengan Suzu yang menghirupnya dengan pelan sembari menahan aroma tajam _sake_ tersebut. "Fuh, dengan begini aku bisa istirahat dengan nyenyak nanti malam. Ah, Shinhana-chan mau _sake_?"

"T-Tidak, terima kasih." Hana langsung mundur dan menggoyangkan kedua tangan.

"Jangan menolakku," Koshōshō langsung menuangkan sake setelah memaksanya memegang cawan kecil pada Hana.

Shinhana tersenyum pahit. "Uh, terima kasih..." Dengan perlahan Shinhana meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Aku mau mencobanya, _shish_ _ō_!" pinta Gracia.

"Tidak boleh. Maaf, ya, Warawa-chan, tapi kamu akan membuat ayahmu sedih dari alam sana," ujar Koshōshō menaikkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Gracia.

"Aku juga mau!" seru Natsuko.

"Kamu juga tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab apalagi menghadapi ocehan kakakmu nanti."

"Eeh?" desah Natsuko kecewa.

"Lalu perempuan bisu disana, kamu juga mau?" Chie tersenyum canggung lalu menggeleng. " _Mou_ , membosankan. Kalian sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Aku tidak terima ditolak seperti itu, jadi kau harus menerimanya juga!"

Sekarang Koshōshō memaksa Chie untuk meminum _sake_. Mengambil cawan kecil yang ditaruh diatas nampan lalu memberikannya pada Chie, kemudian menuangkan _sake_ -nya. Chie menghela napas, tapi setelah itu ia memberikan senyuman, mengisyaratkan terima kasihnya pada Koshōshō.

Sementara itu, Suzu mendadak merasa pusing. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas. Dengan sisa tenaganya, tanpa mengatakan apapun Suzu keluar dari kolam lalu memasang handuknya kembali.

"Suzu-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinhana sembari menghampirinya.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke Takatora-sama... jadi..." jawab Suzu lemas. Namun kesadarannya mulai menipis, Suzu pun ambruk.

"Uwaaa! Suzu-chan pingsan!" jerit Natsuko panik.

"Dia pasti kepanasan! Ayo cepat kita bawa dia keluar!" Shinhana pun bergegas menopang tubuh Suzu, dibantu dengan Chie.

"Ah, bukannya dia tidak tahan dengan _sake_? Oh, kurasa juga bukan. Tampaknya dia sudah jatuh ke dalam ketidakberuntunganku kedua kalinya." Koshōshō tertawa pelan, menumpukan dagu di atas batu sambil memerhatikan keributan di hadapannya.

"Memangnya _sake_ itu tidak enak, ya?" tanya Gracia penasaran.

"Tergantung," jawab Koshōshō terkekeh. Setelah puas tertawa, maniknya menatap lurus ke arah Gracia. "Warawa-chan..."

"Ada apa, _shish_ _ō_?" Gracia menoleh kearah wanita itu. Tak ada tanda ia sedang tertekan dari raut wajahnya, senyuman khasnya yang cerah terpapar di wajahnya.

Koshōshō mendengus pelan. "...Rasanya aku terlalu mencemaskanmu. Tapi aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja disana. Gadis pirang itu sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu, walau terdengar kurang meyakinkan." Wanita itu kemudian mengusap kepala Gracia. "Jadi anak baik disana, ya? Di saat luang, aku akan mengunjungimu."

"Ya, _shish_ _ō_!" Gracia mengangguk, melebarkan senyumannya.

 **-XXX-**

Keesokan harinya, pasukan Hashiba telah bersiap untuk kembali ke ibukota. Beberapa kapal yang telah diperbaiki siap untuk berlayar.

Sementara itu, pasukan Mōri akan berlayar pulang menuju Aki.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, ya, Suzu-san, Natsuko. Aku mendapatkan banyak pengalaman saat bersama kalian," ucap Shinhana tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kami akan kembali ke Aki. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi."

"Baik. Jaga dirimu, Hana-dono, Chie-dono," ucap Suzu membungkukkan badan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" kata Natsuko sambil melambaikan tangan.

Shinhana dan Chie kemudian menyusul keluarganya ke dalam kapal Mōri. Tak lama kemudian mereka berlayar pulang kearah berlawanan dengan kapal Hashiba.

Suzu berjalan menghampiri tepi kapal, memperhatikan laut biru yang berkilauan memantul cahaya matahari.

"Indah..." lirih Suzu. "Tapi saking indahnya, kenapa aku jadi mual...?" desah Suzu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau bukannya mabuk laut, tapi karena semalam kau menerima _sake_ dari wanita itu, bukan...? Suzu," jawab Takatora jengkel. Terlihat jelas dia sangat marah, selama ini Takatora melarangnya mengonsumsi _sake_. Menghirup aromanya saja sudah membuatnya mual apalagi meminumnya.

Malam setelah mereka mengunjungi pemandian air panas. Shinhana dan Chie yang membantu Suzu untuk kembali ke kapal sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Takatora.

"M-Maafkan aku..." Setitik keringat menurun dari pelipis Suzu.

 **-XXX-**

 **-XxX-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Update-nya lama lagi ya, alasannya yah biasa, mager, langka motivasi plus inspirasi. Saya mulai risih baca tulisan saya sendiri. Lagian saya ngetiknya gak lagi produktif, dipaksakan malah. Jadi chapter ini rasanya... what the heck.

Oke, maaf kalau chapter ini agak... *cough*. Lagian kapan lagi mau bikin fs kan? Tapi sejujurnya susah bikin. *muka lenny* Dan saya kasih tau soal perbedaan kata pas di scene(?) onsen di chapter ini. _Shojo_ = 処女 artinya semacam virgin gitu buat cewe *muka lenny-slapped* Sedangkan _sh_ _ō_ _jo_ = 少女 artinya perempuan, atau lebih tepatnya gadis. Tapi kalau dalam bahasa indo keknya sama aja ye lol. Maaf kalau melenceng, ini masih rating T kok. *plak*

Untuk chapter berikutnya, saya gak tau apa benar bakal langsung loncat ke Odawara atau lanjut ke Kyushu. Sebenarnya saya gak ada... maksudku satu-dua buah ide doang buat kedua battle. Mungkin langsung ke Odawara... duh au ah. Saya mesti baca ulang soal kedua battle dan susun plot. Jadi rasanya bakal update lama. Yah, doain aja kalau bisa cepat ntar... itu kalau lagi produktif, keajaiban itu lol. Tenang aja, saya lagi susah move-on dari Takatora. Jadi fanfic ini gak bakal di diskontinu. Harap aja gitu. *plak*

Yak seperti biasa, thanks for reading dan review, please? Jika ada typo atau semacamnya mohon kasih tau ya biar bisa langsung diperbaiki.

またねー！


	28. Unchanging Feelings

**A/N :** Duh, tiap kali mau update kenapa saya selalu lupain kosakata penting sih. As always maaf kelamaan. Langsung saja balas review!

RosyMiranto18

Scarlet : Yup, bad end-nya Suzu mati lalu tubuhnya terbakar.

Takatora : ... *isi gauge musou*

Scarlet : T-Tenang mas! Aku gak bikin bad end-nya kok! Next... wait Suzu mendengkur? Hell no! Yang mendengkur itu lakinya! Cewe kalau mendengkur itu gak lucu tau! *kumat*

Blossom : Bentar, Let! Mungkin nak An Shu cocok kalau dia tidur ngorok! *ngakak*

Scarlet : ...what. Btw, aku kurang tau soal ukuran cup dada, ABCD apalah... Tapi fyi, aku punya three sizes Suzu. 81-53-82, kira-kira segitu. *muka lenny*

Suzu : Matamu kemana!? *tampar Scarlet* Terima kasih atas review-nya.

 **-xxx-**

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Kobayakawa Shinhana, Nomi Nagachika and Kikkawa Chie belongs to Hayashinkage17. Cover milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning :** Mainly Suzu (OC) x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita. Ada typo, diksi dan narasi yang tidak baku. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game dan atau sejarahnya. DLDR, NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 2** **4**

 **Unchanging Feelings**

 **-XoX-**

 **Fall, 1586**

Beberapa bulan setelah pertempuran Shikoku berakhir, Chōsokabe tunduk pada Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi mengizinkannya untuk menjaga wilayah Tosa. Sedangkan wilayah lainnya di Shikoku dibagikan kepada beberapa jenderal. Saat itu pun, Kaisar menghadiahkan nama Toyotomi pada Hideyoshi, menggantikan nama Hashiba.

Sementara itu, meski Takatora tak mendapat sebuah wilayah di Shikoku, dia diangkat sebagai tuan dari Istana Ōta, namun berganti nama menjadi Istana Wakayama dengan tujuan mengawasi wilayah Kii. Kastil tersebut sempat dibangun ulang oleh Takatora. Sementara, Hidenaga yang masih menjadi majikan Takatora, tetap tinggal di Istana Yamato Koriyama.

Pada musim gugur saat ini, walau pria berkepala tiga itu tak terlalu menyukai dedaunan mengering— jatuh dari ranting dimana seharusnya mereka hidup, membuatnya selalu terbayang kehidupan alam yang juga mencerminkan jalan hidupnya selama ini.

Tapi sekarang Takatora tak berniat merenungkan hal itu, ia bisa saja melewatkan kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan pemandangan dari atas _tenshu_ pada istri dan anak angkatnya. Beruntung hari ini langit tampak cerah, gumpalan awan yang berkumpul tak terlalu menghalangi penglihatan agar dapat memandang birunya langit. Hanya saja semilir angin sedikit menusuk seolah menembus pori-pori pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Selain itu, dedaunan merah yang bertebaran di permukaan seakan menciptakan sebuah permadani. Suzu pasti menyukainya. Alasan Suzu sangat sederhana mengapa ia tidak membenci musim gugur. Satu kata yang muncul di kepalanya hanyalah 'indah'. Pandangannya selalu saja naif seperti biasa, bukan dalam artian buruk. Tapi kesederhanaannya itulah yang memikat perhatian Takatora.

"Kalian berdua, kemarilah." Takatora mengisyaratkan tangan pada Suzu dan putra angkatnya untuk mendekat.

Berada di atas bangunan yang sangat tinggi seperti sekarang adalah pengalaman pertama bagi mereka. Sebelumnya mereka belum pernah sekali pun menginjakkan kaki ke dalam _tenshu_ lantai teratas _._ Tentu saja, hanya para keluarga istana yang bersangkutan yang diperbolehkan walau mereka sudah pernah memasuki istana Ōsaka.

Kesibukan Takatora selalu menghalangi kesempatannya untuk mengajak mereka ke dalam istana yang ia rancang. Beruntung, sekarang Takatora telah menjadi tuan dari sebuah kastil hasil jerih keringatnya, tanpa halangan Takatora bisa mengajak mereka berdua memasuki _tenshu._

Tangan kecil Senmaru menggandeng lengan Suzu, jelas sekali dia gugup melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Dengan langkah selaras, mereka berdua menghampiri Takatora yang berdiri menunggu mereka di balkon. Takatora mendengus geli melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang ragu untuk mendekat. Namun dengan sekejap ekspresi wajah mereka berganti.

"Hebat! Tinggi sekali!" jerit Senmaru takjub.

"T-Takatora-sama! Bagaimana ini!?" Suzu menarik-narik _jinbaori_ Takatora. "Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari sini!" jerit Suzu kegirangan. "Aku bukan sedang bermimpi, 'kan, Takatora-sama!?"

Takatora terkekeh. "Tentu tidak, bodoh."

Suzu mencoba menenangkan diri, menaruh kedua telapaknya diatas dada sembari mengatur detak dan ritme napasnya. "Ahh, aku benar-benar berada di sini. Rasanya aku sedang melayang diatas langit. Aku bisa melihat semuanya..."

Senmaru yang menyadari nada suara ibu angkatnya melunak, menoleh kearahnya. Dia langsung panik saat melihat butiran bening menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "I-Ibu, jangan menangis!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Senmaru, Takatora menghela napas. Reaksi istrinya bukan menyusahkan Takatora, ia sudah menduganya. Sangat mudah tersentuh. Namun Takatora tahu hal yang mereka temukan hari ini bukan sesuatu yang sepele. Karena pada pertama kalinya, Suzu bisa melihat pemandangan dari tempat yang lebih tinggi, tanpa harus memanjat pohon seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," dengus Takatora mengusap kepalanya.

Suzu tertawa kecil sembari menyeka air matanya. "Ini namanya air mata kebahagiaan."

Dengan atmosfer hangat yang menyinggahi mereka, masing-masing indera penglihatan kembali terkunci pada pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Hamparan persawahan dan ladang bisa dilihat dengan jelas, luas dan nyaman dipandang. Hiruk pikuk kota nyaris tak terdengar, tapi keramaian dibawah sana masih terasa. Awalnya mereka sempat mengira suasana kota tak sehidup dan ramai seperti Ōsaka, tapi mereka yakin akan terbiasa.

"Sekarang kalian bisa berdiri disini kapanpun kalian mau."

"Ya, dan juga ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengisi hari. Ya, 'kan?"

Takatora menoleh kearah Suzu.

"Setiap hari Takatora-sama selalu saja memegang kertas dan kuas. Bisa saja mata Tuan menghitam seperti mata panda. Untuk sementara Takatora-sama bisa rehat sejenak dari pekerjaan, 'kan?"

Takatora membisu sejenak. Dia baru ingat saat mereka pulang dari Shikoku, dirinya tak henti disibukkan dengan tugas yang diberikan Hidenaga. Jarang meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya itu. "Kau benar. Aku baru memikirkannya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Semu kemerahan merambat di kedua pipi Suzu, seketika membuatnya terkelu melihat senyuman pada wajah tampannya. Senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada orang lain, hanya pada Suzu seorang. Wanita muda itu memalingkan wajah seraya menyelitkan rambut peraknya ke belakang telinga, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat jelas oleh Takatora.

"Senmaru, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Takatora menghampiri putra angkatnya.

Anak lelaki berumur tujuh tahun itu mengurut dagu sambil berpikir. "Aku bingung..."

"Bagaimana kalau berkeliling?" tanya Suzu.

"Benar juga. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian ke Bebatuan Hashigui-Iwa."

"Ah, aku pernah membaca cerita tentang asal muasal Hashigui-Iwa! Dari sana kita bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbit, 'kan?" ucap Suzu sambil menepuk kedua belah tangannya dengan senang. "Selain itu, kita belum sempat mengajak Senmaru ke pesisir. Walaupun sekarang sudah siang tapi ini kesempatan bagus!"

"Sungguh? Ayo kita pergi sekarang, ayah! Apa jaraknya dekat dari sini?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Kalau begitu..." Tanpa aba-aba, Takatora mengangkat tubuh kecil Senmaru, lalu menahannya di belakang kepalanya, kedua kakinya berada di kedua pundak Takatora. Senmaru yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya setengah kaget sambil menahan kepala ayahnya agar tak terjatuh. "Bagaimana?"

"Wah, itu disana! Aku bisa melihatnya!" Senmaru menunjuk kearah pemandangan jauh di depan, ia sudah bisa melihat bebatuan tinggi di bibir pantai.

"Dekat, bukan?

"Ya!" Senmaru mengangguk antusias.

Takatora kemudian bertatapan dengan sang istri. "Dengan begini, janji kita sudah ditepati."

Suzu tertawa kecil. "Tidak setelah kita bermain disana."

Takatora terkekeh. "Kau benar."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari istana bersamaan. Senmaru menyeret orang tuanya dengan gembira, tidak sabar untuk melihat laut yang pernah mereka janjikan.

 **-XXX-**

Senja menyambut langit, setelah cukup lama meluangkan waktu di pesisir mereka pun kembali ke istana. Memang mengecewakan bagi Senmaru karena ingin bermain bersama Takatora dan Suzu lebih lama, tapi ia yakin selalu ada waktu untuknya bermain lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya di kemudian hari.

Sesampainya di istana, Takatora menyerahkan kuda pada prajurit untuk dikembalikan ke kandang. Di pintu masuk istana, seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang diikat ekor kuda menyambut mereka dengan sebuah surat di tangan kanannya.

"Tuan, kami menerima sebuah pesan dari Hidenaga-sama," lapor pemuda itu, Nakagawa Kurodo, bawahan Takatora. Ia memberikan surat di tangannya pada Takatora. Kemudian Takatora mengizinkannya untuk undur diri.

"Ada apa, Takatora-sama?" tanya Suzu.

Pria itu menghela napas setelah membaca isi surat tersebut, kemudian melipat kembali kertasnya. "Hideyoshi membutuhkanku untuk membangun sebuah tempat tinggal kediaman untuknya di Kyōto. Dia akan menempatinya setelah penyerangan Kyūshū nanti."

"Begitu ya..." Suzu manggut paham.

Takatora menolehi Suzu, sebelah tangannya mendarat di pundaknya. "Tak perlu menungguku. Sekarang kalian berdua istirahatlah." Pria itu pun mengubah jalurnya menuju ruang kerja.

"Ah, tapi setidaknya Tuan harus makan malam dulu..."

"Kalau begitu tolong bawakan _manju_ ke dalam ruanganku," sahut Takatora menoleh kearah Suzu tanpa menjeda langkahnya.

"Baik!"

Setelah melihat sang ayah meninggalkan mereka, Senmaru menarik lengan baju Suzu dengan pelan. "Ibu, apa aku boleh membantumu?"

Suzu melebarkan senyumnya. "Tentu, ayo."

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu berjalan menuju dapur istana. Disana Suzu disambut oleh para pelayan, dia meminta para pelayan yang tengah bertugas untuk menyiapkan bahan untuknya membuat _manju_. Tetapi mereka diminta oleh Suzu untuk membiarkannya memasak berdua bersama putranya saja.

Di mata orang banyak, Takatora merupakan pria yang memiliki kecakapan dan kecerdasan dalam berbagai bidang seperti _chanoyu_ dan _noh_. Tak hanya kehandalannya dalam merancang istana dan kecerdikannya dalam medan perang. Suzu merasa pria berbakat sepertinya tidak mungkin menikahi seorang perempuan yang bodoh. Karena itu Suzu yang sebagai _seishitsu_ tak ingin mempermalukan nama baik suaminya, baik dalam hal kecil pun.

Selesai, Suzu membawa nampan berkaki dengan _manju_ hangat yang sudah dihidangkan diatasnya, berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Takatora bekerja, diikuti oleh Senmaru.

"Takatora-sama?" panggil Suzu lembut. Senmaru membantu Suzu menggeser pintunya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tatkala Suzu mengintip ke dalam, ia tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tengah sibuk membuat sebuah konsep rancangan mansion dengan tekun. Bau tinta tercium samar oleh Suzu, gulungan berserakan di atas meja. Manik biru tajamnya sama sekali tak teralihkan dari kertas yang ia tulis.

Suzu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk tidak mengganggu sang suami. Terkadang Takatora membutuhkan ruang untuknya sendirian terutama saat mengerjakan kewajiban dan tanggung jawabnya. Suzu meminta Senmaru untuk menunggunya di depan pintu. Lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan di belakang Takatora dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang menggaduh. Kemudian Suzu menaruh nampan berkaki itu dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan menggeser pintu. Setelah berhasil keluar, Suzu dan Senmaru saling berbalas tawa.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali."

 **-XXX-**

Tanpa Takatora sadari, sunyi yang menyusup di ruangannya semakin dalam. Dari jendela ruang kerja, Takatora bisa melihat langit yang semakin gelap.

Pria itu mengurut dahi setelah menaruh kuas diatas _suzuri._ Meski pelita yang dinyalakan sudah cukup terang, namun ia merasa sedikit pusing dengan pekerjaan yang menyibukkannya hari ini. Sambil bekerja dia juga sudah memakan beberapa potong _manju_ yang sudah dihidangkan untuk mengisi tenaga.

Bukannya dia muak dengan pekerjaannya. Lagipula di dalam surat yang diterimanya bahwa dia akan bekerjasama dengan Kiyomasa dan Aki. Seharusnya pekerjaannya sudah lebih ringan.

Hanya saja mengingat dia harus membangun sebuah mansion mewah yang dinamakan Jurakudai untuk sang _Tenkabito_ , kepada orang yang dimana kesetiaan Takatora bertentangan dibandingkan Hidenaga. Sulit baginya untuk mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Apa boleh buat. Memiliki satu atau dua hal yang tidak disukai masih bisa dianggap manusiawi. Dia hanya perlu memusatkan pikiran dengan tugasnya.

Pria itu pun bangkit, membereskan gulungan dan kertas yang berserakan. Beruntung tidak terlalu berantakan ia dapat membenahinya dengan sekejap. Setelah itu, Takatora pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepanjang jalannya menuju kamar, Takatora mengarahkan manik biru lautnya menuju langit kelam. Gumpalan awan hampir menyembunyikan bulan yang baru separuh penuh. Cahaya yang berpendar tampak lebih terang, Takatora hampir lupa tak lama lagi akan ada perayaan _Tsukimi_.

Yah, walau andai kata perayaan _Tsukimi_ tak pernah ada pun, mungkin kebiasaan Suzu memandang bulan tak akan berubah, pikir Takatora.

Begitu memasuki kamar, Takatora menemukan istrinya berdiri di depan jendela. Ternyata dugaannya benar, kebiasaan memang sulit ditinggalkan. Akan tetapi mengamati istrinya yang rutin menerawang langit malam ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Begitu menawan. Sosok Suzu yang jelita selalu menenangkan sanubarinya, menolak untuk memalingkan wajah sedikit pun seolah dirinya hanyut oleh kecantikannya.

Tiap helai rambut peraknya melambai pelan diterpa hembusan angin lemah, menggelitik leher kurusnya dengan lembut. Ketika helaian rambutnya berhenti berkibar, Takatora baru sadar kini rambut peraknya tampak sedikit lebih panjang.

Membuatnya teringat dulu saat Suzu masih belia, tak ingin memanjangkan rambutnya karena takut diusuli bahkan dijambak oleh anak seusianya. Tapi kali ini ia membiarkan rambutnya memanjang. Takatora melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita nan anggun, bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil.

Dipangkunya kedua tangan untuk menahan dinginnya malam yang baru saja menyengat kulit. Manik merah gelap yang awalnya terkunci mengamati bulan berpindah, ia berbalik menghadapnya dan menyambut sang suami dengan senyuman hangat khasnya. "Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakimu, lho, Takatora-sama."

Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang _kunoichi_ , dia sudah sadar sejak tadi Takatora berdiri di depan pintu. Mengenal dari hal sepele seperti bagaimana langkah kakinya, cara berjalan, suara dan sebagainya sudah bisa Suzu tebak dengan mudah. Walau Suzu tidak terlalu bangga dengan keahliannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tak perlu menungguku?" desah Takatora sembari menggeser pintu di belakangnya, menutupnya dengan rapat.

"Ah, maaf. Sesudah mengantarkan makan malam untuk Tuan, aku menemani Senmaru. Dia ingin sekali aku menceritakan padanya tentang asal muasal Hashigui-Iwa. Sekarang dia sudah tertidur," jelas Suzu terus terang lalu tertawa kecil. "Dia juga bersemangat saat membuatkan _manju_."

Takatora tersenyum tipis. "Begitu." Kemudian ia melepas _tenugui_ dan _jinbaori_ -nya, sementara Suzu mengambilkan _yukata_ untuknya berganti pakaian. "Besok aku akan berangkat ke Kyōto. Kau bisa mengandalkan Kurodo jika terjadi sesuatu. Walau begitu kau harus tetap berhati-hati, Suzu."

Suzu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tuan lelah? Sebaiknya tidur lebih awal."

"Aku tahu," sahutnya setelah selesai memasang _yukata_.

"...Sayang sekali, ya? Padahal aku berharap Takatora-sama bisa rehat lebih lama setelah perang, bahkan kita baru saja pindah."

Takatora mendengus getir. "Hmph, itu bukan apa-apa untukku."

"...Sungguh?" Suzu menautkan alisnya cemas.

Apa yang membuatnya cemas? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Takatora akan bekerja ke tempat yang jauh. Sejenak ia berpikir, Takatora sadar kalau Suzu bukan menanyakan soal kondisi kesehatannya atau sejenisnya. Suzu tahu kalau Takatora tidak bisa fokus dengan tugasnya kali ini.

"...Kupikir kau akan terus menghindari pembicaraan tentang anggapanku terhadap Hideyoshi." Takatora belum membalas pandangannya. "Kau tahu? Dia benar-benar mengikuti cara penguasaan yang sama seperti Nobunaga," ucap Takatora dengan suara dalam. Sorot matanya menggelap dan tajam. "Tanah, nyawa, juga impian. Dengan mudahnya dia menjarah semua itu..."

"..." Suzu menundukkan kepala.

Hening sejenak. Takatora melirik sekejap kearah Suzu. Terkutuk Hideyoshi. Sekarang Takatora harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan senyuman Suzu yang menghilang.

"...Sebagian orang mungkin menganggap kedamaian yang ingin diraihnya merupakan penderitaan bagi mereka yang telah dirampas." Kali ini Takatora menatapnya. "Kendati mudah bagi beliau menjarah impian mereka yang sudah layu. Aku yakin Hideyoshi-sama sudah memperhitungkan banyaknya nyawa yang harus ia tanggung demi menyatukan negeri ini. Karena sudah ditakdirkan, beliau rela meski dicap sebagai pemimpin yang keji. Beliau sudah bertekad kuat untuk semua itu..."

Oh, tidak. Atmosfer yang menyusup diantara kedua pihak mulai tegang dan mendung. Suzu bisa merasakan napas Takatora yang memberat, rahangnya pun mengencang.

"...Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Tangan Takatora dikepalkan. "'Sudah ditakdirkan bahwa Nagamasa-sama tidak memiliki tekad yang kuat.' Itu yang ingin kau katakan!? " bentak Takatora. Suaranya yang lantang dan tinggi membuat Suzu tersentak kejut.

Sudah terlambat untuk menarik ucapannya, mau pun Suzu atau Takatora.

Jelas sekali suasana hati suaminya sedang buruk. Suzu hanya menundukkan kepala, tak berani menjawab sepatah kata pun. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang kelu. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih menerima gertakan pria itu.

Takatora merutuk diri, apa gunanya membicarakan hal itu sekarang? Selain itu, seharusnya dari awal dia tahu bahwa Suzu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memancing amarahnya. Suzu hanya ingin mencoba meringankan bebannya.

"...Maaf, anggap saja pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi." Takatora menghela napas berat "...Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah."

Karena telah membuat Suzu canggung, dia yakin akan sulit untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Meski sudah berusaha pun, Suzu pasti hanya akan memasang senyum palsu yang tidak ingin Takatora pikul. Bahkan ia ragu apakah kata-katanya akan kembali menghiburnya atau malah menyakiti Suzu.

"T-Tunggu, Tuan!" Suzu merangkul lengan Takatora, menahannya untuk pergi. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku mendukung Tuan, tapi aku malah—"

Mendukung? Bukannya Takatora tak membutuhkannya. Tapi jika dia mendukung sang suami tentang anggapan buruknya terhadap Hideyoshi, itu artinya Suzu tidak akan pernah berterimakasih setelah apa yang Hideyoshi berikan padanya. Ia telah diselamatkan, memberinya tempat tinggal, bahkan disambut dengan hangat. Jika Suzu adalah wanita yang tidak bersyukur atas semua itu. Mungkin bisa saja Takatora takkan pernah mencintainya.

Takatora memang tak pernah berniat untuk memaafkan Hideyoshi. Tak sekali pun. Sedangkan Suzu, ia menerima segala cobaan hidup yang melandanya, meskipun salah satu penderitaannya adalah kehilangan orang terdekatnya. Mereka berbeda.

Takatora menghela napas. "Jangan katakan itu. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud buruk," sela Takatora sebelum membawa Suzu ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Maaf," ucap Takatora sembari menangkup wajahnya. Jarak diantara wajah mereka berkurang ketika Takatora menurunkan kepala dan mendaratkan kecupan di kening istrinya sebagai pertanda minta maaf.

"T-Tunggu, Takatora-sama... anu..." desah Suzu menyela.

"...Ada apa?"

"...Tidak, hanya saja anginnya..." gumam Suzu dengan kedua alisnya bertaut tersirat kegelisahan. Ia pernah merasakan hawa keberadaan ini.

Rasa haus darah.

Namun tak terlalu kuat dari yang pernah Suzu rasakan.

Takatora menaikkan alis. Apa Suzu ingin mengalihkan perhatian karena sulit menangani rasa malunya setelah Takatora menciumnya? Suzu sering melakukan itu tapi tampaknya bukan untuk kali ini.

"Aku menganggu waktu kalian, ya?" Seorang wanita yang tak mereka duga menyusup masuk melewati jendela. Meski wajahnya telah dipasang sebuah topeng burung gagak, mereka tahu betul siapa wanita itu.

"Sango, nee-sama...!"

Wanita yang Suzu panggil 'kakak' itu menghela napas setelah melepas topeng. Ia menatap Suzu dengan sebelah alisnya mengernyit tak senang. "Dasar, aku geli saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Kau memang wanita yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Datang kemari untuk menyapa adikmu apakah harus menyusup melewati jendela?"

Sango mendecak samar, menatap Takatora dengan sebelah mata. "Huh, kau seharusnya tahu, bukan? Kalau seorang _shinobi_ tidak mungkin masuk melewati pintu depan. Lagipula kau sendiri yang pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kelinciku ingin bertemu denganku."

Sango berkacak pinggang lalu menyeringai. "Ooh, sebentar. Apa kalian baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang apa kupikirkan? Kalian boleh saja lanjut. Aku hanya akan menonton kalian dari sini."

Wajah Suzu langsung memerah padam saat ia menangkap maksud ucapan kakak angkatnya itu. "Umm... kenapa nee-sama bisa tahu kami disini? Padahal kami baru saja pindah," tanya Suzu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan remehkan aku, kelinci. Kemana pun kau pergi aku pasti akan menemukanmu." Sango terkekeh. "Selain itu, sepertinya kau masih saja memakai lonceng itu, ya. Kekanakan sekali. Tapi aku tersanjung kau bersikeras menyimpannya sampai sekarang."

Suzu hanya tersenyum masam. Walau sikapnya masih saja sinis, tapi Suzu bisa merasakan afeksi dari ucapannya. "Itu berkat nee-sama yang menemukan loncengnya. Ah, aku hampir lupa. Ramuan obat yang pernah nee-sama berikan padaku... Maaf, aku menghilangkannya."

"Tidak apa. Memang aku datang kesini karena ada hubungannya dengan obat itu. Tapi sebaiknya..."

Sengaja tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia menghampiri Suzu dan menoleh kearah Takatora. " _Nee_ , _danna_. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan istrimu. Boleh, 'kan? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak tertarik untuk membunuhnya sekarang."

Takatora menghela napas. "Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Tapi baiklah."

"Nah, kelinci. Ayo antarkan aku ke taman, kita akan mengobrol disana." Sango menyeret lengan Suzu. "Lagipula ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendinginkan kepala kalian berdua, bukan? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu membentak kelinciku."

Takatora mengernyitkan alis dengan jengkel. "Jadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami."

Sango terkekeh sinis sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar bersama Suzu, berjalan ke taman. Sesampainya di taman, Sango bersandar di tepi jembatan kecil, sembari memerhatikan sekumpulan ikan menari di dalam kolam.

"Omong-omong, anak yang kau sebut Senmaru itu... bukan anak hasil pernikahan kalian, bukan?"

Suzu merapatkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "...Tidak." Suzu memalingkan wajah.

"Aku sudah menduganya."

"Y-Yah, lagipula Senmaru sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Sedangkan kami menikah baru saja tiga tahun."

"Memang. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud." Sango menghampiri Suzu.

"Kedua orang tuamu tutup mulut mengenai kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Ryōko pun tidak tahu apapun tentang keluarga kita, wajar kau belum mengetahuinya sampai sekarang." Sango mendekat.

"Karena... kau itu—"

Kedua manik merah Suzu membulat sempurna setelah mendengar bisikannya. Tangannya dikepalkan di depan dada, paru-parunya seakan tergulung. Suzu hanya bisa tertunduk dalam diam.

Wanita bermanik emas itu mundur sejenak. "Yah, percaya atau tidaknya... terserah padamu."

Hening sejenak, Sango yang berniat mendengar jawaban Suzu malah memicingkan mata, menatap lurus manik merah adiknya itu. Ekspresinya berubah, namun ia tak tersenyum dan tak bersedih. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu kaget dengan semua ini," tanya Sango, nada suaranya terdengar datar meski ia tak menduga air muka yang tersirat di wajah Suzu. Seolah ia tak tertelan oleh kenyataan pahit yang telah Sango sampaikan.

"Tidak, aku terkejut. Sejak aku terlahir, aku selalu dibutakan dengan kebahagiaan yang ayah dan ibu pertahankan. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyerah akan diriku. Karena itu aku tidak menyesalinya."

Sango mendengus. "Kau tidak pernah bosan membuatku kagum, kelinci."

 **-XXX-**

Sembari menunggu istrinya kembali, Takatora baru saja selesai menggelar _futon_. Sebenarnya dia ingin istirahat sekarang mengingat dia akan berangkat pagi-pagi ke Kyōto. Tapi Takatora lebih memilih menunggu Suzu kembali. Jadi dia hanya berbaring, mematikan pelita namun belum mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Ya, Takatora tahu kalau dirinya lagi-lagi gagal menghiraukan benih kebencian yang masih mempermainkan seisi kepalanya. Takatora tahu Suzu selalu tutup mulut mengenai anggapan buruknya terhadap sang _Tenkabito_. Suzu terlalu takut untuk mencabut benih kebencian tersebut karena tak ingin Takatora akan berprasangka buruk padanya.

Perkataan Suzu tadi juga ada benarnya. Bukan, dia memang benar. Lagipula, apa gunanya bagi Takatora jika dia terus mempertahankan dendamnya? Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Dia merasa seperti anak kecil yang hanya meluapkan tantrum.

"Yoshitsugu benar. Dia memang bukan kelinci yang mau menggigitku. Menggelikan sekali," gumam Takatora sambil menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan.

Takatora mendengar suara pintu, itu Suzu. Langkah dan ritme napasnya yang pelan amat familiar. Ia bisa merasakan keberadaannya semakin dekat. Bukannya berbaring, Suzu hanya duduk di sampingnya.

"Oi, ada apa? Berbaringlah."

"Eh? Takatora-sama belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"O-Oh..."

Suzu pun berbaring di sebelahnya, menarik selimut dengan pelan. Diluar harapan Takatora, dia menjarak darinya. Sang suami paham kalau Suzu masih merasa serba salah. Di saat seperti ini, Takatora tahu Suzu berusaha berhati-hati dengan ucapan dan tindakannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Tidurlah." Takatora mengusap kepala istrinya, kemudian mengubah posisi tidur dengan membelakangi Suzu. Ia hanya bisa berharap mereka akan berbaikan besok pagi.

Tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa Suzu ucapkan. Tidak ingin membiarkan hubungan mereka terus kaku, Suzu mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Takatora. Sang suami langsung membuka matanya setengah kaget.

Sejenak Takatora menunggu, ia merasakan telunjuk Suzu menekan punggungnya. Takatora meringis kesakitan. Suzu hampir lupa dengan luka yang Takatora dapat di Shikoku. "Ah, maafkan aku! Ternyata masih sakit, ya..."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." sahut Takatora sambil berbalik menghadapnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan wanita itu?"

"Um... kami membicarakan tentang..." Suzu tak berani membalas pandangan sang suami. "...keluargaku."

"..." Dia masih canggung, tapi setidaknya dia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Takatora. Ada niat dalam dirinya untuk menguak atmosfer kaku diantara kedua pihak. "...Takatora-sama, lain kali... bisakah kita pergi mengunjungi keluarga Tuan di desa? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Tentu. Lagipula kau belum melihat bunga _fuji_ yang bermekaran di desa. Aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu suatu hari nanti."

Suzu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan. "Um..."

Takatora membalas senyumnya, senyuman Suzu yang mudah menular.

Lega sudah berbaikan, Takatora merengkuh tubuh kecilnya dan membenamkan wajah diatas kepala Suzu. Sekarang Takatora tak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Suzu besok.

Suzu menguak keheningan. "Takatora-sama. Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?"

"Hm?"

Suzu terdengar ragu, ia tidak langsung memberikan pertanyaannya pada Takatora. Perlahan lengan kurusnya membalas pelukan sang suami. Namun mengherankan bagi Takatora tatkala ia merasakan tangan Suzu meremas pakaiannya.

"...Aku berpikir, ketika perang di Shikoku. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Tuan kalau aku mati di dalam kapal itu?"

Takatora tertegun, memberi jarak dari kepala Suzu, sepasang bibirnya terpisah kemudian kembali tertutup. Tanpa Suzu sadari tatapan tajamnya menggelap.

Pertanyaan Suzu seketika terbesit dalam kepalanya akan mimpi buruk Takatora. Waktu itu, dalam rengkuhannya, Suzu mati bersimbah darah akibat ketidakmampuan dirinya.

Ketika matanya merahnya robek.

Ketika dadanya ditikam oleh pedang Takatora.

Memang Takatora pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan melakukan cara apapun demi menarik nyawa Suzu kembali dari ajal. Tapi jika Suzu bertanya apabila dia sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi dan takdir tak berada di pihaknya... ada satu jawaban yang muncul dalam benaknya.

"Aku akan bunuh diri."

Suzu hampir terkesiap. "T-Takatora-sama, candaanmu terdengar sedikit..."

"Kau mengira aku sedang bergurau?" Takatora menahan tubuh Suzu, ia menariknya kemudian dengan sengaja menghimpit dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh Suzu berdominasi diatasnya.

"Suzu, kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mati mendahuluimu? Apa kau juga akan langsung menyusulku?" bisiknya sembari membenamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Suzu lagi, menghirup aroma semerbak khasnya sambil menyisir surai perak Suzu yang halus di sela-sela jemari kuatnya.

Suzu belum mau menatapnya, bukan karena malu dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Tapi dia tak yakin memiliki jawaban yang bisa memuaskan Takatora. Seraya menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami agar dapat mendengar detak harmonis jantungnya, Suzu mencoba menebak mengapa Takatora begitu mudah memutuskan kapan waktunya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi tak ada petunjuk yang pasti.

"Aku... tidak yakin," jawab Suzu pelan.

Takatora menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

Sebelah tangan Suzu meremas pakaian Takatora, dengan gugup mencoba hati-hati menyusun kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya. "Takatora-sama sendiri juga... apa tidak masalah kalau Tuan langsung menyusulku? Habisnya, aku tahu Takatora-sama adalah orang yang mengemban perintah yang sudah diberikan Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama. Tanggung jawab yang Tuan pikul selama ini tidak akan ada artinya. Selama ini Tuan berjuang begitu keras jadi kurasa tidak mungkin Takatora-sama akan membuang nyawamu begitu saja."

Hening sejenak, sebuah sengiran tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Seperti biasa, Suzu selalu saja memikirkan sisi baik dari diri Takatora. Naif seperti biasa. "Hmph, begitu 'kah?"

"Um... apa perkiraanku salah?" Kali ini Suzu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat menatap manik biru pria yang berbaring dibawahnya itu.

"Entahlah." Takatora mulai membaringkan kepalanya di bantal, menghela napas seraya memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menebak seperti apa diriku di masa depan bila saat kau sudah tiada." Jeda sejenak, ia menarik napas. "...Atau bisa jadi kau benar," gumamnya.

Kedua kelopak mata Suzu berkedip, membiarkan ucapan Takatora menguap di udara.

"Selain itu, seharusnya aku tak perlu bertanya lagi padamu. Kau sudah pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau pasti ragu bertatapan dengan mereka jika kau menyerahkan nyawamu."

Suzu masih membisu, kemudian kembali membenamkan wajah lalu memejamkan mata, meremas lebih kuat pakaian Takatora. "Tapi aku sedikit paham dengan maksud Takatora-sama. Kalau Tuan tiada, aku tidak tahu aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sendirian. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku takut," lirih Suzu tersenyum lemah. "Memikirkan bila tiap kepingan yang sudah saling kita bagi akan sia-sia. Bertahan hidup hanya dengan kenangan yang tersisa, dan dibutai oleh keputusasaan. Kurasa itu ujian hidup yang tersulit. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kematian Tuan."

Takatora tertawa pelan, kemudian membuka mata. "Tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi kelak."

Kali ini Takatora memutar posisi mereka, tangannya bertumpu di sebelah kepala Suzu yang berbaring dibawahnya. Mengurung sang istri di bawah kendalinya di dua sisi.

"Lagipula, jika salah satu dari kita bisa membaca masa depan. Itu sama saja langsung membaca halaman terakhir dari sebuah cerita. Bukankah bagimu itu sama sekali tidak menarik?"

"I-Iya..." Suzu tersenyum canggung. "Takatora-sama, anu... sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Tuan harus pergi besok pagi, bukan?"

"Jangan melawan." Takatora mendaratkan kecupan di lehernya. Suzu memekik kecil, geli akan kontak yang Takatora berikan. "Anggap saja ini hukuman karena kau berpikir terlalu jauh."

Suzu berjengit kaget lagi. "H-Hukuman...? Takatora-sama marah padaku?"

Lagi, Takatora tertawa pelan. "Tidak juga." Tangannya kemudian menyusup ke punggung Suzu, melepas tali pinggang _yukata_ -nya. "Kurasa aku hanya tak ingin melupakan aromamu sebelum aku berangkat besok pagi."

"T-Takatora-sama..." lirih Suzu gelagapan. "Tuan 'kan bukan mau berangkat ke medan perang."

"Memang. Kau keberatan?" Takatora menenggelamkan diri pada manik merah rubi Suzu yang berkilauan.

Suzu merapatkan bibir dan memalingkan pandangannya dari sang suami. Sejak tadi dadanya berdebar-debar tak mau berhenti. Apakah Takatora mendengarnya atau tidak, Suzu tidak ingin tahu jawabannya. Ia mendadak lemah dan kehilangan akal, ia takkan bisa menghindar lagi. "...Takatora-sama tidak adil."

"Itu kalimatku," bisik Takatora ke telinganya. Tangannya mulai melepas tali merah yang dikalungkan di leher Suzu, menyimpan lonceng kecilnya.

"Eh? Kenapa—" Takatora membungkamnya dengan mengunci bibir merah jambu Suzu dengan miliknya, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya secara langsung. Seketika Suzu melupakan pertanyaannya dan melebur dalam kehangatan yang mereka bagi, seolah merasa kembali jatuh cinta. Menghabiskan malam dan membiarkan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kenaifan Suzu yang mengirikan hati.

Dahulu Takatora pernah memiliki kenaifan itu. Dengan mudahnya percaya dapat menaklukkan rintangan apapun demi merealisasikan impian Azai. Tapi ia sudah lama membinasakannya bersamaan dengan kobaran api yang melahap Istana Odani. Kenaifan itu selalu membuatnya buta arah.

Kenaifan yang telah Takatora buang— Suzu mengambilnya kembali, dan memilikinya tanpa sadar. Seakan ia melihat dirinya yang dahulu di dalam diri Suzu.

 **-XXX-**

Fajar belum memancarkan cahaya pagi sepenuhnya. Penglihatan Suzu masih buram dan belum bisa ia lebarkan, tapi dia tahu Takatora masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Kedua mata Suzu terbuka dengan perlahan ketika merasakan hawa dingin berganti hangat ketika menyadari sepasang lengan kuat melingkar di tubuhnya.

Jarang sekali Takatora bangun sedikit terlambat, biasanya ia selalu lebih awal dari Suzu. Sering sekali Suzu ditinggal sendirian di kamar sehingga mereka jarang berbalas kata 'selamat pagi'. Beruntung, Suzu mendapatkan kesempatannya sekarang.

Tangan kecilnya menggeser rambut Takatora yang hampir menghalangi matanya. Suzu tersenyum senang. Sejak peperangan Shikoku, ia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan mengamati paras tampan suaminya yang tertidur pulas. Dia seakan telah melupakan wajah menakutkan yang Takatora peragakan tadi malam.

"Takatora-sama, bangunlah," panggil Suzu lembut sambil mengusap wajah tirusnya.

Tak ada jawaban, namun matanya sedikit berkedut.

"Aku akan membuatkan _mochi_ , lho!"

Takatora masih belum membuka matanya.

"Ah, atau _manju_?"

Belum.

"...Keduanya?"

Belum juga. Sepertinya usaha Suzu untuk mengusik Takatora dengan makanan kesukaannya tidak akan berhasil lagi.

Suzu menghela napas kecewa. Ketika dia mencoba bangkit tetapi Takatora menariknya kembali, membuat Suzu kembali berbaring membelakanginya. Wanita muda itu bisa merasakan badan kekarnya yang tak berbalut _yukata_ menekan punggung Suzu.

Takatora mendaratkan kecupan di tengkuknya. "Kau menyesalinya, ya?"

Pertanyaan yang langsung dilontarkan Takatora membuat Suzu salah tingkah. "T-Tidak kok! Ah, maksudku aku hanya—"

"Tidak perlu berteriak," dengus Takatora setelah memberinya kecupan singkat, seketika membuat Suzu kembali merunduk malu.

「おはよう、鈴。」

「...おはようございます、高虎様。」

Suzu sempat terbuai hanya dengan sapaan yang biasa dikatakan di pagi hari sebelum tersenyum simpul. Takatora mengangguk puas, kemudian bangkit dari _futon_.

Suzu termangu memperhatikan tubuh kekarnya yang separuh telanjang. Ternyata benar bekas luka bakar di punggungnya masih tertinggal. Sepertinya harus diberi ramuan sesering mungkin untuk menghilangkan bekasnya.

"Suzu, pakaianku." ucap Takatora singkat, mengisyaratkan kalau _yukata_ miliknya dipakai Suzu.

"Eh?" Suzu menurunkan pandangan ke pakaiannya, baru sadar dia mengenakan dua lapis _yukata. Yukata_ biru gelap yang terbalut di bahunya sebagai _haori_ terlalu besar untuk Suzu. "S-Sejak kapan..."

"Tadi malam kau meriang, karena itu aku memasangkannya padamu. Kurasa kau harus membiasakan diri tinggal di lingkungan baru."

"Oh..." Suzu hanya manggut-manggut paham sambil melepas dan memberikan _yukata_ milik Takatora padanya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Kau lupa kita sudah memiliki pelayan istana? Biarkan mereka yang melakukan tugasnya."

"Oh iya. Kalau begitu aku akan membangunkan Senmaru."

"Baiklah."

 **-XXX-**

Fajar mulai menyingsing, Takatora sudah menyandang segala keperluan diatas kuda. Suzu dan Senmaru hendak menunggunya akan berangkat.

"Suzu-chan! Aku datang berkunjung!"

Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke pemilik suara. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang dikuncir berlari kearah Suzu dan melompat kearahnya.

"Natsuko!? Kenapa kamu bisa disini?" tanya Suzu tak menduga kedatangannya.

"Habisnya onii-chan berangkat ke Kyōto hari ini. Apalagi Hana-chan dan suaminya sudah tidak menetap di Ōsaka lagi semenjak pertempuran Shikoku. Aku bosan ditinggal sendirian! Jangan khawatir, aku berhasil membujuk onii-chan, kok!"

"Begitu ya. Seharusnya kamu mengirimku pesan dulu."

"Lain kali! Lagipula aku sudah datang kesini!" Natsuko lalu menoleh kearah Takatora. "Tuan juga akan pergi ke Kyōto, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Takatora singkat.

"Tidak masalah, 'kan kalau aku menetap disini sampai kau kembali?"

"Aku berterima kasih, Suzu tidak akan merasa kesepian setelah kau datang."

Natsuko membelalakkan mata. "Eh? Eeeh!? Suzu-chan! Ada apa dengan suamimu itu!? Dia berterima kasih padaku, lho, Suzu-chan! Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu!?"

Sebelah mata Takatora mengernyit jengkel. "... Aku tarik kembali ucapanku."

"Ya sudahlah." Natsuko lalu menerjang kearah Senmaru, memberinya pelukan erat. "Senmaru-kun! Ayo kita main!"

"Boleh!" Senmaru mengangguk kencang.

Selesai menyadang barang keperluannya, Takatora menghampiri Suzu sebelum membelai rambut peraknya. "Aku akan menunggu pesan darimu. Jaga diri."

"Ya, Takatora-sama juga."

"Hati-hati, ayah!"

Takatora mengusap kepala Senmaru dan tersenyum. Kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Suzu sebelum menunggangi kuda. Mereka menatap kepergian Takatora sampai sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

"Suzu-chan dan suamimu selalu mesra, ya."

Suzu berjengit. "N-Natsuko sendiri... kapan kamu akan menikah?"

"Aku sudah punya onii-chan!"

"...Aku sudah menduga jawabanmu."

"He?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo masuk. Aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat."

 **-XXX-**

 **-XxX-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Oh crap, what have i done lmao. Not gomen tho. Lagian gak tau lagi mau bahas apaan di chapter filler. Aku hampir lupa kalau chapter ini bukan secret chapter, 5k lebih... niat amat lol. Mungkin kena efek baca fanfic jepang Takatora x OC. *ketawa setan*

Oke, as you can see. Summary udah diganti, tapi inti ceritanya tetap kok. Dan cover udah diganti lagi.

Kembali ke cerita. Sebenarnya saya gak nemu sejarahnya kalau Takatora jadi Lord di istana Wakayama, dia cuma bantu rebuilt. Malahan sebenarnya yang di 'stationed' di Wakayama itu Kuwayama Shigeharu. Tapi pas main Nobunaga no Yabou bukan dia, malah Takatora. Makasih KOEI, lmao. Jadi saya pakai kesempatan itu buat filler~

Oh mau tahu apa yang dibisik Sango ke Suzu? Jawabannya ada di secret chapter part 4 yang bakal di update nanti. Tapi keknya gak ada lemon. Yosh, nantikan! *slapped*

Dan~ mudah-mudahan bulan depan saya udah bisa pegang laptop lagi. Duh kangen main game hiks. Review pretty please? *puppy eyes*


	29. Remaining Sense of Pain

**A/N** **:** Another chapter refill, tapi berikutnya gak lagi kok. Seperti biasa mari balas review!

Hayashinkage17

Blossom: Nah kita sama-sama belajar dan berkembang. So keep writing biar impruv~

Scarlet: Dalam ya? Habisnya karakter Takatora itu complex, strong character development menurutku, jadi aku mesti perdalam juga. Gak kayak fic lamaku... *dihajar Xujie & Shu*

Blossom: Banget! Daku beruntung jadikan engkau husbu-ku oh mas!

Takatora: *pasang tampang jijik*

Blossom: Next, aku jadi seneng senyum2 sendiri pas baca review Kage-san yang ini "...bagiku Suzu kuat kok, walaupun bukan secara fisik." Aku ngerasa... akhirnya ada yang _notice_ bagaimana diri Suzu itu. *terharu*

Scarlet: Oh soal ide Kyūshū aku usahakan! Makasih atas masukan dan review-nya!

RosyMiranto18

Scarlet: Kalau belum kebayang anggap saja ukuran dadanya itu kayak... hmm... Duh au ah. Yang penting ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil.

Blossom : Mungkin ukuran dadanya cup C deh, Let. Much better. Ku gak tahan liat milf seriously... *glare emaknya Naomasa*

Scarlet: Yup, Kyō itu memang Kyōto. Orang jepang nyebut Kyōto itu Kyō. Mungkin lebih baik diketik Kyōto aja deh ya lol.

Blossom: Next! Heh? Gubernur? Apanya? Maksudnya? *gagal paham* Well whatever.

Scarlet: Next! Masa gak ingat Ryōko? Dia bibinya Suzu lho. Coba liat awal chapter atau flashback pas Azai biar ingat lagi. Tapi no worries, akan ada flashback tentang Suzu dan Takatora pas mereka gabung Azai in future chapters. Masih jauh, padahal ideku numpuk disana. *pundung*

Blossom: Next! Aku gagal paham soal 'Suzu itu anak angkat bla bla bla'. Tapi yang pasti bukan itu yang dibisik Sango.

Suzu : In.. cest? Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah menyebut kata incest. Tapi kurasa kamu salah paham. Baiklah, terima kasih atas review-nya.

-xxx-

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI TECMO (selama ini aku lupa nambahin TECMO di belakangnya lol). Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Kobayakawa Shinhana, Nomi Nagachika and Kikkawa Chie belongs to Hayashinkage17. Cover milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning :** Mainly Suzu (OC) x Tōdō Takatora. OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita. Ada typo, diksi dan narasi yang tidak baku. Saya usahakan ceritanya bisa disusun berdasarkan dari game dan atau sejarahnya. DLDR, NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **-XoX-**

 **CHAPTER 2** **5**

 **Remaining Sense of Pain**

 **-XoX-**

 **Winter 1587**

Kendati memiliki ketenaran sebagai ahli dalam membangun dan merancang istana, suara bising pukulan palu terkadang cukup mengganggu bagi Takatora. Apalagi suasananya yang riuh ketika memerhatikan para prajurit berlalu lalang kian kemari membawa bebatuan dan kayu-kayu. Jurakudai saat ini telah memasuki tahap akhir, sesudah itu akan dilakukan pemeriksaan ulang sebelum menata properti dalam mansion tersebut.

"Wah wah. Ini sangat megah." Hidenaga menatap kagum mansion tersebut. "Kau memang patut diberi gelar _chikuj_ _ō_ _no meijin_ , Takatora. Membangun mansion bukan hal yang sulit bagimu apalagi benteng."

"Tidak, Tuan. Pencapaian ini bukan berkat saya seorang."

Hidenaga tertawa pelan. "Jangan merendah. Aku yang merupakan majikanmu sudah memperhatikan bakatmu sejak kau bernaung dibawahku. Bahkan Istana Yamatokoriyama tampak berbeda setelah kau memperbaikinya dulu."

Takatora tersenyum tipis, merasa tersanjung dia menundukkan kepala. "Terima kasih atas pujian Anda, Hidenaga-sama."

Hidenaga manggut-manggut, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kearah Jurakudai, kagum akan hasil kerja keras para _kashin_.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba Hidenaga terbatuk keras sehingga mengagetkan Takatora. Pria paruh baya itu mencengkram dadanya dengan erat, melawan sakit yang menggerogoti dada. "Hidenaga-sama!?"

Setelah batuknya mereda, Hidenaga terkekeh pelan, cengkraman pada pakaiannya pun mengendur. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin ini hanya karena umurku sudah tua. Wajar aku sakit-sakitan seperti ini. Hidup manusia memang singkat, ya." Hidenaga tersenyum ramah pada sang bawahan.

Meski Hidenaga telah meyakinkannya, kecemasan Takatora masih belum pudar. "...Kalau begitu saya akan meminta Suzu untuk membuat ramuan agar dapat meredakan penyakit Tuan."

"Oh, aku berterima kasih! Dengan demikian kondisiku akan membaik," kata Hidenaga tersenyum lega. "Nah, aku harus berkunjung ke Ōsaka dulu. Kuserahkan padamu, ya, Takatora."

"...Baik."

Hidenaga pun bertolak pergi dari pekarangan Jurakudai. Kondisinya yang jelas tidak dalam keadaan prima, ingin sekali Takatora membujuk Hidenaga untuk menarik keputusannya untuk ikut serta dalam peperangan menuju Kyūshū nanti.

Hidup manusia yang singkat, katanya.

Sangat singkat sehingga terasa menakutkan.

Apabila tak lama lagi garis kehidupan Hidenaga memang singkat. Itu artinya permintaan Oichi untuk bernaung dibawahnya akan terpenuhi, ia paham kata tersebut terdengar sedikit kejam. Berikutnya, harus kepada siapakah Takatora mencurahkan loyalitasnya?

"Apakah mustahil jika aku mengharapkan Hidenaga-sama menjadi penerus Toyotomi di masa depan nanti?" gumam Takatora, pikiran itu seketika terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

...Celaka. Banyak sekali hal yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya sehingga kepala Takatora pusing. Dia ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat. Untuk sementara Takatora hanya bisa rehat di tenda.

Di dalam sebuah tenda besar terbuka, beberapa _kashin_ yang ditunjuk dalam pembangunan Jurakudai tengah melepas penat setelah memberi berbagai arahan kepada para prajurit. Salah satunya yaitu Kiyomasa.

"Kuharap mansionnya akan selesai malam ini. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Setelah itu kita bisa memusatkan perhatian ke penyerangan Kyūshū nanti."

Kiyomasa bukan berbicara padanya, tapi pada Aki. Takatora kebetulan mendengar pembicaraannya hanya duduk tak jauh dari mereka, kemudian mengambil gulungan rancangan mansion diatas meja dan menelitinya.

"Bicara soal penyerangan, kudengar Sanada berhasil memukul mundur pasukan Tokugawa beberapa waktu lalu di Ueda."

"Ya, aku juga sudah mendengarnya. Jumlah mereka tak sebanding, tapi mudah sekali bagi Sanada untuk mendorong mereka. Klan Sanada memang tak bisa dianggap remeh," sahut Kiyomasa.

"Tapi disisi lain, Hideyoshi-sama sudah mengerahkan pasukan Chōsokabe untuk membuka jalan menuju Kyūshū terlebih dulu. Bahkan Hideyoshi-sama segera mengerahkan pasukan sebanyak dua ratus ribu prajurit untuk menjatuhkan Shimazu."

"Apa kau ingin membandingkan Toyotomi dengan Sanada?" tanya Kiyomasa mengernyitkan dahi.

"Yah... aku tidak bermaksud demikian." Aki tak bisa berkilah, hanya mengalihkan pandangan sambil mengusap tengkuk.

"Hideyoshi-sama sudah pasti memiliki rencana. Dengan jumlah sebanyak itu, peluang Shimazu menyerah akan lebih tinggi. Tentu saja, sekaligus demi menghindari pertumpahan darah sebanyak mungkin," jelas Kiyomasa.

"Jika mereka menentang, lain lagi ceritanya, bukan?" Takatora mulai angkat bicara. Kiyomasa dan Aki memindahkan pandangan ke arah Takatora. "Artinya tak ada pilihan selain membantai mereka secara habis-habisan. Sama seperti saat penyerangan di Shikoku, banyak nyawa yang melayang percuma." Takatora mendengus. "Tapi ada baiknya lantaran kelak semua kekacauan bisa padam. Mungkin itu yang orang lain pikirkan. Tapi tetap saja meragukan entah akan berakhir sepenuhnya."

Kiyomasa dan Aki terperangah sejenak mendengar ucapan Takatora. "...Yah, benar juga."

Di pandangan Aki, pertempuran yang harus dihadapi oleh Motochika waktu itu sangat mengerikan baginya. Dia berakhir kehilangan bawahan setianya yang tak cukup dihitung dengan jari. Tak hanya itu, wilayah yang telah susah payah ia kuasai, darah daging yang telah dikorbankan berakhir percuma. Menganggap posisinya sebagai pemimpin sekedar bualan semata. Jiwa pemberontak yang tertanam dalam dirinya sama sekali tak ada artinya.

"Tapi, Takatora, dari caramu mengatakannya, kau terdengar agak risih."

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya penasaran sampai kapan siasatnya untuk menekan musuh seperti itu akan terus berlanjut. Dengan jumlah sebanyak dua ratus ribu yang dikerahkan Hideyoshi... -sama nanti, apa penerusnya sanggup melakukan hal yang sama?"

Dia terdengar tak sudi menyebut Hideyoshi dengan kata '- _sama_ '. Tapi dengan cepat Kiyomasa mengabaikannya. "Itu tidak masalah, di pihak kita sudah ada Ieyasu yang akan mendukung Toyotomi sampai penerusnya ditentukan," jelas Kiyomasa. "Ieyasu adalah dinding bagi Toyotomi. Dinding yang mampu melawan para _daimy_ _ō_ luar sana. Beliau sangat berpengalaman dan memiliki kekuatan serta kecakapan yang menjanjikan. Masa depan Toyotomi sudah aman."

Takatora terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggulung kertas di tangannya. "Ieyasu, 'kah?"

Itu pilihan yang tidak buruk.

Dia menatap Kiyomasa. "Setahuku orang terdekatmu tidak menyukai Ieyasu. Aku yakin dia tidak akan senang mendengarmu menyebut namanya."

"Maksudmu siapa? Mitsunari?" tanya Aki.

Alis lawan bicara Takatora menyempit dalam amarah. "...Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kiyomasa berusaha tenang.

"Bukan apa-apa." Takatora menaikkan bahu. "Tak hanya itu, kurasa Ieyasu juga berpotensi untuk menyatukan negeri. Jika kau begitu mengandalkannya, mengapa kau tidak bernaung saja pada Ieyasu?"

Kiyomasa terbelalak. "Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu!? Aku tidak mungkin berkhianat pada Hideyoshi-sama!" ketusnya geram.

"Berkhianat terdengar berlebihan," Takatora menyela. "Ieyasu telah tunduk pada Hideyoshi, berpihak padanya tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau kau juga tunduk pada Toyotomi. Lagipula jika kekuatannya dibutuhkan untuk menyatukan negeri. Bukankah akan lebih meyakinkan jika mengabdi dibawahnya?"

"..." Kiyomasa membisu, tampak kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas. Dia benar. Memang, tapi tetap saja, para _kashin_ pasti akan menganggap itu adalah sebuah pengkhianatan. Meski diizinkan oleh Hideyoshi sekali pun, ia tak mungkin mampu menanggung aib tersebut.

Selain itu, apa tujuan Takatora mengatakan semua itu pada Kiyomasa? Ia terdengar seolah memancingnya untuk bergabung dengan Tokugawa.

'"...Aku tak keberatan bila kepalaku dipenggal sekalipun. Tapi pengabdianku pada Toyotomi dan kewajibanku untuk melindunginya... aku tak harus berpihak pada Tokugawa. Karena aku hanya tunduk pada Hideyoshi-sama seorang. Setiap orang memiliki perasaan masing-masing. Jangan samakan aku seperti kau yang tak berperasaan memutuskan ikatan bahkan dengan mudahnya mengibaskan ekor pada majikan lain," sanggahnya. Melihat Takatora tak bereaksi sedikit pun, Kiyomasa langsung bertolak pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Permisi."

Sorot manik biru laut yang dingin dan redup itu tak berubah, tak peduli dengan lontaran Kiyomasa meskipun baru saja jalan kehidupannya dihina. "Hmph, pria yang keras kepala..."

Atmosfer dalam tenda yang awalnya tegang berubah hening. Aki mulai angkat bicara. "Hei, Takatora. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Kiyomasa? Mana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya, 'kan?"

Takatora melirik kearah Aki, tidak berucap sepatah kata pun. "Memang kita membutuhkan dukungan Ieyasu. Tapi kalau kau mengeksploitasinya untuk bergabung dengan Tokugawa agar dia mampu mempercayakan Ieyasu untuk mendukung Toyotomi, bisa saja para _kashin_ yang lain akan salah paham terhadap tujuannya. Bahkan kudengar ada rumor bahwa diantara mereka masih ada yang menaruh dendam terhadap Tokugawa setelah pertempuran di Owari dua tahun yang lalu."

"Mengeksplotasi, katamu? Jadi kau mengira aku juga akan memihak pada Ieyasu dari awal? Hmph, kau dan Mitsunari berpikiran sama." Masih terngiang di pikiran Takatora saat pertempuran itu, Mitsunari menduga dirinya menaruh secercah kepercayaan pada Ieyasu sedangkan pada Hideyoshi sedikitpun tidak ada.

"Soal itu mana kutahu, aku hanya merasa demikian. Apabila aku salah, aku minta maaf. Tapi selain itu..."

Takatora memilih menunggu Aki menyelesaikan pendapatnya di yang menyangkut di dalam pikirannya.

"Selain itu, bukankah istrimu adalah anak didik yang dibesarkan oleh Hideyoshi seperti Kiyomasa dan yang lain? Jika dia tahu kalau Kiyomasa akan tunduk pada Tokugawa, dan kau merupakan dalangnya. Kaulah yang paling tahu apa yang terbesit dalam pikirannya nanti..."

Hening, Takatora masih memalingkan wajah, entah apa alasan Takatora tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Aki. Akan tetapi, ia belum mau menyerah untuk bertanya. "...Apa kau ingin merenggangkan ikatan istrimu dengan mereka?"

Mulut Takatora yang tertutup berkedut kecil, ia langsung beranjak dari kursi dan menaruh gulungan kembali ke dalam rak. "...Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar. Jika ada tugas, tinggalkan saja untukku atau kau boleh mengambil alih."

Aki mengernyitkan alis jengkel, jelas sekali Takatora mengelak semua pertanyaannya. Memang Takatora orang yang tidak banyak bicara dan tak berniat menyia-nyiakan waktu, terkadang menyisihkan diri dari orang banyak selain pada orang terdekatnya seperti Suzu dan Yoshitsugu. Lagipula, ia tahu tidak ada untungnya bagi Takatora jika dia menjawab semua pertanyaan Aki. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Pandai besi."

"Pandai besi?"

"Senjata Suzu disita saat di Shikoku. Jadi aku mau mencarikan senjata yang baru untuknya."

Kini sepasang alis Aki naik dan menatap Takatora heran. "Sepertinya kau tidak khawatir lagi kalau istrimu ikut menginjak medan perang bersamamu."

"..." Takatora tak menjawab lagi, ia bertolak keluar tenda dan menyusuri kota Kyōto sendirian.

"Payah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya. Tidak, tunggu... ataukah dia tidak menyangkalnya?" Aki menghela napas panjang, membiarkan pertanyaan itu menguap di udara.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah diumumkan Jurakudai selesai dibangun, keesokan harinya Takatora langsung pulang menuju Istana Wakayama. Beruntung tugasnya kali ini tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama. Di depan istana, Takatora turun dari kuda kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang bawahan. "Apa ada laporan penting?" tanya Takatora pada Kurodo.

"Ya, Tuan. Hideyoshi-sama mengumumkan kepada seluruh _kashin_ untuk berkumpul di Ōsaka empat hari lagi."

Tak diragukan lagi mereka diperintahkan untuk bersiaga menuju Kyūshū. Empat hari, entah itu waktu yang cukup bagi Takatora untuk melepas penat setelah menyelesaikan pembangunan mansion.

"Hmph, ketamakan tentu membuatnya tak sabar untuk menyatukan negeri, ya," gumam Takatora.

Perhatian Takatora beralih tatkala ia mendengar alunan suara _fue_. Tunggu, siapa yang memainkannya? Semenjak pindah ke Wakayama, sekalipun belum pernah terdengar olehnya suara seruling.

"Ah, akhir-akhir ini _okugata-sama_ berlatih _shinobue_ sejak kepergian Tuan ke Kyōto," jelas Kurodo.

"Begitu."

Takatora pun berjalan masuk ke pekarangan istana, mengikuti arah asal iringan seruling yang dimainkan sang istri. Memang nada yang ia mainkan seringkali terdengar sumbang dan terputus-putus. Berulang kali ia mencoba hingga iringannya benar.

Dia menemukan Suzu yang duduk diatas pohon, seperti biasa. Dia terlihat tak menyadari kedatangan Takatora. Kini pun lantunan suling itu berubah merdu. Kelopak matanya dipejamkan seakan menghayati alunan yang ia mainkan. Angin lemah menerpa dirinya berdesir lembut membuat surai peraknya melambai pelan mengikuti arah angin. Lantaran terbuai akan permainan seruling atau keanggunan Suzu, Takatora hanya terdiam, terpana memperhatikan sang istri dari bawah pohon. Seakan dimanjakan oleh pemandangan sekaligus pendengaran yang memikat hati.

Takatora tersentak saat mendengar nada tangga yang dimainkan sumbang lagi. Suzu menghela napas panjang, mengurut dadanya yang sedikit sesak karena tak sempat menarik napas. "Aku memang tidak bisa..." gumamnya setelah menurunkan _shinobue_ tersebut dari bibirnya.

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan mencobanya lain waktu. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi," sela Takatora. Spontan Suzu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. Melihat sebuah sengiran tipis tersungging di wajahnya membuat muka Suzu memanas akan rasa malu.

"Ta-Takatora-sama!" pekik Suzu kaget. Kulit wajahnya yang putih pualam langsung dihiasi rona merah jambu yang mirip dengan warna _sakura_. "Kukira Tuan akan pulang besok."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengirim surat padamu kalau aku pulang lebih awal?" Takatora berjalan menghampiri pohon itu. "Selain itu, kukira kau akan berhenti memanjat setelah tinggal di istana. Tapi tampaknya kau mulai bosan menyaksikan pemandangan dari atas _tenshu._ "

"Tidak kok! Aku hanya merasa ingin memanjat pohon lagi. Um... tidak boleh, ya?"

Pria itu menaikkan alis. Apa yang dia maksud itu kalau dia rindu memanjat lagi? Takatora mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ah, Tuan mau naik? Sebaiknya jangan! Takatora-sama baru saja pulang jadi..."

"Bodoh. Apa aku tidak diizinkan duduk di tempat favoritmu?" Takatora pun melompat, menangkap dahan dengan satu tangan kemudian naik dengan mudah dan duduk disamping Suzu. "Lalu, dimana Senmaru?"

"Dia bermain layang-layang di lapangan bersama teman barunya," sahut Suzu tersenyum senang, menuding layangan yang menggantung dilangit dari kejauhan.

"Baguslah. Disamping itu, kenapa kau memainkan _fue_?"

Gadis berkepala putih itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke suling yang ia pegang. "Ah, aku hanya... terkenang masa lalu."

Takatora mengamati raut wajahnya yang berubah sedih namun samar, bibir tipisnya mengerucut, kedua matanya separuh menurun dan alisnya bertaut. Sejak keberangkatan Takatora menuju Kyōto, dia terlihat memikirkan berbagai hal sendirian. Meninggalkan Suzu bahkan di istana seluas ini, seringkali membuatnya murung.

"Dulu, saat kedua orang tuaku mati... aku hanya bisa mengurung diri di dalam rumah bersama tubuh mereka yang sudah membusuk. Aku terlalu takut melihat dunia luar yang tak henti berperang. Hanya dapat berharap ayah dan ibu membuka matanya lagi. Aku pernah cerita pada Tuan, kan?"

Takatora memutuskan untuk tetap diam sampai ceritanya selesai. Yoshitsugu benar, dia memang kelinci.

Sebuah senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah Suzu. "Tapi ketika aku mendengar suara seruling, aku amat terpukau dengan alunannya yang menyejukkan hati. Seolah-olah jiwa yang menggantung di jasad kedua orang tuaku dituntun menuju surga. Saat aku mencari darimana asal suaranya, yang memainkan seruling itulah ternyata adalah bibi. Disaat itu aku pertama kali bertemu dengan beliau."

Tanpa mereka sadari, langit kelabu telah menitikkan butiran putih yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, saling menyusul menuju permukaan. "...Kau merindukan mereka, ya."

Suzu menengadahkan kedua tangan di depan dada, setitik salju turun diatas telapaknya kemudian meleleh. Sepasang manik merah kelinci itu memandang butiran putih tersebut layaknya kenangan yang tak terlupakan meski telah mencair sekalipun, terpancar keinginan untuk bertemu dengan mereka. "Selalu. Setiap waktu, aku merindukan mereka."

Mereka membisu beberapa saat. Namun tak ingin atmosfer canggung terus menyelimuti mereka, Suzu melepas tawa kecil. "Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus, ya? Aku malah membuat mereka mengkhawatirkanku dari alam sana."

"Tidak apa, malahan itu sebagai bukti seberapa besar sayangmu pada mereka," ucap Takatora dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. "Bukankah begitu?"

Kedua mata Suzu berkaca-kaca, tapi dia cepat-cepat mengusap matanya yang sempat dibendungi bulir bening. Suzu mengangguk pelan.

Bukti, 'kah?

...Mendadak ucapan Aki terngiang di kepala Takatora.

 _"...Apa kau ingin merenggangkan ikatan istrimu dengan mereka?"_

Jika tindakannya tersebut diakukan demi membuktikan keinginannya untuk melindungi Suzu, apakah Suzu sanggup menerimanya?

Entahlah. Takatora tahu bukan perkara mudah bagi Suzu untuk mengatakan 'mengerti' tanpa ada rasa tanggung jawab, bahkan menelantarkan semua yang telah diberikan padanya. Tapi jika Suzu menerimanya, itu merupakan hal yang tak bisa Takatora bayangkan.

Memang Suzu adalah istrinya, namun masih ada sesuatu yang tak dapat ia pahami. Takatora percaya padanya, mungkin belum cukup mutlak seperti kepercayaan Suzu padanya.

Ada bagian mengerikan dalam dirinya merasa bahwa lebih baik Suzu tak pernah menjadi istrinya. Seperti yang pernah ia katakan dulu.

 _"Sejujurnya, awalnya aku merasa... mungkin lebih baik kita tak pernah bertemu. Atau mungkin lebih baik aku tidak terlahir. Dengan demikian, Takatora-san tidak akan menderita karena diriku sekarang dan bisa memahami diri sendiri tanpa orang lain yang akan terluka akibat percikan kepiluan yang dirasakan. Bisa m_ _engemban_ _kesetiaan Tuan tanpa halangan... tanpa diriku."_

Ah... benar. Memang benar. Dia takkan pernah merasakan kepiluan ini jika Suzu tidak pernah hidup bersamanya. Hidup sendirian akan mengurangi luka dalam hatinya.

"Takatora-sama memikirkan hal yang rumit lagi, ya?"

Takatora tersentak, degup jantungnya seketika berdetak keras sehingga terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Ia menoleh kearah istrinya, air mukanya berubah khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Takatora sembari mengusap rambut peraknya. Kemudian menariknya lebih dekat, pria itu mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Suzu.

Takatora mengutuk diri ketika pemikiran buruk itu sempat menyergap hatinya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan kebingungan. Ia dapat merasakan ritme napas memberat dan sesak. Pegangan pada bahunya pun terasa kuat. Di saat Suzu membuka separuh kedua matanya, sepasang alisnya menyempit seakan menahan rasa sakit di dada.

Setelah Takatora memutuskan kecupan, Suzu menarik napasnya. Mereka saling bertatap mata. Dengan lembut ditangkupnya wajah tirus Takatora seraya membaca raut mukanya. "...Takatora-sama kelelahan?" tanya Suzu dengan suara lemah.

"...Mungkin," sahutnya singkat sembari mencium telapak tangan kecil yang berada di pipinya. "Udaranya semakin dingin. Ayo kita turun."

"Baik—wah!" Tanpa aba-aba, Takatora menyusupkan kedua lengan ke punggung dan kaki Suzu, mengangkatnya lalu turun dari pohon, mendarat dengan mudah. "P-Padahal aku bisa turun sendiri..."

"Tubuhmu ringan, jadi tak masalah," dengus sang suami sembari menurunkan Suzu dari dekapannya.

Kepala Suzu menunduk sambil meremas ujung lengan baju _kimono_ dengan tangan kiri. "Anu... Takatora-sama, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menunggu dan menyambut kepulangan Tuan. Tapi aku malah menyibukkan diri."

Takatora membelai kepala istrinya, kemudian tangannya bergerak turun menuju pipi seraya menikmati kelembutan kulitnya. "Kau ingin menebusnya?"

Suzu menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu..." Ditariknya Suzu lebih dekat, merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya dengan erat. "Aku pulang," bisiknya.

Suzu refleks menengadahkan wajah dengan mata setengah melebar. Itu tebusan yang teramat tulus. Senyum cerah bak bunga bermekaran menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Um! Selamat datang kembali, Takatora-sama!" Suzu membalas pelukannya dengan senang. Sang suami terkekeh sembari menenggelamkan separuh wajah diatas kepala Suzu.

Hanya ditinggal kurang lebih satu bulan untuk bertugas ke Kyōto, mendengar suaranya saja bagai buluh perindu bagi Takatora. "...Sejujurnya aku jadi ingin menghangatkan _futon_ bersamamu sekarang."

"E-Eh!?" Suzu mengedipkan kedua matanya tak karuan, wajahnya kembali merona merah lebih dalam.

Tapi dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melupakan semua jenuh yang membebaninya. Namun jika bersama Suzu, terkadang itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk menguburnya, bukan artinya menganggap Suzu penghalang. Terkadang Takatora butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Masih ada cara lain untuk menyeimbangkan semua pikiran dengan menyibukkan diri. Memang itu akan mengurangi waktu istirahatnya.

"Tapi sayang sekali masih ada yang harus kutuntaskan, jadi aku takkan sempat menjemput Senmaru."

"Eh? Tidak apa kok, aku yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi Takatora-sama sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku bisa istirahat penuh nanti malam. Oh, dan satu lagi. Bisakah kau membuatkan ramuan untuk Hidenaga-sama? Beliau tampaknya menderita batuk keras..."

"Ah, bisa. Aku akan berusaha!"

"Bagus, aku mengandalkanmu." Takatora pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Suzu sendirian setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya.

Gadis bermanik merah besar itu menghela napas kecewa, tak dapat mencegatnya dari kesibukan yang selalu saja menyita waktunya untuk istirahat. Suzu pun bertolak keluar istana untuk menjemput Senmaru, khawatir putra angkat mereka kedinginan diluar.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah mengadakan pertemuan singkat dengan para bawahan, Takatora mengubah jalur menuju ruang kerja, bukan ke kamar. Mengingat masih ada tanggung jawab yang mesti diselesaikan. Walau Takatora baru saja pulang dari Kyōto, dia harus menyiagakan pasukan untuk bertempur menuju Kyūshū lebih awal. Sebelum itu dia berencana menyerahkan penjagaan Istana Wakayama pada Kuwayama Shigeharu.

Dan kali ini ia harus menitipkan Senmaru pada Hatsu dan Oeyo kedua kalinya. Tidak mungkin Takatora meninggalkan Senmaru disini tanpa penjagaan yang tak cukup dipercayai meski di istananya sekalipun. Namun jika ia berhasil membujuk Suzu untuk tetap tinggal bersama Senmaru, ia tak perlu lagi merepotkan dua putri dari klan Azai tersebut.

Walau Takatora tahu mustahil untuk membujuk sang istri, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Menyadari langit yang telah menggelap dan sunyi, ia yakin Suzu pasti datang ke ruangannya untuk menyuruh Takatora istirahat. Dia akan menanyakannya pada saat itu juga.

Takatora melirik kearah _tantou_ diatas mejanya. Dia telah meminta salah satu penempa terbaik di Kyōto untuk membuat belati tersebut. Jika istrinya masih menolak, ia harus memberikan senjata itu pada Suzu.

Bukan hanya sebagai pengganti senjatanya yang hilang, Takatora memiliki tujuan lain yang tak bisa ia katakan pada Suzu. Tujuan demi menghukum kebodohan dirinya—

"Takatora-sama, ini aku. Apa aku boleh masuk?" Suara lembut dari luar ruangannya seketika membuat pikiran Takatora berhenti.

"Masuklah," ucap Takatora sembari menyimpan belati tersebut ke dalam laci meja.

Digesernya pintu dengan pelan, Suzu masuk sambil membawa segelas teh dan sebuah kantung diatas nampan. "Takatora-sama, aku sudah selesai meracik ramuan untuk Hidenaga-sama. Beruntung para pelayan istana menyediakan bahan yang cukup, jadi aku tak perlu jauh-jauh mencari semua bahannya," ucap Suzu seraya memberikan kantung berisi ramuan tersebut pada Takatora.

"Begitu 'kah. Kerja bagus, Suzu. Semoga saja dengan ini penyakit beliau akan cepat memulih." Takatora pun menyimpan kantung tersebut ke dalam laci mejanya. Sepintas, Suzu mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat sesuatu di dalam, sebuah _tantou_. Sadar Suzu memerhatikannya, Takatora langsung menutup laci.

"Takatora-sama sendiri juga sebaiknya istirahat. Wajah Tuan pucat lho," tegurnya lembut.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini jadi tak masalah."

Sang istri menautkan alisnya tak senang, dia menghela napas lalu menyuguhkan segelas teh hangat di atas mejanya. "Apa boleh buat, silakan minum tehnya, Takatora-sama."

Takatora menatap istrinya penuh pertanyaan. Suzu hanya tersenyum, mengisyaratkannya untuk meminum teh tersebut.

Aneh, jika ia meminum teh pada malam larut, itu akan membuatnya tetap terjaga. Memang, itu tergantung jenis tehnya. Namun setelah melihat senyuman meyakinkan dari Suzu, Takatora tak ragu untuk meminumnya. "...Terima kasih."

Diteguknya teh tersebut sedikit demi sedikit kemudian meminumnya sampai habis. Setelah menaruh gelas tersebut diatas nampan, entah mengapa kedua mata Takatora mulai terasa berat. Saat tersadar ia mengurut kepalanya sambil menghela napas. "Suzu... kau menaruh sesuatu dalam tehnya?"

Suzu tersenyum masam, merasa bersalah. "Iya, hanya bubuk tidur kok. Habisnya Takatora-sama terlihat pucat sekali. Tuan kurang tidur lagi, 'kan?"

Takatora menghela napas panjang. "...Kau ini. Hmph, firasat istriku memang tak bisa diremehkan, ya." Tak mampu mengendalikan kesadaran sepenuhnya, Takatora mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Suzu, menyempatkan diri untuk menghirup aroma wangi istrinya yang tak berubah.

"Ah, gawat! Ternyata pengaruh ramuannya bisa secepat ini...! Takatora-sama, jangan tidur dulu!"

"Cerewet, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku istirahat, bukan? Aku terlalu lelah untuk bangun sekarang," gumam Takatora dengan suara mengantuk, matanya telah terpejam. "Tampaknya ini bukan waktunya untuk saling melepas rindu..."

Suzu mencebik malu, dia membicarakan itu lagi. Memang sudah seharusnya Suzu senang lantaran suaminya ingin meluangkan waktu bersamanya. Dan sudah wajar pula pria menginginkan hal semacam itu. "T-Tapi, aku 'kan tidak bisa me—aduh!"

"Kau masih mengkhawatirkan itu?" potong Takatora jengkel setelah menggigit leher kurusnya.

"Ah, tidak kok! M-Mungkin ini hanya masalah waktu, ya! Harap saja suatu saat aku bisa memberikan adik untuk Senmaru," jawab Suzu tersenyum canggung.

"Hmm..." Tak mampu mengontrol kesadarannya lagi, tubuh Takatora semakin bersandar pada Suzu. Dekapan lengannya yang melingkar di tubuh gadis itu pun meregang.

"Takatora-sama berat sekali— wah!" Suzu tertindih oleh tubuh Takatora. Ia sempat takjub lantaran badan kekarnya seakan menjadi selimut yang pas untuknya. Tapi disaat yang sama agak memalukan baginya saat merasakan kepala sang suami terbenam di dadanya. Beruntung Senmaru tak melihat mereka dengan posisi seperti itu. "Ta-Takatora-sama...?"

Dia benar-benar sudah tertidur, sudah cukup nyaman seolah berkat mendengar detak jantung sang istri yang dianggap sebagai pengantar tidurnya.

Apa boleh buat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Suzu mengesampingkan tubuhnya agar dapat saling berhadapan. Namun tetap membiarkan Takatora terlelap di dadanya. "Uh, andai saja dadaku... bisa lebih b-besar sedikit seperti Onene-sama bahkan Koshōshō-san. Mungkin dadaku bisa jadi bantal yang lebih empuk untuk Takatora-sama—"

Sadar ia berbicara sendiri, Suzu menepuk mulutnya. "Ah, tidak tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan! Takatora-sama tidak mendengarnya, 'kan?"

Tak ada jawaban, suara Suzu tak lagi terdengar oleh Takatora. Suzu menghela napas lega. Lalu wanita muda bersurai putih keperakan itu terdiam mengamati wajah tidur suaminya. Terlihat seperti pria yang tak berdaya, berbeda jauh saat kedua matanya terbuka; sorot matanya yang dingin, tak pernah terlihat gentar dan mampu mempertahankan emosinya dikala apapun.

Dengan perlahan direngkuhnya kepala Takatora kemudian membelai rambut hitam legamnya yang terurai. "Hangatnya..." lirih Suzu tersenyum geli.

Namun angin sepoi yang menyelinap masuk melewati jendela seketika memecah kehangatan yang dirasakan Suzu. Angin bodoh perusak suasana, batin Suzu kesal. Terpaksa, ia melepas rengkuhan dengan perlahan kemudian bergegas menutup jendela.

"Uh, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Takatora-sama tidur disini. Tapi sebaiknya aku bawa bantal dan selimut untuknya..."

Penglihatan Suzu berpindah ke meja yang dipenuhi buku yang berserakan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Suzu langsung membenahi semua buku dan gulungan, merapikannya di sudut meja. Setelah berbenah, Suzu menemukan sesuatu saat ia hendak menyimpan kuas dalam laci meja tersebut.

"... _Tantou_?" Suzu mengambil belati yang masih disarung tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkannya dari _saya_. "Ini... baru ditempa."

 **-XXX-**

Fajar telah terbit, atmosfer dingin mulai merambat seakan menusuk kulit. Berkatnya Takatora mulai mengumpulkan nyawa sembari membuka mata yang masih mengabur dengan perlahan. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah diselimuti dan diberi bantal, namun tak beralas _futon_. Dia baru ingat tadi malam dia tertidur di ruang kerjanya bersama Suzu.

Takatora bangkit, mencoba untuk duduk. Berkat ramuan Suzu yang diberikannya, entah bagaimana tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Walaupun demikian, ia bangun sedikit terlambat dari biasanya.

Ketika keluar dari ruangan, Takatora menemukan Suzu yang tengah berlatih dengan mengayunkan sebuah belati. Itu adalah _tantou_ yang baru saja Takatora beli di Kyōto. Dia menghela napas. Ternyata percuma untuk menyembunyikannya. Entah ini cara yang lebih baik tanpa memberikannya secara langsung.

Menyaksikan kelincahan ayunan pedangnya serta pemandangan serba putih yang mengelilingi Suzu mengunci perhatian Takatora. Tak hanya itu, sorot merah matanya tampak bukan mata seekor kelinci, mata yang siap menyerang mangsanya; lebih menarik perhatiannya. Merupakan pemandangan langka baginya melihat sorot merah lembut itu bisa setajam itu.

Suzu mendadak berhenti ketika _tantou_ -nya tak sengaja menemukan lawan, bergesekan dengan sebuah pedang dengan bilah panjang dan tipis, yang tak lain sebuah _saiken_ yang merupakan pedang milik Takatora.

"Eh, Takatora-sama!" Suzu segera menurunkan _tantou_ , menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung. Ia tampak gelagapan menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Takatora memasukkan _saiken_ miliknya kembali ke dalam _saya_. Takatora tersenyum tipis. "Aku terkesan melihat kelihaianmu menggunakan belati itu."

"Maaf, Takatora-sama. Tadi malam aku menemukannya di laci d-dan..."

"Aku mengerti, tak perlu berterus terang. Dari awal aku memang bermaksud untuk memberikannya untukmu."

Suzu mengangkat wajahnya. "Ah, sungguh? Tapi kenapa?"

"Bukankah senjatamu diambil saat pertempuran sebelumnya?"

"Iya, tapi bukan itu maksudku." Suzu menggeleng kencang. "Kukira Tuan akan menyuruhku tetap tinggal bersama Senmaru. Jadi..."

Takatora terdiam sejenak, kedua pelupuk matanya menurun, senyumannya menghilang. Tanpa Suzu sadari, kedua tangan Takatora dikepalkan dengan kuat, menggigit bawah bibirnya sedalam mungkin.

Ingin ia katakan, tapi tak mungkin dikatakan terus terang. Karena niat yang Takatora tanamkan pada _tantou_ yang ia berikan pada Suzu adalah demi mengumpulkan keberaniannya di medan perang agar menetapkan hatinya untuk dapat menghunuskan _tantou_ tersebut ke arah Takatora dikala ia memilih jalan yang salah.

Dasar bodoh.

Tentu saja dia tak mungkin langsung mengatakan itu pada istrinya sendiri. Takatora akan semakin membenci dirinya jika melihat senyuman Suzu akan memudar dan membuatnya berurai air mata. Setelah apa yang ia bicarakan pada Kiyomasa dan Aki pada waktu itu. Ia takkan bisa menariknya kembali sampai kapanpun. Suzu memiliki hutang nyawa yang besar pada Toyotomi, sedangkan ia menyerah menyelamatkannya pada malam berapi itu. Dia pasti lebih memilih untuk tetap bersama keluarganya yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Setelah mengkhianti kepercayaan mutlak Suzu pada Takatora, perbuatan busuknya pantas mendapat pembalasan yang setimpal, harus... dengan kedua tangan kecilnya itu.

"Anu... Takatora-sama?" panggil Suzu menarik pakaiannya.

Takatora kembali menoleh kearahnya. "...Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya mengira kau masih berkemauan untuk mengikutiku menuju medan perang."

"Ah, haha... Begitu ya." Suzu tertawa canggung. "Tuan sudah tahu, ya."

Naif, sangat naif.

"Tentu saja. Tapi biar kupertegas, aku sengaja tak memberimu _katana_ atau bahkan _naginata_. Dari awal aku tak mau membiarkanmu terlibat terlalu dalam saat peperangan. Karena itu anggap ini sekaligus sebagai pengingat untuk tetap di berada belakangku. Jadi jaga itu baik-baik."

Senyum cerah khasnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya, Suzu menggenggam _tantou_ tersebut di depan dadanya. "Ya, aku akan tetap bersama Tuan! Disaat Tuan dalam bahaya, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama menolong Tuan. Bagaimana pun bahayanya medan pertempuran. Aku tidak mau ikatan kita sia-sia. Aku ingin mengikuti langkah Takatora-sama kemana pun itu."

Ya, Takatora tahu. Keinginan murni itu tumbuh dalam dirinya. Tidak pernah berubah. Entah itu hal yang patut disyukuri atau disesali.

Suzu tertawa kecil. "Ah, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kulihat di Kyūshū! Takatora-sama tahu Jurang Takachiho? Di dalam buku cerita ternyata disana tempat Ninigi-no-Mikoto diturunkan oleh Amaterasu, lho! Bahkan disana ada air terjun. Walaupun sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, aku masih tetap ingin melihatnya."

Dia bahkan masih saja tak berprasangka lain terhadap niatnya. Selalu saja naif. Meski demikian, itu salah satu dari ribuan alasan mengapa Takatora amat mencintainya.

"Begitu, 'kah? Baiklah, aku akan membawamu kesana setelah kita memenangkan perang nanti."

Senyumannya melebar, Suzu mengangguk antusias. "Ya! Aku menantikannya!"

Tapi setidaknya jangan sekarang. Untuk saat ini, dia harus tetap memendamnya. Karena pria itu masih berkeinginan untuk menggenggam tangannya. Walau ia tahu ada kalanya ia harus melepas tangan itu. Walau ia tahu akan menyakitkan bagi keduanya setelah kenyataan tersebut tersampaikan. Dia pun telah menetpkan diri menjadi iblis sekali pun. Sampai pada saat yang tepat, dia masih ingin melindungi gadis itu.

 **-XXX-**

 **-XxX-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N:** Walaupun chapter filler, tapi ini chapter yang rumit. Butuh pencerahan, SANGAT. Bahkan udah berapa bulan saya gak main game buat lepasin stres dan akhirnya udah bisa main lagi tapi malah makin hilang semua passion. Fic ini cuma jalan buat ngehibur diri saya yang no life. /heh

Btw, MO3 keliatan kurang memuaskan. Memang belum main, tapi udah liat gameplay-nya di yutub. Seperti biasa KOEI hobi banget ngekecewain fans-nya. Stay lazy. *notgomen*

TAPI! Takatora makin gagah pegang Dainsleif pas aku liat di situs resmi MO3. Daku meleleh~

Oke, review pretty please?


End file.
